LOTTO
by homonymous
Summary: Chanyeol menganggap dirinya tunggal. Sebagai Alpha dari pemimpin geng mafia terkuat, ia tidak ingin kehidupannya dinodai oleh kehadiran seorang Omega. Namun, suatu hari ia mendapati dirinya menyelamatkan Omega yang hampir dijual dipelelangan. [pair!chanbaek, warn!yaoi, mpreg, dldr!]
1. Chapter 1: Casino

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Gore, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

 **Perhatikan** :

 **Status:** Penamaan Alpha, Beta, dan Omega dalam cerita hanya dijadikan sebagai pengganti status mereka. Alpha, Beta, dan Omega dalam cerita tidak dapat mengubah diri mereka menjadi seekor Werewolf. Mereka akan memiliki jiwa Alpha, Beta, Omega dalam diri mereka ketika mereka telah menginjak masa heat.

 **Alpha:** Status Alpha hanya akan diberikan kepada para pemimpin, penguasa atau orang-orang terhormat. Di dalam cerita ini Alpha digambarkan sebagai seorang pemimpin rumah tangga, pemimpin geng mafia, pemimpin perusahan, politikus, aparat pemerintah, selebriti ternama, dll. Seorang Alpha biasanya memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin, tidak dapat diperintah, perintahnya adalah mutlak, kuat, kaya raya, dan selalu menjadi dominan.

 **Beta** : Status Beta berada di bawah Alpha. Di dalam cerita status Beta ini dapat disematkan kepada seorang pria, wanita, dominan atau pun carrier. Beta termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang terhormat. Perintah seorang Beta tidak mutlak, dan mereka juga tidak memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat.

 **Omega** : Omega adalah status terendah, mereka bisa wanita atau pun carrier. Seorang Omega biasanya sangat lemah, tidak memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan, didominasi, dan bertugas sebagai pembuat keturunan. Sebagai pembuat keturunan, Omega juga biasanya dianugerahi paras yang menawan.

 **Heat** : Masa di mana seorang Omega merasakan gejolak gairah yang menggebu-gebu untuk disetubuhi dan dibuahi oleh sang Alpha. Pada masa ini rahim seorang Omega telah matang dan dalam keadaan sangat siap untuk ditanami benih. Di luar masa heat seorang Omega tidak dapat dibuahi, sebanyak apa pun benih yang dikeluarkan tidak akan membuatnya hamil.

 **Mate** : Seorang Omega akan tahu mate Alphanya saat ia memasuki masa heat, saat itu akan timbul lambang di lengan atasnya yang sama percis dengan lambang milik mate Alphanya. Tidak semua Alpha memiliki Omega, dan kebanyakan Beta hanya bermain-main dalam hubungan. Alpha dapat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Beta, hanya jika ia belum memiliki seorang mate Omega.

 **Carrier** : Seorang pria namun berstatus sebagai Omega sehingga dapat dibuahi(uke)

e)(o

 _1_

Musik mengalun merdu, mendayu-biru, terapung-apung di atas nada-nada indah. Terima kasih pada orkestra di sebrang ruangan. Musik yang datang dari surga ini telah membawa simfoni yang memiliki daya magis; penolakan, pengasingan, kemarahan, rasa ketergantungan, depresi, dan kepasrahan. Mungkin simfoni indah ini berniat mengejek tiap manusia yang mendengarnya.

Musik indah ini ternyata sama indahnya dengan ruangan megah yang menaunginya; lampu-lampu kristal raksasa berharga ratusan juta dollar terlihat menggantung indah di langit-langit, terang-benderang, menyilaukan, dan berkilauan. Di samping kanan orkestra, berdiri sebuah panggung megah, bukan panggung biasa, melainkan sebuah panggung khusus yang biasa digunakan untuk memamerkan barang lelangan.

Tirai-tirai besar berwarna merah semerah darah dengan ujung keemasan tersibak dan melambai-lambai dramatis terbawa tiupan angin malam. Perabotan mahal nan cantik terpajang di tempat-tempat seharusnya. Lusinan lukisan berkelas dan ornamen-ornamen unik bergaya eropa yang memenuhi dinding semakin menambah kesan mewah dan meriah. Bar di isi lautan manusia, pun sama dengan puluhan mesin dan meja judi.

Gelak tawa memuakkan, jeritan frustasi, dentingan gelas-gelas kristal berisikan minuman keras bersatu-padu bersama aroma liar dari kepulan asap tembakau, parfum, dan barang haram lainnya. Tidak ada batasan, hanya ada kepuasan dan pelepasan. Setiap manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan ini telah meninggalkan segala norma dan tata krama mereka sejak memutuskan untuk datang. Hanya jika, para petinggi dan orang-orang berkuasa di atas kuasa itu mampir. Maka dengan cepat segala bentuk kesenangan dunia ini harus segera dienyahkan, dan rasa hormat harus lebih diutamakan.

Terlebih jika mereka masih ingin hidup.

Siwon menggendong tangan di belakang punggungnya, berdiri tegak, dan penuh rasa percaya diri. Ia tampan, namun hidung dan dagunya terlalu lancip seolah hampir mencapai langit-langit. Malam ini Alpha itu memutuskan untuk mengenakan Tuxedo hitam legam yang dikombinasikan dengan rambut hitam klimis, sepatu hitam mengkilap, dan janggut yang dengan sengaja tidak dicukur bersih. Wajah dan penampilannya malam ini memang sebanding dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Menghirup nafas dalam dan aroma uang langsung memenuhi indera penciumannya. Nikmat, pikirnya. Bagi Siwon, aroma uang sama seperti aroma makanan favoritnya, bahkan jauh lebih nikmat.

Untuk seorang keturunan Choi, Siwon Choi adalah lintah darat paling licik yang pernah ada dalam silsilah keluarganya. Siwon tidak ubahnya rayap yang gemar memakan segala yang ada di hadapannya. Contohnya Casino ini, tempat yang seharusnya ia bagi bersama dengan saudaranya. Lain ilang lain ilalang, alih-alih berbagi, ia justru ingin memiliki sepenuhnya. Sekarang, berkat kelicikan dan tipu dayanya, entah bagaimana tempat ini menjadi mutlak dimiliki oleh dirinya. Siwon telah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada saudaranya sendiri, membentengi setiap wilayah yang ia anggap mutlak miliknya.

Siapa peduli?

Lagipula memiliki terlalu banyak saudara juga tidak akan mempengaruhi hartanya.

"Bos." Salah seorang pria berpakaian formal menghampirnya. Pria itu merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Siwon sehingga orang lain tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. "Wu telah sampai."

Siwon mencengkram kerah jas tuxedonya, memberi dukungan fisik untuk dirinya sendiri. "Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka baru saja memarkir mobil."

"Giring mereka masuk." Siwon menghirup nafas dalam dan merenggangkan otot di bahunya.

"Siap, Bos." Pria itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Malam ini adalah malam besar. Firasatnya mengatakan demikian, dan biasanya firasatnya itu tidak pernah salah apalagi sampai meleset. Siwon kembali menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan. Tidak ada secuilpun celah yang ia lewatkan, dan jika saja matanya dapat memancarkan laser api, maka lautan manusia yang ada di hadapannya saat ini telah hangus terbakar.

Tempat ini indah, megah, layaknya miniatur surga bagi Siwon.

Siwon menyeringai puas, sempurna.

Ketika ia mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke depan, rombongan Wu masuk melalui pintu depan. Orang-orang memutar kepala, melewatkan permainan hanya untuk memekik dan melotot takjub ke arah rombongan kesohor tersebut. Para jalang bergerak menjauhi kursi, histeris. Sementara para pria berstatus Beta menggeleng kagum sekaligus iri bukan kepalang.

Pemimpin geng mafia itu, Wu dari Dragon, berada di barisan paling depan dan mengunci seluruh tatapan dengan wajah kakunya. Pria berdarah China-Kanada tersebut memakai suit formal mahal berwarna gelap yang disempurnakan dengan sepatu kulit hitam mengkilap. Serentetan anting-anting perak menghiasi telinganya. Rambut pirang keemasannya terlihat disisir ke belakang, yang mana langsung mengingatkan Siwon pada salah seorang anak mafia melegenda; Takiya Genzi.

Benar kata orang, pria itu memang memiliki aroma Alpha yang unik. Kris Wu memikat dengan aroma anyelir, dan woody yang membumi. Ada sebentuk keseksian dan kehangatan yang secara halus dikuarkan oleh tubuhnya. Benar-benar memperjelas posisinya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Para jalang itu menjilat bibir penuh penantian, seolah-olah jika mereka melakukan itu maka Kris akan secara suka rela memungut mereka.

Oh, mimpi saja.

"Wu," sapa Siwon. Ia harus sedikit mendongak sebab pria di depannya memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Suaranya ramah dan penuh kerendahan diri, buatan. Tentu saja, Wu dan antek-anteknya adalah salah satu mesin uang berharga miliknya malam ini.

"Choi," sahut Kris dengan suara beratnya. Nadanya datar dan terkesan bosan, tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan lintah darat di depannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Siwon tersenyum, penuh tipu daya tapi Kris sulit tertipu. "Kim, Jung, dan yang lainnya telah sampai. Mereka menunggumu, silahkan ikut bergabung." Siwon menoleh ke belakang, menunjuk kelompok kecil yang duduk di lingkaran sofa paling depan, sangat dekat dengan panggung.

Mereka terlihat terlalu mencolok.

Kris bahkan dapat melihat Mayor Jenderal Lee dengan pakaian dinas formal miliknya, topi fedora antik, serta tongkat berkepala elang, tengah terduduk di salah satu bagian sofa sembari memangku seekor jalang berdada besar.

Tempat seluruh penguasa di mana dirinya sendiri ada di dalamnya, Kris pikir.

"Mari," ajak Siwon.

Pria jangkung itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kemudian berjalan menuju singgasananya dengan Siwon yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kris sempat memberi isyarat melalui gerakkan tangan, mempersilahkan antek-anteknya untuk bersenang-senang memuaskan diri mereka.

"Wu." Para anggota dari kelompok kecil namun mencolok tadi menyambut kedatangannya, mendongak memandang Kris yang berdiri menjulang di depan mereka.

"Duduklah," tawar salah seorang pria. Suaranya berat, dan penuh wibawa, namun terlihat sudah berumur. Ia adalah Mayor Jenderal Jonghyun Lee; salah satu orang yang paling disegani di Korea Selatan. Semua itu berkat keberhasialnnya sepuluh tahun lalu dalam misi membebaskan dua orang sandera di perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Berkat jasa besarnya tersebut ia dinobatkan–secara tidak resmi–sebagai salah satu legenda Korea.

Namun kita tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan legenda yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seramai ini," aku Kris. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil duduk di samping kiri Suho yang tengah sibuk menjejalkan lembaran dollar ke dalam belahan payudara salah seorang jalang di atas pangkuannya.

Suho dari Kim; seorang pengusaha muda keturunan chaebol yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang. Baru-baru ini Suho membuat masalah kecil; ia membakar segunung dollar dengan nominal angka di luar nalar di depan gedung perusahaan ayahnya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Saat itu pagi buta, dan Suho tengah dalam keadaan mabuk berat sepulang dari pesta ulang tahunnya. Didorong oleh rasa kekecewaannya terhadap sang ayah, ia yang memang pada dasarnya selalu membawa uang tunai ke mana pun di dalam koper-kopernya langsung berbuat demikian tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

"Aku datang karena Choi menjanjikan barang bagus. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakan kita," ungkap Zico; ia adalah seorang rapper ternama yang tengah menjejaki masa keemasannya. Malam ini Zico berpenampilan ala rapper andalannya; kalung-kalung emas berbandul, topi, juga pakaian berwarna-warni yang memeriahkan penampilannya. Beberapa kali rapper berwajah unik itu tersandung kasus narkoba, namun anehnya ia selalu berhasil lolos dari jeratan jeruji besi.

Tentu saja. Itu perkara mudah, semudah mengedipkan mata.

"Choi bilang tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang telah diklaim." Suho merasa bosan dan mendorong seorang jalang pergi, yang kemudian langsung digantikan oleh jalang lain yang lebih panas dan seksi.

"Begitu? Mungkin karena Bang yang menjadi pemasoknya." Yunho Jung akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam obrolan. Pria yang memiliki mata setajam mata musang itu menoleh, menjentikkan jari hingga salah seorang pengantar minuman dari bar terdekat datang menghampiri. Yunho dari Jung; seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang bergelut di bidang pertambangan, dan batu bara. Yunho adalah salah satu keturunan Jung yang terkuat.

Kris mengambil gelas champagne yang disodorkan oleh salah seorang pengantar minuman, matanya menatap ke depan. "Bang terlalu gegabah. Cepat atau lambat seseorang akan membersihkan mereka."

"Choi telah bersekutu dengan Bang, dan kita sebagai penikmat menjadi tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka," ucap Jonghyun gamblang. Kepulan asap dari cerutu miliknya membumbung tinggi, membuatnya menyipitkan mata dengan bibir menyekung ke dalam.

Kris hendak menyahut, namun, sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari atas panggung megah di depan sana mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Seorang pria bertuxedo hitam, dan berkepala botak terlihat berdiri penuh percaya diri di tengah-tengah panggung. Ia memegang mikrofon dan lonceng kecil di tangannya. Kehadirannya di atas panggung bukan hanya menarik perhatian Kris, tetapi juga perhatian seluruh lautan manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sebab keberadaan pria ini memang menandakan sesuatu. Dengan berdirinya ia di atas panggung megah di depan sana, hal itu menjadi pertanda bahwa pelelangan akan segera dimulai.

"Selamat malam _ladies and gentlemen_. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Richard, malam hari ini aku akan menjadi pembawa acara dalam pelelangan barang spesial yang aku beri judul; _Juliette_. Malam ini aku merasa sangat terhormat sekaligus merasa senang karena dapat berjumpa dengan kalian semua," buka pria bernama Richard tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai rasa hormat. "Sebelum kita mulai acara ini, aku akan terlebih dulu memperkenalkan kalian kepada pemilik Casino ini, Mr. Siwon Choi." Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Tepuk tangan meriah serta sorak-sorai penuh penghormatan menggema dari ujung ke ujung ketika Siwon berdiri di sisi si pembawa acara. Pria itu tersenyum penuh kepalsuan, dan membungkuk dalam. Siwon mengambil mikrofon yang diulurkan oleh Richard untuk kemudian menatap seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Selamat malam, aku Siwon Choi senang dapat bertemu dan menjamu kalian malam ini," ucap Siwon. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Nikmati pertunjukan yang ada, dan pastikan untuk membawa pulang barang yang menarik perhatian kalian." Pria berhidung mancung itu mengedipkan satu mata, tersenyum terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya melambai, dan berjalan menuruni panggung. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan kembali bertepuk tangan, bersahut-sahutan, memberi penghormatan terhadap milyader satu itu.

"OK!" Suara Richard kembali mencuri perhatian. Membuat semua orang memfokuskan diri padanya. "Di malam yang indah ini, kami dari Choi telah menyiapkan sepuluh _Juliette_ paling indah dan berkualitas yang nantinya akan dipamerkan secara langsung di atas panggung ini, seperti biasa."

Siulan-siulan menggoda dan seruan jahil langsung memeriahkan panggung. Richard tersenyum lebar, sedikit memberi ruang untuk sambutan konyol tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Siapa pun dari kalian diperbolehkan untuk ikut menawar, namun sebelum itu aku harus memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa sepuluh _Juliette_ yang akan aku lelang malam ini sangat berbeda dari barang lelang sebelumnya. Aku telah menyiapkan sepuluh _Juliette_ paling berkualitas yang tidak akan mungkin mengecewakan selera kalian. Untuk itu, aku memutuskan untuk mulai melelang dari nominal angka yang cukup besar." Pria itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

Sebuah seringaian licik juga terpancar dari bibir Siwon yang saat ini telah ikut bergabung ke dalam kelompok kecil namun mencolok tadi. Ia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya sambil menatap ke atas panggung dengan binar mengerikan; keserakahan tak tertahankan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ada _Romeo_ yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan _Juliette_ -nya. Aku juga mulai merasa tidak sabar, untuk itu tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi." Richard menujuk ke depan dengan wajah serius sambil berucap, " _Show time!"_

e)(o

"Namanya Yixing dari Zhang. Ia adalah _Juliette_ ke sembilan milik kami malam ini." Richard berdiri di sisi kiri panggung saat seorang pria menggiring masuk barang lelang ke sembilan itu.

Benar, sebuah pelelangan manusia.

Terdengar biadab dan tidak bermoral, seperti sebuah ironi di dalam kehidupan yang orang bilang sudah maju dan selalu mengagungkan hak asasi manusia atas dasar keadilan dan kesetaraan. Namun lihat apa yang tengah terjadi di depan sana, sepuluh manusia malam ini hampir habis terjual.

Pria yang berjalan paling depan terlihat memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil, dan rapuh. Rambutnya hitam legam, bertelanjang kaki, dan ia hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja berwarna oranye pucat transparan yang memperlihatlan bentuk samar dari sepasang puting, lekuk tubuh, dan celana dalam hitamnya. Pemuda bernama Yixing itu terlihat linglung, dan tidak bertenaga, seolah seseorang baru saja menyiksanya secara bertubi-tubi–bukan secara fisik–melainkan batin.

Ia berdiri lesu di tengah panggung, siap oleng kapan pun jika tidak disanggah seorang pria lain di belakangnya yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi kekar percis seperti mini hulk; anak buah Siwon.

Dari bawah panggung, para dominan terlihat menatap liar ke arahnya, sementara para jalang mengerang iri melihat betapa indahnya Yixing. Tatapan mata melecehkan pun mereka lemparkan ke arah Yixing demi memuaskan sisi liar binatang mereka yang senang dengan pemandangan indah di depannya.

Dari aroma musim semi, laut, dan buah-buahan serupa persik yang dikuarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, mereka semua dapat menilai bahwa Yixing adalah seorang carrier. Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar menarik perhatian siapa pun, layaknya magnet. Kulitnya putih bersih meskipun sedikit tertutupi oleh memar-memar samar dan darah, surai hitamnya terlihat halus, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Magnet yang dimilikinya itu juga telah berhasil menarik perhatian Suho yang saat ini tengah terduduk dengan begitu tegang, menatapnya dalam. Suho mengepalkan tangan di atas paha, Alpha dalam jiwanya mengerang senang. Ketika delapan barang lelang lain sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya dan malah membuatnya ingin segera pulang, pria di depannya ini malah langsung mengunci seluruh saraf di tubuhnya seolah-olah menentang kepergiannya. Suho menyeringai, pria di depannya seorang carrier, dan dirinya seorang dominan sejati.

Mereka begitu pas, Suho sangat tidak keberatan jika harus memiliki pria bernama Yixing Zhang itu.

"—orang penari jalanan. Umurnya dua puluh dua tahun. Sejak lahir dia telah tinggal dan besar di sebuah panti asuhan. Dia biasa melakukan konser kecil di alun-alun kota. Kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan dia sebagai _Juliette_ spesial kesembilan karena kami tahu bahwa apa yang ada pada dirinya akan sangat menarik perhatian kalian." Richard tersenyum, kemudian menggoyangkan lonceng kecil di tangannya, sebagai pertanda. "Untuk itu kami akan mulai melelangnya dengan harga lima ratus ribu dollar. Ayo _Romeo_ , dapatkan _Juliette_ -mu!"

"Lima ratus lima puluh ribu!" Seorang pria dari arah ujung ruangan mulai menabuhkan genderang perang.

Di atas sana Richard tersenyum lebar dan berseru, "Lima ratus lima puluh ribu? Wow!"

Hening sekejap sampai pria di pojok kanan ruangan menyahuti, "Enam ratus ribu!"

"Enam ratus ribu? Wow, wow!" Richard tertawa renyah seolah itu benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Enam ratus enam puluh ribu!"

"Enam ratus enam puluh ribu? Wow!" Richard semakin gencar memprovokasi, dan senyumannya semakin melebar. "Sepertinya Romeo kita yang satu ini punya banyak uang di kantungnya."

"Enam ratus delapan puluh lima ribu!"

Pria sebelumnya mendengus sinis pada pria yang baru saja menawar lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ia menatap ke depan, lalu menunjuk bengis ke arah Yixing. "Tujuh ratus ribu!"

"Satu juta!" Suho pada akhirnya tidak ingin melewatkan pertarungan ini. Orang-orang memandang ke arah pangeran chaebol itu sambil mendengus, beberapa mendesah pasrah. Percuma saja, tidak akan ada yang menang melawan dollar di kantung pria bersurai hitam arang itu. Jika ia ikut berperang, maka artinya ia mutlak menginginkan pemuda berlesung pipit di atas sana.

"Wow, bagaimana?" Richard menelengkan kepalanya. "Satu juta dollar, apakah kita akan berhenti di angka satu juta dollar? Apakah tidak ada yang ingin berduel dengan Mr. Kim?" Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat loncengnya, siap mengambil keputusan.

Hening lama yang sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya semua orang telah menyerah dan tidak punya nyali besar untuk melawan Suho. Richard di atas panggung sana hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi putih palsu miliknya. "Jadi kita sudah menemukan Romeo dari Juliette di depanku ini? Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menghitung mundur dari lima sampai satu. Lima...Empat...Tiga...Dua...Satu..."

Lonceng kecil di tangan Richard bergaung di dalam ruangan megah itu. "Satu juta dollar, selamat Mr. Kim anda mendapatkan Juliette kami, Yixing Zhang!"

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan, dan para dominan pada akhirnya memberikan ucapan selamat. Sementara itu Suho di bawah sana terlihat menyeringai puas. Ia menatap Yixing yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya lewat pandangan kosong. Seringaian Suho berubah menjadi senyuman malaikat yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Suho mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk menggoda carrier tampan itu, dan ajaibnya pemuda di atas panggung tersebut langsung memerah dan membuang pandangannya dari wajah rupawan Suho.

Oh, apakah _Juliette_ malu melihat _Romeo_ -nya yang rupawan?

"Kau mendapatkannya, bung." Zico terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Suho main-main.

Semua anggota kelompok kecil yang duduk di lingkaran sofa memberinya ucapan selamat. Suho hanya menyeringai lalu mengambil gelas champagne miliknya dari atas meja sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik miliknya yang terlihat tengah digiring untuk kembali masuk ke bagian belakang panggung. Suho tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia beranjak dari sofa hendak menjemput sang _Juliette_.

"Aku duluan."

Para penguasa itu hanya mengangguk, melepas kepergian Suho. Ketika mereka mulai mengisi gelas-gelas kosong dengan minuman, juga menyulut batang rokok yang kesekian, Richard di depan sana kembali menarik perhatian.

"Baiklah, kalian tentunya tidak lupa bahwa aku masih memiliki satu _Juliette_ lagi bukan? Juliette kita yang terakhir ini bukan _Juliette_ biasa! Kupastikan dia akan membuat kalian terpesona, dan aku juga akan pastikan kalau kalian tidak akan sanggup menolak aromanya..."

Orang-orang di bawah sana hanya menyeringai, mereka menjilat bibir penuh antisipasi. Mungkin begitu penasaran dengan barang lelang terakhir ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, Siwon memang selalu menawarkan barang-barang bagus dan berkualitas. Terlebih, pelelangan kali ini memang terasa sangat berbeda. Barang lelang yang Choi siapkan malam ini benar-benar sangat menarik seluruhnya, lebih daripada biasanya.

Melihat dari nominal angka lelang yang sudah mencapai angka satu juta dollar, itu membuktikan bahwa malam ini seluruh barang lelang memang memiliki daya pikat luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja, keluarkan _Juliette_ berharga kita!"

Tidak lama kemudian, datang dua orang pria yang langsung mengundang perhatian seluruh lautan manusia di dalam ruangan. Kali ini mendadak suasana berubah menjadi gaduh dan ricuh tidak terkendali, lebih kacau daripada sebelumnya. Para dominan terserang panas-dingin, mereka bersiul genit, berseru memuja, bahkan menyumpah kasar pada pria mungil yang berjalan di depan pria bertubuh tinggi kekar itu.

Liur hampir menetes membasahi karpet, bahkan beberapa dari mereka terlihat seperti hendak melompat ke atas panggung untuk kemudian menerjang pria mungil itu. Teriakkan dan auman para dominan menggema dari ujung ke ujung, membuat suasana di dalam ruangan megah itu semakin panas. Sementara pria mungil yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu terlihat ketakutan setengah mati saat dilihatnya semua orang tengah memandang ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan kelaparan.

Rasa lapar tak tertahankan itu datang dari aromanya yang manis, lezat, dan begitu memikat. Aroma carrier cantik itu adalah wewangian yang berasal dari pepohonan musim gugur, strawberry, dan floral; aromanya begitu hangat dan menangkan namun di satu sisi begitu menggairahkan.

Tidak hanya itu, paras menawan bak malaikat mungil miliknya juga menjadi sangat mustahil untuk dilewatkan; mata sipit dengan iris cokelat terang yang terlihat seperti mata tidak berdosa, meskipun ada keseksian tersembunyi dari sepasang bola mata bening itu, ia memiliki hidung mancung yang lancip, kulit putih bersinar yang hampir pucat, bibir merah merona alami bak kelopak mawar ranum yang baru mekar semalam, surai cokelat madu yang helaian halusnya tertiup oleh angin, juga kontur wajah yang lembut dan sedap dipandang.

Pria mungil itu terlihat tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia bertelanjang kaki, dan hanya mengenakkan selembar kemeja merah muda lembut–kali ini tidak transparan–sampai setengah paha, ada sebuah luka di pelipis dan paha bagian luarnya, sementara di sekitar matanya terlihat berwarna merah muda seolah-olah ia baru habis menangis. Penampilannya yang indah sekaligus rapuh menjadikan pria mungil itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih mempesona.

Layaknya berlian langka di dasar lautan yang berkilauan dan butuh penantian panjang untuk mendapatkannya, sesuatu yang hanya dapat ditemukan dari dalam dirinya. Pantaslah jika Choi menjadikan ia sebagai barang lelang paling spesial malam ini.

"Menarik." Kris yang sedari tadi hampir mati kebosanan pada akhirnya merasa tertarik juga. Pria mungil di atas sana yang terlihat rapuh dan begitu ketakutan setengah mati telah menarik perhatian seorang Wu dari Dragon. Diamatinya barang lelang yang harus ia akui cantik itu, dan menyernyit saat menyadari tubuh itu begitu mungil—sangat pas untuk dipeluk. Tubuh itu, apakah tubuh itu juga akan pas berada dalam pelukannya? Kris menyeringai geli, sepertinya malam ini ia telah mendapatkan buruannya.

"Namanya adalah Baekhyun dari Byun, umurnya baru delapan belas tahun–"

"Baekhyun..." Kris melafalkan nama itu lamat-lamat di bibirnya. Ia mendengus saat mengetahui bahwa umur anak itu masih sangatlah muda dan belia. Kris menyentuh bibir bawahnya menggunakan telunjuk, menikmati raut penuh ketakutan dari pria mungil itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat, dan ia terus menunduk dalam sambil meremat jari-jari mungilnya sejak anak buah Siwon membawanya sampai ke tengah-tengah panggung.

"B-bosss, gawat!" Salah seorang anak buah Siwon datang, tergopoh-gopoh seolah habis berlari puluhan kilo meter. Hal itu membuat para pria dalam kelompok kecil itu menoleh dengan heran ke arahnya. Siwon yang tengah bersandar pada punggung sofa menyernyit dalam, hingga sedetik setelah anak buahnya itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, seketika saja bola matanya melotot hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Di-di mana?"

BRRAKK

Pintu berbahan kayu jati dan berdaun pintu ganda itu menjeblak terbuka hingga membuat Siwon terlonjak dari atas sofa—hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ia meloncat, berdiri tegak, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan dramatis. Ia menelan ludah susah payah saat menemukan rombongan tidak diundang tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan. Para jalang langsung merapatkan paha saat menghirup aroma sensual itu, sementara dominan ikut memutar kepala ke belakang, penasaran.

Lalu binggo! Kekacauan dan kegaduhan memekakkan telinga di dalam ruangan megah itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dalam sekejap langsung digantikan oleh keheningan mencekam dan membekukkan.

Badai apa yang telah membawanya datang?

Mereka terpana dan mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas masih berdiri ketakutan di atas panggung sana. Bahkan Richard tertegun dengan wajah super bodoh. Para pria dari kelompok kecil juga ikut menoleh, dan seketika Mayor Jenderal Lee memutuskan untuk menjadi orang kedua yang ikut berdiri. Aksinya ini lalu diikuti oleh Zico, Yunho, dan yang lainnya. Hanya Kris yang tetap kukuh untuk duduk tenang di atas sofa, bola matanya tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tubuh Baekhyun. Meskipun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang terpancar dari bola matanya; dendam dan kebencian yang mendalam.

e)(o

Seluruh tatapan mata penuh pemujaan sekaligus kengerian kini hanya tertuju pada rombongan berbahaya itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada dua orang pria yang berjalan memimpin di barisan paling depan. Mereka adalah rombongan dari Phoenix, salah satu geng mafia terbesar yang paling disegani dan ditakuti di dunia. Jaman telah berubah, kini bahkan keeksistensian mafia Yakuza dalam dunia kriminal telah tergantikan oleh keberadaan mereka. Bisnis terus berputar, dan Phoenix mengukuhkan posisi mereka sebagai kelas tertinggi, puncak dari rantai makanan.

Sehun adalah bagian dari Phoenix. Ia berjalan di samping kanan, dua langkah di belakang pemimpinnya yang berjalan paling depan. Orang-orang saling berbisik mengomentari penampilan Sehun yang terlihat kelewat santai dengan pakaian rock di tubuh berototnya. Mungkin pakaian itu untuk mencerminkan sifatnya yang bebas dan berdarah dingin. Malam ini Sehun terlihat mengenakan jeans hitam ketat yang robek di bagian lutut, kaus hitam, jaket denim berwarna hijau army yang ditempeli banyak logo dari band rock tua, serta sebuah sepatu boot hitam khusus pria yang menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Sehun lebih terlihat seperti model rupawan, alih-alih sikopat bengis yang senang mempermainkan musuh-musuhnya sebelum akhirnya memusnahkan mereka dengan cara yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan. Sebagai seorang Alpha, Sehun yang kesohor dengan poker face alami memang memiliki aroma yang sangat khas; citrus, bergamot, dan kulit yang membawa kesan dingin sekaligus erotis di saat yang bersamaan. Jalang di dalam ruangan langsung histeris saat Sehun menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada mereka.

"Begitu lebih baik," gumam Sehun, ada seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

Sementara itu pria yang berjalan paling depan, berambut merah api yang terus menancapkan tatapan dinginnya pada pria mungil di atas panggung sejak pintu menjeblak terbuka itu sama sekali tidak memusingkan keadaan di sekitarnya. Pria itu Chanyeol Park, atau Park dari Phoenix, adalah pemimpin dalam geng. Ia yang lebih sering disebut Phoenix karena lambang burung Phoenix di lengan atas serta belakang punggungnya itu datang untuk mampir bukan tanpa sabab-musabab. Phoenix datang karena harus mengambil sesuatu yang kebetulan terdampar di Casino milik Choi ini.

Malam ini Chanyeol memilih untuk mengenakkan pakaian yang lebih masuk akal ketimbang pakaian Sehun. Tubuh berototnya dibalut kemeja linen sutra—buatan tangan—bergaris-garis hitam dan gold yang tiga kancing teratasnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka; mempertontonkan tulang selangka dan dadanya yang seksi. Kemeja itu dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain hitam sepanjang mata kaki yang menggantung di pinggul. Kakinya dibungkus sepatu hitam formal dari kulit asli, dan sebuah overcoat berwarna gelap dibiarkan menggantung, tanpa dipakai, di bahu tegapnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan rambut merah apinya terlihat sengaja dibiarkan kusut.

Chanyeol bagaikan jelmaan iblis yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang malaikat.

Siapa yang tidak tahu itu, ngomong-ngomong.

Bukan hanya memikat lewat kesempurnaan fisiknya yang menyamai dewa-dewa Yunani, tetapi juga karena aroma Alpha yang dimilikinya sangat pekat, gelap, dan sedap hingga dapat menyamarkan aroma Alpha lain. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Aroma pemimpin geng mafia satu ini hampir tidak dapat digambarkan; aromanya memiliki unsur- unsur dari citrus, wine, bercampur dengan rempah-rempah unik yang sangat mengundang dan maskulin hingga menguarkan nuansa panas, jantan, segar, sekaligus sensual di saat yang bersamaan.

Jalang di dalam ruangan ini bahkan merasa sangat beruntung hanya dengan mencium aromanya, apalagi jika dapat tinggal di sisinya walau hanya semalam.

Oh, celana dalam siapa yang sudah kebanjiran?

Di atas panggung sana, Baekhyun Byun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam; jika bisa sampai bumi menelan tubuh ringkihnya. Kedua pahanya ia rapatkan–seperti tengah menahan kencing–tangannya basah oleh keringat dan masih meremat satu sama lain. Mati-matian ia mehanan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya sampai rasanya mau mati. Baekhyun menggigit bibir merah alaminya ngilu, sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu.

Rasa pening menghantam kepalanya seperti pusaran ombak, bergulung-gulung dan membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Pusaran ini—pusaran gairah yang menjerat dirinya. Setiap tarikan nafasnya hanya akan menambah kesakitannya. Itu semua karena aroma itu, aroma pria bersurai merah api di depan sana. Aroma Alphanya, belahan jiwanya, takdirnya, kekasih hatinya. Apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, namun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa—tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

"Aku adalah tunggal."

"Jika dia benar-benar ada, aku akan melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Sakit.

Belahan jiwanya ingin melenyapkannya.

Kekasih hatinya menginginkan kematiannya.

Ingatan itu langsung menghantam tepat di ulu hati Baekhyun hingga Omega di dalam jiwanya meraung-raung, merasa begitu sekarat karena perasaan tidak diinginakan itu lagi-lagi hadir merecoki isi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang merona. Mereka dibuang, tidak, mereka tidak dibuang—karena mereka telah memilih untuk pergi lebih dulu. Kata-kata kejam itu, kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan mantap yang kemudian langsung meremukkan hatinya hingga sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Baekhyun membenci ucapan itu, hingga rasanya ia juga ingin membenci pria itu; prianya. Namun, seberapa besar keinginannya untuk melakukan hal itu, ia tetap tidak dapat membohongi hati dan tubuhnya sendiri bahwa pada kenyataannya ia mencintai pria itu sehingga mustahil untuk bisa membencinya. Baekhyun menginginkan—tidak—lebih dari itu, Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol di sisinya, di dalam pelukannya, untuk ia miliki sendiri. Sekarang, setelah Baekhyun pikir hidupnya akan segera berakhir, pria itu justru datang.

Mungkinkah ia telah mengetahui dirinya, bahwa mereka saling terikat oleh takdir?

Mungkinkah ia berencara untuk menyelamatkannya, atau malah berniat melenyapkannya di depan semua orang?

Baiklah.

Setidaknya Baekhyun akan mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Pheonix." Siwon setengah berlari—sempat tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri—sesaat setelah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol ia segera membungkuk dalam. "Selamat datang, aku tidak menyangka Phoenix sudi untuk meny—"

"Jangan berbasa-basi denganku." Tuhan, suara berat dan dalam Chanyeol adalah seks cair murni. "Aku datang untuk mengambilnya, berikan dia pakau." Telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada tubuh mungil nan ringkih yang berdiri gemetar di atas panggung sana.

"A-apa?!" ucap Siwon tergagap, merasa bingung sesaat, sama seperti semua orang di dalam ruangan yang sama bingungnya. "Kau, kau menginginkannya? Ta-tapi—"

"Ah." Chanyeol seolah memahami sesuatu. "Sebutkan harga yang kau inginkan. Bukankah kau tengah melelangnya." Sebuah pernyataan telak yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh humor, namun bola mata abu-abu terang milik Chanyeol terlihat berkilat-kilat oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan, pertanda ia tidak sedang ingin dibantah.

"Itu..." Siwon menelan ludah kering. Di dalam hati menyeringai licik, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sindiran Chanyeol. Ia mulai menghitung-hitung, berapa harga yang sekiranya pantas untuk ia tawarkan pada Chanyeol sebagai pengganti pria mungil itu. Hingga kemudian, sebuah ide brilian melintas di kepalanya. "Sebelum itu, aku harus tahu mengapa seorang Phoenix menginginkan barang lelang? Bukankah kau dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita atau pun carrier yang kau inginkan?"

"Dia milikku," jawab Chanyeol. Ia menjawab dengan lugas, posesif, dan kelewat santai. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang menahan nafas dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Baekhyun; penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bahkan para dominan langsung merasa gairahnya redup entah ke mana setelah mendengar kata kepemilikan yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Baekhyun di atas sana sudah mendongak dengan mata melotot lucu—tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeolnya.

Ya, aku milikmu, milikilah aku!

Air mata kembali menetes, membasahi pipinya yang gempil. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda bahwa Chanyeolnya menginginkannya? Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila dan kemudian tidak sengaja mendapati tatapan tajam milik Kris yang ditujukan ke pada dirinya. Buru-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, merasa begitu takut dengan tatapan Kris yang menghujamnya. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencari perlindungan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah mate-mu?" Siwon sedikit memelankan suaranya, melotot ngeri.

Lalu suara terkesiap langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Belum." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada santai sembari memandang Baekhyun yang nampak ketakutan setengah mati. Kepala bocah itu terus tertunduk dalam, membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajah cantiknya—dan keparat—Chanyeol dapat melihat luka cukup panjang di bagian kulit luar pahanya.

Seseorang melukai Baekhyun, seseorang harus berhadapan dengan Phoenix.

"Belum?" Siwon sudah terlalu jauh ikut campur, membuat Chanyeol terusik. "Jadi dia adalah calon mate-mu?"

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Choi." Chanyeol memperingatkan. Nadanya dingin, penuh ancaman.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatnya semudah itu, karena di sini, aku juga menginginkannya." Kris beranjak dari atas sofa dan melangkah mendekat. Ia berdiri dua meter dari Chanyeol, menatap penuh selidik. "Dia belum diklaim, dan ia adalah barang lelang. Secara otomatis dia bukan milikmu. Semua orang di dalam ruangan ini berhak untuk mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan seringaian setan. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Harganya, Choi." Ia mengatakannya dengan tenang, terkontrol, dan profesional; nada suara yang biasa ia gunakan saat tengah berbisnis.

"Begini Phoenix, aku tidak—aku pikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Wu adalah benar." Siwon menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf yang semua orang tahu adalah bohong. "Bocah itu telah aku beli, dan di sini ia tengah dilelang. Untuk itu aku pikir jika Wu juga menginginkannya—"

"Aku menawar, dan kau menyebutkan harga. Kau tidak akan dirugikan." Chanyeol menatap Siwon tepat di matanya, tajam. "Dan aku tidak peduli dengan nominalnya, hanya sebutkan."

"Bu-bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian berdua melakukan permainan kecil demi mendapatkan pria mungil yang sepertinya sangat menarik ini, hm?" Inilah rencananya, rencana liciknya. Kris telah terpancing, pria itu juga menginginkan Baekhyun. Meskipun beresiko tetapi Siwon tetap harus mencobanya, karena jika Chanyeol juga ikut terpancing, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa malam ini ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang fantastis.

Ternyata ini memang benar-benar malam besarnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menangani si keparat ini, mungkin dia ingin berkenalan dengan Ohorat(pisau belati Sehun)." Sehun yang awalnya hanya berniat mengantar, pada akhirnya ikut tersulut. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan mengancam, membuat yang ditatap menelan liur untuk kesekian kalinya secara paksa.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangan di udara—cincin perak dengan lingkar biru saphir di jari manisnya terlihat berkilauan—pertanda ia tidak menginginkan bantuan Sehun. "Dengar Choi, berhenti bermain-main."

"Kupikir." Mayor Jenderal Lee menyela. "Choi benar, jika kalian memang benar-benar menginginkan dia, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan siapa diantara kalian yang lebih berhak. Bersikaplah seperti pria sejati."

Tiba-tiba lautan manusia di dalam ruangan berbisik-bisik keras. Sebagian merasa sangat setuju, sementara sebagaian lagi merasa hal itu tidak perlu. Menentang Phoenix hanya akan membawa banyak bencana. Mungkin, karena status mereka sama-sama seorang Alpha sehingga mereka saling mendominasi, meskipun, jika harus dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol mereka telah kalah secara tidak tersirat.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, hanya menyisakan nada-nada indah yang tercipta dari orkestra di sebrang ruangan; menjadi latar dari ketegangan sekaligus kengerian panjang yang jelas terasa di dalam ruangan. Menggantung berat di udara.

"Katakan permainannya."

Perintah dari Chanyeol menjadi suara pertama pemecah keheningan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak meredakan kengerian itu sendiri. Kesediaan Chanyeol menandakan bahwa pemimpin geng mafia itu memang benar-benar menginginkan pria mungil itu, pria mungil yang begitu beruntung sekaligus sial karena harus diinginkan oleh seorang Phoenix.

Hanya ada satu orang di dalam ruangan ini yang terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar kesediaannya. Siwon tersenyum sangat lebar, tidak dapat menahan-nahan kebahagaian, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana dengan... Judi poker?"

"Aku menerimanya," ucap Kris. Suaranya santai namun penuh semangat. Kris tidak akan begitu percaya diri jika bukan karena kemampuannya yang tidak dapat diremehkan itu, juga keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk mendapatkan Omega yang kebetulan milik Phoenix ini.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu tenang, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca seperti biasa. Meskipun, jika lebih diamati dari dekat maka akan ada sebentuk kernyitan samar di wajah tampannya. Chanyeol merasa bingung, sebab Alpha di dalam jiwanya merasa begitu marah, tidak menyukai bagaimana Alpha di dalam jiwa Kris juga menginginkan Omeganya. Chanyeol menatap Kris, mendengus sinis untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Bagaimana Phoenix?" tanya Siwon, harap-harap cemas.

Sehun di belakang sana hanya menyeringai geli, hampir tidak dapat menahan semburan tawanya. Judi poker katanya? Siwon terlalu gegabah, dan benar-benar telah salah langkah. Sehun jadi sedikit merasa menyesal, andai saja ada Jongin—saudara kembarnya—di sini, mungkin mereka akan berguling dan terbahak bersama-sama menertawakan betapa bodohnya orang-orang ini. "Kau seharusnya melihat ini Kai," gumam Sehun benar-benar merasa geli sendiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"O-oh, baiklah, itu bagus!" Siwon tertawa dan bertepuk tangan sekali. "Baiklah, baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Omega mungil di atas sana akan kita jadikan sebagai jackpot. Siapa pun yang memenangkan permainan ini mutlak akan mendapatkannya."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdehem, begitu keras hingga orang-orang menatap ke arahnya. "Aku juga akan ikut bermain." Itu adalah suara Zico, ia menatap orang-orang dengan raut wajah gamang. Menurut Zico ini adalah salah satu jalan pintasnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Jika ia yang memenangkan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan mendekat padanya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, dan dengan begitu ia akan mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"Aku juga ikut."

"Aku juga."

Suara-suara lain kembali terdengar. Ada Yunho yang sebenarnya telah mendapatkan barang lelang yaitu seorang carrier cantik bernama Jaejoong. Juga Mayor Jenderal Lee yang sebenarnya juga sudah mendapatkan dua orang barang lelang sekaligus; satu orang wanita seksi bernama Hyoyeon, dan satu orang carrier bernama Hyojun. Keduanya adalah kembar, ngomong-ngomong. Keduanya memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti Zico, ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Phoenix.

"Aku ikut." Suara lain datang dari pria bernama Henry Lau. Kemudian disusul oleh suara dari pria yang sempat bersitegang dengan Henry saat memperebutkan Yixing tadi, ia bernama Zhoumi. "Aku juga akan ikut."

Chanyeol menyeringai setan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan memandang mereka dengan binar geli di bola mata abu-abu miliknya. Ia yakin, Sehun di belakang punggungnya tengah mati-matian menahan tawa. Judi poker bukan perkara susah—kecuali—tatapan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu tajam, menusuk tepat ke arah Kris dan Siwon, kecuali jika dua diantara bajingan di depannya ini bermain curang.

"Wah." Siwon menatap para pria itu dengan mata berbinar. "Tunggu apalagi, mari kita pergi ke lantai atas, di sana akan lebih nyaman dan lebih pribadi." Ia kemudian memerintahkan lewat isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk segera mempersiapkan segala keperluan.

Para pria yang hendak berduel itu bergerak menuju lantai dua. Mayor Jenderal Lee terlihat mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Kris dengan tongkat sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol justru malah melangkah ke arah berlawanan. Pria bersurai merah api itu berjalan dengan begitu tenang tepat menuju ke arah di mana Baekhyun berada. Zhoumi yang lebih dulu melihat hal itu menghentikan langkah, yang kemudin langsung diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Bos."

"Tidak, biarkan." Siwon mengangkat satu tangan di udara, mulai mengerti dengan batasan. Untuk urusan yang satu ini ia tidak bisa, tidak boleh untuk mencegahnya. Ia tidak boleh sampai menyulut kemurkaan seorang Phoenix yang tengah bermurah hati—atau semua rencananya akan gagal.

Lautan manusia di dalam ruangan memandang dua insan yang sama-sama berparas rupawan itu dengan perasaan takjub sekaligus iri bukan kepalang. Baekhyun yang terlihat indah namun rapuh disaat yang bersamaan sungguh sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat dan dominan. Ketika sampai, Chanyeol memilih untuk berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, membuat Baekhyun hampir menggelepar karena aroma jantan milik Chanyeol langsung menyumbat pernafasannya.

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan menahan nafas, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh manusia setengah dewa itu.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?" Hal itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh mulut seksi Chanyeol. Nadanya begitu dingin, membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam dengan bibir yang ia gigit. Perlahan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali demi menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol di depannya mendengus sinis. "Jadi kau tahu kalau ini adalah ulah kakakmu."

"To-tolong, jangan, jangan sakiti Daehyun hyung. Jangan bunuh dia, jangan sakiti dia, dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku mohon." Baekhyun memohon, sangat, sambil meremat jari-jemarinya yang licin oleh keringat. Ia masih menunduk tidak berani menatap Chanyeol karena terlalu takut.

"Keparat itu, dia membelot mengkhianatiku. Aku yang memberi dia dan keluarganya atap, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung." Nadanya tenang dan terkontrol namun kemurkaan dalam pancaran matanya benar-benar telah menjelaskan semuanya. "Sekarang inilah apa yang dia dapat dari kebodohannya. Adik kandungnya sendiri dijual dan hampir menjadi budak, dan dia mengemis padaku."

"Tolong, tolong, jangan bunuh dia, jangan bunuh Daehyun hyung, aku mohon," mohon Baekhyun, suaranya mengiba meminta ampun. Sementara Omega di dalam jiwanya, bagian dari dirinya semakin merasa kesakitan. Seharusnya ia ditenangkan dari segala kekalutan ini, tapi Chanyeol justru malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Tuhan, betapa sensitifnya Baekhyun sekarang. Betapa mudahnya ia untuk disakiti bahkan setelah kesakitan yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, aneh, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. "Bunuh saja aku, tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun. Suaranya tenang dan begitu mantap. Namun sepasang matanya, mata bening itu berkaca-kaca dan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan tetesan air mata.

Rahang Chanyeol tegang, tidak menyukai jawaban Baekhyun yang begitu percaya diri menyambut kematiannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mencengkram dagu pria mungil itu menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memaksanya mendongak. "Ke mana matamu melihat saat berbicara?" Chanyeol mencengkram dagu itu semakin erat saat Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya ke samping, menghindari tatapannya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menggulirkan iris sewarna madu miliknya hingga tepat bersibobrok dengan iris abu-abu terang milik Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Tiba-tiba air mata meleleh melewati kedua sudut matanya saat melihat betapa tampannya wajah sang Alpha, belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya. Apakah tidak akan berdosa jika Baekhyun memandang pahatan sempurna itu lebih lama lagi. Bola matanya yang bulat namun begitu tajam, alisnya yang tebal sempurna, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipinya yang tinggi dengan garis rahang tegas, juga keningnya yang licin.

Betapa rupawan Alphanya, beruntungnya Baekhyun.

Lalu perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada bibir pria itu, belahan bibir merah muda yang begitu seksi dan mengundang. Baekhyun berkedip malu dan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh itu, tubuh ramping namun berotot yang terlihat sangat proforsional. Tubuh itu pasti sangat hangat dan nyaman untuk dipeluk. Apakah Baekhyun boleh memeluk tubuh itu?

"Aku adalah tunggal."

"Jika dia benar-benar ada, aku akan melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Tidak.

Jangan.

Chanyeol menginginkan kematiannya, ia tidak berhak memimpikan hal yang mustahil terjadi. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayang. Ia sudah mengatakannya, ia berjanji, ia tidak akan merasa keberatan jika Chanyeol membunuhnya.

Sementara di depannya Chanyeol merasa begitu terganggu dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun pada dirinya. Hasrat gila itu, hasrat gila itu kembali hadir, lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Hasrat di mana dirinya ingin melindungi bocah mungil di depannya. Hasrat di mana ia ingin memilikinya, mencumbunya, menciumnya, mendekapnya di dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun, untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk ia hancurkan, lebih daripada siapa pun.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Alpha di dalam jiwanya bergidik oleh sesuatu yang menyenangkan, mungkin merasa bahagia dengan kejujuran Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," bisik Chanyeol. Suaranya yang berat dan serak terdengar begitu lembut, mengagetkan Baekhyun juga dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat ini." Kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan melangkah semakin dekat hingga ujung sepatu mahalnya hampir menyentuh ujung jari kaki Baekhyun. Bocah itu tetap mendongak menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol dengan sorot mata lucu dan kekanakkan, terlalu bingung atas sikap Chanyeol yang dirasakannya berubah.

Ketegangan di dalam ruangan berubah menjadi begitu erotis ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merunduk dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk kemudian menjilat luka di pelipis Baekhyun. Rasa anyir di lidahnya tidak ia pedulikan, karena Chanyeol lebih peduli dengan air muka Baekhyun yang berubah drastis. Kepala bocah itu kembali menunduk dalam, namun Chanyeol bersumpah, ia sempat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pipi itu berubah menjadi merona sampai ke telinga.

Belum reda akan kejutan yang dibuatnya, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol melepas coatnya untuk kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Baekhyun hingga tangan dan tubuh si mungil hampir tenggelam.

Rasanya Baekhyun mau pingsan.

Terlebih ketika Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh rambut dengan dahinya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," bisik Chanyeol, desah nafasnya yang beraroma seperti wine dan tembakau membakar wajah Baekhyun sampai berefek pada tubuhnya yang langsung bergetar dengan hebat. "Aku harus membereskan mereka untukmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jarinya bergetar, dan bola matanya kembali meneteskan air mata. Omega di dalam jiwanya mengerang tidak setuju. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan ia sendirian. Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol erat untuk mencegah kepergiannya. Baekhyun ingin memohon agar waktu dapat berhenti, sedikit lebih lama untuk dirinya. Ia ingin lebih lama merasakan kehangatan pria itu di sisinya, di sini bersamanya. Isakan keluar dari bibirnya, tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, begitu pula dengan hatinya, tidak bisakah ia merasakan kebahagian sedikit saja?

"Jangan menangis." Bisikan penuh nada memerintah itu seharusnya menjadi peringatan mutlak, namun Baekhyun dengan berani mengabaikannya dan justru malah semakin keras menangis. Ia terisak-isak pilu, membuat orang-orang menatapnya simpati. "Aku pergi." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik hendak pergi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas kencang saat Chanyeol berbalik. Ia terisak keras, lalu entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Baekhyun menggerakkan jari-jemarinya yang bergetar dan hampir tertutup lengan coat untuk mencengkram kain kemaja di bagian punggung Chanyeol. "Jangan—hiks—jangan pergi lagi," isak Baekhyun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku—hiks—lagi."

Alpha di dalam jiwa Chanyeol merana mendengar permohonan itu. Chanyeol berbalik, memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh seperti selembar daun kering. Chanyeol mendekat, merengkuh kuat pinggul ramping Baekhyun dengan satu tangan hingga wajah si mungil membentur dadanya yang bidang. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, mengusak wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, menghirup dengan rakus aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram kain di bagian dada Chanyeol, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol, lebih dekat, lebih rapat hingga tidak ada sekat pemisah.

"Nghh." Baekhyun mengerang senang merasakan aroma belahan jiwanya yang memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lain, membuatnya mendongak. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga hidung keduanya bergesekan. "Baek—"

"Chanyeollie, jangan—hiks—jangan pergi, aku mohon, " isak Baekhyun keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan jemarinya masih mencengram kemeja Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. Hanya saja, bukan hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol melotot, melainkan panggilan bocah itu kepadanya.

Apa yang ia katakan?

"Chanyeollie ak—hmmpptt!"

Bibir Chanyeol membentur bibir Baekhyun, mencegahnya untuk berkata-kata. Sialan, panggilan apa itu? Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani memanggilnya dengan sekurang ajar itu. Tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan hanya ibunya yang ia ijinkan untuk memanggil dirinya Chanyeol.

Berani-beraninya Baekhyun, beraninya ia.

Chanyeol mencium rakus bibir mungil yang ranum itu dan erangan rendah langsung lolos dari dasar tenggorokannya, percis seperti seekor binatang liar, begitu seksi. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, hingga membuat bocah yang belum pernah merasakan ciuman itu menggigil dan hanya dapat diam menikmati.

Alphanya.

Belahan jiwanya.

Kekasih hatinya menciumnya.

Mereka berciuman.

Bibir Baekhyun dicumbui oleh Chanyeol, di kecup dari ujung ke ujung. Satu tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan kuat agar membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, menahannya agar tidak pergi ke mana pun. Chanyeol menikmati wajah itu, wajah merah merona di mana kelopak matanya terpejam dengan nyaman. Gigi Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, Tuhan, Baekhyun adalah candu. Ketika anak itu merasakan sakit dan dengan bingung membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol dengan nakal menelusupkan lidahnya.

"Ahn," desah Baekhyun. Omega di dalam jiwanya menggelepar senang. Lidah Chanyeol menyentuh isi mulutnya tanpa jijik, bergeliya memporak-porandakan seluruhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, menarik tengkuknya agar pria itu semakin membungkuk; secara tidak langsung memerintahnya, namun Alpha itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bibir Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian, membuat Baekhyun menggigil.

Rasanya seperti ada magis diantara mereka berdua.

Mungkin karena mereka saling terikat oleh takdir.

Karena mereka telah terpilih untuk menjadi sepasang.

Ciuman Chanyeol menuntut, namun begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Terasa sangat menyenangkan; helaian rambut Chanyeol di jari-jemarinya yang bergetar, tubuh Chanyeol yang menempel erat dengan tubuhnya, bibir liar Chanyeol di bibirnya, juga telapak kakinya yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasanya mau melayang, dengan malu-malu bibirnya membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ikut menghisap dan memainkan bibir itu semampunya.

Phoenix benar-benar telah hilang kendali, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bagaimana lautan manusia di bawah sana menganga melihat aksinya. Ketika ciuman itu semakin memanas dan nafas Baekhyun berubah menjadi putus-putus, Chanyeol dengan segala kewarasannya mencoba untuk berhenti. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh dan bibir bawah Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mulutnya dengan begitu erotis. Baekhyun merengek, menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar pria itu kembali menciumnya namun Chanyeol malah menempelkan mulutnya di dahi si mungil.

"Dengarkan ini, dengarkan aku." Bibir Chanyeol menempel dengan dahi si mungil, berbisik di sana. "Aku akan kembali, aku bersumpah—"

"Tidak Chanyeollie—hiks—aku tidak mau!" isak Baekhyun kalap. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Chanyeol, hampir mencekiknya. Chanyeol mencium pangkal hidungnya, menjilat lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, mencoba menenangkan. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun agar si mungil sadar bahwa ia berada dalam perlindungannya yang kuat. Mulutnya menyentuh mulut Baekhyun, dan ia mencoba untuk menyampaikan sesuatu lewat tatapan matanya tepat ketika bola mata berwarna cokelat terang itu terbuka untuknya.

Bola mata jernih yang menatapnya sayang dan nampak berkabut karena lelehan air mata itu terasa menggetarkan di jiwa Chanyeol. "Sshh... Jangan menangis. Aku bersumpah sayang, aku bersumpah." Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dalam, sebelum kemudian mengucapkan sebuah sumpah yang terasa seperti datang dari kegelapan.

"Aku bersumpah, akan ada malam tanpa siang untuk kita bercinta tanpa akhir."

to be continued

a/n: cerita sudah di publish lebih dulu di wattpad dengan judul dan author yang sama. Aku homonymous mempublish ulang cerita ini di ffn untuk mengetahui apakah readersnim berminat dengan cerita ini. Terima kasih3


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan Kedua dan Kebebasan

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

2

Kesengsaraan beradu dengan gelap pekat malam.

Lampu-lampu temaram berderet, di mana bagian saklarnya hampir putus sehingga sesekali akan mati dan hidup tanpa sebab. Lorong panjang yang begitu kotor—begitu cocok untuk dijadikan sarang nyamuk—juga serentetan penjara berisikan ratusan manusia kurang beruntung yang memenuhi sisi lorong; menjadi pemandangan ngeri di setiap langkah kaki mungil Baekhyun.

Ketika, bola matanya yang berwarna sehangat madu itu secara tidak sengaja menoleh ke samping, kengerian tak tertahankan langsung nampak dan menghantam dirinya, di mana ia melihat lusinan manusia di dalam salah satu sel jeruji besi itu meraung dan melotot menatap dirinya. Keadaan mereka sungguh sangat mengenaskan; pakaian compang-camping, tubuh kotor, dan mulut dipenuhi busa entah apa.

Dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi kekar yang berjalan di belakang punggung Baekhyun langsung mendorongnya pelan—aroma Phoenix yang melekat pada tubuh dan coat yang dipakaianya itu membuat mereka ketakutan bukan main—menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Menunduk dalam, ia kembali melangkah hati-hati seolah ada begitu banyak beling di bawah kakinya. Baekhyun iba namun memilih diam, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan meremat sesuatu yang ia temukan di dalam saku coat Chanyeol.

Para manusia malang yang berada di dalam sel jeruji besi itu adalah apa yang disebut sebagai barang buangan; tidak menarik, dan tidak berharga. Siwon akan menjual mereka dengan harga murah di sebuah pasar gelap. Tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada orang-orang malang itu. Namun, menurut kabar yang banyak beredar, orang-orang tersebut dijual untuk kemudian dibedah dan diambil organ tubuhnya; dari organ bagian luar, sampai organ bagian dalam. Beberapa dari mereka akan dipakai untuk sebuah pengobatan, dan beberapa lagi dipakai sebagai penunjang kecantikan seperti dalam hal operasi bedah plastik.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengkeret, membayangkan nasibnya yang juga tidak kalah malang. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang untuk menjemputnya, maka mungkin malam ini Baekhyun telah terjual dan dijadikan budak; hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia ngeri setengah mati.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat senang kerena terlahir sebagai seorang carrier cantik, bahkan mate Alpha-mu adalah Phoenix. Bayangkan jika kau seperti mereka, mungkin sek—"

"Bodoh, jaga bicaramu! Dia ini calon mate Phoenix, jika kata-katamu menyinggung perasaannya, kelak hidupmu akan habis di tangannya." Pria yang berdiri di sisi kiri memperingatkan dengan wajah melotot penuh amarah pada kawannya yang berjanggut, dan berdiri di sisi kanan.

"Bisa saja malam ini dia dimenangkan oleh yang lain, aku dengar Wu sangat piawai dalam berjudi," sangkal si pria berjanggut.

Kata-kata pria berjanggut itu telah membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri paling depan menggigil tanpa sebab. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa amat ketakutan akan kemungkinan tersebut. Baekhyun menggigit bibir resah, dengan cepat pemuda bermata puppy itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil membayangkan ciuman hangat Chanyeol dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya yang langsung menenangkan di jiwanya.

Pria di samping kanan mendengus, menatap pria berjanggut dengan kesal. "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Phoenix pasti akan memenangkan permainan, karena jika tidak-" Pria itu menarik nafas dalam, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan begitu berat, "Jika tidak, maka bukan hanya hidupmu saja yang habis, tapi hidup semua orang di dalam Casino ini juga akan habis. Itu artinya hidupku juga, apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

"I-itu, itu..." Merasa kata-kata kawannya itu memang benar, pria berjanggut tadi langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, hampir tersedak. Pria berjanggut itu tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika pemimpin geng mafia itu murka. Dengan terburu-buru ia setengah berlari ke depan, menghadap Baekhyun yang terlihat melongo imut. Pria berjanggut itu kemudian membungkuk sedalam yang ia bisa. "Mohon maafkan saya, Mr. Park."

Dari melongo imut sekarang raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi melotot lucu dengan sorot mata kekanakkan miliknya. Bulu matanya yang lentik itu bergetar kala mendengar panggilan yang disematkan oleh pria tinggi kekar penuh bulu kasar di depannya.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Tiba-tiba, jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan sangat kencang, seolah-olah ingin melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku sebanyak dua kali untuk menjawab permintaan maaf tersebut, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya; melewati pria berjanggut itu dengan pipi memerah dan perasaan berdebar luar biasa.

"Biarkan saya." Pria berjanggut itu membukakkan pintu sel di depannya seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seorang putri. Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun saat ini telah sampai di sel khusus yang selama hampir dua malam ini menjadi rumahnya; sel yang terisolasi dan hanya diperuntukan bagi seluruh barang lelang. "Silahkan masuk, kami permisi Mr. Park." Pria berjanggut dan kawannya membungkuk dalam, sebelum akhirnya menutup dan mengunci pintu sel berbahan baja tersebut.

Sejak kapan mereka membungkuk pada Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sembilan orang manusia tengah bersimpuh di atas karpet berbulu mahal di dalam ruangan, dan menatap dirinya dengan mata penuh rasa cemas. Mungkin karena Baekhyun yang termuda sehingga mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Tiba-tiba air mata terasa menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Chanyeollie—hiks—Chanyeollie datang menjemputku. Dia akan membawaku pergi dari tempat ini," isak Baekhyun keras. Pria mungil itu berlari, menubruk tubuh Jaejoong dan Yixing dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Bagaimana maksudmu? Maksudmu dia mem-membelimu?" Yixing menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan anak itu yang sekarang sesenggukan di dadanya.

"Atau dia ber—Astaga!"

"Ya Tuhan, jauhkan si mungil ini dariku!"

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah dia perbuat?!"

"Apa yang ada di tubuhnya itu?!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?!" Baekhyun melotot bingung ketika Yixing, Jaejoong dan yang lainnya beringsut menjauhi tubuhnya. Mereka kemudian bersimpuh di sudut ruangan dan menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah si mungil adalah hama pengganggu. "Ada apa, kenapa kalian menjauh?" Bibirnya terlihat melengkung ke bawah, hampir kembali menangis.

"Itu, aromamu Baekhyun, aromamu-" Jaejoong tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia benar-benar merasa hidungnya tersumbat. Bahkan dua orang carrier dan tiga orang wanita di dalam ruangan tengah mati-matian menekan paha mereka.

"Aroma Phoenix?" bisik Baekhyun, matanya melotot lucu seolah menanti kepastian.

Sembilan orang di depannya mengangguk secara serempak, membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat. Ia menggigit bibir plum miliknya dan menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan cara yang begitu imut.

Hening.

Mereka masih menatap dirinya dengan ketakutan sekaligus perasaan menahan terangsang—karena persetan—aroma jantan ini benar-benar memabukkan.

"Chanyeollie itu—" Baekhyun berkedip-kedip dan menelan ludah susah payah sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "—Phoenix."

"APAAA?!"

e)(o

"Itu tidak benar, aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melenyapkan Brigadir Kim. Lagipula untuk apa aku melakukannya? Pangkatnya berada di bawahku, dan dia bahkan masih sangat muda." Mayor Lee terkekeh serak, mengepulkan asap dari cerutu di tangannya. Sementara kedua tangannya masih bertumpu pada tongkat berkepala elang miliknya.

"Benarkah?" Itu adalah suara berat Chanyeol. Ia duduk di kepala kursi, diapit oleh Siwon yang duduk di samping kiri dan Sehun yang duduk di samping kanan, bersebrangan tepat dengan Kris.

Para pria penguasa di dalam ruangan memutuskan untuk minum, dan berbincang ngalor-ngidul tentang kehidupan nyaris sempurna mereka sebagai pemanasan sebelum memulai permainan. Kursi-kursi berwarna merah marun dengan sandarannya yang empuk dan menjulang tinggi berjajar mengelilingi meja judi. Meskipun atensi mereka memang lebih banyak menyoroti kehidupan Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol kurang tertarik sehingga hanya akan menanggapi seperlunya. Namun, entah mengapa topik yang satu ini membuat Chanyeol terusik.

Suho Kim terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi. Sepertinya pangeran chaebol itu juga enggan melewatkan permainan. Setelah menemui Yixing dan sempat menyebabkan keributan kecil, anak buahnya tiba-tiba datang dan memberitahu dirinya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di acara pelelangan. Suho yang niat awalnya akan pulang bersama Yixing akhirnya menunda kepulangan dan justru malah berakhir di sini.

"Jadi itu bukan hanya sekedar isu?" tanya Suho gatal. Sebab Brigadir Jenderal Kim atau Kim Jongdae ini adalah kerabat dekatnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin melenyapkan Kim karena Kim mengetahui tentang operasi sapu bersih yang kau lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu," terang Chanyeol. Nadanya penuh humor, namun diselimuti sesuatu yang menakutkan; seolah-olah ia sengaja mengatakannya untuk menakut-nakuti Mayor Lee.

"Operasi sapu bersih di Uruk?" Kali ini suara Kris yang terdengar. Pria beralis tebal itu terlihat cukup kaget dengan kebenaran tersebut.

"I-itu, itu tidak benar." Mayor Lee mencengkram kepala tongkatnya semakin kencang hingga urat-urat di punggung tangannya terlihat menonjol. Matanya menatap Suho cemas saat pria itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam. "Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan itu, karena, karena Brigadir Kim adalah sahabatku."

Brengsek, ia merasa muak karena tersudut.

"Ya, aku harap begitu. Sebaiknya kau pegang ucapanmu itu Mayor Lee," ucap Suho tegas.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi begitu tegang. Meskipun, seringaian setan terlihat masih menari-nari di bibir seksi Chanyeol, seolah-olah pria tampan itu begitu puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Di tengah-tengah ketegangan menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba semburan tawa Sehun yang berat dan lepas menggema di dalam ruangan, menyebabkan orang-orang langsung mengalihkan fokus mereka pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, aku hampir bisa melihat wajah bodoh kalian," ejek Sehun. Tidak sopan, seperti biasa.

Namun sepertinya kata-kata tidak sopan itu cukup ampuh untuk mencairkan suasana, sebab orang-orang di dalam ruangan membalas dengan kekehan ringan. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, dan meminum vodka dalam gelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, ke mana Kai? Kalian biasanya lengket."

Sehun menatap Henry dan mengangguk. "Akhir-akhir ini Bos senang berkebun, karena itu Bos memerintahkan Kai pergi ke Indonesia untuk mengurus salah satu perkebunan di sana."

Tatapan orang-orang langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol. Mereka menyernyit membayangkan Chanyeol yang kejam memiliki hobi bercocok tanam, juga Jongin yang biasa menggenggam senjata tiba-tiba sibuk menggenggam bibit dan cangkul. Sadar akan kebingungan mereka—dan sebelum Chanyeol murka lalu membakarnya hidup-hidup—Sehun bergegas mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada dan terkekeh.

"Kebun ganja, ngomong-ngomong."

Orang-orang itu ikut terkekeh, bahkan Mayor Lee terlihat luar biasa santai di sandaran kursinya kendati yang baru saja mereka bicarakan menyangkut barang haram. Menurut orang, hukum itu buta, tidak pandang bulu. Beginilah kebutaan yang Mayor Lee pelajari; berpura-pura buta dan berpikir bahwa bisnis kotor yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya bukan menjadi urusannya selama mereka membawa keuntungan dan tidak merugikan dirinya.

Ironis memang.

"Tapi kenapa Indonesia?" Yunho menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun. "Maksudku, bukankah negara itu dikenal sebagai produsen extasi?"

Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah seolah tidak setuju. "Mereka memiliki mariyuana dengan kualitas nomor satu di dunia. Bos sendiri yang merekomendasikan negara itu untuk dieksekusi."

"Jadi kalian." Zico menatap Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian, wajahnya penuh senyum. "Bukan hanya bersaing untuk seorang carrier, tapi juga bersaing untuk bisnis. Karena seingatku, Wu juga senang berkebun."

"Jangan libatkan bisnis di sini. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah sepercaya diri ini untuk menang," ucap Kris. Bola mata berwarna hitam pekat miliknya menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sinar penuh tekad. "Aku bisa melihat kemenanganku tepat ketika kau mencium carriermu itu seolah-olah kalian akan berpisah untuk selamanya."

Orang-orang menatap satu sama lain, menunggu balasan Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan ciuman perpisahan, kami hanya terlalu bergairah," balas Chanyeol kelewat tenang. Pria itu menyesap wine dalam gelas kristalnya, merasa puas saat cairan pekat itu membakar di tenggorokannya.

Pangeran dari Dragon di depannya terlihat menegang di kursinya, terlebih saat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-kata erotisnya yang membuat semua orang berdehem untuk mengalihkan suasana panas yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

"Rasa bibirnya benar-benar nikmat, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memasukinya saat itu juga." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai, dan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang sempat dihisap Baekhyun. Ia Kemudian menatap tepat di mata Kris lewat bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya yang berkilat-kilat geli. "Jangan berpikir untuk memiliki Baekhyun, kau terlalu mudah untuk aku singkirkan."

Sebelum, Kris melompat ke atas meja judi dan menyerang Chanyeol—yang sudah pasti akan balik menyerang—Sehun lebih dulu menyela, "Bos."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang menyodorkan ponsel padanya. Wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat serius saat ia mengucapkan, "Minseok."

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel itu, menempelkannya pada telinga. "Ini aku."

Hening beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Chanyeol kembali menebar seringaian. Kali ini bukan seringaian mengejek seperti tadi, melainkan seringaian penuh kepuasan. "Bagus, kabari aku jika dia telah sampai." Lalu Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun. "Sehun yang akan melakukannya."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar, namun Chanyeol sudah sangat mengenal wajah itu dengan baik. Ia dapat menangkap tatapan lain dari anak itu yang seolah mengatakan 'melakukan apa?' tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Ia ingin membiarkan pemuda albino itu menerka-nerka tugas apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

"Ingat, aku sudah menugaskanmu untuk menyiapkan segalanya malam ini." Minseok sepertinya mengatakan hal yang lucu, sebab sebelum menutup sambungan telepon Chanyeol sempat tertawa serak dan menjawab, "Ya, aku berencana membawanya pulang. Malam ini dia harus berada di atas ranjangku, bukan di tempat yang berbau seperti kotoran ini."

Kata-kata Chanyeol merujuk pada Casino milik Siwon yang beraroma uang; bagi Chanyeol aroma uang sama seperti aroma kotoran.

Orang-orang sepertinya sudah dapat menebak hal lucu apa yang sampai membuat seorang Phoenix tertawa. Sementara itu, Siwon terlihat mengembangkan lubang hidungnya hingga mekar; mungkin merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ada apa babe?" Sehun tiba-tiba melayangkan tatapan sensualnya pada Zico; sengaja untuk menggoda rapper satu itu, sebab Sehun menangkap jelas bagaimana pria itu tidak berhenti menatap dirinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Casino ini.

"A-apa? Tidak ada." Zico mengambil gelas wine miliknya, meminum cairan pekat itu dengan gugup saat Sehun—pria yang diam-diam begitu menarik perhatiannya itu—mengedipkan sebelah mata genit padanya. Dengan sengaja pria jantan itu menguarkan feromon Alpha di tubuhnya, yang mana langsung menghantam di indera penciuman Zico hingga membuatnya menggigil.

Sementara itu orang-orang menatap Sehun aneh, bahkan jalang di sekeliling langsung terkesiap dan merapatkan paha mereka.

"Hey, itu tidak perlu bung," protes Suho. Ia menyernyit, mengambil dollar untuk membaui hidung mancungnya yang mana aksinya itu langsung diikuti oleh Siwon.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun?" Yunho mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya beberapa kali.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, menatap orang-orang dengan geli. "Aku tidak sengaja." Lalu ia berucap tanpa suara pada Zico yang terlihat pura-pura acuh. "Cepat atau lambat, aku akan membobolmu."

Obrolan para penguasa itu berlanjut. Sementara beberapa pelayan datang dari arah mini bar untuk menuang minuman baru dan beberapa pria menarik jalang seksi kepangkuan mereka, juga Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk menghisap batang rokok yang disulut dari pematik api di tangan Sehun, salah satu anak buah Siwon datang dari balik pintu untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada pria itu.

"Baiklah." Siwon bertepuk tangan sekali, memberi tanda. "Permainan akan di mulai. Jokwon, silahkan."

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut disisir menyamping super klimis, dan pakaian semi formal berupa kemeja putih bersih, celana kain gelap, dasi kupu-kupu, serta rompi tanpa lengan dengan ukiran emas dan hijau jambrud yang rumit terlihat berjalan menuju meja judi. Pria bernama Jokwon itu berdiri di tengah-tengah, antara kursi Sehun dan Suho, menatap semua orang dengan senyuman dan tatapan mata profesional.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jokwon, senang bisa melayani anda semua," kata Jokwon. Saat itu pria lain dengan pakaian sama datang, membawa baki kartu. Beberapa jalang seksi juga datang membawa tumpukkan chip bundar berwarna hitam dengan lingkar merah dan chip ersegi berwarna merah juga biru berharga ratusan juta dollar yang mereka letakkan di depan pemain.

"Gentlemen, kita akan mulai permainannya." Jokwon tersenyum profesional, memamerkan ke udara bungkus kartu yang masih tersegel rapi dalam genggamannya.

e)(o

Baekhyun menelan ludah, menatap sembilan orang di depannya dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Jari-jemarinya yang licin oleh keringat terjalin sementara bibir bawahnya ia kulum untuk kemudian ia gigiti gemas; ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk miliknya, sebagai pengalihan saat ia tengah merasa gugup, kikuk, atau pun bingung. Ia membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya kembali menutup, terus begitu hingga ia terlihat seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen.

"Baekhyun, ja-jadi Chan-ya Tuhan aku sekarang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyebutkan namanya." Jaejoong berkedip-kedip cepat, menatap Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Salah seorang wanita berparas cantik, bernama Yoona memelototkan matanya marah. "Kalau aku tahu kau itu calon mate Phoenix, aku pasti akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik lagi. Perlakuan yang istimewa, kau tahu!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, mana mau dia diperlakukan istimewa. Lagipula apa yang bisa kau berikan padanya? Kita hanya memiliki satu karpet bulu dan sembilan bantal, juga sembilan lembar selimut." Wanita bernama Sooyoung yang juga memiliki paras cantik menyenggol bahu Yoona cukup keras sambil memelototinya, membuat Yoona mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari cara ampuh agar aroma jantan sialan itu enyah dari hidungku." Seorang carrier cantik bernama Ren mencoba menengahi. Pria cantik itu terlihat menutup hidung mancungnya kencang, sehingga suara yang keluar dari mulutnya jadi terdengar seperti seekor tikus terjepit.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Baekhyun membuka coatnya itu?" Seorang carrier lain, bernama Hyojun berpendapat yang mana langsung diamini oleh saudara kembarnya, Hyeoyon.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" seru Jaejoong kelewat semangat.

"Nah, itu baru benar." Yixing menepuk pahanya kencang, ikut setuju. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh kelembutan seorang ibu. "Baekhyun sayang, kau mau kan melepas coat itu dan menyimpannya di pojok ruangan, karena ya Tuhan, kami bisa orgasme tanpa sebab kalau kau terus memakai coat itu sambil berkeliaran di sekeliling kami."

Baekhyun berjongkok, memandang sembilan orang manusia yang masih mengkeret di pojok-pojok ruangan, dan tengah menatap dirinya dengan penuh permohonan. Sejujurnya ia ingin merengek karena merasa enggan untuk melepas coat beraroma kekasih hatinya ini; ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol lagi meskipun hanya aromanya. Namun, melihat bagaimana tersiksanya mereka, Baekhyun jadi merasa sudah sangat egois.

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku coat, memantapkan diri. "Baiklah," gumamnya sembari mengangguk. Ketika, ia hendak menarik tangannya keluar dari dalam saku, jari-jarinya kembali bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus ia remat. Baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya menarik sesuatu itu keluar.

"Ini..." Matanya membelalak, memperhatian perban putih bekas dengan plester pokemon yang menjuntai di atas telapak tangannya. "Chanyeollie masih menyimpannya?"

Saat itu hujan deras terus mengguyur bumi, tidak hanya sendiri, hujan ini datang bersama gelombang badai dan petir yang malam itu berpesta; memporak-porandakan banyak rumah dan pepohonan besar. Cuaca yang buruk ini membuat orang-orang enggan untuk pergi keluar rumah, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam kamar; menggulung tubuh dengan selimut tebal, menghidupkan pemanas ruangan, menghidupkan perapian, dan menutup seluruh pintu juga jendela rapat-rapat; menghalau dari rasa dingin yang menyengat hingga ke tulang.

Namun anehnya, hal itu justru berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria mungil yang alih-alih menggulung tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal, justru ia malah menendang selimut itu menjauh. Pria mungil itu bahkan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan di dalam kamarnya hingga batas maksimal, padahal sebelumnya ia hampir tidak pernah menghidupkan benda itu sebab tubuh mungilnya sensitif dengan udara dingin.

Bukan hanya itu, saat ini pria mungil itu juga sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia bugil; sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara petir, gelombang badai, atau pun dingin yang seharusnya menusuk-nusuk bagian tubuhnya yang terpapar secara terang-terangan.

Pria mungil itu—Baekhyun Byun—menggeliat hebat di atas ranjangnya yang berderak akibat aksinya. Titik-titik keringat mengalir deras, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, membanjiri sekujur tubuh liatnya yang bergidik penuh gairah hingga tubuh itu kini menjadi licin dan berkilat. Lengan kiri bagian atasnya terasa panas, seolah terbakar. Namun rasa panas itu tidak bisa melebihi rasa panas yang saat ini menyerang dan menghantam bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Rasanya lebih daripada terbakar, ini lebih seperti Baekhyun telah hangus.

Baekhyun merintih-rintih nyaring bahkan terisak keras, kedua telapak kakinya dengan kurang ajar menjejak kasur berbalut bed cover di bawahnya hingga kusut.

"Nnh—nghh—ahhn." Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat hingga buku jarinya memutih dan urat-urat pada pembuluh darahnya tercetak jelas. Kedua matanya sudah lama terpejam erat, sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga liur menetes membasahi dagunya. "Tid—hiks—Mama, angh!"

Umurnya baru menginjak usia delapan belas, tepat jam dua belas malam kemarin. Ibunya bilang cepat atau lambat ia mungkin akan mengalami masa heat, sebelum saat itu tiba ibunya ingin agar Baekhyun tidak pergi ke mana pun. Baekhyun pikir itu mungkin seminggu, atau sebulan, atau bahkan tahun depan. Namun ternyata boom! Esoknya, tepatnya malam ini, ia mendapatkan masa heat pertamanya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya; seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya menjadi sangat, sangat sensitif, seakan ia begitu haus dan mendamba akan belaian dari seorang pejantan.

Omega yang mulai tumbuh dalam jiwanya bergidik saat penisnya berkedut, terasa panas mengacung hingga melekat dengan perutnya. Titik-titik precum yang lengket mulai mengalir dari lubang kencingnya yang sekarang terlihat licin dan mengkilap.

Semua hal itu tidak lebih mengerikan dari lubang analnya; ceruk lembab itu sekarang terasa luar biasa gatal, geli, dan terus berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan lubrikan berupa cairan bening yang membasahi kasur bercampur bersama cairan precum miliknya. Wajah Baekhyun merona, tidak, sekujur tubuhnya merona. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya yang sudah mati-matian ia halau, kendati tidak ada satu pun orang di dalam ruangan ini yang mencoba memuaskannya.

Ketika ia mencoba bangun, pusing langsung menghantamnya membuat ia hanya bisa kembali melemparkan kepalanya pada bantal.

Baekhyun ingin dipuaskan, Omega dalam jiwanya ingin dipuaskan.

"Aaaaarrrrrgghhhh!" jerit Baekhyun pilu, hampir sekarat. Air mata berlomba-lomba mengalir melewati pipi gempilnya saat lengan kiri atasnya kembali tersengat oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Kali ini sengatan itu jauh lebih tajam dan jauh lebih menyakitkan, seolah-olah besi panas baru saja ditancapkan dengan sengaja di sana, membuatnya semakin terisak-isak menahan kesakitan tidak tertahankan itu.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia lalu perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat rasa menyengat itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan hanya tertinggal sedikit rasa ngilu. Baekhyun menyernyit merasakan pusing masih menderanya, dan bahkan denyutan-denyutan gairah itu masih merasuki seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lemah dan mendamba.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kiri, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bergetar untuk kemudian ia arahkan pada lengan kirinya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh lengan itu, dan menarik bagian atas lengannya agar ia dapat dengan mudah melihat tanda yang baru saja tercetak di sana.

Ya, sebuah tanda, tanda kepemilikan yang abadi.

Tanda yang akan membawa Baekhyun pada belahan jiwanya.

"I-ini..." Baekhyun melotot horor dengan suara terkesiap. Ia menatap lekat-lekat tanda itu, sebuah tanda melingkar berwarna merah bata yang menyerupai tato. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun begitu terkejut setengah mati, melainkan lambangnya, bentuk dari tandanya; itu adalah burung Phoenix. Sebuah lingkaran yang di isi sayap dan bentuk dari burung Phoenix, tanda itu diukir dengan begitu rumit, begitu indah, penuh dengan detail dan ketelitian seolah-olah si pengukir menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya untuk membuat tanda tersebut di lengan Baekhyun.

"Indah..." bisik Baekhyun, air mata lagi-lagi mengalir. Sejenak ia melupakan gairahnya yang masih membuncah dan meledak-ledak, karena persetan, tanda pada lengannya ini benar-benar telah menarik seluruh fokusnya.

Tanda ini sangat indah, seindah pemiliknya. Bukan Baekhyun, melainkan pemilik sebenarnya yang sudah lebih dulu memiliki tanda ini. Baekhyun merasa berdebar, detakan di jantungnya menggila, semakin menggila, hingga darah berkumpul di seluruh titik sensitifnya. Baekhyun telah memiliki seorang Alpha, seseorang yang akan memimpinnya, membimbingnya, melindunginya, dan mendampinginya sampai seumur hidup mereka.

Namun, perasaan berdebar ini tidak hanya karena ia merasa begitu bersyukur atas anugerah besar yang baru saja diberikan oleh leluhurnya, tetapi juga karena ia merasa takut.

Perasaan bahagia itu sekarang tengah tumpang tindih dengan perasaan ketakutan yang tidak tertahankan.

Pemiliknya mungkin indah, namun keindahan itu berbalut kekejaman; kekejaman yang tidak kenal ampun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya jika ia sampai memberitahukan hal ini pada kedua orang tua, kakak, keluarga, atau bahkan orang-orang bahwa tanda yang ada pada dirinya adalah lambang dari Phoenix.

Tanda ini adalah lambang yang terdapat pada tubuh seorang pemimpin geng, pemimpin mafia yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi, dan begitu di elu-elukan di kota ini sebab ia dan leluhurnya telah membawa kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin memiliki Alpha seperti itu.

Alphanya.

Takdirnya.

Belahan jiwanya.

Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih sederhana?

"Mama—hiks—bagaimana ini?" isak Baekhyun lirih. Ia merasa begitu bingung dengan perasaannya.

Dulu Baekhyun pernah melihat Chanyeol yang menawan saat pria itu baru mendapatkan lambang Phoenix pada lengannya di umurnya yang menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Saat itu Baekhyun baru menginjak usia dua belas tahun, dan kedua orang tuanya membawa ia ke sebuah festival megah yang diadakan oleh keluarga Park.

Festival megah itu memang sengaja diadakan oleh Godfather setiap tahunnya sebagai pesta rakyat; untuk memberkahi para penduduk yang sudah sangat setia menjaga kerahasiaan mereka. Namun festival saat itu berbeda, bukan hanya untuk pesta rakyat tetapi juga diadakan untuk menyambut lambang yang baru Chanyeol—putra kebanggaannya—dapatkan, sebagai tanda bahwa Chanyeol telah cukup dewasa sekaligus mampu menjadi pemimpin baru dalam geng menggantikan ayahnya.

Chanyeol bahkan telah menjadi seorang pemimpin saat umurnya masih sangat begitu muda. Alpha itu telah mengemban tanggung jawab yang sangat besar saat bahunya belum cukup lebar untuk memikul semua itu.

"Hiks—Alphaku..." Baekhyun merasa begitu sedih, begitu merana karena sudah menolak anugerah dari leluhurnya itu. Ia tidak ingin munafik, di satu sisi ia merasa begitu bahagia mendapat seorang Alpha seperti Chanyeol; pria itu begitu sempurna dan tidak ada alasan bagi setiap wanita atau pun carrier untuk menolaknya termasuk Baekhyun. Namun di sisi lain, ia masih tidak bisa memahami mengapa dari sekian juta manusia, harus Chanyeol yang menjadi takdirnya.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menaklukkan hati pejantan satu itu.

"Angh—ahh—tidak—akkh!" jerit Baekhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan mata terpejam saat rasa panas itu kembali bergejolak hingga darah terasa mendidih di sekujur tubuhnya. Jutaan kupu-kupu terasa berterbangan di dalam perutnya yang merenggang gelisah saat terpaan angin lalu membelai penisnya yang berlendir. "Ahn—Chanyeollie!"

Melotot. Hal itulah yang pertama kali Omega itu lakukan. Ia tidak menyangka mulutnya akan dengan lancang mendesahkan nama terlarang itu. Kendati itu adalah nama Alphanya, namun tetap saja tidak seharusnya ia sekurang ajar itu, tapi, Omega dalam jiwanya merasa begitu lega setelah mendesahkan nama itu. Seolah-olah setitik gairah di dalam tubuhnya terpuaskan. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu, membuat setetes air mata jatuh. Wajahnya yang merah merona semakin merona saat kenangan wajah tampan Chanyeol berkelebat di dalam pikirannya; mungkin sekarang wajah tampan itu telah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

Bibir semerah cherry miliknya ia gigit sensual, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram bed cover di bawahnya erat-erat; tidak dapat menahan gejolak asing yang membuat pikirannya melayang.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun diijinkan untuk bermasturbasi saat masa heat pertamanya datang, sebab saat itu tanda pada lengannya belum muncul sehingga Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa langsung bersetubuh dengan mate Alphanya. Namun, haruskah ia bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan Chanyeolnya?

"Ahh—Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat penisnya melonjak-lonjak kecil, di mana kepala penisnya yang berbentuk seperti jamur dan memerah itu kembali mengalirkan tetes-tetes precum dari lubang kencingnya yang begitu sensitif. Baekhyun berguling, menelungkupkan tubuhnya hingga kedua puting susunya yang melenting dan ranum itu bergesekkan dengan kasur di bawahnya.

"Urrgh—Chanyeollieh gatal, gatal sekali, ga-kkkh!" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya karena saat ini puting susunya tengah dengan sengaja ia gesekkan pada permukaan kasur.

Mata bocah itu sayu, bening dan berair oleh gairah. Dengan nakal Baekhyun menelusupkan satu tangannya pada pertengahan antara kasur dan selangkangannya. Baekhyun menjilat bibir dengan tubuh gemetar hebat saat jari-jarinya yang lentik dan mungil berhasil menggenggam penis sensitifnya.

"Hnng—terlalu sensitif, tidak, Chanyeollie, tolong aku!" rengek Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut penisnya, sementara ibu jarinya membuat gerakkan melingkar di bagian lubang kencingnya sampai ia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu lain mengepakkan sayap mereka di dalam perutnya.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Baekhyun terus-menerus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan begitu mendamba. Sesekali membolak-balik tubuhnya gelisah dengan tangan yang terus membelai-belai penis mungilnya; tidak tahu harus melakukan hal apa pada benda sensitif itu karena seumur hidup ia belum pernah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang, membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang begitu jelas di matanya. Baekhyun merasa malu, wajah dingin dan tanpa emosi itu menusuknya dengan cara yang berbeda; mengirim getaran nikmat di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nghh—Chanyeollieh," rintih Baekhyun. Omega di dalam jiwanya menggelepar senang.

Malam itu Baekhyun terus menggeliat hebat. Bibir mungilnya yang ranum siap dikecup itu mendesah, merintih, dan memohon. Ia tanpa malu menyentuh tubuh liatnya sambil membayangkan Chanyeolnya-hingga akhirnya ia meledak dan dahaganya terpuaskan.

Hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeolnya.

Keesokan harinya, festival enam tahun lalu itu kembali diadakan. Sekarang Chanyeol telah berusia dua puluh empat tahun; semakin dewasa dan matang. Baekhyun merasa berdebar-debar, tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadanya karena hari ini untuk kedua kalinya ia akan bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Bahkan Omega dalam jiwanya terus mengerang senang dan menggelepar di suatu tempat.

Pagi itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai kaus kuning cerah berstiker pokemon-pokemon lucu yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan kaus, celana jeans longgar berwarna biru cerah lima senti di atas paha, serta kaus kaki dibalut sneakers biru tua yang menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Baekhyun sayang, kenapa kau terus menghindari Papa, dan Mama? Kau juga tidak mau memberitahukan kami tanda mate Alphamu. Jangan membuat Mamamu khawatir, kau tahu kan sifat jelek Mamamu yang satu itu." Ayahnya memperingatkan pagi itu saat Baekhyun tidak kunjung memberitahunya lambang apa yang putranya itu peroleh semalam.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah dan terus memakan sereal warna-warni di dalam mangkuk bergambar jerapahnya cepat-cepat. Membuat Zitao—sahabat kecilnya—yang duduk di sampingnya merengut. "Baekhyun, jangan cepat-cepat, nanti tersedak."

"Taozi bilang kucingnya terluka, kan? Jadi kita harus cepat-cepat." Baekhyun beralasan. "Lihat, aku bahkan sudah membawa kotak P3K-nya." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil yang ia taruh di sisi kirinya.

"Baekhyun sayang." Ibunya—Taeyeon—datang dari arah dapur, membawa makanan penutup. "Kenapa tidak mau memberitahukan tandanya, hm? Memangnya salah jika Papa dan Mama sampai tahu? Atau, Baekhyun malu karena sudah tahu milik siapa tanda itu?"

Zitao di sampingnya terkekeh kecil, menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh sereal dan wajah merona parah. "Baekhyun pasti malu karena dia sudah tahu mate Alphanya, aku benar, kan?"

"Yang benar?!" Ayahnya—Seunghyun Byun—melebarkan mata, menutup kembali koran di tangan yang hampir dibacanya. Sementara itu Ibunya langsung buru-buru duduk si samping putranya itu, tepat di mana Baekhyun menaruh kotak P3K-nya; sekarang kotak itu telah berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, susah payah menelan serealnya. Ia menatap Zitao lewat ekor matanya, merengut kesal, namun pemuda panda itu tidak peduli dan hanya terkekeh menyebalkan. Baekhyun pasti akan memberitahukan soal tanda di lengannya itu pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi nanti, saat ia telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan membicarakan hal ini secara pribadi. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar ia dapat berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga tidak yakin apakah kehadirannya akan diterima Chanyeol sepenuhnya, atau Chanyeol justru tidak mau menerima kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba si mungil merasa begitu kesepian. Ia berkedip-kedip cepat menghalau perasaan sedih yang segera menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sementara Omega dalam jiwanya sudah mengkeret di suatu tempat.

"Hei, kenapa diam sayang?"

"Ma-mama nanti saja, aku berjanji akan memberitahukannya pada kalian, aku berjanji. Ayo Taozi kita pergi." Baekhyun meminum susu dalam gelasnya terburu-buru dan berdiri. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dari atas pangkuan ibunya lalu menarik tangan Zitao yang baru meminum setengah susu dalam gelasnya sehingga anak panda itu protes.

"Ayah, Ibu, susuku belum habis. Aku bahkan belum mencoba makanan penutupnya, tolong!" Zitao menggapai-gapai Taeyeon yang tengah menepuk jidatnya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan panda satu itu. Ia mengambil dua cup cake pisang dari atas meja lalu melemparkannya pada Zitao yang reflek tubuhnya memang sangat bagus.

Zitao memang sudah Seunghyun dan Taeyeon anggap seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka juga tidak bisa mengabaikan anak panda satu itu. Namun, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memanggil mereka dengan sebutan papa dan mama, Zitao lebih nyaman memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ayah dan Ibu; panda itu bilang panggilan Baekhyun terlalu kekanakkan dan manja.

"Baekhyun tidak usah dibagi!" teriak Seunghyun, bercanda.

"Tidak akan. Terima kasih, aku cinta kalian!" Zitao tertawa dan terus mengikuti Baekhyun yang menyeret tubuhnya keluar pintu rumah.

"Kita bertemu di festival, Papa, Mama aku cinta kalian!" seru Baekhyun. Ia dan Zitao melambai dan berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Byun.

Taeyeon berjalan ke arah pintu dan membalas lambaian tangan anak-anaknya. "Kami juga mencintai kalian, hati-hati di jalan!"

Ketika anak-anak itu mulai hilang dari pandangan, Taeyeon kembali berjalan masuk menuju ke dalam rumah; berdiri di samping suaminya yang tengah membaca koran paginya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita. Mungkin benar dia sudah tahu siapa mate Alphanya, dan ternyata itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, atau mungkin Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai. Bagaimana menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Taeyeon membawa tangannya ke dadanya, seolah mempertegas perasaanya yang tengah gelisah.

Seunghyun menutup korannya. Ia mendongak, mengambil tangan istrinya dan mengecup punggung tangan itu sayang. "Tidak apa-apa istriku, dia sudah besar sekarang. Tanda itu menandakan bahwa putra bungsu kita telah cukup dewasa. Kita hanya harus percaya padanya, lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan memberitahukan tanda itu pada kita."

Baekhyun dan Zitao terus berkeliling di sekitar area festival yang ramai bukan main. Ditambah ada banyak stand bazar yang menjamur di spot-spot strategis, membuat dua anak adam itu kesulitan mencari, bukan untuk mencari Alpha Baekhyun, melainkan untuk mencari kucing yang Zitao bilang terluka tadi.

"Taozi, mana kucingnya?"

Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi tetap mencari ke kiri dan kanan, tubuh tinggi semampai dengan otot-otot keras di tubuhnya itu bersinar tertempa sinar matahari. Baekhyun iri setengah mati melihatnya. Padahal mereka tumbuh bersama-sama tapi Zitao tumbuh menjadi seorang pria jantan yang penuh dengan kekuatan, sementara dirinya tumbuh menjadi pria imut yang penuh dengan kelemah lembutan. Baekhyun rasanya mau menangis setiap kali tinggi badan Zitao bertambah sementara tinggi badannya malah merosot jauh, jauh dari khayalannya.

"Baekhyun." Tiba-tiba suara Zitao terdengar. Baekhyun bergumam dan mendongak menatapnya. "Benar tidak ingin membicarakan soal Alphamu itu? Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia, aku kan sahabatmu. Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa namanya, biarkan aku melihat tandanya."

Baekhyun beringsut menjauh sambil memeluk lengan atasnya. Bisa mati kalau Zitao sampai melihat tanda di lengannya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun juga belum siap melihat reaksi Zitao.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Nanti saja Taozi, bukannya aku sudah bilang aku akan memberitahukannya pada Taozi kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir dan menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya yang saat ini terlihat jauh lebih menarik dari apa pun. Zitao mendesah, hendak protes namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi anak buah Phoenix? Taozi senang, kan? Pasti Taozi sekarang merasa menjadi orang paling keren sedunia!" goda Baekhyun. Si mungil terkikik dan menyenggol tubuh Zitao yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau benar, aku memang merasa sangat keren!" Taozi ikut terkikik geli saat bola mata Baekhyun mengerling penuh ejekan padanya. Padahal di dalam hati Baekhyun berucap penuh syukur karena bisa mengalihkan perhatian anak panda itu.

"Tesnya sangat sulit. Untung dari kecil aku sudah belajar banyak ilmu bela diri, jadi saat tes final kemarin aku sudah siap. Ibu sampai menangis semalaman karena aku tidak pulang, padahal aku sudah bilang padanya kalau tes finalnya memang diadakan satu hari satu malam penuh."

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu, Ibu menangis di telepon pada Mama, lalu mereka menangis bersama-sama." Baekhyun melipat lengannya sambil menatap Zitao tajam dengan mata puppy menggemaskannya yang sama sekali tidak seram. "Meskipun begitu Papa, dan Mama tetap merasa bangga padamu."

"Aku tahu, Ayah dan Ibu pasti bangga padaku." Zitao kembali terkikik melihat Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya seolah sebal dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu percaya diri. "Lalu kau? Kau tidak bangga memangnya?"

"Bangga!" balas Baekhyun cepat. "Tapi kenapa Taozi tidak menghubungi Ibu dulu, setidaknya jangan buat dia khawatir."

Zitao mencebikkan bibir kucingnya imut, sifat yang hanya bisa ia keluarkan saat bersama Baekhyun. "Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin aku menelepon Ibu saat seseorang sedang berusaha menancapkan pisau ke mataku."

"Hiii..." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan ratusan peluru, pedang, pisau, belati, panah, dan barang tajam lainnya mencoba melukai tubuh sahabatnya itu. Zitao memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi anak buah Phoenix sejak pengangkatan Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin geng enam tahun lalu. Zitao berlatih keras, banyak yang ia korbankan, sebab tidak mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan gelar 'antek-antek Phoenix' yang sekarang disandangnya itu.

Setelah pertarungan mematikan dan nyawa yang hampir terbunuh setiap kali bertarung, atau pun melalui tes-tes kecil yang luar biasa berbahaya, Zitao akhirnya memperoleh keberhasilan. Dari puluhan tes yang ia lewati selama lima tahun terakhir, pria itu telah mendapatkan sedikitnya tiga luka sayat dan dua luka tembak di tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi tubuh Alphanya.

Apakah Chanyeol juga memiliki banyak luka di tubuhnya? Apalagi Alphanya itu menyandang status sebagai pemimpin.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya menahan semburat yang menyerang pipinya. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia mengingat Chanyeol?

"Aku baru ingat!" Zitao menepuk dahinya dramatis, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melebar. "Aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku satu tim dengan Daehyun hyung."

Baekhyun melotot, matanya berbinar-binar penuh bintang. "Whoaaa!" Ia lalu menarik lengan Zitao kencang sampai pria itu harus memiringkan tubuhnya. "Lalu, bagaimana? Apa Taozi menyampaikan salamku?"

"Tentu saja!" Zitao mengangkat jempolnya mantap tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Dia bilang dia juga merindukanmu, mungkin seminggu lagi dia akan pulang."

"Ah, sudah lama sekali hyung tid—"

"Kucingnya! Baekhyun kucingnya, di sana!"

"—apa?! Di mana kucingnya?!" Baekhyun berbalik ke belakang, tepat menatap ke mana telunjuk Zitao mengarah. Anak kucing yang dicari oleh mereka berdua memang ada di sana, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Meskipun cukup jauh, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat samar beberapa luka di tubuhnya yang mungil, membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai kucing, tapi belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memelihara hewan berbulu itu.

"Kejaaaar, kejar dia Taozi, kejaaar!" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat membara. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari kencang meninggalkan Zitao yang terkekeh kecil di tempatnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat seimut itu?" gumam Zitao. Padahal Zitao juga imut, tapi dia tetap tumbuh menjadi pria seutuhnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, bocah itu benar-benar terlalu feminim untuk menjadi pria.

"Zitao."

Zitao menoleh saat mendengar suara berat di belakangnya, yang baru saja berseru memanggil namanya.

"Taeyong," ujar Zitao, raut wajahnya menjadi datar; salah satu kontrak mati dalam perjanjiannya sebagai anggota Phoenix adalah ia dilarang untuk menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan saat bertemu orang lain. Terlebih Zitao masih anak baru. Ia sebenarnya heran melihat kawan satu timnya tengah berada di area dalam festival. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Bos besar datang, aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Menjemput?" Zitao mendengus membuat Taeyong terkekeh serak.

"Ayo, kita mendapat tugas pertama," kata Taeyong.

Zitao tidak membuang waktu lagi saat mendengar tugas pertama dari mulut Taeyong. Ia berdiri di samping Taeyeong dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang dilewati Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya khawatir tapi ini adalah tugas pertamanya. Zitao meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, lagipula pemuda itu hanya berlari untuk mengejar kucing kecil yang terluka. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari seekor kucing lemah?

Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang, mencari keberadaan kucing yang tiba-tiba kembali hilang dari pandangannya itu. Rambut cokelatnya yang lembut dan wangi strawberry melambai-lambai tertiup angin, sementara bola mata sehangat madu miliknya terus mencari-cari sosok kucing nakal tersebut. Karena terlalu cepat berlari, ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Zitao saat ini. Baekhyun hanya tahu kalau saat ini ia tengah berada di belakang kebun; kebun yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau, semak-semak, dan pepohonan besar. Sejauh mata memandang, Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat hijau dan cokelat.

Orang-orang berada di festival yang ramai dan penuh sesak, sementara dirinya malah di sini; tempat luas yang penuh kesejukkan dan ketenangan. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma segar di sekelilingnya yang terasa jauh lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hujan semalam, pikir Baekhyun. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan rumput yang diinjak oleh sepatunya basah.

Baekhyun menoleh saat merasakan semak-semak di belakangnya bergerak-gerak. Ia memicingkan mata curiga, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah si kucing, jadi ia berjalan mengendap-endap dan tanpa ragu menyisir semak-semak tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Mata bocah itu langsung berbinar senang saat tahu bahwa sesuatu yang bergerak itu adalah kucing yang dicarinya.

"Kena kau kucing nakal, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos!" Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu hendak menubruk tubuh mungil si kucing, namun si kucing nakal itu sudah lebih dulu melompat dan berlari kabur. "Kejaaar dia Baekhyun! Kejaaar!" teriaknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Kucing itu berlari ke pinggir danau yang ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan besar, lalu menaiki salah satu pohon tersebut. Baekhyun ikut berlari, dan berhenti di dekat pohon besar itu yang ternyata berhadapan langsung dengan danau di depannya. "Turun kucing nakal, ayo turun!" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap ke arah si kucing yang bertengger manis di atas salah satu ujung dahan yang cukup tinggi namun tidak tebal, justru terlihat rapuh dan sepertinya mudah untuk dipatahkan.

Menggaruk kepalanya, Baekhyun berdecak. Ia mendongak lagi dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang ia harap mampu meluluhkan hati si kucing nakal. "Kucing kecil, ayo turun. Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu, ayo turun!"

Kucing itu bergeming. Padahal biasanya puppy eyesnya selalu ampuh meluluhkan hati siapa pun.

"Kucing kecil, ayolah, aku harus mengobatu lukamu itu..." Omega itu mulai menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, memohon.

Kucing itu menatapnya acuh.

"Jadi begitu?!" Baekhyun murka, giginya menggertak hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. "Kucing nakal! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa naik ke atas sana? Huh, jangan remehkan aku!" Si mungil melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu menaruhnya berdampingan dengan kotak P3K yang dia simpan dua meter dari pohon, tepat di dekat batang pohon tua yang tumbang.

Kaki-kaki putih, langsing, tanpa bulu miliknya melompat-lompat kecil mengambil ancang-ancang. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di batang pohon yang terasa sedikit basah, kuat-kuat agar dapat menahan berat tubuhnya. Lalu—seperti seorang pemanjat profesional yang sudah biasa memanjat ratusan ribu pohon—Baekhyun mulai menaikkan satu-persatu kakinya pada dahan-dahan pohon yang paling dekat dan paling mudah ia gapai.

Tangannya dengan sigap mencengkram dahan yang terkuat, pelan-pelan, sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil menginjak dahan yang sama dengan si kucing. Bersyukur tidak ada semut sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir akan digigit.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat, kan!" Omega itu tersenyum bangga.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram dahan panjang lain-yang ditumbuhi banyak dedaunan-tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan seolah yang tengah diinjak oleh kedua kakinya bukan dahan pohon melainkan seutas tali; karena sungguh dahannya cukup licin, dan ia sangat takut jatuh. Fakta tentang betapa tingginya pohon ini atau seberapa empuknya dahan yang tengah diinjak oleh kedua kakinya juga tidak memperbaiki apa pun. "Ayo kucing nakal, berjalan ke arahku."

Kucing itu hanya mengeong, dan memalingkan wajahnya seolah menolak interuksi Baekhyun.

"Cepat ke mari, aku berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu." Baekhyun kembali berjalan pelan-pelan, sesekali menggeser ranting atau pun daun basah yang hampir menabrak kepalanya, karena demi Tuhan! Pohon ini benar-benar rindang. Saat kepalanya tidak sengaja menoleh, Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya takjub; ternyata dari sini ia dapat melihat pemandangan indah berupa danau kehijauan yang jernih dan tenang.

"Ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun mencengkram kuat dahan di atas kepalanya saat tiba-tiba aroma memabukkan yang entah berasal dari mana menghantam langsung di indera penciumannya. Aroma yang begitu jantan, gelap, dan pekat ini membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang; seketika menginginkan sentuhan intim di tubuhnya.

"Siapkan segalanya, aku akan mengambil penerbangan malam ini juga."

Baekhyun mematung mendengar suara yang begitu berat dan dalam itu, menelan ludah susah payah saat kinerja jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat di luar perintahnya; sangat cepat sampai rasanya begitu sakit. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam namun malah merasa semakin tersiksa. Dengan pelan, sangat pelan, si mungil menurunkan pandangannya; tepat mengarah pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan pohon yang tengah ditumpangi olehnya.

"Itu, Chanyeollie..." bisik Baekhyun, bola matanya melebar dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi gemetaran. Pria di bawah sana, pria bersurai merah api yang memakai setelan santai di tubuh proforsionalnya; kemeja navy blue yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku, di mana kemeja itu dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain berwarna gelap yang menggantung di pinggul ramping tapi berototnya itu membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak melompat dari atas pohon dan menerjangnya.

Alphanya.

Takdirnya.

Belahan jiwanya.

Park Chanyeol.

Omega mungil itu mulai merasakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya di tempat ini. Perasaan bahagia langsung bergulung-gulung mengisi rongga-rongga kosong di dalam hatinya, berdesakkan hingga penuh sesak. Rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang tengah mengepakkan sayap di dalam perut Baekhyun, sama seperti semalam.

Oh, semalam!

Sekelebat bayangan erotis tentang dirinya yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol seperti seorang pelacur muncul dalam bayangannya, membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sudah terbakar. Tangan Baekhyun terus mencengkram dahan di atas kepalanya dengan erat sampai telapak tangannya memerah, sementara iris sewarna madu miliknya berkilauan; menatap penuh memuja pada sosok yang masih menggenggam ponsel pada telinga sementara satu tangan yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Setelah enam tahun berlalu, Chanyeol semakin terlihat tampan dan jauh lebih dewasa.

"Tidak ada mate, tidak ada hal semacam itu. Aku benar-benar sudah muak mendengarnya." Pria bak jelmaan dewa itu kembali bersuara. Baekhyun menggigit bibir resah sambil menajamkan pendengaran.

Kenapa Chanyeol berkata begitu?

Omega itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menunggu.

"Aku adalah tunggal. Tanda ini tidak akan mengubah apa pun, dan seharusnya Ibuku sudah tahu tentang hal itu, tapi dia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya."

Baekhyun mengkeret, jemarinya terasa gemetaran dan kebas. Perasaan bahagia itu menghilang dalam sekejap, digantian oleh perasaan benci dan marah pada suara pria itu yang begitu bengis saat mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan tersebut. Kata-kata itu seperti sebuah jawaban bagi Baekhyun bahwa kehadirannya memang tidak diinginkan, tapi kenapa?

Apakah memiliki mate bagi seorang Phoenix hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan?

Air mata segar berlinangan dengan deras saat pria itu kembali bersuara, suara yang lagi-lagi menyakiti hatinya; menghunusnya hingga Omega di dalam jiwanya berlari dan meringkuk di sudut yang gelap.

"Jika dia benar-benar ada, aku akan melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak diinginkan.

"Jangan berdebat denganku, kerjakan saja tugasmu." Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon dan langsung memfokuskan diri pada aroma manis yang secara tidak sadar telah membawanya sampai ke tempat ini. Ini adalah aroma yang sama sekali bukan tipe Chanyeol; strawberry, floral, hal-hal berbau kekanakkan yang biasanya Chanyeol benci.

Anehnya aroma ini terasa sangat lezat hingga Alpha di dalam jiwanya bergidik penuh gairah.

Ketika Chanyeol menjilat bibir lapar dan mendongak penasaran; bola mata abu-abu terangnya menatap tanpa ekspresi sosok mungil yang ia tangkap tengah berdiri di atas sebuah dahan. Chanyeol merasa geli sendiri karena ternyata aroma yang hampir membuatnya meneteskan air liur itu berasal dari tubuh bocah di atas sana. Meskipun, Chanyeol akui aroma bocah itu memang sangat cocok menggambarkan rupaya; cantik, manis, lembut, dan terlihat kekanakkan.

Satu alis sempurnanya naik saat melihat bocah itu terisak keras hingga sesenggukan, yang Chanyeol asumsikan sebagai rasa ketakutannya karena tidak sanggup turun dari atas pohon; bisa naik namun tidak bisa turun, atau, bocah itu ketakutan karena bertemu dengan dirinya.

Namun nampaknya kedua asumsinya itu salah. Sebab bocah itu dengan berani menatap tepat di matanya. Hanya sesaat, namun berkat pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun, Chanyeol jadi begitu jeli dan dapat dengan mudah menangkap tatapan itu; tatapan tajam yang entah mengapa langsung menghujamnya. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya, bocah mungil itu memalingkan wajah kekanakkannya dan lebih memilih menatap sosok mungil lain yang terlihat tengah terduduk malas di ujung dahan.

"Ayo kucing nakal—hiks—ke mari, aku harus mengobati lukamu," seru Baekhyun keras, suaranya gemetar. Dengan perlahan, hampir terpeleset, ia kembali berjalan menuju si kucing yang saat ini tengah menguap lebar, lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. "Ke mari! Aku bilang ke mari—hiks—jangan terlalu jauh—hiks—nanti aku sulit menggapaimu..." Baekhyun terisak-isak, tidak dapat membendung kesedihannya.

Rasanya sangat sakit, sakit sekali seolah seseorang baru saja menggores-gores hatinya dengan cara yang begitu kejam.

Di bawah sana Chanyeol menatapnya dengan perasaan terhibur; tangan terlipat dengan gaya seorang bajingan arogan. Meskipun, Chanyeol merasa kesal dengan tatapan tajam bocah itu kepadanya, namun ia tidak bisa melewatkan pemandangan bocah itu yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia melupakan begitu saja perbuatan kurang ajar bocah itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengus sinis, sejak kapan bocah ingusan jadi begitu menarik di mata seorang Phoenix? Terlebih, Chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan bocah ingusan. Chanyeol hanya menjalin hubungan dengan wanita atau pun carrier dewasa yang panas dan sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan ranjang, sehingga mampu memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang tinggi. Bukan hubungan sentimentil konyol yang mengikat mereka secara emosional, hanya sebatas hubungan yang memiliki tujuan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya saja.

Hubungan yang tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari seminggu.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Ayo turun—hiks—kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku!"

Suara kekanak-kanakkan Baekhyun terasa merdu di telinga Chanyeol, mengagetkannya.

Bocah mungil itu saat ini sudah berada di pertengahan dahan, kedua kakinya bergantian menghentak-hentak dahan di bawahnya dengan keras; agar si kucing terguncang dan setidaknya terpancing untuk melompat turun. Namun nampaknya kucing itu bukan kucing bengal biasa, karena kucing itu lebih daripada menjengkelkan. Baekhyun sangat marah; marah pada kucing itu, dan marah pada pria di bawah sana yang tidak juga pergi dari tempat ini.

"Turun—hiks—aku bilang turun! Kenapa kau—"

KKRRTTTEEK

KKKRREETTTKKK

KKKRRRKK

"—Aaaarrrggghhh!"

Dahan itu patah, terlalu keras diguncangkan. Sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat terang itu membelalak, hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuh mungilnya merosot; siap membentur tanah. Percis seperti efek slow motion-segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya melambat. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang dan terombang-ambing, ia sempat menoleh untuk memastikan keadaan si kucing dan menemukan kucing itu dengan sigap melompat menyelamatkan diri.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya penuh syukur, dan hanya butuh waktu sedetik hingga tubuh mungilnya membentur sesuatu yang keras-untuk kemudian direngkuh oleh lengan yang begitu kuat dan hangat.

Tunggu, apa?

Dengan pelan, sangat pelan, Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang basah hanya untuk menemukan tubuh mungilnya tengah berada dalam gendongan posesif seorang pria berkemeja navy blue. Kedua telapak tangannya;di mana bagian jemarinya gemetaran, menapak tepat di atas pundak lebar pria itu, tapi tidak berani melakukan apa pun. Ia ingin mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol, namun terlalu takut pria itu akan langsung menjatuhkannya dari atas gendongan.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kedamaian, berada dalam kehangatan Chanyeol seperti ini membuat Omega mungil itu terserang kantuk. Namun, ia tidak ingin tertidur, Baekhyun ingin terjaga agar ia tidak melewatkan sedikit pun momen indah yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan lagi dari Chanyeol. Biarkan ia merasakan keintiman dari Alphanya, untuk memuaskan dahaga tubuhnya yang semalam begitu kesepian dan mendamba. Biarkan ia menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan ini sampai ia merasa puas.

Untuk Omega dalam jiwanya yang kesepian.

Untuk meredakan sakit di hatinya yang tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhirnya.

Rasanya sepadan; tidak peduli bahwa kejadian tadi hampir membahayakan keselamatannya, jika ia bisa mendapat secuil momen dengan Chanyeol, ia rela sekalipun harus menumbalkan hidupnya pada kematian. Meskipun Omega mungil itu tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot menolongnya; mungkin karena reflek tubuhnya yang hebat, atau karena ia terlalu kasihan.

"Jangan pernah..." Suara berat dan serak pria itu berbisik tepat di atas puncak kepalanya, penuh ancaman seolah Baekhyun baru saja melakukan kesalahan tidak termaafkan. Terlebih saat pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lamat-lamat dan penuh penekanan. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Jangan pernah mencoba membahayakan dirimu atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke dalam bahaya, dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Kenapa Chanyeol begitu marah?

Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya yang runcing di atas kepala Baekhyun sehingga ketika Baekhyun mendongak, hidungnya tepat mengenai bagian bawah dagu Chanyeol yang bersih. Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat apa pun selain rahang pria itu yang begitu kaku dan tegang karena amarah. Ia menekan hidungnya lebih dalam, diam-diam ingin mendengar suara pria itu lagi, jadi ia memancingnya. "Tapi kucingnya—"

"Berjanjilah padaku." Chanyeol menunduk, bola mata abu-abu terang yang dipenuhi amarah itu menatap tepat di bola mata si Omega mungil yang dipenuhi bekas air mata. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, terharu melihat bagaimana pria itu bersikap seolah benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya patuh. "Aku berjanji." Aku berjanji Alphaku. Kemudian ia terisak keras, memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher pria itu.

Baekhyun terisak-isak hingga sesenggukan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, semakin merapat pada kehangatan Chanyeol. Sekarang ia tidak bisa mengatakan tentang tanda di lengannya, tentang ikatan suci mereka, takdir yang sengaja didatangkan oleh leluhur. Alphanya begitu baik padanya, dan Omega mungil itu tidak sanggup untuk meminta lebih daripada ini.

Rengkuhan sepasang lengan yang kuat ini, aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, kehangatannya, suaranya, desah nafasnya, bahkan amarahnya hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang harus Baekhyun simpan rapat-rapat jauh di dasar hatinya sebagai pengingatnya tentang Chanyeol; belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya, takdirnya, bahwa ia Baekhyun Byun memiliki seorang Alpha yang begitu kuat dan hebat. Ia akan mengenang Chanyeol di malam-malamnya yang sunyi, dan hidup sebagai manusia paling kesepian, sendiri seumur hidupnya.

Tapi ia benci sendirian.

"Hiks—aku takut," isak Baekhyun, lebih seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran semakin merapat pada tubuh Chanyeol, mencari perlindungan.

Chanyeol yang menangkap bisikkan penuh ketakutan itu tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Terasa benar saat tubuh mungil ini berada dalam pelukannya yang kuat, rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk alasan apa pun. Tubuhnya sangat mungil, demi Tuhan. Lalu ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu jatuh, Chanyeol merasa hampir mati. Beruntung ia memiliki reflek tubuh yang bagus sehingga ia masih dapat menangkap tubuh ini ke dalam pelukannya. Sedetik saja Chanyeol lengah, maka sudah dapat dipastikan anak ini akan membentur tanah dengan kepala yang lebih dulu mendarat.

Hasrat gila itu tiba-tiba muncul, hasrat yang tidak pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya; hasrat di mana Chanyeol ingin melindungi bocah ini dan memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Akan jauh lebih melegakan jika ia berada di bawah perlindungan Phoenix yang kuat; seakan ia sanggup memerangi dunia hanya untuk bocah mungil dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol mendengus sinis, merasa jijik dengan hasrat tidak berdasar itu tapi bahkan Alpha dalam jiwanya menggeram bengis, seolah tidak setuju dengan pemikirannya. Kenapa Alpha dalam jiwanya juga menginginkan bocah ini? Faktanya, mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

Keheningan menenangkan dan kehangatan pelukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis, menyisakkan isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Baekhyun menekan hidungnya di bahu lebar pria itu, membuat kemeja itu semakin basah karena dipenuhi ingus dan air mata tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat keberatan. Ketika Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menoleh, pemandangan mengerikan menyambutnya.

"Da-darah, kau berdarah!" Baekhyun memekik kencang. Matanya melotot melihat darah segar merembes dari kemeja di bagian pundak kiri Chanyeol hingga mengenai telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya langsung menggeliat hebat, minta dilepaskan. "Turunkan aku, aku harus mengobatimu, turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah pundaknya yang ternyata memang dipenuhi darah, sudah pasti perban pada lukanya itu terlepas akibat bocah ini yang terlalu keras mencengkram pundaknya. Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh mungil itu, melapaskannya saat telapak kakinya yang telanjang bersentuhan dengan tanah. Si mungil menarik jari-jari tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya tanpa segan. Seolah mereka adalah teman, seolah Chanyeol adalah manusia biasa; bukan Phoenix yang agung, yang selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian.

"Duduk di sini!" Omega mungil itu kembali memerintah, nadanya tinggi dan suaranya terdengar nyaring; sepertinya belum sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara. Bahkan jari-jarinya yang mungil terus menggenggam jari-jari tangan kiri Chanyeol yang hangat dan dua kali lipat lebih besar dari jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka diperintah, dari kecil ia selalu memegang kendali. Ia bisa saja menyumpal mulut bocah mungil itu dengan moncong pistolnya untuk kemudian menembaknya hingga bocah itu meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya; seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun, alih-alih melakukan demikian, Chanyeol justru dengan suka rela menuruti perintah bocah itu; duduk di atas batang pohon besar, tepat di samping bocah itu yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan peralatan medis dari dalam kotak P3K kecil miliknya.

Jari-jari mungil itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pipi gempil yang basah itu memerah sampai ke telinga. Lalu, mulutnya yang bisa mengeluarkan suara nyaring itu mencicit hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir tidak dapat menangkap apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau ingin aku melepas bajuku?"

Pipi itu semakin memerah—dan Chanyeol tidak tahu jika di jaman seperti ini masih ada orang yang memerah saat digoda.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng brutal, kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam sementara bibirnya ia gigit keras. "Ka-kancingnya saja."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mulai bekerja untuk menarik kemejanya keluar dari dalam celana dan membuka deretan kancing kemejanya hingga kulit dadanya yang bidang dan perut kotak-kotaknya yang tidak mulus namun selalu dipuja oleh kekasih-kekasihnya itu terpapar di hadapan Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol menunduk menatap Baekhyun, dan menemukan bocah itu tengah menelusuri inci demi inci dari tubuhnya lewat tatapan malu-malu di balik poninya.

Baekhyun menatap takjub sekaligus ngeri pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan keindahan absolut, menjadikan Dewa Zeus tidak ada artinya; karena inilah lambang keindahan pria yang sesungguhnya.

Meskipun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di balik keindahan itu terdapat banyak luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin geng, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol perbuat di masa lalu hingga mendatangkan luka-luka itu. Luka yang akan membuat siapa pun langsung bertekuk lutut dan mencium kakinya hanya agar mendapat kesempatan untuk menjilati luka-lukanya.

Dari sini Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa luka pertama ada di bagian leher kanan, tepat di bawah tulang belikat; sebuah luka sayat yang tidak terlalu panjang namun cukup untuk membuat kekasihnya basah hanya dengan melihatnya. Luka yang kedua ada di didekat tulang rusuk kiri, dan luka ketiga berada tepat di bawah pusar, luka yang sedikit tertutupi oleh bulu-bulu kasar di sepanjang garis pusarnya; ke semua luka itu adalah luka sayat.

Ini mengerikan, tapi ini bahkan belum berakhir.

Luka terakhir—mungkin, sebab Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin—berada di bagian dada kanannya; sebuah luka tembak yang bersarang tepat di atas tato berupa ular kobra yang tengah membelit kalajengking besar, tato itu mencapai pundak sampai bagian punggungnya, dan Chanyeol berimprovisasi dengan menjadikan luka itu sebagai mata dari ularnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah, dan bibirnya ia gigit lagi; ia merasa begitu terintimidasi dengan karya seni tersebut. Ternyata Chanyeol memang memiliki banyak tato di tubuhnya. Baekhyun semakin penasaran, namun, belum sempat ia meneruskan penelitiannya, suara berat dan dalam Chanyeol bergaung membuatnya terkesiap seketika.

"Itu tidak sopan," kata Chanyeol geli, namun tegas. "Setidaknya beri aku sesuatu jika kau masih sibuk memandanginya."

Baekhyun tersentak oleh perasaan malu luar biasa yang langsung membanjiri wajahnya. Ia buru-buru menunduk dan mengambil apa saja yang ia butuhkan untuk membalut luka Chanyeol.

Dengan jantung yang menggila, dan Omega yang terus melompat-lompat senang di dalam jiwanya, Baekhyun perlahan menarik kemeja di bagian pundak kiri Chanyeol agar lukanya lebih jelas terlihat.

"Tahan sebentar," katanya dengan suara gemetar; terkejut melihat pemandangan berupa tanda burung Phoenix yang mengintip dari balik kemeja Chanyeol, lambang sama yang saat ini juga tercetak permanen di lengannya. Ia hendak membuka tutup botol alkohol di tangannya namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mencekal tangannya.

"Jangan gunakan alkohol," perintah Chanyeol, suaranya seperti Phoenix.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol menolak dibubuhi alkohol—sedangkan jika tanpa cairan itu maka rasa sakitnya akan sepuluh kali lipat jauh lebih sakit—namun Baekhyun tetap melakukan sesuai apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, karena perintah Alpha terlebih perintah mate Alphanya adalah mutlak. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka perban itu lalu membersihkan lukanya menggunakan tisu basah; bola matanya seketika membelalak saat menemukan luka tusuk yang cukup dalam di sana.

Hati Omega mungil itu mencelos, keinginan untuk menangis terasa memukulnya. Tangannya gemetaran saat dengan pelan—penuh kasih sayang—ia kembali membersihkan luka tersebut.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun pelan saat melihat bagaimana luar biasa tenangnya Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ia menekan lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, pria itu tetap tidak bereaksi.

Kening Chanyeol mengkerut, seperti melupakan sesuatu. Ia menatap ke arah lain, menerawang sambil bergumam serak, "Aku sudah lama mati rasa."

Seperti hatimu, Baekhyun pikir.

"Jika sakit kau harus mengatakannya padaku, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Baekhyun berkata begitu seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata seperti tadi.

Baekhyun yang kurang ajar karena memerintah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan tidak sopan pada Chanyeol; memanggilnya aku-kau seolah telah mengenal Alpha itu selama seribu tahun. Mungkin hal itu adalah dampak dari masa heat-nya; setelah merasakan ada ikatan batin yang kuat dengan sang mate Alpha, Omega mungil itu secara tidak sadar jadi merasa begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, merasa bahwa sudah mengenalnya luar dalam. Lagipula sebenarnya sudah tidak ada batasan lagi di antara keduanya.

Andai Baekhyun jalang tidak tahu malu, ia mungkin sudah melemparkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memohon agar pria itu mau memilikinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tiba-tiba hal itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kaget, dan Chanyeol merasa begitu aneh dengan dirinya.

"Ba-baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Berapa usiamu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Matanya menelusuri kontur wajah si mungil yang lembut, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan bibirnya yang merah; begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir resah tapi tidak dapat mangkir dari pertanyaan Alpha di depannya. Masih sambil berusaha fokus pada luka di tangannya ia menjawab, "De-delapan belas tahun."

"Kenapa kau naik ke atas pohon itu?" Chanyeol bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya namun memutuskan untuk tetap bertanya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin mendengar suara kekanak-kanakkan itu lebih banyak lagi.

Keparat.

"Ka-karena kucing," ujar Baekhyun. Ia kembali melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang manja. "Kucing kecil itu penuh luka dan aku ingin menolongnya, aku ingin mengobati lukanya."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendongak saat tangannya tengah membelit perban pada luka Chanyeol. "Maaf?"

Chanyeol tidak suka mengulang ucapannya. Alpha itu menatap tepat di mata puppy Baekhyun, membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah dan buru-buru membuang muka, namun Chanyeol dengan geram mencengkram dagunya dan membuat Omega itu mendongak menatapnya; matanya yang bening berkilauan, dan pipinya semakin merona sampai leher.

"Ke mana matamu melihat saat bicara." Chanyeol berucap dingin. Merasa marah karena Omega itu tidak mau menatapnya; seolah menolaknya.

"Ka-karena aku, aku ingin menolongnya." cicit Baekhyun, merasa gugup setengah mati. Ia memegang punggung tangan Chanyeol dan melepaskan tangan itu dari dagunya dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Aku harus mengobati lukamu."

"Kucing itu bukan milikku. Aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik kucing itu," terang Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun mulai menempelkan plesternya di pundak pria itu yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Kau bukan pemilik kucing itu. Kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik kucing itu. Lalu untuk apa kau menolongnya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, itu karena aku ingin menolongnya." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara kekanak-kanakkannya, bahkan ia cemberut, dan hal menggemaskan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

"Menolong?"

Ini sangat aneh, pikir Chanyeol. Ini sangat aneh karena ia tidak pernah berbicara sesantai ini dengan orang asing. Faktanya ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara tentang omong kosong dengan siapa pun, bahkan sekalipun itu ibunya. Ia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya dengan ayahnya, Sehun, Kai, dan kolega bisnisnya; obrolan omong kosong mengenai bisnis dan bisnis, atau setidaknya obrolan dengan alasan yang mendasar. Bahkan, Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah bertukar obrolan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, mereka yang biasanya banyak bicara sampai berbusa untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kita diajarkan untuk saling tolong-menolong. Tidak harus ada alasan rumit untuk menolong seseorang, cukup karena kita ingin," ujar Baekhyun, mengingat kata-kata dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Orang tuamu yang mengatakannya," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada perban yang sudah rapi, sampai kemudian ia sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Matanya menatap Chanyeol waspada. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Kau anak bungsu." Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

Baekhyun menjadi semakin gugup, gelisah, takut; perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. Ia tidah tahu darimana Chanyeol tahu tentang hal itu karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun pada pria itu. Ia menggigit bibir resah sebelum akhirnya mencicit, "Da-darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

Baekhyun seperti buku yang terbuka, mudah untuk menebaknya. Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, ia lebih memilih mengamati luka yang telah tertutupi perban. Namun melihat perban itu yang dililit plester bergambar pokemon langsung membuatnya murka seketika; merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar. Sambil mengancingkan seluruh kancing bajunya ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun, dan seketika perasaan murka itu hilang saat melihat wajah sendu bocah itu.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya mengapa wajah bocah itu begitu terluka dan kesepian, namun suara getaran pada ponselnya membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol merogoh ponsel itu, menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkannya pada telinga sementara Baekhyun di sampingnya tengah menatap kosong ke arah danau; kaki menekuk sampai dada dan tangan terlipat di atas lutut dengan dagu yang bertumpu di atas punggung tangannya.

Helaian rambut madunya tertiup angin, sementara kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat bersinar terang di bawah sinar matahari yang mengintip lewat sela-sela dedaunan.

"Keparat itu." Chanyeol beranjak, berbalik ke belakang dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan bocah itu padanya.

"Daehyun akan mati di tanganku."

Kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol tidak sampai ke telinga Baekhyun karena pria itu sudah terlalu jauh berjalan, dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Hatinya berdenyut-denyut sakit, melihat bagaimana pria itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya.

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa setelah ini mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya; menangis pilu di sana hingga isakannya terasa nyaring tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya untuk menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan dan kekecewaannya yang tidak terbendung. Kebahagiaan yang terampas bahkan sebelum sempat merasakannya, tidakkah ini terlalu kejam untuk dirinya yang lemah?

Takdir tidak memberinya keadilan.

Omega mungil itu terluka, hatinya berdarah-darah dan tercabik oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Omega di dalam jiwanya bahkan kembali meringkuk di sudut tergelap jauh di dalam sana. Kesedihan ini menusuknya bak ribuan pedang tak kasat mata, membuatnya kesakitan luar biasa. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran hebat. Ia tidak diinginkan, Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," isaknya.

Hari itu Baekhyun pulang larut. Ia tidak pergi menemui Zitao atau pun kedua orang tuanya, dan malam itu menjadi malam paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu ia berada di mana, yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah pagi itu ia terbangun dan menemukan dirinya tengah berada di dalam ruangan yang dihuni oleh sembilan orang manusia lain selain dirinya.

e)(o

Seorang pria berdiri di dekat meja judi, tepat di belakang Jokwon sambil membuat pengumuman.

 _"Gentlemen, with this chip exchange. We enter the final phase of the game...which means no more buy-ins. The big blind is now one millions dollar."_

Chanyeol melangkah dari arah bar menuju meja judi bersama tiga orang pemain yang tersisa. Lawannya hanya tinggal Kris, Mayor Lee, dan Suho. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di samping kanan Jokwon, di mana Mayor Lee sendiri duduk di samping kiri Jokwon. Di sisi lain seperti biasa Kris berada tepat di sebrang mejanya bersama Suho yang duduk di samping kanan Kris.

Jokwon memulai permainan dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan mautnya dari Kris yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lain dari sebelumnya. Tiga lampu kristal raksasa yang menggantung di tengah-tengah meja judi memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menangkap sesuatu yang berkilat di mata Kris; sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran pria itu, dan firasat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu pasti bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan saat waktu istirahat tadi.

" _Four players._ " Jokwon memberi intruksi sambil membuka satu kartu dengan lambang empat sekop di samping tiga kartu lainnya. "It's your bet, Mr. Phoenix?"

" _Check_."

" _Check_ ," beo Jokwon. "Mayor Lee?"

" _Check_."

" _Check_." Lagi-lagi Jokwon membeo, begitu pula saat tiba giliran Suho. "Mr. Kim?"

" _Check_."

" _Check_." Jokwon menatap Kris. "Mr. Wu?"

" _Check_."

" _All check_." Kemudian ia melanjutkan, " _Four players_ ," ujarnya sambil membuka kartu yang ke lima, sebuah kartu dengan lambang as sekop.

" _Check_ ," kata Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya asik memainkan dua chip bundar, sementara tatapan matanya tidak pernah beralih sedikit pun dari Kris; mata di balas mata.

" _Check_." Jokwon mengulangi sambil menggulirkan tatapannya ke arah Mayor Lee.

Mayor Lee mendesah. Pria itu menumpuk dua chip bundar yang mengganjal kartunya dengan chip yang lain sehingga menjadi enam tumpuk chip bundar yang masing-masing tumpuk berisi tujuh chip. Tangannya membuat bentuk diamond di sekeliling chip dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja judi. " _All in_. Enam juta dollar."

" _Bet_ , enam juta, all in." Jokwon memberi intruksi bahwa Mayor Lee baru saja menaruh semua chip yang tersedia ke dalam taruhan. " _It's up to you_ Mr. Kim."

" _Look_. Dia hanya menggertak," ejek Kris.

"Aku sependapat, tapi aku akan memakan umpannya." Suho menumpuk empat chip persegi berwarna biru dan enam tumpuk chip bundar yang masing-masing tumpukan berisi tujuh chip untuk kemudian mendorong chip tersebut ke tengah meja judi. " _Raise_."

Dan orang-orang di area bar, bahkan para pengawal yang berdiri siaga mengelilingi ruangan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka; merasa tidak heran jika pangeran chaebol dari Kim tersebut menaikkan taruhan dari taruhan sebelumnya.

" _Raise. Bet_ , lima belas juta. _Heads up_."

Kris menatap Chanyeol, bola mata hitamnya menatap bola mata abu-abu itu tidak kalah tajam. Ia bertanya-tanya apa isi kartu Chanyeol? Apakah itu bagus atau pria itu hanya sedang mencoba beruntung. Meskipun, Kris tidak perlu khawatir karena ia memiliki rencana cadangan.

" _It's up to you_ Mr. Wu."

Kris menumpuk empat chip berwarna biru di atas lima tumpuk chip bundar yang masing-masing tumpukkan berisi tujuh chip. Ia menyeringai pada Chanyeol sambil mendorong chip itu ke tengah meja judi. " _Raise_."

Seperti ada gong yang baru saja dikumandangkan di sekeliling mereka karena lagi-lagi nominal angka taruhan dinaikkan. Sehun mengepulkan asap rokoknya sambil menyipitkan mata ke arah Siwon; ia tahu lintah darat itu memiliki niat busuk bersama Kris untuk sama-sama menghancurkan Chanyeol. Sayang, ia belum tahu tujuan busuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sehun hanya perlu menunggu, mungkin ia akan tahu saat drama ini mulai mendekati klimaknya, dan saat itu tiba Sehun bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan membasmi siapa pun yang berusaha menghalangi Chanyeol; ini bukan karena pemimpinnya itu lemah, tapi karena tujuan Chanyeol adalah tujuannya juga.

Karena ia adalah Sehun, bagian dari Phoenix.

" _Raise. Bet_ , dua puluh tiga juta. _Heads up_."

Orang-orang melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih asik memainkan dua chip bundar di tangan kanannya; membolak-balik benda bundar tersebut seperti seorang pesulap hingga setiap suara yang dihasilkannya membuat suasana semakin menegang. Chanyeol menatap Kris lamat-lamat, berpikir apakah ia harus mengalahkan pria itu sekarang juga atau mempermainkannya lebih lama lagi. Namun, melihat bagaimana Kris seolah tidak tahan untuk menunjukkan sesuatu padanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Ia menarik manset lengan kemeja kirinya dan menemukan jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

Baekhyunnya pasti sudah tidur.

Dengan gaya seorang bajingan arogan dan seringai yang menyesatkan Chanyeol melempar dua chip bundar yang sedari tadi di mainkannya ke tengah meja judi. Orang-orang terkesiap dan menaikkan kedua alis mereka. Namun, sebelum mereka sadar Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menumpuk tujuh chip bundar yang masih-masing tumpukkan berisi delapan chip, dan mendorongnya dengan mantap ke tengah meja judi yang tidak lama kemudian tiga puluh tujuh chip persegi berwarna merah dan biru menyusul dan ikut bergabung.

" _Raise. All in_." Suara berat dan seraknya bergaung di dalam ruangan. Tanpa sadar membuat orang-orang terkesiap dan mengusap tengkuk mereka dengan ngeri, tidak terkecuali Siwon yang saat ini tengah mengusap tengkuk sambil menenggak koktailnya sampai tandas. Sementara Sehun hanya menyeringai di balik gelas kristal yang tengah berada di depan mulutnya.

" _Raise. All in. Bet_ , empat puluh sembilan juta." Jokwon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. " _It's up to you._ "

"Aku tidak mungkin mundur," kekeh Suho sambil menumpuk seluruh chip yang tersedia di mejanya dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja judi.

" _Call. Bet_ , tiga puluh tujuh juta," ujar Jokwon. Lalu kali ini Jokwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

Kris mengetuk-ngetuk meja judi di bawah telapak tangannya sebanyak dua kali, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seringaian Chanyeol yang terasa mencekiknya. Chanyeol begitu arogan dan terlalu percaya diri, membuat Kris bertanya-tanya apakah ini hanya sebuah gertakkan atau ia memang memiliki kartu mati di tangannya. Sambil mendesah, Kris mengintip kartu di bawah tangannya, dan menemukan lambang yang sama; jika ia membuka kartu miliknya, ia yakin ia akan menang. Namun, melihat wajah Chanyeol ia jadi merasa sedikit gamang.

Persetan, Wu dari Dragon selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

" _Well, I think I will call you on the one._ " Kris menumpuk seluruh chip di atas mejanya. Pertama-tama ia mendorong tujuh tumpuk chip bundar miliknya yang masing-masing tumpukkan berisi delapan chip, kemudian disusul dua puluh sembilan chip persegi berwarna biru dan merah. " _Call_."

" _Call. One hundred and forty-nine million in the pot._ "Jokwon kemudian menatap empat orang pria di sekelilingnya itu sambil berseru, " _Gentlemen, showdown, please._ "

Mayor Lee yang lebih dulu membuka kartunya.

Jokwon menggeser dua kartu diantara lima kartu yang terpajang di depannya dan menggantikannya dengan dua kartu milik Mayor Lee. " _Flush. Ace, king, queen_."

Lalu Suho menyeringai dan ikut membuka kartunya. Jokwon seperti sebelumnya mengambil dua kartu itu, menggeser kartu Mayor Lee dan menggantikannya dengan kartu milik Suho. " _Full house. Eight full of aces_."

Kris mengintip kartunya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap membuka kartu miliknya, dan menggesernya hingga lambang dari kartu itu terlihat oleh semua orang. Jokwon lagi-lagi mengambilnya dan menggantikan kartu Suho dengan kartu Kris sambil berseru, " _A higher full house. Aces full of sixes._ "

Orang-orang terkesiap, merasa bahwa kemenangan pasti berada di tangan Kris. Pangeran dari Dragon itu telah membuktikan bahwa rasa percaya dirinya memang sepadan dengan kemampuannya. Namun, masih ada Chanyeol. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam ruangan ini yang meremehkan tangan-tangan Phoenix.

"Mr. Phoenix."

Sambil tetap menatap mata Kris, Chanyeol mendorong kartu miliknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kris akan melihat isi kartunya dengan jelas, ia dengan mantap membalik kartunya dan menggeser kartu paling atas sehingga lambang dari dua kartu maut miliknya terlihat. Orang-orang langsung terkesiap dan melotot melihat kartu apa yang dimiliki oleh pangeran mafia tersebut.

Jokwon mengambil kartu itu dan memasangkannya dengan kartu di depannya setelah sebelumnya menggeser kartu milik Kris.

" _Five and seven of spades_."

" _A straight flush_."

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan—yang ikut senang dengan kemenangan Chanyeol—bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan pria itu.

" _Four to the eight_."

" _The high hand_."

Setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Jokwon membuat Kris terbakar oleh amarah, hatinya bergejolak dan tidak menerima kenyataan atas kemenangan pria itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk sambil menebar seringaian puas.

"Mr. Phoenix wins."

Belum kering Jokwon berucap, moncong pistol sudah mengarah tepat di depan Chanyeol. Pelakunya adalah Kris; pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, menggenggam pistol di tangannya dengan mantap. Bola mata hitamnya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian, sementara yang ditatap tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun.

DORR

DORR

PPYYYAARRRR

e)(o

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terombang ambing. Ia mengerang dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih diserang kantuk. Dengan bingung Baekhyun mengendus aroma asing di dekatnya. Perasaan ngeri membanjirinya saat tahu bahwa ia tengah berada dalam gendongan pria yang bukan Chanyeol. Dengan ketakutan dan tubuh gemetaran hebat Baekhyun mendongak, bola mata berwarna cokelat madu miliknya membelalak saat tahu siapa pria asing di depannya.

"Kau..."

Pria itu menunduk, menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

to be continued

a/n: maaf untuk TYPO, tulisan yang tiba-tiba berubah tidak miring.

TOLONG BACA

1\. Saya buka mempublish ulang fanfic milik orang lain, tapi ini memang original fanfic mikik saya.

2\. **Flashback** tidak menggunakan italic, sengaja, jangan tanya kenapa karena itu urusan pribadi, tapi kalau memang butuh alasan saya cuma bisa bilang:flashback terlalu panjang jadi saya putuskan untuk tidak menggunakan italic

3\. Narasi memang panjang, membosankan, saya minta maaf karena membangun image seperti itu.

4\. Panggil saya mbaul, saya line 97

saya tunggu review-nya, terima kasih karena kalian menyambut prositif fanfiction saya. tolong jangan ada silent readers. sekali lagi terima kasih untuk viewers, followers, fav3


	3. Chapter 3: Baku Hantam Dari Dua Pria

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

 _3_

"Mr. Phoenix wins."

Belum kering Jokwon berucap, moncong pistol sudah mengarah tepat di depan Chanyeol. Pelakunya adalah Kris; pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, menggenggam pistol di tangannya dengan mantap. Bola mata hitamnya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian, sementara yang ditatap tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun.

DORR

DORR

Para jalang menjerit histeris sementara yang lain terkesiap saat dua peluru dari dua orang yang berbeda itu menggonggong dan bergaung di dalam ruangan. Peluru dari pistol milik Kris membentur keras lampu kristal raksasa yang dirobohkan oleh peluru milik Sehun. Tepat ketika peluru milik Sehun menembus tiga lampu kristal raksasa itu sekaligus hingga jatuh dan serpihan belingnya menciprat layaknya cipratan buih air terjun, bola mata abu-abu terang milik Chanyeol tidak pernah sedetik pun meninggalkan bola mata hitam milik Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kedua bola mata dengan pancaran emosi yang berbeda itu bersitatap sengit; seolah tengah bertarung dalam pertarungan tak kasat mata.

PPYYYAARRRR

PPYYYAAAARRRRR

Lampu itu jatuh, membentur meja judi dan tumpukkan chip serta kartu di bawahnya hingga tiga orang pria yang berada di sekeliling meja langsung melompat menjauh. Suho menyernyit, cukup ngeri saat serpihan kristal berharga ratusan juta dollar itu terlempar dan mengenai wajah Chanyeol yang masih duduk anteng di kursinya. Beberapa beling yang bengal menodai pelipis dan dagu Chanyeol hingga mengalirkan setetes darah. Sementara keadaan di sekitar mulai berubah menjadi begitu mencekam saat para pengawal dari masing-masing penguasa itu menodongkan moncong pistol mereka tepat ke wajah lawan masing-masing.

Hening mencekam dan ketegangan memuakkan saling berdesakkan hingga penuh sesak mengisi ruangan. Aroma wine dan kepulan asap dari puntung rokok yang masih mengepul menjadi pemanis dalam suasana menyiksa tersebut. Gamang, dan geram, bercampur menjadi satu. Orang-orang yang tidak berdosa meringkuk mencoba meminimalisir dari aspek yang akan membawa mereka pada kematian. Tidak ada yang bisa lari, pilihannya hanya dua; ikut bertarung atau mati.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap ujung meja sambil mendengus geli. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi miliknya, menyebabkan gesekkan nyaring yang terdengar dari kaki kursi itu semakin menambah ketegangan yang ada. Berdiri menjulang, Chanyeol mengambil lima keping chip hitam berharga lima ratus ribu dollar dari atas meja judi, lalu menoleh menatap Jokwon. Seperti mendapat perintah, Jokwon segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan membungkuk, hampir bersujud, kemudian menengadahkan kedua tangannya di bawah tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal.

"Untukmu," kata Chanyeol saat lima keping chip itu telah berpindah ke tangan Jokwon.

"Terima kasih Mr. Pheonix." Jokwon langsung beringsut mundur.

"Jadi, kau tidak menerima kekalahanmu?" kata Chanyeol, belum melihat ke arah Kris yang masih menodongkan pistolnya dengan mantap ke arahnya. Sehun sendiri berdiri siaga di depan bar, moncong pistolnya juga mengarah tepat ke kepala Kris.

"Yang tadi itu meleset, tapi akan aku pastikan yang ini tidak," ucap Kris berang. Ia hendak menarik pelatuknya kembali, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik pistol dari balik punggungnya kemudian mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Kris.

"Jika kau menginginkan perang, maka mari kita lakukan," desis Chanyeol. Merasa hampir habis kesabaran, dan sejujurnya, ia bukan orang yang penyabar.

Sekarang, moncong Glock milik Chanyeol berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan moncong USP Heckler & Koch milik Kris.

"Tidak, tidak, aku mohon." Siwon berjalan menuju dua orang pria bersitegang itu sambil mengusap kucuran keringat dari wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Mayor Lee terlihat menyunggingkan seringai mengejek saat Siwon lagi-lagi hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Jangan ada perang, jangan," kata Siwon.

"Jangan munafik, kau juga menginginkan kematiannya," ucap Kris. Ekor matanya memicing menatap Siwon sengit.

Gigi Siwon bergemelutuk sementara kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi jahitan tuxedo-nya. Siwon geram dengan kelakuan Kris yang dirasanya sangat gegabah, padahal bukan ini kesepakatan yang sudah mereka buat. Mata Siwon menatap salah seorang pengawalnya yang berdiri di pojok ruangan; memberinya kode. Sementara salah seorang bartender tengah diam-diam mendekat ke arah Sehun.

DORR

Satu tembakan melesat, mengenai lengan Kris hingga membuat pangeran dari Dragon itu reflek menembak ke arah dari mana peluru itu berasal. Suasana hening yang mencekam berubah menjadi ribut dan kacau balau saat jeritan histeris dan adu tembak dari masing-masing pengawal tidak terelakkan. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan menembak tepat di pundak kiri Siwon; mengetahui bahwa ini pasti ulah lintah darat sialan satu itu.

"Sialan kau Phoenix!" Siwon menyumpah setelah sebelumnya hampir roboh karena timah panas baru saja menembus pundaknya.

Sementara itu Sehun terlihat tengah menodongkan Mark 23 miliknya dengan satu tangan, wajahnya menjadi begitu dingin, menjadi Sehun si sikopat. Ia hendak membidik sasaran yang tepat, namun, sebuah kain membelit dan mencekik lehernya dari belakang; pelakunya adalah si bartender sialan tadi.

"Kkkh..." Kepala Sehun tertarik ke belakang, hampir terantuk ujung meja bar, sementara wajahnya sedikit menengadah dengan urat-urat hijau yang tercetak jelas di bagian leher dan pelipisnya. Sehun menggeram, mencengkram tangan si bartender lalu menariknya dengan kasar hingga si bartender sialan itu terangkat dan jatuh membentur marmer dengan punggung dan kepala yang lebih dulu mendarat. Tanpa buang waktu, Sehun langsung melenyapkan si bartender itu dengan cara menembaknya tepat di bagaian kepala. Sehun meludah tepat di atas wajah si bartender, tanpa segan berjalan sambil menginjak lehernya geram hingga dampal sepatu boot-nya tercetak jelas di sana.

DORR

Sehun menoleh ke samping kirinya dan menemukan satu orang pengawal dari Choi sudah tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah; meregang nyawa. Ia menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dan menemuka Zico tengah berdiri siaga sambil menodongkan pistol. Sehun menyeringai, "Kerja bagus."

Zico menatap Sehun dengan bola mata yang menyala-nyala sambil berseru, "Jangan lupakan janjimu!"

Kening Sehun mengkerut samar. Sambil mengingat-ingat tentang janji-apa-itu tangannya dengan gesit menarik tangan salah seorang pria yang berusaha menghantamnya dari samping. Sehun membalik tubuh pria itu dan menarik kedua tangannya tanpa segan hingga bunyi gemelutuk dari suara tulang-tulang yang patah terdengar olehnya. Pria itu meraung sakit dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Sehun menodongkan pistolnya dan menembaknya tepat di kepala; darahnya menciprat dan mengenai tangan Sehun, membuat pria itu menyeringai karena sesuatu yang konyol baru saja melintas di kepalanya.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Sehun kembali menatap Zico yang seolah tengah memainkan sebuah permainan tembak menembak; sasaran tembaknya adalah Sehun, dan Zico akan menembak siapa pun yang berusaha menembak Sehun.

Sebelah mata Sehun berkedip genit pada Zico yang terengah dan juga tengah menatapnya. "Besok malam," kata Sehun tanpa suara. Bogem mentahnya melayang menghantam tepat di wajah salah seorang pria yang melompat menerjangnya.

"Orang-orang bodoh ini," desis Sehun sambil melesakkan pistol miliknya ke balik punggung untuk kemudian mengambil Ohorat yang tergantung indah di pinggulnya. Matanya memicing tajam, Ohorat yang sudah jutaan kali bermandikan darah itu keluar dari dalam bungkusnya; belati dengan kepala rusa yang menghiasi leher gagangnya itu berkilauan saat Sehun memutar-mutarnya layaknya stik drum.

Mata Sehun menyapu seluruh ruangan yang terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan. Ia melihat Mayor Lee tengah mengayunkan tongkatnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pedang kepada salah seorang pengawal Wu dengan cara seorang profesional. Meskipun tua, namun tua bangka satu itu memang cukup dapat diandalkan. Sementara itu, Suho dan Yunho tidak terlihat di mana pun, hanya beberapa pengawal mereka saja yang sepertinya memang sengaja ditaruh di tempat ini untuk dijadikan sebagai pengalihan. Sehun yakin mereka diam-diam telah kabur; para pengusaha memang tidak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan seperti ini.

SSRRHHAAKK

Satu tebasan maut mendarat tepat di perut salah seorang anak buah Siwon yang datang mengendap-endap dari arah belakang. Namun, ini bahkan belum berakhir, sebab pengawal pemilik Casino itu mulai berdatangan dari pintu. Kursi-kursi terbalik, ada yang mengumpat, bersembunyi di kolong bar, bahkan nekat melompat dari jendela. Gelas-gelas kristal, kaca, dan ratusan botol wine berharga selangit beraroma nikmat pecah dan meledak hingga berserakan di lantai marmer. Sebagian jalang berjongkok di pojok ruangan; tidak dapat melarikan diri, sementara sebagian lagi yang dekat dengan pintu berlarian keluar dengan makeup cemong dan hak yang patah.

Sehun mendengus saat salah seorang anak buang Jung menarik bahunya dan memukulnya tepat di wajah. Mereka terlibat adu pukul, tangan Sehun beberapa kali menghindar dari pukulan orang itu. Lalu saat ada celah, dengan gesit Sehun menarik kedua bahunya dan menendang perutnya keras hingga orang itu mundur beberapa langkah. Belum puas, Sehun menghampiri orang itu dan melayangkan tinjunya hingga menghantam tepat di hidung yang lain; cepat, keras, dan menghentak, sampai orang itu tersungkur dan jatuh K.O seketika.

SSRRHHAAAKKK

Ohorat miliknya menancap tepat di salah satu mata pria itu. Ini memang selalu gila, pikir Sehun. Ketika keadaan tidak terkendali, semua indera menjadi buta karena tujuan utama mereka hanya satu; membuat Bos mereka menang.

Sehun mencabut belatinya yang tertancap cukup dalam di mata pengawal itu; menyebabkan darah segar menciprat mengenai tangan dan bajunya, tapi siapa peduli. Ia lantas berjalan seperti seorang model dengan kucuran darah dari mata belatinya, menuju Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan meja judi, belum beranjak karena Kris juga belum pergi. Sehun menendang kursi terbalik di belakang kaki Chanyeol sambil menyeringai saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari lengan atas pemimpin Wu tersebut, meskipun, Chanyeol juga memiliki sedikit luka di wajahnya akibat serpihan lampu.

"Bawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini," perintah Chanyeol tanpa melihat wajahnya. Suaranya dalam dan tegas, layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Baik Bos," balas Sehun. Suaranya mantap dan profesional.

"Kau tidak akan membawanya pergi ke mana pun." Kris di lain pihak masih tetap kukuh pada hasrat tak berdasarnya.

Sehun menatap Kris lamat-lamat; merasa aneh karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka berperang hanya demi seorang carrier. Belum ada semenit, salah seorang pengawal Choi tiba-tiba berlari dan hendak menyerang Chanyeol. Sehun dengan gesit melempar Ohorat di tangannya hingga belati dengan ukiran tulisan rumit di bagian bilah-nya itu menancap tepat di bagian ulu hati sang musuh. Mendengus, ia mencabut belati itu dan berbalik pergi.

"Bos!" Salah seorang pengawal dari Phoenix memanggil Sehun yang hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mau ke mana? Bagaimana dengan Bos besar?"

Sehun menoleh dan berseru, "Kalian tetap di sini, aku akan menjemput tuan putri!"

Sambil mendekap salah satu kepala musuh, memutarnya hingga suara tulang leher yang patah terdengar dan raungan kesakitan bergaung sampai telinga, pengawal itu menyeringai dan mengangguk mantap pada Sehun. "Siap Bos!"

Sehun menyeringai, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mendidik mereka menjadi monster terlatih yang tidak kenal ampun dan takut. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Sehun berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan setelah sebelumnya berhasil melumpuhkan sedikitnya lima orang pengawal Choi.

e)(o

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terombang ambing. Ia mengerang dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih diserang kantuk. Dengan bingung Baekhyun mengendus aroma asing di dekatnya. Perasaan ngeri membanjirinya saat tahu bahwa ia tengah berada dalam gendongan pria yang bukan Chanyeol. Dengan ketakutan dan tubuh gemetaran hebat Baekhyun mendongak, bola mata berwarna cokelat madu miliknya membelalak saat tahu siapa pria asing di depannya.

"Kau..."

Pria itu menunduk, menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis," ujar pria itu. Bingung harus melakukan apa sebab lelaki dalam gendongannya mulai meronta dan histeris seperti orang kerasukan. "Tenanglah, jangan menangis."

"Sehun!" teriak Zico, menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sehun yang tengah melakukan pertarungan hand to hand combat dengan pengawal milik Choi dan Wu yang entah sejak kapan bersekongkol.

Baekhyun melihat seorang pria tengah bertarung dengan sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam. Baekhyun belum dapat melihat wajahnya sebab orang itu berdiri membelakanginya dan hanya memperlihatkan kepala bagian belakangnya saja. Dari jumlah, orang itu jelas akan kalah. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah, siapa orang yang berniat menolong Baekhyun? Sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam, atau pria itu?

"Aaarrgghhh! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Baekhyun, meronta-ronta di atas gendongan Zico.

"Sehun cepatlah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa kukendalikan!"

"Tunggulah sebentar," kata Sehun setelah sebelumnya meludah akibat anyir di mulutnya; itu darah dari bogem mentah salah satu pengawal Wu yang berhasil mengenai pipinya hingga pipi bagian dalamnya sobek.

Dua orang pengawal berjalan ke arahnya, dan hendak memukulnya, namun Sehun lebih cepat tanggap; ia menendang salah satu pria dan meninju yang lainnya. Namun, seseorang datang dari arah belakang dan mencekik lehernya menggunakan salah satu sikunya. Belum selesai, dua orang yang lain mencekal kedua tangannya, sementara yang satunya berjalan dari depan menuju dirinya. Sehun mendorong kepalanya ke depan, lalu menghentaknya ke belakang. Kepalanya langsung membentur ke kepala pria yang mencekiknya dari belakang hingga terjungkal.

Menghirup nafas, Sehun melompat layaknya kijang, dan menendang dua orang di samping kiri dan kanannya tepat di ulu hatinya. Orang yang berjalan menuju dirinya menatapnya berang, dia menarik jaket Sehun lalu mendorongnya dan mencekiknya menggunakan satu tangan. Sehun mencengkram lengan yang mencekiknya itu dan mendorongnya untuk kemudian memutarnya hingga ke belakang punggungnya. Orang itu mengerang saat Sehun dengan bengis semakin menariknya sampai patah.

Sehun berbalik ke belakang, ke arah para pengawal yang tersisa. Ia menarik pistolnya keluar dari balik punggungnya. Sudah cukup main-mainnya, ia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"Serahkan dia pada kami," kata salah seorang pengawal Wu. Ia rupanya juga mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya. Sekarang Sehun dikepung sepuluh orang pengawal Choi dan Wu yang berdiri siaga mengelilinginya.

"Phoenix memenangkan permainan. Choi dan Wu telah menyepakati perjanjian, tapi sepertinya kedua keparat itu tidak berniat untuk menepati janji," tuding Sehun. Matanya menatap sengit lawan-lawannya yang mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jas mereka; mungkin tersinggung dengan panggilan Sehun kepada Bos mereka. Mendengus sinis, Sehun memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar dapat segera membereskan mereka dalam sekali sapu tanpa perlu menambah durasi drama.

Jika ia tahu keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini, ia seharusnya tadi tidak menolak saat Yunho dan Suho berniat meminjamkam pengawal mereka pada Sehun. Itu benar, Yunho dan Suho kabur dan bergerak menuju ruang bawah tanah bersama beberapa pengawal mereka untuk menyelamatkan carrier yang sudah mereka beli. Sehun bertemu mereka di lorong menuju parkiran dalam gedung yang kebetulan adalah lorong yang sama menuju ruang bawah tanah. Bukannya Sehun merasa takut tidak dapat memenangkan pertarungan, namun, kelihatannya rekannya di ujung sana mulai habis kesabaran.

Para pengawal tertawa melihat Sehun yang mereka pikir terpojok. Wajah menyebalkan mereka membuat kinerja otak Sehun meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Sehun melihat bahwa mereka tengah dikelilingi oleh truk-truk pengangkut oli yang tengah parkir. Di dalam masing-masing bak truk tersebut terisi sedikitnya lima puluh buah drum jumbo berisikan oli. Sehun tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun di wajahnya, namun tangannya dengan cepat menembak salah satu kaki si pengawal hingga fokus teman-temannya teralihkan dalam sedetik.

DORR

DORR

Belum sempat mereka sadar, suara tembakkan yang saling susul-menyusul bergaung di sekeliling mereka.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Tembakkan terus dilesatkan; satu peluru yang dapat menembus hingga tujuh drum sekaligus. Puluhan drum berisikan oli itu bocor hingga isinya menciprat keluar seperti bendungan yang jebol. Para pengawal itu berbalik ke belakang, melotot saat tumpahan oli bersama drum-nya itu akan ambruk menimpa mereka semua. Namun, sebelum mereka sempat melarikan diri, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menembaki kaki mereka tepat di bagian betis.

"Nikmati kopinya," kata Sehun dingin sambil berlari menjauh. Suara getaran ponsel membuat Sehun merogoh sakunya dengan cepat dan mengambil benda pipih itu dari sana.

"Bos, di mana?"

Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar suara Taeyong.

e)(o

"Diamlah sialan!" Zico akhirnya membentak Baekhyun dan mencengkram tubuh mungil itu terlalu kuat; tangis Baekhyun dan jeritannya hampir membuat kepalanya pecah.

"Chanyeollie, tolong aku!" jerit Baekhyun setengah sinting sambil mencoba menendang udara di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang terus berontak bahkan hampir melukai wajah Zico yang sebenarnya sudah diasuransikan. Zico tidak khawatir, karena jika sampai ada lecet, ia akan langsung mengirimkan tagihannya pada Phoenix.

"Hiks-Chanyeollie, tolong, tolong-hiks-tolong aku!" Baekhyun terus meronta dan mencekik leher Zico dengan kekuatan entah dari mana hingga membuat rapper satu itu mengumpat dan berlari melintasi banyak mobil-karena mereka tengah berada di area dalam parkir-untuk kemudian membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Diamlah, jangan menangis. Kau ingin bertemu Phoenix, kan? Kau lihat, orang yang tengah bertarung itu, orang itu adalah Sehun, kaki tangan Phoenix," terang Zico-mencoba sabar-sambil berjongkok di pintu mobil yang terbuka, dan mencoba membujuk Baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan; terus histeris dan berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat ke arah pria berkulit albino yang memiliki wajah datar namun tampan. Dari sini Baekhyun dapat melihat samar-samar wajah orang itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang karena seseorang menarik kerahnya dan menyeretnya menjauh. Itu adalah pria sama yang tadi datang bersama Chanyeol; pria yang berdiri hampir bersisian dengan Alphanya, pria yang hampir habis kesabarannya karena geram dengan ulah Siwon. Baekhyun mendesah lega, orang itu pastilah kaki tangan Phoenix.

Baekhyun berharap orang itu akan selamat dan dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Bagus, begitu, jangan menangis," bujuk Zico, takjub melihat bagaimana Omega mungil di depannya langsung diam hanya karena ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Chanyeol.

Zico akui bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu Omega tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Ditambah lelaki mungil ini adalah carrier milik seorang Phoenix yang agung, yang mana hal itu menjadi poin plus dalam meningkatkan rasa ketertarikan seseorang terhadapnya. Omega yang sebelumnya hanya seonggok barang lelangan ini adalah alasan yang menjadikan seluruh manusia di dalam Casino menjadi gila seperti sekarang. Ia juga menjadi bagian dari manusia gila itu. Jadi bukankah tidak masalah jika ia mencoba sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya gila ini?

"Hei," panggil Zico sambil berniat menyentuh pipi gempil Baekhyun yang basah dan merona alami akibat angin malam. Namun, belum sempat jarinya mengenai kelembutan itu, moncong pistol sudah lebih dulu menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya; menyentaknya.

"Sentuh, dan kupastikan peluru ini menembus kepalamu."

"Ok, tahan, aku hanya sedikit penasaran," aku Zico sambil menoleh dan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau sudah membereskan mereka?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melesakkan pistolnya ke balik punggungnya. Tiba-tiba Zico berdiri dan mencengkram kedua pundak lebar Sehun untuk kemudian mendorongnya dengan bringas ke badan mobil. Belum sempat Sehun mengumpatinya, Zico sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman lapar. Bibir Zico melumat bibir Sehun yang tipis, sementara tubuhnya yang gatal terus merapat ke arah Sehun. Melihat Sehun bertarung dan menembak musuh-musuhya dengan tenang membuat Zico terbakar oleh gairah.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ini," kata Sehun tegas disela-sela lumatan Zico yang kacau.

"Kumohon..." Zico terus menggesekkan tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sehun; menumpukkan berat tubuhnya.

Pria bersurai gelap itu terkekeh dan berbalik mendominasi ciuman. Lidah terlatih Sehun terjulur dan saling membelit dengan lidah Zico, sementara kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam celana dengan potongan kolor itu hingga menyentuh bokongnya yang padat. Sehun meremas-remas bokong itu kasar dan membalik posisi mereka. Kemudian, tangannya turun dan menarik-turun celana Zico, lalu mengocok cepat penis tegang yang terus meneteskan precum itu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Zico mengerang nikmat, dan Sehun memutus ciuman lalu menjauhkan tubuh kekarnya.

Baekhyun menonton pemandangan itu dengan mata melotot lucu dari kaca spion di depannya.

"Sehun..." desah Zico saat Sehun meninggalkannya menuju Baekhyun; menggendong tubuh mungil itu tanpa perlawanan dan membawanya pergi menuju tiga buah mobil Mercedez-Benz hitam yang terlihat berhenti tepat di depan sana.

"Bos!"

Tujuh orang pengawal Phoenix keluar dari dalam tiga mobil hitam tersebut. Pertama-tama mereka membungkuk pada Sehun, kemudian Baekhyun yang nampak ketakutan. Salah seorang pengawal membukakan pintu mobil kedua dari tiga mobil tadi, dan Sehun dengan lembut mendudukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di kursi penumpang. Sehun sempat menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Zico masih berdiri menunggu.

Menyeringai, Sehun melambaikan tangannya di udara. "Sampai jumpa," katanya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Zico yang berteriak dan memukul-mukul badan mobilnya geram.

e)(o

Pecahan beling, puluhan mayat, dan kucuran darah terlihat menghiasi ruangan judi tersebut. Chanyeol masih berdiri seperti arca, berhadapan dengan Kris. Penerangan di dalam ruangan menjadi minim akibat lampu-lampu yang pecah. Siwon terduduk di depan Bar dengan luka tembak di bahu, luka yang dihadiahkan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya. Sebagai orang yang hanya tahu cara menghasilkan uang, Siwon memang selalu berlindung di balik ketiak para pengawalnya. Sementara itu, Jonghyun-Mayor Lee-terlihat terduduk di salah satu kursi menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala tongkatnya.

Hanya mereka dan beberapa pengawal yang masih tersisa. Mayat Henry tergeletak tidak jauh dari mayat Zhoumi, sementara Zico, Yunho dan Suho tidak diketahui rimbanya.

"Kita sudahi saja, aku terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini," ujar Jonghyun. Lidahnya terjulur membasahi bibirnya yang kering saat ia menangkap wanita cantik dan seksi, menggunakan dress mini hingga memperlihatkan payudaranya yang hampir tumpah tengah bersimpuh di pojok ruangan bersama beberapa jalang cantik yang lain. Rupanya masih ada jalang yang selamat untuk memuaskannya.

Jonghyun membuat gerakkan tangan agar wanita itu menghampirinya. Dengan gemetar wanita itu berjalan pelan ke arah Jonghyun, lalu berlutut di antara kakinya yang terbuka. Setelah menjadi tua, ia kesulitan untuk mengendalikan hormonnya yang kadang bergejolak di situasi yang tidak tepat. Jonghyun menangkup bokong kencang wanita berbaju merah darah itu lalu meremas-remasnya seperti adonan, sementara bibirnya sibuk menciumi bibir, leher, sampai ke belahan payudaranya yang montok.

"Jangan, kumohon, aku bukan pelacur. A-aku, kumohon jangan," kata wanita itu lirih, berusaha mendorong wajah Jonghyun namun pria itu malah menarik dress-nya hingga memperlihatkan seutas tali dari tong di tengah belahan bokongnya.

"Sekarang kau menjadi pelacurku," desisnya sambil memeluk wanita itu kencang lalu mencengkram bokongnya hingga kuku-kukunya yang panjang menancap di sana. "Kau mengerti?" Wanita itu mengangguk dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

"Tua bangka itu," desis Siwon. Matanya memicing melihat bagaimana pria itu dengan lapar menarik dress di bagian dada si wanita hingga kedua payudaranya yang montok melompat keluar, lalu tanpa segan ia menjambak rambut si wanita dan menggigit salah satu puting susunya dengan cara yang menyakitkan; tidak heran istrinya menggugatnya di pengadilan.

"Jangan-ahh-mmh!"

DORR

Peluru melesat tepat di kepala si wanita itu hingga menembus ke keningnya, membuat Mayor Lee yang tengah sibuk menghisap payudara itu berhenti, dan mendongak. "Brengsek," desisnya murka sambil mendorong wanita yang telah mati itu asal.

Pelakunya Kris, dan pria itu nampak sama murkanya. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, dan jika kalian membunuhku, maka kupastikan kenyamanan kalian tidak akan sama lagi," ujar Mayor Lee.

"Aku tidak merasa terancam," kata Kris. Namun Jonghyun benar, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pria itu karena masalah sebenarnya berada tepat di depannya.

"Ini benar-benar membuang waktu." Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara. Ia menyimpan pistolnya di atas meja bersama kedua telapak tangannya yang juga bersandar di sana. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

Chanyeol benci bagaimana Kris mengucapkan nama Omega miliknya dengan nada ingin memiliki yang besar. Bahkan Alpha di dalam jiwanya melonglong, seolah memprovokasinya untuk menghabisi pria itu segera. Mata Chanyeol memicing, lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Suaranya berat dan gelap saat ia berucap, "Sampai kau bersujud di bawah kakiku pun aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Baekhyun kepadamu."

DORR

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai salah satu lengan Chanyeol, pelakunya adalah Kris. Chanyeol menatap lukanya tanpa ekspresi, sementara para pengawalnya murka. Mendengus, Chanyeol dengan bringas melompat menaiki meja judi. Kakinya menginjak pecahan beling di bawahnya sampai kemudian melesat menuju Kris yang sedikit lengah; mungkin tidak menyangka-nyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan perlawanan tanpa senjata. Pistol itu ditendang Chanyeol hingga terlempar jauh, sementara tangannya dengan gesit mencengkram kerah pria itu dan memukulnya tepat di hidung hingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua limbung lalu jatuh membentur marmer.

Keadaan kembali kacau, lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Siwon merangkak dengan keringat bercucuran menuju pintu saat beberapa pengawalnya datang terburu-buru melalui pintu.

"Bos!" seru para pengawalnya. Mereka membantu Siwon berdiri dan keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Kris terlihat tengah saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Mereka memukul lewat teknik bela diri yang mumpuni; Kris yang menguasai teknik bela diri Boxing, Karate, dan Judo, sementara Chanyeol yang menguasai ilmu bela diri Muay Thai, dan Krav Maga. Kris beberapa kali menangkis, mengelak, menghindar dari pukulan Chanyeol. Pangeran dari Dragon itu juga menjaga jarak yang aman dengan Chanyeol untuk memudahkannya dalam menyerang. Terbukti, beberapa kali Kris dapat memukul Chanyeol dengan tepat meskipun bukan pada titik yang vital.

Sampai kemudian, Chanyeol menendang perutnya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan satu tangan menyentuh lantai.

"Keparat!" desisnya dan menerjang Chanyeol. Kris menangkis pukulan Chanyeol dan meninju wajahnya, menyebabkan pinggang mafia dari Phoenix itu membentur meja judi di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Mereka berdua saling menerjang, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik lengan Kris, melakukan clinch dan memukulnya tepat di punggung hingga pria itu tersungkur. Chanyeol menarik jas di bagian punggung Kris dan membuatnya berdiri lalu kembali memukulnya, kali ini tepat di ulu hati. Mereka kembali saling memukul; cepat, keras, dan anggun. Baku hantam dari dua orang pria yang sama-sama luar biasa tampan itu pun tidak terelakkan. Sampai akhirnya Kris jatuh telentang di atas marmer setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Chanyeol yang tepat mengenai matanya hingga bagian itu bengkak dan berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman.

Chanyeol memang lebih gesit dan mematikan. Selalu menyerang di titik vital, sebab memang seperti itulah aturan bertarung miliknya.

Tubuh Chanyeol berada di atas tubuh Kris. Tangannya mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian, Chanyeol menodongkan moncong pistol tersebut tepat di kening Kris. Di sisi lain lawannya tidak ingin kalah, Kris mencengkram pistol itu dan berusaha membalik keadaan dengan mencoba memutar moncongnya ke arah berlawanan, yaitu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah menginginkan milikku," ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Matanya berkobar-kobar oleh perasaan marah yang lebih mirip seperti api cemburu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menginginkannya? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan carrier-mu diculik oleh Bang, bahkan sampai hampir dilelang," balas Kris. Ucapan pemimpin dari geng Dragon itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit lengah.

"De-delapan belas tahun."

Delapan belas tahun adalah umur paling matang untuk seorang Alpha dan Omega memiliki tanda. Jika Baekhyun mendapatkan tandanya sebelum berumur delapan belas tahun maka artinya saat Baekhyun bertemu dengan dirinya di danau waktu itu, Baekhyun telah tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah mate Alpha-nya.

DORR

Satu peluru melesat, hampir mengenai telinga kanan Chanyeol. Kris terlihat mendengus karena tembakannya meleset. Chanyeol yang kembali tersadar langsung memutar moncong itu hingga kali ini kembali mengenai kening Kris.

"Jika aku memiliki hak untuk melenyapkanmu maka aku pasti sudah melenyapkanmu," mulai Chanyeol. Bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya menatap bola mata hitam milik Kris dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. "Sayang, Ayah tidak merestuiku untuk melakukannya."

Kris tercenung, genggaman pada pistol itu mengendur. Satu peluru melesat, hampir mengenai telinga kiri Kris; Chanyeol memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Kris, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama para pengawalnya yang mengekor dari arah belakang. Tetap siaga.

e)(o

"Namaku Minseok, aku adalah asisten pribadi Phoenix."

Seorang pria dengan suit hitam semi formal berbahan beludru berdiri anggun di depannya. Matanya bulat namun tajam, bukan ketajaman yang keji seperti Chanyeol, ini lebih seperti ketajaman yang cantik. Rambutnya berwarna sunflowers blonde, di sisir klimis namun tetap elegan. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, meskipun masih kalah tinggi dari pria di ujung sana yang katanya bernama Sehun. Pria bernama Minseok itu tidak menampilkan emosi yang berarti, sikapnya begitu profesional.

"Ini adalah Kepala Pelayan Jang, mulai sekarang dia bersama staf-nya akan melayani seluruh kebutuhanmu," lanjut Minseok. Pria yang disebutkan tadi berdiri di sisi kiri Minseok. Ia adalah seorang pria berusia hampir lima puluh tahun yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi kekar di balik suit hitamnya. Baekhyun takjub melihat bagaimana pria itu tetap bugar meski di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Orang itu membungkuk dalam pada Baekhyun, diikuti oleh seluruh staf lainnya.

"Senang bisa melayani anda Tuan Muda," kata seluruh staf yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh ruangan itu. Baekhyun merasa hampir jantungan karena panggilan itu.

Para pria berpakaian formal berdiri gagah di barisan paling belakang, sementara para wanita berpakaian sopan berada di barisan paling depan. Mungkin mereka ada tiga puluh, Baekhyun tidak dapat menghitung dengan pasti jumlahnya. Yang jelas, mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang yang biasa Baekhyun lihat di Televisi; pakaian berwarna akromatik dengan gaya formal yang menyebalkan.

Keadaan ini membuat Baekhyun merasa bertambah canggung luar biasa, dan jika boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali beranjak. Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman duduk sendiri di sini; di tengah-tengah sofa super besar dan super empuk berwarna hitam mengkilap yang cantik sambil ditontoni oleh mereka semua yang memfokuskan pandangan hanya kepada dirinya, seolah ia adalah sejenis fosil langka yang baru diketahui keeksistensiannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu seberapa kayanya Chanyeol. Saat di perjalanan tadi, Sehun sama sekali tidak berbicara soal apa pun apalagi mengenai kekayaan Chanyeol. Namun, dilihat dari seberapa megah huniannya, dan seberapa banyak staf yang bekerja di Mansion ini, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti sangat amatlah kaya. Sejauh mata memandang, Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa ruangan ini dibalut oleh keindahan warna hitam metalik yang maskulin, sementara lantai dan atapnya dibuat dari kayu; sengaja untuk memberikan kesan hangat.

Sesuatu menyusup ke dalam hatinya; perasaan begitu kecil dan rendah diri. Tidak sepantasnya Chanyeol mendapatkan takdir seperti dirinya, di mana kedudukan mereka sendiri tidak setara. Lagipula, kenapa Minseok berkata begitu, toh Baekhyun tidak akan lama berada di rumah ini.

Minseok masih akan berbicara, sebelum, Baekhyun menggigit bibir resah lalu mencicit, "Di-di mana Chanyeollie?"

"Masih di Casino," jawab Sehun. Sayangnya, jawaban itu tidak membuat Baekhyun puas. Ia tidak mengenal mereka semua, tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun benci dengan mereka. Hanya saja, ia ingin Chanyeol, orang yang telah berjanji akan kembali untuknya.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa yang menggelegar dan elegan menggema di ruangan yang luas dan terang itu; membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Orang itu adalah Minseok. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Minseok sampai membungkuk dalam dan memegangi perutnya kencang, yang jelas apa pun itu pasti sangatlah lucu, karena sekarang wajahnya terlihat memerah bahkan sampai ada urat hijau yang timbul di pelipisnya.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, oh astaga." Minseok menghapus sudut matanya yang berair, bersyukur karena eyeliner-nya tahan air sehingga hal itu tidak merusak riasan matanya. "Maksudku, itu sangat... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Lalu ia kembali tertawa, kali ini tidak ditahan-tahan, sampai Baekhyun takut tetangga Chanyeol menggedor pintu rumah ini lalu memarahi seluruh penghuni rumah karena sudah menyebabkan keributan di malam hari.

Ini bahkan hampir pagi.

"Oh, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih Baekhyun sayang," ujar Minseok tulus sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celana dan mengelapnya lembut di sekitar sudut matanya yang berair. Minseok kemudian berdehem setelah dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Jadi..." Mulainya. "Kau memanggil Bos-ku dengan panggilan manis itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Sangat amat penasaran jika boleh diperjelas.

Baekhyun memerah malu dan hanya mengangguk dua kali; gayanya kikuk. Matanya yang mirip anak anjing itu berkedip-kedip menggemaskan, membuat Minseok dan staf di dalam ruangan hampir memekik gemas. Namun, kening Minseok mengerut samar, kepalanya meneleng ke samping. "Tunggu, apakah dia sudah tahu?" Lalu Minseok menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sehun yang tengah menyesap wine putih di sofa lainnya.

"Bos senang dengan panggilan itu. Dia menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman," kata Sehun. Tatapannya terkunci pada gelas wine di tangannya. Luka di wajahnya sudah selesai diobati, mereka akan sembuh dalam semalam karena wajah tampannya sudah terbiasa mendapat pukulan.

"Benarkah?!" Minseok terkesiap. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang dirasanya sangat menarik.

Ternyata Minseok cukup ekspresif, dan juga cukup senang bergosip, ngomong-ngomong.

"Mereka berciuman di depan semua orang." Sehun melanjutkan.

"Phoenix yang agung melakukan aksi romantis seperti itu?" Minseok terlihat menganga, rahangnya hampir jatuh ke lantai. "Jangan mengada-ngada denganku Sehun."

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun langsung tertunduk malu, menggigit bibir dan menjalin jemarinya yang licin dengan gelisah di atas pangkuannya. Apalagi saat dua orang itu semakin menjadi-jadi untuk menggodanya; entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Dia sangat bergairah. Maksudku, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya." Sehun menatap Minseok dan menyeringai. Mereka berdua berpandangan dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya. "Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memasuki anak itu saat itu juga."

Saat itu Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, telinganya memerah lucu. Ia bahkan berharap, sofa super empuk yang tengah didudukinya saat ini tiba-tiba menelannya. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan karena berbicara seperti itu.

"Sangat menarik, bagaimana kekuatan takdir bisa mengubah adat seseorang," bisik Minseok, penuh rasa takjub. Kemudian Minseok mengerang dan menyipitkan matanya sensual. "Lagipula, seks di hadapan semua orang pasti sangatlah menantang. Bukankah seorang pemimpin menyukai tantangan?"

"Kami ke sana bukan untuk tujuan itu Minseok," ujar Sehun tenang. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil terkekeh serak. "Lagipula Bos sudah menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk anak itu."

"Bos, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Sehun. Penasaran melihat bocah itu yang semula begitu kukuh tidak ingin ditinggalkan sekarang justru berbalik pergi tanpa mau melihat ke arah Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol saat itu hanya menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku menjanjikannya sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Rahang Minseok benar-benar sudah jatuh. Minseok tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol karena wajah terbakar Baekhyun dan bagaimana anak itu merapatkan pahanya satu sama lain telah menjelaskan semuanya. Minseok hendak menggali informasi lebih banyak lagi, namun suara telepon mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Ya?" kata Minseok saat sudah mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya Minseok menyeringai dan menutup sambungan telepon. "Kau akan segera mendapat tugas baru Sehun," ujarnya tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Ini tentang percakapanmu dengan Bos di telepon, benar?" Sehun beranjak dari atas sofa, berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"Kepala Pelayan Jang, kau bisa memulai tugasmu," ujar Minseok. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang bahunya di mana Sehun sudah berdiri di sana. "Itu benar, tapi aku tidak berniat memberikan informasi apa pun padamu."

Lalu seorang pria berpakaian formal datang dari lorong dan menghampiri Minseok, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun sayang, aku harus pergi karena sepertinya Phoenix kita sudah pulang, " ujar Minseok yang membuat Baekhyun langsung mendongak menatapnya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi Minseok sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau telah selesai membersihkan diri. Sampai jumpa." Kemudian Minseok berjalan pergi bersama Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya. Minseok seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dan tidak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberiku sedikit informasi?"

"Karena Bos sendiri yang akan memberimu informasi itu, aku tidak punya kuasa."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum kedua orang itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol sudah pulang, tapi tidak menemuinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, gelenyar nyeri terasa mencubit hatinya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun di rumahnya. Padahal Baekhyun ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja, melihat bagaimana Sehun berkelahi dengan begitu hebatnya bersama para pengawal itu.

"Tuan muda, Mr. Park ingin anda untuk tidur di kamarnya." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jang Jaesuk. Suaranya yang dalam dan tenang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada ayahnya. Baekhyun sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya. "Mohon Tuan Muda ikut kami."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, tatapannya kosong. Jari tangannya sudah tidak saling meremat, hanya tersimpan lemas di atas pangkuannya.

"Kami mohon undur diri Tuan Muda." Baekhyun mendongak saat satu-persatu dari para staf mulai meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan sedikitnya enam orang wanita yang berjalan sopan ke arahnya.

"Mari Tuan Muda."

Kemudian mereka menghela Baekhyun untuk menaiki tangga rumah. Tangga kayu cukup panjang yang akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol. Kamar utama rumah ini.

Padahal, Baekhyun juga tidak akan protes jika Chanyeol menaruhnya di kamar staf.

e)(o

Saat ini Minseok dan Sehun tengah berada di ruang kerja milik Chanyeol. Ruangan yang tidak dapat dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan ini adalah ruang fungsional; ruang baca, sekaligus ruang kerja yang biasa dijadian Chanyeol sebagai tempat bertapanya.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Phoenix yang agung ternyata adalah seorang kutu buku.

Pertanyaannya, untuk apa seorang Phoenix berkutat dengan buku?

Memang benar, Chanyeol tidak dapat mengungkapkan identitas aslinya kepada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemimpin geng mafia mematikan yang memiliki julukan Phoenix dari Phoenix. Jika ada orang yang mengenal Chanyeol, namun hidup dalam garis keturunan yang lurus dan jauh dari dosa, itu artinya ia mengenal Chanyeol sebagai Richard Park; seorang CEO perusahaan global terkemuka dari Park Enterprises Holding Inc. Di mana kantor pusat perusahaan tersebut bermukim di Italia; tanah kelahiran ibunya; orang yang telah mewarisinya sepasang mata abu-abu terang indah sekaligus mengerikan.

Menjalankan sebuah perusahaan adalah kedok Chanyeol dalam menyembunyikan jati diri. Meskipun, nyambi jadi seorang CEO juga tidak buruk, sebab perusahaannya itu tumbuh menjadi perusahaan besar yang makmur."a global leader in communications technologies, eco-manufacturing and next-generation farming solutions" adalah moto perusahaannya yang menjadi salah satu alasan orang-orang begitu tertarik untuk magang di sana setiap tahunnya.

Chanyeol sebagai Phoenix adalah monster yang senang bermain-main dengan kematian dan nyawa seseorang, sementara Chanyeol sebagai Richard adalah pria workaholik sekaligus diktator yang selalu harus dijaga kepuasannya oleh para bawahannya dengan hal-hal sempurna tanpa mau menerima cela.

Kita lihat mana yang akan Baekhyun pilih, Phoenix atau Richard?

Sebagai pembisnis, Chanyeol termasuk ke dalam pembisnis yang memiliki selera seni cukup tinggi. Terbukti dari bagaimana ia mengurus ruang kerjanya; dinding ruang kerjanya dicat dengan warna hitam, namun kita dapat melihat bahwa beberapa dinding tertutup oleh rak-rak buku yang kerangkanya terbuat dari besi sementara alasnya dari kayu. Lukisan-lukisan antik terpajang di dinding. Selain itu, ada ornamen-ornamen unik; salah satunya langit-langit ruangan yang dilukis menyerupai langit senja.

Kursi-kursi dari kayu jati yang sengaja dibakar dan sofa super empuk berwarna hitam terlihat menghias ujung ruangan dengan karpet impor dari Inggris sebagai alasnya. Ada perapian yang menyala-nyala di dekat sofa. Singgasana Chanyeol ditaruh tepat di bagian paling dalam, di bawah naungan lampu kristal raksasa berwarna keemasan, dengan kursi kulit tebal dan rak buku tua yang lagi-lagi menjadi latarnya.

"Kau ditembak oleh Wu, bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Ekspresi kaku wajah Kris memperlihatkan padanya bahwa pria itu tengah cemburu, dan dilihat dari tembakannya yang meleset hingga hanya mengenai lengannya, Chanyeol juga tahu dengan pasti bahwa pria itu tidak dalam keadaan fokus; kemarahan tanpa pengendalian diri yang kuat. Namun, Chanyeol enggan memberitahukan pada Minseok bahwa hal itulah yang menjadi pemicu Kris menembaknya. Daripada itu, Chanyeol lebih fokus pada lukanya.

Atau Chanyeol terlalu munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri cemburu dengan kecemburuan Kris.

Saat ini, ia tengah bertelanjang dada, duduk di atas kursi kerjanya; mempertontonkan banyak luka dan tato, salah satunya tato angka dua tujuh yang ditulis dalam angka romawi di sisi kanan v line seksi miliknya; tanggal lahirnya. Tangannya memegang tang catut yang saat ini tengah mengorek luka tembak di lengan kirinya, demi mencabut peluru yang bersarang tepat di bawah tanda burung Phoenix miliknya itu.

Sehun berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa kapas dan pisin. "Air, Bos?"

"Tuangkan untukku." Beberapa kali Chanyeol menjilat bibir seksinya, keringat membuat tubuhnya yang sedikit cokelat itu mengkilap jantan, namun wajah tampannya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

KLANG

Peluru itu menggelinding di atas pisin yang dipegang Sehun, meninggalkan jejak darah. Tidak ada alkohol, dan Chanyeol melewati rasa sakitnya dengan ketenangan. Chanyeol mungkin merasakan sedikit gelenyar sakit, biar bagaimanapun, tapi sebagai seorang pemimpin Chanyeol telah mengikrarkan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan siapa pun. Bahkan sekalipun itu keluarganya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minseok lagi sambil menuangkan wiski ke dalam rocks glass di atas meja, ia juga tidak lupa untuk menambahkan beberapa balok es ke dalamnya sesuai selera Chanyeol.

"Peluru pistol 4,6 x 30 mm HK UPC," ujar Sehun sambil menaruh pisin itu di atas meja bersama tang catutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Chanyeol. Satu tangannya mengambil gelas dan meminum isinya; lidahnya terjulus seperti iblis saat cairan pekat itu terasa menggerus luka di bibirnya.

"Baik, aku bahkan tidak membiarkannya berjalan." Yang artinya semua orang tahu bahwa Sehun menggendong Baekhyun layaknya pengantin.

Dalam sekejap Chanyeol mendongak menatap Sehun dengan bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya yang berkilat-kilat oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan; artinya sebentar lagi sebuah timah panas akan meledakkan kepala seseorang, arti lainnya lagi adalah; seseorang tengah cemburu buta.

"Aku bersumpah, tanganku hampir tidak menyentuhnya."

"Ya, Baekhyun sempat terkantuk-kantuk sampai bersandar di bahunya." Minseok jelas sengaja memprovokasi; lihat bagamaina Minseok melihat kuku-kuku terurusnya acuh sementara kilatan mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih ganas dan bengis dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mulai tegang, dan Minseok kegirangan.

"Dia terus menangis dan memanggil-manggil namamu, dia baru tenang saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan mempertemukannya denganmu." Sehun berbohong dengan lancar. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena Baekhyun memang melakukan hal demikian, tapi bukan padanya, melainkan Zico. Sialan, tamatlah riwayatnya bila Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa carrier-nya juga sempat digendong oleh orang itu.

Bibir Chanyeol terlihat berkedut. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun namun dari pancaran matanya, Minseok dan Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol merasa puas.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" Kepalanya menunduk menatap lukanya yang tengah dibebatnya menggunakan perban.

Ia bukan anak manja seperti Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku baru meninggalkannya selama sepuluh menit, jadi mungkin dia baru selesai mandi," ujar Minseok sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Suaranya profesional, menunjukkan kelasnya.

Mendengar penuturan Minseok, membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa gerah. Ketika Lengannya selesai di bebat, tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari atas kursinya, mengagetkan Minseok.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Menemuinya," jawab Chanyeol.

Nada bicara yang digunakan Chanyeol begitu sensual, membuat bulu kuduk Minseok merinding. "Dia baru mandi, dan dia perlu makan. Dia juga harus diobati, dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah... dia butuh tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, satu telapak tangannya bertumpu pada meja. Tidak menyukai bagaimana Minseok melarang keinginannya walau secara halus.

Minseok berdehem. "Maksudku adalah, kau tidak bisa menemuinya dalam kendali emosi yang seperti itu."

"Dan kendali emosi apa yang tengah aku gunakan saat ini Minseok?" tanya Chanyeol. Satu alis sempurnanya naik, menantang Minseok.

"Demi Tuhan. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia mungkin sedang sangat kelelahan," ujar Minseok dengan suara pelan namun penuh penekanan. Sehun di sampingnya tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun; terlalu tahu tentang arah obrolan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi urusan ranjangku?" Kali ini Chanyeol bersedekap, membuat otot-otot bisepnya mengembang di bawah tato menakjubkan miliknya.

"Terserah, tapi aku mohon agar kau tidak menyakitinya." Minseok akhirnya menyerah. Ia hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun. Minseok bukan tipikal orang yang bisa dengan cepat perduli pada orang lain, bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyapa kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun pengecualian. Baekhyun memancarkan aura seorang anak laki-laki polos dan lugu yang membuatnya langsung mengasihi anak itu tepat ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya dalam gendongan Sehun.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan hendak berjalan keluar ruangan, namun suara Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bos, tugas apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" tanya Sehun. Langsung pada intinya.

"Bagaimana Minseok?" Chanyeol justru berbicara pada Minseok.

"Dia akan tiba besok malam. Pukul sebelas. Hotel Xavier." Minseok menjelaskan. Suaranya normal dan profesional seolah sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berdebat tentang apa pun.

"Sehun, besok malam pergilah ke hotel Xavier," mulai Chanyeol. "Tugasmu kali ini... memburu rusa kecil."

Sehun tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun, wajahnya tetap datar, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Sayang, Chanyeol dan Minseok sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Rusa kecil?" gumam Sehun.

e)(o

Ruangan itu besar, bersih, dengan pencahayaan yang penuh. Benar, itu adalah kamar milik Chanyeol. Sekali lihat orang akan tahu bahwa kamar Chanyeol mengusung gaya industrialis yang paten; seakan ingin mempertegas bahwa si pemilik kamar ini adalah seorang pria dewasa yang memang memiliki kepribadian sama seperti kamarnya; dingin. Dinding kamar Chanyeol adalah dinding beton ekspos yang tidak dicat, sementara lantai kamarnya terbuat dari lantai kayu kehitaman yang semakin memperkuat kesan dingin.

Ranjang king size yang terbuat dari rangka baja di simpan di kanan ruangan, sehingga ketika Chanyeol terbaring miring di atas ranjangnya, ia akan dihadiahi pemandangan indah kota Seoul di malam hari dari dinding di sebrang ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca bening.

Ada closet kecil di samping kiri tempat tidur yang sengaja dibangun untuk kemudahan Chanyeol dalam berpakaian saat dalam keadaan terdesak, sementara closet sebenarnya berada di ruangan lain. Lampu-lampu bundar yang menyatu dengan langit-langit kamar bersinar terang sehingga Baekhyun hampir berpikir bahwa kamar ini dapat menyala sendiri. Tidak ada perabotan lain, atau pun sesuatu yang dapat mempercantik ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya si pemiliki kamar benar-benar hanya ingin memfungsikan kamarnya sebagai tempat untuk tidur.

"Tuan Muda, mari masuk," kata salah seorang staf wanita yang berdiri di pintu kamar mandi.

Dengan kikuk Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Mulutnya menganga saat melihat isi kamar mandi Chanyeol yang luas; mengalahkan luas dari ruang keluarga rumahnya. Baekhyun tercengang, justru di kamar mandi inilah kesan megah dan mewah terbangun secara berlebihan.

Ruangan ini dibalut dengan keindahan dari warna hitam dan emas; ada jacuzzi hitam besar yang tengah di isi cairan entah apa oleh para staf, dinding shower room berwarna emas dan diberi motif, juga beberapa perabotan berwarna emas yang berkilauan. Namun, yang membuat mata Baekhyun melotot lebar adalah lampu kristal berwarna keemasan yang digantung tepat di atas water closet.

"Semua warna emas yang ada di dalam kamar mandi ini berasal dari emas murni," kata salah seorang staf. Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum ramah, seolah-olah hal itu tidaklah aneh, atau setidaknya ajaib.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol dalam memuaskan egonya yang tinggi. Memperjelas statusnya kepada dunia; jika orang-orang memilih menghias inti rumah mereka, Chanyeol justru lebih memilih untuk menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya demi menghias sebuah kamar mandi. Betapa arogannya pria itu, pantas rumahnya begitu besar; jika rumahnya kecil pastilah rumah itu tidak akan sanggup untuk menampung kearoganan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan.

"Tuan Muda, anda dapat melepaskan pakaian anda."

"O-oh, baiklah," jawab Baekhyun gagap. Ia kemudian digiring menuju jacuzzi, bola matanya kembali melebar saat mengetahui bahwa cairan yang dimasukkan oleh para staf itu adalah susu. "A-apakah itu... Susu?"

Salah seorang staf tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar Tuan Muda, kami juga telah menambahkan aroma terapi berupa rosemary dan jasmine, serta beberapa rempah terpilih. Susu sangat baik untuk menutrisi kulit, dia akan membuat kulit anda lebih sehat dan kenyal."

Lalu staf lain melanjutkan, "Salah satu kebaikan rosemary adalah memberikan efek positif pada mood dan bisa membuat tidur anda nyenyak."

Staf lain melanjutkan, dan mereka mulai terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang menjajakkan dagangan atau sejenisnya. "Sementara kebaikan jasmine adalah dapat menghilangkan hormon pembangkit stres, membangkitkan gairah, juga meningkatkan kesuburan. Silahkan Tuan Muda mencobanya."

Membangkitkan gairah? Meningkatkan kesuburan? Untuk apa, pikir Baekhyun horor.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun karena ia merasa nyawanya telah tercabut dari dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan Omega di dalam jiwanya ikut menganga dengan bodohnya. Jika ia memiliki susu sebanyak ini, Baekhyun pasti sudah memasukkan banyak sereal ke dalamnya dan mandi di sana sampai susu dan serealnya habis tidak bersisa. Pemikiran konyol itu membuatnya hampir memukul kepalanya sendiri. Tidak ingin membuat para staf kecewa, Baekhyun dengan segera membuka kancing-kancing bajunya, namun gerakkannya langsung terhenti saat sadar bahwa keenam staf tadi masih berdiri sopan di belakangnya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian, masih berada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun. Kepalanya menoleh dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

"Kami..." Para staf menatap wajah satu sama lain dengan gamang. "Kami berniat menunggui anda Tuan Muda."

"Jika boleh, kami juga ingin membantu anda mandi," tambah salah seorang staf.

"Ah, ahaha tidak usah," ucap Baekhyun, terbata-bata karena perasaan gugup mulai merasukinya. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya untuk mempertegas bahwa ia tidak perlu bantuan apa pun karena ia dapat mandi sendiri.

"Tapi Tuan Muda..." Wanita itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus mata puppy andalannya, membuat staf itu tidak tega untuk tidak menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin dibantu apa pun. Ini semua sudah cukup, kalau kalian mau kalian bisa menungguku di luar," tawar Baekhyun. Senyuman manisnya merekah sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit, membuat para staf semakin kesulitan untuk menolaknya.

Mereka membungkuk dalam sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri.

"Ah, syukurlah," ucap Baekhyun lega saat melihat gerombolan wanita itu telah menghilang di balik pintu. Tangan-tangannya kembali bekerja untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya sampai terbuka seluruhnya. Sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air, air susu jika boleh diperjelas, Baekhyun meluruhkan kemeja miliknya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang putih seolah bersinar di bawah nauangan lampu-lampu. Ternyata, Baekhyun tidak mengenakkan apa pun di balik kemejanya, pantaslah dibandingkan barang lelang lain hanya dirinya saja yang memakai kemeja berbahan tebal bukan terawang.

"Aaaakkkk!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget saat cincin besar yang menggantung di atas jacuzzi tersebut menyemprotkan air layaknya hujan tepat ketika tubuhnya telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam bak. Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memutar kran yang paling dekat hingga air tersebut berhenti mengalir. "Ya Tuhan, syukurlah," ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyup.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap cincin besar itu sementara tubuhnya pelan-pelan turun hingga pipi pantatnya menyentuh permukaan dasar jacuzzi. Baekhyun mengerang senang saat air susu yang hangat dan aroma wewangian terasa memanjakkan tubuhnya yang semula tegang. Tangan-tangannya meraih susu itu ke dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya, lalu membauinya dengan mata yang terpejam nyaman.

 _"Baekhyun pergilah!"_

 _"Mama ada apa? Siapa mereka semua?"_

 _"Ah, apakah ini si mungil Byun?"_

 _"Jangan, jangan dia, kumohon!"_

 _Lengan bajunya sobek, dan ibunya melihat tanda Phoenix di lengannya._

 _"LARI BAEKHYUUUN!"_

 _DORR_

"MAMAAA!" jerit Baekhyun. Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan paksa sementara air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kenangan buruk itu kembali menghantui pikirannya, membuat jantungnya berdebar sakit, sementara perasaan sedih sudah kembali menyusup ke dalam hatinya, meremasnya.

Sampai hari ini Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya berharap orang tuanya selalu berada dalam lindungan Tuhan dan tengah dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

e)(o

Kaki-kaki Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kamarnya bersama Minseok dan beberapa staf dapur yang membawa troli berisi makanan; mengekor dari belakang. Jaesuk terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi bersama enam staf lain, mereka membungkuk dalam saat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok. Heran karena si mungil tidak ada di mana pun. Dari jam di tangannya, seharusnya Baekhyun telah selesai dengan urusan mandinya.

Jaesuk menatap Minseok sementara staf lain tetap membungkuk, tidak berani menatap Minseok, terlebih ada Chanyeol di depan mereka; tidak ada satu pun staf di rumah ini yang memiliki kuasa untuk menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol.

"Tuan Muda masih berada di dalam. Beliau..."

Chanyeol hampir mengumpat karena panggilan Tuan Muda yang diucapkan Jaesuk kepada Baekhyun, namun mendengar nada suara Jaesuk yang dipenuhi perasaan gelisah dan gamang, Chanyeol tanpa buang waktu langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menemukan si mungil masih duduk berendam di dalam bak jacuzzi-nya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di sisi bak sementara kepalanya berbaring miring di atas lipatan tangannya. Ada isakan-isakan penuh kesedihan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

Pelan-pelan, tanpa suara, Chanyeol mendekat. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar; mungkin karena menangis, atau karena kedinginan sebab Chanyeol melihat bahwa susu untuknya mandi sudah tidak mengeluarkan uap panas. Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sisi bak, berjongkok dengan satu lutut yang menyentuh lantai. Sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya padahal seharusnya aroma tubuhnya telah tercium sejak ia memasuki pintu, telapak tangannya yang lebar menyentuh puncak kepala si mungil, mengusapnya, membuat si mungil tersentak dan menoleh.

"Chanyeollie!" seru Baekhyun, sekonyong-konyong menerjang tubuh besar Chanyeol dan memeluk lehernya erat. Wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leher Chanyeol dengan isak tangis yang pecah, tidak terbendung.

"Jangan menangis," perintah Chanyeol. Nadanya datar tanpa emosi sementara tangannya membalas pelukan Baekhyun, membungkus tubuh mungil itu di sekeliling lengannya yang kuat; memberi rasa aman.

Baekhyun selalu begitu, selalu menjadi pembangkang. Bukannya berhenti menangis, ia justru semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, seperti hujan yang datang di siang bolong, dan Chanyeol merasa buruk karena setiap mereka bertemu Baekhyun selalu dalam keadaan menangis.

Bermenit-menit dilalui dengan keheningan yang memilukan, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara; parau dan kelelahan.

"Hiks-aku rindu Papa dan Mama," isak Baekhyun. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka—"

"Besok kita akan bertemu dengan mereka," potong Chanyeol. Suaranya tenang namun dengan ketenangan yang aneh. "Sekarang kau harus membilas tubuhmu," Chanyeol melanjutkan. Ia melepas pelukan anak itu dan menemukan sepasang bola mata paling kesepian yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Benarkah? Apakah Chanyeollie bertemu dengan, dengan Papa dan Mama?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dalam diam, membuat Baekhyun kembali bersuara, "Aku juga—hiks—rindu Chanyeollie! Kenapa datangnya lama sekali?!" rengeknya.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha menanggapi, tapi justru mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah, membawanya ke sower room. Baekhyun masih menangis, tersedu-sedu dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas di pundak kiri Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya tetap meliliti leher Chanyeol; mencegahnya pergi ke mana pun.

"Aku rindu Chanyeollie—hiks—aku takut."

Telapak kaki Baekhyun menyentuh marmer dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekatnya. Mereka berpandangan, tangan Chanyeol menekan tombol di sampingnya, dan air shower langsung mengalir mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Baekhyun masih terisak-isak, enggan berhenti menangis. Namun kali ini tangisannya berhasil teredam oleh suara air.

"Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, sementara wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang juga tengah menunduk menatapnya. Baekhyun ingin dipeluk, ia ingin ditenangkan. "Chanyeollie..."

"Berhentilah menangis." Kali ini kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar seperti peringatan keras, meskipun masih diucapkan dengan nada datar. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan melangkah mundur selangkah, matanya bersinar oleh rasa kecewa. Namun ia menurut, mati-matian meredam tangisnya demi sang Alpha meskipun air matanya tetap mengalir.

Menangkap hal itu Chanyeol pun dengan lembut menyentuh pinggul yang lebih mungil, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Baekhyun tersentak, menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir yang masih ia gigit. Chanyeol menekan tombol di sampingnya dan air berhenti mengalir. "Aku menyuruhmu berhenti menangis, kenapa kau harus merajuk?"

"A-aku tidak merajuk," sangkal Baekhyun.

Lingkar panda di bawah matanya berwarna kemerahan membuatnya terlihat lugu sekaligus rapuh. Chanyeol menatap bibir merah alami itu yang terus digigit oleh pemiliknya, membuatnya berkeinginan untuk menggantikan peran gigi itu dengan giginya sendiri. Satu tangannya terangkat, ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun lembut dan menariknya ke bawah, membuat bibir bawah Baekhyun terlepas dari giginya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun sensual sebelum akhirnya bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya bergulir, menelusuri inci demi inci bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat berkilauan dan indah, membuat matanya berkilat-kilat oleh gairah.

Namun gairahnya langsung padam begitu saja saat menangkap luka di paha luar Baekhyun; luka yang ia temukan saat berada di Casino Choi. Chanyeol menggeram di dalam hati, murka dengan luka itu. Ia berjongkok, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap hingga setetes air mata lewat membasahi pipinya. Matanya melebar melihat Chanyeol mencengkram betisnya lalu menjilat luka di pahanya tanpa segan.

"Chan—"

"Cepat bilas tubuhmu," ucap Chanyeol dingin saat sudah berdiri kembali di depannya. Pria itu hendak berbalik pergi namun Baekhyun menyindirnya.

"Pergi saja! Kenapa, kenapa aku di bawa ke tempat ini kalau Chanyeollie tidak menginginkanku? Aku, aku—hiks—aku ingin pulang! Aku tidak mau dibuang lagi, aku takut ka-mmmpphh!"

Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mencengkram tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyumpal mulut cerewet itu dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun terisak, kedua tangannya melilit leher Chanyeol, memeluknya erat sambil bernafas di bibir Chanyeol. Bibirnya dihisap dan dimainkan tanpa ampun. Chanyeol menekan tombol di sampingnya dan air kembali mengalir. Jari-jari besar Chanyeol menyentuh pinggul Baekhyun, mengusapnya lembut. Kepalanya menunduk dan sejumput rambut apinya menyentuh keningnya.

Saat desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun akibat gerakkan tangannya yang nakal, Chanyeol dengan gesit memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang mirip secawan madu, membuat Baekhyun tersentak saat sesuatu yang basah dan panjang melilit lidahnya. Chanyeol mengusap tulang ekor sampai ke punggungnya, sementara yang lebih mungil gemetaran sampai ke jari-jarinya yang keriput karena terlalu lama berendam di dalam air. Jari-jari itu kemudian meremas rambut di tengkuk Chanyeol, menariknya gemas. Bulu matanya yang lentik gemetaran, memberi pemandangan yang indah untuk mata Chanyeol yang memilih terbuka sepenuhnya.

Mereka berciuman lama, lembut, dan tidak terburu-buru. Tentu saja. Bahkan mereka bisa melakukan hal ini sampai pagi, jika mereka mau. Namun, yang membuat Baekhyun merasa terbang di awan adalah perlakuan lembut Chanyeol kepadanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan arogan, Chanyeol dapat berlaku demikian. Chanyeol memang obat paling ampuh untuk luka hatinya. Hanya dengan kehadirannya saja bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan nyaman. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga selalu memberi rasa aman padanya, Baekhyun rasa tidak ada tempat paling aman di dunia ini selain berada di dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeolnya, Alphanya, belahan jiwanya.

Ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan terasa membakar Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol menekannya, menghisap bibir si mungil terlalu bergairah, namun setelah itu lidahnya akan bekerja untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun mulai terbiasa, dengan malu-malu membalas ciuman Chanyeol seadanya, membuat yang lebih jangkung hampir tertawa karena baru pertama kali mendapat lawan yang payah. Namun anehnya Chanyeol justru merasa senang. Baekhyun berada di bawah kontrolnya, lemah tak berdaya; menerima seluruhnya.

"Ahn." Baekhyun mendesah, tangannya merosot dan mencengkram bisep Chanyeol yang licin saat pria seksi itu memindahkan ciumannya pada bagian rahang hingga ke dagunya sampai kembali lagi ke bibirnya. Chanyeol menangkup pipinya, menggosok bagian itu bolak-balik dengan ibu jarinya; membuatnya merona.

Saat merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang putus-putus, dan anak itu mulai merengek, Chanyeol akhirnya memutus ciuman mereka dengan perasaan tidak rela. Si mungil menunduk dan menarik nafas panjang. Chanyeol hendak kembali menciumnya, sebelum, ketukan geram di pintu menyentak kesadaran Chanyeol bahwa si mungil dalam pelukannya ini butuh waktu untuk makan dan tidur.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan lebih merah dari sebelumnya, sama seperti milik Chanyeol; bedanya ada setitik darah yang menempel di bibir bawah Chanyeol, tepat di lukanya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya telapak tangannya yang mulai sibuk membilas inci demi inci dari tubuh di depannya, membuat Baekhyun merona malu. Sekarang, Baekhyun baru menyadari ketelanjangannya.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," rengeknya dengan wajah merona sampai ke telinga.

Tapi Chanyeol pura-pura tuli dan tetap menggosok tubuh itu, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ketelanjangannya. Bahkan bola matanya sama sekali tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun, tidak ada percikan gairah seperti saat mereka berciuman tadi. Chanyeol benar-benar tengah fokus mengurus tubuh mungil di depannya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia menerjang tubuh besar Chanyeol dan memeluk erat lehernya. Wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leher Chanyeol saat yang lebih jangkung mulai menggosok tulang ekor sampai ke kedua pipi pantatnya yang kenyal.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan sumpahku?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat dan dalam Chanyeol bergaung di telinganya, membuatnya merengek malu.

"Chanyeollie!"

to be continued

a/n: haloooooo~ ternyata di sini nggak bisi bikin emot hati, setiap aku bikin emot hati pasti jadi angka tiga doang wkwk

untuk kamu readersnim yang mengkoreksi tulisan aku, makasih. iya sebenernya itu aku typo, harusnya ratusan ribu dolar, tapi karena halu mulu jadi malah ratusan juta, masa harga lampu lebih mahal dari harga taruhan wkwk maafin :3

untuk yang bilang ff ini mirip ff INNOCENT?! aku pengen tahu mirip darimananya si, kamu pikir aku nggak pernah baca ff innocent? aku sering denger kalo beberapa readersnim di ffn itu jahat, suka flame bash, dan judge seenak udel karena bisa sembunyi dalam kedot guest atau pen name tanpa login. Hell ya, aku bukan author lemah yang bakal suckit hati cuma karena ucapan kamu, karena aku sendiri orangnya jahat. aku ini jahat. Jadi jangan cari gara-gara sama aku ya dear, kalau mau kamu tanya bukan langsung tuding:)

Ff sama kaya INNOCENT? Dari mana? Pertama, phoenix innocent itu CEO dari SM perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri musik. Pekerjaannya bersih, bahkan waktu dia tersandung kasus narkoba dan hampir dijeblosin ke penjara, dia ternyata nggak terbukti bersalah or whatever. Phoenix saya ini sudah sangat jelas orang jahat. Dia ini keturunan mafia. Dan pekerjaannya sudah jelas-jelas kotor. Dia ini bukan lagi pengedar tapi justru tukang tanam narkoba. Phoenix saya juga CEO jangan sedih, tapi sama sekali bukan perusahaan industri musik. Baekhyun di innocent cowok 18 tahun yang punya anak umur tiga tahun. Sementara baekhyun saya anak umur 18 tahun yang masih SMA, nggak punya riwayat gagap atau pun daddy kink disoldier. Fanfic saya temanya abo, dan chanyeol saya tidak punya simpanan. Saya nyerah deh kalo kalian mau bilang saya plagiatin ff innocent. Ff innocent itu bagus, sebagai penulis sampah aja kalo niru ff sebagus itu, masa mau niruin ff terkenal, bunuh diri itu namanya dear.

Saya niru manga eh nggak tahu itu mangaka atau bukan, kayaknya dari jepang, readers pen name lipstik apa ya nggak inget. Katanya kalau terinspirasi dari sana tolong cantumin. Dear, aku nggak pernah baca atau pun tonton judul yang kamu sebutin itu. bagian mananya yang mirip pun aku nggak tahu. Kalau orang mau bilang aku nyuri ide dari video klip LOTTO, atau dari adegan james bond lagi judi di royal casino, baru aku bakal akuin.

tapi makasih, kalo kalian ngomong dari awal gini kan enak ke depannya:) aku memang masih banyak kekurangannya si, jadi aku minta maaf. untuk gaya penulisan dan atau pun flashback yang tidak menggunakan italic.

oh iya terima kasih juga untuk readersnim yang repot-repot download wattpad buat baca di sana wkwk kaget nemu kalian nongol di sana^^

Jangan lupa komentar ya :3 terima kasih semangatnya, dan maaf untuk update yang telat.


	4. Chapter 4: Kau Bisa Memanggilku Monster

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

"Luar biasa, dia terlihat seperti tidak makan hampir sebulan," gumam Minseok geli. Bola matanya menatap takjub ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah terduduk di ujung kasur bersama troli berisi berbagai macam hidangan lezat yang tersimpan tepat di depannya. Ada meja makan kecil di pangkuannya, sementara mulutnya menggembung penuh makanan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang tidak mencapai permukaan lantai terayun-ayun sesekali, membuat para staf di dalam ruangan menatapnya gemas.

Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, semua itu berkat Chanyeol yang dengan sukarela membantu membilas tubuhnya. Meskipun, perbuatan baik Chanyeol itu terus diiringi rengekkan manja Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut dan membiarkan dirinya membilas tubuhnya sendiri. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak sopan, dan bahwa Chanyeol seharusnya tidak boleh menyentuh bagian-bagian yang Baekhyun anggap terlarang.

"Ini sangat lezat," ungkap Baekhyun tulus. Satu tangannya menarik kerah bagian kiri piyamanya yang melorot.

Tubuh Baekhyun telah berbalut piyama baby blue bergaris putih yang meskipun ukurannya sudah kecil, namun ternyata masih sedikit kebesaran. Beruntung karena piyama itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Luka-lukanya juga telah dibersihkan dan ditutup oleh plester pokemon; Minseok bilang ia terinspirasi dari plester milik Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun hendak bertanya dari mana Minseok tahu tentang hal itu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, mengalihkan fokusnya; pria itu hanya mengenakan jubah mandi hitam berbahan sutera dengan rambut basah yang menjuntai sampai kening.

Air liur Baekhyun kering saat itu.

"Katakan pada Jongin untuk jangan menerima tugas apa pun dari Mike. Segera setelah urusannya selesai, kirimkan helikopter untuknya pulang."

Kata-kata itu berasal dari mulut Chanyeol yang datang dari tangga di sebrang ruangan. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berganti pakaian di closet kamarnya karena semua orang tengah berkumpul di sana, jadi ia pergi ke lantai atas di mana closet besarnya berada. Benar, pria itu memilih mandi seusai membilas tubuh porselen Baekhyun. Tubuh besarnya berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower yang dingin membekukkan, hal itu sengaja ia lakukan demi memadamkan gairahnya yang berkobar. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang paling ingin ia singkirkan dihidupnya justru malah menjadi hal yang paling ia inginkan.

Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun, lebih daripada singa menginginkan daging.

"Baik. Jika tidak ada masalah, dua hari lagi bocah itu akan pulang," balas Minseok saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana kain gelap dengan kaus hitam polos yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Rambutnya masih setengah basah dan hanya disisir menggunakan sisir tangan. Minseok mendengus, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa pria bak super model di depannya itu adalah mesin pembunuh yang mematikan.

"Aku kenyang," ucap Baekhyun saat selesai meminum air dalam gelasnya sampai tandas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, sementara matanya yang mirip anak anjing itu menatap merajuk pada dua orang staf dapur di samping kiri dan kanannya yang bersiap menuang makanan lagi ke dalam piringnya.

"Habiskan makananmu," perintah Chanyeol. Nadanya otoriter, tidak ingin dibantah.

Baekhyun cemberut menatap Chanyeol, mata anak anjingnya memicing tajam, kemudian menunduk menatap piringnya. Tangannya dengan lemas memegang sumpit dan mulai mengaduk makanannya. Chanyeol di depannya menyernyit melihat bocah itu yang terlihat tidak senang. Ini kali pertamanya melihat seseorang yang diperintahnya memunculkan ekspresi seperti itu. Biasanya mereka hanya akan membungkuk, mengangguk mantap, atau berkata 'baik Bos', tetapi Baekhyun berani melakukan hal itu, menyiratkan pada Chanyeol bahwa anak itu sebenarnya tidak menyukai perintah Chanyeol.

Minseok berdehem. "Dia sudah memakan samgyetang, bulgogi, belum lagi jhapchae, naengmyeon, dan beberapa potong—"

"Berhenti makan Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Minseok.

"Tapi makanannya belum habis," balas Baekhyun. Nadanya ketus, dan kepalanya tertunduk masih menatap piringnya yang baru diisi. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis—membuat pipi gempilnya yang merona membentuk bulatan lucu—saat Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Singkirkan semua itu," perintah Chanyeol. Dengan sigap para staf membungkuk, dan segera mengerjakan perintah Chanyeol.

"Tuan Muda." Salah seorang staf mengulurkan tangannya sopan, meminta Baekhyun untuk memberikan sumpit yang masih dipegangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Semua makanannya lezat, kalian sangat pintar memasak. Maaf jika cara makanku tidak sopan, tapi tadi aku sangat lapar," terang Baekhyun polos sambil memberikan sumpit tersebut tidak kalah sopan. Kepalanya menunduk hormat pada para staf yang mulai menumpuk piring. Mereka menatap Baekhyun, antara gemas dan canggung. Terlebih, ada sepasang mata abu-abu terang di ujung sana yang terus mengawasi.

"Mereka senang melakukannya untukmu, benar, kan?" kata Minseok, wajahnya penuh dengan senyum.

"Senang bisa melayani anda Tuan Muda," ujar para staf sopan. Mereka membungkuk dalam pada Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya mendorong troli, hendak meninggalkan ruangan bersama Minseok yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Tunggu!" seru Baekhyun, membuat para staf berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa darling?" tanya Minseok. Tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol di belakangnya merasa terusik atas panggilan tersebut.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya imut sambil mencicit, "Aku ingin susu strawberry. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau akan mendapatkannya, segera," kata Minseok, senyumnya lebar dan hangat membuat Baekhyun tertular. Kemudian, Minseok dan para staf berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar; meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdua. Minseok sebenarnya sempat khawatir meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian bersama monster besar yang dapat mengeluarkan taringnya kapan saja, namun pemikirannya itu langsung ditepisnya karena baginya itu terlalu konyol.

Sepeninggalnya Minseok dan para staf, tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang bersuara. Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempat semula, bersedekap sambil memandang Baekhyun. Sementara objek yang dipandang hanya menunduk menatap jalinan jemarinya, tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam tersebut. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa salahnya tapi melihat tatapan itu membuatnya ciut dan merasa bersalah entah untuk alasan apa.

"Semua orang di rumah ini menuruti perintahku tanpa bantahan, dan kau Baekhyun, jangan menjadi anak pembangkang." Tiba-tiba suara berat Chanyeol bergaung di dalam ruangan. Nadanya datar, namun tegas, dan tajam.

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya ia gigit, dan telapak tangannya tersimpan di atas pangkuannya. Dengan takut Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, maafkan aku," balas Baekhyun; suaranya hampir hilang.

"Jangan menangis. Apa menangis bisa membuatmu kenyang? Apa menangis membuatmu bertambah kuat? Kau pikir menangis bisa menyelesikan masalah? Atau seperti itu caramu menyelesaikan masalah... menangis demi mendapat pengampunan?" cecar Chanyeol tanpa ampun. "Menangis hanya menjelaskan bahwa dirimu lemah, tidak berguna. Sekarang kau berada di bawah atapku Baekhyun, jadi benahi dirimu," sambung Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mencengkram kain piyama di bagian pahanya erat. Sekitaran matanya berubah menjadi kemerahan, dan bola matanya yang bening berkaca-kaca; mati-matian menahan diri dari tangis. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menyahut, kali ini suaranya parau. "Ma-maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan ak—"

"Susunya datang!" Minseok muncul dari balik pintu bersama salah seorang staf yang membawa baki berisikan air putih dan susu strawberry pesanan Baekhyun. Masih sambil tersenyum Minseok hendak memberikan susu di tangannya, namun langsung terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat berbeda jauh dengan saat terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Minseok. Nadanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran, bahkan staf di sampingnya juga tidak kalah khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya mengantuk," bantah Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Minseok. "Terima kasih untuk susunya," sambungnya sambil mengambil gelas susunya buru-buru, dan Minseok menatap sedih ketika melihat bagaimana jari-jari mungil itu sedikit gemetar saat melakukannya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang lain? Ingin cokelat, kue, atau semacamnya?" tawar Minseok; berpikir bahwa hal seperti itu mungkin dapat menenangkan hati remaja di depannya. Minseok tidak tahu apa yang sudah Chanyeol perbuat, tetapi apa pun itu ia akan tetap membicarakannya secara serius dengan pria itu.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Baekhyun halus saat sudah selesai meminum susunya. "Aku akan langsung tidur saja." Lalu ia mengambil air putih dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau menginginkan sesuatu kau harus mengatakannya padaku." Minseok menegaskan.

"Tentu saja, sekali lagi terima kasih mmm..." Baekhyun menatap Minseok gamang dari balik bulu matanya.

"Minseokie hyung," kata Minseok saat melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan saat ingin memanggilnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Kali ini pura-pura tidak menyadari bola mata abu-abu terang di ujung sana.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Terima kasih Minseokie hyung." Lalu Baekhyun menatap staf ber-badge Yerin. "Noona juga, terima kasih," sambungnya. Senyumannya merekah meskipun air mata tetap menggenang di sudut matanya.

Baekhyun yang malang, pikir Minseok sedih.

Saat Baekhyun beringsut mundur ke tengah kasur dan mulai menarik selimut hitam tebal di bawahnya, Minseok berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata masih mengawasi gerak-gerik bocah mungil tersebut. "Kita perlu bicara, ayo keluar," kata Minseok, dan mereka keluar bersama seorang staf tadi; meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai terisak kecil di bantalnya.

e)(o

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Minseok langsung saat mereka sudah berada di luar kamar.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, tubuhnya berdiri kokoh di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, dan menunduk menatap Minseok datar. "Tidak ada, aku hanya memberi tahunya sebuah kenyataan."

"Apa ini tentang orang tuanya?"

"Bukan." Nadanya tajam seolah ia tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut.

"Lalu?" Minseok bersedekap.

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang benar, aku mengatakan padanya untuk jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti menangis dan merajuk karena aku membencinya. Dia harus belajar untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang mudah tersinggung itu," ungkap Chanyeol, suaranya datar. Bahkan terkesan dingin.

Di depannya Minseok melotot. "Mudah tersinggung? Kau benar-benar kejam, keterlaluan. Dia hanya anak kecil, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu padanya? Dia mungkin sekarang sedang ketakutan karena kata-kata dari Alphanya."

"Kejam? Minseok, mungkin kau lupa jika aku telah menyandang gelar itu selama bertahun-tahun, dan hal sepele seperti ini bukan salah satunya," terang Chanyeol. Ada dengusan sinis yang keluar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Jika kau berpikir bahwa apa yang aku katakan padanya memang kejam, maka biarkan dia juga berpikir begitu. Kita tahu bahwa dunia luar jauh lebih kejam daripada kata-kataku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya kalah oleh kekejaman itu. Aku akan mendidiknya, jadi kau jangan mencoba menghentikanku."

"Dia hanya memilikimu."

"Ya, dia memang."

"Jadi jangan perlakukan dia dengan cara seperti itu!" kata Minseok. Namun Chanyeol tidak berniat mendengarkan. Ia berbalik, hendak kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, sebelum, suara Minseok yang terdengar sakit dan hancur menghentikannya. "Jangan sakiti dia. Kau telah melukainya sekali, jadi jangan mencoba untuk melakukannya sampai dua kali. Perasaan terbuang, tidak diinginkan, saat ini mungkin hal itulah yang paling dia takutkan. Sekalipun kau memukulnya sampai dia lumpuh, dia tidak akan pergi ke mana pun, dia tetap akan berada di bawah kakimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol berbalik, menatap tajam Minseok untuk meminta penjelasan.

Minseok menatap tepat di matanya. "Aku mencari informasi tentang latar belakang kehidupannya. Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu sebuah pertanyaan." Saat Chanyeol hanya diam, Minseok melanjutkan, "Menurutmu kapan Baekhyun mendapatkan masa heat pertamanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol memicing. "Apakah tanda itu baru dia dapatkan?"

"Dia mendapatkannya sehari setelah hari ulang tahunnya. Itu artinya saat kau menolongnya di danau, dia telah mendapatkan tanda itu," terang Minseok. "Lalu aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak memberitahukan tanda itu padamu, karena aku sangat yakin seluruh penduduk mengenal betul tanda tersebut. Ternyata, dia juga tidak memberitahukan tanda itu pada kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak memberitahukan tanda itu pada siapa pun dan berkata bahwa dia akan memberitahukan mereka saat sudah bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan, sampai sesuatu melintas di kepalanya bagai potongan-potongan film kusut.

Aku adalah tunggal. Tanda ini tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Jika dia benar-benar ada, aku akan melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

Aku takut.

De-delapan belas tahun.

Aku adalah tunggal.

Aku akan melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

Aku takut.

"Hari itu kau berbicara di telepon denganku dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang—"

"Minseok," potong Chanyeol. Bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya menatap Minseok dengan kilatan yang aneh. "Siapa yang memberikan informasi ini padamu?"

"Zitao, dia berada di tim yang sama dengan Daehyun, dan dia telah berteman dengan Baekhyun sejak kecil. Keluarga Baekhyun telah menganggap Zitao sebagai anak mereka sendiri, dia—"

"Besok, bawa dia padaku," perintah Chanyeol. Ia berbalik, kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Baik," balas Minseok. Suaranya profesional, kendati sosok Chanyeol telah hilang dari pandangan.

e)(o

Baekhyun meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan, matanya terpejam erat; mencoba untuk tidur. Bantal di bawah kepalanya terasa hangat dan sangat empuk, tetapi yang membuatnya merasa nyaman adalah karena bantal ini beraroma seperti Chanyeol. Satu isakan kembali lolos, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol marah karena sifatnya yang mungkin sangat menyebalkan. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal sambil menarik nafas yang tersendat.

Mendengar pintu tertutup membuat tubuh mungilnya menegang, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan pura-pura tertidur. Suara alas kaki yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di dalam ruangan, sampai akhirnya tubuh besar seseorang naik ke atas kasur, dan Baekhyun meyakini bahwa itu adalah tubuh Alphanya karena ia dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan sejak ia berdiri di depan pintu. Namun, yang tidak disangka-sangka olehnya adalah sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di lengan atasnya, juga nafas pria itu yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur," bisik Chanyeol. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap sepanjang lengan kanan sampai ke bagian punggung tangannya yang dingin; membuat tubuh mungilnya tersentak.

Tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya sampai dadanya menyentuh punggung sempit Baekhyun. Ia mengambil jari-jari mungil itu dalam genggamannya; mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. Chanyeol menyernyit merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang begitu dingin, ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang mati alih-alih tertidur, dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa buruk karena bocah itu sepertinya baru saja menangis.

"Lihat aku," bisik Chanyeol lagi; suaranya lebih lembut agar bocah itu tidak merasa terancam. Baekhyun pelan-pelan menarik wajahnya dari bantal, tidak ingin membantah perintah Alphanya; lebih tepatnya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah lagi. Ia kemudian menoleh takut ke arah Chanyeol lewat bulu matanya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Omega mungil itu. Suaranya parau. "Maafkan aku, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik."

"Kau anak yang baik," koreksi Chanyeol. Jari-jari mungil Baekhyun berada di atas telapak tangannya, ibu jarinya yang besar mengusap jari-jari itu lalu membawanya ke bibirnya. Chanyeol menciumi jari-jari itu satu-persatu, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan menggigit bibirnya. "Kenapa menangis, hm? Apa karena kata-kataku?" tanya Chanyeol, giginya menggigit kecil ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak menangis," bantahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng keras, tapi bola mata bening itu terlihat basah, ditambah, bantal di bawahnya menjejak bekas-bekas air mata.

"Kau menangis Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng semakin keras. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak menangis."

"Kau menangis. Kenapa berbohong? Apa kau anak yang suka berbohong?" tanya Chanyeol, memancingnya.

"Aku tidak menangis—hiks—dan aku tidak suka berbohong!" Baekhyun menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu memukul dada pria itu tanpa tenaga untuk kemudian berbalik, menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya pada bantal; terisak keras sambil meracau tentang anak baik, dan tidak suka berbohong.

"Lihat aku Baekhyun." Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran saat Chanyeol dengan lembut membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap pria itu, sementara kepalanya diangkat dan ditaruh di lengannya. Baekhyun menangis keras, membuat sekitaran mata, pipi, dan bibirnya kemerahan. "Aku tidak suka berbohong—hiks—tapi aku takut Chanyeollie marah padaku."

Chanyeol memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya yang bercucuran. "Kalau begitu berhenti menangis." Anak itu sesenggukkan, memeluk Chanyeol erat, sebelum akhirnya pelan-pelan menghentikan tangisnya.

"Jangan marah padaku Chanyeollie," pintanya. Air matanya menetes saat ia memejamkan mata karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengecup kedua matanya bergantian, membuat hatinya seketika menghangat. Rasanya seperti dibujuk, dan ditenangkan. "Chanyeollie..." rengeknya. Tangannya masih melilit tubuh Chanyeol, tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Chanyeol. Bibirnya mencium sepanjang garis air mata di kedua pipinya membuat yang lebih mungil enggan membuka mata. "Baekhyun, aku ingin melihat tanda itu." Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut. Chanyeol menatap mata bocah itu dalam, satu tangannya mulai menjalar ke kancing bajunya. Jari-jari Chanyeol membuka kancing teratas piyamanya dan menemukan si mungil yang mulai menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu," bisiknya penuh peringatan. Tangannya beralih menarik dagu Baekhyun ke bawah, menggosok bibir bawah yang ranum itu bolak-balik. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perbuatanmu itu sangat mempengaruhiku," Lalu tiba-tiba bibir Chanyeol merunduk, meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam lumatannya. Bocah dalam pelukannya tersentak, mencengkram kausnya erat.

Baekhyun merengek saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas menggunakan gigi-giginya yang runcing untuk kemudian menjilatinya; yang mana hal itu langsung mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seekor kucing liar yang kehausan. Mulut pria tampan itu menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian membuat Baekhyun di bawahnya gemetaran.

Tangan-tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai setengah menindihnya dan membuka satu-persatu kancing piyamanya. Lidah Chanyeol mengetuk belah bibirnya, membuatnya membuka mulutnya malu-malu, lalu lidah itu menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat, menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya yang terasa seperti strawberry. Mungkin bekas susu malamnya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Hng—Chanyeollie." Baekhyun menarik-narik rambut api di tengkuk Chanyeol saat ciuman pria itu semakin liar; tidak ditahan-tahan. Liur menetes di dagu yang lebih mungil, dan lidah Chanyeol terjulur untuk menjilatinya lapar. Bibir Baekhyun meraup bibir bawah Chanyeol malu-malu lalu mengulumnya, menghisapnya antusias di dalam mulutnya, memainkan belah bibir itu sesuka hatinya. Rasanya seperti digelitiki, Baekhyun merasa perutnya mulas tapi karena sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mungkin karena ia bahagia.

Karena Chanyeolnya, takdirnya, belahan jiwanya ada dalam pelukannya.

Satu tangan Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun, menyingkirkan kerah piyamanya hingga lengan kiri dan setengah dadanya terpapar. Bibir Chanyeol mencium sudut bibir si mungil dalam sebelum akhirnya melepasnya. Baekhyun terengah-engah, bibirnya mengkilap dan berwarna kemerahan, sementara wajahnya merona dengan mata beningnya yang basah karena gairah. Chanyeol menatapnya lamat-lamat, menikmati wajah cantik yang terperangkap di bawah kungkungan tangannya.

"Kau sangat cantik," bisik Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Chanyeollie!" rengek Baekhyun, wajahnya tersipu malu. Kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk leher Chanyeol terkepal, dengan reflek memukul pundaknya, lalu terkaget-kaget mengetahui bahwa tubuh Alphanya begitu keras dan kokoh.

Bersyukur Chanyeol tidak terlihat akan marah atas perbuatannya. Terang saja, sebab pukulan si mungil tidak berakibat apa pun padanya, lagipula, bola mata abu-abu terang itu terlalu sibuk memandangi salah satu puting susunya yang berwarna merah muda, melenting siap dipetik; mengundang Chanyeol untuk menggarapnya.

"Tandanya di sini!" Baekhyun menyentuh lengan kirinya sehingga puting susunya tertutupi oleh lengan kanannya. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena merasa malu dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu liar; seolah ingin menelanjanginya lewat tatapan andalannya itu.

"Aku akan melihatnya sendiri," kata Chanyeol. Suaranya berat dan serak. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sigap menutup puting susunya. Chanyeol mendengus melihat aksinya. Ia menatap si mungil arogan, lalu berbisik di dekat wajahnya membuat nafasnya yang tercium seperti aroma wine hangat itu berhembus di indera penciuman Baekhyun, dan anak itu hampir mabuk karenanya. "Sekalipun kau menyembunyikannya dariku, aku akan tetap mendapatkannya. Karena cepat atau lambat kau akan merengek dan memohon padaku, mengemis sentuhanku. Kau akan merengek sampai menangis, dan—"

Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menutup mulut Chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam sampai telinga, memberengut menatap Chanyeol antara malu dan kesal; bahkan Omega di dalam jiwanya melompat-lompat salah tingkah. "Sudah, jangan katakan lagi."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan itu.

Kini sepasang bola mata abu-abu terang itu beradu dengan sepasang bola mata cokelat terang di bawahnya; yang satu penuh kearoganan, sementara yang satunya mencoba mengintimidasi, meskipun gagal, karena tatapan mata Chanyeol menembusnya sampai ke dasar jiwanya, dan Omega mungil itu merasakan dirinya sudah jatuh tenggelam; terlalu jauh.

Maka Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama memutus tatapan tersebut. Ia memalingkan wajah terbakarnya, sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas pundak lebar Chanyeol. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk memandang wajah tampan yang mirip jelmaan dewa Yunani tersebut, apalagi matanya yang begitu indah dan berkilauan.

Tidak ada suara atau pun ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, hanya tangan pria itu yang kembali menggeser kain di bagian kerahnya agar tandanya semakin jelas terlihat, dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menyentuh puting susunya sambil lalu menggunakan lengannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menggigit bibir malu sambil mengintip wajah Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya; dilihatnya pria itu tengah sibuk memandangi tandanya.

"Ini sama dengan milikku," bisik Chanyeol hangat; takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Milik Baekhyun berwarna merah bata dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya yang berwarna hitam legam.

Mereka benar-benar diikat oleh takdir, dan tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi dari takdir ini.

Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa melihatnya, dan pria itu dengan lembut mengusap tanda itu bolak-balik menggunakan ibu jarinya, menelusurinya antusias; mungkin karena merasa begitu familiar dengan bentuknya. Tanpa peringatan Chanyeol semakin menunduk, mengecup tanda itu dan melumatnya. Baekhyun gemetaran, nafasnya tersendat saat Chanyeol menjilati tandanya lalu menggigitnya kecil tanpa meninggalkan tanda baru.

Ini begitu erotis, prosesnya mirip dengan ritual srigala jantan yang senang menjilati bulu srigala betinanya. Setelah puas mencumbui tanda tersebut, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Baekhyun yang memerah malu dan tengah menggigit bibirnya resah. Liang yang lebih mungil berkedut; aroma floral dan strawberry langsung menguar lalu menghantam penciuman Chanyeol. Keduanya saling pandang, menyadari ketegangan seksual diantara mereka.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mencoba waras. Alpha dalam jiwanya menggeram sadis, mungkin murka dengan kendali diri Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Chanyeol mengancingkan kembali kancing piyamanya.

Mata yang lebih mungil berkedip cepat, sementara Omega di dalam jiwanya melonglong karena api gairah yang terputus tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

"Hari itu, kau mendengar ucapanku, kan?" Itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Matanya memandang Baekhyun tajam, dan suaranya dingin.

"Ucapanmu..." Baekhyun menarik rambut di tengkuk Chanyeol. Suaranya parau, sementara Omega di dalam jiwanya mengkeret; enggan menggali luka lama. "Kalau Chanyeollie ingin melenyapkanku?"

Hening sesaat, sampai kemudian suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Ya, itu benar, aku memang ingin melenyapkanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang pendamping. Aku benci ikatan, terlebih ikatan seumur hidup," mulai Chanyeol. Suaranya bengis dan dingin. Ia bisa melihat Omega di bawahnya mulai resah, seolah siap melarikan diri kapan saja. Pancaran matanya dipenuhi perasaan takut, serta rasa kesepian yang mendalam. "Kau akan menjadi kelemahanku, dan dunia akan tahu bahwa aku memiliki kelemahan. Tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Aku... aku akan menjadi penghalangmu, aku akan membuatmu dalam kesulitan..." balas Baekhyun. Air mata segar mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Tidak sayang, bukan itu," bisiknya lembut. Bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya menatap bola mata si mungil sungguh-sungguh, sambil kembali berbisik lamat-lamat di depan mulutnya. "Mereka akan menyerang kelemahanku untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku, untuk menghancurkanku. Itu artinya, mereka akan menyerangmu, mencoba mengambilmu dariku, atau bahkan berusaha melenyapkanmu. Karena kau yang terlemah, karena kau kesayanganku, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun demi dirimu."

Baekhyun tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk tersipu, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah rona di pipinya; membuat Chanyeol di atasnya menyeringai geli. "Aku sedang membicarakan hal serius Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, ta-tapi benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa sadar. Suaranya mengawang seolah tidak percaya dengan kejujuran Chanyeol atas dirinya.

Apakah posisinya memang sehebat itu?

"Tidak kah apa yang aku perbuat malam ini cukup untuk menjadi bukti?" bisik Chanyeol, kemudian ia menyeringai setan. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku perbuat selama dua hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Baekhyun menatap ngeri lengan Chanyeol yang dibebat, jari-jarinya kemudian menelusuri luka-luka kecil di pelipis dan dagu Chanyeol. Mata bocah mungil itu berubah menjadi redup; menyiratkan kesedihan juga perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. "Tapi aku tahu, aku yang mendatangkan luka ini."

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang besar, kau tahu aku memiliki yang lebih mengerikan dari ini," kata Chanyeol. Nadanya begitu tenang seolah ia sedang membicarakan cuaca atau semacamnya.

Jangan lupakan bahwa kearoganan Chanyeol memang sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeollie." Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan ketenangan Chanyeol, ia justru terisak keras. "Kapan, kapan Chanyeollie akan melenyapkanku?" Ucapannya begitu menggebu-gebu seolah mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Apa?" Kening Chanyeol mengkerut samar. Bagaimana seorang Omega lemah bisa berbicara sepercaya diri itu tentang kematian? Bahkan Chanyeol ingat betul, Baekhyun juga berlaku seperti ini saat berada di Casino.

"Aku... aku tidak keberatan. Meskipun aku takut mati, tapi aku sudah berjanji saat aku terkurung di sana, asal Chanyeollie yang melakukannya, aku tidak akan marah. Jangan sampai aku menjadi kelemahanmu, dunia hanya boleh tahu kalau kau kuat." Omega mungil itu tersenyum sedih menatap Alphanya sayang. Tatapan yang dulu pernah ia berikan saat mereka berciuman di depan semua orang. Air matanya lagi-lagi menetes saat ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sangat senang hanya dengan melihat wajahmu lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu. Saat itu sangat menakutkan, aku terus berdoa agar kau datang dan menolongku, lalu—"

"Cukup." Chanyeol menatapnya bengis, atau mungkin benar-benar murka. Ia menghapus air mata itu kasar sambil mendesis, "Apa kau pikir, tidak, kau pasti tidak berpikir. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Chanyeollie jangan!" Baekhyun menarik lengannya kalap saat Chanyeol beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, hendak turun dari kasur. "Tolong jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Rahang Chanyeol kaku, menegang dan berkedut, percis seperti saat di danau. Pria itu pasti sangat marah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mencengkram tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, menahannya. Ketegangan ini membuat Baekhyun gelisah, namun tiba-tiba bibir Chanyeol membentuk garis tipis, membuat lesung pipit tunggalnya mencuat, dan Baekhyun hampir memekik karenanya.

"Tidurlah," kata Chanyeol. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya yang aman, menjadikan lengan kirinya yang kekar sebagai bantal Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya bertepuk dua kali dan penerangan di dalam kamar langsung meredup. Baekhyun terkaget-kaget, namun tidak berani bertanya. Ia hanya melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang terasa sangat nyaman.

Aromanya yang jantan menginfasi indera penciumannya, membuatnya berbunga-bunga; aroma Chanyeol bahkan lebih nikmat dari aroma terapi mana pun. Tangannya mencengkram kain di punggung Chanyeol erat, memastikan pria itu tidak akan pergi ke mana pun. Chanyeol mencium keningnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk menatapnya, tatapannya datar tidak terbaca. Dalam keremangan ini Baekhyun masih dapat melihat mata abu-abunya yang berkilauan. "Selamat tidur, aku..." Mencintaimu. Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih memilih mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium Chanyeol tepat di keningnya dalam. Setelah itu ia kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, menguap lebar sebanyak dua kali, bahkan sempat mengucek-ngucek matanya, sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Namun Chanyeol tetap terjaga. Bahkan lama kemudian, saat Omega dipelukannya telah tenggelam dalam mimpi, mendengkur halus di dekat telinganya, Chanyeol tetap membuka kedua matanya lebar. Keningnya mengkerut, satu jarinya menggaruk alisnya; hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat tengah berpikir keras. Chanyeol kemudian menunduk menatap Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap lembut surai si mungil.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya. Wajahnya menunduk, mencium tepat di mulut Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari atas kasur setelah sebelumnya membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Minseok, temui aku di ruang kerjaku."

e)(o

 **Beijing, China**

Jari-jarinya gesit dan tangkas memainkan rubik di tangannya, warna-warna kuat yang berpendar dari rubik tersebut terlihat beradu menjadi satu seperti kilatan cahaya. Kurang dari tiga puluh detik dan warna-warna rubik itu telah tersusun secara sempurna. Luhan menguap bosan, bola matanya yang mirip bambi mengerjap-ngerjap, tapi sayang pikirannya belum juga terserang kantuk. Sudah ribuan kali Luhan mengacak kemudian menyusun kembali rubik di tangannya. Bahkan seolah belum cukup menggunakan tangan, Luhan juga sempat mengikutsertakan jari-jari kakinya.

"Xiao Luhan."

Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel Xiao, seolah ingin mempertegas statusnya bahwa ia adalah anak kecil, bocah, sesuatu yang harus dilindungi dan membutuhkan perlindungan. Luhan menyukai panggilan itu, sangat menyukainya, rasanya seperti di rumah; kendati sudah lama sejak ia merasakan arti dari sebuah rumah.

"Xiao Lu, kau sudah menghafalnya, kan?"

"Yaaa." Suara kekanak-kanakkan Luhan bergaung di dalam ruangan. Remaja dua puluh tahun itu mendongak, menatap lugu pria setengah baya yang berdiri congkak di depannya. Pria itu mengenakan suit cokelat mahal, rambut hitam terlalu kelimis yang disisir ke belakang, sepatu kulit mengkilap, serta wajah menyebalkan yang dinodai dengan sebuah codet cukup besar di bagian pipi kirinya; hampir menyentuh matanya. Dulu Luhan sangat takut dengan wajah itu, namun sekarang ia sudah tidak merasakan apa pun lagi saat melihatnya, sebab pria itu terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi rasa takutnya.

"Coba kau lihat lagi. Ingat, jangan sampai ada kesalahan, kau tahu kan ini sangat berarti untukku? Maksudku, untuk kita. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan pamanmu ini kan Xiao Lu?" Suara pria itu—Han Zhuo—kembali terdengar. Ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, memandang Luhan serius.

"Huh huh," gumam Luhan. Kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berada di sebuah ruangan besar di mana warna dinding dan perabotannya didominasi oleh warna merah; warna keramat, warna sakral bagi umat China.

Ada berbagai macam bentuk guci menghias ruangan, salah satunya guci antik berbentuk kepala naga raksasa yang disimpan di atas sebuah perapian besar di bagian paling dalam ruangan. Lampu-lampu raksasa berpendar menghias langit-langit, membawa cahaya keemasan yang berkilauan. Kursi-kursi berwarna merah dengan sandarannya yang empuk juga terlihat berjajar mengelilingi hampir seluruh ruangan, tapi Luhan tidak berada di salah satunya, sebab ia duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan; di atas kursi merah biasa dengan sebuah meja merah kecil yang menyimpan selembar kertas kumal besar di depannya.

Dinding di sekelilingnya diberi pajangan berupa lukisan-lukisan antik berkelas, ada ornamen-ornamen indah yang lagi-lagi diberi sentuhan merah. Namun, yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari ruangan ini adalah mural naga melingkar yang dibuat dari ujung ke ujung ruangan dengan bagian kepalanya yang tepat berada di atas pintu ganda di ujung ruangan, bersebrangan dengan guci berkepala naga. Mural itu terlihat indah sekaligus menyeramkan karena dibuat dengan memadukan warna merah, hijau, dan juga emas.

Naga juga lambang dari geng Dragon, ngomong-ngomong.

Han Zhuo mencondongkan tubuhnya, menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja, matanya menatap Luhan tajam. "Luhan, kertas ini adalah nyawa kita berdua. Kalau kau sampai gagal mengingatnya maka..." Han Zhuo membuat gerakkan menggorok menggunakan satu tangannya; wajahnya dibuat seperti orang sekarat. "Kkkrrrrkkkk! Kita akan tamat."

Luhan terkikik di kursinya, menyukai wajah jelek Han Zhuo. Ia kemudian mengikuti perbuatan Paman-nya itu. "Kkkrrkkk! Aku tidak akan membuat kita tamat, karena aku telah menghafalnya. Semuanya ada di dalam kepalaku."

Melihat hal itu Han Zhuo-pun tertawa lebar. Tawanya yang menyebalkan menggema di dalam ruangan. Tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak, sementara wajahnya menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. "Bagus, bagus Luhan. Kau memang hebat, tidak salah aku memungutmu."

"Luhan bukan hanya hebat, tetapi memang jenius. Jika anda lupa, Luhan adalah anak ajaib yang selama hampir sepuluh tahun terakhir ini membantu kita dalam berbisnis." Seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian formal namun seksi yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku di samping Han Zhuo bersuara. Ia adalah Fan Bingbing; sekretaris pribadi Han Zhuo sekaligus wanita yang sering memuaskannya di atas ranjang.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Han Zhuo menatap wanita itu datar, sedatar-datarnya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Luhan yang tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya bosan. Wajahnya tertekuk, dan bibir merah mudanya mengerucut. Han Zhuo menyernyit, menyadari nuansa hati Luhan yang tidak baik. "Nah Xiao Lu, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakan padaku, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng-geleng. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. "Keinginanku kali ini tidak akan bisa kau penuhi Paman."

"Kenapa? Apa kau meragukanku? Meragukan uangku?" tanya Han Zhuo, merasa tersinggung.

Kepala Luhan lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Ini tidak ternilai dengan uang," katanya, terdengar misterius.

"Benarkah?" Han Zhuo berdehem, terlihat hampir ciut atas pernyataan tersebut. "Coba kau katakan, apa keinginanmu?"

Luhan memandang ke depan, ke ujung meja dengan pandangan menerawarang. Matanya berkedip-kedip lamat, sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Aku menginginkan seorang kekasih."

Mendengar hal itu Han Zhuo tidak bisa untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya. Pria itu tertawa dengan sangat lebar hingga urat-urat hijau di pelipisnya tercetak jelas. Bahkan saking lebar tawanya, beberapa air liur menciprat hampir mengenai wajah Bingbing yang langsung membekap mulut pria itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sepuluh pengawalnya yang berdiri siaga di depan ruangan hanya menatap datar pemandangan tersebut; mereka sudah terlalu biasa melihat kelakuan bodoh Han Zhuo.

"Baik, baik," kata Han Zhuo sambil mengusap mulutnya, lalu berdiri tegak, mencengkram kerah jasnya; mencoba memungut sisa-sisa wibawanya yang sudah sangat sulit untuk dipertahankan. Ia selalu begitu, melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang kadang membuat sekretarisnya sendiri hampir melarikan diri darinya. "Jadi Luhan, kau menginginkan seorang kekasih?"

"Ya." Bocah itu terlihat serius. "Aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang tinggi, tampan, seksi, dan keren."

Han Zhuo menatap para pengawalnya, kemudian Bingbing secara bergantian. Wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan saat ia berkata, "Benarkah? Kau ingin kekasih pria? Tidak ingin kekasih yang cantik dan menggairahkan?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?" Ia kemudian menarik tangan Bingbing, tubuhnya berdiri tepat di belakang wanita seksi itu. "Lihat Luhan, dia sangat cantik, seksi, dan menggairahkan. Kau bisa memasukkan milikmu ke dalam tubuhnya, dan menungganginya sepuas hatimu."

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat tertarik dengan kata menunggangi yang diucapkan mulut kotor Han Zhuo. Mata bambinya mengamati serius Han Zhuo yang tengah membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Bingbing sampai belahan payudara dan bra berwarna merah marun wanita itu terlihat. Han Zhuo menyeringai, seolah memancing Luhan. Satu tangannya masuk ke dalam cup bra kiri Bingbing, mengeluarkan payudaranya yang besar lalu meremas-remasnya kasar. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat rok tersebut hingga memperlihatkan pangkal pahanya yang putih mulus.

Para pengawal di belakang sana menjilat bibir mereka lapar.

"Tidak menarik," kata Luhan datar.

"Lihat ini," pancing Han Zhuo. Ia menarik rok itu sampai ke pinggang, mempertontonkan celana dalam merah marunnya yang seksi. Jari telunjuknya menggosok-gosok klitoris Bingbing dari luar celana dalamnya, membuat wanita itu mendesah-desah dan menggerakkan bokongnya ke penis Han Zhuo yang tegang di belakang sana. "Dengar itu Luhan? Kau tidak terpengaruh? Ayolah, jangan mengada-ngada."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng imut, menatapnya bosan. "Tidak." Ia kemudian menguap lagi, kali ini sangat lebar.

"Luhan, lihat baik-baik!" Han Zhuo mulai meninggikan suaranya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam celana dalam Bingbing, mencubit klitorisnya lalu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam liangnya yang hangat dan becek; menusuk-nusuk vagina wanita itu cepat hingga suara kecipak kulit menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Ahh—ahh—ahh—lebih dalam brengsek!" Bingbing menjambak rambut Han Zhuo di belakangnya, sementara kedua payudaranya sudah tumpah dan menggantung indah di depan Luhan. Han Zhuo meremas-remas payudara itu bergantian, memelintir puting susunya kasar.

"Aku mengantuk." Luhan melipat tangannya di atas meja, menumpukkan kepalanya di sana dengan mata bambinya yang mulai berair karena rasa kantuknya.

"Baik!" Han Zhuo melepaskan tangannya dari dalam vagina Bingbing, tapi wanita itu berbalik ke arahnya dan mulai melucuti ikat pinggangnya. "Jika kau menginginkan kekasih wanita, aku bisa memberikannya padamu, tapi jika kekasih pria... Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya."

Tidak ada sahutan, Luhan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, enggan menatap wajah jelek Han Zhuo. Kepalanya terkubur dilipatan tangannya. Luhan tahu keinginannya yang satu itu tidak akan pernah bisa terkabul. Selama lima tahun terakhir, hanya itu yang selalu dipikirkan olehnya; memiliki kekasih. Han Zhuo bersedia mengabulkannya, tapi tidak dengan kekasih pria. Luhan pernah mendengar bahwa Han Zhuo khawatir dirinya akan menjadi anak pembangkang, tidak fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya, dan bahkan menjadi pengkhianat demi kekasihnya.

Serakah. Padahal Luhan juga memiliki kehidupan.

Saat itu Luhan tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia membenci Paman-nya tersebut.

"Tidurlah, besok kau akan berpergian jauh." Han Zhuo mengusap surai purple-pink milik Luhan. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memuaskan tubuh wanita dalam pelukannya.

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia berbalik pergi menuju sepuluh pengawal yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu saat seorang pria tinggi berwajah lumayan tampan masuk dari pintu, setengah berlari ke arah Han Zhuo. Ia adalah Zheng Wei; salah satu kaki tangan kepercayaan Han Zhuo, orang yang besok akan mengantar dan menjaganya di Seoul demi menuntaskan sebuah misi kotor.

"Bos."

Saat pria itu berbicara, setengah berbisik lebih tepatnya, Luhan kembali berbalik; pura-pura mengambil selembar kertas yang tertinggal di atas meja sambil diam-diam menajamkan pendengaran. Sebelum Luhan benar-benar pergi dari dalam ruangan, Luhan sempat menangkap beberapa kalimat dari mulut Han Zhuo dan Zheng Wei tapi tidak ada yang berarti dari kata-kata mereka.

"Kami sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu perintah."

"Bagus, pastikan untuk tidak membuat keributan, dan jangan lupa, jaga dia baik-baik."

Saat itu Luhan hanya belum sempat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. Saat Han Zhuo menatap punggung sempitnya yang menjauh sambil berbicara lamat-lamat. "Dan cari tahu apakah Luhan memiliki kekasih pria. Pastikan dia tidak memilikinya, karena jika iya, aku akan memusnahkan siapa pun pria itu yang mencoba merebut rusa kecilku."

Zheng Wei menyeringai, lalu mengangguk. "Baik Bos."

e)(o

 _Baekhyun pulang dari danau dengan keadaan perut kosong dan mata sembab. Omega itu menangis sepanjang hari di danau, tidak beranjak ke mana pun sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol meninggalkannya di sana. Hati Baekhyun hancur, remuk-redam. Mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan pernah memberitahukan soal tanda ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Jika orang tuanya semakin mendesaknya untuk memberitahukan tanda tersebut, maka Baekhyun akan segera mengambil pormulir pendaftaran untuk tinggal di asrama. Ia tidak ingin hal ini sampai diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya, apalagi Daehyun._

 _"Maafkan aku," bisik Baekhyun parau._

 _Tubuhnya berdiri lesu di depan pintu rumah, hendak membuka kenop. Namun, jeritan dan suara seperti tembakan tertangkap telinganya, membuat matanya melebar. Baekhyun mematung sesaat sebelum akhirnya dengan terburu-buru membuka kenop pintu—sampai kotak PK3-nya terjatuh—dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia begitu terkesiap saat menemukan keadaan ibunya yang tengah bersimpuh, berlinangan air mata, tepat di depan tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak di lantai; bersimbah darah._

 _"Papaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak, masuk lebih dalam tanpa melihat sekeliling; air matanya pecah, tidak terbendung melihat keadaan orang tua serta rumahnya yang mengerikan._

 _Taeyeon menoleh, terkejut setengah mati menemukan anak bungsungnya berdiri di depan pintu. "Baekhyun pergilah!"jeritnya hampir sinting. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas seperti orang kerasukan, memerintahkan anaknya untuk bergegas pergi. "Pergi Baekhyun, pergi dari sini!"_

 _"Mama ada apa? Siapa mereka semua?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gemetar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, dan menemukan lima orang pria berpakaian hitam tengah berdiri siaga mengelilingi ruangan. Yang membuat Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi adalah keberadaan kakaknya yang tengah dipukuli membabi buta di dekat konter dapur; dua orang pria mencekal kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanannya sementara seorang lagi memukulinya dari depan membuat wajahnya babak belur, bersimbah darah._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran, lututnya terasa lemas, dan kepalanya pening bukan main. Ia melihat ayahnya yang tidak juga membuka kedua matanya, juga wajah ibunya; wanita itu terus berteriak memerintahkannya untuk pergi. Kakinya mundur selangkah demi selangkah, hampir oleng, sampai tiba-tiba punggung mungilnya menabrak dada bidang seseorang._

 _"Ah, apakah ini si mungil Byun?" Seorang pria berbisik di dekat telinganya. Aroma pria itu seperti lavender dan sesuatu berbau tanah, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh, yang mana wajahnya langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah tampan seorang pria berambut hijau kehitaman. "Hai, Baekhyun."_

 _"Jangan, jangan dia, kumohon!" Taeyeon merangkak hendak menghampiri Baekhyun namun seorang pria menjambak rambutnya dari belakang dan menariknya kembali ke tempat semula. Taeyeon menangis, berteriak meminta dan memohon agar pria itu tidak menyakiti anaknya._

 _"Jangan sentuh Mama!" teriak Baekhyun murka. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk ibunya tapi pria di belakangnya mencengkram kedua tangannya erat, membuatnya tidak berkutik._

 _"Sst, sst, aku tidak akan menyentuh Ibumu, asal... kau mau ikut denganku, hm?" Baekhyun ketakutan saat pria itu—Jongup—berbisik dan membelai salah satu pipinya. Dengan reflek Baekhyun mengambil tangan pria itu kemudian menggigitnya keras-keras hingg tangan itu berdarah._

 _"Sialan!" umpat Jongup. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun lalu menampar wajahnya keras-keras hingga kepalanya terlempar. Belum cukup sampai di situ, tangannya menarik rambut Baekhyun kasar, membuatnya mendongak. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa melakukan itu padaku, huh?!"_

 _"Jangan sentuh adikku!" Daehyun meludah, kemudian menendang pria di depannya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia melepas cengkraman dua orang pria di samping kiri dan kanannya lalu memukul mereka satu-persatu dengan brutal sampai salah satu diantara keduanya terkapar tidak sadarkan diri._

 _DORR_

 _Satu tembakkan melesat mengenai kaki kiri Daehyun, membuatnya mengerang sakit._

 _DORR_

 _DORR_

 _Lalu tembakkan lain datang hingga mengenai lengan dan bahunya, kali ini berhasil membuatnya ambruk; jatuh tengkurap. Daehyun merangkak, darah bersimbah di mulut dan sekitaran matanya akibat pukulan membabi buta geng Warrior._

 _"Baekhyun!" seru Daehyun._

 _"Sakit..." Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya hampir lepas, bahkan ia yakin beberapa helai rambutnya telah tercabut dari akar rambutnya. Ia menangis keras, sesenggukan. "Jangan sentuh Mama, jangan sakiti Daehyun hyung!"_

 _Jongup menamparnya lagi, keras. Kali ini sampai wajahnya membentur lantai, menyebabkan pelipisnya berdarah. "Adikmu benar-benar menyebalkan, sama seperti dirimu," kata Jongup. Ia menarik lengan kaus Baekhyun agar anak itu melihat ke arahnya namun Baekhyun menolaknya, mengeraskan tubuhnya, membuat Jongup murka dan dengan lebih kasar menarik lengan kausnya hingga robek._

 _Taeyeon terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Daehyun. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah tanda burung phoenix yang tercetak jelas di lengan atas Baekhyun. Sebelum Jongup dapat melihat tanda itu, Daehyun sudah lebih dulu mengambil pistolnya yang terlempar dan tergeletak tidak jauh darinya; bersiap menembak. Tidak memperdulikan dua orang pria di belakangnya yang tengah menarik kakinya dan bersiap untuk memukulnya lagi._

 _DORR_

 _DORR_

 _DORR_

 _Tiga tembakkan dilesatkan. Satu peluru tepat mengenai lengan dan dada kiri Jongup, membuat pria itu menyumpah dan meraung sakit. Sementara tembakkan lain tepat mengenai perut pria yang tadi sempat menarik kasar rambut ibunya. Daehyun ingat bahwa keahlian menembaknya yang jitu ini berasal dari didikan Phoenix; rasa sesal atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya terasa menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga ke akar. Air matanya jatuh tanpa sadar._

 _Maafkan hyung Baekhyun, hyung menyayangimu bisiknya penuh penyesalan._

 _"LARI BAEKHYUUUN!" teriak Taeyeon._

 _Tanpa buang waktu Baekhyun langsung berlari pergi. Kakinya sempat dicekal oleh Jongup, namun ia dengan kalap menendang wajah itu. Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah, ia beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang dengan berderai air mata. Tangannya gemetaran, dingin, bahkan hampir beku._

 _DORR_

 _Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara tembakkan yang dilesatkan, entah siapa yang sudah mati di dalam sana. Namun ia terus mengingat wajah ibu dan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk berlari. Baekhyun hanya harus berlari dan mereka akan menyusul, semoga._

 _"Mama aku takut..." bisik Baekhyun. Kaki-kakinya terus berlari menjauhi rumah, sampai kemudian ia sampai di sebuah jalanan besar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Zitao, untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di rumahnya. Phoenix akan menolongnya, karena Daehyun bagian dari Phoenix._

 _Tapi sebelum niatnya itu terlaksana, dua mobil hitam sudah lebih dulu berhenti tepat di depannya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, merasa ketakutan setengah mati saat empat orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng wajah keluar dari dalam mobil lalu tanpa peringatan mencekal lengannya, memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Tolooong!" jerit Baekhyun. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya menendang-nendang udara. "Tolooong! Lepaskan aku, tolong!" Dua orang pria di samping kiri dan kanannya bertugas mencekal tangannya, sementara satu orang lagi bertugas membukakan pintu. Baekhyun hanya tidak sadar bahwa ada satu orang lain yang berdiri di belakangnya, membekap hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah dibius._

 _Saat itu Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat apa pun lagi, gelap merampas kesadarannya. Namun samar-samar ia masih dapat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana langsung membuat hatinya menghangat._

 _"Chanyeollie... tolong aku..."_

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya paksa, terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu seolah ia baru saja berlari puluhan kilo meter. Matanya melebar, bahkan ia juga dapat merasakan air mata yang menjejak di pipinya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka tragedi itu bisa tersimpan di alam bawah sadarnya; menjadi mimpi buruknya. Baekhyun merasa takut, meskipun rasa sakit hati jauh lebih mendominasi.

"Papa, Mama, Daehyun hyung—hiks—aku rindu kalian." Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya sampai menyentuh dadanya. Tangannya terlipat di atas lutut dan wajahnya terbenam di sana. Ia menangis, sesenggukan. Suaranya teredam saat ia mulai terisak. "Aku rindu kalian."

Ayahnya tergeletak di lantai, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah saat itu ia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Ibunya menangis dan sempat disakiti oleh salah seorang pria berpakaian hitam itu. Belum lagi keadaan Daehyun yang babak belur, juga suara tembakkan yang ia dengar saat sudah berada di luar rumah.

 _Jangan menangis._

 _Menangis hanya menjelaskan bahwa dirimu lemah, tidak berguna._

Dia mengangkat dagunya, menatap ke depan. Chanyeol memang benar. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Karena ia lemah, tidak berguna, hanya bisa berpangku tangan. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Tidak boleh ada tangis, hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Omega mungil itu tersenyum lebar, mencoba berpikir positif, dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Lagipula, Chanyeol telah berjanji padanya untuk mempertemukan ia dengan kedua orang tuanya hari ini.

"Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya, namun tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan hasilnya sama; tidak ada Chanyeol di mana pun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat rasa dingin langsung menghantamnya; ia sempat berharap pria itu ada di sini untuk memeluknya. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya lagi, dan menemukan cahaya menyilaukan dari kaca besar yang tidak tertutupi tirai; tidak seperti semalam saat ia pertama kali datang ke kamar ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke depan, mendongak memandang jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Aku benar-benar pemalas, Chanyeollie bangun lebih dulu daripada aku..." bisiknya malu; hampir menenggelamkan kembali dirinya ke dalam selimut. Sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia keluar dari dalam selimut. Baekhyun menguap lebar, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menggaruk lehernya yang terasa gatal. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lengan piyamanya yang semalam sudah dilipat oleh Minseok, namun sekarang kembali turun menutupi setengah telapak tangannya.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah," gumam Baekhyun sambil menarik kerah piyamanya yang melorot.

"Kudengar dia itu sahabat dekatnya Tuan Muda."

"Kudengar mereka telah berteman sejak kecil."

"Oh ya ampun!"

Tangan Baekhyun yang hendak melipat kembali lengan piyamanya urung saat mendengar suara-suara itu. Suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara para staf yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi Chanyeol. Terang saja Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas, sebab para staf tidak menutup pintunya; mungkin mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Kaki-kaki Baekhyun dengan pelan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu mengambil posisi di sisi kusen. Baekhyun mengucek kedua matanya, dan memegang kusen pintu menggunakan kedua tangan sambil diam-diam mengintip ke arah para staf yang tengah memasukkan susu ke dalam bak.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat para staf Chanyeol yang bergosip saat sedang bekerja.

Mirip Minseok.

"Katanya dia dibawa ke sini karena Mr. Park cemburu padanya," ujar staf dengan badge Umji.

Bola mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. Telinganya berubah menjadi begitu tajam sebab para staf ternyata tengah membicarakan Chanyeolnya, dan apa itu tadi, cemburu?

"Cemburu?!" Lima staf lain memekik bersamaan.

"Sstt... Tuan Muda masih tidur, nanti dia bangun!" Staf dengan badge Yerin membawa telunjuknya ke bibir, wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Tidak heran." Staf dengan badge Yuju, yang tengah menuang aroma terapi mengangguk mantap. "Pria itu punya wajah yang cukup tampan, tubuhnya juga tinggi. Meskipun tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan Mr. Park yang luar biasa sempurna, tapi aku pikir pria bernama Zitao ini punya posisi yang cukup penting dalam hidup Tuan Muda."

"Ssshh..." Staf di sisi kiri Yuju dengan badge Yewon mendesis. "Kau benar, menurutku juga dia cukup tampan."

Staf dengan badge Eunbi yang tengah memegang botol aroma terapi melotot heboh. "Mereka berteman sejak kecil, pasti banyak kenangan yang sudah mereka buat!"

"Pantas saja Mr. Park cemburu," kata Yewon lagi. Suaranya benar-benar menuduh.

Salah seorang staf dengan badge Soowon menepuk tangannya keras. Wajahnya diliputi perasaan gusar sekaligus penasaran. "Bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah dia akan, kau tahu... dilenyapkan?"

Umji yang berdiri di sampingnya menggigit bibir tidak kalah gusar, tangannya saling meremat di samping jahitan bajunya. "Kalian tahu kan, semua orang yang dibawa masuk ke dalam sana dengan keadaan tangan terborgol selalu berakhir, yah, dilenyapkan."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Di ruang kerja Mr. Park—hahhh!"

Enam orang staf menoleh ke arah pintu, kaget setengah mati menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri gusar di sana. Belum sempat mereka menahan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan para staf yang memekik heboh.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita semua!" Yewon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah bagian itu baru saja terbakar.

"Kita akan mati, kita akan mati." Soowon menggigiti tangannya resah.

Umji menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Tenanglah, tenang. Tuan Muda itu orang baik, dia tidak mungkin membunuh kita semua hanya karena kita menggosipinya."

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN MR. PARK?!" Lima orang staf berteriak bersamaan.

e)(o

 _Baro dibunuh oleh anggota Phoenix, yang menjadi masalah adalah karena Baro juga bagian dari Phoenix, dan Chanyeol telah menyumpah seluruh anggota bahwa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang boleh membunuh sesama anggota tanpa seijinnya. Seseorang melanggar, seseorang artinya baru saja melukai ego Chanyeol._

 _"Daehyun telah ditangkap." Malam itu Minseok datang ke ruang kerjanya bersama Sehun dan Jongin. "Taeyong dan timnya baru saja kembali dari rumah Daehyun karena ternyata keluarga Daehyun baru saja dibantai oleh Warrior. Jongup dan beberapa anteknya telah berhasil dilumpuhkan, siap dieksekusi kapan pun, hanya tinggal menunggu ijinmu. Selain itu, ada kemungkinan adiknya diculik, karena mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan adiknya di mana pun."_

 _"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia melepaskan diri dari tali kekangku, berpikir bisa mendapatkan kandang yang lebih baik, rumput yang lebih segar, tapi justru sebaliknya," kata Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Suaranya gelap, dipenuhi kemurkaan, namun Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan terkontrol. Ia duduk di kursi kebesarannya, satu tangan menapak di atas meja, sementara bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya menatap perban berplester pokemon yang tergeletak di depannya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca._

 _Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam; ketenangan Chanyeol seperti ini tidak boleh diusik karena hanya akan membawa mereka pada kematian. Sementara Minseok menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum melanjutkan, "Ternyata kasus ini berhubungan dengan kematian Himchan dua hari lalu. Bang berniat membunuh Himchan dan Daehyun. Namun target yang berhasil mereka dapatkan hanya Himchan."_

 _Kali ini Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Dalam sebulan dua dombaku mati. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berniat menguji kesabaranku. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain memburu anjing-anjing liar ini, kan?" ujarnya. Kepalanya meneleng ke samping, menatap tiga orang di depannya dengan wajah penuh senyum._

 _"Sebelum kita memburu anjing-anjing liar ini, aku ingin menyampaikan renteran ceritanya karena kedua kasus ini saling berkaitan. Meskipun, aku pikir kau pasti sudah menduga-duga," mulai Minseok._

 _"Aku menduga motifnya atas dasar balas dendam, apa aku benar?"_

 _"Benar. Alasan Daehyun membelot adalah karena Himchan. Mereka berada di tim yang sama dan telah bersahabat sejak lama. Baro diketahui meniduri Nari, adik Himchan hingga gadis itu sekarang menjadi gila. Kau telah menyumpah seluruh anggota untuk tidak membunuh sesama anggota tapi Himchan menginginkan kematian Baro," ujar Minseok._

 _Sehun tiba-tiba menyela. "Kudengar Baro berniat mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, tapi Himchan menolak keras hal itu. Aku pikir, alasan adiknya menjadi gila bukan karena tragedi pemerkosaan..."_

 _"Tapi karena Himchan yang menolak Baro untuk menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya," lanjut Jongin. "Faktanya mereka berdua saling mencintai," ujar Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan._

 _Chanyeol diam mendengarkan sementara Minseok mengangguk setuju, baru kemudian melanjutkan, "Himchan bergabung dengan Warrior, berpikir bisa mendapat perlindungan dari mereka kalau-kalau aksi balas dendamnya itu diketahui oleh dirimu. Daehyun mengetahui hal ini, jadi dia ikut bergabung dan membantu Himchan dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Anehnya, Daehyun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa syarat perlindungan yang diberikan geng Warrior adalah dengan membocorkan informasi rahasia tentang Phoenix, dan Himchan memilih untuk membocorkan salah satu rute hitam yang biasa kita pakai untuk menyelundupkan senjata api ilegal."_

 _"Si bodoh itu tertipu." Chanyeol mencemooh. Kata-katanya merujuk pada Daehyun yang menurutnya bodoh dalam mengambil tindakan._

 _"Apa kau masih ingat, seminggu setelah kematian Baro, Sehun dan Kai menemukan antek-antek Warrior di dermaga, berniat mengambil rute yang telah dibocorkan oleh Himchan. Si kembar dan timnya mengeksekusi mereka dan mengirim mayat mereka langsung pada Bang."_

 _"Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sana?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang langsung saling pandang. Keduanya lalu menatap Chanyeol serius._

 _"Hari itu tidak ada tugas. Aku ingin makan kepiting saus cabai dan Sehun ingin makan cumi bakar saus tiram, sementara anak-anak ingin makan gratis, jadi kami pergi ke sana karena di sana kudapan lautnya benar-benar lezat." Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya mantap sementara mimik wajahnya benar-benar serius._

 _"Sshh... Cumi bakar saus tiram," desis Sehun sambil mengusap perut berototnya. "Kami belum sempat memesan karena Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu melihat kelompok Bang. Setelah selesai membereskan mereka, selera makan kami jadi hilang."_

 _Chanyeol menatap dua pemuda itu datar. Sebagai wali sekaligus orang yang telah menganggap Sehun dan Jongin adik, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan keduanya yang benar-benar semaunya saat berbicara. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang tidak banyak bicara, Sehun dan Jongin justru sangat cerewet saat sedang bersama kelompok. Mereka bengal, ceroboh, bahkan masih sering mengeluarkan sifat-sifat remaja yang kadang membuat Chanyeol hampir meledakkan kepala mereka. Sayang, Chanyeol terlalu menyayangi keduanya._

 _Minseok berdehem, hampir lupa dengan tugasnya karena kepiting saus cabai. "Boleh aku lanjutkan?"_

 _"Silahkan," balas Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin bersamaan._

 _Minseok tersenyum. Mereka memang keluarga, biar bagaimana pun, dan Minseok bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang kuat seperti mereka. "Bang berpikir Himchan dan Daehyun telah sengaja melakukan hal itu, dia pikir Himchan dan Dehyun tidak benar-benar menginginkan perlindungan. Jadi Bang melenyapkan Himchan, lalu Daehyun. Sayang, Daehyun tidak bisa mereka lenyapkan semudah mereka melenyapkan Himchan karena kita tidak bisa lupa bahwa Daehyun adalah salah satu anggota tim terkuat."_

 _"Aku tidak lupa, aku yang mendidiknya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri," gumam Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari atas kursinya, mengambil perban di atas meja dan mengantonginya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."_

 _"Dia ada di markas," kata Minseok. "Mari."_

 _Chanyeol berjalan paling depan dengan Minseok, Jongin, dan Sehun yang mengekor dari belakang. Mereka berjalan ke area garasi yang berada di belakang rumah, di mana sepuluh orang pengawal tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung berjalan di belakang ketiganya; selalu siaga. Chanyeol lagi-lagi memamerkan egonya yang tinggi dengan cara membuat sebuah garasi yang super mewah dan luas. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata yang tidak disemen, sementara lantainya terbuat dari beton. Lampu-lampu keemasan berpendar terang menempel dengan langit-langit. Chanyeol menghabiskan enam ratus tiga puluh dua juta dollar hanya untuk biaya produksi._

 _Garasi itu dilengkapi lift multi cardok; sebuah lift yang mampu menyembunyikan mobil di bawah tanah. Lift ini sengaja dibuat untuk memberikan sebuah fasilitas khusus, serta perlindungan untuk koleksi mobil-mobil eksostis milik Chanyeol yang bernilai selangit. Sistem kerja garasi tersembunyi ini menggunakan hidrolik yang menggali sebuah lubang besar untuk menampung mobil. Secara otomatis, garasi akan terbuka dan mobil terangkat dari bawah tanah. Lift cardok milik Chanyeol dapat menampung puluhan mobil, di mana satu lift dibandrol dengan harga enam ratus juta dollar._

 _Deretan mobil untuk Chanyeol bekerja berada di garasi paling atas bersama tiga buah limosin berukuran sedang, sementara koleksi mobil sport yang ia biasa gunakan untuk pamer berada di garasi bawah tanah. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan berbicara, "Bos, aku dan Kai memakai Spider."_

 _"Spider, yeah!" Kai berseru senang._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu seorang pria mengeluarkan mobil yang diinginkan keduanya._

 _Sebuah Ferrari berkelir merah metalik muncul dari bawah lantai yang terbuka. Jongin dan Sehun bersiul genit, ingat betul bahwa lift mobil ini diperkenalkan langsung oleh salah satu film action Inggris ternama; James Bond._

 _"Ayo Minseok, biarkan anak-anak itu," kata Chanyeol. Ia dan Minseok berjalan menuju mobil hitam mengkilap yang dikendarai oleh salah satu anak buahnya._

 _Perjalanan menuju markas tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sebab meskipun tempatnya terpencil namun Chanyeol membangun Mansionnya di distrik yang strategis sehingga memudahkannya dalam berkunjung. Sesaat setelah ia dan empat buah mobil lainnya parkir, empat orang antek-anteknya datang dari dalam markas; menyambutnya._

 _"Bos Besar," sapa mereka. Suaranya mantap dan penuh protokol. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sana antek-anteknya telah menunggu, mereka memberi salam pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak mengatakan apa pun dan langsung memasuki ruang bawah tanah di mana Daehyun berada bersama Minseok dan yang lainnya._

 _Ruang bawah tanah kotor dan bau, bau anyir lebih tepatnya. Bau anyir itu datang dari bercak darah kering yang menempel di mana-mana. Hanya ada satu pentilasi udara di ujung atap dekat dengan deretan kaca jendela yang tidak dapat dirusak apalagi dipecahkan karena Chanyeol membuatnya dari kaca tebal khusus, dan dari balik kaca tersebut terdapat pemandangan berupa kolam lumpur berisikan puluhan ekor buaya air tawar. Kursi-kursi dan meja kayu berada di sekitar ruangan bersama gelas-gelas kosong dan lusinan botol minuman keras. Lantainya terbuat dari beton, sama seperti dindingnya. Saat malam, tempat itu akan terasa begitu dingin, sebab suhu dalam ruangan akan turun beberapa derajat._

 _Di sana Chanyeol bisa melihat Daehyun yang sedang berlutut dengan keadaan tangan terikat di belakang punggung dan tubuh berlumuran darah. Salah satu matanya bengkak kehitaman; pasti sekarang penglihatannya menjadi berkurang. Mulutnya sobek dan terkoyak, beberapa baret dan lebam parah akibat pukulan menghiasi wajah tampannya, sementara darah segar terus mengalir dari lengan kiri, kaki kanan, dan bahu kirinya. Pria itu sedang sekarat, dan mungkin bisa mati kapan saja._

 _"Bos Besar." Lima orang anak buahnya berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk yang mana langsung membuat mereka membukakan jalan bagi dirinya untuk lewat. Sementara Minseok, si kembar, dan antek-anteknya yang lain berdiri siaga mengelilingi ruangan._

 _"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Suara Chanyeol yang berat dan dalam memantul ke dinding hingga menghasilkan sedikit gema._

 _Taeyong di belakangnya berdehem. "Dia mengatakan ingin berbicara denganmu."_

 _"Begitu?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju Daehyun. Suara sepatu mahalnya bergaung di dalam ruangan. Daehyun yang awalnya menunduk dalam menatap lantai dengan darah yang setetes demi setetes terus jatuh melewati dagunya, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap di depannya, juga aroma yang sangat dikenalnya. Matanya melebar, buru-buru ia mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk menatapnya tanpa ekspresi._

 _"Phoniex..." Suaranya hampir hilang. Lebih terdengar seperti desauan._

 _Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, berdiri kokoh sekaligus angkuh. Tubuh tingginya menjulang di depan Daehyun membuat pria itu merasa seperti kotoran tidak berguna. Kepalanya meneleng dengan cara seorang bajingan, menatap Daehyun lewat bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya yang berkilat mencemooh. "Sangat menarik bisa menemukanmu dalam keadaan hidup. Jika bukan karena aku yang menginginkan mereka untuk menangkapkapmu secara hidup-hidup, mungkin saat itu orang-orangku telah membiarkan kau dan keluargamu dihabisi oleh Bang."_

 _Daehyun menarik nafas tersendat, liurnya telah bercampur dengan darah dan menggantung di bibir, sementara air matanya jatuh mengingat adiknya yang mungkin saat ini tengah dalam bahaya. Tidak ada yang dapat membantu menyelamatkan adiknya selain tangan Phoenix. Dengan kalap Daehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bersujud di kaki Chanyeol, di kaki tuannya, di atas sepatu hitam mengkilapnya yang sekarang ternodai oleh darah. "Ampuni aku, ampuni aku. Tolong selamatkan adikku, aku mohon, selamatkan adikku. Dia dalam bahaya, kumohon!" Daehyun berteriak memohon, putus asa._

 _Tidak ada suara, Chanyeol hanya menjilat bibir dengan wajahnya yang mirip sikopat; menyukai bagaimana peliharaannya bersujud mencium kakinya hanya untuk mengemis meminta darinya. Dari Phoenix yang agung. "Kenapa aku harus menyelematkannya? Mungkin Bang mengambil adikmu untuk menebus kecerobohanmu." Chanyeol kemudian menyingkirkan wajah Daehyun dari kakinya kasar dengan telapak kaki sepatunya dan berbalik sambil mendesis murka. "Dan untuk membuatmu tenggelam dalam penyesalan seumur hidupmu."_

 _Dia kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan, namun suara mantap Daehyun menghentikannya. "Kau harus menyelamatkannya. Adikku Baekhyun—"_

 _Saat itulah Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dengan dramatis._

 _Bumi tempatnya berpijak seolah berhenti dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa membeku, hampir membuatnya roboh tanpa sebab._

 _"—dia memiliki lambang burung Phoenix di lengannya. Baekhyun, adikku adalah mate-mu."_

 _Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan terkesiap. Sehun dan Jongin saling tatap, Minseok bahkan sudah menutup mulutnya ngeri. Sementara itu Chanyeol dengan perasaan terbakar di dalam jiwanya berjalan cepat ke arah Daehyun dan mencengkram kerahnya, menariknya kasar membuat tubuhnya yang lemah bergelantungan dicengkraman tangannya yang kuat. Bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya menatap bola mata cokelat terang Daehyun dengan kilatan keji yang menakutkan. "Keparat! Apa kau berniat menipuku agar aku mau menyelamatkan adikmu?"_

 _Daehyun menggeleng lemah, mulutnya penuh dengan liur dari darah saat dia berbicara, "Tidak. Aku bersumpah atas nama Phoenix, adikku Baekhyun Byun memiliki lambang Phoenix di lengannya."_

 _Chanyeol menatap Daehyun, bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat terang memang begitu mirip dengan bola mata terang yang baru ia jumpai beberapa jam lalu. Seorang lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun yang memiliki aroma manis memabukkan, wajah cantik, serta sifat yang kekanak-kanakkan. Chanyeol mencengkram kerah Daehyun semakin erat, giginya bergemulutuk. "Apa yang orang tuamu ajarkan tentang menolong?"_

 _Pada awalnya Daehyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Apakah... kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya lemah._

 _"Jawab saja," desis Chanyeol tajam._

 _"Kita diajarkan untuk saling tolong-menolong..."_

 _Kita diajarkan untuk saling tolong-menolong._

 _"Tidak harus ada alasan rumit untuk menolong seseorang—"_

 _Tidak harus ada alasan rumit untuk menolong seseorang._

 _"—Cukup karena kita ingin..."_

 _Cukup karena kita ingin._

 _Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di kerah Daehyun terlepas, membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Chanyeol menjilat bibir, sementara matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol berbalik pergi, langkahnya lebar dan mantap sambil berseru keras-keras, "Siapkan segalanya, malam ini kita akan mengunjungi Bang!"_

 _Berkunjung artinya perang. Daehyun di belakang sana hanya bisa menangis sambil tertawa sendiri di dalam ruangan gelap yang telah ditinggalkan oleh semua orang._

"Namanya Zitao dari Huang. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang baru direkrut menjadi bagian dari Phoenix, dia berada di tim yang sama dengan Sehun, dan Kai." Suara Minseok kembali mengambil alih kesadaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengingat malam panjang yang membuat Phoenix akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki Baekhyun; takdirnya yang telah disiapkan oleh leluhur sialan di atas sana. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah pria bersurai kelam yang tengah berlutut dua meter di depannya. Tangannya diborgol dan mulutnya sobek. Itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri, karena saat orang-orang suruhannya datang untuk membawanya baik-baik ke sarang Chanyeol, pria itu menolak dan justru melawan habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot melawan?" tanya Chanyeol. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal di dalam ruang kerjanya, sofa kulit tebal yang membuatnya terlihat berbahaya. Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya telah menuang koktail ke dalam rock glass dan menyimpannya di atas meja kecil di sampingnya; untuk berjaga-jaga jika Chanyeol haus, sebab pada awalnya Chanyeol hanya menginginkan obrolan biasa dengan pria bernama Zitao di depannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku memberikanmu informasi mengenai Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu," balas Zitao. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, mungkin karena perasaan takut, dan Chanyeol menyukai ketakutannya.

"Apa alasanmu?"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendongak, menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol dengan kilat ketakutan sekaligus perasaan marah yang berkobar. "Karena untuk apa? Bukankah kau juga akan melenyapkan Baekhyun? Seperti kau melenyapkan kedua orang tuanya?!" Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan sunggung-sungguh. Seolah suaranya datang dari kasih sayangnya yang tidak tergambar. "Tapi kali ini aku bersumpah. Aku bersumpah akan membawa Baekhyun pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lenyap di tanganmu!"

Dan Chanyeol cemburu atas kata-katanya yang terdengar tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh. Melihat raut wajah majikannya yang kaku membuat pria berpakaian hitam yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Zitao langsung mencengkram kepala pria itu agar menunduk, kalau perlu sampai bersujud meminta ampun.

"Tidak perlu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat dan dalam, menahan murka. Ia menengadahkan satu tangan kirinya, dan seorang pria berpakaian hitam lain yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya langsung menaruh Glock terbungkus kain hitam di atas telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari atas sofa. Hari ini ia mengenakkan kemeja hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain gelap yang menggantung di pinggul. Lengan kemejanya digulung memperlihatkan jam berkaca biru saphir yang senada dengan cincin metaliknya. Sambil menjilat bibir Chanyeol membuka kain penutup pistolnya, kemudian berbicara lamat-lamat. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melenyapkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun, karena akulah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka. Eommonim bahkan menitipkan Baekhyun padaku, karena aku adalah menantunya, dan dia hanya percaya kepadaku..."

Zitao mendongak resah saat Chanyeol berdiri satu meter di depannya. Pria bersurai api itu menunduk, menatapnya dengan kilatan api cemburu yang menakutkan. "Jadi kau... jangan pernah mengucapkan nama milikku dengan cara seperti itu lagi," sambung Chanyeol tajam. Suaranya tenang, terkontrol, namun dipenuhi ancaman.

"Chanyeollie, jangan!"

Orang-orang menoleh, menemukan sosok mungil yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur kebesaran berdiri gemetar di ambang pintu. Kening Chanyeol mengkerut saat Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat, bukan ke arahnya, melainkan pria yang tengah berlutut di depannya. Baekhyun ikut mengambil posisi berlutut, merentangkan tangannya untuk menjadi tameng bagi Zitao. Di depannya, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus geli; lebih seperti mencemooh aksi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya menatap wajah Baekhyun menantang, dan anak itu membalas tatapannya dengan tajam, mencoba mengintimidasi. Minseok di belakang sana sudah menggigit bibir resah, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun namun anak itu terlalu fokus dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti Taozi, jangan bunuh dia!" teriak Baekhyun. Lebih seperti permohonan daripada perintah. Zitao di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap rambut belakang Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. "Dia tidak salah, Taozi adalah sahabatku."

"Ah." Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, mengusap dagunya sekali. Bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya menatap mata anak anjing Baekhyun dengan seringaian setan yang menari-nari di bibir seksinya. "Kau ingin melindunginya rupanya," gumam Chanyeol penuh humor.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip gusar. Bibirnya ia gigit sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, hampir meledak oleh tangis saat Chanyeol dengan santai kembali mengelap moncong pistolnya yang berkilauan; siap menghabisi nyawa siapa pun. Chanyeol terkekeh serak, dan bergumam menakutkan. "Karena kau melindunginya, aku jadi semakin ingin melenyapkannya."

"Chanyeollie!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia menerjang kedua kaki Chanyeol dengan kalap dan bersujud di kakinya, meminta pengampunan. "Jangan, jangan bunuh Taozi, aku mohon!" Jari-jarinya gemetaran dan tubuhnya terasa beku oleh keringat dingin. Air mata Baekhyun pecah dan mengotori kain celana Chanyeol tapi anak itu enggan beranjak sebelum mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Chanyeol murka. Tidak menyukai kebodohan Baekhyun yang bersujud di kakinya; merendahkan dirinya demi seorang pria yang hanya menatapnya bersalah tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Chanyeol melirik dua orang pria yang berdiri di sisi kursinya dan bola mata Baekhyun melebar saat salah satu dari orang itu tiba-tiba berjalan cepat ke arahnya kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauh, membuatnya berteriak, "Lepaskan aku! Jangan bunuh Taozi, Chanyeollie jangan! Jangan bunuh sahabatku, tolong Minseokie hyung!"

Minseok tidak melakukan apa pun selain menundukkan pandangannya, merasa tidak berdaya dan tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolong. Baekhyun terus meronta minta dilepaskan, tubuhnya dibawa ke sisi kiri Minseok dan lengannya dengan kuat dicengkram dari belakang. Baekhyun menangis keras dan terus berteriak memohon pada Chanyeol agar pria itu mau mengampuni nyawa sahabatnya. Sayang Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan. Matanya menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya di mana anak buah Chanyeol dengan sigap mencengkram kedua rahang Zitao dari belakang dengan satu tangan, membuatnya membuka mulutnya, sementara Chanyeol dengan tenang menjejalkan moncong pistolnya ke dalam mulut Zitao.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku bisik Zitao di dalam hati. Matanya terpejam menunggu ajalnya. Suara jeritan putus asa Baekhyun terasa menyesakkan, menggantung berat di udara, sampai kemudian Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya mantap.

DORR

Suara tembakkan terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, kengerian tak tertahankan menghantam jiwanya membuat tubuhnya lemas dan merosot jatuh ke lantai. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang berlinangan air mata dan menemukan Zitao masih membuka kedua matanya, bernafas, dan menatapnya skeptis. Kedua pemuda itu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja mencabut pistolnya dan memberikan kembali benda itu kepada anak buahnya. Kemudian pandangan mereka beralih ke belakang punggung Zitao, ke arah pria yang mencengkram rahang Zitao sekaligus orang yang baru saja melesatkan tembakkan ke atap ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Jadi ini hanya sebuah lelucon?

"Ternyata pistolku kosong," gumam Chanyeol tenang, suaranya penuh humor. Tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan bersalah yang terbesit di wajah tampan menyebalkannya. Dia kemudian menatap Zitao. "Bawa dia pergi," perintahnya kemudian. Dengan sigap kedua anak buahnya mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan menyeret tubuh Zitao pergi dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah ketiganya menghilang di balik pintu, Chanyeol berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan kemurkaan di wajah cantiknya yang dipenuhi air mata. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan melayangkan pukulan-pukulannya ke tubuh Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, sepenuh hatinya, sambil berteriak, "Kau monster, monster, monster! Kau monster, aku membencimu, aku membenci monster kejam sepertimu! Kau bukan manusia!" Dia terisak keras dan terus menyumpah.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggul si mungil intim hingga membuat tubuh keduanya bergesekkan. Aroma wine, citrus yang gelap dan jantan langsung menginfasi indera penciuman Baekhyun, membuat bocah itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol lewat bola mata cokelat terang miliknya yang berkilat marah; marah karena kecurangan Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu menyeringai, merunduk dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun. "Panggil aku lagi... kau bisa memanggilku monster," bisiknya sebelum kemudian meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun dalam ciumannya yang panas dan memabukkan.

"Jangan lakukan ini..." bisik Baekhyun, mencoba waras, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati hatinya. Tubuhnya mendamba, merengsek masuk ke dalam kehangatan pelukan Chanyeol yang kuat. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, menekan tengkuknya, dan telapak kakinya menapak tepat di atas punggung sepatu Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya gemetaran, dan ia merengek setiap kali Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mencoba memutus ciuman basah mereka. Baekhyun telah kalah, kalah oleh kuasa Chanyeol, dan cinta yang dimilikinya untuk pria itu.

Baekhyun yang malang.

to be continued

a/n: haloooo? apa kabar? semoga baik-baik aja ya/emot love/sebenernya aku pengennya pakai emot, tapi di sini nggak bisa pakai emot ㅠㅠ

kalau tiba-tiba ada tulisan yang berubah tidak miring, atau pelafalan asing yang juga nggak dicetak miring aku minta maaf banget/bow/

gimana chapter ini? maaf ya kalau jauh dari ekspektasi kalian huhuhu oh iya makasih ya untuk readersnim yang udah semangatin aku, untuk omelanku kemarin itu tolong dimaafin ya, maafin aku/bow/mungkin aku aja yang lagi sensi pra pms, padahal sebenernya aku gak mau datang-datang cari masalah ㅠㅠtapi ucapanku kemarin itu memang benar dan gak akan aku cabut. Jadi dear harus cerdas jadi pembaca itu oke? terus aku juga minta maaf karena gak bisa thanks to review, gak bisa tulis nama kalian di sini soalnya aku juga punya hutang nulis di wattpad :'( tapi aku inget kok beberapa diantara kalian, soalnya komentar kalian nempel banget, malah sampe ada yg aku ss wkwkwk panjang-panjang lagi komentarnya :3 readersnim yang di wp ngapain nongkrong di sini hahaha

Pokoknya makasih buat readersnim semuanya. kalian baik banget soalnya, manis-manis ihhhh aku gemessshhh mau peluk satu-persatu, aku ciumin mmmuuuaaahhh/emot love/bow/

thank chu and I love you, bubaaaay/lambai-lambai/


	5. Chapter 5: Aku Tidak Tahu Siapa Namamu

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

Enam kursi tinggi berbahan beludru dengan warna birunya yang indah terlihat berjajar mengelilingi sebuah meja bar berbahan kayu jati kokoh. Di atap terpasang empat lampu kristal besar, menerangi botol-botol minuman serta lusinan gelas kristal mahal yang berjajar rapi mengisi rak-rak kayu di balik meja bar. Sementara itu Baekhyun terlihat duduk nyaman di atas salah satu kursi; menonton Minseok yang tiba-tiba beralih profesi menjadi seorang bartender. Menurut Baekhyun, ia terlihat berbeda setelah menanggalkan jas beludrunya; menyisakkan kemeja linen putih yang digulung dan hanya dilapisi rompi abu-abu tanpa lengan.

"Minseokie hyung, keren!" puji Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di udara. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti lonceng, dan mata bulan sabitnya yang berkilauan membuat Minseok tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih," balas Minseok, lalu pandangannya beralih ke balik kepala Baekhyun dan berdehem. "Tapi Bos jauh lebih keren saat meracik minuman." Minseok menambahkan ketika tangannya mulai mengelap mulut gelas di tangannya.

"Benarkah?!" Lalu ia ingat bahwa ia tengah marah besar pada pria arogan itu. "Tapi dia menyebalkan, jangan bicarakan dia lagi Minseokie hyung!" ucap Baekhyun merajuk; bibir cherry-nya mengerucut marah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sebenarnya, setelah adegan pura-pura menembak Zitao yang ditutup ciuman panasnya bersama pria itu, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan untuk melarikan diri bersama Minseok. Baekhyun sangat ingat, ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah Minseok berdehem keras lalu berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang.

Terdampar di bar dalam milik Chanyeol yang berdampingan dengan kolam renang utama rumah. Tirai-tirai putih tipis terlihat berkibar tertiup oleh angin. Hal itu terjadi karena pintu ganda berbahan kaca bening di balik tirai memang selalu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka lebar di siang hari; memperlihatkan pemandangan berupa kolam renang berwarna biru pekat yang berkilauan karena disinari matahari langsung.

Terkekeh, Minseok lagi-lagi melihat ke balik kepala Baekhyun. Pria itu kemudian berbalik ke belakang untuk mengambil potongan strawberi. "Jangan berkata begitu, nanti rindu."

"Untuk apa aku rindu, Chanyeollie menyebalkan!" kata Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar saat melihat gelas kristal tinggi berbentuk segitiga terbalik di depannya diisi penuh oleh jus, krim, serta potongan buah-buahan. Salah satunya strawberi; buah favoritnya.

Tangannya menarik gelas kristal itu mendekat dan membungkuk sedikit sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok yang terlihat menahan gemas. "Hmmm... ke-kenapa wangi jusnya seperti wangi Chanyeollie?" gumam Baekhyun bingung. Bocah itu mendongak menatap Minseok yang terlihat tengah mengelap tangannya, lalu gelas kristal di depannya secara bergantian. Matanya melebar, menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Minumanku Minseok."

"Dua menit," kata Minseok sambil mulai mengambil gelas di atas rak sementara Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk meminum jusnya.

"Minseokie hyung, sekali lagi terima kasih jusnya, a-aku permisi," ucap Baekhyun gugup, hendak turun dari atas kursi. Sayang, kedua tangan yang begitu panjang sudah lebih dulu mengurung sisi meja, membuatnya terjebak dan tidak dapat keluar apalagi sekedar turun dari atas kursi. "Permisi," kata Baekhyun ketus. Ia memegangi gelas miliknya dengan kedua tangan, sementara tubuhnya sudah berpose menyamping.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya orang itu.

"Bukan urusan Chanyeollie," balas Baekhyun kejam sambil mendongak menatap tepat di mata abu-abu terang yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Saat dua takdir dipersatukan, maka keduanya tanpa sadar akan selalu ingin bersama. Ikatan batin yang pelan-pelan terajut kuat membuat keduanya akan kesulitan untuk menghindari satu sama lain.

Seperti jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun mungkin marah besar pada Chanyeol, benci karena pria itu baru saja ingin membunuh sahabatnya dengan alasan yang tidak berdasar, tapi Omega mungil itu tidak akan dapat membohongi hatinya bahwa ia senang saat Chanyeol bersikap kuasa atas dirinya. Bagaimana pria tampan itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha yang tangguh, dan sulit dikalahkan. Baekhyun menyukainya; tanpa sadar, tanpa ia ingin akui.

Sementara Chanyeol berada dalam posisi dilema berkepanjangan. Sekali pun mulutnya terus memuntahkan kata-kata tidak untuk Baekhyun, atau bagaimana ia berusaha bersikap tegas tanpa mau melunak di depan Omega mungil itu, jiwanya tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan itu, bahwa mereka memang terikat. Setiap detiknya terasa begitu nyata, begitu benar.

Bagaimana bibir itu menjadi candu, menjadi bagian dari kebutuhannya. Bagiamana ia memandang Baekhyun, bukan sebagai Omega mungil yang lemah—tapi takdirnya, belahan jiwanya, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ia inginkan. Bahkan aromanya begitu manis, membuat Alpha dalam jiwanya senang mendengus dan bergidik penuh gairah padahal jelas, strawberi bukan bagian dari tipenya.

"Sepertinya aku kehabisan es batu," ujar Minseok dusta. Pria itu dengan cepat berjalan—hampir berlari—pergi meninggalkan bar menuju ruangan di balik bar rumah ini untuk berpura-pura mengambil es batu padahal yang sebenarnya adalah; Minseok ingin meninggalkan dua pasangan baru yang terlihat tengah tenggelam dalam tatapan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang jangan merajuk Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol. Ia mengambil gelas dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun lalu menyimpannya di atas meja; jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Chanyeollie kejam, aku benci padamu," balas Baekhyun cepat. Ia menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang tersimpan di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau benci padaku? Kalau begitu pergi dari rumah ini," ucap Chanyeol. Suaranya tenang dan terkontrol, mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Sambil menelan ludah pahit Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Baik," katanya begitu percaya diri. "Permisi, aku ingin mengambil pakaianku." Kata-katanya merujuk pada selembar kain yang ia pakai semalam.

Tanpa peringatan Chanyeol mencengkram rahangnya kasar, memaksanya mendongak. "Kenapa kau selalu menguji kesabaranku, Baekhyun? Jika kau ingin tahu, aku bukan orang yang penyabar," jelas Chanyeol. Bola matanya berkilat menakutkan, membuat Baekhyun mengekeret takut.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi," ucap Baekhyun terbata. Ia berniat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol tapi pria itu mencengkram rahangnya lebih kasar, dan Baekhyun meringis karena rasanya begitu sakit. Meski sejujurnya hatinya jauh lebih sakit, tapi itu tidak ada artinya jika kau memang tidak pernah diinginkan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada bocah dalam cengkramannya bahwa seharusnya ia memohon pada Chanyeol atas kemurahan hatinya. Memohon agar Chanyeol tidak mengusirnya pergi. Memohon agar Chanyeol membiarkan ia untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya, bukan malah berkata iya tanpa ada perlawanan. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun begitu naif dan bodoh. Seolah bocah itu tidak pernah sekali pun diajarkan untuk menuntut sesuatu—atau—Chanyeol terlalu membandingkan Baekhyun dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang senang menuntut, sampai lupa bahwa Baekhyun bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Sakit," ringis Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan kedua tangannya memegangi pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, meminta pria itu untuk melepaskannya.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol menatapnya mencemooh. "Kalau begitu jangan berani mengucapkan omong kosong lagi, tapi mulailah memohon," sambungnya.

Baekhyun menatap sepasang mata yang begitu terang itu; menumpahkan kesakitannya di sana. Bibirnya terbuka dan melakukan apa yang pria itu perintahkan padanya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku, aku sudah salah. Kumohon... aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi..."

Cengkraman Chanyeol semakin menguat saat ia mendesis tajam. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi membela yang menurutku salah. Jangan lagi melakukan hal bodoh, atau berusaha merendahkan dirimu demi orang lain, dan jangan menentangku. Kau mengerti?" jelas Chanyeol. Pria itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menemukan bekas merah di kedua rahang yang lebih mungil, dan sebenarnya hal itu bukan apa-apa karena ia biasanya memberikan hukuman jauh lebih kejam pada kekasih-kekasihnya. Namun, melihat hal itu terjadi pada Baekhyun justru malah membuatnya marah.

"Iya, aku berjanji..." kata Baekhyun patuh. Ia kemudian mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya dalam tangkupan tangannya yang kecil. "Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku." Sekarang suaranya lebih terdengar seperti budak yang tengah meminta pengampunan pada tuannya.

"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu, angkat wajahmu," perintah Chanyeol.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, dan kembali memandang wajah Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan tangan yang begitu hangat dalam gengganggamannya itu saat Chanyeol justru menahannya, dan ini begitu membingungkan karena pria itu tiba-tiba merunduk lalu menangkap bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Semula Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis, tapi Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan dan brengsek, membuat tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Baekhyun menarik nafas cepat, dan terisak. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut di bibirnya, sementara tangan pria itu mulai berpindah ke bawah ketiaknya, mengangkatnya hingga masuk dalam gendongannya.

"Sakiiit," rengek Baekhyun. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol erat dan berbicara di mulut pria itu.

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup pantat Baekhyun dan kedua kaki anak itu mengait di pinggangnya. Bibirnya menciumi sepanjang garis rahang Baekhyun, meredakan denyut sakit di sana sementara Baekhyun terus merengek. Biasanya Chanyeol benci saat mendengar suara rengekkan, tapi mendengar Baekhyun merengek padanya, rasanya lain.

Gigi Chanyeol menggigit kecil dagunya, lalu mulai mencium garis rahang yang satunya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol saat merasakan tekanan lain di pipi pantatnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, mengerang merasakan tekanan yang semakin nyata, dan ia tersadar bahwa pria itu tengah meremas pantatnya.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun malu sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol semakin erat. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang mulai terbakar. Dahi Chanyeol menabrak dahinya saat ia berniat menunduk, dan mulut pria itu menyambar mulutnya lagi dengan mata terbuka, membuatnya buru-buru memejamkan mata.

Tubuhnya begitu membara, mungkin karena ia belum mandi padahal hari sudah sangat siang, atau karena ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin menuntut. Baekhyun bahkan mengerutkan keningnya, dan meremas rambut di tengkuk Chanyeol saat lidah Alpha itu menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Lidah Chanyeol menyentuh isi mulut Baekhyun, membuatnya memerah malu. Salah satu tangan Baekhyun mengusap rahang Chanyeol yang tajam hingga sampai ke tulang pipinya. Kedua tangannya kemudian turun, mencengkram lembut bisep Chanyeol yang kencang. Baekhyun menoleh ingin mengambil nafas, namun Chanyeol malah menghisap lidahnya membuatnya hampir saja tersedak. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memilih untuk menggendongnya—padahal tubuhnya pasti sangatlah berat. Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah karena pria itu ingin melecehkan pantatnya.

Karena ia bisa merasakan remasan yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

Juga perasaan bergejolak dalam tubuhnya membuat Omega di jiwanya melolong oleh sesuatu yang erotis.

"Chanyeollie sesak," adunya hampir seperti merengek. Omega mungil itu terus memundurkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mencuri nafas hingga sisi kepalanya bersandar lemas di bahu kanan Chanyeol yang lebar, sementara belahan bibir pria jelmaan dewa itu tetap melumat bibirnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Chanyeol menghisap bibirnya seperti seorang pecandu kokain yang tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah pasrah. Lagipula ia juga menikmati perbuatan cabul pria itu. Baekhyun pelan-pelan membuka kedua matanya yang basah, namun hanya sedikit sehingga matanya nampak sayu. Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol, dan pria itu melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk beralih menghisap dagunya yang basah. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menghapus liur yang tersisa menggunakan punggung tangannya setelah bibir Chanyeol menjauh. Mulut Baekhyun menekan pundak Chanyeol, dan memainkan kancing kemeja pria itu tapi rasa panasnya belum juga menghilang.

Ketegangan seksual justru semakin berkobar menyelubungi mereka.

"Ahn!" Baekhyun mendesah keras, merasakan satu jari Chanyeol baru saja menekan ceruk lembab di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun bahkan lupa kapan ceruk itu menjadi begitu lembab dan terasa gatal.

"Chanyeollie jangan." Jari-jarinya terasa linu dan kesemutan saat ia semakin erat memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu. Ini bukan gatal biasa, rasanya nikmat saat Chanyeol menekan bagian itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga semakin lembab. Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu, saat di malam panasnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia mengalami masa heat pertamanya, tapi ini tidak mungkin heat karena datangnya yang kedua tidak mungkin berdekatan dengan yang pertama. Lagipula tubuhnya terasa normal, dan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan gejala sebelumnya.

Lalu kenapa terasa begitu gatal dan panas?

"Hngh—gaaatal," rengek Baekhyun. Suaranya yang kecil namun tepat berada di dekat telinga Chanyeol membuat yang lebih jangkung dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Di mana?" tanya Chanyeol seolah tidak tahu. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya, terlebih saat telunjuk pria tampan itu menusuk semakin dalam dan menekan tepat di ceruknya yang terasa basah di jari Chanyeol.

"Di sana." Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menahan rengekkannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, membawa setitik keringat saat merasakan perutnya yang mulai melilit; gelisah. Kedua puting susunya bergesekkan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol, dan sekarang mengeras seperti kerikil.

Birnya menekan leher Chanyeol saat pantatnya bergerak, tanpa sadar ingin menggaruk ceruknya yang gatal di atas telunjuk Chanyeol. "Di sana Chanyeollie!" isaknya keras. Kedua matanya terpejam, merasakan kelegaan saat Chanyeol berbaik hati menekan dan menggosok bagian itu, meskipun rasanya tetap saja kurang. Rasanya justru semakin gatal, dan jari Chanyeol hanya berniat menyiksanya.

Mendongak, Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Matanya sayu sementara akal sehat mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Rasanya ia membutuhkan pelepasan, seperti kosong dan kekurangan. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol, dan mulutnya dengan kurang ajar mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu. Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol dengan kemampuan yang buruk, tapi siapa peduli? Lagipula ia melakukan ini bukan untuk memberi kepuasan pada Chanyeol tapi untuk mengalihkan hasratnya yang hampir meledak.

Bukannya lenyap, hasrat itu justru semakin berkobar. Penisnya berkedut dan telah bangun sepenuhnya; menekan perut Chanyeol yang keras.

"Tolong aku," isak Baekhyun putus asa. Matanya menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol yang dingin, tapi ia tidak akan gentar. Baekhyun menciumi pipi Chanyeol sampai ke telinganya, merengek di sana. "Chanyeollie, sentuh aku, aku mohon... sentuh aku."

Tangannya menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan mereka mulai bertatapan, menyelami gairah yang berkobar di bola mata masing-masing untuk kemudian berakhir dengan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Chanyeol meremas pantat itu lagi, dan lagi, lalu membawa pantat favoritnya itu duduk di atas meja bar. Mungkin bercinta di siang bolong akan menjadi agenda barunya, tapi ini adalah sebuah kejujuran, karena Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah sekali pun bercinta dengan para kekasihnya di rumah.

Minseok tidak menyukai hal kotor itu, dan ia sendiri bahkan tidak menerima opsi tersebut—tapi Baekhyun pengecualian.

Ya, si mungil akan selalu menjadi pengecualian.

"Buka kakimu untukku," perintah Chanyeol. Ia berbisik tepat di daun telinga Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengulum dan melumatnya di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, membuka kakinya lebar, mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol, dan ia merasa begitu senang saat pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menggesekkan bagian yang gatal ke tubuh pria itu.

Lidah Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun hingga ke bagian telinga belakangnya, dan kemudian memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Mulut nakal pria itu turun ke bagian leher si mungil yang sensitif, mencumbui kulit lehernya yang lembut dan lezat sementara anak itu sibuk merintih dan menggesekkan ereksinya yang mirip tenda di perut kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun setengah memejamkan matanya, meremas surai merah api Chanyeol dan menciumi kulit di bawah telinganya.

Aroma Chanyeol yang jantan menyatu dengan aromanya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Chanyeol mendengus nikmat, menggigit main-main daun telinganya, dan menciumi pipinya yang gempil.

"Nhh—Chanyeollie," rengek Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghisap pipinya membuatnya menggigit bibir karena jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, merasakan keintiman mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik karet celana piyama Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil mencengkram kain di pundaknya sambil malu-malu mengangkat pantatnya; mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk melucuti celananya. Kulit pahanya yang putih bersinar terpapar, dan Baekhyun begitu malu sehingga dengan cepat ia menekan tengkuk Chanyeol lalu menciumnya lagi. Chanyeol mendengus sinis, tangannya menarik kain celana itu hingga terlepas dari kedua kaki Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya yang kasar, dan hangat menyentuh paha Baekhyun, mengusapnya hingga ke pinggangnya yang sempit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini," bisik Chanyeol serak. Mulutnya masih berada di mulut Baekhyun, sementara satu tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam piyamanya, menyentuh inci demi inci dari kulitnya yang terasa lembut dan kenyal.

"Hmmm?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya memainkan rambut api Chanyeol dengan bola mata yang basah oleh gairah, menikmati setiap usapan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terasa panas di kulitnya.

"Tidak sekarang, tapi sial! Kau sangat..." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan mencium leher Baekhyun, mengendus aromanya yang memabukkan. Ibu jarinya mengusap kedua puting susu Baekhyun sambil lalu, membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang di setiap sentuhan nakalnya.

"Chanyeollie jangan di—akh—Chanyeool!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah namun rintihannya tetap tidak terbendung. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap puting susunya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan, namun rasanya justru semakin menyiksa.

"Katakan kau menyukai sentuhanku." Mulut Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun, menghisap dan menjilat sesekali namun masih enggan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan. Satu tangannya menjalar mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun sementara tangan yang lain bekerja mencubit salah satu dadanya yang lumayan montok, bolak-balik tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya.

"Su-su—nhh—sentuh!" Baekhyun kembali merengek. Matanya terbuka lebar sementara tangannya memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol yang masih mengurus lehernya. "Chanyeollie sentuh, sentuh, aku bilang sentuh—nnh!" Baekhyun merintih, merasakan cubitan Chanyeol di puting susunya.

"Kau harus jujur dengan dirimu... karena tubuhmu benar-benar melakukannya," bisik Chanyeol arogan. Tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak, menjulang di hadapan Baekhyun yang kewalahan. Bibir Baekhyun bengkak dan berwarna merah, hampir saja berdarah akibat ciuman liar Chanyeol.

"A-aku memang mau bilang kalu aku... aku suka..." Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya; meringis linu, merasakan sakit karena celana dalam rillakuma-nya mengurung penis ereksi miliknya.

"Anak pintar," kata Chanyeol menyeringai setan. Kedua tangannya menggulung ujung piyama Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan kedua puting susunya yang terlihat mencuat, dan siap untuk digarap oleh mulutnya.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata malu saat Chanyeol menarik pantatnya mendekat hingga berada di ujung meja, sementara tubuhnya mundur dengan salah satu tangan Chanyeol menyangga punggungnya.

Tangan-tangan Baekhyun mencengkram ujung piyama miliknya yang telah digulung dengan erat saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Chanyeol di dadanya. "Ngh—nhh—Chanyeollie." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. Keningnya mengkerut dalam. Nafasnya putus-putus, merasakan kecupan seringan bulu milik Chanyeol di kulit dadanya.

Siksaan ini membawa Baekhyun pada ambang batas kesabarannya. Salah satu tangannya menjambak rambut api Chanyeol, sementara dadanya bergerak memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengurus puting susunya yang dilewati pria itu begitu saja. Chanyeol semakin menyeringai, mulutnya menjilat dan menciumi kulit dada Baekhyun tapi tidak sekali pun mengenai puting susunya. Sekali, dua kali, dan Baekhyun akhirnya terisak, "Kumohon, aku mohon, Chanyeollie aku mohon!" Baekhyun menunduk dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar pria itu melakukan keinginannya.

Chanyeol mendongak dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, kening keduanya bersentuhan dan hidung mancung Chanyeol menggesek hidung Baekhyun. Suaranya penuh dengan kepuasan saat ia berbisik serak di depan mulut Omega itu. "Sudah aku katakan, kau akan merengek, mengemis sentuhanku. Seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk kusentuh? Katakan padaku Baekhyun, di mana kau ingin kusentuh?"

"Di mana-mana, aku ingin disentuh di mana-mana!" Baekhyun berteriak keras. Nafasnya tersengal, dan ia mulai menangis karena bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit.

Pria itu tidak ingkar, karena sesaat setelah Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol bermurah hati dengan mulai menyentuhnya. Kedua ibu jari Chanyeol menggosok kasar puting susu Baekhyun yang terasa begitu keras namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Mulutnya menciumi leher sampai turun ke dadanya. Kali ini lidahnya terjulur, menjilat tepat di atas puting susunya. Lidah panas Chanyeol melingkupi salah satu puting susu Baekhyun, membuat anak itu mendesah keras dengan kepala yang hampir terlempar ke belakang. Baekhyun mendesah dan memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai melumat puting susunya. Pria itu bahkan menggigit puting susunya tanpa segan.

Chanyeol memilin dan mencubit puting susu itu bergantian; menyiksanya dengan ahli. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat kemudian melumat lagi puting yang sudah terlapisi oleh liurnya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan menghisapnya, menyusu di putingnya seperti bayi kehausan. Celakanya bayi yang satu ini senang meninggalkan bekas, karena Baekhyun baru saja mengejang merasakan hisapan kuat Chanyeol di sisi putingnya; pria itu jelas baru saja meninggalkan tanda. Bukan hanya satu, karena Chanyeol sangat serakah, sehingga ia menghisap dan menggigit di hampir seluruh bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Nnh—ahn—Chanyeollie!" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar meremas penisnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Salah satu tangan pria itu merengsek masuk ke dalam karet celana dalamnya; memainkan penis ereksinya di dalam sana dengan mulut yang sibuk menyusu di dadanya, menikmati kelembutannya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, matanya setengah terpejam dengan kulit yang merona. Chanyeol menarik celana dalamnya sebatas paha, dan celana dalamnya yang becek turun begitu saja hingga menggantung di salah satu pergelangan kakinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun berkilauan, dan lututnya terasa linu saat Chanyeol mengusap paha luar sampai ke bagian paha dalamnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan cara yang begitu nikmat. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh ceruk lubangnya yang lembab, sementara mulut pria itu baru saja menggigit salah satu puting susunya kasar. Baekhyun terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Suaranya nyaring, mirip lonceng yang digoyangkan keras, bergaung di dalam rumah.

Tidak ada yang berani melewati ruangan, bahkan Minseok memilih untuk menghilang.

Mereka mungkin tidak akan sanggup melihat pemandangan saat ini di mana Baekhyun terus menggeliat seperti kucing liar, dengan tubuh merona dan licin oleh keringat. Kini anak itu hampir telanjang, tidak ada kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, hanya piyama bagian atasnya yang itu pun telah Chanyeol gulung sampai leher. Tubuhnya dimainkan oleh Chanyeol, dihisap dan dicumbu di tempat yang pria itu inginkan. Baekhyun menumpukan salah satu telapak tangannya di atas meja, dengan satu tangan yang lain tetap mencengkram erat ujung piyamanya.

"Chanyeollieh—ahn—nghh!" Baekhyun merintih putus aja, hampir menggelepar di atas meja bar saat Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kirinya hingga menekuk, bertumpu di atas meja sementara telunjuk pria itu bergerak mengusap ceruknya leluasa. Telunjuk Chanyeol mengorek ceruk lembabnya yang berkedut, menekan menggunakan kukunya, membuatnya mendesah keras. Tangannya gemetaran, mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol saat telunjuk itu tergelincir dan masuk tiba-tiba, membuat lubangnya mengetat reflek; menghisap jari telunjuk Chanyeol seluruhnya.

Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun begitu responsif akan sentuhannya, bahkan sampai sentuhan terkecil sekali pun. Tubuh itu menerima sentuhannya sepenuhnya, dan ia bersumpah setiap sentuhannya akan menjadi candu bagi Baekhyun; tidak terlupakan. Chanyeol mencium mulut yang terus mendesahkan namanya itu, dengan jari tengahnya yang baru saja bergabung bersama jari telunjuknya. Dua jarinya bergerak masuk, menggaruk dinding anus Baekhyun yang begitu basah, semakin dalam hingga pria itu menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Chanyeol hanya perlu menekuk sedikit kedua jarinya dan—

"Chanyeoool!"

—kenikmatan akan datang untuk Omega mungil dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mengerang panjang, menjerit, dan menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol kasar hingga bagian itu kembali berdarah saat merasakan tusukan dua jari Chanyeol di lubangnya yang bekerja memijat jari-jari pria itu. Ini terasa nikmat bagi Chanyeol karena ia menyukai desahan nyaring Baekhyun, juga bagaimana lubangnya yang begitu sempit dan ketat berkedut seolah hendak meremukkan jari-jarinya. "Menyukainya?" bisik Chanyeol. Dua jarinya bergerak konstan, berusaha membuat lubang itu melebar agar cukup menampung penisnya nanti.

"Ngh—su-suka—akh—akh!" Baekhyun menjawab tersendat. Mulutnya menekan dagu Chanyeol dan ia terus mendesah. Dua benda yang semula begitu asing dan mengganjal di lubangnya kini justru berubah menjadi mesin pengantar nikmat.

Omega itu bisa merasakan kejutan listrik di tubuhnya hingga ia mengejang saat jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak liar di dalam lubangnya; menggaruk, dan membuat gerakkan menggunting yang mengakibatkan penis mungilnya berkedut, lalu bergerak menyentuh perutnya sambil meneteskan tetes-tetes precum. Penisnya begitu sensitif tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Ugh—Chanyeol—hnn!"

Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat, semakin dalam, menusuk lubang Baekhyun membuat tempat itu semakin becek—sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat bola mata Baekhyun melotot lebar saat Chanyeol tanpa peringatan mengangkat kaki kirinya hingga memeluk leher pria itu sementara wajahnya terbenam di selangkangannya.

Tubuh Omega mungil itu mengejang dan terasa linu sampai ke tulang merasakan bagaimana lidah gesit Chanyeol bekerja menggantikan jari-jari panjangnya. Lidah panjang Chanyeol menelusup masuk—tanpa segan—mengorek lubang Baekhyun dan menusuknya dengan cara yang Baekhyun sukai. Sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan jeritan manis Baekhyun.

"Nghh—ahn—Chanyeol!" Telapak tangan Baekhyun tergelincir oleh keringatnya sehingga sikunya membentur meja tapi bahkan ia tidak peduli. Bocah itu bernafas seperti orang terkena asma, menangis merasakan jilatan serta hisapan Chanyeol di lubangnya. "Hngh—ahh—ahh—ahn—Chanyeol." Belahan bibir Chanyeol mencium lalu mencumbu lubangnya seolah tengah mencumbui bibirnya, dan Baekhyun merintih merasakan orgasmenya yang terasa begitu dekat.

Mulut Chanyeol menjauh saat ia dapat merasakan keinginan si mungil yang ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Wajah tampannya mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut berdarah yang terlihat mengkilap oleh sari Baekhyun.

Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun yang nampak sayu, dan anak itu terisak karena orgasmenya tertunda, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan meminta maaf. Chanyeol menciumi paha dalam Baekhyun—meninggalkan dua tanda kepemilikan di sana—sebelum kemudian menekuk kaki itu kembali, dan berdiri tegak. "Hiks—aku membencimu," isak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali memagut bibirnya.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak di atas belahan bibir Baekhyun sementara tangannya mulai bekerja membuka kaitan celana miliknya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, mengusap dan memainkan rambut pria itu. Keduanya semakin bergairah, saling meraih kenikmatan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis kebanggannya dari dalam celananya dan Baekhyun mulai melilit pinggang Chanyeol dengan kaki kanannya.

Mereka bernafas di mulut masing-masing, dan Baekhyun dengan berani membuka dua kancing kemeja Chanyeol, lalu anak itu mendapatkan hadiah dari Chanyeol berupa cubitan-cubitan lembut di puting susunya.

"Mmh—hng—Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meremas-remas pipi pantatnya gemas dan menariknya semakin mendekat hingga penisnya menekan penis besar Chanyeol. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan ia ketakutan merasakan penis Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki ukuran tidak biasa.

"Tidak ada jalan untuk berhenti," bisik Chanyeol, nadanya penuh humor saat ia menemukan wajah tegang Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh serak, lalu membawa tangan Baekhyun ke penisnya. Bocah itu semakin melotot, merasakan benda yang begitu besar dan panas berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kedua kakinya merosot dan menggantung di samping pinggul Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap dada bidang Chanyeol—yang masih terbalut kemeja hitam—dengan gugup tanpa mampu melakukan apa pun.

Melihat bocah itu yang hampir kehilangan nyawa, Chanyeol pun berbaik hati dengan menunjukkan Baekhyun cara untuk menyentuh penisnya. Pria itu melingkupi tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk meremas penisnya. Chanyeol mendesis nikmat saat merasakan kelembutan telapak tangan Baekhyun di penisnya. Pelan-pelan telapak tangan yang begitu mungil itu turun untuk mengenali kontur penisnya. Urat-urat di penisnya yang menonjol membuat bocah itu merengut malu, hingga begitu sampai ke kepala penisnya yang berbentuk seperti jamur, tiba-tiba saja anak itu terkesiap; mendongak memandang wajahnya terkejut.

"A-apa itu Chanyeollie?" tanya Baekhyun takut. Jari-jarinya melingkupi kepala penis Chanyeol yang bengkak dan mengusap sesuatu di sana tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri sayang," bisik Chanyeol di depan wajah Baekhyun. Suaranya begitu berat dan bola mata abu-abu terangnya berkilat oleh sesuatu yang gelap.

Dengan gugup sekaligus antusias Baekhyun pelan-pelan menurunkan pandangannya. Ia terkejut bukan main saat mendapati tindikan beruba logam barbel menembus kepala penis Chanyeol secara vertikal. Matanya melotot ngeri, namun ia begitu malu saat menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah menggenggam penis Chanyeol dengan begitu berani. Baekhyun hendak melepaskan penis itu namun Chanyeol menahannya, membuatnya terpaku menatap benda berkilauan di penis pria itu. "Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini tangannya malu-malu mengusap penis Chanyeol naik turun.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya seolah mengambil nafas. Ia cukup terkejut, dan tidak tahu bahwa usapan dari seorang amatir akan begitu mempengaruhinya. "Itu adalah apadravya," balas Chanyeol. Tangannya menekan tangan Baekhyun semakin erat.

Setitik precum menetes dari lubang kencingnya dan momen erotis itu tidak sekali pun luput dari sepasang mata puppy milik Baekhyun. Bocah itu semakin berani, kedua tangannya mulai naik turun memompa penis besar Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengusap benda bernama apadravya yang terasa dingin di tangannya tersebut—dan Chanyeol merasa begitu brengsek saat mendapati Baekhyun terus memainkan penisnya dengan wajah mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol menggunakan sepasang bola mata cokelat bening yang terlihat tidak berdosa.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?" bisik Chanyeol sambil meraih bibir Baekhyun dalam ciumannya, lagi, dan menyingkirkan tangan Omega itu dari penisnya. Chanyeol menghisap mulut Baekhyun, dan anak itu bergumam di mulutnya dengan telinga memerah malu saat Chanyeol meremas pantatnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain bekerja memegangi penisnya, membawa penis panjang berurat itu ke ceruk lembab Baekhyun yang berkedut lapar. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Setelah itu ujung penisnya membelai dan menggoda ceruk itu, membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan bergerak mundur.

"Chanyeollie, jangan, aku takut," bisiknya saat tiba-tiba merasa begitu gusar. Ia bahkan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol dengan mata yang bergerak tidak fokus. Tangannya mulai mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh, tapi satu tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang sempitnya, menarik Baekhyun merapat ke tubuhnya sementara tangannya yang bebas tetap bekerja memasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang Omega dalam pelukannya tersebut. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mungkin ketakutan, tapi Chanyeol tetap akan melakukannya karena—persetan—ia benar-benar menginginkan bocah itu.

"Lihat aku Baekhyun," perintah Chanyeol. Bibirnya menciumi air matanya yang berjatuhan, menyatukan kening mereka.

Baekhyun terisak, menatap tepat di matanya. Ia merintih dan mengerang sakit saat merasakan sengatan panas dari lubangnya yang tengah dipaksa melebar oleh penis besar Chanyeol. "Hiks—Chanyeollie, sakiiit."

Penis besar itu masuk dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut namun juga tidak bisa dibilang kasar. Semuanya terasa semakin menyiksa karena mereka tidak menggunakan pelumas, juga penis Chanyeol yang begitu kering. Jantung Baekhyun berdentum keras dengan kaki yang mengejang, sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar berusaha mengais udara—sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menjerit, dan kembali menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol keras tepat ketika pria tampan itu tanpa peringatan mendorong masuk penisnya dalam satu hentakkan keras.

"Hiks—sakit, ini sakiiit!" isak Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya menjambak rambut api Chanyeol dengan titik-titik keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"Bagaimanapun caraku melakukannya kau tetap akan merasakan sakit," balas Chanyeol acuh sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa anyir karena darah. Kepala mafia Alpha itu sedikit menengadah, merasakan nikmat dari kehangatan lubang Baekhyun yang begitu ketat menyelubungi penisnya hingga membuatnya ingin bergerak.

Kening mereka beradu lembut, dan bibir Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun saat penisnya bergerak seolah akan keluar dari dalam lubang itu, menyisakan kepala penisnya yang mengganjal di pintu masuk lubang tersebut, membuat Baekhyun merintih kecil merasakan logam barbel Chanyeol menggesek dinding anusnya yang gatal. "Chanyeollie jangaaan," pinta Baekhyun takut sambil memeluk dan menarik punggung Chanyeol mendekat padanya; berpikir pria itu berniat menjauh padahal yang sebenarnya bukan.

"Tidak sayang, aku di sini," kekeh Chanyeol menenangkan. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat penisnya kembali menghentak masuk membuat Baekhyun mendesah merasakan barbel Chanyeol menggesek lagi dinding anusnya.

"Ngh—Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesah, lubangnya mengetat merasakan tusukan penis Chanyeol. Pada awalnya terasa aneh dan begitu mengganjal. Jelas saja, sebab penis Chanyeol jauh lebih besar daripada dua jarinya tadi. Namun, lama kemudian ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda besar itu. Mulutnya terus merintih, menekan nadi di leher Chanyeol. Keringat semakin menetes deras saat tubuhnya menghentak, merasakan tusukan-tusukan konstan Chanyeol di lubangnya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat dan keningnya mengkerut dalam merasakan benda sekeras balok kayu tengah bergerak di dalam lubangnya. Sampai tiba-tiba matanya melebar, merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol yang tumpul baru saja menyenggol sesuatu di dalam sana. Rasanya begitu nikmat, dan ia bisa merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu tengah mengepakkan sayap di dalam perutnya, membuatnya mual sesaat.

"Chanyeol—anghh!"

Matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol dan pria itu terlihat menyeringai. Pinggul Chanyeol menghentak lagi, membuat Baekhyun merintih nyaring. Jari-jarinya terasa linu, memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan nafas tersendat karena perasaan nikmat yang mulai menyengat tubuhnya. Gairah semakin bergejolak memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol karena penis panjang itu—juga benda logam berkilauan itu—terus menggaruk, meredakan rasa gatalnya.

Kakinya melilit pinggang Chanyeol seperti lilitan ular; menariknya agar semakin mendekat padanya, dan Chanyeol menciumi bibirnya hingga ke lehernya, sementara tangan pria itu menyusup ke balik ujung piyamanya, memilin puting susunya; memainkan bola kembar itu di jarinya yang besar.

"Chanyeol—ahh—ahh—ahn," desah Baekhyun. Matanya setengah terpejam, pusing karena pusaran nikmat yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Telan aku Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinganya. Ia mendengus dan menciumi rahang Baekhyun sampai ke mulutnya. Pinggulnya bergerak konstan, dengan ujung penisnya yang terus menumbuk prostat si mungil, juga logam barbelnya yang bekerja menggaruk dinding anus Baekhyun; memberi kenikmatan lain pada bocah itu. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun, sementara tangan yang lain menyangga pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak ambruk.

Baekhyun begitu nikmat, lubangnya mengetat di setiap tusukannya; menelan penisnya lapar.

"Kau sangat nikmat," puji Chanyeol tepat di depan mulutnya. Bola matanya menatap tepat di bola mata cokelat terang yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Sementara Alpha di dalam jiwanya bergidik dan menggeram oleh sesuatu yang menggairahkan, membuatnya semangat.

"Hnn—ahn—ahh—ahh—Chanyeollie." Baekhyun menyukai pujian itu. Dengan malu-malu ia mengetatkan lubangnya, memeras penis Chanyeol membuat precum pria itu menetes deras di dalam lubangnya. Penis besar Chanyeol keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya, membawa bunyi kulit yang saling beradu dan membuat Baekhyun merasa malu tanpa sebab. Ia merengek, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di ceruk leher Chanyeol saat merasakan dua bola kembar Chanyeol yang besar dan berat terus-menerus menabrak belahan pantatnya di setiap tusukannya.

Tubuh keduanya berkeringat. Jakun Chanyeol naik-turun dengan mulut yang sibuk mencumbui Omega dalam pelukannya. Jari-jarinya sendiri tidak tinggal diam, jari-jarinya menyentuh setiap titik manis di tubuh Baekhyun hingga sampai ke penisnya. Kepala penis Baekhyun memerah dan bengkak, terus mengalirkan tetes-tetes precum dari lubang kencingnya yang sensitif. Menjilat bibir, Chanyeol menyentuh penis itu, memijat dari batang sampai ke frenulumnya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memainkan frenulum Baekhyun, bergerak sampai ke kepala penisnya. Telunjuk Chanyeol mengorek lubang kencingnya, membuat anak itu mengejang karena geli.

"Hen—akh—Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun menggigit bahu Chanyeol dan liurnya menetes di sana. Matanya semakin sayu dan setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia merintih keras dengan pinggul yang bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tusukan Chanyeol. "Hngh—Chanyeol—ahh—aangh!" Baekhyun menjerit saat merasakan tusukan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat. Tubuh Omega itu menggeliat resah meminta Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya tapi Chanyeol justru mengocok penis itu, mencengkram dalam genggamannya.

"Datang untukku," bisik Chanyeol serak. Tusukannya berubah menjadi begitu kasar, tidak ditahan-tahan dan Baekhyun menjerit lagi merasakan benda bernama apadravya tersebut menggaruk dinding anusnya dengan cara yang begitu nikmat, sementara ujung penis Chanyeol bergerak dan menusuk dari sisi yang berbeda, membuat prostatnya semakin termanjakan.

"Nnh—Chanyeollie." Kata-kata Chanyeol seperti panggilan untuknya, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir merasakan keinginannya untuk keluar.

Keduanya bertatapan dalam hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun memalingkan wajah; merasa malu dengan keintiman mereka. Matanya bergerak liar, menyapu sekeliling saat perasaan takut menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Bagamana jika seseorang melihat perbuatan mereka? Namun belum sempat ia menyuarakan isi pikirannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menusukkan penisnya semakin dalam, membuatnya mendesah keras. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat merasakan kenikmatan dari Alphanya yang memang sulit untuk diabaikan. Jari-jari tangan kirinya yang gemetar satu-persatu bergerak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyumpalnya agar ia berhenti mengeluarkan desahan.

Baekhyun takut seseorang datang lalu memergoki perbuatan mereka.

"Bahkan jika mereka ingin, mereka tidak akan berani," bisik Chanyeol. Ia menarik jari-jari mungil itu dari mulut Baekhyun, lalu menggantikannya dengan mulutnya. Tangan-tangannya kembali meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun saat merasakan lubang yang lebih mungil semakin mengetat, mencengkram penisnya seolah ingin menawannya di dalam sana. Hal itu langsung berakibat pada tusukkan penisnya yang semakin tajam dan dalam, lebih dalam, lagi.

"Nnh—a-aah—Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun. Kedua bolanya mengetat merasakan orgasme yang telah berada di ujung. Jari-jarinya yang gemetaran tertanam di rambut api Chanyeol sementara mulutnya terbuka; terus melolongkan desahan. Mulut Chanyeol berada di depan hidungnya, menghantarkan hawa panas dan aroma wine yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Berikan padaku, ayolah sayang," rayu Chanyeol.

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal, dan pembuluh darah di lehernya semakin bermunculan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuhnya melengkung, dan mengejang bagai busur panah tepat ketika penis Chanyeol menghentak, menusuk, dan menghantam prostatnya telak hingga kepalanya terlempar ke belakang; menjemput orgasmenya dengan mulut yang menjerit melafalkan nama pria itu penuh pemujaan. Omega dalam jiwanya bahkan melonglong panjang, merasakan kenikmatan yang sama. Puas atas pelepasan mereka.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol!" Paha Baekhyun gemetaran, dan air matanya jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Orgasmenya menyemprot mengotori perutnya, dan kemeja Chanyeol ketika sesaat semesta terlihat menjadi putih, meninggalkan kenikmatan yang bergulung-gulung mengisi jiwanya hingga terasa begitu ringan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya saat dibuahi nanti. Saat Chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan keikhlasan, untuk ia dan keturunannya.

Apakah Chanyeol mau memiliki keturunan darinya?

Apakah tidak apa-apa?

Kesadaran langsung menjemputnya saat Chanyeol mencium pipinya, dan pinggul pria itu kembali menghentak, menandakan permainan belum usai.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun lembut. Bibirnya menekan tulang belikat Chanyeol, sementara hidungnya mengendus aroma pria itu yang begitu candu. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol erat saat pria itu menggeram lalu menarik wajahnya, dan mencium bibirnya lapar.

Bibir Chanyeol menghisap mulutnya rakus, membuat liur mereka berceceran. Baekhyun mendesah di mulut Chanyeol, dan pria itu mendengus, lalu memutus ciuman. Bibir mereka masih bersentuhan, menatap satu sama lain, hingga Chanyeol mendesis geram kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Penis Chanyeol semakin membesar di lubangnya dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol telah dekat dengan pelepasannya karena pinggul pria itu menghentak semakin kasar. Chanyeol menghisap kulit lehernya, lalu mendengus sekali lagi untuk kemudian menggeram seperti seekor binatang buas tepat ketika ia menjemput orgasmenya.

"Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun.

Dalam pusaran pelepasannya, Chanyeol pikir ini adalah kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Kenikmatan yang bisa mendatangkan kepuasan, sekaligus perasaan bangga bagi Alpha di dalam jiwanya. Bahkan Chanyeol rela meledakkan spermanya di sana, tanpa penghalang, seperti sebuah keintiman yang sejati.

Chanyeol harus akui, segalanya tidak pernah serumit ini.

Tidak pernah selembut ini.

Dan ini membuatnya begitu marah.

Baekhyun mendesah lirih saat sperma Chanyeol menyemprot deras mengisi lubangnya. Bibirnya ia gigit nikmat merasakan kehangatan sperma Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdentum keras. Pinggul Chanyeol masih setia bergerak, memerah penisnya hingga seluruh spermanya terkuras. Meski segalanya telah usai namun Chanyeol masih setia mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menikmati aroma Omega-nya yang menenangkan di jiwanya.

Keheningan panjang terasa menyatu dengan suara detak jantung mereka yang beradu seirama. Mengalun merdu, membuat keduanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersentak dan merona, menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja bercinta, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia akan kehilangan dirinya begitu banyak sehingga dengan berani melakukan itu di atas sebuah meja; di siang bolong; dengan desahan yang mirip seperti pelacur kecil tidak tahu malu.

Namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal, justru ia bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat, bahkan air matanya juga terasa begitu hangat saat jatuh melewati pipinya. Ia menarik nafas dan memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat; mengalirkan kasih sayangnya untuk pria itu. Satu tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala belakang Chanyeol yang terasa basah karena keringat, dan dagunya bersandar di atas pundaknya yang lebar. Bola matanya yang bening memandang jauh, seolah tengah menerawang.

Baekhyun tahu ia akan kesulitan untuk mengurus pria tangguh dalam pelukannya ini. Chanyeol begitu bengal dan sulit dijinakkan, namun Baekhyun yakin bahwa tangan takdir akan selalu mengikat mereka dengan kuat. Meskipun, Baekhyun masih belum yakin apakah Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkannya atau tidak, karena pria itu bahkan begitu membenci sebuah ikatan. Namun kata-katanya semalam terasa begitu melegakan. Saat pria itu menatapnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kesayangannya, dan Chanyeol akan melakukan apa pun untuk dirinya.

Seperti sebuah harapan.

Sebuah keyakinan.

Baekhyun akan mulai berharap dan meyakininya.

Meskipun mencintai tanpa dicintai selalu terasa menyakitkan, tapi ia akan bertahan dan tumbuh menjadi kuat. Baekhyun akan mengasihinya, dan mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya dengan hati dan jiwanya. Ia akan melakukannya, hanya untuk Chanyeolnya, takdirnya, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya. Karena ia yakin, hatinya akan memenangkan hati Chanyeol. Cintanya yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh akan selalu membawa pria itu pulang padanya.

"Kenapa begitu sunyi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Itu adalah suara pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, dan air matanya kembali jatuh, lalu jatuh lagi, tapi Baekhyun justru tersenyum lebar hingga matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Tangannya semakin memeluk Chanyeol erat, dengan jari-jari yang terasa kebas saat ia membelai tengkuk dan rambut Chanyeol. Matanya mengerjap kaget saat tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol bergeser hingga tepat berada di depan wajahnya, menatap lewat sepasang bola mata abu-abu terang miliknya yang berkilauan. Mata bulat namun tajam itu menatapnya penuh selidik, seolah ingin menggali sesuatu dari sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya diselimuti rasa penasaran, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam hati.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menggeleng saat chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya, membuatnya menyernyit perih. Pria itu kemudian memasukkan kembali penisnya ke dalam celananya, dan menatapnya dingin.

"Pembohong," dengus Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam itu sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk mengelap darah di mulut Chanyeol tanpa berniat menyakiti lukanya. Gerakkan tangannya yang begitu lembut membuat Chanyeol diam menikmati. Lalu tangan Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol saat pelan-pelan wajah pria itu mendekat padanya. Telapak tangan Chanyeol bertumpu di atas meja dengan bibir yang kembali memagut bibirnya. Bibir Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawahnya, membuat bagian itu terasa kesemutan.

Mereka saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain, dan Chanyeol terkejut atas keberanian Baekhyun membalas tatapannya. Tentunya, Chanyeol tidak lupa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu pemalu.

" _Baby_!"

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar, reflek tangannya menjauh dan wajahnya mundur memutus ciuman sementara Chanyeol menatap matanya sambil mendesis malas. "Pengganggu."

Seorang wanita dewasa berparas cantik dengan pakaian anggun di tubuhnya berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Matanya melebar, dan mulutnya menganga mendapati pemandangan di mana pria berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pria mungil yang hampir telanjang. Sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan menghantamnya saat ia menyadari bahwa mungkin mereka bukan hanya sekedar bercumbu, tapi juga bercinta.

Mereka bercinta di atas meja, di siang hari, di dalam rumah, dan wanita itu hampir menjerit marah karena seingatnya kekasihnya benar-benar membenci hal tersebut.

Lalu apa semua ini?

"Siapa dia? Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku!" ujar wanita itu murka. Ia berjalan, masih dengan kaku tegang, bahkan bahunya terlihat naik seolah ia tengah berjalan di atas ribuan ular.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat pada Chanyeol, sementara matanya mengintip wajah wanita yang terlihat murka di depan sana. Wanita itu begitu cantik dan seksi—dan sepertinya wanita itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol.

Perasaan cemburu membakarnya, menyentaknya, dan membuat hatinya tergores nyeri. Menggigit bibir marah Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya berniat menjauh dari Chanyeol, namun pria itu meraih pinggulnya membuatnya mendongak menatap tepat di matanya.

"Dia tidak akan lama," jelas Chanyeol datar, seolah berusaha menenangkannya. Sambil cemberut dan hampir menangis, Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol keras-keras. "Kenapa? Kau marah, hm?" goda Chanyeol. Wajahnya mengikuti wajah Baekhyun yang terus menghindar dari ciumannya.

" _BABY!_ " wanita di depan sana menjerit setengah sinting. Urat-urat di lehernya terlihat bermunculan dan rambut havana brown-nya berguncang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Minseok keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama Jaesuk dan lima orang staf lain. Mereka begitu terkejut mendapati keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat jauh dari kata baik. Ditambah wajah Chanyeol yang begitu murka, seolah diselimuti awan mendung.

Tentu saja, pikir Minseok. Siapa yang tidak akan murka jika kesenangannya diganggu? Sambil menghela nafas, Minseok menoleh menatap wanita yang terlihat kehilangan nyawa di tengah ruangan. Sementara Jaesuk dan staf lain berbalik ke belakang; menunduk dalam; tidak berani menonton pemandangan erotis live majikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di ruangan lain," ujar Minseok sambil berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Tangannya terlipat menatap wanita itu mencemooh, bahkan seringaian terlihat terbit di bibirnya. Tentunya ia tidak lupa tengah berakting jahat. Kejam tanpa belas kasihan, Minseok mencatat di dalam hati.

"Siapa dia?" Tunjuk wanita itu pada Baekhyun, nafasnya memburu. "Dan kenapa kau tidak melihatku?!" teriak wanita itu pada Chanyeol yang sibuk memandangi wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Kuperingatkan, sebaiknya kau menunggu di ruangan lain, atau aku akan menyeretmu pergi karena jelas kau tamu tak diundang di rumah ini," desis Minseok.

Di depan sana Jaesuk memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan lewat headset di telinganya. Tidak lama dua orang pria berpakaian hitam langsung berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan—tanpa berani melihat ke arah bar—tepat menuju Minseok. Mereka berdiri di sisi wanita itu, menunggu perintah.

"Kau ingin berjalan menggunakan kakimu, atau dibantu oleh dua orang pria ini?" tawar Minseok. Matanya mendelik tajam, mirip seperti ibu tiri.

Dengan marah wanita itu menjerit, dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal—hingga hak tingginya bergaung di dalam rumah—lalu berbalik pergi. "Tunjukkan di mana aku harus menunggu!" teriak wanita itu lagi. Suaranya melengking, terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

"Jalan saja," tanda Minseok dongkol. Ia mengedikkan dagunya, menyuruh dua orang pria tadi untuk mengantar jalang tersebut.

Setelah wanita itu pergi Minseok berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah berdiri begitu gugup di samping Chanyeol; tanpa celana. Bersyukur karena piyamanya berhasil menutupi setengah pahanya, dan bersyukur karena ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki luka koyak di bibirnya, serta rambut kusut bukan main. Minseok berkedip takjub, tidak menyangka bahwa Omega mungil seperti Baekhyun akan melakukannya dengan seliar itu. Chanyeol pasti merasa puas; lihat saja bagaimana wajah tampan itu terlihat semakin arogan.

Sambil menghela nafas Minseok berjalan sampai berada di depan Chanyeol, diikuti oleh staf lain. "Kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Minseok.

"Ya," balas Chanyeol datar. Satu tangannya berada di saku celananya dengan keadaan kemeja yang telah keluar sepenuhnya. Bahkan punggung dan rambutnya terlihat basah oleh keringat. "Urus anak ini," perintah Chanyeol pada Jaesuk. Kata-katanya merujuk pada Baekhyun, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi Chanyeol berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama Minseok yang mengekor.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Minseok sempat menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Selesai mandi aku akan menemuimu." Lalu ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya dan berucap tanpa suara. "Tadi itu kerja bagus!"

e)(o

Lantainya terbuat dari kayu bercat merah, sementara dindingnya terbuat dari beton ekspos. Lima buah sofa hitam empuk membentuk diamond, mengelilingi meja di mana lampu kristal menggantung tepat di atasnya. Seharusnya ruangan itu terasa sejuk, sebab Chanyeol telah memasang pendingin hampir di seluruh ruangan rumah; kecuali gudang dan taman. Namun alih-alih demikian ruangan itu justru terasa begitu panas—panas oleh api cemburu dari wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah duduk kaku tegang di salah satu sofa.

Heidi Kim; wanita ambisius yang hidup dari bakatnya menjadi seorang model, juga kucuran harta milik kedua orang tuanya. Heidi selalu mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan dua minggu lalu Chanyeol juga menjadi salah satu orang yang melakukan hal tersebut. Pria itu mendatangi pesta rekan bisnisnya di mana Heidi kebetulan juga berada di sana. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan begitu panas, membuat Heidi tidak sanggup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria itu.

Mereka berkenalan, saling menggoda, kemudian berakhir menghabiskan malam panas di salah satu hotel berbintang. Heidi pikir Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya—pada pandangan pertama—karena setelah malam panas itu mereka masih bertemu, Chanyeol sering memberinya hadiah, dan mereka selalu berakhir dengan saling memuaskan di atas ranjang.

Heidi tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia pikir ia juga jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol—sebenarnya sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada pria itu—dan ia pikir ia telah mendapatkan hati pembisnis yang dikenal dingin dan arogan tersebut. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu, tapi tiba-tiba hari ini terjadi—saat Heidi berusaha untuk menemui pria itu yang akhir-akhir ini begitu sulit dihubungi—ia justru malah mendapatinya tengah melakukan hal menjijikkan bersama seorang pria di rumahnya.

Wanita itu murka, murka karena rasa cemburunya yang hampir meledak.

Tangan wanita itu mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih, sementara duduknya gelisah dengan kedua kaki yang terus mengetuk lantai. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas membuat lipstik merah di bibirnya hampir menempel di gigi kelinci palsu miliknya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan! Jikau kau tidak mau bicara lebih dulu maka aku yang akan bicara. Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, siapa sebenarnya jalang itu—"

"Perhatikan ucapanmu," potong Chanyeol; tidak menyukai bagaimana wanita itu memanggil Baekhyun-nya dengan sebutan tidak pantas.

"Setelah dua puluh menit membiarkan aku menunggu, kau justru malah bersikap seperti ini, kau membelanya?!" Heidi melipat lengannya di depan dadanya yang montok dan menatap Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Wajah cantik sekaligus manjanya merengut marah.

"Jika kau terus bersikap kurang ajar, orang-orangku tidak akan segan menyeretmu keluar," desis Chanyeol. Suaranya dipenuhi ketenangan, tapi ancamannya adalah pasti.

Sambil menelan ludah takut, Heidi mendesah pasrah. "Baik, lalu siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa berada di rumahmu, dan kenapa aku melihat kalian—" Bulu mata palsunya bergetar menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "—kalian tidak melakukan itu, kan? Katakan padaku kalau aku hanya sedang salah paham? Iya, kan, Richard?"

Menyeringai, Chanyeol menaruh telapak tangannya di atas pahanya yang terbuka. "Tidak, kau tidak salah paham. Kami memang bercinta—"

"Tidaaak, kau bohong!" jerit Heidi murka, memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Dua orang pria yang berdiri siaga di belakang Heidi menatap Chanyeol; bertanya apakah mereka harus segera membereskan jalang itu atau tidak.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggosok bibir bawahnya yang terluka menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Bola mata abu-abu terangnya memandang Heidi terhibur; menikmati bagaimana jalang itu terus menjerit, dan mengancam Chanyeol untuk tidak berbohong padahal jelas, yang ia ucapkan adalah fakta. Fokusnya lalu beralih ke arah daun pintu yang terbuka, di mana Minseok terlihat berjalan masuk bersama Baekhyun yang mengekor dari belakang.

Baekhyun terlihat segar, dan semakin menggemaskan dengan baju panjang berkancing tiga dibiarkan terbuka. Bajunya bergaris cokelat dan putih tulang yang dipadukan jogger berwarna karamel, senada dengan sandal rumah jerapahnya. Chanyeol mendengus, menyadari bahwa semua itu pasti ulah Minseok.

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku!" teriak Heidi. Jalang itu mengikuti ke mana mata Chanyeol memandang dan menemukan pria mungil tadi tengah berdiri resah di dekat pintu. "Kau!" Heidi menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang dipoles cat kuku merah, menatapnya dengan segala kemurkaan yang ia miliki.

"Pergi ke Chanyeol, dan duduk di pangkuannya, ingat apa yang aku katakan saat di kamar tadi," bisik Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi—" Baekhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Minseok sudah lebih dulu mendorong punggungnya membuatnya buru-buru berjalan menuju Chanyeol, lalu duduk di atas paha kirinya dengan tangan kiri meremas bahu kanan pria itu.

"Menyingkir darinya!" jerit Heidi. Hampir beranjak dari sofa.

"Bos."

Tiba-tiba pria tinggi tampan berjalan masuk, dan berdiri di samping Minseok. Pria itu, Sehun, menatap pemandangan di depannya takjub. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya entah untuk alasan apa, namun matanya langsung menatap Chanyeol saat mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya. Sehun berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata, "Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Tentang?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

Ekor mata Sehun melirik Minseok sesaat sebelum kemudian berkata, "Minseok mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus pergi bersama tim, dan itu atas perintahmu. Maksudku, kenapa? Bukankah tugas ini bisa aku tangani sendiri?"

"Pergi bersama tim. Kau akan membutuhkan mereka," balas Chanyeol tenang. Nada suaranya mirip seperti seorang ayah yang tengah memberitahu putra kesayangannya, membuat Sehun mengangguk patuh tanpa bisa membantah, sementara Minseok sudah terkikik tanpa suara.

"Tidak adakah orang yang mengerti kalau di sini aku tengah marah?!" Heidi kembali berteriak. Suaranya yang menyebalkan berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian orang-orang.

"Akhirnya sang selir bertemu permaisuri," gumam Sehun.

"Bukan selir, dia hanya jalang tidak tahu diri," balas Minseok sadis.

Sambil mendengus marah, Heidi menatap Baekhyun benci, namun pemuda itu justru malah balik menatapnya tidak kalah benci, membuatnya melotot tidak percaya. "Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"

"Dia Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan. Telapak tangan kirinya menyentuh puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di dada bidangnya, dan saat bola mata Heidi melotot tidak terima, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Omega-ku."

"Jangan mengada-ngada!" sentak Heidi. "Jangan mencoba membo—"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun padamu," potong Chanyeol datar. "Alasanku menyuruhmu menunggu karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya," sambung Chanyeol sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun.

Suasana berubah menjadi begitu hening, sampai akhirnya Heidi kembali bersuara. "Richard, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kau tahu itu, kan?" ratapnya. Suaranya dipenuhi kesedihan, membuat Minseok menutup mulutnya geli.

"Pintu keluarnya... di sini," kata Minseok sambil menunjuk daun pintu yang terbuka.

Sementara Baekhyun tersentak, matanya menoleh menatap Heidi bingung—bingung atas panggilan wanita itu pada Chanyeol-nya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kain di punggung Chanyeol, dan wajahnya mendongak. "Chanyeollie..." panggilnya.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi, kau membuat sekretarisku kesal," ucap Chanyeol tenang. Mendengar hal itu Minseok pun langsung mengangkat dagunya congkak.

"Kau pikir apa yang selama ini kita lakukan Richard?! Kupikir, tapi kupikir..." Heidi masih sibuk bersama kesedihannya, rasa kecewanya terhadap pria yang sangat dicintainya. Wanita itu mendengus sinis sebelum menarik tasnya, dan beranjak. "Ternyata benar, kau memang brengsek. Seharusnya aku meluangkan waktu untuk membaca reputasimu yang buruk itu. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang orang-orang katakan padaku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Heidi langsung menghentakkan kakinya, dan berbalik hendak pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Heidi menyempatkan diri berbalik, menatap Baekhyun mencemooh. "Cepat atau lambat, kau juga pasti akan disingkirkan. Tidak peduli siapa dirimu, faktanya kita sama, dan pria seperti dia tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan kita." Lalu wanita itu menyeringai lebar, dan benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandang daun pintu lewat tatapan kosong.

Minseok menggeram. "Tidak perlu dengarkan di—"

"Aku permisi," potong Baekhyun. Suaranya kaku saat ia beranjak dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan berjalan—setengah berlari—pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baekhyun!" seru Minseok kaget. Kedua alisnya naik, menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun.

Sehun membersit seolah tengah terserang flu, lalu menggaruk bawah telinganya. "Kurasa aku harus memandikan Vivi, dia... baru saja berganti kulit," katanya sambil berbalik.

"Anjing tidak berganti kulit," balas Minseok canggung.

"Ya, aku rasa, dia hamil," kata Sehun kaku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, aku Bibi-nya." Minseok tersenyum lebar dan langsung berjalan di samping Sehun. Saat mereka telah keluar dari pintu Minseok berkata, "Alasan yang bagus Sehun, Vivi itu lelaki."

"Dia punya kekasih," jawab Sehun sambil menatap Minseok yang juga menatapnya.

Hening sesaat.

Sampai tiba-tiba Minseok melotot.

"Persetan Sehun, kau Ayah yang buruk. Vivi sudah terkena pergaulan bebas!" Minseok mulai mengomel. "Kekasihnya hamil di luar nikah, oh my god, matilah kau!"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Monggu menghamili dua kekasihnya sekaligus—"

"Kai memang brengsek, Monggu berkaca dari Ayahnya," potong Minseok murka.

"Kau tahu... punya anak lelaki itu tidak mudah," gumam Sehun lelah.

Dan mereka mulai berdebat.

e)(o

 _"Kupikir, Bang membawa Baekhyun ke rumah bordil miliknya," ujar Minseok saat mereka telah duduk di dalam mobil. Ekor matanya menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tenang di kursinya._

 _"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Telapak tangannya menapak di atas pahanya yang terbuka dengan ibu jari yang memainkan cincin di jari manisnya._

 _"Dua tahun terakhir ini Warrior melakukan praktik prostitusi secara besar-besaran. Mereka mulai berhenti menjual narkoba, dan memilih menggunakan narkoba tersebut untuk kepentingan lain," mulai Minseok. Saat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, Minseok melanjutkan, "Narkoba itu digunakan untuk mencekoki seluruh barang yang akan mereka jual ke pelacuran. Setiap barang dicekoki dengan dosis tinggi, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang mati akibat overdosis, dan jika Baekhyun benar-benar dijadikan salah satunya maka berdasarkan modus operasinya, kita hanya punya waktu dua belas jam untuk mengambil Baekhyun dari sana sebelum Bang mengeksekusinya."_

 _Keheningan terjadi, menyisakkan sesak di malam yang kala itu begitu dingin, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bergumam serak, "Siapkan saja segalanya."_

 _Mendengar hal itu Minseok pun mengangguk. Matanya menatap kaca spion mobil yang menampilkan pemandangan berupa enam buah Jeep Rubicon hitam yang dinaungi langit malam. Minseok berdehem, dan merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya; merasa begitu terintimidasi oleh pria di sampingnya yang tengah murka dalam balutan ketenangan._

 _Ketenangan Chanyeol yang satu ini adalah bagian dari mimpi buruk._

 _Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bersama para rombongan tiba di rumah bordil Warrior. Namun, ini sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga, karena saat Chanyeol memasuki tempat kumuh tersebut, Yongguk dari Bang—pemimpin geng Warrior—terlihat tengah berada di sana bersama anggotanya._

 _Ini bagus, setidaknya mereka terlihat seimbang jika dilihat dari jumlah._

 _"Pho-phoenix..." sebut Yongguk. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi; kaku tegang, bahkan hampir saja berlari kabur saat melihat kilatan murka dari tatapan pria bersurai api tersebut._

 _"Kau tidak berubah," kata Chanyeol datar. "Masih berkubang di lumpur yang sama."_

 _Di belakang sana anggota Phoenix menyapukan pandangan mereka ke seluruh ruangan yang mereka pikir mirip seperti markas bawah tanah mereka di mana para tahanan biasa disekap. Bahkan markas bawah tanah jauh lebih kokoh dibandingkan bangunan ini. Sementara itu, mendapati tatapan mencemooh dari anggota Phoenix membuat Yongguk menggertakkan giginya marah. Perasaan tersinggung dan hina membuatnya melangkah ke depan diikuti lusinan anak buahnya saat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya arogan, dan ikut melangkah bersama lusinan antek-anteknya._

 _"Kau tahu, meski aku berkubang dalam lumpur tapi lumpurku telah berhasil menghisap dua dombamu yang bodoh itu," desis Yongguk sambil melangkah semakin dekat hingga ia harus mendongak untuk menatap mafia Phoenix di depannya._

 _"Itulah sebabnya aku datang, untuk menguburmu bersama pengikutmu dalam kubangan lumpur yang kau sukai ini," balas Chanyeol tenang. Kesombongannya begitu tajam, membuat Yongguk menggigit bibir marah._

 _"Jika kau lupa, kau sedang berada di wilayahku. Ini adalah wilayahku, dan mereka orang-orangku. Jika kau menginginkan perang maka akan aku pastikan kau bersama orang-orangmu akan habis di tanganku," ucap Yongguk berang._

 _"Jika benar aku berada di wilayahmu bagaimana bisa aku masuk dengan begitu mudahnya?" balas Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat geli saat ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan begitu arogan. "Bagaimana caraku melakukannya? Bahkan aku tidak menjanjikan apa pun pada mereka. Tidak seperti dirimu."_

 _DOR_

 _Suara tembakan bergaung di dalam ruangan, memantul ke dinding dan atap hingga menimbulkan gema. Di sana salah satu anak buah Warrior terlihat terkapar dan bersimbah darah tepat di lantai ruangan. Orang-orang lalu menoleh, menemukan Jongin si pelaku._

 _"Dia berniat menyerang, jadi aku harus mencegahnya," kata Jongin santai._

 _Semua itu berakhir dengan kemurkaan Yonggung yang langsung menyerang Chanyeol lewat pukulannya. Dua geng menjadi tidak terkendali, dan mulai saling menyerang. Beberapa bahkan melesatkan tembakkan tanpa segan hingga kaca-kaca, dan gelas minuman pecah lalu berserakan._

 _Minseok yang biasanya bekerja di bawah naungan pendingin ruangan yang nyaman malam itu harus bersusah payah mengeluarkan tenaga serta kemampuannya untuk melawan orang-orang Warrior. Mereka saling mengeluarkan kemampuan hingga sedikitnya ada dua belas korban yang terluka parah dari masing-masing geng._

 _Di depan sana Chanyeol membalas pukulan-pukulan Yongguk—dengan punggung tangan berdarah akibat sabetan pisau pria itu sebelumnya—sampai akhirnya ia menarik kerah pria itu dan membantingnya dalam satu sentakkan keras. Nafas Chanyeol memburu saat ia mengeluarkan pistol dari balik punggungnya lalu menodongkannya tepat ke kepala Yongguk, sementara dampal sepatunya menginjak leher pria itu tanpa segan; mendorong dagunya agar mendongak._

 _Suasana berubah menjadi begitu sunyi saat Yongguk berteriak nyaring dan memukul-mukul lantai beton di bawahnya. Darah mengucur dari pelipis hingga ke pipinya._

 _"Berhenti, jangan lakukan, taruh senjata kalian di bawah!" teriak Yongguk._

 _Zelo mencengkram kerah kaus Sehun semakin erat membuat yang dicengkram menaikkan satu alisnya geli. "Tapi Bos—"_

 _"Taruh di bawah!" Yongguk memperingatkan._

 _Seluruh pasukannya langsung melepaskan senjata mereka hingga berjatuhan di lantai. Dengan sigap orang-orang Chanyeol mengunci kedua lengan mereka di belakang punggung, dan mengikatnya menggunakan tali mati. Moncong pistol Chanyeol masih mengarah ke kepala Yongguk dengan wajah tanpa emosi saat pria itu mendesis, dan mendongak menatapnya berang, sementara Donghyuck dari Phoenix berjongkok lalu mengikat lengannya kuat-kuat._

 _Lusinan anak buah Yongguk berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dipojok ruangan sementara senjata mereka telah diambil dan dikosongkan, untuk kemudian dibakar di sisi ruangan hingga api membesar, dan asap pembakaran membumbung tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langit ruangan. Orang-orang Chanyeol terlihat membentuk lingkaran besar—beberapa masih sibuk mengerubungi api dan berjaga di samping tahanan—mengelilingi Yongguk yang saat ini berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah kaki Chanyeol._

 _Di luar sana langit nampak begitu gelap, diselimuti awan mendung tebal yang membuat cahaya api pembakaran hanya dapat berpendar di dalam ruangan._

 _Nafas Yongguk memburu saat ia berkata, "Himchan telah mati di tangan Warrior. Dia mengkhianati aku, dan bahkan dia juga membelot darimu? Bukankah kematiannya memang pantas dia dapatkan!"_

 _Chanyeol melemparkan pistolnya—yang mana langsung ditangkap oleh Sehun—untuk kemudian menyingsingkan kain dilututnya sebelum akhirnya berjongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah, tepat di depan wajah babak belur Yongguk. Bola mata abu-abu terangnya berkilat penuh hasrat saat ia menelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata, "Katakan padaku... di mana adik Daehyun?"_

 _"Kau jauh-jauh datang ke tempatku hanya untuk mencari adik si keparat itu?" kekeh Yongguk sinis._

 _"Jawab saja," kata Chanyeol dingin._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku jawab... tidak akan kuberi tahu," balas Yongguk. Setelah itu ia tertawa hingga urat di pelipisnya muncul. Suara tawanya bergaung di dalam ruangan yang berpendar akibat disinari api pembakaran._

 _Bola mata Chanyeol bergulir membuat Minseok menatapnya waspada. "Cari," perintah Chanyeol._

 _Orang-orangnya langsung bergerak mengikuti perintahnya. Beberapa dari mereka tetap berada di tempat lalu menyebar; berjaga di dekat jendela, serta pintu dengan senjata laras panjang di tangan. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang berjaga di luar untuk mengamankan tempat. Minseok masih berdiri di tempat semula dengan tim yang tersisa. Lain lagi dengan Sehun dan Kai, dua pemuda itu ikut mencari. Rumah bordil Warrior memiliki tiga lantai di mana lantai dua diisi dengan belasan kamar yang dulunya digunakan para jalang milik Warrior untuk tinggal, dan memuaskan nafsu mereka. Sekarang, Jongin dan anak buahnya tengah mencari di tempat tersebut._

 _"Tidak ada di mana pun!" seru Jongin yang berjalan turun dari atas tangga lantai dua bersama anak buahnya setelah beberapa lama mencari._

 _Sehun mencengkram pembatas pagar dan melihat ke bawah; pria itu berada di lantai tiga. "Tidak ada di sini!" serunya sambil menggeleng menatap orang-orang yang mendongak menatapnya, sementara di belakang punggungnya para anggota Phoenix berjalan hendak kembali turun._

 _"Tidak ada!" seru Taeyong yang berjalan di samping Zitao dan Yuta. Mereka dan para anggota mencari di bagian lantai paling bawah, bahkan sampai ke ruang bawah tanah._

 _"Tidak ada!"_

 _"Tidak ada!"_

 _"Tidak ada di sini!"_

 _Lalu yang lain juga menyerukan hal sama, membuat rahang Chanyeol kaku._

 _Yongguk bersama orang-orangnya tertawa mengejek, dan Chanyeol terkekeh serak lalu beranjak. Sekarang ia kembali berdiri menjulang di depan Yongguk yang tengah mendongak menatapnya heran. Cincin saphir Chanyeol terlihat berkilauan saat ia mengusap dari tepi bibir hingga ke dagunya, dan bola mata Yongguk melebar saat ia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi._

 _"Kudengar kau memiliki kursi listrik di ruang bawah tanahmu," ucap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Matanya berkilat oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan saat ia berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan barang kuno itu. Bagaimana jika kau membiarkan aku untuk menggunakannya lagi, hanya sekali?"_

 _Sambil berusaha berdiri Yongguk berteriak, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"_

 _DORR_

 _Sehun melesatkan tembakan hingga timah panasnya bersarang di kaki kiri pria itu; melukainya, membuatnya mengerang lalu jatuh bersimpuh. Punggungnya membungkuk dengan kepala menoleh menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. "Brengsek! Jika kau memang punya nyali, jangan libatkan orang-orangmu. Kita bertarung satu lawan satu! Buk—"_

 _"Bawa kursi itu ke mari," perintah Chanyeol. Matanya bergulir ke bawah saat tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, menggulungnya sambil berbicara lamat-lamat. "Jangan bicara omong kosong. Kau lebih tahu dari siapa pun bahwa kau tidak akan sanggup melawanku, bahkan jika itu satu lawan satu."_

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga seseorang datang dan membawakan kursi tersebut. Anggota yang lain berlari, dan mulai menyalakan kursi pada saklar lampu di dekat pintu bagian dalam, lalu menyeret tubuh Yongguk hingga terduduk di sana. Jongin, Sehun bersama tim-nya mulai menghabisi anggota Warrior yang berusaha melawan, terutama Zelo yang memang memiliki posisi cukup kuat di Warrior._

 _"Jangan bunuh mereka," perintah Chanyeol. "Aku ingin mereka melihat bagaimana aku menyiksanya." Tangannya kemudian menyentuh pegangan kursi di mana Yongguk terlihat terus bergerak, berusaha lepas dari sana. "Tenanglah, kursi ini belum aku nyalakan," ejek Chanyeol._

 _"Lepaskan aku!" desis Yongguk._

 _"Hanya jika kau memberi tahu aku di mana dia," balas Chanyeol acuh._

 _"Tidak akan!" Yongguk menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya._

 _Chanyeol memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Orang-orangnya langsung bergerak mengikat tangan dan kaki Yongguk di kursi, lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan lilitan kain. Saat mereka telah selesai, mereka langsung mendorong kursi sedikit maju sehingga para anggota Warrior dapat melihat bagaimana pemimpin mereka akan disiksa dan dilenyapkan oleh tangan Phoenix._

 _"Mmnnnhhh! Mmmhhh! Hhmmhh! Nnnmmh!" Yongguk bergerak liar di atas kursi. Urat-urat pembuluh darahnya bermunculan, dan keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes deras dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang memerah._

 _"Jangan, jangan lakukan! Dia tidak ada di sini!" Zelo berteriak. Ia hendak berdiri menggunakan lututnya namun salah satu Phoenix mencengkram kepalanya, membuatnya menunduk dan kembali bersimpuh. "Dia tidak ada di sini, aku bersumpah!"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri di samping saklar, lalu menarik pegangannya hingga menghantarkan ribuan volt arus listrik yang langsung mengejutkan tubuh Yongguk, membuat tubuhnya terasa tersengat dan terbakar disaat yang bersamaan. "HMMMH! NNHHH! NNMMMHH! MMMHHH!" Tubuh Yongguk mengejang dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir terpental. Beruntung karena anggota Phoenix telah mengikatnya dengan kuat._

 _Melihat pemimpinnya yang tengah sekarat membuat Zelo tidak tahan. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya ia berdiri dan berteriak hingga orang-orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. "Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah atas nama Warrior, dia tidak ada di sini! Kami telah menjualnya pada Choi, dia tidak ada di sini!" Bola matanya menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol dan menemukan pria itu juga tengah menatapnya, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Lusa, lusa akan ada pelelangan barang di Casino Choi! Di-dia akan dilelang di sana!"_

 _CLEK_

 _Chanyeol menarik kembali pegangannya. Di sana tubuh Yongguk masih mengejang. Ada bau gosong yang menguar dari tubuhnya meski ia masih beruntung karena belum benar-benar mati terpanggang. Suara sepatu Chanyeol menggema di dalam ruangan saat ia berjalan menuju Yongguk dan menatapnya terhibur. "Kuakui keberaniannya," kata Chanyeol pada Yongguk, memuji bagaimana Zelo berbicara lantang padanya meski dengan tubuh gemetaran, dan semua itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan pemimpinnya._

 _"Casino Choi..." gumam Chanyeol. Bola mata abu-abu terangnya memandang jauh ke depan._

Chanyeol mendengus, mengingat malam yang sama. Malam yang begitu panjang dan membuatnya gerah. Sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana tungkai kaki Chanyeol berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya di mana Minseok dan Sehun juga berada di sana.

"Kami tidak jadi melihat Vivi, dia sepertinya baik-baik saja," bual Minseok.

Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sangat mengerti dengan hal seperti itu—yang membuatnya menoleh adalah karena kehadiran Sehun.

"Yeah, jadwalku kosong." Sehun juga membual. Dua orang itu hanya ingin di sini untuk alasan entah apa.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" desis Minseok.

"Aku sedang malas," jawab Sehun acuh.

"Merindukan Kai?" tanya Minseok.

"Jika dia pulang aku akan membunuhnya," kata Sehun, yang artinya dia memang merindukan saudara kembarnya.

"Dasar brother complex..." tandas Minseok.

Namun perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ke depan, ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju Baekhyun di mana anak itu tengah terduduk di ujung kasur, menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku mau pulang," isak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Dengan buru-buru ia memunggungi Chanyeol, marah dan merajuk pada pria itu. "Aku rindu Papa dan Mama—hiks—aku mau pulang."

"Dia Heidi. Ini hanya tentang urusan ranjang—"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" isak Baekhyun. Ia langsung berbalik dan mendorong perut kekar Chanyeol dengan tubuh gemetar; ia sangat membenci ucapan Chanyeol. "Pergi, pergi!" usirnya sambil kembali memunggungi pria itu dan terisak.

Beberapa saat dilalui dengan keheningan, dan kening Baekhyun mengkerut saat ia tidak mendapati jawaban apa pun dari Chanyeol. Pria itu juga belum pergi, berat kasur di belakangnya menandakan bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di sini. Ia ingin berbalik untuk memastikan, sebelum, kecupan pria itu sudah lebih dulu mendarat di tengkuknya, membuatnya mengerang kesal. Sambil tetap terisak-isak dan memunggungi pria itu Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh lewat satu tangan.

"Pergi!" usir Baekhyun. Lalu kecupan kembali mendarat di tengkuknya. Kecupan yang ketiga datang lebih cepat dari yang kedua, lalu kecupan berikutnya datang, dan datang lagi. Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Ia yang kesal langsung berbalik dan mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Orang-orang telah pergi, meninggalkannya berdua bersama Chanyeol. "Oh, kau ingin menggunakam kamarmu? Yasudah pakai saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil hendak beranjak, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mencengkram satu lengannya membuatnya mengerang sakit.

"Katakan sekali lagi," desis Chanyeol sambil tetap mencengkram lengan itu kasar.

"Yang mana?" tantang Baekhyun. Keduanya bertatapan begitu dekat; sepasang abu-abu terang beradu dengan kilau kecokelatan yang begitu bening. Tirai-tirai putih tipis yang melambai lembut dan membiarkan menutup dinding kaca di sebrang mereka membuat keduanya nampak seperti siluet yang indah.

"Katakan Baekhyun," ulang Chanyeol. Ada kemurkaan dalam ucapannya yang begitu tenang.

"Namamu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, aku tidak tahu siapa kau," isaknya. Air matanya menetes saat ia menatap bergantian bola mata abu-abu terang itu sambil berbisik pilu, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Chanyeol tercenung. Kata-kata Omega itu terasa menyentaknya. Tidak ada seseorang yang pernah bertanya tentang identitasnya. Tidak pernah. Lalu lelaki mungil ini bertanya tentang siapa ia?

Siapa ia?

"Menurutmu siapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol. Deru nafas Chanyeol yang hangat menerpa wajah Baekhyun, membuat anak itu terbuai dan semakin mendekat hingga hidungnya beradu dengan hidung Chanyeol. "Siapa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," rengeknya. "Aku mau Chanyeol."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya," bisik Chanyeol sambil meraih bibir ranum itu dalam ciumannya—ciumannya yang membuat Baekhyun menerjang tubuhnya, dan dengan berani duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Chanyeolnya, belahan jiwanya, Alphanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

to be continued

a/n: aku perempuan. Line 97. Dipanggil mbaul. jangan author, thor, cowok, cewek.

lambat di publish karena: punya kehidpan di dunia nyata yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan dan penting^^

jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, jangan jadi silent readers. kalau boleh jujur silent readers di sini banyaaaaaaaaak banget sampe aku pusing, karena antara review sama pembaca itu bener-bener jauh bedanya. kalo kurang respon aku tinggal hapus, toh ada di wattpad

terima kasih banyak buat readers yang kasih semangat, dan panjang-panjang banget komentarnya wkwk beneran loh komentar kalian sampai aku ss/norak/karena di sini nggak bisa ngasih emoticon love, jadi aku kasih cium aja mmmmmmuuaaacchhh :3

Update berjamaah bersama:

Pupuputri, redapplle, lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Railash61, Ohlan94, parkayoung, exorado, purflowerian. Bubaaaay~~~


	6. Chapter 6: Aku Menemukanmu Rusa Kecil

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak operasi sapu bersih yang dilakukan oleh Mayor Jenderal Jonghyun Lee. Segalanya dilalui ia dengan begitu sulit. Tahun-tahun yang begitu berat dan gelap. Bukan tidak mungkin bagi orang itu untuk melenyapkan satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam tragedi tersebut. Mungkin pria tua itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu atas kesalahannya di masa lalu; kesalahan karena membiarkan satu orang selamat hingga menanggung banyak kenangan pahit yang dibuat olehnya. Kesalahan itu, karena membiarkan ia—Jongdae Kim—hidup sebagai bayang-bayang malaikat mautnya.

"Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan jaksa, atau siapa pun orang yang berada di sisi Mayor Lee. Aku tidak ingin kita sampai salah memilih orang," ujar Jongdae. Pria itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya, dengan kaki menyilang. "Mungkin ada banyak orang yang menduduki kursi di mana mereka sendiri berperan sebagai kaki tangannya. Jadi, yang aku pikirkan adalah, kita harus meminta bantuan orang lain. Orang yang tidak terikat pada hukum, dan mau memberi kesaksian tentang kebusukan Mayor Lee selama ini."

Jhony mengangguk. "Maksudmu kau ingin meminta bantuan padanya?"

"Pada siapa?" Jongdae mengambil gelas sampanye-nya dan tepekur. "Meski tahu ke mana harus meminta bantuan, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku sudah menyakitinya, dan dia begitu membenciku. Meski kukatakan aku hidup hanya untuk menanggung rasa sakit, kupikir dia tetap akan menjadi yang paling tersakiti. Aku... tidak ingin menambah kesakitannya, dan aku tidak ingin dia semakin membenciku."

Sambil menghela nafas, Jhony mengambil duduk di sebrang meja. Telunjuknya mengetuk meja, dan bibirnya mencebik sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Kalian berdua sama-sama merasakan sakit. Berpisah dari takdir, belahan jiwamu... Di dunia ini, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu menimpa pada diriku." Jhony menunjuk dirinya dan membalas tatapan Jongdae, lalu tersenyum. "Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau melewati malam-malammu selama ini tanpa dipuaskan?"

"Sialan," dengus Jongdae geli. "Kenapa dari semua hal, kau harus mengambil bagian itu?"

Jhony terkekeh. "Karena aku suka melihat wajah meranamu."

Lalu Jongdae ikut terkekeh dan menyesap sampanye-nya. Matanya bergulir, menerawang ke balik jendela, di mana langit malam terlihat mendung; enggan menaburkan kerlip bintangnya. Jongdae masih ingat betul malam itu, saat dirinya masih begitu muda dan ceroboh. Terlalu ceroboh hingga membuat janji yang begitu bodoh dan konyol. Dulu ia sebut janji itu sebagai janji prajurit sejati. Bahkan, janji itu masih ia pegang sampai saat ini. Janji yang begitu pahit, dan membuat hidupnya dalam kesengsaraan. Janji yang membuat dirinya menjadi pria paling kesepian di muka bumi.

 _"Kita tidak bisa berkencan."_

 _Minseok menatap Jongdae marah sekaligus kecewa. "Bajingan sialan!" Matanya berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. "Satu bulan lalu kau bilang musim panas ini, minggu lalu kau bilang hari ini, dan hari ini kau masih bilang kita tidak bisa berkencan?! Kubunuh kau Jongdae keparat!"_

 _Jongdae menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum meminta maaf, tapi Minseok sudah kepalang muak dan kesal. Jadi ia mengacuhkan senyuman manis itu. "Aku tahu ini salahku, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau marah tapi ini adalah tugas negara, kau tahu itu, kan? Kau selalu menjadi orang yang paling mengerti aku, jadi kali ini aku mohon, tolong mengertilah untuk kesekian kalinya."_

 _Minseok tiba-tiba terisak keras, lalu memeluk tubuh Jongdae erat-erat. Omega di dalam jiwanya mengerang puas merasakan aroma Alpha itu di inderanya, namun suaranya begitu sedih dan kesepian saat ia berkata, "Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?"_

 _Jongdae mencium rambutnya dan menyahut, "Sudah pasti aku akan lebih merindukanmu."_

 _"Bagaimana jika masa heat-ku datang?" Ia mendongak, menatap tepat di matanya._

 _"Maka aku akan datang," balas Jongdae._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya Minseok._

 _Jongdae mengangguk, lalu mencium bibir Minseok yang telah menjadi candu baginya. "Tentu. Ini tidak akan lama, dan kami akan pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan pulang dengan selamat untukmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik pria itu mesra dalam ciumannya._

 _"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," balas Minseok. "Apakah misi kali ini sulit?" tanya Minseok saat mereka menarik wajah masing-masing. Suaranya dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatir yang mendalam. Sebuah perpisahan yang panjang, meski sudah terlalu sering dilewati namun tetap meninggalkan bekas. Perasaan kesepian dan rasa takut akan kematian adalah bayang-bayang paling memuakkan bagi Minseok._

 _"Ini adalah misi besar. Kami harus pergi ke Uruk, dan melakukan misi. Kolonel Lee mengatakan padaku bahwa misi kali ini tidak akan sama seperti misi-misi sebelumnya," jelas Jongdae._

 _"Uruk?" Minseok menelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kaget. "Itu sangat jauh Jongdae."_

 _"Yeah." Jongdae mengangguk kaku. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas, dan mulutnya menggumam—lebih seperti berkomat-kamit—seolah tengah menghitung sesuatu, atau mungkin ia memang tengah menghitung. "Kita akan bertemu di musim dingin. Kurasa."_

 _"Mu-musim dingin?" Bola mata Minseok hampir keluar. Tubuhnya bahkan kaku tegang dalam pelukan Jongdae, membuat pria itu buru-buru mengusap pinggulnya. "Kau pasti sudah gila!" seru Minseok pada akhirnya._

 _"Minseok, mengertilah!" Jongdae mencengkram lembut pundak Minseok, dan menatap mata itu untuk mendapat kepercayaannya. "Ini adalah tugasku sebagai—"_

 _"Sebagai prajurit, sebagai patriot, sebagai Superhero negaramu. Kau bahkan lebih mencintai negaramu daripada aku, dan apakah aku cemburu? Ya, aku cemburu. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat cemburu. Tapi apakah itu penting bagimu? Tidak." Lalu Minseok terisak lagi dan menjauh dari tangan-tangan itu; dengan marah, dengan seluruh kesakitannya. "Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti... dan aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."_

 _"Minseok." Kening Jongdae mengkerut dalam. Tidak menyukai ucapan Minseok yang seolah lelah dengan hubungan mereka. "Minseok, dengarkan aku," kata Jongdae sambil berusaha meraih tubuh itu, namun Minseok bergerak menjauh._

 _Kekasihnya tidak ingin disentuh atau pun ditenangkan._

 _Dan situasinya berubah menjadi begitu keruh, sekeruh langit gelap di luar sana._

 _Matanya yang semula berkaca-kaca kini telah meneteskan air mata, jatuh melewati pipinya. "Jongdae, hubungan itu bukan hanya tentang mengerti dan menerima, tapi juga memahami dan memberi. Aku selalu mencoba mengerti dirimu, dan menerima tugas apa pun yang kau cintai itu. Tapi apakah kau pernah mencoba memahami aku? Memahami isi hatiku. Pernahkah kau memberi apa yang aku inginkan?" Minseok terisak dan mencengkram dadanya. "Kenapa begitu sulit hanya untuk berkencan. Saat pasangan lain sudah terlalu bosan menonton di bioskop, kita justru terlalu sulit untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku... benci situasi ini. Aku benci karena kau harus menjadi tardirku. Kau dengar itu?!"_

 _"Minseok!" sentak Jongdae. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Minseok, dan mencengkram lengan pria itu tepat sebelum ia berusaha menghindar. Matanya menatap tajam mata Minseok, memperingatinya dengan keras. Jongdae begitu marah atas ucapan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Minseok mengatakan hal itu? Ia tidak tahu jika Minseok selama ini meragukan cintanya. "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu. Kau hanya marah, dan aku ingin kau mencabut kembali kata-katamu."_

 _"Aku memang marah, dan aku tidak mau mencabut kata-kataku kembali!" teriaknya marah. Minseok menyentak tangannya agar lepas dari cekalan tangan Jongdae namun pria tampan itu justru malah menangkup wajah basahnya lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sambil terisak keras, Minseok tetap berusaha mendorong tubuh besar itu menjaub. Namun Jongdae melangkah maju dengan begitu cepat, membuat tubuhnya terhimpit di tembok. Bibir pria itu bergerak liar di mulutnya, dan Minseok terus berusaha mendorong dengan seluruh kekuatannya. "Ah—lepas!" Minseok memalingkan wajahnya saat Jongdae dengan kurang ajar membuka pahanya menggunakan lututnya, dan semakin menjepit tubuhnya._

 _"Minseok, aku membenci kata-kata itu, dan aku ingin kau menariknya," bisik Jongdae. Ia mengulum daun telinga Minseok, dan menjilat di bagian bawah kulitnya yang sensitif._

 _"Hanya jika kau berjanji satu hal," Minseok memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dan kembali mendorong, tapi Jongdae menahan kedua lengan itu dan menjepitnya di tembok, tepat di samping tubuh Minseok._

 _"Katakan," ucap Jongdae. Mata pria itu berkilat-kilat oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan, dan hal itu membuat Minseok tidak berani menatapnya._

 _"Berjanjilah kau harus bisa menyelesaikan misimu. Jika gagal..." Minseok menarik nafas saat mulut Jongdae mendekat ke mulutnya. Keintiman ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Bahkan aroma Alpha itu terus mendesaknya, membuatnya gila. Terlebih malam ini, prajurit dengan pangkat Kapten, yang sialnya tampan itu tengah memakai seragam perwira militer yang biasa ia gunakan saar berada di acara resmi. Seragam yang selalu berhasil membuat celana dalam Minseok basah. "Jika gagal—angh—Jongdae, jangan lakukan itu!" Minseok merintih saat Jongdae membenturkan penisnya dengan penis pria itu._

 _"Katakan saja Minseok." Suaranya begitu berat, membangkitkan gairah Minseok._

 _"Jika—angh—jika misimu gagal, jangan pernah kembali padaku."_

 _Jongdae langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Minseok yang kali ini membalas tatapannya._

 _"Jika gagal, jangan pernah berani bahkan hanya untuk melihatku. Jadi lakukan misi besar ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan pulanglah dengan selamat. Untukku Jongdae." Setelah mengatakan itu Minseok langsung menggulirkan matanya ke samping dengan bibir yang ia gigit. Minseok tidak bisa membohongi hatinya bahwa sebenarnya ia kalut, bahkan Omega di dalam jiwanya mengerang; tidak menyetujui janji tersebut, tapi ia ingin melakukannya, agar pria itu tahu bahwa bukan hanya negaranya saja yang harus ia perjuangkan, tetapi dirinya juga pantas untuk itu._

 _Awalnya, hanya ada sunyi; kesunyian yang begitu panjang._

 _Namun pada akhirnya Jongdae menjadi yang pertama bersuara. "Aku berjanji, Minseok," bisik Jongdae. Ia kemudian mencium kening Minseok dalam hingga mata mereka terpejam damai. "Janjiku adalah janji seorang prajurit sejati."_

e)(o

 **Aceh, Indonesia.**

"Hantam, hantam, hantam terus!"

Pekerjaan mengurus ladang ganja yang hampir mencapai lapangan sepak bola telah membuat urat-urat pembuluh darah Jongin tegang. Jongin ingin bersantai, dan saat ada waktu untuk melakukannya, salah satu teman barunya justru malah mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak biasa. Jujur saja, Jongin akui dirinya memang salah satu penikmat judi. Namun, Jongin belum pernah melihat perjudian yang seperti ini. Teman barunya mengatakan padanya bahwa ini adalah judi ayam—atau sabung ayam—yang di mata seorang Jongin terlihat seperti perkumpulan orang-orang-bukan-pecinta-ayam.

Itu memang masalahnya.

Jongin adalah pencinta ayam sejati. Ia penikmat ayam, dan bagi Jongin, ayam tidak seharusnya diperlakukan demikian. Akan lebih berguna jika mereka menyembelihnya, kemudian memakannya bersama-sama.

"Ini ayamku, apakah yang ini bisa?"

Satu alis sempurna Jongin naik, geli mendengar aksen bahasa Indonesia yang begitu buruk. Dari yang Jongin tangkap, orang itu berjenis kelamin pria, dan masih sangat muda. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, sepertinya orang itu juga berasal dari negara yang sama dengan dirinya.

Hal itu membuat Jongin penasaran, sebab tempat ini begitu terlarang. Hanya penduduk lokal yang diijinkan untuk berkeliaran. Jongin sebagai tamu VVIP yang diutus langsung oleh Phoenix tentu memiliki hak istimewa; sebuah akses penuh. Tidak akan ada orang yang berani mencegah Jongin meski ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Jongin pada Taeil yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Orang-orang Phoenix yang ikut bersama Jongin tengah berkeliling melihat sabung ayam di berbagai area di tempat ini.

"Dengar apa, Bos?" tanya Taeil.

Berdecak, Jongin mengibaskan tangannya dan mengambil batang rokoknya yang masih menyala. "Aku akan melihat di sana, kau tunggu di sini," pamitnya pergi, meninggalkan Taeil bersama beberapa wanita lokal.

Langkah kaki Jongin yang lebar telah membawanya pada sekumpulan pria yang tengah mengadu ayam mereka dengan begitu bringas. Pagar-pagar besi berkarat dipasang dengan bentuk persegi. Itu adalah arena bertarung di mana para ayam mempertaruhkan seluruh harga diri majikan mereka.

Jongin dapat melihat sebagian ayam penuh dengan luka, cacat yang tidak akan dapat disembuhkan, kemudian memar di bagian sayap. Namun di arena, masih terdapat dua ayam yang tengah bertarung sengit. Ayam yang satu mati-matian mempertahankan gelar juara bertahan, sementara ayam yang satu berjuang mati-matian untuk kemenangan majikannya.

Langkah kaki Jongin tiba-tiba terhenti, saat aroma yang begitu manis dan legit tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Aroma itu seperti kue, atau mungkin vanila; begitu wangi dan menyentak Jongin dalam gairah. Alpha di jiwanya bergidik antusias, senang karena bisa mencium aroma yang manis setelah berhari-hari hanya dapat mencium aroma busuk dari para Alpha dan Beta yang bekerja untuk Phoenix. Meski Jongin heran, kenapa ia bisa mencium aroma itu di tempat seperti ini.

Bola matanya bergulir, menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, dan menemukan sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Jongin tidak mungkin salah liat, bahwa di depan sana, berdiri lelaki pendek dengan jeans, dan kaus putih tipis. Tubuhnya berdiri di depan pagar, dan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam legam itu terus bergerak ke kiri dan kanan; begitu memperhatikan sabung ayam di depannya.

Bibir Jongin terasa kering, melihat wajah lelaki itu yang begitu imut. Dari tempat Jongin berdiri—yang mana berlawanan arah dengan lelaki itu—ia dapat melihat bahwa lelaki itu punya mata bulat seperti burung hantu, dan bibir tebal seperti miliknya namun dengan kontur yang lebih romantis; bibir hati. Jongin menyeringai, sambil menghisap rokok dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jeans hitamnya, ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin melakukannya, sebab firasat Jongin mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki tadi, yang suaranya ia tangkap buruk dalam berbahasa.

Lelaki yang malam ini begitu menarik perhatian seorang Jongin.

Lelaki yang wanginya berhasil menghidupkan gairahnya.

Suara ribu-ribut dari teriakan orang-orang membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa seseorang baru saja berdiri di belakangnya dengan begitu dekat, dan intim. Kyungsoo baru merasakan kehadiran orang itu saat aroma yang begitu gelap, dan pekat; aroma yang langsung mengingatkan ia pada laut, cokelat, dan kehangatan, menyumbat pernafasan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya yang telah kehilangan sentuhan selama bertahun-tahun tersentak oleh gairah asing.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo mencengkram pembatas pagar erat, dan fokusnya mulai hilang saat dada milik siapa pun orang itu menyentuh punggung sempitnya. Dada yang begitu bidang itu mengalirkan panas ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang selama ini fakir dari sentuhan.

"Jongin Kim, dari divisi kepolisian Seoul, kau?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mulut pria itu menyentuh daun telinganya dan berbisik di sana. Omega di dalam jiwanya mendengkur nyaman, seolah menyukai bagaimana jari-jari besar pria panas itu menyentuh punggung tangannya yang masih mencengkram pembatas pagar. Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bahkan saat pelan-pelan pria itu meremasnya lembut, ia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu. Karena ia ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin pria itu menyentuhnya, karena Kyungsoo menyukai sentuhannya. Bahkan deru nafasnya begitu hangat hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil.

Tapi tunggu.

Kyungsoo melotot dan mendongak, menatap tepat di wajah pria itu yang harus ia akui begitu tampan. Tidak. Wajah itu terlalu tampan untuk disebut tampan. "Darimana kau ta—"

"Tebakan beruntung," ujar Jongin penuh senyum. Sekilas Jongin terlihat seperti pria baik-baik, padahal Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin pasti sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar dari divisi kepolisian Seoul?" Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya," dusta Jongin. "Kau?"

"Kyung—tidak, Minjun Do. Dari divisi kepolisian Busan," bisik Kyungsoo. Ia kembali melihat ke depan, berpura-pura tidak tertarik padahal punggung sempitnya terus mendesak dada Jongin dengan gerakan yang lambat.

Jongin menyeringai setan, begitu menyukai reaksi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada dirinya. Dengan lembut ia mendesak punggung itu, membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir antusias. Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana kegiatan mereka yang sebenarnya begitu sederhana menjadi begitu intim dan menggairahkan.

"Minjun, bukankah namamu Kyungsoo?" bisik Jongin lagi. Kali ini mulutnya benar-benar menempel di daun telinga Kyungsoo, membuat jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo gemetaran sehingga Jongin harus meraih jari-jari dingin itu lembut untuk kemudian ia genggam.

Dasar Playboy.

Jongin sudah biasa memanjakan segudang kekasihnya—atau Phoenix memang sudah biasa memanjakan kekasih mereka. Tentunya, gaya mereka; Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sangat berbeda.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo menoleh membuat hidung Jongin menyentuh hidungnya.

"Aku melihatnya sayang," balas Jongin. Kali ini dengan kurang ajar pria itu memukul pantat Kyungsoo, tepat di saku di mana dompet Kyungsoo berada. "Aku bahkan tahu kalau kau seorang detektif." Saat bola mata Kyungsoo melotot lebar, Jongin menyeringai dan kembali berkata, "Peraturan pertama, jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain. Peraturan kedua, jangan menyimpan seluruh identitasmu di dompet." Lalu Jongin kembali memukul pantat itu.

Dengan kencang.

Sebanyak dua kali.

Jongin memang pria agresif, siapa yang tidak tahu itu, ngomong-ngomong.

"Ka-kapan?" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu. Kyungsoo berharap pantatnya cukup menarik untuk pria itu pukul.

Apa?

"Saat kau melamunkanku tadi," goda Jongin. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggul Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh itu agar menghadap ke arahnya saat seorang pria masuk ke dalam arena, dan mulai menaburkan tanah—yang lebih mirip pasir dari gurun—tinggi-tinggi, menggunakan sebuah ember untuk menghilangkan jejak darah ayam, sebab pertarungan baru akan segera dimulai.

Saat ini wajah Kyungsoo menatap langsung dada Jongin, membuat ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati aroma tubuh Jongin yang memabukan. Mata bulatnya melihat ke kiri dan kanan ragu, saat Jongin justru dengan santai melihat ke depan untuk memastikan pekerjaan orang yang menabur tanah itu telah selesai. Wajah Jongin lalu menunduk, menyentuh pinggul itu lagi, berniat membaliknya kembali ke depan. Namun, Kyungsoo menolak, dan mendongak menatap Jongin bingung. Sambil menyeringai, Jongin menyentuh pembatas pagar dan mengurung tubuh itu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin wajah manismu terkena debu."

Oh.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria baru saja selesai menaburkan tanah. Debu dari tanah tadi masih mengepul, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah Jongin yang ternyata begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tatapan mata Jongin yang dalam, dan begitu tajam membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo meredup, hampir sayu.

"Langsung saja," kata Jongin tegas. "Sedang apa kau di tempat ini? Dan kenapa kau harus memanipulasi identitasmu?" Saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Ah, pertama-tama aku ingin melakukan ini." Lalu wajah tampan Jongin mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menyapukan benda itu di belahan bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu kering. "Jauh lebih baik. Sekarang katakan," ucap Jongin santai.

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat—sangat cepat. Belah bibirnya terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria itu lakukan padanya. Ini melebihi harapannya, karena ia pikir Jongin hanya akan memukul pantatnya, dan memainkan bagian tubuhnya dengan diam-diam. Namun ternyata pria itu tipikal pria berani, yang seharusnya sudah Kyungsoo duga. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pria itu menggodanya. Karena selama ini tidak ada satu pun Alpha yang sudi untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini.

Bahwa Kyungsoo terlahir sebagai Omega, bahwa dirinya adalah carrier. Selama bertahun-tahun, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kebenaran itu. Ia hidup tapi seolah tidak hidup, dan tempat di mana Kyungsoo bekerja menjadikan segalanya semakin sulit.

Lahir sebagai anak dari seorang Kepala Polisi yang selalu dihormati dan dibanggakan membuat harga diri Kyungsoo enggan untuk memberi tahu keadaan dirinya—atau mungkin harga diri ayahnya—yang enggan menerima hal tersebut. Kyungsoo dilatih untuk menjadi pejantan yang tangguh, meski di dalam mimpinya ia selalu kalah dalam belaian seorang pria. Kyungsoo ingin disentuh; tapi berkali-kali ia menjalin hubungan di mana ia menjadi pihak menyentuh.

Itu menyiksa.

Sekarang, saat hidupnya begitu putus asa dan pada akhirnya membuat ia lari hingga sampai ke tempat ini, ia justru mendapatkan kenikmatan itu. Hal yang selama ini dibutuhkan oleh Kyungsoo; sebuah sentuhan intim, kontrol dari seorang yang akan selalu memberinya perintah.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Jongin. Tatapannya mencoba menggali ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dari apa yang Jongin bisa tangkap, Kyungsoo sepertinya orang yang tertutup, kikuk, tidak mudah bergaul, dan selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan teratur. Ia pasti tipikal lelaki yang memiliki peraturan A sampai Z di hidupnya. Meskipun, Jongin dapat melihat tatapan mata yang begitu menggoda di matanya, seolah diam-diam lelaki itu memiliki sisi gelap yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang.

Bola mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis, membuat Jongn cemas. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata itu dan anak itu justru terisak.

"Aku—aku, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Melakukan apa?" Jongin semakin mendekat dan menyentuh pinggul itu dengan kedua tangannya; mengusap bagian yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung merengek geli.

"Menggodaku, seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya bimbang dan terdengar seperti hampir tidak percaya. Sementara kedua tangannya meremas lengan Jongin, senang bisa menyentuh kulit yang lebih kasar dan hangat dari kulitnya.

Kedua alis Jongin naik. Ada senyum separo di mulutnya saat ia menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin karena aksen bahasamu yang sangat buruk," goda Jongin.

"Lalu apa lagi? Hanya itu? Apa aku tidak menarik?" Ada kekecewaan dalam suara Kyungsoo saat pria tampan itu mengatakan demikian.

Kening Jongin mengkerut samar, dan matanya menyapukan pandangan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Kyungsoo. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sangat menarik. Bagian mata, bibir, dan pantatnya yang kenyal adalah poin penting dari itu semua. "Yeah, kau menarik."

Matanya bergulir seolah ingin menghindar dari tatapan mata Jongin yang memenjaranya. "Tapi kita sama-sama seorang Alpha—"

Jongin justru tertawa. "Wow, wow." Matanya berkilat geli, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku bisa mencium aromamu yang manis itu dari ujung sana, dan tidak sedikitpun ada aroma Alpha di tubuhmu. Jangan bercanda."

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah memakai—"

"Bagian dari penyamaran?" tanya Jongin. "Sayang sekali, penyamaran yang kau lakukan payah, dan sebelum kita tertangkap, kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Ini aneh, Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan kenapa Jongin bisa mencium aroma asli dari tubuhnya. Ia menjilat bibir, dan seketika ingat bahwa pria itu baru saja menjilat bagian itu seperti seekor kucing liar. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas, menatap Jongin lewat bulu matanya dan menemukan pria itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Jongin menelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum seperti seorang pria yang hendak mengajak kekasihnya berkencan.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat, dan jantungnya meletup-letup seperti brondong jagung baru matang. Tidak masalah jika ini hanya satu malam. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Inilah waktunya ia untuk menikmati hidupnya. Tanpa peringatakn Kyungsoo menerjang tubuh Jongin, lalu memeluknya erat.

Yang satu itu tidak Jongin duga.

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

"Aku suka si manis yang agresif," gumam Jongin.

e)(o

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Minseok masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, dan berdiri di samping meja sejak lima belas menit lalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Minseok berdehem, menggandeng tangan di depan dada dan berkata, "Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya—yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cerdas dan seksi—Chanyeol membalik halaman di map-nya dan menyahut, "Katakan."

"Dia tidak keluar dari dalam kamar sejak... tadi siang, kurasa." Kedua alis Minseok naik seolah mempertegas ketidak yakinannya.

"Dia merajuk?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya tenang dan penuh kontrol, berbanding terbalik dengan gerakkan tangannya yang bekerja dengan efisien; mencoret dan melingkari hal-hal yang diperlukan—dan ngomong-ngomong, pria tampan itu terlihat begitu panas dengan kemeja linen abu-abu gelap di mana tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka, sementara lengan kemejanya digulung sebatas siku.

Minseok menggeleng, meski Chanyeol tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. "Kurasa bukan. Baekhyun makan dengan sangat baik, para staf sendiri yang mengantarkan makanan ke dalam kamar saat aku tidak berada di rumah tadi. Dia bahkan memakan pudingnya sampai habis."

Ada kernyitan samar di keningnya saat mendapat jawaban tersebut. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang terlalu lama terjepit pembatas kacamata. "Menurutmu kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin." Sekarang Minseok mulai melipat lengan, dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Mulutnya membentuk garis tipis sebelum akhirnya pelan-pelan berubah menjadi senyum aneh. "Menurutku Baekhyun malu bertemu denganmu, jadi dia bersembunyi."

"Bersembunyi?" Satu alis sempurna Chanyeol naik. Matanya menatap Minseok mencemooh. "Ini rumahku, jika kau lupa, dan dia bersembunyi di kamar yang adalah kamarku."

Bibir Minseok melengkung ke bawah, dan matanya mulai menerawang. Ada kesakitan sesaat di matanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kami para Omega mengalami siklus heat yang menyakitkan sekaligus menggairahkan," mulai Minseok. "Kami tidak tahu kapan heat pertama kami akan datang, tapi saat hari itu terjadi, kami tersiksa. Tidak ada pelepasan, kau tahu apa maksudku. Kami harus mengasingkan diri dari para pemangsa, dan melalui semua itu sendirian. Saat tanda di lengan kami telah terbentuk, dan kami tahu siapa pemilik tanda itu biasanya kami akan, kau tahu, merasa aneh namun sekaligus terangsang... Kami merasa hal itu begitu erotis, dan biasanya kami akan menjadikan itu sebagai jalan untuk memuaskan diri kami."

"Baekhyun tahu tanda itu milikku," balas Chanyeol sensual. Matanya berkilat; membayangkan Baekhyun yang mengerang dan mendesahkan namanya. Sendirian, dengan penuh kepasrahan dan pemujaan.

"Rasanya begitu intens meskipun kami hanya dapat membayangkan wajah kalian. Itu lebih seperti kami menjadikan kalian sebagai objek fantasi liar untuk memuaskan hasrat yang tidak terbendung," kekehnya. Minseok lalu mendengung sesaat dan melanjutkan, "Para leluhur hanya menyisakkan jiwa aneh dalam diri kita, dan sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersyukur, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tubuhku ini dipenuhi bulu-bulu yang baunya menyengat. Bagian mencabik daging segar adalah hal paling buruk dan menjijikkan, meski sepertinya cara itu cukup efisien untuk menghemat waktu dan uang."

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika saat ini Baekhyun tengah terangsang padaku?" tembak Chanyeol, tidak ingin terkecoh oleh ucapan Minseok yang ingin mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Bukan seperti itu," sergah Minseok. Air mukanya memerah padam entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang begitu sensual. "Maksudku, mungkin saat ini tubuhnya sedang bekerja untuk mengingat setiap sentuhanmu. Karena aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Kami merasa diinginkan saat kami disentuh, dimanjakan, atau bahkan dibisiki hal-hal yang romantis, dan itu hal yang wajar karena itu adalah pengalaman pertama kami sebagai seorang Omega."

Siku Chanyeol bertumpu pada meja, dan jari-jarinya saling bertaut. "Kau bilang dia malu bertemu denganku?"

"Ya. Terlebih kalian baru saja melakukan itu tadi siang, dan itu pasti sangat mengejutkannya," jawab Minseok penuh penekanan. "Ingatan itu muncul tanpa kami inginkan. Kami begitu polos dan suci, jadi bagaimana bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan kepercayaan diri Minseok. Pria itu menutup map di depannya dan beranjak dari atas kursi yang mana hal itu langsung membuat Minseok mengedipkan mata cepat. "Cek ulang semuanya, dan jika ada yang kurang, serahkan pada tim," jelas Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar meja.

"Ta-tapi..." Kedua tangan Minseok menggantung di udara. Heran mengapa Bos-nya yang getol bekerja tiba-tiba saja begitu santai untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Pria itu begitu bersemangat dalam balutan ketenangan yang sama—meskipun—bola mata abu-abu terang yang berkilat-kilat penuh gairah itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa pun.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lucu melintas di kepala Minseok, membuat pria itu terkikik tanpa sadar. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, sepertinya ada srigala buas yang berniat memakanmu lagi." Lalu tiba-tiba pria itu tersentak dan menggumam, "Apa tidak apa-apa yang pertama dekat dengan yang kedua?"

e)(o

Sehun membuang batang rokoknya, lalu melompat naik ke atas kap mobil. Jari-jari tangan Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang kini telah dicat blonde dengan gaya seorang top model. Asap rokok terlihat mengepul dari mulutnya hingga mengenai wajah tampannya ketika ia berkata, "Saat Bos mengatakan aku harus membawa tim, aku tidak tahu jika tim yang dia maksud adalah kalian. Aku pikir hanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong saja yang akan ikut bersamaku."

"Kami semua diperintahkan untuk ikut bersamamu Bos," balas Taeyong. Pria itu berdiri satu meter di depan Sehun, dengan latar belasan anggota Phoenix beserta delapan buah mobil Jeep hitam yang terparkir berbahaya.

Sehun mendongak menatap langit malam yang begitu mendung. Jakun pria itu naik turun, tanpa sadar mengalirkan nikotin hingga ke paru-parunya. Bola matanya bergulir ke kiri dan kanan, bergerak lamat-lamat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, meniupkan sedikit demi sedikit asap rokok yang masih tersisa. "Rusa kecil... aku masih penasaran apa artinya itu," gumam Sehun. "Kenapa dia dinamai rusa?" Telapak tangan Sehun yang besar dan hangat mengusap pisau belati di pinggulnya. Ia merasa begitu familiar karena kepala dari pisau belatinya juga berasal dari nama binatang yang sama; rusa.

"Orang ini berasal dari China Bos. Jadi kupikir dia pasti seorang taipan yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjual tanduk rusa secara ilegal. Itulah sebabnya dia dinamakan rusa kecil—"

"Tunggu," potong Sehun. Bola mata hitamnya yang pekat menatap tepat di mata Taeyong, meminta kepastian dari pemuda itu saat dia bertanya, "Dari China?"

"Ya," balas Taeyong gugup.

Sehun menjilat bibir penuh antisipasi. Kening pria itu mengkerut samar, dan wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras—sebab sesuatu baru saja melintas di kepalanya. "Benar, rusa kecil... Rusa... Lu... Xiao..." Awalnya begitu hening. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara atau pun mengganggu kegiatan Sehun saat sedang berpikir. Sampai akhirnya pria itu memukul kap mobil dan mendesis penuh semangat, "Itu dia."

"Ada apa Bos?" tanya Taeyong heran.

"Kita berangkat sekarang juga," ucap Sehun penuh semangat. Bola mata hitamnya berkobar-kobar oleh gairah yang tidak biasa; seperti hasrat yang hampir tidak terbendung. Gerakkan cepat Sehun saat melompat naik ke atas kap mobil Jeep yang nanti akan membawanya pada si rusa kecil itu menjadi tanda pasti tentang seberapa besar semangatnya. Sehun menghela nafas, dan menatap belasan anggota Phoenix yang saat ini tengah berdiri siaga sambil memusatkan perhatian mereka hanya kepadanya. "Malam ini kita akan berburu. Kita akan berburu rusa!" seru Sehun.

Suara Sehun yang memprovokasi langsung mengalirkan semangat kepada anggota Phoenix yang lain sehingga mereka ikut berseru, "Yaaa!"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Xiao Lu," bisik Sehun.

e)(o

Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna putih pucat. Tidak ada perabotan yang mencolok selain karpet bulu dan ranjang besar di sudut ruangan, atau pun bar kecil di sudut yang lainnya. Seluruh jendela ditutup oleh tirai putih raksasa, dan Luhan tidak dapat melihat keadaan di luar sana karena Zheng Wei melarangnya melakukan hal tersebut. Ini tidak seperti berada di dalam penjara—meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam sana—ini lebih seperti Luhan berada di tempat pengasingan. Luhan tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang seru selain bermain rubik usangnya atau pun melakukan jamuan minum teh bersama boneka bambi miliknya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, ia tengah melakukan jamuan minum teh yang ke sepuluh kalinya; kali ini bersama beberapa pengawal yang memilih—atau dipaksa—untuk ikut.

"Sudah aku bilang kau harus sedikit mengangkat jari kelingkingmu seperti ini," kata Luhan kesal saat salah satu orang pengawal tidak melakukan perintahnya. Mungkin pengawal itu merasa hal tersebut terlalu feminim dan tidak sesuai dengan tubuh penuh ototnya—tapi Luhan tidak peduli—karena itu adalah salah satu etika dalam jamuan minum teh. "Kau harus menjaga sopan santunmu Alfredo, kita sedang berada di istana negara."

"Siapa itu Alfredo?" bisik salah seorang pengawal pada pengawal yang duduk menyila di sampingnya, saat Luhan di depan sana terlihat tengah memberi intruksi yang lain.

Pengawal itu memberengut, satu tangannya mengambil serbet pink di atas meja untuk kemudian ia selipkan di kerah kausnya sambil menyahut, "Dia mungkin salah satu orang yang mengukuti jamuan ini."

"Xiao Lu," panggil Zheng Wei. Pria berambut hitam itu tidur tengkurap dengan tubuh telanjang, sementara dua orang wanita yang kebetulan adalah tukang pijat—atau mungkin jalang, hanya Zheng Wei dan Tuhan yang tahu—tengah duduk di dekat pria itu; wanita yang satu memijat bahu hingga ke punggung bertatonya sementa yang lain memijat betis hingga ke telapak kakinya.

"Ya," sahut Luhan tenang. Mata bambi anak itu bergerak memperhatikan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk teh milik salah seorang pengawal. "Ini tehmu. Apa kau mau kue kering, atau yang lainnya?" Luhan memberikan cangkir berisikan teh di tangannya pada salah seorang pengawal yang langsung mengambilnya dengan penuh hati-hati; itu karena cangkirnya adalah cangkir keramik bergambar Hello Kitty yang Han Zhuo beli langsung dari Paris; kesayangan Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas pengawal itu penuh sopan santun, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh dan gayanya yang begitu sangar dan buas.

"Jamuan minum teh kalian kurang menarik," kata Zheng Wei. Suaranya sangat memprovokasi, membuat tujuh pengawal yang duduk anggun mengelilingi meja menoleh menatap pria itu.

"Benarkah?" Luhan ikut menoleh, dan menatap Zheng Wei yang menyeringai setan ke arahnya.

"Hm." Zheng Wei mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Begitu percaya diri dan penuh tipu daya. "Kau harus menambahkan sesuatu di tehmu, baru akan menarik," kata pria itu saat salah seorang jalang naik ke atas kasur dan membungkuk hingga payudaranya hampir tumpah. Tangan Zheng Wei merogoh payudaranya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Itu adalah bungkus kertas putih yang di dalamnya telah diisi sesuatu, dan semua orang di dalam ruangan tahu apa isi kertas itu—kecuali Luhan. "Ini, ambilah." Tanpa beranjak, Zheng Wei mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan beranjak dan berjalan sampai berdiri di sisi kasur. Tangannya terulur mengambil bungkusan tersebut tanpa memikirkan hal buruk apa pun. "Tidak ada baunya," kata Luhan saat ia telah duduk di tempatnya semula. Hidung kecilnya membaui bungkusan itu, tapi tidak menemukan bau apa pun. "Jika aku mencampurkan ini ke dalam teh-ku, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau harus mencobanya dulu, baru akan tahu khasiatnya," ucap Zheng Wei. Seringaiannya semakin melebar saat Luhan membuka bungkus kertas itu dan menekan serbuknya dengan telunjuk, untuk kemudian ia jilat.

"Tidak enak." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti habis meminum obat pahit, dan menoleh menatap Zheng Wei yang terlihat menatapnya penuh seringaian. "Tidak enak, aku tidak mau."

Para pengawal menatap satu sama lain, khawatir jika Luhan tidak mau memasukkan serbuk itu ke dalam minumannya. Mereka tahu apa yang ingin Zheng Wei lakukan; meracuni Luhan dengan obat perangsang. Tidak ada Han Zhuo di sini—orang yang selalu melindungi anak itu—dan jika Luhan sampai terkena obat itu, mereka sangat yakin Zheng Wei akan memakai anak itu untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Sudah menjadi rahasia diantara kalangan pengawal jika Zheng Wei memiliki ketertarikan kuat terhadap Luhan. Jika malam ini pria itu berhasil mendapatkan Luhan, mereka berharap Zheng Wei bermurah hati untuk meminjamkan tubuh Luhan pada mereka.

"Baru akan terasa jika sudah dicampurkan dengan tehnya," kata Zheng Wei sabar. Ia tidak ingin Luhan sampai curiga dan tidak menuruti perintahnya, karena hal itu akan membuat rencana jahatnya gagal.

"Baiklah," kata Luhan. Tangannya lalu memasukkan serbuk itu ke dalam teh miliknya. Lalu Luhan mengaduknya seperti saat ia tengah mengaduk gula.

Para pengawal, jalang, dan Zheng Wei hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan seringaian yang menari-nari.

e)(o

"Hotel Xavier, ini tempatnya," ucap Taeyong saat mobil Jeep Sehun yang malam ini dikendarai oleh dirinya memasuki halaman gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi dan angkuh. Puluhan jendela berkaca biru gelap dengan kilau peraknya membuat gedung itu semakin terlihat indah, dan berkelas. Dengan sigap Taeyong memarkir mobil itu tepat di depan pelataran gedung yang luas. Deretan pohon palem, lampu taman, serta tanaman hias indah di sepanjang jalan menuju area gedung menjadi pemandangan indah di bawah naungan langit malam yang semakin mendung.

Di belakang sana delapan mobil lain terlihat mengekor. Mereka berhasil lolos dari sekuriti penjaga di area luar gedung, tapi untuk bagian dalam, selalu ada kesulitan bodoh yang pasti akan berkaitan dengan segala tetek-bengek prosedur keamanan.

Tapi itu bukan perkara susah.

Sehun menghisap rokok di mulutnya hingga asap mendesak keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya. Kening pria itu menyernyit samar saat ia membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar, menyebabkan bunyi derak sepatu dan tanah yang saling bergesekkan intim. Tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang dan menatap para anggota Phoenix yang saling melompat keluar dari dalam mobil. Sementara itu beberapa orang melihat ke depan, memastikan para penjaga tidak mencurigai keberadaan mereka. Atau setidaknya belum.

"Sebagian menunggu di luar, dan sebagian lagi ikut bersamaku. Jika ada sesuatu yang mecurigakan segera laporkan padaku, dan jika aku tidak keluar dalam waktu satu jam, segera sabotase tempat ini," komandonya. Tangannya yang kokoh menarik dua senjata berupa pistol yang kemudian ia simpan di baling punggungnya, sementara anak buahnya bergerak mengambil senjata laras panjang, alat peredam, serta peralatan lainnya. Sehun memimpin di barisan paling depan, dengan kaus, jeans, dan jaket denim biru laut yang membuatnya terlihat begitu muda sekaligus panas.

"Bos, para penjaga mulai melihat ke arah kita," ucap Jaehyun memperingatkan.

"Phoenix memang selalu tampil mencolok," balas Sehun santai.

Membuang puntung rokok ketiganya, Sehun lalu berjalan masuk saat asap rokok kembali mengepul dari mulut tipisnya. Kali ini asap itu tertiup oleh angin, sampai berhembus mengenai matanya, sehingga Sehun harus mengibaskan tangannya dengan cara yang jantan untuk mengenyahkan asap tersebut. Tujuh orang penjaga bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan pakaian resmi sempat menghadangnya, tapi hal itu bukan menjadi masalah. Di belakang punggungnya, Ten berjalan maju bersama beberapa anggota Phoenix yang lain sambil membawa alat peredam, sementara Sehun dan yang lain tetap melenggang masuk.

"Kalian tidak bisa masuk."

"Kalian tidak diijinkan untuk masuk."

"Tunggu, kalian—"

Hal itulah yang terakhir kali Sehun dengar sebelum dirinya benar-benar memasuki gedung.

Ada air mancur megah di tengah ruangan, di mana lantainya dibuat dari marmer putih berkerat mahal. Lampu-lampu kristal bergelantungan seolah ingin memenuhi langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi. Setidaknya, hal itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh mata Sehun. Di samping kanan ruangan terdapat restoran besar yang terlihat dipenuhi oleh para penghuni hotel. Mungkin mereka melakukan jamuan makan malam, meski Sehun sempat menangkap beberapa orang yang membaui wine. Lalu di samping kiri ada dinding kaca besar, mengarah langsung ke area kolam renang. Air dalam kolam berwarna biru gelap, berkilauan berkat lampu-lampu besar yang berpendar dari atap.

"Kita tidak tahu di mana dia berada, dan seberapa banyak dia membawa pengawal," ucap Taeyong.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah," ucap Sehun santai. "Tapi aku ingin beberapa dari kalian memasuki ruang kontrol CCTV, lalu mengambil rekaman CCTV dari malam kemarin," perintah Sehun. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Taeyong pun langsung menjalankan tugasnya.

Sejujurnya situasi ini membuat Sehun gusar bukan main. Jantung sialannya bahkan berdetak tidak karuan. Entah mengapa Sehun sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama rusa kecil ini—atau mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan; Xiao Lu. "Jaehyun, kau dan aku akan bertanya pada resepsionis, sementara kalian," Sehun sedikit menoleh pada anak buahnya yang tersisa. "Tetap di belakangku," perintah Sehun sambil berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, yang mana hal itu langsung membuat Jaehyun yang berjalan di samping kanannya melotot, karena—persetan—sejak kapan mereka menjadi begitu sopan.

"Kau yakin Bos?" tanya Jaehyun, hanya ingin sekedar memastikan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti ini. Setidaknya, belum," ucap Sehun sambil terus berjalan. Ekor matanya dapat menangkap tatapan beragam dari para penghuni hotel. Mungkin mereka bingung melihat pemuda menawan berjalan bersama serombongan pria bertubuh tinggi kekar yang terlihat sangat tidak dapat dipercaya. Atau, mereka ketakutan karena berpikir hotel ini akan segera dirampok. Atau mungkin keduanya. Apa pun itu Sehun tidak peduli, satu-satunya alasan Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat bar-bar adalah karena ia dapat melihat para ibu dan anak kecil di area resto.

"Mama, mereka membawa senjata," kata salah seorang anak lelaki pada Ibunya yang langsung menariknya dalam gendongan perlindungan.

"Katakan sesuatu," ucap Sehun saat melihat orang-orang di dalam resto mulai memusatkan perhatian mereka pada rombongan Phoenix.

Jaehyun menoleh, dan tertawa lebar pada para pengunjung resto. Namun kata-kata yang diucapkan olehnya hampir membuat Sehun meledakan kepalanya. "Kami sedang melakukan cosplay, jangan khawatir!"

"The fuck," gumam Sehun.

Tiga orang resepsionis berpakaian rapi, dan berwajah cantik menyambut Sehun dan Jaehyun di mejanya. "Selamat malam, selamat datang di Hotel Xavier. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" kata salah seorang wanita resepsionis yang paling cantik dan seksi dengan lipstik hot pink-nya. Ia menatap Sehun takjub, bahkan dua orang wanita lain tengah kedapatan mendengus seolah ingin menggali aroma Sehun yang begitu nikmat.

Jaehyun maju lebih dekat, menatap wanita itu tajam. "Beritahu kami—"

"Beritahu kami nomor kamar dari orang bernama Xiao Lu," potong Sehun. Suaranya yang tenang justru berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wanita resepsionis di depannya.

Karena wanita itu terlihat begitu kaget.

Kaget bukan kepalang sampai terlihat terlalu jelas.

"Cepat katakan!" sentak Jaehyun.

"Ti-tidak ada pengunjung hotel bernama Xiao Lu," balas wanita itu gagap. Dua orang temannya terlihat memunggungi Sehun dan Jaehyun, tapi Sehun menangkap bagaimana mereka menguping, dan berekspresi aneh.

Sesuatu pasti sedang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

"Katakan," perintah Sehun. Suara Sehun adalah perintah mutlak yang membuat wanita itu terkesiap.

"No-nomornya..." Wanita itu menjalin jemarinya gelisah. "Nomornya—"

"Maaf, apa terjadi sesuatu di sini?"

Tiba-tiba pria berpakaian formal yang sepertinya adalah manajer hotel datang, dan menatap Sehun penuh senyum. Tangan pria itu membuat gerakkan agar wanita itu menyingkir, sehingga wanita itu langsung berjalan mundur hingga bersisian dengan dua temannya. "Selamat malam Tuan, aku Kim Taehee, manajer hotel ini. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin nomor kamar Xiao Lu," ucap Sehun datar.

Taehee masih mempertahankan senyumnya, tapi senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman penuh selidik yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. "Tidak ada pengunjung hotel kami—"

"Jangan bermain-main keparat!" Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik punggung, dan menodongkan moncong pistol itu tepat ke kepala Taehee.

"Ka-kalian membawa senjata! Ka-kalian, siapa kalian?!" Pria itu melotot kaget, berpura-pura ketakutan karena melihat pistol padahal Sehun tahu ia pasti mengetahui informasi tentang si rusa kecil.

Menghela nafas, Sehun menatap pria itu bosan. "Katakan, atau aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini, dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyukai ide itu."

Taehee menggigit bibir, menoleh sedikit ke arah tiga wanita di belakang punggungnya yang nampak gelisah sekaligus ketakutan. "Dengar, kami tidak—"

DOR

"AARRGGHH!" Taehee dan tiga wanita itu berteriak, membuat semua pengunjung hotel yang hilir-mudik di lobi hotel menoleh, dan menatap mereka kaget sekaligus takut, bahkan suara tembakan yang keras dapat mereka dengar dengan sangat jelas.

Karena Jaehyun baru saja menembak tembok tepat di belakang punggung Taehee.

"Jaehyun." Sehun mempringatkan.

"Huh." Jaehyun menghela nafas, dan menyimpan kembali pistol miliknya di balik celana. "Situasi ini membuatku hilang kendali," sungut pemuda itu.

"Jika tidak ingin melihat yang lebih buruk, sebaiknya cepat katakan," kata Sehun saat Taehee berjalan mundur dan merapat ke sisi tiga wanita tadi. Mereka terlihat ketakutan setengah mati ngomong-ngomong.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi aku mohon jangan membuat keributan. Kami sedang kedatangan banyak tamu VVIP," kata Taehee. Pria itu berjalan maju dengan takut. "Nomornya 294, lantai 7."

e)(o

"Tidak. Jangan mendekat. Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian pada Paman Han."

Itu adalah Luhan, yang saat ini tengah berdiri merapat di tembok dengan tujuh orang pengawal kepercayaan pamannya yang menatapnya lapar. Di sana, Zheng Wei memandang Luhan dengan tatapan terhibur. Zheng Wei mengenakan handuknya, bersandar di kepala ranjang bersama dua jalang tadi yang sekarang berada dalam dekapan tangannya. Ekor mata Luhan menatap Zheng Wei, dan menemukan pria itu tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya, seolah puas atas perbuatan bejatnya yang telah membuat Luhan terangsang hebat. Keparat itu telah merencanakan ini semua, dan betapa bodohnya Luhan karena tidak dapat membaca taktiknya.

"Kau mungkin jenius, tapi tidak cukup jenius untuk hal semacam ini," ucap Zheng Wei. Ia lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Luhan, sehingga tujuh pengawal tadi langsung melihat ke arah Zheng Wei dan memberikan jalan bagi Luhan. "Sekarang pilih. Kau ingin merasakan penisku lebih dulu, atau penis mereka?"

"Tidak akan pernah!" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan berkata tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak bahkan jika kau ingin, karena segera setelah obat itu menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhmu, kau akan jatuh di bawah kakiku. Kau menginginkanku, bahkan jika kau tidak menginginkannya," kata Zeng Wei sambil menyeringat lebar, dan menatap Luhan remeh.

"Keparat," desis Luhan. Giginya saling bergesekkan, seperti seekor macan betina ngamuk. Meski, ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya yang bening.

Luhan ketakutan.

Luhan benci situasi ini.

Tangannya yang licin oleh keringat hanya dapat mencengkram boneka bambi di dekat kakinya dengan erat.

Zheng Wei beranjak dari atas ranjang, hendak menghampiri Luhan sambil mencoba membenarkan handuknya. "Xiao Lu, jika kau—"

BRRAK

Pintu didobrak terbuka, dan sekitar tujuh orang pria menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Brengsek!" umpat Zheng Wei saat menemukan empat dari tujuh orang tersebut bersenjatakan laras panjang, dan tengah menodongkan senjata itu tepat ke kepala para pengawalnya.

Sehun menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada satu orang pria berhanduk yang hampir melorot. Tujuh orang pria tinggi kekar yang Sehun yakini sebagai antek-antek dari pria berhanduk. Kemudian, di tempat tidur, ada dua jalang yang saling merapat mencari perlindungan. Sementara itu, di dekat tembok kaca, ia bisa melihat bocah berperawakan pendek dengan rambut unik, dan gaya berpakaian kekanakkan yang langsung mengingatkan Sehun pada Baekhyun, tengah berdiri mematung.

Tiba-tiba dada Sehuk sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

Bocah itu tidak terlihat ketakutan, melainkan terpana, dan jika Sehun tidak salah tangkap, sepertinya lelaki itu terpana karena melihat dirinya.

Meski—Sehun juga sama terpananya.

Terlebih saat Sehun mengendus aroma tubuh bocah itu, yang begitu manis dan kuat menginfasi indera penciumannya; membuat Alpha di dalam jiwa Sehun terkejut oleh hasrat yang datang bersama gairah tidak terbendung. Aromanya adalah campuran melon, dan lavender.

Kombinasi yang nikmat, sekaligus memikat.

"Bos, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ya..." balas Sehun linglung sambil terus menatap lelaki itu, yang masih menatap Sehun, meski lelaki itu lebih terlihat seperti terhipnotis alih-alih terpana. Namun anehnya Sehun tidak merasa keberatan akan hal tersebut.

Sehun bahkan melupakan fakta tentang para anggota Phoenix yang tengah terlibat pertarungan sengit—lewat tatapan mata—dengan anak buah Zheng Wei. Sehun melupakan tugasnya yang seharusnya saat ini tengah ia kerjakan. Kaki berbalut sepatu boot hitam Sehun justru terus melangkah menuju pemuda cantik yang telihat menanti kedatangannya. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan pasti, membiarkan anggota Phoenix bertugas sebagai tamengnya. Mata Sehun hanya tertuju pada si mungil yang tengah menggandeng boneka domba dengan begitu erat di kakinya.

Lelaki yang terlihat begitu indah, namun sekaligus rapuh.

Tanpa peringatan, Sehun meraih pinggul ramping itu dalam dekapan tangannya yang kuat. Wajah tampan pria itu menunduk, menatap tepat di mata Luhan yang berkilauan. Luhan tidak mengerti apakah ini efek dari obat perangsang itu, atau memang seorang pria yang begitu tampan dan keren baru saja menerobos pintu dan meraih pinggulnya. Secara tak sadar, Luhan melepas begitu saja boneka bambi kesayangannya hingga boneka itu meringkuk di lantai. Jari-jarinya terulur, menyentuh dari perut sampai ke dada Sehun yang keras. Perasaan malu mendera Luhan, tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu begitu jantan.

Dan aroma Alpha itu adalah bagian dari surga kecil Luhan.

Sehun memiliki alis yang tebal, tapi dengan kontur bibir yang tipis, dan anehnya hal itu terlihat sempurna di mata Luhan. Bola mata hitamnya yang pekat berpendar memantulkan wajah Luhan yang bersemu, sehingga membuat Luhan penasaran. Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mengapa terasa seperti mimpi? Bagi Luhan yang selama ini hidup dalam sangkar, bisa melihat pria yang begitu tampan, dan menawan seperti Sehun adalah bagian dari impian besarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun. Suaranya tegas dan mengancam. Itu aneh, karena Sehun tidak bermaksud menggunakan nada tersebut.

Luhan mendongak, menikmati wajah tampan itu dari dekat meski perasaan gugup menderanya. "Lu, Lu—"

Mata Sehun meredup. "Xiao Lu?"

Bola mata Luhan melebar. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun gusar.

"Oh," bisik Luhan. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup, menatap Sehun lewat bulu matanya yang gemetar. "Namaku Luhan..."

Dapat.

Sehun menangkup wajah cantik itu, dan mengusap pipinya yang semakin bersemu. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Aku bisa merasakannya..." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Sehun berubah menjadi begitu sensual dan tajam, membuat obat perangsang di dalam tubuh Luhan bekerja semakin efektif. Sehun bisa merasakannya, sesuatu yang kecil namun berat mendesak di paha atasnya, dan ia merunduk untuk menenangkan bocah itu yang terlihat ketakutan akibat tubuhnya yang bekerja tidak normal. "Xiao Lu... Aku mencarimu..." bisik Sehun sambil menyatukan kening dan hidungnya dengan milik Luhan sehingga mata keduanya terpejam.

Mencarimu.

Entah mengapa ucapan itu begitu mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Benarkah?" bisik Luhan. Tubuhnya merapat ke kehatangan tubuh Sehun, dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Seperti orang ngantuk, Sehun menjawab, "Hm, dan sekarang aku menemukanmu..."

Menemukanmu.

Pria itu mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut, dan hangat, hingga hati Luhan terasa damai.

Luhan jarang menangis. Biasanya ia akan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Luhan pandai menyembunyikan emosinya, karena ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan emosi itu di depan orang lain. Itu akan membuat Luhan semakin dicap tidak berguna. Tapi hari ini, entah mengapa ia ingin menangis, bahkan Omega di jiwanya ikut menangis. Mungkin Luhan merana meratapi hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Air mata mendesak di sudut matanya, karena tidak mengerti mengapa pria seperti Sehun harus repot-repot mencarinya. Apakah itu untuk tujuan baik? Apakah Sehun berniat memungutnya, seperti Paman Han dulu?

Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar menginginkan Luhan.

Dulu, orang tua kandung Luhan membuangnya karena ia seorang carrier. Ibu panti menjualnya, dan Han Zhuo hanya memperalatnya. Bahkan hari ini, Zheng Wei menipunya hanya karena menginginkan tubuhnya.

Sehun membuka matanya cepat saat mendengar sebuah isakan.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Sehun parau. Tidak menyukai bagaimana mata yang begitu indah itu dikotori air mata. "Aku di sini." Dan Sehun tersentak oleh ucapannya sendiri.

"A-apakah kau... di sini untukku, untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanya Luhan. Itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan Phoenix lakukan pada Luhan-nya. Mungkin Phoenix berniat membunuh bocah ini, tapi Sehun akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya. Untuk mencegah hal gila itu terjadi. Meski harus dengan seluruh harga dirinya.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku di sini, untukmu," ucap Sehun menenangkan. Suaranya yang begitu romantis membawa kehangatan di jiwa Luhan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Air mata Luhan semakin mendesak.

Sesak membuat ulu hatinya sakit, bahkan obat perangsang seolah tidak berguna bagi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali—hiks—aku... menunggumu..." isak Luhan.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun. Wajah tampannya mendekat dan mencium sudut mata Luhan yang digenangi air mata. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ini lebih seperti Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata Luhan menatap Sehun, mencari kebenaran atas ucapannya. Pria itu terlihat tulus akan ucapannya, membuat Luhan ingin percaya. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, laku menatap bibir dan mata Luhan bergantian, membuat Luhan menggulirkan matanya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan mata Sehun namun dengan wajah yang ikut mendekat. Nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya, dan Luhan begitu malu saat pria itu semakin mendekat lalu mencium tulang hidungnya.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Sehun menoleh, dan membawa tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Di sana Zheng Wei terlihat bertepuk tangan sambil menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. Pria itu kemudian mendengus, lalu berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin. "Ternyata benar, kau memang sudah berkhianat Luhan. Kekasihmu bahkan bagian dari Phoenix, kau benar-benar hebat. Bagaimana cara kalian bertemu? Aku heran kenapa hal ini bisa luput dari pengawasan Paman Han. Apa yang akan Paman Han katakan jika melihat ini? Dia pasti sangat kecewa."

Tubuh Luhan semakin merapat pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun menatap pria berhanduk itu datar. "Sebaiknya kau sampaikan pada Paman-mu itu jika Luhan sudah aman bersamaku."

"Aman bersamamu? Jangan bercanda." Zheng Wei tertawa lebar. "Bukankah kalian berniat membunuh bocah itu segera setelah kalian mendapatkan kodenya? Ayolah, kita melakukan pekerjaan yang sama, ambil kodenya dan bersihkan."

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Tubuh mungil dalam dekapan Sehun tersentak, dan berubah menjadi begitu gemetaran. Tubuh itu hampir bergerak menjauh darinya, sebelum, Sehun mencengkram lembut leher itu dan mengusapnya, membuat anak itu terisak lagi dan memeluknya erat-erat. Mungkin bingung dengan siapa ia harus percaya.

"Dia aman bersamaku," ucap Sehun. Suaranya tegas dan tenang; meniru bagaimana Chanyeol begitu arogan saat mempertahankan Baekhyun. "Dan akan kupastikan tidak akan ada satu pun yang berani menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Suara Sehun yang begitu posesif membuat Zheng Wei meludah marah. "Cukup, sekarang kembalikan dia padaku." Lalu jalang di atas ranjang tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenggam pitol yang ia ambil dari balik bantal.

DOR

Jalang itu menembak seperti seorang amatir sehingga hanya berhasil mengenai tembok hingga retak.

Namun cara itu cukup efektif, karena suasana langsung berubah menjadi begitu kacau. Tidak terkendali.

Dengan cepat Sehun mendorong Luhan ke balik punggung kokohnya, menjaga bocah itu dari serangan saat anak buahnya saling menembak seperti orang kesetanan. Bar kecil di ujung ruangan mengeluarkan suara nyaring dari pecahan gelas dan kaca, sementara beberapa anak buahnya melompat dan menyerang anak buah Zheng Wei. Menjilat bibirnya, Sehun menatap ke depan saat Zheng Wei berjalan maju, menyerangnya dengan pistol di tangan. Sehun berniat mengambil pistolnya namun Luhan mendekapnya erat, membuat kakinya berjalan mundur hingga menyentuh pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Sehun tidak punya pilihan, karena Luhan sepertinya memiliki trauma dengan senjata api.

"Jangan, tolong aku!" racau Luhan. Jari-jarinya mencengkram Sehun erat. "Jangan tembak lagi, cukup!"

"Berikan dia padaku dan aku akan melepaskanmu," tawar Zheng Wei.

Sehun menyeringai setan, dan terus berjalan mundur. "Apa itu sebuah penawaran?" Ekor matanya menatap ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah kolam renang di bawah sana yang sepertinya cukup untuk menampung tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan.

"Berikan dia padaku, keparat," desis Zheng Wei.

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Sehun berubah menjadi begitu mengancam. "Kau harus mengingat kata-kataku ini. Luhan bukan bagian dari kalian lagi, dia milikku, dan akan selalu begitu." Lalu Sehun mengambil pistol dari balik punggungnya, dan dengan gesit menodongkan pistol itu tepat ke kepala Zheng Wei.

DOR

Sehun menembak tepat lampu kristal besar yang berada tepat di atas kepala Zheng Wei. Pria itu melompat mundur saat lampu itu roboh, namun tatapan matanya tidak pernah sedetik pun meninggalkan Luhan, di mana lelaki itu terlihat di dekap oleh Sehun lalu di bawa melompat terjun.

"Keparat!" teriak Zheng Wei murka. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke pembatas balkon dan melihat ke bawah, namun itu terlalu jauh sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat situasinya dengan jelas. Anak buahnya datang dari belakang, berlari seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa dari mereka terkena tembak.

"Bos, mereka kabur."

"Cari dan dapatkan mereka!"

e)(o

BYUUUURR

Tubuh Sehun dan Luhan membentur air dari dalam kolam hingga air beriak dan membawa bunyi nyaring. Itu terdengar seperti ikan paus dengan sengaja dijatuhkan dari langit. Mungkin karena mereka terjun dari lantai tujuh, sehingga benturan yang terjadi menjadi begitu keras. Sehun di dalam air dengan cepat membuka mata, dan mulai berenang mencari keberadaan Luhan. Wajahnya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, dan menemukan tubuh Luhan berada dua meter dari tempatnya berada; tepat di belakang sana. Sehun berenang, menangkap tubuh Luhan, lalu menariknya naik ke permukaan.

Suara tembakan dan jeritan histeris terdengar dari luar kolam. Dengan gesit Sehun menaikkan tubuh Luhan ke darat. Matanya menatap ke depan, mendapati orang-orang berlarian di area lobi hotel. Tidak lama, suara sirine yang begitu nyaring terdengar dari luar gedung. Sehun berdecak dan naik ke permukaan. Ia mengusap wajahnya, kemudian berlutut di samping Luhan. Hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan adalah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Luhan. Tubuhnya membungkuk, dengan kedua telapak tangan menapak di dada lelaki itu.

"1, 2, 3!" Sehun mulai memompa jantung lelaki itu. "1, 2, 3, ayolah sayang!" Sehun membungkuk semakin rendah dan membuka mulut Luhan, lalu mulutnya menyentuh pria itu dan mengalirkan oksigen ke sana.

Lima kali ciuman oksigen, dan akhirnya si mungil terbatuk keras, lalu memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Luhan masih terbatuk-batuk keras saat Sehun menariknya duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap wajah Luhan dan menyingkirkan anak rambutnya yang nakal.

"Barusan ka-kau menciumku?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Itu nafas buatan namanya," ucap Sehun sabar. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan, hendak menggendongnya ala pengantin namun Luhan mencegah hal tersebut. "Kau ingin berjalan sendiri?"

Luhan menggeleng, sekarang wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah, membuat wajah Sehun mengkerut heran. "A-aku..." Lalu mata bambi anak itu bergulir ke arah selatan tubuhnya, yang mana langsung diikuti oleh Sehun.

Itu tenda yang besar.

Seseorang pasti tengah berkemah di dalam sana.

"Kau terangsang karena aku memberimu nafas buatan?" tanya Sehun. Alisnya naik menatap Luhan geli.

Luhan menggeleng, matanya meredup saat ia menjawab, "Mereka memberiku obat perangsang."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan mendesis tajam. "Keparat itu," Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan berkata, "Jangan menangis. Ada aku—" Mata Luhan mengerjap, menatap Sehun malu-malu. Sontak saja Sehun berdehem. "Maksudku, kita bisa mencari cara untuk—"

DOR

DOR

DOR

"—sial, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang menembak. Ayo!" Sehun menarik Luhan dan lelaki itu tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya erat.

"Gendong di depan, aku ingin melihat wajahmu," mohon Luhan.

Tanpa protes Sehun mengangkat tubuh itu lalu menggendongnya seperti koala. "Pegangan yang erat," bisik Sehun. Matanya menatap mata Luhan dan anak itu tiba-tiba mencium pipi Sehun dalam, sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun; malu dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

Tangan Sehun mengambil dua pistol dari balik punggungnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari area kolam renang dengan satu tangan menyentuh pipi pantat Luhan. Matanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menemukan Taeyong yang berlari dari arah barat bersama anggota Phoenix yang lain.

"BOS!" teriak Taeyong. Ia berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menatap Luhan aneh. "Kau basah kuyu—oh, tunggu, siapa dia?"

"Rusa," jawab Sehun yang membuat Luhan mencium lehernya entah untuk alasan apa.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia sangat—kecil," komentar Taeyong. Anak itu lalu menunjuk ke arah barat, dan Sehun menemukan sedikitnya tujuh anak buah Zheng Wei tergeletak mati di dekat konter resepsionis.

"Kerja bagus," desis Sehun.

"Manajer hotel melapor pada Polisi, dan anak buah dari si rusa keci ini langsung membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. Dia ditembak sampai mati. Sekarang di luar ada banyak polisi yang siap menangkap kita."

Kening Sehun mengkerut. Wajahnya menoleh sedikit ke belakang, melihat tim-nya yang masih siaga. "Lalu kenapa kalian berjalan sesantai itu?"

"Kau juga berjalan santai, Bos," ucap Taeyong polos.

"Kau benar," ucap Sehun santai. Orang-orang mulai turun dan berlari dari seluruh penjuru seperti semut yang sarangnya dihancurkan. Lobi hotel yang luas bahkan tidak sanggup menampung orang-orang itu. Namun jeritan histeris orang-orang membuat sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sehun.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita keluar?"

Sehun berjalan bersama gerombolan orang-orang, dan melempar pistol miliknya ke arah Taeyong yang mana langsung ditangkap pemuda itu dengan begitu baik. "Tembaki terus tempat ini, aku akan keluar dan menyamar menjadi warga sipil," ucap Sehun.

"Baik!"

Lalu tembakan kembali dilesatkan, membuat Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat. Bahkan kakinya memebelit pinggang Sehun kencang.

"Tenanglah Xiao Lu." Sehun mengusap rambut anak itu yang basah, dan terus berjalan keluar bersama kerumunan orang-orang.

e)(o

Minseok membelikannya ponsel baru. Pria itu pergi, dan pulang dengan membawa ponsel canggih yang ia bilang hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Di sana Minseok sudah mengaktifkan ponselnya, dan mengisi memorinya dengan lagu-lagu yang Baekhyun suka, juga—foto Chanyeol. Minseok bilang itu adalah foto saat Chanyeol masuk salah satu majalah bisnis ternama. Mereka membutuhkan foto itu untuk sesi perkenalan yang akan mereka pajang di majalah, dan Chanyeol yang seumur-umur tidak pernah mau melakukan hal tersebut akhirnya terpaksa melakukannya, karena saat itu Minseok menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah gagal menjadi seorang sekretaris.

Benar, itu hanya akal-akalan Minseok saja.

"Tampan sekali," bisik Baekhyun sambil menyentuh layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang penuh karisma. Foto itu adalah foto Chanyeol dengan jas dan dasi, serta rambut cokelat tua yang menawan. Mulut Baekhyun gatal, ingin tersenyum tapi gengsi. Pipi gempilnya bersemu saat jarinya menyentuh aplikasi edit foto dan menambahkan coretan hati di sana. "Ini sangat kekanak-kanakkan," kata Baekhyun malu. Baru saja ia hendak menghapus foto itu, alam sudah lebih dulu memanggil. "Aku ingin kencing!"

Lalu anak itu melempar ponselnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol menyapu seluruh ruangan namun tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mendengar gemericik air. Mengetahui anak itu masih berada di kamar, ia akhirnya memutuskan berjalan menuju ranjang, dan hendak duduk saat tiba-tiba cahaya yang berpendar di kerutan selimut membuatnya membungkuk dan mengambil benda terang itu. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, dan memegang ponsel itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Ponsel itu menampilkan wajah dan setengah tubuhnya, dengan coretan beberapa hati yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Kembalikan!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan hendak merebut ponsel itu.

Tangan Chanyeol yang panjang langsung menghindar, mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi melewati kepalanya. Wajah Baekhyun terbakar, malu karena sepertinya Chanyeol sudah melihat perbuatan konyolnya. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah adonis itu menatapnya menyebalkan. Tidak ingin menyerah, Baekhyun langsung melompat, berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. "Kembalikan ponselku!" kata Baekhyun keras. Kakinya naik ke atas kasur, berencana mengambil ponsel itu tapi kaki Chanyrol justru melangkah mundur.

"Apa ini?" goda Chanyeol sambil menatap layar ponsel, lalu membalik ponsel itu hingga menghadap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan, jangan lihat!" rengek Baekhyun. Bocah itu begitu malu, dan perlakuan Chanyeol yang hangat membuat jantungnya berdebaran. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang, dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Kakinya berjinjit, sementara satu tangannya terulur tinggi-tinggi, tapi ponsel itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "Jangan lihat, aku mohon," kata Baekhyun hampir menangis.

Chanyeol justru kembali melihat ke layar.

"Jangaaaan!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan kupingnya memerah lucu. "Jangan lihat, jangan."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu ada di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur, berniat mengambil ponsel itu namun Chanyeol kembali menariknya menjauh membuat tangan Baekhyun reflek mengikuti ponsel itu. Bukannya mendapatkan ponsel, wajah tampan Chanyeol justru mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol tanpa peringatan memagut mulut Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, kedua tangannya mendorong perut Chanyeol menjauh. "Tidak mau, tidak mau, kembalikan ponselku!" Wajah terbakar Baekhyun menjauh, tapi satu tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan mulut pria itu tidak menyerah untuk memagut miliknya.

Kaki Chanyeol yang panjang terus melangkah maju, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terseret ke belakang. Kaki pria itu terus melangkah, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan perbuatan itu karena ciuman Chanyeol membuatnya begitu sibuk.

Betisnya menyentuh ujung ranjang, saat lidah Chanyeol merengsek masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Baekhyun kembali mendorong, bahkan kali ini mencengkram kemeja itu erat-erat. Ia ingin Chanyeol melepaskannya, tapi tangan Chanyeol justru malah meraih ketiaknya dan mengangkatnya ke kasur. Tubuh Baekhyun terbaring di kasur dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya, mengurungnya penuh gairah. Ada kilatan menakutkan di matanya yang membuat Baekhyun tidak berani membuka mata bahkan saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol.

Namun anak itu mematung, matanya terpejam erat-erat.

"Baekhyun."

"Yaaa?" sahut Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Yang kau katakan tadi siang—"

"Jangaaaan!" Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan membekap mulut Chanyeol.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Itu memalukan. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Beruntung karena perutnya sudah lebih dulu keroncongan sehingga ia punya alibi kuat untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol saat itu.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan itu lembut. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Kembalikan ponselku," kata Baekhyun berusaha mengganti topik tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat melempar ponsel itu asal tanpa melihatnya. "Kenapa Chanyeollie membuangnya?! Itu ponselku!" teriak Baekhyun marah. "Minsekoie hyung yang membelikannya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang marah menatap mata itu tajam, lalu menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Mata Chanyeol menyernyit samar. "Pembohong."

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu, lepaskan aku." Baekhyun mulai meronta.

"Pembohong." Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama. Wajahnya mendekat, dan berniat meraih bibir itu saat Baekhyun justru semakin keras meronta. Tangan Chanyeol terpaksa meraih kedua lengan ranting itu untuk kemudian ia simpan di atas kepalanya yang juga terus bergerak menolak ciumannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Baekhyun kembali mengatakannya, membuat kemarahan Chanyeol meledak.

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras, dengan bola mata yang berkilat kejam. Pria itu menyentak lengan Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menarik nafas dan menatapnya hampir menangis. "Aku tid—"

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Chanyeol terlihat tengah membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Gerakkan tangan Chanyeol begitu cepat, saat tahu-tahu saja pria itu menarik lepas kemejanya hingga bentuk keindahan dari tubuhnya terlihat oleh kedua mata Baekhyun. Jari-jari Baekhyun gemetaran, lalu dengan perasaan malu setengah mati ia menutupi wajahnya yang merona parah.

"Apa yang Chanyeollie lakukan?!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Bertanya pada tubuhmu," ucap Chanyeol arogan sambil melempar kemejanya asal.

"Ahh—Chanyeol!"

to be continued

a/n: halooooo~~~ apa kabar geng? :3

chapter enam meluncur, gimana menurut kalian? semoga nggak mengecewakan :( aku sih berharap silent readers juga mau komentar, tunjukan jati diri kalian wkwk

oh iya untuk yang mau tanya-tanya, langsung ke pm aja ya dear, atau ke LINE aku, id: audiaul soalnya aku gak bisa bales di sini, apalagi nulis di a/n wkwk aku suka bingung misahin reviewnya :'3

thank chu untuk semangat dari kalian, kalian emang luar biasa wkwk I love you mmmmuachh~~~~


	7. Chapter 7: Aku Akan Menghancurkanmu

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

"Hngh—geliiii!" rengek Baekhyun. Kedua telapak tangannya menapak di atas pundak lebar Chanyeol, meremas bagian itu kencang-kencang saat bibir basah Chanyeol mulai mengecupi kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Chanyeol ada di atas tubuhnya, mengurungnya dengan posesif. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah kehilangan celana; hanya tersisa atasan piyamanya yang itupun tiga bagian kancingnya terbuka. Nafasnya memburu, merasakan tubuhnya yang membara, terlebih jari-jari Chanyeol tidak berhenti menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang terpapar.

"Ahh—kenapa Chanyeollie marah kalau aku bilang aku tidak mencintai Chanyeollie?!" teriak Baekhyun. Anak itu menggeliat, dan menggigit bibir resah saat gigi Chanyeol yang runcing menggigit main-main kulit lehernya.

Chanyeol mendengus seolah ucapan Baekhyun terdengar lucu. Mulutnya yang panas menciumi sepanjang garis rahang Baekhyun yang lembut dan wangi, membuat anak itu merengek. Lalu saat ia menemukan bibir bocah itu, tanpa peringatan ia meraupnya; mengulum bibir yang begitu lembut itu dalam lumatannya yang panas.

Tapi Baekhyun yang gengsi terus memberontak.

"Chanyeollie menyebalkan, jangan cium-cium—" Justru lidah Chanyeol terjulur, menerobos mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka. Tidak ada jalan untuk berhenti, karena pria itu bahkan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bicara.

Ciuman Chanyeol menuntut, meski masih lembut seperti biasa. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, menjilati sepanjang garis liur milik-entah-siapa hingga kembali ke ceruk lehernya yang malam ini bertambah wangi di hidung Chanyeol; aroma strawberi dan floral yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersengal. Ia merengek saat celana Chanyeol terus bergesekkan dengan paha dalamnya.

Ini salah, karena selama seharian ini Baekhyun telah berusaha keras untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak keluar dari kamar. Saat ia mendengar bahwa Chanyeol tengah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, Baekhyun merasa tenang. Sebab para staf mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria workaholik yang hanya akan berhenti bekerja saat semua pekerjaannya telah usai, dan itu biasanya terjadi saat hari telah mendekati pagi. Baekhyun tidak suka mengetahui belahan jiwanya hidup seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegahnya karena ia sendiri tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

Itu bukan karena Baekhyun mengatakan ia mencintai Chanyeol lalu hal itu jadi mempengaruhinya.

Oke, mungkin sedikit.

Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah karena Baekhyun merasakan hal aneh—yang menyerang tubuh, hati, pikiran, serta jiwanya. Pertama kali ia merasakan hal itu adalah saat ia sarapan; suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat, yang mana hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan demam. Lalu saat Baekhyun mencoba menggosok tangannya, yang Baekhyun rasakan justru malah sentuhan Chanyeol. Dari telinga, leher, puting susu; seluruh bagian sensitif di tubuhnya terbakar oleh sentuhan intim yang diingatnya.

Lalu saat ia mandi, ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Baekhyun terus menggosok, dan menggosok, lalu menggosok lagi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, namun aroma pria itu tetap tidak hilang. Saat ia bertanya pada para staf, mereka semua justru menjawab serempak; tidak mencium aroma apa pun di tubuhnya selain aroma bunga dan strawberi. Itu gila, namun yang lebih gila dari itu semua adalah; selama seharian ini isi pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ia mencoba untuk tidur, bayangan tentang semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol meledak seolah memori di pikirannya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menampung itu semua.

Bayangan dirinya yang meneriakkan nama Chanyeol saat pertama kali mendapatkan tanda di lengannya adalah inti dari semua kegilaan itu.

"Tunggu dulu—anghh—Chanyeollie, aku menyerah, aku menyerah," ucap Baekhyun kepayahan. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi Chanyeol, mengangkat wajah tampan itu agar mau melihatnya. "Chanyeollieee... dengarkan aku dulu."

Kemudian dengan enggan Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap sepasang bola mata cokelat terang itu yang terlihat hampir menangis. Pada menit-menit pertama hanya terdengar kesunyian yang bercampur bersama deru nafas dari keduanya. Sampai yang paling pendek akhirnya menjadi orang yang pertama bersuara.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie," bisiknya.

"Tentang?" Satu alis Chanyeol naik.

"Tentang perasanku," sahutnya malu-malu. Bulu matanya yang panjang bergetar saat ia menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah, dan berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu Chanyeollie tentang perasaanku."

"Kenapa?" Anehnya Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!" rengeknya. "Itu rahasia." Pipinya merona merah.

Baekhyun yang naif, pikir Chanyeol. Justru bertingkah seperti itu hanya menegaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya menatap wajah anak itu, mengusap pelipisnya yang dulu pernah dihiasi luka kecil. Di lain waktu, jika ada yang berani menyentuh miliknya lagi dengan cara apa pun tanpa seijin-nya, ia bersumpah tidak akan segan melenyapkan siapa pun keparat itu—tentunya—dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah keparat itu bayangkan.

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun. Suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Chanyeol, menyadarkannya, dan meski Omega itu telah memanggilnya dengan begitu kurang ajar, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa terhina.

Phoenix menyukai bagaimana lelaki mungil itu memanggilnya—

—dengan seluruh pemujaan dan kasih sayang.

"Hm," sahut Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya, hari ini aku merasa kepalaku pusing," adu Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menyentuh dada Chanyeol; mengusap tulang belikat pria itu yang begitu menakjubkan, juga luka sayat yang dulu dilihatnya di danau. Matanya menatap Chanyeol merajuk, dengan bibir yang ia gigit.

Chanyeol terpengaruh. Ibu jarinya menarik bibir itu lepas—sebelum ia yang lepas kendali. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun tapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mendengarkan.

"Kepalaku pusing karena seharian ini Chanyeollie ada di kepalaku." Mata puppy-nya berkedip-kedip cepat. "A-aku bukan sedang menggombal, ya!"

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi.

Membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Aku takut. Bahkan saat mandi, ada wangi Chanyeollie di badanku," terangnya. Ia mengendus tubuhnya, dan masih mencium aroma Chanyeol. Terlebih, Chanyeol berada tepat di atas tubuhnya, membuat aromanya menyumbat pernafasan Baekhyun. "Sekarang pun masih, tapi noona-noona bilang mereka tidak mencium apa pun. Itu aneh sekali, kan? Coba Chanyeollie cium." Kemudian anak itu menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di hidung Chanyeol.

"Minseok sepertinya benar," desah Chanyeol.

Mata puppy itu berkedip. "Apanya yang benar?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Apa saja yang kau ingat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol meneleng ke samping, dan ada nada penuh godaan dalam suaranya yang berat dan serak itu, saat ia berbisik lamat-lamat. "Apa kau mengingat saat kau meneriakkan namaku di kamarmu, atau saat kita bercinta tadi siang?" Pertanyaan itu dikatakan dengan begitu arogan.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar, matanya melotot hampir melompat keluar. Perasaan malu setengah mati menghampirinya saat ia berusaha menjawab; dengan gagap, "Si-siapa yang, aku tidak, Chanyeollie itu—"

"Ah." Chanyeol bertingkah seolah ia sudah menduga sesuatu. "Kau pasti mengingat semuanya, benar? Karena semuanya terasa begitu—" Mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie selalu saja membuatku malu!" Bibir Baekhyun cemberut, menatap pria itu marah. Meski, rona merah di pipi hingga ke telinganya sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Bola mata abu-abu terang Chanyeol menatap sepasang cokelat bening itu dalam; mencoba menggali ke dalam dirinya; apa yang membuat Omega-nya begitu malu setengah mati saat tengah membicarakan hubungan seksual mereka. Padahal biasanya, para kekasih Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang paling bersemangat setiap kali membicarakan hal tersebut. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah menanggapi, dan hanya menganggap itu sebagai pujian atas permainan ranjangnya yang mereka nilai sebagai permainan ranjang paling menakjubkan.

Sayang, hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun, karena bocah itu sudah merasa malu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat melakukan sesuatu. Bersikap malu-malu, dan tersipu di depan Chanyeol, jika hal itu dilakukan oleh orang lain mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan terpengaruh—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar peduli. Namun entah mengapa, justru sikap itulah yang membuat Chanyeol selalu bergairah terhadap bocah itu.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan yang membekapnya lalu membawa tangan itu ke lehernya. "Tidak apa-apa untuk mengatakan itu," bisik Chanyeol sabar. Mulutnya mendekat ke mulut Baekhyun, hingga hidung dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa pun yang kau rasakan, apa yang selama siang hari ini kau pikirkan, bahkan jika itu tentang seks—seks kita."

Itu terdengar begitu seksi.

Baekhyun merengek, belum merasa yakin dengan hal tersebut. "Tapi aku malu Chanyeollie." Tatapan mata polos Baekhyun membuat Alpha di jiwa Chanyeol menggeram buas; ingin memprovokasi Chanyeol agar segera melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. Nada suaranya tegas, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Semuanya, aku ingat semuanya!" kata Baekhyun keras. Tangan ranting itu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat, saat ia mulai merengek, "Padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak memikirkan itu, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya tersipu.

"Seperti itu lebih baik," kata Chanyeol. Hidungnya membaui pipi Baekhyun, membuat anak itu tersenyum lucu. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jujur kepadaku jauh melegakan, hm?" bisik Chanyeol.

Paha telanjang Baekhyun yang mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol tanpa sengaja mengusap celananya, membuat anak itu salah tingkah karena keintiman tersebut. "Tapi a-aku tidak biasa membicarakan hal seperti itu. Bu-bukankah itu tidak sopan? Aku, kan, masih anak SMA," jelas Baekhyun sambil membuang wajah malu-malunya.

Lalu kenyataan itu seketika membuat Chanyeol sadar, bahwa anak dalam dekapannya masih begitu belia. Tidak bisa ia samakan dengan semua kekasihnya terdahulu. Bahkan pada kenyataannya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa disamakan dengan Baekhyun-nya yang cantik dan lugu.

"Apalagi Chanyeollie itu, kan, kekasih pertamaku," gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kekasih?" Satu alis Chanyeol naik.

"Itu—bukan?" tanya Baekhyun, kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan menjebak.

Yang diucapkan dengan wajah, dan tatapan mata tanpa dosa itu.

Bukannya menjawab mulut Chanyeol justru menyentuh mulut Baekhyun gemas. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa ngantuk, matanya terpejam main-main sambil menarik-narik lembut rambut api Chanyeol di jarinya yang gemetaran senang; memainkan rambut api itu seolah itu adalah rambut yang terdapat pada boneka atau sejenisnya. Sampai tiba-tiba jantung sialannya berdentum terlalu keras. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman, dentuman itu seperti menjelaskan perasaanya yang bahagia dalam dekapan Chanyeol-nya yang tampan.

Ditawan sampai mati pun Baekhyun sanggup, asal selamanya bersama Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terkikik malu karena pemikiran bodohnya.

Siku Chanyeol berada di samping kepala Baekhyun, bertumpu untuk menjaga dari berat tubuhnya. "Siapa yang mengatakan kau kekasihku?"

Sejak kapan berbisik-bisik menjadi terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Baekhyun. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Semua orang di rumah ini bicara begitu, para noona juga bicara begitu. Aku mendengarnya sendiri."

Persetan dengan orang-orang itu.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sekarang kening, dan hidung mereka kembali bersentuhan, membuat Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol, kemudian membelainya antusias.

"Aku senang," balas Baekhyun polos. "Ta-tapi wanita itu bilang, ini tidak akan bertahan lama," lanjutnya sedih.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia betah berbicara dengan anak kecil. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergemerincing di telinganya. Namun, ucapan bocah itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut, dan hampir menjauhkan wajahnya, tetapi Baekhyun mencegah hal tersebut.

"Jangan, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi!" ucap Baekhyun kalap. Matanya terpejam erat-erat, sama erat dengan pelukan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku." Wajah Chanyeol menjauh, lalu menatap sepasang mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengusap surai Baekhyun yang mulai panjang sambil berbisik di mulutnya, "Jangan dengarkan wanita itu, kau mengerti?"

"Tapi aku takut," adu Baekhyun, bibir kecil-nya melengkung ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di ujung mata Baekhyun.

Si mungil memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat, dan Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak itu. "Aku takut—"

"Kita kehilangan kontak dengan—"

Tiba-tiba Minseok dan serombongan orang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya untuk terkejut setengah mati melihat pria bertelanjang dada tengah menindih seorang bocah SMA tanpa celana di atas sebuah ranjang.

"—Oh astaga, seharusnya aku tidak, oh maafkan aku," ucap Minseok kikuk. Secepat kilat membalik tubuhnya ke belakang yang mana hal itu langsung diikuti oleh rombongan. "Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa!" bisiknya menyesal.

Jaesuk menoleh ke arah Minseok. "Pantas saja kita ke kamar ini, aku pikir Mr. Park masih berada di ruang kerjanya."

"Ya, seharusnya memang begitu, tapi tidak, dia meninggalkan pekerjaan demi darling kecil itu," ucap Minseok geli. Di sampingnya Jaesuk terkekeh.

"Chanyeollie minggir," bisik Baekhyun keras. Matanya terpejam erat, dengan kedua tangan menutup wajah malu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya tajam dan penuh kemurkaan; hampir membuat rombongan Phoenix berlari kabur menyelamatkan diri.

Minseok menelan ludah susah payah. "Semoga Tuhan memberkati kita semua," bisiknya penuh harap, lalu ia berbalik ke belakang dan memasang wajah tenang. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kedatanganku ke mari untuk memberitahumu bahwa kita baru saja kehilangan kontak dengan Jongin."

Memejamkan mata sesaat, Chanyeol lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Pria itu duduk di pinggir kasur. Otot-ototnya merenggang, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas tato menyeramkan di punggungnya. Sebuah tato burung phoenix besar yang digambarkan seperti kobaran api, tengah menggigit leher ular naga bersayap yang terlihat seperti sekarat; itu seolah sesuatu yang jahat, dan brutal menyelubungi tato tersebut.

Minseok menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kemeja di tangan, sementara Baekhyun masuk ke dalam selimut untuk bersembunyi dari rasa malu yang menderanya. "Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Sepertinya ini ulah Mike." Minseok menyerahkan kemeja tersebut.

"Keparat itu," desis Chanyeol malas. Ia mengambil kemejanya, dengan ekor matanya yang tajam terus mengawasi Baekhyun, di mana anak itu tengah kesulitan mengambil celananya yang kebetulan berada di dekat kakinya. "Terus cari keberadaan Jongin, dan kirim beberapa Phoenix ke sana." Lalu Chanyeol yang agung membungkuk hanya untuk mengambilkan tuan putri Baekhyun celananya.

"Baik," ucap Minseok. Suaranya kaku dan tegang saat ia berkata, "Bos, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil keluar dari dalam selimut; lelaki itu sudah bercelana sekarang.

"Tidak, jangan ikut. Kau tetap di kamar ini bersamaku darling kecil," balas Minseok cepat, yang langsung membuat Baekhyun cemberut, dan menatapnya merajuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu siapa dia," balas Minseok. Sikapnya kaku, dan terkesan benci.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut, aku ingin bersama Chanyeollie," ujar Baekhyun manja. Ia melipat kakinya kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil memeluk lengan Alpha itu erat-erat.

"Tetap di kamar ini Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol tegas. Pria itu beranjak dari kasur, dan berjalan menuju kloset.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya begitu sedih, membuat Minseok merasa bersalah. "Apa itu wanita yang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minseok dan yang lainnya terkesiap. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mungkin mendengar, tapi pria itu memilih untuk masuk kloset, dan tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Minseokie hyung, apa dia wanita?" tanya Baekhyun. Tatapannya penuh harap, seolah dengan begitu Minseok akan menggeleng padanya. Sayang, Minseok justru mengangguk kaku.

"Dasar playboy!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia mengucek matanya, dan terisak.

"Dia memang wanita, tapi kupastikan dia bukan bagian dari kekasihnya," jelas Minseok setengah berdusta. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ini hanya soal bisnis, mereka telah mengenal sejak lama, dan kami tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirimu."

"Dia pasti wanita yang sangat cantik," kata Baekhyun. Senyumnya kecut.

"Tidak, jangan pasang wajah itu, kau membuatku..." Minseok cemberut dan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tadi siang Chanyeollie mengenalkan aku pada kekasihnya, tapi kenapa sekarang Chanyeollie tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan perasaan sedih bercampur takut. Seolah anak itu berpikir bahwa wanita ini mungkin amat sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol, sehingga pria itu tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya demi Baekhyun.

Minseok menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kuakui mereka memang pernah menjalin hubungan khusus. Hanya saja itu tidak lama, dan sama seperti hubungan Phoenix yang lainnya, wanita ini juga tidak berati apa-apa baginya. Jangan ragukan posisimu, karena posisimu jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapa pun." Kemudian Minseok kembali menghela nafas; kali ini amat berat. "Mereka pernah bertunangan—"

Mereka pernah bertunangan.

Chanyeol dan wanita itu.

"—Itu sama sekali tidak..." Minseok tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia juga tidak menangis, dan itu terasa aneh bagi Minseok. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kloset, bocah itu tetap tidak melakukan apa pun selain membuang pandangan, kemudian meringkuk di ujung kasur. Menghadap tepat dinding kaca besar di depannya.

Itu jauh lebih menyeramkan dari menangis.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara," bisik Minseok pada Chanyeol. Suara Minseok dipenuhi dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam, seolah ia baru saja melakukan dosa besar yang tidak sepantasnya dimaafkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggulung bagian lengan pada kemejanya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih bersih yang terlihat pas membalut tubuhnya.

"Mengatakan yang sebenarnya," bisik Minseok tidak yakin.

Chanyeol hampir meledakkan kepala Minseok.

"Mungkin kami akan menunggu di luar," kata Minseok cepat. Ia berbalik pergi, sambil menggiring rombongan seperti pengembala itik.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut apinya dramatis, lalu berjalan menuju Omega yang terlihat begitu sedih di ujung ranjangnya. Telapak tangannya yang besar menekan tepian ranjang saat ia telah mengambil duduk. "Bangun, dan jangan menangis jika ingin ikut bersamaku." Suaranya datar dan acuh seperti biasa.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mau ikut."

Hening sekejap.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya pilu. "Karena dia tunanganmu," bisiknya.

Rahang Chanyeol kaku tegang, benci bagaimana takdir mengubah hatinya menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan Baekhyun. Seolah Omega itu adalah segalanya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat ke dalam matanya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Sekarang, keinginan untuk melakukan segalanya demi bocah itu menjadi bagian dari obsesi Chanyeol.

Itu gila.

Tapi bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu cara untuk keluar dari kegilaan itu.

"Dia pernah menjadi tunanganku, dan itu dulu. Sekarang kami hanya rekan bisnis, dan aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun rekan bisnisku," jelas Chanyeol tenang.

"Pergi saja, aku mengantuk," balas Baekhyun, masih berupa bisikan.

"Jangan menguji kemurahan hatiku Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol. Suaranya dipenuhi ancaman yang bukan main-main. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangat wajahnya dari bantal dan menatap pria itu takut.

Chanyeol benci saat harus membuat Omega-nya ketakutan.

"Bangun," katanya. Tidak merubah suaranya sama sekali.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun bangun dari tidur, dan menunduk saat air mata yang tersisa tiba-tiba mengalir; lewat di pipinya. Chanyeol mencengkram dagu itu lembut, dan menariknya agar mendongak menatapnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata itu, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terisak. Mungkin hatinya begitu sedih dan kacau jadi ia mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa banyak sekali—hiks—apa besok masih ada lagi?!" isaknya keras.

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Mereka semua pasti cantik. Benar, kan?"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Dasar playboy!" sindirnya keras-keras.

Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu dengan ibu jarinya, menatap wajah kesepian itu lamat-lamat sambil bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu menangis di depanku?"

Kenapa?

Hening yang panjang terasa begitu menyiksa.

"Karena aku... tidak berharga," terang Baekhyun. Bibirnya ia gigit gelisah.

Lalu bocah itu mulai merangkai kata yang terdengar begitu parau di telinga Chanyeol; sebenarnya itu lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong. "A-aku... tidak menarik, aku tidak cantik, aku tidak wangi, aku tidak berguna, dan aku bahkan tidak kaya. A-ku takut Chanyeollie meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol."

Sepasang abu-abu terang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu gelap. Itu seperti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun adalah bagian dari penghinaan besar. Matanya menyala-nyala oleh kemarahan yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati, dan dengan cepat menerjang tubuh besar itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang membuatku marah," desis Chanyeol. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam bergaung di dalam kamar yang begitu sunyi. "Angkat wajahmu."

Dengan takut Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam—itu lebih dari tajam. Bahkan rahangnya terlihat kaku tegang, berkedut seolah pria itu tengah berusaha menahan diri dari sesuatu yang brutal. Baekhyun pikir mungkin kesalahannya begitu fatal. Mungkin kata-katanya barusan punya makna lain di mata pria itu. Padahal ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu tentang ketakutannya. Chanyeol pernah meninggalkannya sekali, dan ia tidak ingin sampai ada kedua kali.

"Chanyeollie—"

"Jika," desis Chanyeol. Matanya menatap ke dalam sepasang cokelat bening yang terlihat begitu merana. Bola mata abu-abu terang itu berkilat oleh perasaan marah mendesak, yang hampir menghanguskannya dalam kemurkaan. "Jika kau tidak berharga, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di tempat ini? Jika kau tidak berharga untukku, untuk Park Chanyeol, kenapa aku membiarkanmu hidup? Kenapa aku melenyapkan mereka yang berusaha mengambilmu dariku? Apa seseorang yang menyedihkan akan kubiarkan tidur di ranjangku, dan memanggil namaku dengan begitu berani?"

Lalu Chanyeol merunduk, telapak tangannya menangkup wajah itu, dan berbisik untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir mungil yang begitu candu itu dalam cumbuannya.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu lagi, kau milikku, dan akan selalu begitu."

e)(o

Daun pintu terbuka, memunculkan sosok Chanyeol, dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor. Pemandangan itu terasa janggal di mata Minseok, sebab matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lelaki mungil di belakang punggung Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, sementara wajahnya merona. Jika itu belum cukup, maka binar di matanya yang indah itu pasti bisa menjelaskan sesuatu. Jadi Minseok berdehem, dan melirik penuh selidik pada Baekhyun yang langsung menatap ia lewat bulu matanya; itu adalah tatapan malu-malu yang dipenuhi bunga imajiner. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Minseok yang termanggu.

Sambil berdehem—untuk menguasai dirinya kembali—Minseok membuang pandangan, dan tersenyum, hampir seperti menyeringai. "Tidak ada, mari kita temui dia," ucap Minseok sambil menghela Chanyeol untuk berjalan lebih dulu, sementara ia beserta para rombongan mengekor dari belakang.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengikuti kita?" tanya Chanyeol. Pertanyaannya merujuk pada rombongan pengawal yang terus mengekori mereka.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya aman, juga karena kupikir Baekhyun tidak akan ikut." Matanya melirik Baekhyun jahil dan mendapati anak itu menatapnya salah tingkah. "Mereka seharusnya berjaga di depan pintu kamarmu."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan di mana wanita itu berada, namu kali ini ruangan itu tidak sama dengan ruangan yang tadi siang di pakai oleh wanita bernama Heidi. Hal itu karena Baekhyun masih ingat betul bahwa pintu ruangan tadi siang tidak ganda seperti pintu di depannya—juga, tidak ada penjagaan ketat di depannya—seperti apa yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini. Wajahnya mendongak melihat pada Chanyeol-nya, dan menemukan pria itu tengah menyeringai.

"Dia benar-benar tidak berubah," ucap Chanyeol. Merasa lucu melihat sekitar sembilan orang pengawal—yang bukan miliknya—berdiri siaga di depan pintu. Ia menatap mereka satu-persatu, penuh cemooh, namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Mrs. Seo sudah menunggu anda di dalam," kata salah seorang pengawal sambil membukakan pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu sebenarnya," sindir Minseok keras yang langsung membuat para pengawal itu terkesiap lalu menunduk. Minseok menatap Chanyeol, dan pria itu terlihat begitu tenang; ia mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat baik. Entah apa yang sudah Baekhyun perbuat, karena hal itu sepertinya sangat berakibat pada suasana hati Chanyeol.

"Tunggulah di luar," kata Chanyeol pada Minseok.

Setelah memberi komando, Chanyeol berjalan bersama Baekhyun untuk memasuki ruangan, namun tiba-tiba salah satu pengawal menahan lengan Baekhyun. Melihat hal itu Chanyeol segera menoleh, menatap pengawal itu ganas. "Lepaskan tanganmu darinya," desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

Pengawal itu langsung melepaskan tangan Baekhyun seolah tangan itu baru saja membakarnya. "Mrs. Seo ha-hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda. Beliau bilang, empat mata."

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol memasuki ruangan—

—bersama Baekhyun-nya, tentu saja.

e)(o

Sebuah ruangan pribadi, tempat Chanyeol biasa berbisnis, tetapi tidak untuk sembarang orang. Tempat itu hanya dapat dimasuki para pembisnis tinggi, politikus kotor, dan taipan kaya yang membutuhkan tangannya.

Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna merah hati, dengan jendela besar terbuka lebar, sehingga angin malam berhembus dan mengakibatkan tirai hitam penutupnya berkibar dramatis. Ada perapian besar yang menyala-nyala, dinding berlapis kayu, serta lukisan-lukisan antik yang terpajang di dinding. Karpet bulu berada di tengah ruangan, menjadi alas untuk satu set sofa beludru hitam, di mana lampu kristal keemasan berpendar dramatis; menaungi ruangan.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, dan menemukan Seohyun duduk di sofa panjang. Wanita itu tengah menyesap wine merahnya, yang senada dengan gaun dan sepatu merah mawar-nya.

"Kau terlambat," kata Seohyun, mulut gelas berada di ujung bibirnya yang merah seperti delima. Ia menoleh, terkesiap menemukan Chanyeol tidak datang sendirian. Pegangan di gelas mengencang saat ia berkata, "Sudah aku katakan, aku hanya ingin kau datang sendirian!" Lalu tanpa diduga wanita bak dewi itu melempar gelas kristalnya hingga membentur lantai; pecah dan menjadi serpihan.

"Cha-Chanyeollie," cicit Baekhyun takut. Jari-jarinya mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol, mengkeret di balik punggung kokoh Alphanya.

"Ayo duduk," kata Chanyeol tenang sambil meraih pinggul Baekhyun, dan membawa anak itu ke sofa tunggal, tepat bersebrangan dengan Seohyun.

Seohyun menghela nafas—mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali—lalu tersenyum manis. "Maaf untuk yang tadi, aku hanya sedikit... ceroboh," ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Tatapannya begitu tajam menusuk.

Saat tatapan mata wanita itu mengunci tepat ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak dan mengusap kepala Omega dalam pangkuannya. "Dia Baekhyun, Omegaku."

"Jadi dia yang sudah membuatmu melakukan banyak masalah," kata Seohyun. Nadanya terdengar sinis namun bercampur dengan rasa iri.

Perasaan iri mendalam yang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dingin, tidak ingin membuang waktu berharganya. "Untuk apa kau datang ke tempatku, bukankah salah satu Phoenix telah kukirim ke tempatmu?" tanyanya saat Baekhyun menguap dan bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau mengijinkannya duduk di pangkuanmu?" Seohyun justru malah mengatakan hal lain. Matanya terlihat menerawang, menatap posisi duduk Baekhyun yang nampak nyaman di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Wanita itu kembali menatap Baekhyun, tepat di matanya sambil berkata lamat-lamat, "Dulu aku pernah berada di posisimu."

Ujung bibir Chanyeol berkedut.

Baekhyun berkedip, matanya membalas tatapan Seohyun saat wanita itu mulai mengenang.

"Rasanya menyenangkan saat dia memberimu perhatiannya. Itu karena dia tidak pernah melakukan itu pada sembarang orang," ujar Seohyun. "Dia mungkin sangat kasar, terlebih saat dia memperlihatkan kekasarannya di atas ranjang. Itu akan menyakitkan, tapi sebenarnya dia pria yang cukup romantis, dan selalu menepati janji. Dia memang bukan pria baik, tapi saat bersamamu dia akan menjadi pria sempurna. Aku sangat mencintai pria itu... pria yang kau miliki. Apa aku boleh memilikinya juga?"

Satu alis Chanyeol naik, menunggu.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi begitu panas.

"Tidak boleh!" balas Baekhyun lantang. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol; matanya menatap mata Seohyun ganas, dan jika saja mereka dapat merubah diri menjadi seekor srigala, mungkin wanita itu telah meregang nyawa di taringnya. "Chanyeollie—"

"Lancang sekali!" ucap Seohyun murka. Matanya melotot mendapati bocah ingusan itu memanggil mantan tunangannya dengan sebutan sehina itu. "Kau tidak punya sopan santun."

"Chanyeollie tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku," ucapnya, menyeringai. "Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, kau tahu kenapa—"

"Hentikan!" Seohyun mulai histeris.

"—Karena aku berharga untuknya!"

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

Hening yang begitu mengancam menggantung pekat di udara.

Mata dibalas mata. Tidak ada yang berpaling dari satu sama lain—dan Chanyeol bersumpah, ia belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelum ini; dari Baekhyun-nya yang mungil, yang penuh dengan sopan santun, dan begitu pemalu. "Jangan pernah menginginkan milikku." Itu terdengar seperti geraman srigala betina yang murka, begitu seksi—dan bola mata cokelat terang itu berkilat-kilat, sama seperti saat Chanyeol tengah kukuh mempertahankan miliknya.

Seohyun menggertakkan giginya; panas api cemburu hampir membakar saat ia tahu keduanya begitu mirip. Omega di dalam dirinya ikut murka, merasa terkhianati oleh sesuatu yang pada kenyataannya tidak pernah bisa ia miliki seutuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa gerah. Ia merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku, lalu mengusap pinggang anak itu untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Saat Baekhyun menoleh bingung, menatapnya lewat sorot mata polos dan kekanakkan miliknya, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menghadiahi bocah kesayangan-nya itu lumatan di mulutnya. Itu mungkin sesaat, tapi efeknya begitu besar bagi Baekhyun. Pipinya merona malu, dan Chanyeol tertawa entah untuk alasan apa.

"Dia tidak pernah seperti itu," ujar Chanyeol dalam tawa. Namun tawa itu dalam sekejab hilang. Digantikan oleh seringaian dingin, dan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kepuasan serta perasaan bangga. "Dia begitu menakjubkan, benar, kan, Seohyun?"

Saat mereka masih saling diam, Jaesuk dan dua staf muncul dari balik pintu; membawa baki minuman. Seohyun menghembuskan nafas, dan menuang wine baru sementara staf lain berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas. Chanyeol menyulut rokok demi mengisi paru-parunya dengan zat bernama nikotin. Kepulan asap pekat terlihat mendesak keluar di mulutnya saat pipinya menyekung menghisap rokok tersebut. Matanya menatap Baekhyun, dan mendapati bocah itu tengah menatapnya. Lalu entah mengapa Chanyeol langsung melihat jam; pukul sebelas.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jaesuk telah selesai dan keluar dari pintu bersama dua orang staf tadi.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, dan Chanyeol tahu anak itu berbohong, tapi ia memilih diam. "Kapan ini selesai?" cicit Baekhyun. Kepalanya terkulai di pundak Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Seohyun. "Kurasa cukup basa-basinya, kau bisa mengatakan tujuanmu sekarang."

"Kau mengasuh bayi sekarang, apa itu tidak merepotkan? Dulu kau begitu agung dan ditakuti, tapi sekarang aku mulai ragu," kata Seohyun mencoba memprovokasi. Ia merasa segalanya belum usai, dan saat ia ingin kembali bicara, pria itu memotong cepat.

"Seohyun..." ucap Chanyeol. Suaranya mengancam. "Lupakan semua omong kosong tentang kita... semua itu tidak ada artinya bagiku," lanjutnya dingin.

Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar; sayu-sayup suara jeritan wanita itu yang begitu nyaring dan menakutkan. Bahkan suara jeritan itu lebih gila dari suara jeritan wanita bernama Heidi. Itu adalah tipikal jeritan yang biasa ia dengar di film-film hantu. Baekhyun ketakutan, namun juga penasaran. Sayang, matanya tidak sanggup lagi terbuka; ia benar-benar mengantuk. Yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan hanya memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeollie..."

e)(o

Wanita itu telah pergi, dan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang karena ia hampir saja mencelakai Omega-nya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa dia datang?" tanya Minseok.

"Untuk mengambil apa yang saat ini tengah Sehun ambil," balas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa orang-orang begitu menginginkan rusa kecil itu?" Kening Minseok mengkerut.

Chanyeol mendengus dalam seringaian. "Saat dia telah tiba, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ujarnya. Begitu misterius.

Minseok mengangguk. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok. Ucapannya menjurus pada Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Mengangguk, pria itu mendongak, dan menatap Minseok. "Seohyun cemburu pada Baekhyun, dan aku berkata padanya bahwa masa lalu kami hanya omong kosong."

"Itu kata-kata yang bijak." Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dia pasti semakin terobsesi padamu sekarang."

Chanyeol mendengus. Telunjuknya mengusap bibir bawahnya. "Dia ingin mencelakai Baekhyun, dia melempar gelasnya ke arah anak ini tapi gelas itu hanya mengenai lututku.."

Minseok mendesah. "Saat mendengar suara jeritannya untuk yang kedua kali, aku langsung menerobos masuk. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada darling kecil kita."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meyakinkan, namun seperti lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap damai. Dengusan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol melihat wajah polos bocah itu. Baekhyun begitu mungil, dan sanggup ia remukan kapan saja. Begitu rapuh, tapi sanggup menarik perhatiannya. Seluruhnya. "Kenapa tidurmu begitu nyenyak... padahal kau tahu kau berada di sarang setan," bisik Chanyeol serak, membelai bibir Baekhyun yang begitu lembut di jarinya; candu barunya.

Minseok ikut mendengus. Suaranya begitu menggoda saat ia berkata, "Kau bukan setan, kau itu monster."

Bola mata Chanyeol bergulir saat ia mulai mengingat. "Dia memanggilku begitu," kekehnya menyeramkan.

Minseok berdehem, merasa sedikit terintimidasi. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Minseok mengalihkan topik.

Kening Chanyeol mengkerut. "Apa?"

"Mendapatkan Omega diusia dua puluh empat tahun," balas Minseok. "Kau terkejut?"

"Aku marah," jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Aku sangat marah, hingga rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya." Dan saat ia mengucapkan itu kening Baekhyun mengkerut, seolah mendengarnya, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau tidak melakukannya." Minseok mengucapkannya dengan begitu percaya diri.

Seringaiannya melebar. Bola mata abu-abu terang itu menggelap, lalu berkilat penuh gairah. "Memilikinya jauh lebih menyenangkan," bisiknya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga sikap hingga harus menodai meja barmu sendiri," sindir Minseok.

"Itu sempurna Minseok, aku bahkan melakukannya dengan sangat pelan." Mata Chanyeol terpejam, masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sempat membungkusnya erat.

"Kau terlihat begitu puas, dan jauh lebih tenang," balas Minseok. "Seperti singa kekenyangan."

"Aku masih lapar Minseok," gumam Chanyeol. Matanya terbuka, nampak kelaparan. "Selalu lapar," lanjutnya. Jari-jarinya membelai helaian anak rambut Baekhyun dari kening sampai ke pipinya, dan menatapnya buas.

"Syukurlah." Minseok tersenyum lega, membingungkan Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat..." desis Chanyeol.

Minseok mengangkat tangan. "Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba ia menarik nafas cepat, seperti asma. Matanya berair. "Aku hanya, aku pikir Baekhyun sama sepertiku, tapi aku tidak ingin dia menyerah, tidak seperti aku."

"Kau bisa kembali pada Jongdae jika kau mau," ucap Chanyeol.

Minseok mendengus. "Sumpahnya adalah sumpah prajurit sejati." Ia lalu menunduk, menatap lantai, kosong. "Dan aku tidak ingin melukai harga dirinya. Aku tahu saat hari di mana dia pulang, sesuatu telah terjadi. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa lagi bersamaku, dia bilang dia telah gagal. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jongdae bicara seperti itu, padahal ia dan timnya mendapat penghargaan atas jasa mereka. Tapi, saat aku mencari tahu sendiri apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang menimpa padanya, aku baru yakin sesuatu memang telah terjadi."

"Kau tidak ingin membantu Jongdae menjebloskan si tua bangka itu ke liang lahatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengadili Mayor Jenderal Jonghyun Lee kecuali Jongdae Kim. Tua bangka itu harus membayar sembilan nyawa prajurit yang telah ia korbankan di peperangan hanya demi untuk nama baiknya." Nafasnya memburu. "Dan aku akan siap membantunya, kapan pun dia memerlukan bantuanku."

"Kau sudah berdamai dengan masa lalumu rupaya," gumam Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan ikatan persaudaraan antara dirimu, dan...

...Kris Wu."

e)(o

Seohyun memasuki Mansion Wu dan menjerit saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kris. Wanita cantik itu membawa sepatu hak tingginya hingga mencapai tempat Kris duduk.

Tepat di singgasananya.

"Ini ruang kerjaku jika kau lupa," kata Kris masih sambil memakai kacamata bacanya. Pria Kanada itu terlihat panas dengan kemeja abu-abu dan rambut pirang keemasan pendek.

"Kau harus membawa kelinci kecil itu pergi dari rumah tunanganku," kata Seohyun. Nadanya memerintah, dan ia bahkan tidak segan mengambil pena yang tengah dipegang Kris saat pria tampan itu tidak mendengarkan.

"Mantan tunanganmu," koreksi Kris.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Seohyun kembali menjerit, seperti wanita sinting.

Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Semuanya berwarna hitam pekat dengan gradasi merah marun yang cantik. Bahkan kursi yang dipakai Kris berwarna sama dengan hiasan berupa ukiran kepala naga yang tepat berada di kepala kursinya. Mencerminkan dari mana datangnya ia; seorang pewaris Wu sejati, sekaligus pemimpin Dragon.

Kris memandang ke depan, malas. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini, atau pengendalian diriku akan hancur dan besok orang-orang akan menemukan kepalamu berada di atas meja kerjaku sebagai hiasan baru."

Bibir Seohyun membentuk garis tipis. Dengan cepat ia memutar pundak Kris hingga menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau harus mendengarkan aku, sekarang." Lalu ia naik ke atas pangkuan pria itu, mengangkangi pinggang Kris, dan menarik kerah kemejanya. "Aku masih mencintainya, Kris... Aku sangat... sangat-sangat mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu dapatkan dia kembali," kata Kris.

"Kau harus membantuku, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian," ucap Seohyun. Tangannya membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Kris. Bahkan ia melepas kacamata baca pria itu, dan mengecup tepat di bibirnya.

"Apa imbalannya?" tanya Kris acuh.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya, menginginkan bocah itu?" ujar Seohyun. Wanita itu menekan penis Kris tepat di kewanitaannya. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya Kris."

"Lakukan dengan baik, dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya," balas Kris sambil meremas payudara yang terasa begitu lembut di telapak tangannya.

"Kau pasti akan melalukannya untukku," balas Seohyun dalam seringaian sambil membiarkan wajah tampan pria itu terbenam dalam kelembutan payudaranya.

Seohyun rela melakukan apa pun, bahkan jika itu artinya ia harus membuka pahanya di atas penis Kris; untuk memuaskan pria itu. Hanya agar semua keinginannya berjalan mulus, karena hanya pria itu yang dapat membantunya.

e)(o

"Persetan!"

Sehun berteriak. Membanting stir dan hampir masuk jurang kalau saja ia adalah seorang supir amatir. Jalanan begitu gelap, angin berhembus mirip tornado yang Luhan pikir sanggup menerbangkan mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya. Pegangannya erat pada tepian kursi—dan sepertinya ia hampir mengompol—padahal jelas ada tenda besar di selangkangannya. Matanya melirik Sehun, mendapati pria tampan itu tengah begitu fokus mengemudi. Lalu saat Luhan menoleh menatap kaca spion, ia bisa melihat tiga mobil hitam tengah membuntuti mereka.

Berusaha mendapatkannya.

Rasanya begitu gila karena mereka terus saling mengejar lebih dari satu jam, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin menyerah.

"Mungkin ada milyaran sel sperma di bola kembarku yang ingin segera meledak, kau sialan!" Luhan berteriak murka. Ia mencengkram tepat di selangkangannya, basah langsung merembes membuat celananya becek seolah anak itu baru saja mengompol. Mulutnya terbuka, mencoba mengais udara saat pasokan oksigen terasa semakin berkurang; mencekiknya. Terlebih aroma Sehun seolah sengaja menggodanya dengan brutal. Luhan merasa pusing, hampir gila. Tubuhnya terbakar, mendamba; membutuhkan pelepasan, segera, atau ia akan mati.

Luhan tidak bisa mencegah rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan jari-jari kakinya menggulung, dengan kening mengkerut dan tubuh merona parah. Ia benar-benar sekarat, obat itu telah bekerja untuk membakarnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sehun," gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri; begitu terpengaruh dengan aroma carrier di sampingnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat ke bawah, ia tahu penisnya baru saja hidup. Bergerak minta dilepaskan.

Dan dipuaskan, tentu saja.

"Aaaarrrgggghh!" jerit Luhan. Satu tangannya berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang baru saja jatuh dari dalam kantung celananya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjerit?!" Sehun berteriak. Berbelok ditikungan yang tajam, dan lampu truk yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hampir saja membuatnya buta.

"Rubikku, rubik itu, di mana?!" teriak Luhan.

"Rubik apa? Lupakan saja, kembali duduk di kursimu!" Sehun berucap seolah Luhan adalah anak kecil. Satu tangannya terulur tepat mengenai dada Luhan, mendorong, untuk mencegah anak itu jatuh dari kursi.

"Ahn!" rintih Luhan. Tangannya menekan telapak tangan Sehun di puting susunya, mencegahnya pergi.

Sehun menelan ludah, merasakan benda yang mirip kerikil kicil berada tepat di bawah telapak tangannya. Pada awalnya, Sehun menikmati saat di mana Luhan mulai nakal; dengan sengaja menggesekkan jari-jari Sehun di puting susu miliknya. Namun saat orang-orang itu mulai menembaki mereka, Sehun sadar bahwa mereka belum bisa melakukan hal itu di saat genting seperti ini.

DOR

PPYAAARR

Orang-orang itu kembali menembak, tidak sabaran. Kali ini tepat mengenai kaca belakang mobil hingga bagian itu bolong, dan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berteriak karena—persetan—ia benar-benar tengah sekarat.

"Kau harus membantuku!" Luhan berteriak pada Sehun.

"Segera setelah kita keluar dari masalah sialan ini," gumam Sehun.

Luhan menjerit panjang. "Aku benar-benar sekarat!"

DOR

"Keparat!" Sehun membungkuk lalu mengambil senjata api di kakinya. Saat mereka berbelok, dengan cepat Sehun menyerang balik. Menembak menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sama ahlinya dengan tangan kanan.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Sehun hampir tidak melihat jalanan, dan bersyukur karena jalanan yang mereka lewati begitu sepi.

"Mereka pasti akan mendapatkan kita, mereka semakin dekat!" teriak Luhan. Tubuhnya merosot, tersengal dan pusing semakin mendera hingga semuanya hampir terlihat samar.

DOR

DOR

"Tidak," kata Sehun begitu yakin. "Jika kita melompat di—"

"Melompat?!" Luhan berteriak.

"Kenapa, kau takut?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku tak—"

DOR

"Merunduk!" Sehun mendorong kepala Luhan agar ia merunduk.

DOR

DOR

"Aku tidak mau melompat dari mobil ini!" Luhan tetap berteriak. Matanya bergulir ke atas menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengemudi sekaligus menembak—dan sialan—pria itu terlihat begitu seksi saat lampu jalan yang menyala menyoroti wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menambah kecepatan sambil mendesis, "Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain."

Lalu Luhan mendengar suara, seperti kereta. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan rel di ujung jalan yang tidak memiliki palang pintu. Meski begitu gelap namun Luhan tahu pasti bahwa tidak lama lagi sebuah kereta akan melewati rel tersebut. Matanya melotot, menoleh menatap pria di sampingnya yang nampak begitu siap menerima kematian.

"Apakah kita akan mati?" tanya Luhan. Punggungnya tegak, dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," ucap Sehun saat bola matanya bergulir ke arah kereta yang melaju; menggonggong dengan suara nyaring yang membuat Luhan di sampingnya menahan nafas.

"Kereta itu semakin dekat," kata Luhan tegang sambil menatap kereta dan mobil-mobil yang terus mengikuti mereka dari balik kaca spion.

Sehun mendengus. "Ini dia," bisiknya.

"Aku harap kita lebih dulu lewat sebelum kereta itu yang melewati kita lebih dulu," harap Luhan. Ia mulai merasa mual melihat cahaya di ujung jalan yang menandakan kereta sialan itu semakin mendekat.

Detik-detik menegangkan saat Sehun kembali menambah kecepatan, dan menancap gas seolah hidupnya hanya bergantung pada benda tersebut.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Luhan bisa melihat cahaya yang langsung membuatnya melompat ke pangkuan Sehun, mengangkangi pria itu kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Ini mungkin gila, tapi setidaknya ia akan mati dalam pelukan pria idamannya; ia tidak akan mati sia-sia.

"Pejamkan matamu," bisik Sehun lembut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya patuh, dan menjerit, "Aaaarrrrggghhh!"

PPPLAAASSHHHH

Kereta itu bergerak melewati rel dengan begitu cepat, menghadang tiga mobil yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sehun. Lalu tepat saat ekor kereta menghilang, tidak ada apa pun di depan mereka selain kegelapan.

Sehun dan Luhan menghilang dalam gelap pekat malam.

e)(o

Suara sepatu menggema di dalam kamar yang luas dan dingin. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerang bagi ruangan tersebut; menyusup melalui dinding kaca besar yang tidak tertupi tirai. Pemilik kamar itu—Chanyeol—berjalan menuju ranjang, sementara Baekhyun berada dalam gendongannya. Matanya melihat ke depan, tanpa emosi. Siluet tubuhnya nampak begitu indah, memenuhi dinding kamar. Ia terlihat besar, kuat, dan kokoh, seperti seekor raksasa yang tengah menggendong peri kecil.

"Chanyeollie." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merintih dalam tidurnya, bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menunduk, saat Omega-nya kembali merintih. Nafasnya memburu, seolah tengah menahan sesuatu yang begitu mendesak. Kening Chanyeol mengkerut, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil nafas tersendat, hampir seperti tercekik, lalu mendesah begitu panjang. Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih jelas; anak itu tengah menemui pelepasan. Mungkin memimpikan sesuatu yang erotis dengan Chanyeol sebagai bahan fantasinya. Sebuah seringaian nakal muncul; sejujurnya pria itu begitu terpengaruh dengan desahan tersebut.

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil membuka kedua matanya, dan begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya berada dalam gendongan pria itu.

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu Baekhyun langsung menutup kedua matanya dan berpura-pura kembali tertidur; pikirnya Chanyeol tidak akan peduli. Pria itu menurunkannya di ranjang, dan tidak melakukan apa pun. Sambil menghela nafas lega, Baekhyun kembali membuka mata dan melihat pria itu tengah duduk di tepian kasur, memunggungi dirinya. Baekhyun juga dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya dari siluet yang terlukis di dinding kamar, dan tepat saat pria itu menarik lepas kemejanya melewati kepala, Baekhyun langsung kembali memejamkan mata.

Menunggu.

Satu menit pertama dan Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar suara alas sepatu, namun di detik berikutnya ia tidak mendengar suara apa pun selain keheningan yang begitu panjang.

Bocah itu menggigit bibir, kemudian membuka mata. Pelan-pelan menoleh ke ujung kasur tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun. Kamar nampak begitu sepi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, karena saat matanya menoleh cepat ke balik punggungnya; sepasang abua-abu terang menyambutnya tajam. Pria itu berdiri menjulang di sisi kasur, terlihat dominan sekaligus menakutkan; sebab cahaya yang berpendar hanya mampu menyinari setengah dari sisi wajah dan tubuhnya. Pria itu terlihat seperti seekor srigala kelaparan yang tengah menunggu mangsanya sadar akan kehadirannya; dan dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun lah mangsa tersebut.

Celakalah ia.

"Mencariku?" bisik Chanyeol dalam seringaian.

Baekhyun memekik, saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menerjang, kemudian memagut bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Lidahnya yang nakal menerobos masuk, menghisap dan menjelajahi isi mulut Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Ciumannya menuntut, penuh gejolak seolah ia telah menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Satu tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke atas kepala anak itu, sementara tangan yang lain turun dan dengan gesit menurukan celana itu melewati pantatnya; memukul pantat itu keras-keras hingga pemiliknya menjerit.

Chanyeol begitu bringas, sanggup melumpuhkan lawannya tanpa perlawanan.

Mengerang, Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya liar; memohon untuk dilepaskan. Tubuhnya terbakar dan keringat mulai muncul mengotori pelipisnya. Lubangnya licin dan berkedut, melelehkan setitik precum, sementara benda hidup di antara pahanya telah bangun, menabrak perut Chanyeol intim. Di atasnya, Chanyeol begitu gesit dan bergairah. Pria itu melepaskan tangannya, dan membiarkan yang lebih mungil menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Chanyeollie—hhh!" Baekhyun tersengal. Jari-jarinya gemetaran dan terasa linu, mencengram di rambut Chanyeol. Matanya setengah terbuka, dan bibirnya bergerak semampunya untuk mengimbangi ciuman pria itu yang begitu menguras tenaganya.

"Buka kakimu," perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa begitu malu, namun ia tetap melakukannya karena itu adalah perintah dari Aphanya.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun terbuka lebar, mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol. Paha dalamnya menggesek celana Chanyeol, memberi sengatan nikmat. Jari-jari kakinya menggulung ketika Chanyeol beranjak, menarik lepas piyama yang dipakainya, dan segera setelah tubuhnya telanjang bulat di atas sprai kasurnya yang hitam legam hingga begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang bersinar, juga di bawah tatapan sepasang abu-abu terang yang begitu buas, Baekhyun dengan segenap kewarasannya berbalik tidur menyamping; memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Ada rengekan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya saat angin berhembus dan membelai tubuh telanjangnya sambil lalu, tapi yang membuatnya kembali merengek adalah karena Chanyeol baru saja mengecup lengan atasnya. Pria itu kembali memukul pantatnya, meremas benda itu untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu nikmat, saat kulit pantatnya disentuh dan bergesekkan dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar.

"Chanyeollie," rengeknya. Baekhyun mendesah; menggumamkan nama Chanyeol di setiap kecupan nakal pria itu di sepanjang lengannya. Kecupan seringan kapas itu berlanjut hingga ke telinganya; pria itu mulai menjilat, dan membelai dengan menggunakan lidahnya yang kasar. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran. Giginya yang runcing bahkan menggigit main-main daun telinganya, membuat nafas Baekhyun putus-putus dan tersengal, bahkan kedua tangan anak itu telah mengepal di bawah pipinya.

"Chanyeollie jangan—nnh." Baekhyun memohon. Telapak tangannya yang kecil mencoba menjauhkan mulut Chanyeol tapi pria itu tidak menyerah.

"Buka matamu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Tidak—angh!"

Baekhyun menggeleng brutal, dan merintih merasakan usapan telapak tangan Chanyeol di pinggulnya yang sempit. Tangan Chanyeol begitu kasar, menghantarkan rasa panas dan kejutan listrik yang membuatnya sulit untuk menolak pria itu. Usapan itu lalu menjalar menuju perut, turun ke paha hingga paha bagian dalamnya; mengusap bagian itu bolak-balik tanpa berniat menyentuh penisnya yang telah bangun; basah dan licin oleh precum. Kecupan nakal itu turun, membawa jejak bibir seorang Phoenix yang begitu panas—dan sadar atau tidak—Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya hanya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa menggarap bagian tersebut.

"Ngh—nnh!" Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menyerang pantatnya berkali-kali. Pria itu menyeringai, dan kembali mengurung Baekhyun begitu posesif. Tangannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat padanya, hingga anak itu kembali telentang; pasrah hanya untuknya.

"Kau basah," ucap Chanyeol saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Yang lebih mungil membalas tatapan itu malu-malu, sementara yang lebih jangkung menatapnya dengan begitu berani. Jari-jari terampil Chanyeol bergerak kurang ajar, membelai di area ceruk bagian luar Baekhyun yang lembab dan licin, sementara bibir nakalnya turun untuk menciumi leher sampai ke dadanya; mengecup sambil lalu puting susunya kemudian meraup benda kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya; menghisap dan melumat kerikil itu secara bergantian. Penuh pemujaan.

"Kumohon," sengal Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya meremas sprai di bawahnya sementara tangan yang lain mencengkram rambut di tengkuk Chanyeol. Pria itu mulai menyusu di dadanya, melecehkan puting susunya seolah ia ingin menelan benda itu.

Pria itu mempermainkannya dengan rakus. Tanpa belas kasihan.

Kepalanya menjejak bantal, dan liur hampir menetes di tepi bibirnya saat dua jari Chanyeol bergerak memasuki ceruk lembabnya yang berkedut lapar. Omega di dalam jiwanya menggelepar karena senang atas perlakuan Alpha-nya. Sementara Chanyeol mendengus, masih enggan meninggalkan dada Baekhyun. Dua jarinya bergerak gesit, membuat pola yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Ia hanya perlu masuk sedikit lebih dalam, lalu menekuk jari-jarinya untuk memberikan anak itu—

"Chanyeol!"

—Kenikmatan.

Lubang Baekhyun mencengkram jari-jari Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menggeram merasakan betapa ketat dan hangatnya lubang tersebut. Ia mulai bergerak konstan, memberikan anak itu kenikmatan. Meskipun telah dimasuki satu kali, namun lubang itu masih terasa begitu sempit, hal ini membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki Omeganya. Pria itu tidak sabar untuk segera membawa Baekhyun pada pusaran kenikmatan yang akan membuatnya lupa dengan segalanya—ia hanya akan mengingat Chanyeol, karena hanya nama itulah yang tersisa dalam ingatannya.

"Chanyeollie," desah Baekhyun. Jari-jari tangannya naik; membelai dan menggaruk punggung kekar pria itu melewati pundaknya. Mata anak itu membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol—namun tidak bertahan lama karena tatapan mata itu membakarnya.

Membakarnya sampai ke tulang.

Membuat tubuhnya membara hingga memunculkan rona. Baekhyun begitu malu saat pria itu mengorek lebih dalam; menggaruk dinding lubangnya intens, dan membelai prostatnya dengan sengaja secara berulang kali. Nafasnya tersengal, bibirnya terbuka tepat di depan dagu Chanyeol yang runcing. Pusing karena rasa nikmat membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Setitik air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat lagi-lagi pria itu menekan di tempat yang sama. Mungkin ia akan orgasme bahkan sebelum pria itu benar-benar memasukinya.

Rangsangan ini hanya mempercepatnya pada kematian.

"Ahn—ahh—ahh—Chanyeollie." Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Wajah cantik itu memerah penuh gairah, sementara bibirnya bengkak; menekan nadi di leher Chanyeol.

"Lihat aku," bisik Chanyeol, menjilat di sepanjang garis rahang Baekhyun yang lembut; merayunya.

"Chanyeol—angh!" Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, menatap pria itu lewat bulu matanya yang bergetar.

Jari-jari itu tercabut dari lubangnya, membuat Baekhyun merintih. Ia tahu itu adalah sebuah peringatan bahwa Chanyeol akan segera memasukinya. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara risleting yang diturunkan, dan dirinya tidak perlu menebak risleting milik siapa itu, karena pemiliknya jelas-jelas tengah memandanginya dengan begitu panas. Mata itu begitu tajam, dan bersinar dikegelapan. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, mulut mungil itu terbuka lebar saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya yang kering dan tumpul pada tubuhnya.

Tanpa pelumas.

Membuat segalanya menjadi semakin menyiksa.

Baekhyun menangis, memohon pada Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu sakit, dan gigitan di bibirnya tidak membantu. Pria itu terus mendorong, membawa penisnya semakin dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan sekali pun besok adalah kiamat.

"Sakiiiit." Baekhyun menggigit ujung telinga Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat; membawa setetes air mata. Jari-jarinya bekerja mencakar punggung Chanyeol kasar untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat mengeluh.

Rasanya lebih sakit dari yang pertama karena lubangnya baru saja dipakai tadi siang, sehingga sakitnya menjadi berlipat ganda. Jari-jarinya menarik rambut api Chanyeol, dan mengerang saat pria itu tidak mau berhenti.

"Sakit, aku mohon—hiks!" Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Protes saat pria itu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman sementara penisnya terus menghentak. Penis besar itu masuk untuk membobol lubangnya.

"Ini tidak akan lama," kata Chanyeol sambil menggeram menahan rasa nikmat saat lubang itu bekerja seolah ingin meremukkan penisnya. Menelan penisnya dengan cara yang sadis.

"Chanyeollie sakit," adu Baekhyun. Ia mulai terisak dan bergerak gelisah di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Kening bocah itu mengkerut merasakan penis Chanyeol yang mulai memenuhi dirinya. Tarikan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya saat barbel logam milik pria itu menggesek dinding anusnya, membuat bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri. "Chanyeollie... Chanyeol..."

Semuanya mulai membaik. Barbel logam yang terasa begitu dingin itu telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik; menggaruk di tempat yang tepat tanpa menyakitinya.

Chanyeol mendengus, mulutnya terbuka untuk meraup bibir Baekhyun dan pinggulnya kembali menghentak membuat anak itu mendesah dalam ciumannya. Lubangnya berkedut lapar, tanpa sadar menghisap penis Chanyeol semakin dalam. Tubuh Baekhyun begitu hangat, melingkupi penisnya hingga darahnya berdesir, mengalir menuju pembuluh darah di otaknya, dan membuat dirinya tidak tahan untuk kembali menggerakkan penisnya; memukul prostat bocah itu dengan ujung penisnya yang tumpul.

Tidak butuh waktu lama.

"Ngah!" Baekhyun mendesah keras. Mulai merasakan pusing yang lain. Ia bisa merasakan sengatan di tubuhnya seiring dengan tusukan penis besar Chanyeol yang kian cepat. Tidak ditahan-tahan. "Aah—Chanyeollie—a-ah." Tubuh itu menggeliat, bersinar dan mengkilap di bawah naungan cahaya bulan. Pinggul Baekhyun ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan pria itu. Meraih kenikmatan bersama.

"Kau selalu nikmat," puji Chanyeol. Ia meremas pantat Baekhyun; memukul pipi pantatnya sambil terus menusuk lubang itu tanpa ampun. Keningnya mengkerut dalam, menyentuh kening Baekhyun di mana anak itu tengah sibuk mendesahkan namanya. Penis besar itu terus menusuk di titik yang sama, tepat di prostatnya. "Lihat, kau menyukainya," bisik Chanyeol arogan. Penuh seringaian yang menggoda.

Baekhyun memerah malu, berusaha membuang wajahnya namun wajah tampan Chanyeol mengikuti ke mana wajahnya pergi. Menatapnya dalam seringaian menyebalkan. "Jangan—n-nh—jangan menatapku sep—akkh!" Baekhyun mendesah, hidungnya membentur hidung Chanyeol. Tidak ada waktu untuk protes karena setiap kali ia bicara penis dan logam itu akan bekerja untuk menghentikannya.

"Katakan," tantang Chanyeol.

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya berupa desahan dan jeritan.

"Katakan lagi," dengus Chanyeol penuh cemoohan.

"Ahh—ahh—Chanyeollieh," desah Baekhyun putus asa. Ia mengetatkan lubangnya, dan menyambut ciuman lapar Chanyeol. Liur mereka mulai berceceran, mengotori dagu dan leher, tapi siapa peduli? Kakinya melilit pinggang Chanyeol, menjejak kain celana di pahanya menggunakan jari-jari kakinya hingga celana itu merosot turun melewati pantat Chanyeol yang kencang. Baekhyun terus melakukan hal nakal tersebut hingga celana itu turun dan menggulung di mata kaki Chanyeol. Bibirnya merengek dalam ciuman Chanyeol, sebab kakinya yang pendek tidak sanggup mencapai ujung kaki Alpha-nya.

"Kau ingin menelanjangiku?" goda Chanyeol. Satu tangannya bermain dengan dua puting susu Baekhyun, sementara mulutnya menciumi garis rahang Baekhyun hingga ke lehernya. Wajah tampan Chanyeol terbenam di sana, menikmati leher Baekhyun yang lembut dan wangi.

"Hiks—tidak sampai!" rengeknya saat celana itu tidak juga lepas, membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menjejak celananya hingga benda itu terlepas dari kakinya. Baekhyun terkikik, lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol; senang pria itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

Mereka telanjang, melingkupi tubuh satu sama lain. Panas dari suara kulit yang beradu membuat Omega mungil dalam pelukannya terus merengek. Ia menggigit main-main jari Baekhyun yang menyentuh mulutnya, bermain dengan anak itu. Mereka memeluk, mencium, dan berbagi nafas di mulut pasangannya. Baekhyun tidak hanya menjadi pihak yang menerima, ia juga mulai belajar untuk memberi. Salah satu hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah saat di mana ia mengetatkan lubangnya hanya agar penis Chanyeol terjepit, dan dirinya bisa mendengar suara geraman buas Chanyeol yang datang dari dasar tenggorokannya.

Begitu seksi dan mengundang.

"Angh—ahn—ahh—ahh—Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun payah. Tangannya menangkup rahang Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kedua kaki anak itu semakin memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat, dan Chanyeol semakin tidak terkendali. Penis besarnya terus menusuk, bergerak keluar-masuk di lubang yang lebih mungil, membuat logam berbelnya menggesek dinding lubang Baekhyun kasar hingga tubuh itu gemetaran. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika logam dingin itu membuat dinding lubangnya lecet.

"Dekat," bisik Chanyeol. Mulutnya mencium mulut Baekhyun, sementara matanya terbuka, menatap panas wajah yang dipenuhi kenikmatan itu. "Berikan padaku," sambung Chanyeol di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Nnh—Chanyeollie-hh—ahh—ahh." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengusap bisep Chanyeol yang mengkilap karena keringat, dan tubuhnya terus bergerak akibat tusukan penis besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa mual karena rasa nikmat, jari-jari kakinya menggulung dan pahanya mengejang merasakan tusukan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat. Dekat, ia memang telah dekat. Tepat di ujung sana. "Lagi—ahh—lagi, aku mohon!" mohon Baekhyun saat merasakan gelombang orgasmenya yang semakin dekat.

Orgasmenya berada di ujung dan suara geraman Chanyeol di telinganya adalah sebuah panggilan untuknya.

"Berikan padaku," bisik Chanyeol serak. Mata Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, begitu intens dan penuh gairah. Chanyeol adalah pria dengan feromon seksual yang panas, dan Baekhyun hanya seekor domba kecil yang tersesat. Celakalah ia.

Wajah Baekhyun menengadah, tepat menatap langit-langit kamar. Bocah itu merintih nyaring, dan mulutnya terbuka, dengan pinggul yang terus bergerak mengikuti Chanyeol. "Nnh—nnh—ahn—Chanyeol!" Ia Menggigit bibir saat merasakan orgasmenya yang kian dekat. Hanya butuh tiga tusukan terakhir sebelum akhirnya bocah itu melonglong panjang untuk menjeritkan nama Chanyeol dengan penuh kenikmatan dan kepuasan.

Mulutnya tetap terbuka, kehilangan oksigen dan jati diri untuk sesaat. Ia tidak tahu apakah bercinta memang senikmat ini, atau Chanyeol adalah seorang dewa seks sehingga dirinya dapat merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Bahkan rasanya kalimat luar biasa menakjubkan saja belum cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang dirinya rasakan.

"Kita belum selesai." Tiba-tiba bisikan berat dan serak itu berdengung tepat di telinganya, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap, dan menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol. Pria itu masih kelaparan, dan mata itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mulai mendesah saat pria itu kembali bergerak. Rasa nikmat itu kembali hadir, menyengatnya. Rasanya begitu lengket di bawah sana, bahkan ia bisa merasakan lelehan spermanya yang berceceran di perutnya dan perut Chanyeol—juga precum pria itu yang menetes, dengan cara paling erotis, di dalam tubuhnya.

Penis Chanyeol masih membengkak, namun tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu telah dekat. Bahkan gerakan di bawah sana begitu santai, seolah ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Matanya menatap Baekhyun, tidak teralihkan, dan itu membawa debaran gila di dadanya, memukul tepat di ulu hati Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh, menoleh ke arah lain, dan berpura-pura buta. Desahan keluar dari mulut mungilnya, dan Baekhyun begitu malu karena Chanyeol menatapnya seolah ia tengah merekam kejadia itu.

"Hanya lihat aku," kata Chanyeol. Nada suaranya memerintah.

Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah jelmaan dewa itu. Mengenyahkan rasa malunya dan mencoba untuk percaya diri. Ia mendorong pria itu mendekat padanya, dan Chanyeol menurut, pria itu mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam. Namun gerakkan yang dilakukannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut; tanpa peringatan Chanyeol menarik tubuh-nya hingga ia harus berpegangan di leher pria itu. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol karena Chanyeol baru saja membawa tubuhnya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Tubuhnya meluncur di atas tubuh Chanyeol. "Nnh—Chan!" Dan mulut Baekhyun terbuka, ingin mengais oksigen saat penis besar itu tiba-tiba membentur prostatnya keras.

Chanyeol menyeringai, tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun sadar. Pria itu langsung mencengkram pinggang Omeganya, dan membuat tubuh itu memantul di atas pangkuannya. Gigi Chanyeol saling menggertak, buas, dan ia mulai berkeinginan tinggal selamanya di dalam kehangatan ini.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol—ahn!" Bocah itu terus mendesah. Wajah cantiknya menunduk, menatap Chanyeol dalam tangis. Baekhyun terisak, merasakan prostatnya yang bengkak. Ia memeluk Chanyeol, dan bergerak mengikuti perintah Alpha-nya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak naik dan turun, sesekali memutar; menarikan tarian paling erotis yang sepertinya akan menjadi tarian favorit Chanyeol.

Tubuh mereka menyatu, begitu pas karena mereka adalah sepasang yang dipasangkan langsung oleh leluhur. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu banyak, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Jari-jarinya meyibak sejumput rambut di kening Chanyeol, dan mulutnya mencium tepat di keningnya yang basah. Mulut itu lalu turun, mencium alis, pelipis, dan sepanjang garis rahang Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih tubuh Chanyeol dalam sebuah pelukan, dan mulutnya kembali mencium, di leher hingga ke bahunya yang bertato. Hidungnya menekan leher Chanyeol, menikmati aroma Chanyeol yang gelap; seperti wine dan dosa yang menjadi satu.

Matanya setengah terpejam, merasa tersiksa dengan tusukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melambat. Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semua ini sendirian, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin berhenti. Ia mencoba, dan tetap terasa kurang.

Tolong.

"Tolong aku, kumohon," pintanya. Ia meraih wajah tampan Chanyeol dan membelai kontur wajah yang keras itu dengan kelembutan jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol menatap sepasang cokelat terang itu. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan menyentuh mulut itu dengan mulutnya; berbisik di sana. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menolongmu, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Lalu Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh itu hingga kembali terbaring di atas kasurnya. Tanpa perlawanan. Mulutnya kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman lapar, dan penis besarnya dengan logam barbel mematikan itu menyentak semakin dalam; meraih kenikmatannya sampai ia puas dan rasa laparnya hilang.

Menghancurkan Baekhyun.

to be continued

cuap-cuap: Halo readersnimku sayang~ maaf ya ini lama banget update-nya/ngumpet/ maaf karena udah membiarkan kalian menunggu lama geng:''''''3 katanya kangen, gimana? Apa chapter ini bisa mengobati rasakangen kalian? ㅠ ㅠ

Kalian baca Q/A di bawah oke, ini adalah kumpulan pertanyaan kalian baik lewat pm, review, line, wp/love/

Q: kenapa updatenya lama banget? Dihitung-hitung kamu up cuma sebulan sekali.

A: iya lama karena pertama aku punya real life, kedua aku punya penyakit: penyakit malesssss LoL jadi misalkan aku udah nyelesain 7k, nah sisa chapternya itu aku langsung males lanjutin._. biasanya pas aku mau up, hari itu juga baru aku lanjutin. maaf ya^^"

Q: konfliknya banyak banget ya, terus berat-berat(?)

A: sebenernya konfliknya nggak banyak, soalnya masing-masing couple konfliknya saling berkesinambungan(?) dan akhirnya menuju chanbaek :3 Liat aja nanti dear~~~

Q: Heidi Kim itu OC? Dia bakal muncul lagi gak?

A: iya OC. Mungkin, tapi jangan terlalu berharap soalnya cewek yang ditidurin chanyul terlalu banyak LoL

Q: momen chanbaeknya dikit, kenapa jadi berasa baca ff hunhan ya di chapter ini?

A: kan udah jelas judulnya "aku menemukanmu rusa kecil" jadi tentang hunhan dulu~ tapi di sini udah banyak kan, momen chanbaeknya? :3

Q: masing-masing couple punya konflik ya? jangan banyak-banyak dong konfliknya biar bisa fokus.

A: sebenernya ada alesannya si kenapa masing-masing couple punya konflik. Alesannya adalah untuk menghindari konflik yang ini: chanyeol mendua, punya selingkuhan, punya masa lalu yang dicintai, baekhyun diperkosa kris, baekhyun punya anak dari chankris-_-" aku jujur gak mau kalau chanyul itu hatinya melemah gitu, kayak remaja ababil yang kerjaannya gundah gulana/halah/aku maunya chanyeol tuh di depan orang lain gak punya hati, dan santai menghadapi cobaan hidup:''') dia cuma lemah kalau sama baekhyun aja XD

tapi orang ketiga, hmmmm leh ugha^^

Q: Baekhyunnya udah di naena berarti udah diklaim ya?

A: belum dong, kan belum heat kkkkk Kalo di ff ini, saat heat terus dinaena itu artinya udah diklaim^^

Q: Kapan Chanyeol berantem kayak sehun?

A: Chapter depan kayaknya, Chanyeol sadis soalnya kalau berantem🔥/api membara/

Q: kapan sih "akan ada malam tanpa siang untuk kita bercinta tanpa akhir"?

A: naena full itu ya? siang malam nonstop? Nanti dong pas heat :'''''3

Q: Kenapa banyak uke lolli(?)

A: tadinya ff ini mau pedo ._. tapi abis itu aku mikir, nanti chanyeolnya tua kalo pedo, jadi yaudadeh pedo tapi dikit/apaan/baek itu manja karena dia baru 18 dan biasa diperlakuin kayak anak kecil sama orang tuanya~ makanya dia cengeng dan baperan XD sementara luhan itu genius, orang genius itu suka ada "cacatnya" nah luhan ini gitu, feminim banget, dan suka sama hal-hal berbau cewek, tapi tenang aja dia gak cengeng kkkkk dan dudu; dia gak loli kok, dudu itu kurbel LoL

Q: si baekhyun orang tuanya masih idup apa mati?

A: ini masih rahasia, akan terjawab di chap depan :33333

Q: jadi chanyeol nggak tau kalo baek itu adiknya daehyun, gimana perasaannya ya kalau tahu adiknya daehyun ada di rumahnya(?)

A: dear, kayaknya kamu butuh aQua :) masa aku udah jelasin panjang lebar kamu gak nangkep maksud cerita ini ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Q: kris sama chanyeol kayaknya ada sesuatu ya? Sodara?

A: yaaaaaps! dari sekian readers, cuma kamu doang yang peka dearㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ hebat kamu, seratus buat kamu, luv!

Q: kapan masa lalu chanyeol yang kelam dijabarin?

A: di chapter depan insyaallah dijabarin :''''3

Q: banyakin moment couple lain dong? Eh di sini ada sulay sama kristao gak?

A: nah ini nyebelinㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ aku kasih banyak moment couple lain, yang satu protes bilang jangan dibanyakin moment mereka, banyakin chanbaek aja, yang ini malah bilang couple lain terlalu sedikit momentnya. Jadi ya aku putusin; suka-suka aku ajalah ya kkkkkkk

Q: Umur para pemain?

Park Chanyeol: 24

Oh Sehun: 23

Kim Jongin: 23

Byun Baekhyun: 18

Luhan: 20

Do Kyungsoo: 23

Kim Jongdae: 27

Kim Minseok: 26

Kim Suho: 24

Zhang Yixing: 23

Kris Wu: 26

Huang Zitao: 18

Oke, itu tadi kumpulan pertanyaan dari kalian geng~ kalau belum jelas silahkan tanya lagi makasih banget untuk readersnim yang setia nagih dan setia nunggu/bow/ btw aku ngakak pas tau kalau chap 5 udah 10k yang baca, itu aku yakin kalian bolak-balik baca NC-nya doang LoL

Jangan lupa vote dan komentar, komentar yang panjaaaaang banget, siapa tau aku jadi semangat update cepet-cepet/ketcup/

Aku mau tanya, di sini ada orang Karawang? Apa cuma aku doang cbs dari krwng LoL kalau ada anak krwng lain, temenan yuuuuuk :3


	8. Chapter 8: Kehilangan Jiwanya

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

 _8_

 **Malam sebelum Phoenix kehilangan kontak dengan Jongin.**

Jongin bersandar pada dinding, mengaitkan celananya tanpa benar-benar menarik risletingnya penuh. Peluhnya bercucuran, membuat kulit kecokelatannya semakin mengilap di bawah naungan lampu yang temaram. Pria itu menyugar surai abu-abunya dramatis, dan mendesah puas—Alpha di dalam jiwanya puas. Seringainya terbit saat Omega di depannya merangkak mendekat untuk meminta ciuman darinya.

"Kemari detektif nakal," goda Jongin. Tangannya meraih tubuh liat Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya, dan mendesis nikmat saat pantat gemuk itu menekan penisnya yang masih setengah tegang di balik celananya.

"Jadi kau bagian dari Phoenix," desah Kyungsoo. Ia melarikan mulutnya ke leher Jongin untuk menciumi nadi di lehernya. "Dan kau dijuluki Kai," sambungnya.

"Hm." Jongin bergumam. Bibirnya menciumi pundak sampai ke lehernya, dan menyeringai saat yang lebih pendek melenguh atas perbuatannya.

"Aku suka nama itu," desis Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menghisap perpotongan leher Jongin hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang membuat Omega di dalam jiwanya melolong senang; ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo menandai seorang Alpha, dan meskipun ini bukan bagian dari _heat_ , namun hal ini cukup menyenangkannya. "Kai." Kyungsoo sengaja melafalkan nama itu dengan cara mendesahkannya.

Jongin terkekeh parau, "Itulah sebabnya mengapa kau terus menjeritkan nama itu tadi."

"Kurasa aku ingin menjeritkannya lagi," bisik Kyungsoo tepat di telinga Jongin. Ia menggigit bibirnya sensual saat Alpha itu menoleh menatapnya menyeringai. "Biarkan aku melakukannya," bisiknya lagi. Matanya segera terpejam saat Jongin meraup bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Kau memang menakjubkan, Soo," bisik Jongin di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya diselubungi hasrat dan gairah yang membara, membuat Jongin kembali terkekeh. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh, dan membelai tulang selangka Jongin yang licin karena keringat. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat yang lebih jangkung menatapnya intens.

Satu alis sempurna Jongin naik. "Kau pikir karena kau memiliki pantat sintal sempurna ini kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya?" goda Jongin. Ia mengepal-ngepal pipi pantat Omega itu, dan menyeringai lebar saat pemiliknya mendesah senang.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan penismu, Kai," desah Kyungsoo. Ia merintih dengan kepala terlempar ke belakang saat Jongin kembali mencumbui dadanya yang telah dipenuhi bercak ungu bekas perbuatan Alpha itu.

"Apa pun?" ulang Jongin. Bibirnya menjalar sampai ke ceruk leher yang lebih pendek; menghisap kuat tepat di titik manisnya.

"Yah," erang Kyungsoo. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Jongin untuk kemudian menarik wajah tampan itu hingga mata mereka kembali beradu pandang. Belahan pantatnya dengan sengaja menekan penis Jongin, menggeseknya berulang kali saat lamat-lamat ia memohon, "Setubuhi aku lagi, Kai."

"Karena kau memiliki pantat indah ini, tentu aku akan mengabulkannya," bisik Jongin, meremas pantatnya lembut. Kilatan gelap kembali mengisi bola matanya, membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai puas. "Aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan keras, Soo. Aku akan menyetubuhimu sampai kau menjadi kacau," ujarnya arogan. Tangannya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga lelaki dengan bibir serupa hati itu kembali berada di bawahnya.

"Kai," desah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyambut ciuman Jongin, mendesah saat Alpha itu langsung melakukan manuver menggunakan lidahnya yang piawai. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil, merona merah karena bergairah dalam pelukan Jongin yang membakarnya. "Kai, aku mohon." Ia memohon. Tangannya membuka kaitan jin Jongin, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan penis panjang beruratnya.

"Kau memang agresif sesuai dugaanku," bisik Jongin. Pria itu menggeram merasakan kocokan cepat Kyungsoo di penisnya, bahkan keningnya mengkerut saat Omega itu tanpa sungkan mengorek lubang kencingnya; menggoda benda pusaka itu agar bangun sepenuhnya.

Mata keduanya kembali bertatapan; dalam hasrat dan gairah yang sama. Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak pernah kehilangan dirinya sebanyak ini. Tidak saat ia jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya di SMA dulu, atau tidak saat ia diam-diam menyukai detektif muda yang bekerja satu tim dengan dirinya. Tentu saja, mereka bukan apa-apa jika harus dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang begitu menggoda. Pria itu bahkan tidak harus bersusah payah untuk melemparnya ke ranjang; sebab Kyungsoo merangkak ke atas ranjangnya sendiri untuk kemudian membuka lebar kunci pahanya pasrah tepat di depan wajah arogan itu.

"Kau sangat tampan," puji Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa atas pujiannya dan menggigit bibirnya gemas. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya ikut tertawa sembari menyugar surai abu-abu pria itu yang menjuntai menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau siap untuk kembali menjeritkan namaku?" tanya Jongin.

"Nnh!" Kyungsoo lebih dulu mendesah ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, sebab pria itu dengan sengaja menusukkan penis besarnya tanpa peringatan. "Kai, kau bajingan—ohh!"

Jongin menyeringai. Wajahnya menunduk berniat memagut bibir yang lebih pendek namun getaran pada ponselnya membuatnya urung melakukan hal tersebut. "Sial," umpatnya.

"Itu sudah kesepuluh kalinya, aku rasa kali ini kau harus mengangkatnya," usul Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengabaikan usulan itu, dan justru menghentak penisnya semakin dalam hingga ujung penisnya yang tumpul dan bengkak, memukul prostat Kyungsoo telak. "Kau menyukainya?" goda Jongin.

"Yah, aku menyukainya." Kyungsoo merintih, dan memekik merasakan garukan penis Jongin di dinding anusnya yang terasa begitu gatal. Itu mungkin sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun tidak digaruk sehingga mulutnya ikut gatal dan mendesahkan nama Jongin tiada hentinya. "Ohh—Kai, Kai, kau sangat besar, sangat panas, aku ingin penismu berada di dalam diriku selamanya."

"Mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya jika liangmu selalu seketat ini," gurau Jongin. Manik mata pria itu semakin menggelap, sementara pinggulnya terus mendorong penis gemuknya kian dalam. Beberapa kali Jongin akan menusuk dari arah berbeda untuk mencari kenikmatan lebih—dan menyeringai menemukan Kyungsoo nampak begitu kacau. Jongin begitu bersemangat memompa penisnya di liang sempit itu, tidak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan barang sedetikpun.

"Kai!" jerit Kyungsoo. Omega itu mendesah, dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan. Bibirnya memerah bengkak perbuatan Jongin, dan wajah manisnya berkilauan, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda di bawah kungkungan lengan kuat Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," bisik Jongin. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mencium bibir itu. Ia merasa tidak pernah cukup.

"Kai."

Mereka berdua terbakar, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melarikan diri.

"Sial, kau menjepitku. Tubuhmu adalah yang terbaik," desis Jongin. Ia menggeram, merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa menyengat sampai ke tulangnya. Wajahnya lalu menunduk, menghisapi kulit leher Kyungsoo—meski sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi tempat kosong untuk ditandai.

"Kai, Kai—ahh—lebih cepat, kumohon," rengek Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih leher Jongin, dan bibirnya mencium bibir tebal itu lebih dulu. Pantatnya bergerak cepat berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jongin agar ia mendapatkan lebih banyak kenikmatan. Bahkan sesekali ia akan mengetatkan liangngnya untuk menjepit penis Jongin sehingga pria itu sulit bergerak dan protes keras dengan memukuli pantatnya.

"Kau benar-benar detektif nakal," kekeh Jongin. Lidah mereka saling membelit hingga liur berceceran, namun keduanya nampak tak acuh akan hal tersebut.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat seperti kucing, merasa tersengat oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin. Keringat mereka melebur dan menginvasi seluruh ruangan—namun hal itu justru semakin menambah gairah mereka. Satu kaki Kyungsoo melilit di sekeliling pinggang Jongin, sementara kaki yang lain membelai dari paha sampai ke betisnya yang kencang. Omega di dalam jiwanya mendengkur, dan menggelepar di suatu tempat akibat rasa senang karena dapat bersentuhan dengan kulit yang lebih kasar dari miliknya.

"Kai—ahh—ahn—tidak bisa berhenti!" jerit Kyungsoo frustasi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menjeritkan nama Jongin di setiap tusukannya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku, Soo," desis Jongin. Matanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dalam, membuat yang ditatap tersipu malu. "Kau cantik, aku senang karena kau mewarisi wajah Ibumu," rayu Jongin. Tangannya meraih kaki kiri Kyungsoo, lalu membawa kaki itu melingkar di bahunya sehingga Kyungsoo merengek atas perbuatannya.

"Nnh—aku—ahh—tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku mewarisi wajah Ayahku, mungkin kau tidak akan—nnh—tertarik padaku," timpal Kyungsoo kepayahan. Jari-jarinya menyugar rambut Jongin yang kembali menjuntai, dan tersenyum saat pria itu menunduk menciumnya. Mereka terus bergerak berlawanan arah, cepat dan tepat. Jongin biar bagaimana pun tidak pernah melewatkan momen untuk mempertemukan ujung penisnya yang licin dengan prostat Kyungsoo yang membengkak.

"Kurasa aku akan tetap tertarik," bantah Jongin. Bibirnya turun, menciumi dari dagu sampai ke lehernya yang harum; menikmati aroma Omega dalam pelukannya yang terasa begitu nikmat di indera penciumannya.

"Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir," bisik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak, membuat seprai di bawahnya kusut tidak karuan.

"Aku tahu," balas Jongin. Kening pria itu mengkerut, sementara tusukannya semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin terlonjak-lonjak di bawahnya.

"Kai, Kai, aku akan—ahn—Kai!" Kyungsoo menjerit kencang. Tubuhnya melengkung bagai busur, dan pahanya mengejang merasakan bolanya meledak. Sedetik kemudian kepalanya menjejak bantal di bawahnya saat orgasmenya menyemprot begitu deras seperti keran air tanpa tombol mati.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi," ucap Jongin. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya kaku tegang, lalu menunduk mencium Kyungsoo dalam. Tusukannya semakin tidak terkendali, dan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah untuk menyemangatinya. "Soo," desis Jongin. Ia menusuk sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya meledak, dan menyemprotkan spermanya di liang Kyungsoo yang berkedut menghisapnya. Lahar panas itu mengalir deras di dalam liang Kyungsoo, mengisinya sampai penuh, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan kehangatannya.

Tak lama kemudian, teleponnya kembali bergetar.

"Brengsek," umpat Jongin. Tangannya meraih ponselnya kilat, dan tanpa melihat nama si penelepon ia mengangkat telepon itu lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

Ada jeda cukup panjang yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya khawatir. Namun Jongin menenangkannya dengan mengecupi bibirnya lembut.

"Yah," ucap Jongin pada sambungan telepon, sebelum memutusnya secara sepihak.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menaruh ponsel itu kembali pada nakas.

"Seseorang yang mengaku Bos," balas Jongin tak acuh.

"Phoenix?"

"Bukan." Jongin menggeleng. Hidungnya membaui pipi Kyungsoo, menghisap dan mencium daging lembut itu seolah berniat memakannya membuat Kyungsoo kegelian dan terkikik. "Aku harus pergi," bisik Jongin. Saat ia merasakan tubuh di bawahnya menegang, ia terkekeh dan membelai wajah itu lembut. "Hanya perjalanan kecil, satu minggu, dan aku akan kembali ke tempat ini untuk membawamu bersamaku ke Korea. Kau hanya harus menunggu."

Entah mengapa Jongin ingin Kyungsoo mempercayai janjinya.

Kyungsoo menangkup rahang tegas itu dan menelusuri keindahannya sebentar, sebelum memusatkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata indah itu. "Apa benar kau akan kembali?" tanyanya seolah ragu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan hanya merasa ragu, tetapi juga takut.

"Tentu." Jongin mengangguk. Ia mencium bibir itu lagi, dan membelai pipinya lembut. Kemudian setelah sesi ciuman mereka yang seperti tidak ada habisnya, Jongin menarik diri dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo, lalu melangkah lebar menuju kamar mandi.

"Seminggu, itu sangat lama."

Kata-kata itu yang Jongin dengar saat dirinya baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo masih tertidur di atas ranjang; hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam dan nampak kelelahan, tetapi lebih daripada itu ia terlihat begitu hampa. Jongin tidak tahu bahwa meniduri Kyungsoo akan berakibat besar pada mereka berdua—terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ini bukanlah tujuannya yang sebenarnya, bahkan, aksi jatuh cinta dan menetap di satu hati tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun oleh Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo membuat segalanya rumit. Jongin menemukan dirinya ingin bersama Omega itu untuk menggali dirinya lebih jauh, menyentuhnya lebih banyak, bebicara dengannya sampai puas.

Dan apakah itu salah?

"Ayolah, hanya seminggu," decak Jongin. Ia mengenakan kausnya kilat, lalu mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di hanger dekat pintu sebelum mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apakah aku terlihat sebrengsek itu sampai kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" tanya Jongin. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu beringsut duduk dan memakai kemejanya.

"Tidak ada satupun dari Phoenix yang dapat dipercaya," ucap Kyungsoo. Ia menggulirkan matanya ke bawah saat Jongin mencengkram dagunya lembut dan membuat wajah mereka bergesekkan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku tahu kau memercayaiku," bisik Jongin. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu terisak dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Cepatlah pergi." Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin, lalu beringsut hingga kakinya menapak di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah pasrah akan keputusan Kyungsoo. Ia bangkit berdiri yang kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu dengan telaten membantu Jongin mengenakan jaketnya, kemudian mengantarnya sampai ke pintu seolah tak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, atau perlu ia khawatirkan; padahal langkah kakinya hampir seperti mengawang.

"Aku pergi," pamit Jongin. Tanpa peringatan ia mendorong yang lebih pendek ke dinding, dan menciumnya bergairah. Mereka saling memagut, bergesekkan, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Jongin menciumnya semakin dalam, melakukan apa pun untuk menenangkan lelaki dalam pelukannya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan erat, menempel di sisi kepala Kyungsoo. Lama kemudian, Kyungsoo memutus ciuman dan menunduk untuk mengeluarkan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Soo." Jongin memeluknya erat. Mencium puncak kepalanya dalam. "Kau seorang detektif tapi begitu cengeng, apa kau selalu mengandalkan perasaan seperti ini. Ayolah, ini hanya perjalanan bisnis."

"Kau tidak mengerti," isak Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Jongin erat dan membaui bahunya. Ia ingin berada dipelukan Jongin, ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria ini. "Aku tidak pernah menangis. Tidak pernah."

"Jadi berhentilah menangis," ucap Jongin sabar. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, tersenyum lebar dan menghapus air mata itu lembut. Mereka bertatapan, dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang selalu ingin meledak. Ke mana perginya seluruh pengendalian diri yang ia pupuk selama bertahun-tahun itu?

"Pergilah."

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk. Pria itu mencium pipi kirinya kilat, dan membuka pintu untuk kemudian melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo bersedekap di kusen pintu dengan satu kaki menyentuh kaki yang lainnya, dan menatap kepergiannya. Ia melambai tak acuh saat pria itu berbalik, dan melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya seperti seorang idiot.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh Jongin menghilang di kegelapan. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dan membeliak untuk menghilangkan sesak di hatinya. Ia menjilat bibirnya lalu menatap lorong untuk terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya pergi menutup pintu.

Saat ia memungut boxer di bawah kaki ranjang karena hanya menggunakan selembar celana dalam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan tidak sabaran dari luar. Dengan tergesa ia memakai boxer itu, yakin benar bahwa itu adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak peduli apakah pria itu hanya kembali untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal—atau apa pun itu—karena dirinya akan memohon pada pria itu untuk mengajaknya ikut bersamanya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan tergesa namun tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

e)(o

Pukul tiga pagi.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Alpha itu benar-benar menghancurkan Baekhyun—dengan seluruh kenikmatan intens yang begitu transenden, hingga sanggup membuat bocah itu menangis dan memohon untuk kemudian lupa akan segalanya. Malam itu yang dapat Baekhyun ingat hanya nama Chanyeol yang agung, dan penis besarnya yang terus merasuki tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Nama, identitas, dan seluruh harga dirinya telah lenyap bersama lolongan penuh kenikmatan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar di sepanjang malam panas mereka.

"Selamat tidur Chanyeollie," bisik Baekhyun pelan. Ia memiringkan tidurnya, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelah. Matanya setengah terpejam—akibat kantuk berat yang menderanya—saat Chanyeol menunduk dan mencengkram dagunya lembut untuk menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman selamat malam yang membuatnya tersenyum ngantuk. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena rasa kantuknya telah lebih dulu menenggelamkannya jauh dari kesadaran.

Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu cepat memasuki alam tidurnya membuat Chanyeol mendengus. Setelah dua kali jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali terjaga dan terkejut mendapati dirinya masih setia ditunggangi Chanyeol. Saat itu ia tidak protes, bocah itu justru dengan suka rela kembali mendesah untuk menyemangati Alphanya. Itu adalah kali terakhir mereka bercinta, sebab Chanyeol memutuskan mengakhiri segalanya sebelum anak itu kembali jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, dan membuatnya berada dalam penyesalan.

"Milikku," bisik Chanyeol posesif tepat di telinganya. Ia menyeringai mendapati kening Baekhyun mengkerut seolah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Bibir Chanyeol mengecup pundaknya terakhir kali, sebelum ia beranjak dan meraih jubah tidurnya untuk kemudian menghubungi Minseok. "Ruang kerjaku."

e)(o

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Pria bersurai merah api itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya, masih tampan dan berbahaya seperti biasa namun dalam visual yang janggal; ia hanya mengenakan jubah tidur sutra hitam yang memperlihatkan banyak bercak merah, rambut kusut luar biasa, serta sepasang sandal jepit—tetapi yang paling mengganggu dari itu semua adalah aromanya yang serupa seks cair. Minseok bahkan tidak tahan untuk menyuarakan protes atas penampilan eksentriknya tersebut yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan dengusan. Ia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, lagipula dengan cara ini semua orang menjadi tahu malam indah yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Kami membersihkan beberapa pengganggu, juga mengambil rekaman CCTV." lapor Ten. Ia berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sebab ini adalah kali pertamanya berbicara langsung dengan Phoenix, dan ia merasa gelisah luar biasa.

"Pastikan kalian membongkar seluruh isi rekaman CCTV itu, dan laporkan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan," ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik."

"Bos Sehun pergi melarikan diri lebih dulu untuk menyelamatkan buruan, sementara kami dan tim berada di belakang untuk mengelabui para Polisi dan anak buah Zheng Wei." Kali ini laporan datang dari Taeyeong. "Beberapa dari mereka berhasil kami lumpuhkan, tetapi ada di antara mereka yang berhasil mengejar Bos Sehun."

"Sekarang kami tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Bos Sehun. Kami mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia mematikan ponselnya," ungkap Jaehyun.

Kedua lengan Chanyeol berada di tangan kursi, begitu tenang seperti biasa. "Minseok, beritahukan mereka keberadaan Sehun."

"Anak-anak," mulai Minseok. Ia menoleh menatap ketiganya bersedekap, dan tersenyum. "Sehun berada di bagian selatan distrik Gangnam. Tepatnya, dia tengah berada di kondominium miliknya."

"Benarkah?" ucap ketiganya serempak.

"Ya." Minseok mengangguk mantap. "Jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa khawatir," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kalian boleh pergi," perintah Chanyeol. Ia mendapati Minseok meliriknya aneh, seolah seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain kepada tiga pria muda di depannya yang nampak bersiap untuk pergi.

"Anak-anak," sela Minseok. Matanya menatap Chanyeol, lalu ketiga pemuda di sampingnya secara bergantian. "Bos besar ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Ketiganya kemudian menatap Chanyeol bingung, tetapi seperti biasa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menatap tepat di matanya.

"Aku menyukai cara kerja kalian," ucap Chanyeol. Bola mata ketiganya membeliak, menatap Chanyeol terkejut, tetapi kemudian mereka tersenyum bangga. "Jadi jangan kecewakan aku. Akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan menyukai salah satu sifatku yang satu itu," lanjutnya arogan. Sepasang abu-abu terang itu nampak menyala, menegaskan kepada mereka bahwa ancamannya adalah pasti. Ketiganya nampak kaku tegang dan mengangguk. Mereka membungkuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau benar-benar arogan," cibir Minseok. Bibirnya mencebik sebal. "Cukup puji cara kerja mereka, tidak perlu menambahkan kalimat ancaman seperti itu."

"Terlalu banyak pujian hanya akan membuat mereka besar kepala," ungkap Chanyeol. "Lihat bagaimana Daehyun dan Himchan memberontak dan lepas dari tali kekangku. Itu tak ubahnya merusak harga diriku. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan mereka semua, atau bahkan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Bang malam itu. Tapi mereka beruntung, sebab ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatianku."

Kata-kata itu tentu saja ditujukan pada Omeganya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya. Itu mungkin akan merusak suasana hatimu." Minseok memilih menyerah. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati meja untuk menuang sampanye pada gelas Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kemudian terkekeh tanpa sebab, sembari berkata, "Tapi serius, kau nampak seperti baru saja terserang badai."

"Hanya menghangatkan ranjang," dengus Chanyeol.

Minseok mendesis kesal, sebab Chanyeol—entah sengaja atau tidak—menggunakan nada sensual dalam kalimatnya yang membuat pikiran Minseok berkelana membayangkan si mungil Byun terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar pria itu. "Menurutku kalian justru baru saja menghanguskan ranjangnya," cibir Minseok.

"Belum saatnya," sahut Chanyeol. Seringaian menyebalkan menari-nari di bibir penuh itu. Telunjuknya menggosok bibir bawahnya sembari mengingat bisikan penuh pemujaan Baekhyun di telinganya selama mereka bercinta tadi.

"Yang benar saja." Minseok mencebikkan bibir dan menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia menyugar rambut setengah basahnya sembari mengambil gelas sampanye yang disodorkan kepadanya, lalu menatap Minseok yang berdiri dengan gelas sampanye yang lain di tangannya.

"Tentang?" tanya Minseok.

"Sehun," ucap Chanyeol.

Minseok menghirup sampanyenya sembari mengangguk dua kali. "Oh, ya, aku merasakannya. Aku juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun membawa buruannya ke rumah, sementara kita berniat mengeksekusinya di sini."

Kening Chanyeol berkedut. "Apa kau sudah memastikan bahwa mereka aman?"

"Terakhir kali aku memeriksanya, mereka aman," balas Minseok. "Mungkin Sehun mengalami sedikit luka, tetapi dia masih bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai Sehun datang bersama buruannya."

e)(o

Mobil sialan itu masuk jurang, sementara mereka berdua selamat dan akhirnya memutuskan pulang dengan menaiki Taksi. Itu mungkin pulang bagi Sehun, tetapi bagi Luhan rasanya begitu aneh saat memasuki tempat tinggal pria yang baru saja ditemuinya. Itu tak ubahnya dirimu yang mengunjungi rumah pria satu malammu—karena sialan—kalian datang dengan keadaan berantakan luar biasa, sementara bibir kalian saling memagut rakus, dan tidak ada di antara kalian yang ingin terpisah barang sedetikpun.

Pamannya mungkin akan membunuh Sehun jika melihat bagaimana kurang ajarnya pria itu memperlakukan Luhan; menampar bongkahan pantatnya berkali-kali, lalu menusuk liangnya dengan berani dari luar celananya yang luar biasa ketat.

Sehun adalah Alpha terpanas sepanjang sejarah hidup Luhan. Pria itu luar biasa percaya diri, dan tidak pernah sekalipun malu dengan dirinya. Bahkan saat Luhan merobek kausnya, lalu membuka risleting celananya serampangan, Sehun tetap terlihat tenang dan menerima seluruh perbuatan cabulnya. Sepertinya Sehun adalah tipikal dewa ranjang yang biasa pamer di depan teman tidurnya. Alpha itu tidak malu untuk memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya di bawah naungan lampu, alih-alih malu ia justru terlihat begitu santai.

Tetapi yang paling terbaik dari Sehun adalah sentuhan memabukannya. Pria itu bahkan hanya melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil dan Luhan sudah langsung merasa terbang sampai ke angkasa. Entah mengapa Omega di dalam diri Luhan merasa bangga akan hal tersebut, sebab Sehun begitu sempurna, mewujudkan apa yang diidamkannya selama ini.

"Sialan Luhan, buka pintunya!" Sehun berteriak. Ia menggedor pintu kamar mandinya kasar—bahkan tanpa segan menendangnya dua kali hingga terdengar suara debuman keras. Wajah tampannya nampak berkeringat dan frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Saat mereka hampir menelanjangi diri satu sama lain, Luhan tiba-tiba termangu entah untuk alasan apa, sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi, dan tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk ikut masuk.

Sehun tentu saja merasa bingung bukan main. Ia menunggu selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit, dan Omega itu tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam sana. Membuatnya luar biasa murka. "Luhan, aku perintahkan kau untuk membuka pintu ini sekarang juga!"

Tidak ada sahutan, tetapi ia dapat mendengar suara pancuran air yang menyala.

"Apa dia mandi dan mencoba meredakan hasratnya?" gumam Sehun. Tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng keras, sampai sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan mampir di kepalanya. "Apa dia telah memiliki pendamping?" desis Sehun.

Sialan.

"Luhan sialan, jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini maka aku akan mendobraknya!" teriak Sehun marah. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, dan bahkan risleting celananya telah turun hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam hitamnya. "Luhan!" Sehun meninju pintu kamar mandi itu hingga punggung tangannya memerah. Pintu kamar mandinya berbahan kayu tebal sehingga membutuhkan sedikitnya sepuluh orang pria untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Dengan berang ia mengambil pistol di atas nakas kemudian menarik pelatuknya tanpa sungkan, hingga peluru panas itu melesat dan mengenai kenop pintu; menyebabkan pintu itu rusak dan terbuka.

Sehun tidak peduli jika setelah ini seluruh tetangganya datang lalu menggedor pintunya tidak sabaran, hanya untuk menanyakan tentang suara ledakan yang mereka dengar. Ia menendang pintu di depannya kasar lalu masuk dengan tidak sabaran. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan namun tidak menemukan Luhan di mana pun. Tetapi kemudian retinanya menangkap bayangan di balik tirai penutup pancuran di mana ia biasa membilas tubuhnya.

Matanya berkedip lamat-lamat, nampak ragu dan bingung. Masih dengan dada yang naik turun ia berjalan pelan mendekati tirai tersebut. "Luhan," panggilnya serak. Tangannya terulur, lalu dengan kasar ia menarik tirai tipis di depannya hingga sosok Luhan yang tengah bersimpuh dan bersandar pada dinding tertangkap olehnya.

Tubuhnya begitu mengerikan.

e)(o

Perapian masih menyala-nyala di sudut ruangan, membuat bayangan tubuh Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi memantul pada dinding, nampak besar dan mengerikan. Taecyeon dan beberapa anak buahnya baru saja datang menghadap Chanyeol. Dengan wajah kaku tegang dan aura yang menyeramkan mereka menyampaikan berita mengenai sulitnya menghubungi Jongin serta keberadaan pria itu yang belum juga diketahui. Mereka menemukan jalan buntu. Bahkan Phoenix yang telah Chanyeol kirim ke sana tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin di mana pun. Yang membuat mereka murka adalah sikap bungkamnya Mike.

"Si brengsek itu," kutuk Chanyeol. Telunjuknya mengusap alisnya dengan kening mengkerut samar, berpikir. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan menatap Minseok yang berdiri si samping yang lain. Mereka nampak tegang dan gelisah membuat matanya berkilat geli. Ia menyeringai, dan berkata dengan tenang seperti biasa. "Kai pasti akan menghubungi kita, tidak lama lagi. Dia terlalu sulit untuk dibunuh, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun."

Entah mengapa setiap kata penenang yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol selalu berhasil meredakan perasaan emosional mereka. Seperti mantra.

"Pantau terus seluruh kegiatan Mike, dan..." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sekali lagi. Bola matanya nampak menggelap sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Jangan lupa untuk memberikan sedikit hadiah pada mereka. Anggap saja itu sebagai salam perpisahan dari Phoenix."

Hadiah artinya buat kekacauan.

Membuat kekacauan artinya 'lakukan apa pun tanpa peraturan'.

"Baik." Taecyeon dan rekan-rekannya mengangguk mantap. Mereka menyeringai lebar, senang dengan perintah Chanyeol.

Minseok bersedekap dan ikut menyeringai. "Itu pantas bagi mereka yang—"

"Chanyeollie."

Suara panggilan yang begitu lembut dari ambang pintu membuat semua orang menoleh ke balik bahu mereka. Di sana berdiri Baekhyun hanya dengan selembar kemeja putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol, yang Minseok ingat sebagai kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol malam tadi. Bocah itu berjalan tertatih-tatih seolah menahan sakit lalu menutup pintu tanpa tenaga, membuat Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, bukan karena perbuatan anehnya melainkan karena penampilan anak itu yang membuatnya nampak seksi dalam balutan kesederhanaan.

Baekhyun berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah naungan lampu kristal keemasan yang membuat kulit seputih bayinya nampak bersinar. Semua orang kembali menatap Chanyeol kemudian menunduk dalam untuk pamit pergi meninggalkan ruangan; tahu bahwa keduanya butuh ruang untuk berdua. Mereka melangkah pergi dengan Taecyeon dan rekan-rekannya yang tidak lupa untuk membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun. Minseok tersenyum, sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menyempatkan diri mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman malu-malu dari wajah kantuknya.

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Baekhyun dengan serta merta sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuatnya nampak seperti pesuruh saat tengah berhadapan dengan tuannya. Alpha itu mengernyit bingung melihat bagaimana Omeganya yang nampak kikuk sekaligus gelisah. Bocah itu juga tidak berani mendekat padanya, atau bahkan sekedar menatap matanya. Nampak begitu berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ia temui di atas ranjang. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, memindai tubuh itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang telanjang, kemudian menyadari jari-jarinya yang gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf mengganggumu," sahut Baekhyun kikuk. Kepalanya menunduk, dan bibirnya digigit seperti biasa sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan begitu tegang, "A-aku—aku bermimpi—aku merasa—a-aku ingin—aku baru saja—"

"Bicara dengan benar," sela Chanyeol.

"Aku bermimpi buruk," ujarnya kemudian. Ia menatap karpet mahal di bawah kakinya lewat tatapan kesepian yang diselimuti kehampaan mendalam. "Aku bermimpi tentang Papa dan Mama, ta-tapi aku juga bermimpi tentang Daehyun _hyung_ , lalu ada Chanyeollie... ta-tapi semua orang menjauh, semua orang pergi, semua orang meninggalkanku. Itu sangat... itu sangat mengerikan. Saat aku bangun aku pikir Chanyeollie bersamaku, tapi ternyata aku sendirian," sambungnya terbata. Suaranya parau dan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, bahkan Chanyeol yakin bahwa sebelum pergi menemuinya bocah itu telah menangis terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Bola mata Baekhyun membeliak, menatap Chanyeol yang nampak acuh tak acuh di kursinya; seolah-olah ceritanya barusan tidak berdampak apa pun pada pria itu. Ia kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu. Barangkali mimpi buruknya terlalu sepele bagi Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaannya yang begitu riskan dan selalu mengenal kata _tak pasti_. Berbicara tentang mimpi buruk hanya terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan dan seperti omong kosong. Terlebih orang-orang seusia Chanyeol tidak lagi memikirkan masalah mengenai mimpi yang hanya mereka anggap sebagai bunga tidur.

"A-aku hanya, aku..." Baekhyun menghela napas berat dan mengerutkan keningnya. Seluruh kata-katanya terasa tertahan di ujung lidahnya, membuatnya tidak dapat mengatakan isi pikirannya.

Padahal ia hanya ingin meminta Chanyeol berada di ranjang mereka, dan tidur bersamanya karena ranjangnya terasa begitu dingin tanpa kehadiran pria itu. Ia hanya berharap pria itu mau menenangkannya, berada di sisinya, dan memeluknya. Ia hanya menginginkan Alphanya, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya. Tetapi rasanya hal itu terlalu muluk. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Chanyeol urus, bahkan Baekhyun yakin pria itu belum sekalipun tidur setelah usai bercinta dengannya dua jam lalu. Ia bahkan merasakan pusing di kepalanya, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

"Katakan," perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya, diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran di balik punggungnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sembari berkata, "Ti-tidak ada yang aku inginkan, tidak ada." Kepalanya menggeleng berulang kali. Kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengedikkan dagunya ke pintu. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Sembari mengusap jahitan kemeja yang dipakainya ia melangkah tertatih meninggalkan ruangan. Rasanya begitu hampa dan aneh, lebih tepatnya ia merasa kecewa. Sesuatu terasa seperti menggantung di hatinya, membuat bagian itu berat dan sesak; lebih sakit dari rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali merasakan air matanya yang akan jatuh, dan hampir mengerang kesal mendapati dirinya yang begitu cengeng. Jari-jarinya meraih kenop pintu, namun sebelum ia sempat membukanya, nafas yang begitu hangat telah lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya. Baekhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya lalu menoleh ke balik bahunya, dan menemukan wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras aku menahan," bisik Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk Baekhyun erat, sementara wajahnya terbenam di lehernya yang hangat, membuat yang lebih muda memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu Chanyeol di kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya merinding, dan darah dengan cepat mengalir deras menuju jantungnya yang berdebum ribut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menemuiku hanya dengan selembar kain ini? Apa kau tahu, aku hampir saja menyetubuhimu di depan semua orang saat itu juga," bisiknya serak.

"Hanya kemeja ini yang aku temukan di lantai, a-aku tidak tahu di mana pakaianku, Chanyeollie membuangnya," sahutnya polos. Jari-jarinya yang dingin lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol, meremasnya. "Chanyeollie, ikutlah denganku," bujuknya.

Wajah Chanyeol menjauh. Matanya membalas tatapan Baekhyun, dan marah saat melihat air matanya yang lagi-lagi jatuh. "Aku di sini Baekhyun, bersamamu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan," ucapnya pasti. Kata-kata penenang itu dengan segera mengisi hati Baekhyun, membuatnya merasa luar biasa tenang.

Ibu jari Chanyeol menghapus lelehan air matanya lembut, dan tanpa aba-aba merunduk untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun yang telah menjadi candunya. Chanyeol menghisap dan melumat bibir lelaki itu bergantian, menikmati kelembutannya. Lalu lidahnya dengan gesit menerobos masuk, menginvasi rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat, membuat anak itu mendesah dan dengan pasrah membiarkan Chanyeol memonopoli bibirnya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik meraih rambut Chanyeol, meremasnya untuk mencari pegangan.

Matanya segera terbuka merasakan cengkraman lembut Chanyeol di bongkahan pantatnya, dan merengek saat pria itu membalas tatapannya dengan kilatan nakal. "Kau tidak pernah puas." Ia memukul keras dada Chanyeol tetapi kemudian mengusapnya, membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

Lama kemudian Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka. Ia mengusap sensual sudut bibir Baekhyun yang mengkilap, sebelum dengan sigap membawa tubuh Omega itu dalam gendongan lengannya yang kuat. Baekhyun segera meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan memeluk bahunya erat. Wajahnya terbenam di leher Chanyeol, menikmati aroma Alphanya yang menenangkan. Ia merasa seperti baru saja berjalan puluhan kilo meter, begitu melelahkan, tetapi ada Chanyeol sebagai oasisnya.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah sebab telah meninggalkan Omega mungil itu di atas ranjang mereka yang besar sendirian. Seharusnya Chanyeol memerintahkan salah seorang staf—setidaknya—untuk menemani anak itu. Melihat bagaimana takutnya Baekhyun pada kegelapan, Chanyeol juga sangat yakin bahwa anak itu tidak suka sesuatu yang dingin. "Apa ranjangnya terasa dingin?" tanya Chanyeol saat melangkah keluar pintu.

"Mm." Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali dan merengek, "Aku tidak suka ranjang itu. Rasanya sangat dingin karena Chanyeollie tidak bersamaku."

"Kita akan mengganti ranjangnya besok," tandas Chanyeol.

Selamat tinggal ranjang tak bersalah.

e)(o

Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkannya dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Sebuah luka cambuk.

Sehun bahkan tidak dapat menyebutnya sebagai luka sebab apa yang ia lihat menunjukkan lebih daripada itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit, seolah-olah ribuan paku dengan paksa ditancapkan ke kulit kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat jelas goresan-goresan memanjang dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda menghiasi tubuh Luhan lewat cara yang paling mengerikan. Mereka berwarna ungu tua, beberapa bahkan berwarna hitam pekat—seolah-olah berniat menegaskan pada Sehun bahwa luka itu baru ia dapat sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lalu.

Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan emosional yang menjeratnya. Seseorang telah dengan keji menggores luka pada tubuh Luhan, menodai milik Sehun yang indah. Luhan tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan seluruh luka sialan itu. Tidak peduli kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu, hal ini bahkan terlalu kejam untuk disebut sebagai hukuman. Sehun dapat merasakan darah perlahan mendidih di dalam tubuhnya. Pembuluh darahnya terasa berdenyut-denyut sangat cepat, menyulut api amarahnya tanpa usaha. Tidak pernah ia merasakan amarah sebesar ini seumur hidupnya, seakan ia sanggup menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di depannya.

Perlahan Sehun melangkah mendekat, tidak ingin membuatnya terkejut. Keningnya mengkerut dalam saat menemukan Luhan yang menangis. Kemudian ia berjongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang tergenang air. Suara tangis tertahan Luhan beradu dengan suara air pancuran, tetapi Sehun tidak berusaha untuk mematikan kerannya. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pelan-pelan mencengkram lembut dagu Luhan, membuat bocah itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini padamu?" tanya Sehun. Suaranya serak dan parau, hampir seperti bukan dirinya. Sehun menatap bola mata jernih itu, dan merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam melihat air matanya yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir. "Katakan padaku Luhan, siapa yang telah melakukan semua kekejaman ini padamu? Karena aku bersumpah atas namaku, aku akan melenyapkan siapa pun dia dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Tatapan mata Luhan diselimuti perasaan sedih dan kesepian yang mendalam. Lelaki itu mengulurkan satu tangannya, lalu dengan lembut menyentuh rahang Sehun yang berdenyut tegang. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum berbicara dengan begitu sedih, seakan ia tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya. "Kau... kau yang melakukannya."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya hingga matanya membelalak lebar. "Tidak mungkin," bisiknya. Matanya mengerjap kalap. Didorong rasa bingung yang luar biasa ia segera beringsut mundur dengan bola mata yang bergerak liar. Matanya menatap Luhan ketakutan dengan mulut yang berkali-kali menggumamkan kata tidak mungkin dan mustahil, seakan tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

Omega di dalam jiwa Luhan mengkeret, lari ke tempat jauh di sudut hatinya yang gelap dan dingin. Ia tidak menyukai reaksi Alpha itu atas kata-katanya, membuat air matanya kembali berlinangan. Sehun bersikap seperti tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, dan itu jelas membuatnya merasa tidak berharga. Dengan pelan Luhan menyentuh lengan kirinya, untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang indah pada Sehun. Ia terukir di sana, nampak berkilauan dalam balutan merah bata yang cantik. "Lihatlah," bisik Luhan.

Tanda berwujud kepala rusa yang sama percis dengan miliknya.

e)(o

Tiga hari berlalu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun mendatangi Mansion Phoenix. Bagai lenyap tertelan bumi ia bahkan tidak sekalipun menghubungi Chanyeol—atau setidaknya rekan satu timnya. Chanyeol telah berusaha menghubungi Sehun, tetapi seluruh akses yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan pria itu tiba-tiba saja terputus. Pada awalnya Chanyeol tidak menaruh curiga, tetapi saat para anggota memberitahukan tentang hilangnya jejak Sehun juga sikap pria itu yang tidak mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan dirinya, membuat ia pada akhirnya mencurigai pria itu.

"Sehun tidak menggunakan kalungnya sehingga kita tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya. Aku telah berusaha untuk mencarinya, bahkan meminta beberapa tim yang tinggal di luar Seoul untuk ikut mencari, tetapi mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun di mana pun," jelas Minseok panjang lebar. Pagi itu Minseok memilih berpakaian santai dengan hanya memakai kemeja hijau pastel, dan celana kain berwarna putih yang ditambahkan aksesoris berupa mafela berbahan antelas, tanpa jas beludru favoritnya.

"Dia sengaja menghilangkan jejak," ungkap Chanyeol. Wajahnya nampak datar tanpa emosi, namun ada sesuatu yang berkilat di bola matanya. "Kasus ini jelas berbeda dengan kasus Kai."

"Intuisiku mengatakan bahwa dia mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa buruannya," terka Minseok. "Meskipun itu hampir mustahil."

"Buruan ditangkap untuk disantap," tandas Chanyeol. Bola matanya bersinar terang, dan kilatan matanya menjadi lebih jelas terlihat; sebuah kilatan mengancam yang pasti akan membahayakan nyawa Sehun. "Jika benar rusa kecil itu yang telah membuat Sehun membangkang dariku, maka aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkannya tepat di depan kedua mata Sehun," lanjutnya.

Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah, merasa begitu terpengaruh meski ancaman itu jelas-jelas bukan ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ia menghela napas berat, dan berkata, "Kita masih akan tetap menunggu?"

"Hanya sampai akhir minggu," sahut Chanyeol. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dan menatap Minseok yang berdiri dua meter dari meja kerjanya. "Minseok, ganti pakaianmu."

Kepalanya meneleng, menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Memangnya kita akan ke mana?"

"Pemakaman."

e)(o

Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, yang mana membuat mereka nampak seperti akan menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Bola matanya bergulir memandang Chanyeol yang melangkah menuju tempatnya berada. Pria itu nampak luar biasa tampan dan berbahaya—selalu—dalam balutan celana kain hitam berbahan licin, serta kemeja hitam tipis yang memperlihatkan samar bagian tubuh berototnya, membuat Baekhyun memerah malu tanpa sebab. Namun, yang membuat bola matanya membelalak lebar dengan jantung berdebar hebat hingga jari-jari tangannya terasa dingin, dan kesemutan adalah karena tampilan baru pria itu.

Chanyeol mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam arang.

Pria itu berdiri tak acuh di samping Baekhyun, nampak begitu percaya diri dan santai, tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir gelisah, jari-jarinya gatal ingin menyentuh Chanyeol, tetapi rasa malunya membuat ia sungkan melakukan hal tersebut. Untuk mengalihkan rasa berdebar di dadanya yang hampir membuatnya meledak, ia memutuskan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain hanya untuk mendapati tatapan menggoda dari Minseok.

"Dia terlihat sangat panas!" Minseok berseru tanpa suara.

"Minseokie _hyung_!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berseru keras, membuat Chanyeol dan orang-orang memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya. Bocah itu nampak terkejut atas ucapannya sendiri. Dengan kikuk ia menggigit bibir dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Maafkan aku." Matanya memicing melihat Minseok yang terkikik girang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," balas Baekhyun gugup. Bulu matanya bergetar, nampak malu-malu memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Hari ini seperti biasa pria itu bangun lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Entah hal itu terjadi akibat Baekhyun yang pemalas, atau memang Chanyeol yang terbiasa memulai aktifitas di pagi-pagi buta. Pria itu menghilang selama lebih dari dua jam, sebelum akhirnya menemui Baekhyun di meja makan mereka yang besar. Hal itu telah terulang selama tiga hari belakangan, dan nampaknya akan terus terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak segera mengambil tindakan. Lain kali Baekhyun akan bertanya ke mana perginya pria itu, atau bahkan mungkin membuntutinya secara diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka bersiap pergi, seseorang berpakaian preman masuk dari pintu di ujung ruangan, nampak terburu-buru menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kita menemukan keberadaan Kai, Bos besar," lapor pria itu.

"Apa lokasinya akurat?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya." Pria itu mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kemudian matanya menatap Minseok, dengan satu tangan menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun. "Minseok, pergilah ke pemakaman bersama Baekhyun. Aku akan menyusul, segera."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti. Tetapi kemudian alisnya mengkerut dalam. "Sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya, siapa yang akan kita layat?"

"Kau tahu siapa," sahut Chanyeol tenang.

Saat itu entah mengapa bola mata Minseok melebar seketika. Minseok bahkan dengan segera menutup mulutnya seolah-olah merasa amat terkejut, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Omega itu berniat bertanya, tetapi Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mencengkram lehernya lembut untuk membuatnya mendongak menatap pria itu. Lalu tanpa peringatan bibirnya meraup bibir Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah ciuman dalam; membuat matanya terpejam seketika.

"Kau cantik pagi ini, seperti biasa," puji Chanyeol. Suaranya yang intens dan sensual sampai ke telinga Baekhyun, membuat objek dalam pelukannya tersipu malu dan tersenyum mendengar pujiannya yang tidak biasa.

Tangan-tangannya yang gatal dengan segera meraih leher Chanyeol, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mulutnya bersenang-senang di mulut Chanyeol, menikmati lumatannya yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Ia merengek dan mendesah lirih saat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya untuk meminta akses lidahnya. Rasanya seperti di negeri dongeng, kebahahiaan ini tidak pernah ada akhirnya. Baekhyun berharap mereka akan bersama untuk selamanya. Ia akan rajin berbuat baik dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar selalu memulangkan Chanyeol pada cintanya yang abadi, kapanpun pria itu merasa tersesat.

"Pergilah bersama Minseok, aku akan menyusul nanti," ujar Chanyeol saat bibir mereka telah terpisah.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Kepingan cokelat terang itu menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sorot mata bahagia, membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya hingga kaku tegang. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dengan serta merta tangannya menangkup rahang Chanyeol, membelainya lembut.

"Pergilah," bisik Chanyeol. Sebelum benar-benar melepas Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mencium kening Omega itu dalam.

e)(o

Buket bunga besar dengan wangi semerbak berada dalam pelukannya. Minseok bertanya tentang bunga apa yang paling disukai oleh ibunya, membuatnya bingung bukan main, tetapi ia tetap menjawab bahwa bunga favorit ibunya adalah bunga mawar dan tulip, sehingga Minseok memutuskan untuk menggunakan dua bunga tersebut.

Minseok membeli banyak kelopak mawar dan tulip yang nantinya akan mempercantik pusara. Mereka juga membuat buket bunga besar, yang saat ini tengah berada dalam pelukannya, membuatnya terasa indah dan romantis. Baekhyun masih belum tahu siapa yang berniat mereka temui, tetapi ia merasa amat senang, seakan ia begitu dekat dengan sesuatu yang dirindukannya.

Sejujurnya ia memang merindukan kakak dan kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol berjanji akan mempertemukan ia dengan orang tuanya. Tetapi hingga saat ini ia tidak juga bertemu dengan keduanya. Meski ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung, tetapi sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat merindukan mereka.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah ditinggal seorang diri di rumah, ini adalah waktu terlama ia berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, sehingga beliau selalu berada di sisinya dua puluh empat jam penuh. Meski cerewet, ibunya adalah bidadari dalam hidupnya. Sementara sang ayah, meski beliau memiliki segudang pekerjaan, tetapi ia tidak pernah lupa untuk memanjakan Baekhyun dengan limpahan kasing sayang.

Kakaknya Daehyun adalah jagoan dalam hidupnya. Ia tak ubahnya pahlawan super. Sedari kecil Daehyun telah memperlihatkan begitu banyak bakat dalam bela diri sehingga Baekhyun selalu merasa takjub dengan kemampuan kakaknya. Tetapi meski begitu Daehyun adalah seorang kakak yang penyayang. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya, dan setiap pulang bertugas bersama Phoenix ia selalu membelikannya sekantung penuh stroberi favoritnya.

Mereka tidak pernah lupa berlibur di akhir pekan, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Saat bersama, mereka akan menertawakan banyak hal, dan membayangkan angan-angan yang indah tentang mereka di masa depan. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya Daehyun adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Sekarang ditambah Chanyeol.

Ia selalu ingat pesan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa ketika seorang Omega telah memiliki seorang Alpha, maka Alpha itu akan menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Alpha itu akan menggantikan tugas orang tua, dan membimbingnya untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Ibunya juga mengatakan bahwa memiliki seorang Alpha artinya Omega itu akan memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Alphanya melebihi ikatan batin seorang ibu dengan anaknya. Mungkin sebab itulah Baekhyun merasa begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol bahkan di saat pertemuan kedua mereka. Ia juga selalu merasa terhubung dengan keluarganya saat tengah bersama pria itu.

Rasanya seperti telah mengenal ratusan ribu tahun.

"Kita sampai."

"Oh, benarkah?" Baekhyun menoleh ke balik kaca jendela mobil dan mendapati pemandangan berupa hamparan hijau yang luas dan asri. Ia menatap kembali Minseok dan melihat pria itu tengah memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ayo," ajak Minseok. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi senyumnya nampak aneh, seolah tidak datang dari hatinya.

Salah seorang supir membukakan pintu, lalu dengan semangat kakinya melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil. Desau angin dengan segera menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, membuatnya memejamkan mata seketika. Saat itu entah mengapa ia seperti merasakan pelukan hangat ibunya yang ia rindukan. "Mama." Ia segera membuka matanya, namun tidak menemukan siapa pun selain hamparan hijau luas. Ia tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa hal itu mungkin terjadi akibat ia yang terlalu merindukan ibunya.

Ie menoleh dan menemukan Minseok yang tengah berbicara pelan dengan Jaesuk. Dilihatnya mereka yang nampak serius, membuatnya tidak berani mengganggu. Matanya lalu melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan para pelayat lain tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun selain rombongan Phoenix.

Saat ia menengadah ke atas kepalanya nampak sebuah pagar beton raksasa dan megah bertuliskan nama pemakaman tersebut. Matanya kemudian kembali menyapu hamparan hijau luas di depannya, dan entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang sekaligus lega.

Pemakaman ini begitu hijau dan asri. Pepohonan kamboja besar tertanam strategis di sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman. Rumputnya hijau muda dan terawat, bahkan di sekeliling pohon nampak ditanami bermacam bunga berwarna-warni yang membuatnya terlihat semakin indah. Seluruh pusara dirawat dengan baik dan sepertinya selalu dengan sengaja dipenuhi bunga-bunga segar. Pencahayaannya pun melimpah, sehingga Baekhyun yakin orang-orang yang meninggali tempat ini akan merasa begitu tenang dan bahagia dalam tidur panjangnya. Ia lalu kembali menoleh menatap Minseok saat merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu di pundaknya.

"Ayo, Baekhyun." Minseok menghelanya lembut dalam gandengan tangannya yang erat. Wajahnya nampak kaku, menatap ke depan. Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca dari sela kacamata yang dipakainya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah ringan melewati gerbang yang terbuka begitu lebar. Mereka semakin dalam memasuki area pemakaman, melewati banyak pepohonan tinggi menjulang berdaun rimbun, di mana burung-burung nampak bernyanyi, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia merasa semakin dekat dengan sesuatu, dan saat mereka sampai di hamparan padang rumput berisikan ratusan pusara, matanya langsung tertancap ke arah dua buah pusara besar di mana para Phoenix berdiri penuh protokol di sekelilingnya.

"Minseokie _hyung_ , sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita jenguk?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia memeluk lengan Minseok tidak kalah erat, dan menyernyit saat sinar matahari menyinari tepat ke matanya.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita telah sampai," sahut Minseok.

Mereka kemudian melangkah semakin jauh. Baekhyun menatap para Phoenix yang memberi mereka ruang untuk melihat dua pusara tersebut, dan dirinya merasa bingung mendapati Minseok yang melepaskan gandengan tangannya lalu melangkah mundur hingga hanya dirinya yang berdiri di antara dua pusara tersebut. Wajahnya menoleh menatap penuh tanya Minseok yang nampak berusaha tegar. Ia menelan ludah susah payah saat sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan mampir di kepalanya. Sembari menggeleng berulang kali, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Minseok dan membuka mulutnya. "Mi-Minseokie _hyung_ , a-ada apa?"

"Baekhyun," mulai Minseok. Suaranya begitu parau, seakan ia merasa begitu berat untuk menyampaikan. Tetapi dengan segenap hatinya, ia kembali membuka mulut dan berkata, "Ini adalah Ayah, Ibu, dan kakakmu Daehyun."

"A-apa?" bisiknya. Satu kakinya melangkah mundur, dan buket bunga dalam pelukannya jatuh membentur tanah.

Sorot mata anak itu nampak kosong, sementara raut wajahnya menunjukkan kehampaan yang mendalam, membuat Minseok merasa sakit melihatnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu ringan, seperti selembar daun kering yang dapat diterbangkan angin kapan saja. Ia menatap wajah Minseok dan Jaesuk bergantian, berharap mereka tengah membuat lelucon bodoh untuk mengelabui dirinya, tetapi air muka mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap kaku tegang seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan linglung Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali menghadap dua pusara besar di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kepalanya terasa kosong. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mendengar suara apa pun di sekelilingnya, seolah hanya ada dirinya dan dua pusara di depannya. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu ringan—atau barangkali mengawang—saat ia pelan-pelan mendekati salah satu dari dua pusara tersebut.

Jari-jari tangannya yang gemetar dan beku terulur untuk menyentuh bagian pusara yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Sementara matanya bergulir perlahan untuk menatap nisan di mana nama ayah dan ibunya terukir. Saat itu barulah sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan menyerbu jantungnya, membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa. Omega di dalam jiwanya melolong putus asa, berlari menjauh ke sudut tergelap dan terkosong di dalam jiwanya.

Rasanya seperti seseorang telah menyabut nyawanya secara paksa.

"Pusara kedua orang tuamu disatukan atas permintaan mereka sendiri, sementara milik Daehyun berada tepat di samping keduanya. Selama seminggu ini kami telah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Daehyun, tapi ia kehilangan begitu banyak darah dan mengalami komplikasi. Ia sempat koma selama dua hari sebelum akhirnya dinyatakan meninggal," jelas Minseok. Suaranya terdengar gemetar, seolah ia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Sayang, suara Minseok hanya terdengar samar di telinga Baekhyun, hampir tidak terdengar. Kenyataan ini begitu membingungkannya, memukul akal sehatnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini harus terjadi, karena seingatnya orang tua serta kakaknya masih hidup dan tengah menunggu kedatangannya di rumah. Ia mungkin tengah bermimpi buruk, meski ini terasa terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai mimpi. Dengan lembut jari-jarinya menyentuh kedua pusara itu secara bersamaan, membelainya hati-hati, tidak ingin menyakitinya sedikitpun.

Matanya berkedip cepat dengan kening mengernyit dalam saat ia merasakan lututnya yang gemetaran hebat hingga tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja. Baekhyun biar bagaimana pun tidak berusaha untuk bangkit, atau bahkan mengubah posisinya. Justru, ia dengan segera meringkuk dan memeluk pusara orang tuanya erat. Matanya menatap pusara itu dengan seluruh rasa rindu yang meledak di hatinya, mengusapnya lembut seolah itu adalah wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jerit tangis seseorang yang begitu mememakkan telinga. Tangisnya begitu memilukan, menyanyat-nyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Seakan-akan tangis itu ingin menegaskan perasaan putus asa dan rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Tetapi ia segera tersadar bahwa suara jerit tangis itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu menderita. Hatinya penuh sesak oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan perih. Akal sehatnya bersikeras untuk menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini tetapi hatinya menolak.

Rasanya begitu sakit, tidak tertahankan. Seberapa keras ia menjerit dan berteriak, rasa sakitnya tidak serta merta hilang begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata dan terkotori tanah perlahan mendongak menatap taburan kelopak mawar dan tulip yang berjatuhan. Matanya lalu mengerjap mendapati sinar matahari yang menyemburat hingga membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk menghalau cahaya, dan termangu saat sinar matahari dengan perlahan berubah menjadi putih, lalu pudar hingga menjadi ruang keluarga rumahnya yang dipenuhi cahaya.

Sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

Ia melihat ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya berkumpul di dapur terbuka mereka yang mengarah langsung pada ruang keluarga dan taman belakang rumah. Suasananya nampak meriah dalam balutan kesederhanaan. Mereka kompak mengenakan topi ulang tahun, serta meniup terompet untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Ibunya menyalakan lilin-lilin di atas kue ulang tahun sembari tersenyum hangat padanya, sementara ayah dan kakanya terlihat terus meniupkan terompet di tangan mereka. Ia ingat betul bahwa hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang tepat menginjak usia delapan belas. Tetapi hari itu tidak ada Daehyun dalam pesta.

Aneh, rasanya begitu nyata. Ia dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas; tertawa dan bahagia. Tangannya berusaha menggapai mereka yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, tetapi mereka tidak menggubrisnya. Ia bahkan menjerit setengah sinting, dan memanggil-manggil mereka putus asa tetapi mereka justru terasa semakin menjauh dari tangannya. Air matanya terasa berlinangan, dan dalam sekejab seluruh gambaran itu menghilang hingga kembali menampilkan cahaya sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Hatinya berdenyut ribut, menginginkan gambaran lain. Kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang datang mendekat. Itu adalah wajah penuh kasih ibunya yang mendekat padanya, yang kemudian berganti menjadi wajah penuh senyum milik ayahnya, hingga kemudian berganti kembali menyerupai wajah tampan kakaknya. Tetapi kemudian ia dapat melihat wajah ketiganya dengan jelas sebelum akhirnya mereka memudar dan berganti menjadi wajah Chanyeol.

Itu benar-benar Chanyeol.

Pria itu meraih tubuh penuh tanah milik Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, hingga bocah itu meringkuk aman dalam lindungan lengannya yang kuat. Ia dengan segera membawa tungkai kakinya menjauh dari pusara. Tidak ingin membiarkan Omeganya semakin jatuh tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang bisa saja membuatnya gila. Mungkin, batinnya belum siap menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpa pada keluarganya.

Buket bunga tergeletak di antara dua pusara yang terselimuti kelopak mawar dan tulip, membuatnya nampak begitu indah di bawah sorot kilau matahari.

e)(o

Baekhyun kehilangan jiwanya.

Ia tidak berbicara, atau melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan. Sekarang setiap tengah malam ia akan berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya, membuat seluruh penghuni Mansion terjaga dan mengkhawatirkannya. Minseok, Jaesuk serta beberapa staf akan memenuhi kamar untuk menanti perintah, sementara Chanyeol duduk sembari memangku Baekhyun yang meringkuk lemah dan terus menangis tanpa henti.

Sarapannya selalu berakhir di tong sampah, sementara makanan yang berhasil ditelan mulutnya akan kembali termuntankan karena perutnya yang bermasalah. Sore hari saat Chanyeol kembali pulang dari kantor—sebab ia telah lama meninggalkan kantor sementara ia memiliki banyak pertemuan dan tanggungan—ia akan menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk termenung di depan dinding kaca besar kamar mereka. Selama sebulan terakhir hanya itu kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan di sore hari. Chanyeol juga membelikan Baekhyun kursi roda selama masa pemulihan dari trauma berat yang dideritanya untuk memudahkannya dalam berkativitas.

Jika seseorang bertanya apakah ia merasa sedih dengan apa yang saat ini tengah dialami oleh Baekhyun, maka ia akan menjawab bahwa ia ikut menderita untuk lelaki itu. Semakin hari berat badannya semakin berkurang, membuat Chanyeol semakin berhati-hati setiap kali menggendong tubuhnya yang seringan kapas. Tubuhnya tidak menerima nutrisi yang cukup, sementara stres berat yang dideritanya terus-menerus menggerogoti pikirannya, bahkan sampai membuatnya mengalami kerontokan rambut.

Malam itu saat Minseok selesai menyisir rambut Baekhyun, dan menangis tertahan mendapati begitu banyak rambut tertinggal di sisir yang digunakannya, ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang melangkah memasuki kamar dengan tampilan luar biasa menawan. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja linen sutra putih yang dua kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, dan lengan mansetnya sengaja digulung sampai siku. Kemeja itu dimasukan ke dalam celana kain gelap yang dipadukan dengan sepasang sepatu hitam formal. Rambutnya dengan sengaja dipulas menggunakan sedikit gel, membuatnya nampak segar dan percaya diri.

Tetapi yang mencuri seluruh atensi Minseok adalah air mukanya yang nampak cerah dan dipenuhi tekad; seolah pria itu datang dengan membawa sesuatu yang besar. Dengan serta merta Minseok berjalan ke tepi untuk membiarkan Chanyeol menemui kekasih hatinya. Baekhyun masih termangu seperti biasa, memandang keluar dinding kaca di mana malam ini Chanyeol membiarkan dinding yang sebenarnya adalah pintu itu terbuka lebar hingga angin dapat dengan leluasa keluar masuk menyibak helaian tirai. Matanya memandang jauh ke langit luas di mana malam itu bulan dan gemerlap bintang nampak berkilau terang lebih daripada biasanya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol lembut. Pria itu menarik pelan kursi rodanya hingga anak itu menghadap ke arahnya yang berjongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai. Membuat mereka nampak seperti siluet yang indah.

Bola mata mereka beradu pandang, menyelami tatapan satu sama lain. Sepasang keping cokelat jernih itu memandang jauh ke dalam kepingan abu-abu terang di depannya untuk membiarkan dirinya jatuh tenggelam pada tatapannya yang memikat. Hanya dengan melihat wajah itu ia hidup. Kehadirannya terasa amat berarti. Baekhyun merasa bahwa jika saja Chanyeol tidak menyelamatkannya saat itu, membawanya jauh pergi, maka mungkin saat ini tubuhnya telah terbujur kaku di samping pusara keluarganya.

Air matanya lagi-lagi menetes, jatuh membasahi pipinya untuk kesekian kali. Tanpa lelah ia menangis sepanjang hari, dari siang ke malam tak pernah sekalipun terlewatkan. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, tetapi air matanya tak pernah lelah untuk mengalir. Kadang ia berpikir kapan air matanya mengering? Kapan perasaan sakit ini akan menghilang seperti buih? Padahal dengan setulus hati ia telah merelakan kepergian keluarganya yang begitu ia cintai.

Kemudian ia ingat bahwa mungkin seluruh rasa sakit itu datang dari penyesalannya yang mendalam. Ia menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya. Ia menyesal karena berpikir mereka baik-baik saja. Ia menyesal tidak segera mencari keberadaan mereka, tetapi justru tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan seorang diri. Ia begitu menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya tetapi ia sadar bahwa hal itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk dilakukan. Lalu harus dengan cara apa agar ia dapat menebus rasa sesalnya yang begitu menyiksa ini?

"Baekhyun, apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara berat Chanyeol berhasil menarik kembali kesadarannya, membuatnya mengerjap dan menatap pria itu yang nampak masih setia berlutut di depannya. Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya, mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang. Sejumput rambut diraihnya untuk kemudian ia selipkan ke balik telinganya. Lalu tangan itu membelai pipinya yang mulai tirus, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seketika merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Alphanya.

" _Aboenim_ dan _Eomonim_ —"

Seketika saja matanya terbuka, menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Hatinya segera diserbu perasaan haru mendengar bagamaina Chanyeol memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan begitu hangat. Tangisnya kembali pecah, lalu dengan serta merta ia menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Mereka telah memercayakan dirimu padaku, dan aku bersumpah atas namaku, bukan sebagai Phoenix melainkan menantu mereka, untuk tidak merusak kepercayaan mereka terhadapku," ungkap Chanyeol. Matanya menunjukkan tekad dan kesungguhan yang kuat, membuat Baekhyun semakin tersedu-sedan. "Sekarang kau menjadi tanggung jawabku Baekhyun. Aku akan menjagamu, dan menjadi walimu yang sah." Lalu Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Baekhyun dalam, membuat Omega itu memejamkan matanya damai.

"Kita akan menikah."

Baekhyun begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat tersebut. Air matanya berlomba-lomba mengalir melewati pipinya seperti keran bocor. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin terasa di jarinya, membuatnya dengan segera menunduk. Ia begitu terkesiap menemukan cincin perak dengan berlian sederhana nampak tersemat di jari manisnya. Baekhyun ingat betul bahwa cincin ini adalah cincin pernikahan milik ibunya. Perasaannya menjadi campur aduk, membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan serta merta ia memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, lalu menangis keras di bahunya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata-kata, sehingga ia hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu tersiksa ia dapat tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan Chanyeol; bermimpi indah tentang keluarganya yang telah bahagia.

to be continued

cuap-cuap:

NIKAAAAAAH MAAAAK. azek.

elap keringet dulu.

YEAAAAYYY nikah, bulan madu, naena, hamil, terusssss eh eh eh maz Kai sama maz Sehun pakabar-_- oke berarti skip dulu bagian bulan madu etc-nya ehehehehehehe

btw ini sinetron banget, ya? ampe udah mau ngalah-ngalahin cinta fitri pas adegan nangisnya (kayak nonton aja lo) wkwk chanyeollie romantis banget pake nyematin cincin diam-diam gitu :**** mbaul bayangin rambutnya di So I Married My Anti Fan tapi warnanya hitam legam owooooo *ㅅ*

terima kasih teruntuk lagu yang sudah menemani siang dan malamQ, ketcup mesra dulu :*

Taeyeon - Time Walking On Memory

GD feat Jennie Kim - Black

lagu mbak teyon memang juara (tepok tangan dulu). bikin air mata ini mengucur deras. sampai-sampai mbaul nulis bagian dikuburan itu sambil mewek, itupun cuma gara-gara denger bagian lalalala lalalala sama otokayo ijen berkali-kali itu -_- cuma lalalala dan otoke tapi rasanya menusuk langsung ke kokoro hiks/garuk tembok/

lagunya kayak gini artinya geng.

aku masih mendengar suaramu

aku masih merasakan sentuhanmu

hari ini aku tinggal di jejakmu

aku masih melihat bayanganmu

aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatanmu

skip ke lalala

lalalala lalalala

sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

lalalala lalalala

sadezzz.

tempo lagunya juga nggak lambat kok, dan kalo denger lagu ini mbaul langsung ngebayangin matahari, pepohonnan, bunga, ala ala musim semi gitu LoL makanya baekhyunnya nangis tiduran di pusara sambil disinari matahari dan taburan bunga-bunga. mantafffff

kasian ih baekhyun sekarang yatim piatu hiks ANIYA WAE OTOKEH

(ini curcol) menurut mbaul, di album My Voice dia ini lagu paling menyanyat hati itu ya lagu Time Walking On Memory ini. Dari pertama denger itu mbaul langsung gemes dengernya hiks (btw ternyata si mbaul no hate teyon ya. enggak hate si soalnya lagunya mantep2, dan suaranya juga sedap. cuma ya gitu, kalo dia udah bikin sensasi ala-ala, suka langsung hate gitu ampe ngalah2in hatersnya.)

EHHHHH.

gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? mengecewakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya~

tulis kesan dan pesan kalian ya geng! (udah kayak biodata binder aja anjir)

udah sebulan, semoga gak sampe tiga bulan kayak bang toyib. buset. makasih loh **realsv27** udah mengingatkan :**** mbaul sebenernya nulis ini tiga hari doang fffft yang bikin ngaret itu karena mata mbaul bermasalah. untuk kalian yang matanya gak mines, jaga mata kalian ya, istirahatin mata kalian jangan mantengin gadget mulu(fangirlingan nonstop), sering2 makan sayuran sama buah, kasih pencahayaan yang cukup untuk mata kalian kalau lagi baca, sering-sering cuci mata(liat oppa contohnya) dan hindari mata dari sinar biru. mbaul yang suka makan sayur sama buah aja minus nih huhuhuhuhu

ini nulisnya pake sistem kebut tiga malam. maklum nulisnya di hp jadi bisa nulis di mana aja dan kapan aja. update juga dari hp kok.

sebenernya tadinya mau diposting setelah lebaran/ditabok/ untuk ngilangin perasaan kesel di hati ini hmmm kenapa si? soalnya nih kemarin ff ini lagi-lagi dibilang mirip ff si ini si itu, lagi-lagi disamain sama mangaka yang mbaul baca aja belum pernah. mbaul kesel sama diri sendiri, karena kayaknya ide cerita ini sudah terlalu mainstrem hiks.

makanya disama-samain mulu.

coba kamu tanya author lain, mereka pasti pengennya ff mereka itu dicap original, karena kalo ff kita dijiplak orang kan kita pasti sakit hati(?) terus yang ngejiplak pasti merasa malu hati(?)

lah curhat lagi ya hehehehehe banyak sih yang mau dicurhatin.

curhat terakhir: tolong jangan bangga sama viewers yutub.

ekhem.

buat siapa pun kamu yang suka bangga2in itu, ops. pertanyaan ini:

"legend2, pas kemarin mereka comeback lo kemana aja, pas udah bubar aja langsung sok bilang legend."

bodoh banget ya dia. mau bubar, mau lagunya gak laku kek, kalo memang legend ya legend aja. kenapa? karena Wonder Girls udah pernah bikin sejarah. orang-orang yang bilang legend itu juga pasti bukan datang dari fandomnya doang, tapi juga dari fandom lain, semata-mata untuk memberi semangat. gitu. ㄱㅈㄱㅈ

ya terus sekarang kalo exo menang daesang sampe empat kali itu salah lee sooman dongsaeng gitu? salah icing yak gak pulang-pulang? salah SBS yang bikin saluran TV SBS-IN tapi cuma buat TV kabel? salah monggu, vivi, toben yang kerjaannya bermanja-manja di selangkangan oppa? salah siapa coy?

ya ampun daripada semakin khilaf ffft mending curhatnya udahan sampai di sini aja. salam kangen dari mbaul untuk para readersnim setia. tapi kalo mau bergosip chat aja wkwk

untuk projek lima musim CHANBAEK tunggu aja oke, kita ketemu di musim dingin yeye lalala yeyeyeye lalalala

thank chu and I love you readersnim, luv!


	9. Chapter 9: Kenangan Meninggali Ingatan

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

Hukum cambuk.

Dahulu kala sebuah hukuman gelap datang dan diturunkan kepada para mereka yang memiliki tugas sebagai pembuat keturunan, atau dalam kasus ini; seorang Omega. Saat itu keberadaan para dominan dalam klan lebih sedikit dibandingkan para pembuat keturunan.

Mereka mengalami krisis besar. Perang yang berlarut-larut, serta sedikitnya dari para Omega yang dapat melahirkan seorang dominan menjadi penyebab dari krisis tersebut. Mereka banyak melahirkan carrier, yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi seorang penggoda. Banyak dari para dominan yang berpaling dari takdir mereka untuk kemudian bersetubuh dengan Omega lain, hanya demi menunjukkan posisi mereka.

Pada malam yang kelam, Omega yang telah memiliki seorang Alpha akan meraung dan merubah diri mereka menjadi seekor srigala. Hal itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk membuat tubuh mereka menjadi sedikit lebih kebal menerima hukum cambuk. Ketika mereka telah kehabisan tenaga, para Omega akan kembali ke wujud manusia mereka namun dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh mereka dibaluri guratan merah pekat yang meninggalkan jejak darah. Leluhur murka, mengirim hukuman cambuk kepada para Omega yang tidak dapat menjaga kesetiaan sang Alpha. Hal itu seakan menjadi pembantaian masal bagi kaum carrier. Semakin lama kekuatan mereka untuk berubah menjadi semakin berkurang. Pengkhianatan dan kenyataan pahit tentang mereka yang tidak diinginkan membuat srigala di dalam jiwa mereka menghilang, hingga pada akhirnya membuat mereka ikut mati.

Tetapi jaman telah berubah. Para srigala berhenti berevolusi. Mereka meninggalkan kebiasaan lama hingga tidak ada jejak-jejak srigala dari diri mereka selain sifat binatang yang mereka miliki, juga ruh lain yang tersembunyi jauh di dasar jiwa mereka. Sialnya, hukum cambuk itu tidak pernah berakhir. Para dominan semakin berkuasa, dan bertindak otoriter, tetapi hanya sedikit dari mereka yang berkhianat. Meski begitu, masih saja ada Omega yang bernasib sial.

Salah satunya adalah Luhan.

Luhan telah menjalani hukumannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sehari setelah ia mendapatkan tanda pada lengannya—di mana sebelumnya ia bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serbuan para pengikut Han Zhuo yang kelaparan—ia justru harus kembali mendapatkan rasa sakit dari cambuk tak kasat mata. Malam itu sekujur tubuhnya terbakar, hingga tak lama memunculkan guratan-guratan merah mengerikan yang membuatnya demam dan menangis sepanjang malam.

Rasanya begitu sakit, seperti sekarat, tetapi terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan saat mengetahui bahwa hal tersebut terjadi akibat dari sebuah pengkhianatan.

Meski pahit, Luhan menelan seluruh kekecewaannya dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak dapat menyalahkan takdirnya. Lama kemudian, Luhan telah terbiasa dengan seluruh rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Pernah di malam saat ia terkena demam tinggi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan perasaan seperti terbakar, hingga akhirnya kembali memunculkan guratan merah. Lukanya tidak pernah sempat kering, beberapa bahkan mengeluarkan nanah yang membuat Luhan harus selalu mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang.

"Xiao Lu... sstt... bangunlah," bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Perlahan kelopak mata Luhan terbuka, dan nampak terkejut saat mendapati wajah tampan Sehun berada di depannya. Bukan mimpi. Alpha itu bahkan sekarang selalu tidur dengan memeluknya erat. "Kau bermimpi buruk, lagi?" tanya Sehun sembari menghapus dengan lembut air mata di sudut matanya lalu mencium keningnya dalam untuk membuatnya tenang.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dan menggigit bibir saat Sehun mulai melakukan kebiasaannya di setiap pagi, yaitu menciumi sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu akan memulainya dari bibir, wajah lalu sampai ke paha bagian dalam, hingga akhirnya berakhir pada kakinya. Perlakuan lembut Sehun kepadanya bagaikan obat penyembuh. Perlahan luka cambuk di sekujur tubuhnya mengering dan pudar, digantikan dengan kulit baru yang masih rentan dan berwarna kemerahan.

"Sehun," rintihnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan dari hisapan intens Sehun di puncak dadanya. "Sehun—ohh!" Luhan melenguh dan menjambak rambut Sehun saat pria itu enggan berhenti.

Sehun membawanya jauh dari Phoenix dan Han Zhuo, bahkan rela menjadi buronan demi dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun melakukan semua ini karena pria itu juga mencintainya, atau hanya karena rasa kasihan dan penyesalan yang membuatnya merasa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Cukup Sehun!" sentak Luhan.

Wajah Sehun terangkat dari paha Luhan, mendekat pada Omeganya yang nampak akan segera menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun cemas. Tangannya membelai rambut Luhan lalu segera membawa tubuh gemetar itu dalam dekapannya yang aman.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini hanya karena merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua luka yang aku derita," ucap Luhan sembari memukuli dada Sehun keras. "Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!"

"Hei." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan untuk membuat lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. Manik mata Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan bergantian, lalu tersenyum saat menemukan pemicunya. "Kau pikir aku melakukan semua ini hanya karena aku kasihan padamu? Jika kau begitu penasaran Xiao Lu, aku Sehun, melakukan semua ini hanya karena satu alasan... aku mencintaimu," jelasnya yang sontak membuat Luhan menangis keras dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan itu dari kemarin!" pekik Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu," lanjutnya parau.

"Seseorang harus mencari waktu yang tepat Xiao Lu. Lagi pula, kau seharusnya sudah tahu tanpa harus kuberi tahu," balas Sehun tenang sembari menciumi bahunya yang terbuka. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, dan membawanya turun dari ranjang mereka.

"Kenapa kau menggendongku? Memangnya kita mau ke mana, Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Tangannya mengalung di bahu lebar Sehun, dan matanya mengerjap, menatap pria itu bingung.

"Menemui Phoenix," sahut Sehun tegang. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan pelukan Luhan yang semakin mengerat. "Tapi sebelum itu, ada urusan lain yang tidak kalah penting..." sambungnya misterius.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Luhan takut. Ia tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun, mencari perlindungan.

"Hal itu... mandi bersamamu tentu saja," kekeh Sehun.

PLAK

Luhan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memukul kepala Sehun. "Sehun bodoh, aku pikir hal penting itu apa!" pekik Luhan kesal. Wajahnya merona merah, tahu benar maksud tersembunyi di balik kata mandi bersama tersebut. "Dasar mesum!"

"Aku tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

e)(o

 _Jongin berjalan menyurusi lorong gelap losmen yang kemudian membawanya pada cahaya. Matanya memicing, menatap langit luas di mana pagi menjelang dan sang surya mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sembari berdehem dan meludah untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering ia berjalan turun menyusuri anak tangga, dan menjauh dari losmen tempatnya menghabiskan malam panas bersama Kyungsoo. Mesin mobilnya bergaung gagah, dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan halaman losmen. Diam-diam pria itu berharap agar urusannya cepat usai, dengan begitu ia dapat dengan segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya._

 _Perjalanan menuju rumah mewah Mike membutuhkan waktu selama sekitar tiga puluh menit. Ia harus melewati jalanan aspal besar di mana di sekelilingnya hanya ada hutan. Mike adalah seorang pembisnis, sekaligus penyuplai narkoba jaringan internasional di mana ia telah memperluas jaringannya dengan menjalin hubungan bisnis bersama Chanyeol selama lima tahun terakhir. Keduanya hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, tetapi Chanyeol menasehati Jongin untuk tetap waspada pada pria itu._

 _"Kai, sudah lama aku menunggumu, akhirnya kau datang juga!"_

 _Jongin keluar dari dalam mobil, dan tidak terkejut mendapati Mike dengan pakaian perlente favoritnya menyambut ia tepat di halaman depan rumahnya yang besar. Tungkai kaki Jongin melangkah lebar, sepintas melirik belasan anak buah Mike yang berdiri siaga di sekeliling halaman._

 _"Aku terjebak macet, beberapa kambing menahanku," ujar Jongin._

 _Mike tertawa keras. "Mereka salah satu hal yang tidak dapat aku singkirkan. Mereka sudah menjadi bagian yang tidak dapat terpisahkan dari pulau ini. Tapi aku ucapkan selamat datang untukmu," ucap Mike. Suaranya dipenuhi kegembiraan. Kakinya kemudian melangkah menghampiri Jongin sembari menyodorkan botol berisikan bir segar yang Jongin ambil dengan senang hati. Satu tangan Mike masuk ke saku celananya saat ia menyeringai, dan menatap Jongin yang nampak sedikit berantakan. "Kau suka wanita lokalnya? Semalam pasti panas sekali. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas."_

 _"Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut jika tahu siapa teman tidurku semalam," sahut Jongin sebelum meminum alkoholnya._

 _"Pasti dia begitu menarik," timpal Mike. "Seharusnya semalam kita adakan pesta perpisahan. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal karena tidak melakukannya."_

 _Jongin mendengus geli, ingin mengatakan lebih, tetapi ia khawatir kata-katanya akan membuat nyawa Kyungsoo terancam. Mulut botol berada tepat di depan bibir penuhnya saat ia menatap halaman rumah Mike yang asri dan melanjutkan, "Pagi tadi kau meneleponku, mengatakan sesuatu tentang bisnis. Bisnis apa yang kau maksud?"_

 _"Langsung pada intinya seperti biasa," kekeh Mike. Pria itu berdecak sembari mengangguk, kemudian memberikan botol bir miliknya pada salah seorang pelayan. "Kudengar kau adalah kurir barang kepercayaan Phoenix, dan karena hal itu aku ingin memintamu untuk mengantarkan barangku ke alamat yang telah aku tentukan."_

 _"Jadi ini perjalanan bisnis yang kau maksud," cibir Jongin. "Bagaimana dengan anak buahmu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat kau andalkan?"_

 _"Begitulah, aku belum memiliki kaki tangan yang sanggup membawa barang ini sendirian tanpa lecet. Tetapi sepertinya kau mampu," kekeh Mike. Ia menoleh ke balik bahunya, dan memberi isyarat pada dua orang pengawalnya untuk membawakan barang yang akan Jongin antarkan ke suatu tempat._

 _Dua orang pria berkepala botak dan bertubuh tinggi besar mengangkut sebuah kantong biru berukuran besar lalu membawanya tepat ke hadapan Jongin. Mereka berdiri di sisi kantong, siap membukanya, tetapi urung ketika Jongin menaikkan satu tangan di udara dan menyela. Mike mendongak menatap Jongin heran, lalu melangkah lebih dekat pada kantong di depannya._

 _"Kenapa Kai? Aku ingin memperlihatkan barang yang harus kau antarkan—"_

 _"Jika kau ingin aku menjadi kurir barangmu, maka kau harus mengikuti aturanku," potong Jongin._

 _"Apa aturannya?" tanya Mike._

 _"Pertama, berat barang tidak boleh lebih dari empat puluh enam kilogram. Kedua, barang yang kotor harus ditaruh dibagasi. Terakhir, aku tidak ingin tahu jenis barang apa yang kuantar," jelas Jongin. Ia meminum bir di botolnya sampai tandas, lalu menaruhnya di atas nampan yang disodorkan oleh salah seorang pelayan._

 _"Wow," gumam Mike kagum. Pria itu menyeringai sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku, dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Aku suka. Aku sangat suka cara kerjamu, benar-benar cepat dan bersih." Kemudian Mike memerintahkan anak buahnya agar segera menimbang barang tersebut untuk memperlihatkan pada Jongin angka yang menunjukkan bahwa berat barang tersebut berada pas di angka empat puluh enam kilogram._

 _"Jadi kapan aku pergi?" tanya Jongin._

 _"Sekarang juga, tentu saja," sahut Mike. Ia kembali memberi isyarat pada para pengawalnya, membuat mereka dengan sigap mengangkut kantong besar itu untuk mereka masukkan ke bagasi mobil._

 _Matanya menatap wajah Mike yang nampak berseri-seri, tetapi kemudian pandangannya segera turun saat mengetahui pria itu tengah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Senang berbisnis dengan Phoenix. Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya jika kau telah pulang nanti. Terakhir, jaga baik-baik barangku."_

 _"Tentu," balas Jongin._

 _Mereka kemudian berjabat tangan erat, dan menatap satu sama lain._

Jongin berdecak, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Mike tujuh jam lalu. Ia ingat betul bahwa kilatan mata pria itu terlihat lain dari sebelumnya. Seolah pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu; dan hal itu pastilah bukan sesuatu yang baik. Jongin telah berusaha keras untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan Phoenix, tetapi ponselnya tidak mendapatkan sinyal dan bahkan sekarang mati akibat kehabisan batrai. Mike seolah sengaja membawanya jauh dari kota, sebab jalanan di depannya hanya menunjukkan jurang, dan lembah.

"Akh, sial!" umpat Jongin, memukul setir mobilnya keras.

Mobilnya mulai kehabisan bahan bakar, dan ia belum mengganti ban sejak memutuskan untuk pergi. Sembari menenggak botol bir terakhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengganti ban dengan berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia tidak peduli, sebab sekalipun dirinya membawa ribuan kambing ke tempat ini, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang protes. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak buah Mike takut untuk membawa barang ini sendirian. Dari apa yang Jongin rasakan selama dua hari terakhir, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda musuh.

"Salah seorang Phoenix seharusnya menemukanku," gumam Jongin sembari meraba dadanya, tetapi ia terkesiap saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Brengsek! Di mana kalungku?" Kemudian ia ingat pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo, saat lelaki itu menarik kalungnya lalu menyimpannya di dalam boxer-nya. "Sialan, aku tidak memakai boxer-ku. Kutinggalkan di losmen sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk Kyungsoo."

Benar, meninggalkan boxer bekas untuk sebuah kenang-kenangan memang terdengar sangat konyol.

Tidak ingin mengambil pusing, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan kalung tersebut. Dengan segera ia keluar dari dalam mobil, lalu memicingkan mata saat mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Tempat ini hanya dipenuhi jurang, Jongin tidak dapat melihat ada kota atau tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya ada jalanan berkelok di depannya, dan ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Jika saja Kyungsoo di sini, aku benar-benar frustasi tiba bisa mengeluarkan spermaku," dengus Jongin. "Mungkin sekarang dia tengah berjemur di suatu tempat sambil menunggu kedatanganku, atau mungkin bahkan dia sedang beronani sambil membayangkan wajah tampanku," gumamnya percaya diri.

Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju bagasi mobil untuk mengambil dongkrak, dan ban. Ia membuka pintu bagasinya, dan mengernyit saat mendapati kantung biru di dalamnya bergerak-gerak lemah. Jongin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli, dan tidak ingin mengetahui pada barang apa yang dibawanya. Jadi ia mengabaikan gerakan tersebut dan hanya mengambil dongkrak serta ban, kemudian kembali menutup pintu bagasinya. Beberapa kali hidungnya menyernyit dengan kening mengkerut dalam. Ia merasa seperti mencium sesuatu yang begitu familiar, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Mungkin karena aku belum mandi selama dua hari?" terka Jongin sembari membaui tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengganti ban. Tetapi secepat kilat pria itu membuang dongkrak di tangannya dan bangkit menuju bagasi mobil. Jongin dengan kalap membuka pintu bagasi, dan menarik ikatan kantung biru di dalamnya.

Tubuhnya kaku tegang saat menemukan apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo!"

e)(o

Keadaan berangsur-angsur membaik. Tidak ada lagi makanan yang terbuang pada tong sampah, atau bahkan kloset emas Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah menemukan ketenangannya, dan Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena hal itu datang dari sesuatu yang begitu sederhana; cincin di jari manisnya. Berat tubuhnya terus bertambah hingga mencapai berat tubuhnya terdahulu. Bahkan pipinya telah kembali menjadi gemuk, membuat Chanyeol sering menghadiahinya gigitan gemas pada bagian tersebut. Rambutnya yang selama ini mengalami kerontokan telah menjalani perawatan intensif sehingga akar-akar rambutnya kembali menguat, dan ditumbuhi rambut-rambut baru.

Biasanya pada pukul enam pagi—sebelum berangkat ke kantor—Chanyeol akan memangku Baekhyun, dan menemaninya sarapan di meja makan utama rumah mereka. Lelaki itu akan bercerita banyak hal, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan. Tetapi pagi itu Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan kegiatan rutinnya bersama Baekhyun, sebab seseorang telah dengan lancang bertamu ke rumahnya di pagi-pagi buta. Membuatnya bahkan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memeluk Baekhyun lebih lama lagi.

Dan tamu itu, tentu saja, Sehun.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Karena jika tidak, maka aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mencari hari lain yang lebih tepat," ujar Minseok tegang. "Mungkin saat itu suasana hatimu jauh lebih baik."

"Biarkan dia bertemu denganku," sahut Chanyeol tenang. Ketenangan ini mirip seperti seekor srigala jantan ketika tengah menunggu buruannya. Sedikit saja mendekat, dan ia akan menerkammu lalu melumpuhkanmu tanpa ampun.

"Tapi dia Sehun, dan dia datang bersama buruannya. Sehun bahkan mencoba menghabisi para penjaga Mansion ini saat mereka berusaha mengambilnya," jelas Minseok penuh penekanan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan memandang Chanyeol gusar. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sehun bertemu Chanyeol seorang diri. Sebab, tidak menutup kemungkinan pria itu akan keluar dari pintu hanya dengan kepala tanpa tubuh.

"Minseok," ucap Chanyeol. Itu adalah isyarat terakhir bagi Minseok untuk tidak mencoba menentangnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Minseok. "Kata-kataku tidak akan dapat menahan kalian berdua untuk bertemu—atau bahkan mungkin menghabisi satu sama lain," sindirnya tajam. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat, dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Ada luka di pergelangan tanganmu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, secepatnya," balas Minseok. Ia berniat kembali pergi, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jongdae berkhianat? Dia bersetubuh dengan seseorang? Katakan padaku."

"Kau!" Minseok berbalik, dan memandang Chanyeol marah. Sesungguhnya Minseok merasa murka. Bola mata Minseok nampak berkaca-kaca, sementara tubuhnya merah padam menahan luapan emosinya. "Bertahun-tahun kami berpisah, tidak sekalipun dia mengkhianatiku. Dia bersumpah atas nama negara yang dicintainya, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia mengkhianatiku. Ini hanya luka sayat karena aku mencoba kembali berlatih. Aku mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, dan berpikir jika aku tidak memiliki cukup kemampuan, maka dia akan berada dalam bahaya. Tentunya kau tidak bisa berada di sisinya selama dua puluh empat jam penuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa berniat mendengar tanggapan dari Chanyeol, Minseok segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama, seseorang membuka kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Sepatu bot mengkilap Sehun melangkah lebar di atas marmer mengkilap yang baru dibersihkan. Tujuannya hanya satu; Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Ruang kerja Chanyeol yang luas seketika menjadi begitu sempit di setiap langkah kaki Sehun yang penuh percaya diri. Wajah pria itu datar tanpa emosi, tetapi Chanyeol masih dapat menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Seperti kilatan gelisah bercampur kacau yang jika sedikit saja Chanyeol usik, maka sudah pasti akan meledak. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tidak memiliki gambaran, tentang seberapa keras ledakannya.

"Tidak kusangka, kau berani kembali ke kandangmu setelah meninggalkannya begitu saja," cibir Chanyeol.

Mereka saling beradu pandang, menatap satu sama lain dalam ketenangan mencekam. Tetapi Chanyeol tak gentar, bahkan saat Sehun mengeluarkan revolver dari balik punggungnya, dan memutarnya mantap hingga terdengar bunyi klik; pertanda sebuah peluru siap bersarang di kepala seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_ ," ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan. Ia mengarahkan moncong revolvernya tepat pada sasaran, hingga tak lama terdengar suara ledakan keras, yang kemudian disusul suara bedebam; menandakan tubuh seseorang baru saja terjatuh membentur lantai.

e)(o

Sepasang abu-abu terang itu menatap sepasang hitam legam di depannya tidak habis pikir. "Sebenarnya apa yang coba kau lakukan?" desis Chanyeol berbahaya. Wajahnya kaku tegang, berang atas perilaku menjijikkan Sehun. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dan melangkah lebar menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berlutut tepat dua meter di depan meja kerjanya. "Kau menembak kakimu hanya agar memiliki alasan untuk berlutut padaku?"

"Phoenix yang berkhianat memang harus berlutut di kakimu untuk mendapat ampunan, tapi aku tidak berkhianat, _hyung._ Meskipun begitu, aku tetap harus berlutut untuk alasan lain," ucap Sehun. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, bukan karena menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya tetapi karena kesedihan di hatinya yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung.

"Kau harus memiliki alasan yang cukup menarik atas aksimu ini," desis Chanyeol. Tangannya membalik kursi yang dekat dengan katangannya, kemudian duduk tepat di depan Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , aku telah... aku telah memiliki seorang Omega," ungkap Sehun. Kabar itu tentu saja mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Luhan adalah Omegaku."

Jelas pria di depannya bukanlah Sehun. Seumur hidup selama ia mengenal Sehun yang keji, dan bengal, tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol melihat pria itu meneteskan air mata. Bahkan saat Ayahnya tertembak mati di depan wajahnya sekalipun, Sehun masih dapat menahan emosinya. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin akal sehatnya terguncang, dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa yang menyebabkan hal tersebut adalah lelaki bernama Luhan tadi. Mata Chanyeol memicing tajam, memandang Sehun yang nampak begitu kacau dan hancur, benar-benar tanpa penghalang.

"Kau menghilang begitu lama, apa kau berniat berkhianat dariku demi Omegamu?"

"Tidak _hyung_ , kami hanya... bersembunyi," ucapnya terbata. Pria itu benar-benar menangis, berlutut meminta ampunan dari Chanyeol. Berharap orang yang begitu dihormatinya itu bersedia memberinya sedikit belas kasih. "Aku terlalu takut untuk menemuimu, sementara Luhan memiliki banyak luka yang harus disembuhkan. Dia memiliki luka cambuk di seluruh tubuhnya. Kutukan itu nyata. Aku telah mengkhianatinya. Tubuhnya dicambuk setiap kali aku melakukan hal menjijikkan bersama orang lain, dan itu telah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada Baekhyun. Mendapatkan luka cambuk dari balasan atas pengkhianatan seorang Alpha, adalah hal terburuk yang tidak pernah sudi dibayangkan oleh seorang Omega. Hal itu juga terjadi, dan menimpa pada Ibunya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak dapat memercayai kata-kata Sehun begitu saja. Sebab meskipun telah terbukti, setidaknya ia harus melihat buktinya secara langsung.

"Bawa dia padaku," perintah Chanyeol.

"Jangan _hyung_ , aku mohon ampuni kami. Barkan dia bersamaku _hyung!_ " Sehun menyentuh kaki Chanyeol, dan menyeret lututnya hingga darah mengucur lalu menjejak mengotori karpet ratusan ribu dolar milik Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh permohonan, seolah begitu takut Chanyeol menghancurkan apa yang paling dicintainya. " _Hyung_."

"Bawa dia padaku... atau aku akan benar-benar melenyapkannya tepat di depan kedua matamu," desis Chanyeol. Matanya menatap nyalang Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon!"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan menelepon. "Bawa buruannya."

Sedetik kemudian pintu dibuka dari luar, memunculkan wajah lugu dari seorang lelaki cantik berambut hitam. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja cokelat kebesaran yang sudah jelas milik Sehun, serta celana jin hitam ketat yang menampakkan dua bongkahan pantatnya. Matanya bersinar indah, dan tubuhnya yang mungil langsung mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan didampingi Minseok serta beberapa pengawal. Saat matanya yang berkilauan mendapati Sehun yang bersimbah darah, lelaki itu tidak dapat mencegah keterkejutannya.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan. Kakinya berlari menuju Sehun yang nampak berkaca-kaca, dan menoleh menatapnya tegang.

"Pergilah Luhan," desis Sehun. Pria itu membuang pandangannya, dan menunduk menatap lantai yang dingin. "Kau harus menuruti perintahku, pergilah." Biarkan Sehun yang menanggung semuanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kesetiaannya yang selama ini telah ternodai oleh banyaknya luka fisik, dan batin yang diderita Luhan. "Kumohon..."

"Aku membawanya. Jadi tolong lepaskan Sehun, dan biarkan aku yang menggantikannya." Luhan memeluk Sehun, lalu menangis di bahunya. Ia kemudian berlutut dan menyentuh kaki Chanyeol sembari dengan kalap memberikan sesuatu dari kantong celananya ke hadapan pria itu. "Kumohon, Sehun tidak bersalah—"

"Cukup Luhan!" teriak Sehun marah.

"—Sehun tidak pernah berkhianat padamu. Akulah... akulah yang telah membuatnya jauh dari wilayahmu. Jadi kumohon... kumohon, ampuni dia."

Mata Sehun menatap nyalang Luhan. Tangannya mengepal kencang, tidak menyukai bagaimana Omeganya mengatakan semua omong kosong tersebut begitu lancar. "Luhan, kau—"

"Cukup," potong Chanyeol, muak melihat drama di depannya. "Pergilah Sehun. Aku tidak memiliki urusan apa pun lagi denganmu," putus Chanyeol final.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon!" Sehun memeluk kaki Chanyeol. Berteriak mendarah daging saat para pengawal segera berlari menuju ke arahnya, lalu mencekal lengan dan kakinya untuk kemudian mereka seret keluar ruangan. " _Hyung_ , kumohon, _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung!_ "

Sehun terus berteriak keras, menyerukan sesuatu tentang pengampunan dan saudara, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap ke arah pintu dan menemukan Minseok yang menatapnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ikut pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Wajah Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah cantik Luhan saat pintu ditutup, dan dengan sengaja dikunci dari luar.

"Sekarang... hanya tinggal kita berdua," desis Chanyeol berbahaya. Bibirnya menyeringai, menatap buas Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

e)(o

"Ahh, benar-benar nikmat," desah Chanyeol puas. Matanya menatap gelas sampanye di tangannya, menikmati gelembung yang menari-nari di atas permukaan air seperti buih.

Di depannya nampak Luhan yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Rusa kecil itu sekarang terjebak, dan tidak ada lagi si pemburu baik hati yang bersedia menyelamatkannya dari perangkap.

"Katakan padaku... apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya mengambil rubik silver dari atas meja, dan memutarnya sesuai kode yang selama ini Luhan hafal dari selembar kertas kumal pemberian pamannya. "Jika kau berniat memonopoli Sehun demi memuluskan jalanmu untuk menghancurkanku.. maka kesimpulanku, kau tidak cukup pintar untuk mengenal siapa aku. Tidak peduli apa yang saat ini tengah kau rencakan, aku bukan seseorang yang akan membiarkannya begitu saja," ancamnya berbahaya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun darimu." Luhan menggeleng brutal. "Aku hanya menginginkan Sehun. Kami saling mencintai. Sehun adalah Alpha-ku. Sehun adalah mimpi... mimpi yang selama ini selalu kutunggu-tunggu kemunculannya," balas Luhan parau. Suaranya gemetar karena ketakutannya, tetapi kata-kata itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Lelaki itu masih berlutut, mendongak menatap rubik yang tengah dimainkan Chanyeol.

Dengan segera ia menganalisa Chanyeol, dan mendapati banyak hal menarik dari pria itu hanya dalam sekejap. Caranya bergerak, menatap sesuatu, bahkan berpikir, semua itu membawa banyak daya magnet. Hal-hal yang paling mencolok dari Chanyeol adalah sifat kejamnya yang tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih. Ketenangannya yang tidak biasa adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dapat dimiliki dalam sekejap, melainkan proses belajar selama seumur hidup. Serta sifat penyayang yang diam-diam dimilikinya. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari bagaimana pria itu tidak sedikitpun menyakiti Sehun, atau bahkan sekedar untuk menyentuhnya.

Sehun telah lari dari dirinya selama berminggu-minggu. Jika bukan karena rasa sayangnya, mungkin kepala Sehun telah tergantung menjadi hiasan pintu.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja. Sebagai saudara, dia telah berkhianat dariku. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Terdengar suara klik dari rubik yang dipegangnya sebelum pria itu melanjutkan, "Itu sama halnya dengan dia menggores harga diriku."

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun," balas Luhan. "Aku tahu kau sangat mengasihinya. Tetapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak berniat memonopolinya, atau bahkan berniat menghancurkanmu. Aku hanya kebetulan terjebak bersama orang seperti Han Zhuo. Hanya itu..." bisik Luhan pilu.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Luhan. Matanya justru terpusat pada meja di dekatnya. Di sana terdapat rubik yang ia simpan, di mana komponen rubik tersebut nampak terbuka perlahan hingga memunculkan berlian merah muda yang begitu cantik.

Benda itu berkilauan, memancarkan gemerlap yang memantul di atas meja, hingga sepertinya sanggup bersinar di kegelapan. Inilah yang telah menimbulkan banyak pertikaian di antara para geng. Hal ini bukan hanya semata-mata karena daya jualnya yang tinggi, tetapi juga karena kelangkaannya. Namun Chanyeol memiliki niat lain, sebab bukan seperti orang-orang picik itu yang berusaha mengambilnya hanya demi sepeser uang. Chanyeol menginginkannya untuk hadiah.

Tentunya, Seohyun akan murka jika tahu bahwa berlian ini tidak akan pernah Chanyeol jual padanya.

"Apakah... apakah kau akan melenyapkanku?" tanya Luhan ragu. Pandangan matanya sedikit menunduk, hanya berani menatap Chanyeol lewat bulu matanya yang indah—yang sepertinya sanggup membuat Baekhyun iri dan berpikir macam-macam.

Anehnya, Chanyeol tidak merasa tertarik sedikitpun. Bahkan saat tahu kemeja yang digunakan oleh lelaki cantik di depannya begitu terawang hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan gejolak untuk menyentuhnya; merusak milik Sehun yang berharga. Ia hanya mendengus, berpikir bahwa hasratnya telah tenggelam jauh di dasar, dan hanya dapat dibangkitkan oleh Omeganya.

"Seperti perjanjian. Seseorang yang tidak terikat dengan geng harus dilenyapkan segera setelah tugas mereka usai," mulai Chanyeol. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi, menatap datar Luhan yang ketakutan. Telunjuknya menggosok bibir bawahnya saat ia melanjutkan, "Dan aku tahu... kau bukan bagian dari Wu. Kau hanya dijadikan alat. Jadi sudah seharusnya kau dilenyapkan."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan gelisah. Bagaimana dengan Sehunnya? Sehun membutuhkannya. Luhan ingat malam-malam panjangnya bersama pria itu. Bagaimana ia terus menyalahkan dirinya, dan melakukan banyak hal gila demi Luhan. "Bagaimana dengan takdir kami? Kami saling mencintai dalam sekejap, tetapi percaya akan selalu terikat selamanya. Setelah sekian lama terpisah, apakah seseorang yang dianggap saudara oleh Sehun akan tega memisahkan kami untuk kedua kalinya? Bagaimana bisa seorang saudara dapat berlaku begitu keji?!" ujar Luhan marah.

"Sehun tidak perlu tahu," ucap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Tubuhnya condong ke depan, mendekat pada Luhan seperti seekor srigala berkuasa. Jari-jarinya menyentuh lembut dagu Luhan hingga sampai ke kerah kemejanya. "Aku akan melenyapkanmu diam-diam. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang pelatihan di luar wilayah kami untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai pada akhirnya dia akan melupakanmu dengan sendirinya..." sambungnya kejam.

Tanpa ragu jari-jari terampilnya melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Luhan, mengabaikan tangisan dalam diam Omega di depannya. Tepat setelah seluruh kancing kemeja tersebut terbuka, tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol segera menariknya; memperlihatkan tubuh porselen Luhan yang berkilauan.

e)(o

Semua orang menunggu di depan pintu.

Semua orang cemas.

Sehun duduk berselonjor dan bersandar pada dinding. Minseok berjongkok di sampingnya, nampak begitu cemas. Sementara beberapa orang terlihat berkerumun di dekatnya demi mengeluarkan peluru gila yang bersarang pada betisnya. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini di dalam sana. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Salah satunya adalah keputusan yang akan Chanyeol ambil. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol akan meniduri Luhan; merusak milik Sehun yang paling berharga untuk membuatnya jijik, dan membenci Omeganya sendiri.

Chanyeol akan memperlihatkan pada Sehun bahwa siapa pun tidak akan sanggup menolak Phoenix. Siapapun akan takluk dan rela membuka kuncian pahanya demi Phoenix yang agung.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, sedikitpun..." desis Minseok, seolah tahu apa yang tengah Sehun pikirkan. Lelaki itu mendengus lalu membantu salah seorang untuk mengoleskan alkohol pada luka Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendesis keras akibat rasa terbakar yang menggerus kakinya. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah dia lewati selama kau pergi... dia jatuh cinta Sehun. Tanpa sadar dia telah jatuh tenggelam pada seseorang yang begitu lemah. Si mungil itu telah membuatnya takluk."

Hal itu begitu mengejutkan Sehun, mungkin sama mengejutkannya dengan pesan Sehun yang mengakui telah memiliki seorang Omega.

"Aku berpikir tentang mengapa _hyung_ tidak menembakku tepat setelah aku membuka pintu. Ternyata karena dia..." ucap Sehun takjub. Omega bernama Baekhyun itu telah membuat Chanyeol kekenyangan. Sebab itulah Chanyeol terlihat lebih santai, tidak bertindak agresif seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Kupikir dia hanya akan bertahan beberapa lama. Aku terbiasa melihat _hyung_ membuang miliknya yang tidak berharga. Tidak kusangka, takdirnya mengubah tabiatnya yang satu itu."

"Begitulah. Sekarang dia menjadi ratu rumah ini." Minseok mengucapkannya dengan bangga. "Dia memiliki segala yang Chanyeol inginkan... dirinya sendiri," sambungnya dengan seringaian lebar.

"Itu terdengar bagus untukku, _hyung_." Sehun mengangguk, merasa sedikit lega. Meskipun, pikiran itu masih belum dapat menyingkir dari isi kepalanya yang penuh.

"Minseokie _hyung_..."

Minseok menoleh cepat, dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri kikuk dengan gelas susu stroberi dalam genggaman tangannya. Lelaki itu nampak bercahaya dalam balutan kemeja merah muda beserta celana jins pendek. "Hai, selamat pagi!" sapa Minseok riang sembari bangkit, dan tersenyum lebar pada si mungil yang nampak kebingungan karena keadaan sekitar.

"Selamat pagi!" sahut Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum malu-malu, dan terkesiap hingga gelas dalam genggamannya hampir tumpah saat menemukan kaki pria yang dulu pernah menolongnya terlihat tengah dibebat. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya melebar, tidak menyukai pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Pikiran buruk melayang di kepalanya, mengenai Chanyeol yang mungkin menjadi dalang dari penembakan tersebut. Mengingat ruangan yang tengah mereka injak adalah wilayah ruang kerja Chanyeol. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, kikuk saat menemukan Sehun yang tengah memandanginya lewat tatapan menilai.

"Sehun hanya terkena peluru nyasar. Bukan masalah besar," balas Minseok sembari mengangkat bahunya santai. Tetapi kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun, tertegun hingga keningnya mengkerut dalam. Lalu tak lama ia memekik, mengejutkan semua orang. "Dia bisa membantumu Sehun!" jerit Minseok. Tangannya menghela Baekhyun hingga yang lebih mungil mengerjap bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun bisa membantumu, Sehun," tandas Minseok sembari berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, dan menyentuh kedua bahunya mantap. "Kau lihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depanmu? Ratu rumah ini..." tandas Minseok yang langsung membuat Baekhyun tersipu-sipu akibat ucapannya.

Mata Sehun memandangi Baekhyun, dan membeliak saat menangkap maksud dari ucapan Minseok.

"Mr Park." Sehun segera berdiri. Tertatih-tatih dengan keadaan kaki dibebat. Alpha itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung, lalu dengan serta merta menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Tolonglah aku... masuklah ke dalam dan selamatkan Omegaku. Tidak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong selain dirimu. Jadi kumohon... bantulan kami berdua," ucap Sehun putus asa.

"Omega?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya lalu membelalak. "Ta-tapi kenapa Omegamu bisa berada di dalam sana, _hyung_?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Semua ini salahku," balas Sehun lemah.

Seorang Omega tengah berdua bersama Alpha-nya di dalam sana. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mengatakan hal ini secepatnya pada Baekhyun? Tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia segera melangkah menuju pintu, dan berdiri tegang selagi menunggu pintu dibuka.

Tangannya mencengkram gelas dengan kencang, mempertegas cincin ibunya yang nampak berkilau.

e)(o

Pemandangan di depannya adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Seorang Omega yang terlihat luar biasa indah nampak duduk bersimpuh dengan pakaian yang hampir tanggal. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri kokoh di depan Omega itu, siap melepas ikat pinggangnya yang kuat.

PRRANG

Gelas berisikan susu milik Baekhyun jatuh membentur lantai marmer Chanyeol hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Suara jatuhnya yang keras membuat Luhan menoleh cepat ke balik bahunya, sementara Chanyeol masih setia menunduk menatap lantai; sudah lebih dulu merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun sejak lelaki itu melangkah memasuki pintu. Seseorang yang tolol telah dengan sengaja memasukan Baekhyun ke dalam wilayah terlarangnya, hanya untuk membuatnya seakan-akan bersalah.

Kedua matanya melihat jelas bagaimana sepasang cokelat bening itu bergetar, menatapnya dengan begitu kacau.

Tatapan yang dulu pernah diberikan pada Chanyeol saat ia merasa tidak berharga.

"Kemarilah," perintah Chanyeol. Tangannya membetulkan kembali ikat pinggangnya, untuk kemudian duduk di atas kursi. "Kemari, jangan membuatku harus mengulang kata-kataku," desak Chanyeol sembari menepuk pahanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian; hampir menangis. "Aku... atau dia?"

Gigi Chanyeol menggertak menahan murka, hampir melangkah keluar ruangan untuk menghabisi siapa pun yang sudah berani membawa masuk Baekhyun ke tempat ini. "Aku berkata pada Omegaku," balas Chanyeol angkuh.

Luhan hanya diam, tidak memiliki kuasa untuk berbicara atau bahkan melarikan diri. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, ia yakin betul bahwa lelaki yang berdiri begitu indah di depan pintu adalah Omega dari pria berkuasa di depannya. Tangan-tangannya dengan gemetar mengancingi seluruh kancing kemejanya sembari diam-diam menatap memuja pada boneka berjalan yang baru saja melewatinya.

Untuk seseorang yang buas, dan keji seperti Chanyeol, memiliki Omega seperti lelaki cantik di depannya adalah sebuah kado terindah dari leluhur. Seperti gambaran sempurna dari Pheonix; Chanyeol sebagai gambaran gelap, dan Omeganya sebagai gambaran keindahan.

"Mengapa kau kemari? Seseorang memaksamu untuk masuk?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun enggan duduk di pahanya dan justru memilih berdiri kaku di dekatnya. Membuat Alpha di dalam jiwanya diam-diam mengerang marah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan milik orang lain," sindir Baekhyun. Omega di dalam jiwanya mengerang, khawatir sesuatu yang menjijikkan baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menyentuh Omega itu seperti ia menyentuhnya selama ini?

Chanyeol menatapnya intens, menggali ke dalam tatapan matanya yang kesepian dan dipenuhi duka. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol amat membenci tatapan tersebut. "Aku berniat menyambuknya, untuk membuatnya mengakui kebohongannya. Dia berusaha mencuci otak Sehun, agar Sehun berkhianat padaku. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," jelas Chanyeol. Pria itu ingin Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ini hanya soal bisnis yang tiba-tiba merembet pada masalah keluarga. Tetapi ia hanya perlu tenang, dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengurus masalah ini dengan caranya. "Pergilah—"

"Chanyeollie!" sentak Baekhyun. "Itu bukan hakmu untuk memisahkan Omega dari Alphanya. Mereka saling terikat, dan kulihat Sehun _hyung_ sangat mencintai Omeganya. Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol berbahaya. "Berbohong dan saling mencintai jelas dua hal yang berbeda—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu sebagai kebohongan!" potong Baekhyun marah. Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri, menaruh seluruh harapannya pada Omega didepannya. Berharap lelaki itu dapat menyelamatkan Sehun dan dirinya. "Sehun _hyung_ mencintai Omeganya, dia membutuhkan Omeganya—"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berpendapat—"

"Dia bukan kau!" jerit Baekhyun murka. Wajahnya memerah menahan luapan emosinya. "Mereka saling mencintai, mereka berbagi hidup untuk saling mencintai. Mereka ingin memiliki satu sama lain. Sehun _hyung_ tidak akan sanggup berpisah dari Omeganya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan itu karena kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!" jerit Baekhyun mendarah daging.

Dalam sekejap suasana berubah menjadi begitu sunyi. Ketegangan yang amat mencekam segera menyerbu dan menggantung pekat di udara, menyebabkan tubuh Luhan semakin gemetar takut. Ia dapat mendengarnya, suara ketukan telunjuk Chanyeol pada lengan kursi yang tengah di dudukinya. Seakan pria itu tengah menghitung detik menuju kematian. Pria itu meledak karena amarah, sebab Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas dari sepasang abu-abu terangnya yang berkilat berbahaya.

"Kau menentang kuasaku di hadapan orang lain, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan," ucap Chanyeol, seketika membuat Baekhyun kehilangan ruang untuk bernapas. "Pergilah," perintah Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya begitu tenang dan terkontrol, tapi terdengar mengerikan. Luhan bahkan dapat mendengar banyak ancaman di baliknya.

Keduanya bergeming, mencoba memahami siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun terkesiap, dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Barang kali itu perintah bagi dirinya yang memang tidak dibutuhkan. Sehingga dengan jantung yang hampir meledak, serta kekecewaan yang ia miliki, kakinya segera melangkah pergi—tetapi hal itu terjadi sebelum Luhan berlari terseok-seok mendahuluinya seperti orang kesetanan.

Baekhyun tercenung, dan menoleh cepat saat Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya tepat setelah pintu dibanding tertutup. Pria itu berjalan dengan begitu angkuh, berbahaya di setiap langkah kakinya yang pasti. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar takut, tahu bahwa keselamatannya terancam. Ucapannya telah begitu melewati batas, dan Chanyeol tidak akan mengampuninya. Tetapi mulutnya tidak dapat mencegah kata-kata tersebut. Selain itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal telah mengeluarkan isi pikirannya selama ini.

"Aku selalu memperingatkanmu..." desis Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Tubuhnya berdiri begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, menatap dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan begitu intens, dan mengintimidasi bocah itu lewat aromanya yang memikat. "Jangan membela yang menurutku salah, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, dan jangan menentangku. Tetapi lebih daripada itu Baekhyun... jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuatku marah," sambungnya serak. Telunjuknya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, dan menggosok bibir merah delima itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol bukanlah ide yang tepat, tetapi mungkin dengan menyentuh hati nuraninya, pria itu baru mau mengerti. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol, mendongak menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Kasihanilah mereka Chanyeollie. Lihatlah aku, aku sebatang kara sekarang. Hidup menjadi seperti aku bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Biarkan mereka bersama—"

"Baekhyun..." Kening Chanyeol mengkerut dalam, lalu pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berselera untuk membicarakan mereka sekarang." Tangannya melepaskan diri dari genggaman hangat Baekhyun untuk beralih mencengkram di dagunya. Memaksa bocah itu mendongak menatap tepat di matanya yang berkilat. "Kata-katamu padaku jauh lebih mengusikku ketimbang mereka."

"Chanyeollie..."

Chanyeol marah besar padanya. Tatapan mata itu begitu menyudutkannya, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal sekarang. Sembari menelan ludah susah payah, ia membalas tatapan itu. Barangkali hari ini memang waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya mengeluarkan semua kegelisahannya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, jadi aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi bukan? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu..." Ia tidak dapat mencegah isakannya. "Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk terus berharap bahwa suatu saat kau juga akan mencintaiku, membalas perasaanku. Menyimpanku di istana ini bukan hanya semata-mata karena rasa memiliki, tapi juga karena cinta. Apakah aku salah?"

"Kau menuntut cinta dariku?" tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Kata-kata Chanyeol begitu menyakitinya, menghunus sampai pada Omega di dalam jiwanya. Mereka masih belum benar-benar bersatu, bahkan setelah melewati banyak hal. "Semua Omega menginginkan cinta dari Alphanya, jadi apakah permintaanku ini terlalu mustahil? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku masih mendebatkan ini denganmu sementara kita akan segera menikah." Ia menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol, dan semakin terisak. "Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang niatmu itu? Mungkin kau akan menyesal seumur hidup jika harus menikahiku."

Setelah itu seluruh pertahanannya runtuh. Tangisnya pecah, bergaung keras di dalam ruangan hingga terdengar bagai simfoni yang menyanyat. Ia tidak dapat mencegah tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat, hingga napasnya menjadi satu-satu. "Kudengar... menikahi seseorang yang tidak kita cintai akan membuat kita tersiksa Chanyeollie..." Ia bersikeras untuk tidak terisak di setiap kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, tetapi tangisnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Anehnya, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa. Sementara aku bahagia menikah denganmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, kau justru merasakan sebaliknya. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Chanyeollie..." Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun segera menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata untuk kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju pintu.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang hanya akan semakin menyakitinya. Jika ia harus hidup dalam kebohongan, berpikir seumur hidup bahwa pria itu mencintainya, ia rela.

Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol di dalam hidupnya.

Lebih dari apa pun.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Bagaimana bocah delapan belas tahun itu telah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa. Ia telah belajar menuntut, dan meminta haknya pada Chanyeol. Caranya berbicara, dan menyampaikan keinginannya tidak seperti dulu. Meski masih merengek, dan menangis keras, tetapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah berubah.

"Kau belum mendengar pendapatku," ucap Chanyeol. Sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun yang hampir mencapai kenop pintu.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol, dan berpikir bahwa pria itu akan memperingatkannya untuk tidak lagi mengatakan hal-hal semacam tadi. Atau bahkan mungkin pria itu berniat menyambuknya dengan keji, menggantikan Omega sebelumnya. Namun seluruh pikiran itu sirna, sebab alih-alih diperlakukan demikian, dirinya justru mendapat sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Tubuhnya diraih dan dibawa ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang hangat, membuatnya gemetaran oleh perasaan lain. Tetapi tangisnya belum juga reda, justru menjadi lebih keras.

"Aku pernah mengatakan alasanku mengapa aku membawamu ke mari. Ini bukan hanya tentang rasa memiliki, atau bahkan tanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa ditekan oleh siapa pun, bahkan leluhur sekalipun." Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun hingga sampai pada telinga dan pipinya, membuat tangis Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mereda. "Aku bisa dengan mudah membuangmu, jika saja aku mau... tapi aku memiliki alasan lain mengapa aku mempertahankanmu."

Wajah Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol hingga ujung hidung mereka bersinggungan. Lamat-lamat Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap sepasang abu-abu terang itu untuk menggali kebenaran. "Aku berhasrat padamu Baekhyun... sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya, mencumbumu sepanjang malam, dan melenyapkan siapa pun yang berusaha mengambilmu dariku. Bahkan jika ternyata kau yang memilih untuk lari, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung neraka sekali pun. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu cinta atau bukan, tapi jika kau ingin menuntutnya dariku... kau mungkin harus menunggu."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik, lalu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, menekan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada pria itu, dan menangis keras-keras. "Saat aku sakit Chanyeollie selalu bertanya padaku apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin cinta, Chanyeollie. Aku akan menunggu, tidak peduli sampai seribu tahun lamanya... tolong cintai aku," balasnya tersedu-sedu.

Mungkin benar, butuh seribu tahun lamanya untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi Baekhyun akan mencintai Chanyeol untuk seribu tahun lagi, dan lagi. Chanyeol telah memintanya menunggu, sehingga tidak ada jalan lain bagi Baekhyun untuk menyanggupinya.

Lengan Chanyeol balas memeluknya erat, melindunginya. Tetapi kemudian pria itu melepas pelukan mereka, lalu tanpa peringatan mengangkat tubuhnya.

e)(o

Mereka duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya digunakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya secara teknis hanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi tersebut, sebab Baekhyun duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan. Sisi wajahnya bersandar di bahu Chanyeol yang lebar, sementara satu tangannya berpegangan bada bahu yang lain. Mulutnya sibuk bersenandung kecil, sembari sesekali memainkan kancing kemeja abu-abu Chanyeol. Bahkan tanpa sengaja melepasnya, membuat matanya berkilat nakal, dan enggan memasangnya lagi.

"Chanyeollie... apa sekarang kita sudah bisa membicarakan Sehun _hyung_ dan Omeganya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada mereka?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menghisap sampanye di gelasnya, dan memandang ke depan.

"Apa Chanyeollie lupa?" tanyanya sangsi. Omega itu lalu menegakkan duduknya, dan membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol sembari cemberut. Dengan melihat hal itu Chanyeol tahu bahwa suasana hati Baekhyun telah membaik. "Sehun _hyung_ adalah orang yang sudah membawaku keluar dari Casino. Dia juga ikut menyelamatkanku."

Chanyeol tidak mungkin lupa.

"Saat itu Sehun _hyung_ dipukuli oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Dia bahkan harus menitipkanku pada temannya. Teman Sehun _hyung_ juga hampir mengkhianatinya. Dia ingin menyentuhku. Aku heran mengapa teman Sehun _hyung_ berbuat seperti itu, padahal kulihat sepertinya temannya itu menyukainya."

Baekhyun jelas bukan seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sebagai pusat informasi Phoenix. Seluruh informasi akan terbongkar begitu saja karena mulut mungilnya yang tidak dapat berhenti bicara. Chanyeol mendengus, menatapnya menyeringai. Tetapi kemudian ia tersentak saat mencerna kembali kata-katanya. Ia mencengkram dagu Baekhyun, memaksa bocah itu mendongak menatap matanya yang dipenuhi amarah. "Siapa bajingan itu?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Mengingat kilas balik pertemuannya dengan Sehun dan teman prianya. "Sehun _hyung_ tidak menyebutkan namanya," sahutnya setelah selesai mengingat. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan gugup, "Teman Sehun _hyung_ menggendongku selama Sehun _hyung_ bertarung, lalu dia menurunkanku di mobilnya... tapi kemudian di-dia ingin menyentuh wajahku, beruntung Sehun _hyung_ lebih dulu mengancamnya dengan pistol."

Rahang Chanyeol berdenyut, nampak kaku tegang. "Sebutkan ciri-cirinya," perintahnya. Kedua tangannya menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekat; panas membayangkan Omeganya didekap pria lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sehun begitu kurang ajar, seharunya saat itu ia benar-benar meledakkan kepalanya.

Kening bocah itu mengkerut dalam, mulai kembali mengingat bayangan samar di ingatannya. Bibirnya mencebik, dan matanya menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Tanpa sadar ia membuat ekspresi lucu yang menyebabkan Chanyeol meremas pantatnya hingga ia terperanjat. "Di-dia memakai anting. Pakaiannya aneh. Dia memiliki banyak kalung di lehernya—"

"Cukup," potong Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya," protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu siapa dia _baby_ ," balas Chanyeol. Panggilannya yang tidak biasa itu membuat Baekhyun segera menunduk dengan wajah tersipu-sipu malu. Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri sembari terkekeh kecil. Tangannya serta merta memeluk Chanyeol, dan menghadiahi pria itu ciuman di pipi kanannya. "Kau menyukainya?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Mmm!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya semakin terbakar.

Lalu Chanyeol mengingat hadiahnya. "Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu," ucap Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja, membuat bocah dalam pangkuannya memekik takjub saat melihat benda berkilauan di depannya. Ia tidak menyadari ada benda itu sebelumnya. "Ambillah," perintah Chanyeol.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapnya. Ia merasa begitu sungkan saat harus mengambil kotak berisikan berlian tersebut. "Ini sangat indah Chanyeollie," ujarnya saat melihat berlian merah muda di tangannya berkilau hingga membuatnya tercengang. Tanpa peringatan bibirnya kembali mencium pipi Chanyeol, kali ini kiri dan kanan tanpa terkecuali. "Kenapa Chanyeollie memberiku hadiah? Ini pasti sangat mahal," ucap Baekhyun bingung.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud ucapan bocah itu. Baekhyun adalah Omeganya, jadi Chanyeol berhak melimpahinya banyak hadiah, bukan?

"Untuk cincin pernikahan kita, gunakan ini pada cincinmu," sahut Chanyeol tak acuh.

Meskipun Baekhyun merasa tersanjung dengan hadiah mahal Chanyeol, tetapi bentuk dari berlian ini dirasa terlalu berlebihan untuk menjadi hiasan pada cincin pernikahannya. "Apakah ini tidak terlalu besar? Orang-orang mungkin akan menganggap bahwa cincin pernikahanku dihiasi batu ginjal," komentarnya yang lebih mirip seperti omelan.

Di satu waktu Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Pria itu benar-benar tertawa, memperlihatkan giginya yang sehat dan terawat. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertawa—tulus—membuatnya tidak dapat mengenyahkan rasa bangga di pikirannya karena sudah dapat membuat Alpha itu tertawa oleh kekonyolannya.

"Jangan menertawakan aku!" Baekhyun menyimpan kembali kotak berlian di tangannya di atas meja, dan merengek pada Chanyeol yang menekan mulutnya seperti orang batuk. "Chanyeollie berhenti tertawa!" protesnya. Ia lalu menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu _baby_." Chanyeol memperingatkan. Dalam sekejab tawanya hilang tertelan angin. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawah Baekhyun, menariknya lembut untuk membuat bocah itu berhenti menggigit bibirnya.

"Bi-bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi karena aku menggigit bibirku?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Chanyeol mendengus geli tetapi ia mengangguk dan mencondongkan wajahnya untuk memberikan Baekhyun ciuman selamat paginya. Bocah itu menghela napas, dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Baekhyun sudah mahir menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Chanyeol. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sibuk menghisap bibir atasnya, Baekhyun tidak mau kalah menghisap bibir bawahnya. Omega itu tidak lagi malu memainkan belah bibir Chanyeol untuk mendapat kepuasannya sendiri. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga tidak pernah merasa keberatan.

Jari-jarinya yang gemetar dan terasa kesemutan menancap di rambut Chanyeol, meremasnya untuk mencari kesenangan. Baekhyun mendesah lalu membuka mulut untuk membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk menginvasi mulutnya. Lidah itu gesit membelit lidahnya, menggelitik sampai ke langit-langit mulutnya hingga ia merengek kegelian. Lidahnya lalu mendorong lidah Chanyeol, memohon lewat isyarat untuk membiarkannya masuk menjelajah mulut Chanyeol yang terasa memabukkan. Mungkin karena sampanye yang pria itu minum, atau memang karena ia yang benar-benar dimabuk cinta.

"Chanyeollie sangat rakus..." bisik Baekhyun kepayahan.

Jari-jari kakinya menutup dan membuka, tegang karena kenikmatan yang terasa mengejutkan. Liurnya menetes mengotori dagu, dan tubuhnya mengejang merasakan hisapan mulut Chanyeol di lidahnya. Baekhyun merengek, menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, dan menjambak rambutnya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, menatap manik mata Chanyeol yang selalu terjaga ketika mereka tengah berciuman. Ia ingin tahu mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah menutup matanya, tetapi rasa malunya membuat ia tidak berani untuk menanyakan langsung pada pria itu. Wajahnya lalu sedikit menjauh, membuat ciuman mereka terputus, dan mendapati bibir Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeollie," ucapnya seakan mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan pagi mereka.

"Selamat pagi," balas Chanyeol.

Matanya kembali terpejam saat Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, dan kembali memagut bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman—yang kali ini begitu menuntut. Pria itu tidak lagi menahan-nahan.

Lidahnya menelusup begitu saja tepat ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol melumat dan menghisap bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, membuat Baekhyun sibuk membalas ciumannya. Ia akan melepasnya sedetik lalu kembali menciumnya lama kemudian. "Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesah dan menjauhkan wajahnya hingga ciuman mereka terputus. Ia menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong sembari menyeka liur di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Matanya membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol, lalu tak lama wajahnya mendekat dan menghujani bibir favoritnya itu dengan kecupan.

"Apa kau tengah membujukku untuk mengampuni Sehun?" tuding Chanyeol di sela-sela kecupan manis Baekhyun. Bocah itu tiba-tiba terdiam, dan Chanyeol memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap cepat, tidak menduga-duga Chanyeol akan menangkap maksudnya. "Sama sekali tidak." Ia menggeleng membantah tuduhan Alphanya, lalu membubuhkan kecupan terakhir di bibir Chanyeol yang kali ini begitu dalam hingga suara bibir mereka saat terpisah terdengar sangat nyaring. Telapak tangannya mengusap dada Chanyeol konstan, dan tersenyum begitu manis hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Tapi jika Chanyeollie tidak keberatan, tolong biarkan mereka bersama."

"Bukankah kau cemburu padanya?" sindir Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun untuk ia selipkan ke balik telinganya.

"Ce-cemburu?!" Wajahnya langsung merah terbakar. Tetapi kemudian ia menunduk dan cemberut. "Itu karena aku melihatnya hampir telanjang, dan Chanyeollie sedang membuka ikat pinggang di depannya," akunya sembari membuat tampang merajuk. Baekhyun tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk melemparkan diri pada Chanyeol, lalu menghirup aroma memabukkan pria itu agar membuat hatinya tenang.

Mereka lalu saling beradu pandang lewat tatapan yang berbeda; yang satu diliputi rasa sedih, sedangkan yang satu berkilat sebaliknya. Chanyeol lalu membenturkan kening dan hidung mereka, kemudin membawa jari-jari mungil Baekhyun ke mulutnya. "Bagaimana jika aku memang berniat menidurinya?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampak termenung, seolah tengah berpikir sangat keras. Lalu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya justru membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat marah. "Aku akan berbagi dengannya, jika memang Chanyeollie menginginkan lelaki itu." Ia tersenyum tawar, dan menaikkan bahunya. Menyerahkan sepenuhnya.

"Pembohong," cibirnya telak.

Baekhyun terkesiap, tentu saja. "A-aku memang berbohong. Aku tidak ingin, aku tidak mau berbagi Chanyeollie dengan siapa pun. Maafkan aku Chanyeollie." Bocah itu menghapus air mata di sudut matanya, dan menarik napas tersendat.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang jangan menangis," ucap Chanyeol sembari mencium keningnya dalam, semata-mata untuk membuatnya tenang. "Sudah lama sejak aku kehilangan hasratku. Dia hanya meledak saat bersamamu." Pria itu berbisik intim di depan mulutnya. Membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia atas kalimat bernada seduksi tersebut.

Ia merasa istimewa.

Tetapi kemudian wajahnya termangu saat mendapati Chanyeol mengambil gelas sampanyenya. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka, memandang takjub cara Chanyeol menghisap sampanyenya. Gerakan pria itu begitu elegan, namun juga kuat dan angkuh di saat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol nampak seperti seorang bangsawan, atau mungkin dalam kasus ini; bangsawan kegelapan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tawarnya.

"Bo-bolehkah?" Saat Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menambahkan, "Ta-tapi umurku baru delapan belas tahun. Bukankah aku masih belum diijinkan untuk meminum alkohol," ujarnya naif.

Chanyeol justru mendengus geli. "Minuman pertamaku saat aku menginjak usia dua belas," jelasnya yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. "Minumlah, aku mengijinkanmu."

Matanya mengerjap, memandang gelas batang di depannya ragu. Cairan itu berwarna kekuningan, nampak jernih dan berkilau dengan sedikit gelembung yang langsung mengingatkan Baekhyun pada air soda. Kebetulan sekali ia haus, dan air susunya juga sudah tumpah. Malu-malu tangannya mengambil gelas itu, lalu perlahan mendekatkan tepi gelas ke mulutnya dengan dibantu Chanyeol. Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol saat cairan itu mulai masuk dan mengalir di tenggorokannya. Namun matanya membelalak saat mendapati air soda tersebut tidak semenggoda tampilannya.

"Apakah seburuk itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan gelasnya sembari menunjukkan ekspresi seperti baru saja menelan batu.

"Huwek! Tidak enak Chanyeollie... Kupikir rasanya sama dengan air soda," ungkapnya jujur. Rasanya mungkin manis, tetapi setelah itu ia hanya dapat merasakan pahit serta rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba berdenyut di kepalanya. "Kepalaku pusing," rengeknya.

"Kau akan terbiasa _baby_ ," balas Chanyeol tenang. Telunjuknya meraih dagu yang lebih mungil untuk membubuhkan satu ciuman di belah bibir anak itu yang sekarang semakin membuatnya mabuk. Lidah Chanyeol segera menelusup ke dalam mulutnya untuk mencecap sisa-sisa sampanye yang tertinggal.

"Chanyeollie." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan membenamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya yang nyaman. "Ampuni Sehun _hyung_ ," pintanya.

Chanyeol segera menghubungi seseorang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu besar miliknya menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Minseok dan beberapa orang pengawal. Tetapi pemandangan yang paling mencolok adalah Sehun yang terlihat dipapah oleh Omeganya. Para pengawal berdiri setengah lingkaran di dekat pintu, sementara Minseok dan keduanya berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

" _Hyung_..." ucap Sehun.

"Kau terlihat begitu lemah. Bukankah tugasmu sekarang cukup berat? Mengurus seorang Omega di sisimu, apalagi dia bekas seorang kurir, bukanlah perkara mudah, Sehun," nasehat Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau pasti tahu bahwa keputusanmu ini akan membawa kita pada perpecahan antar dua geng, dan bisa jadi menjalar jika yang lain bertindak ikut campur. Aku dan Dragon bukan rekan bisnis. Kau juga tahu bahwa kami bersaudara, tapi kami tidak menjalin hubungan yang cukup akrab. Jadi jika kau mengalami kesulitan dengan Wu—"

"Aku tidak akan melibatkan Phoenix, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri," potong Sehun menggebu-gebu.

"Bodoh," dengus Chanyeol. "Hanya jika kau ingin mati lebih cepat, maka silahkan urus masalahmu sendiri. Tapi apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan adikku menangani masalahnya seorang diri? Kau bagian dari Phoenix Sehun, bagian dari tanggung jawabku."

" _Hyung_..." Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengampuninya secepat ini. Bahkan setelah ia melarikan diri selama ini, menjauh dari wilayahnya, dari keluarganya. Pria itu tetap mau mengurusnya, dan mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu melegakan hatinya. "Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_."

"Jangan berterima kasih pada keluarga," ucap Chanyeol. Ia lalu beralih menatap Luhan. Matanya memicing tajam, menunjukan kilatan gelap yang membuat Luhan semakin erat memeluk Sehun. "Bukan berarti aku mengampuni kalian, lalu membiarkanmu lepas dari pengawasanku begitu saja. Aku akan terus mengawasimu, tidak peduli kau siapa dan dari mana. Jadi sebaiknya pastikan kau memang ada di pihak kami."

"Aku mengerti," balas Luhan. Meski suaranya masih bergetar, tetapi ia tetap mencoba untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Aku akan berada di pihak kalian, dan menjaga Sehun untukmu," sambungnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, cukup puas dengan negosiasi singkat ini. "Kalian boleh pergi. Urus luka di kakimu dan kembali bertugas. Dan Minseok... temui aku di sini jam dua siang nanti," perintah Chanyeol sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika pengawal kembali menutup pintu ruangan, dan semua orang lagi-lagi meninggalkannya hanya berdua bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun menemukan bahwa Chanyeol kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan lain dari sebelumnya. Tatapan yang kemudian membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah, dan menoleh menatap pria itu waspada. "Apa?"

"Apa kau pikir semua itu gratis?" dengus Chanyeol. Wajahnya mendekat pada Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan kilatan buas. "Bukankah kau bersedia menjadi jaminan untuk mereka? Karena _baby_... aku harus mendapat timbal balik setimpal untuk keputusan yang baru saja kuambil," bisik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" cicitnya. Ia menunduk memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan kedua pipi yang tiba-tiba merona merah. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu panas, menelanjangi dirinya, dan Baekhyun tidak memerlukan penerjemah untuk mengartikan maksudnya.

"Berdiri di belakang meja," bisik Chanyeol.

e)(o

Baekhyun berdiri setengah menungging di belakang meja kerja Chanyeol yang nampak bersih karena seluruh peralatan telah disingkirkan oleh pemiliknya. Celananya tanggal, dan tergeletak di suatu tempat. Yang terburuk, kemeja yang dipakainya hanya mencapai pangkal paha, sehingga ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kedua pipi pantatnya yang gemuk meski tangannya telah berkali-kali menurunkan bagian belakang kemeja. Kedua lengannya menapak di atas meja, menunggu Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menghisap sampanyenya.

"Chanyeollie," panggilnya pelan.

"Buka lebar kakimu," perintah Chanyeol saat selesai meneguk sampanyenya. Pria itu bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah berbahaya menuju meja kerjanya di mana Baekhyun nampak tengah membuka kakinya malu-malu. "Lebih lebar."

"Chanyeol!" rengek Baekhyun. Bocah itu menunduk, membenamkan wajah meronanya pada lipatan lengan saat kakinya semakin terbuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan lubang merah jambunya yang berdenyut di hadapan Chanyeol.

Lalu tak lama ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menekan liang pantatnya, menggosok bagian itu bolak-balik untuk kemudian membuat gerakan melingkar. Ia menggigil, dan menggigit bibirnya kencang sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa benda tersebut adalah ibu jari Chanyeol yang telah terlumuri sampanye. Mereka tidak memiliki pelumas, tidak pernah. Sehingga mungkin Chanyeol memanfaatkan sampanye yang masih tersisa pada gelas untuk melumasi lubangnya. Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang, dan pantatnya terangkat setiap kali ibu jari Chanyeol masuk dan keluar di liangnya. Membuat penisnya perlahan-lahan bangun.

Tiba-tiba semua gerakan menyiksa itu lenyap, membuatnya merengek dan menggoyangkan pantatnya tanpa sadar. Namun Baekhyun tidak menduga, bahwa gerakan selanjutnya justru membuat ia menjerit kencang hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya mengejang.

Chanyeol memukul pantatnya.

"Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun saat ia mendapatkan pukulan kedua. Lututnya terasa gemetar sampai ke tulang, dan wajahnya memerah sampai telinga ketika pukulan ketiga dan keempat datang hampir secara bersamaan. "Kumohon... Chanyeollie hentikan—akh—Chanyeol!"

Pukulan berikutnya datang secara bertubi-tubi, begitu keras, mantap, dan intens. Setiap pukulan membawa efek kejut yang begitu menyakitkan, membuat Baekhyun menangis keras dan tidak berhenti memohon pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Tubuhnya terdesak, dan berguncang di setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol. Namun anehnya, pukulan-pukulan berikutnya justru membawa efek lain yang membuatnya mendesah di antara jeritannya. Matanya terpejam, dan kakinya mengangkang semakin lebar hingga tubuhnya tengkurap.

"Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun mendesah kepayahan. Tetapi pukulan-pukulan lain justru menjadi semakin kencang hingga suaranya bergaung nyaring di dalam ruangan. "Nnh—breng—akh!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengumpat di mejaku," ucap Chanyeol tenang sembari melayangkan pukulan berikutnya. Bibirnya menyeringai puas melihat bekas tamparan yang sekarang menghias kedua pipi pantat Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali berayun, dan berjanji bahwa ini akan menjadi pukulan terakhirnya.

"Chanyeol!" jeritnya mendarah daging.

Siksaan itu berakhir.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia menangis keras hingga tersedu-sedan dan masih menyembunyikan wajah penuh air matanya di lipatan lengan. Jari-jari kakinya menggulung, berjinjit untuk menahan denyutan sakit di pantatnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh, dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol membungkuk di belakang punggungnya, lalu menciumi lehernya penuh nafsu. Chanyeol mengusap kedua pahanya menyiksa, membelai selangkangannya, dan meremas penis ereksinya sambil lalu.

" _Baby_ , sstt... jangan menangis," bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela kecupannya. Ia membalik tubuh lemah itu, dan membawa ke lengannya, lalu membiarkan anak itu memeluk lehernya. "Jangan menangis."

"Sakit," isak Baekhyun. Satu tangannya mengepal dan memukuli pundak Chanyeol. "ini sakit, kau bajingan, aku benci padamu!" pekiknya. Ia mencengkram kemeja di bagian pundaknya dan mengguncang bagian itu berulang kali. Matanya bergulir ke atas, memicing menatap Chanyeol tajam. Tetapi pria itu hanya diam. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya," bisik Chanyeol. Mereka saling beradu pandang. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan merintih tersendat saat merasakan remasan Chanyeol di pantatnya. "Aku ingin menandai sekujur tubuhmu dengan jejakku," sambungnya egois.

"C-Canyeol," bisik Baekhyun gugup. Ia menyugar rambut Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang merona malu. "Tandai aku sepuasnya..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka akhirnya berdamai dan kembali terlibat ciuman panas. Baekhyun membuka lebar kakinya, mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol di antara kuncian pahanya. Ia mendesah di sela-sela ciuman basah mereka, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Chanyeol. Saling mendorong, merasakan, dan mengeksplor satu sama lain.

Lama kemudian ciuman itu terputus. Chanyeol menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya. Tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu intens, menjeratnya seketika hingga ia jatuh tenggelam begitu dalam. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengartikan itu sebagai tatapan cinta? Tetapi mungkin pria itu hanya belum menyadari perasaannya, Baekhyun pikir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Tidak ada..." bisik Baekhyun lembut. Jari-jarinya yang terampil dengan gesit melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol hingga tanggal seluruhnya. Kemudian ia menarik lepas kemeja itu, membuat kain tersebut luruh ke lantai begitu saja. Pandangan matanya lalu turun, menatap tepat jari-jarinya yang perlahan membelai dari dada sampai ke perut kekar Chanyeol yang merenggang.

Hanya di saat seperti ini mereka dapat melupakan segalanya. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengingat bahwa mereka saling memiliki dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Ia kemudian membuka ikat pinggang dan kaitan celana Chanyeol, lalu menurunkan risletingnya dengan cara sengaja menekan pada bagian kejantanannya yang setengah ereksi. Baekhyun telah banyak belajar, salah satunya belajar memuaskan Chanyeol. Tangannya begitu ahli mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari dalam celana, membuat pemiliknya mendesis nikmat. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, tetapi mulutnya semakin gencar menghisap leher sampai ke bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun untuk memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan.

" _Baby_..." Hidung Chanyeol turun membaui tulang selangka Baekhyun, menghisap di antara perpotongan bahunya yang cekung, lau menjilatinya kemudian. Tangannya menelusup ke balik kemeja bocah itu, mengusap pinggang sampai ke dadanya yang sedikit montok. Jari-jari Chanyeol yang terampil menjawil puting susu Baekhyun, memilin dan memainkan benda sekeras kerikil itu dengan cara yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah meminta lebih. "Tubuhmu sangat ekspresif dengan sentuhanku, apa kau tahu itu, hm?" bisik Chanyeol di daun telinganya sebelum menggigit bagian itu main-main dan melumatnya sekejap.

"Nnh—Chanyeol," rintihnya. Baekhyun menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol mantap dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, lalu mengurutnya konstan hingga penis besar itu ereksi sepenuhnya, dan memunculkan urat-urat yang menekan tangannya. "Chanyeollie, aku ingin apadravyamu berada di dalamku..." Baekhyun memohon.

"Tentu, cantik." Bibir Chanyeol turun perlahan, menghisap kulit dada Baekhyun yang terasa lembut dan wangi, membuat yang lebih mungil harus memundurkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu menggunakan kedua siku. Chanyeol menarik paha Baekhyun untuk membuat bocah itu semakin mengangkang. Pikirannya semakin berkabut saat melihat Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang terlihat begitu pasrah dan siap menerima dirinya. Ia menjilat bibirnya buas, dan membawa kaki kiri Baekhyun ke pundaknya lalu mulai mencium dari paha luar hingga sampai ke paha bagian dalamnya.

"Chanyeollie, jangan meng—nnh!" Sikunya yang licin tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, sehingga akhirnya ia telentang pasrah di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran, sementara liangnya semakin berdenyut gatal menanti penis besar Chanyeol untuk segera merangsak masuk dan menggaruknya. "Ahn—Chanyeollie aku tidak tahan!" Baekhyun merasa penisnya semakin sensitif. Kepala penisnya membengkak seperti jamur dan terus meneteskan precum yang membuat selangkangannya mengkilap. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, hanya bisa mendesah di setiap hisapan Chanyeol yang sekarang telah mencapai selangkangannya.

"Sulit mengendalikan dirimu?" cibir Chanyeol. Giginya yang runcing menggigit kecil kulit selangkangannya, dan menghisap bagian itu hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan. Lidah Chanyeol lalu terjulur, menjilati bola kembarnya berulang kali, untuk kemudian meraup penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut pria itu yang terasa begitu hangat. Baekhyun merintih dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol di penisnya. "Angh—aah—aah—Chanyeollie gatal!" Kakinya melilit di sekeliling bahu Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mencengkram kemejanya sendiri.

Pantatnya terangkat ketika dua jari Chanyeol memasuki liangnya sekaligus. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat, dan mulutnya mendesah keras saat jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak cepat di dalam liangnya; menggaruk biji prostatnya yang butuh perhatian. Lidah Chanyeol kemudian menggelitik lubang kencingnya lalu menghisap dari pangkal sampai ke kepala penisnya yang begitu sensitif.

Jari-jari kaki Baekhyun menggulung dengan kening mengkerut nikmat saat ia merasakan dirinya yang hampir meledak. Chanyeol menambahkan jari ketiga setelah sebelumnya membuat gerakan menggunting, dan menusuk prostatnya kasar, hingga sukses membuat orgasmenya semakin tak tertahankan.

"Chanyeolliehh!" Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dengan sperma yang menyemprot deras dari lubang kencingnya hingga mengotori mulut Chanyeol. Pahanya bergetar hebat saat pelan-pelan Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya sembari tetap membuat gerakan menghisap, seolah tengah menguras habis seluruh spermanya.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berdiri menjulang di depannya. Wajahnya berpaling saat Chanyeol menatapnya menyeringai, dan menjilat bibir sensual. Kemudian tiba-tiba kembali mengungkungnya posesif. "Aku suka rasamu yang manis," bisik Chanyeol.

"Itu kotor," balas Baekhyun. Suaranya begitu kecil, tetapi wajah merah padamnya telah menjelaskan segalanya.

Pria itu mengusap rambut Baekhyun, dan meraup bibir semerah ceri favoritnya itu ke dalam ciumannya yang menuntut. Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan membawanya sampai pada penisnya. Jari-jari Baekhyun yang terasa kesemutan menggenggam penis Chanyeol, lalu perlahan-lahan mendorong benda sekeras balok kayu tersebut untuk masuk menerobos lubangnya. "Angh—Chanyeollieh..." rintih Baekhyun di sela-sela usahanya.

Satu tangannya meremas-remas pantat Baekhyun serta memainkan puting susunya yang melenting, sementara tangan yang lain membantu Baekhyun memasukkan penis miliknya ke dalam liang bocah itu, yang kali ini telah terbiasa dengan penisnya. "Kau sangat ketat, sangat nikmat, sialan," puji Chanyeol saat penisnya menghentak masuk hingga memenuhi liang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol—akh!" Ia menggigit bibir, tidak menyangka-nyangka rasanya akan senikmat ini. Sebab hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka bercinta, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak melakukan akibat sakit yang diderita Baekhyun.

Dinding lubangnya berdenyut-denyut antusias, menghisap penis Chanyeol yang terasa begitu besar dan panas. Ia dapat merasakan urat penis serta apadravya milik Chanyeol yang bergesekkan langsung dengan dinding anusnya. Logam dingin itu bergerak seperti monster, menggaruk hingga sampai ke titik terdalam. Sementara pemiliknya nampak membuka sedikit mulutnya, menikmati cengkraman dan kehangatan lubang Baekhyun yang bekerja seolah ingin meremukkan penisnya.

"Sial, _baby_." Chanyeol menjilat bibir dan menyugar rambutnya dramatis; pusing dengan kehangatan yang menyengatnya.

"Ahh—angh—kau sangat besar, sangat panas, aku merasa begitu penuh Chanyeollie," bisik Baekhyun malu-malu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol segera menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyentak penisnya masuk lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Mereka kembali berciuman, dan menyentuh satu sama lain tanpa sungkan. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun, di mana ujung penisnya terus menyenggol dan menusuk tepat pada prostatnya. Lubang Baekhyun menelan penisnya lapar, menyebabkan ia kesulitan bergerak. Beberapa kali ia memukul pantat Baekhyun sembari mempercepat tusukannya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin keras mendesahkan namanya.

"Lagi—ahh—ahh—lebih cepat," isak Baekhyun putus asa. Ia terus mendesah, dengan jari-jarinya yang mencengkram rambut Chanyeol, menekan pria itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Lebih dalam—ahn!"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Begitu intens dan penuh makna. Tubuh mereka menyatu dalam irama yang sama. Nampak tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk menenangkan jari-jarinya yang kesemutan. Bahkan sesekali ia akan mengusap kulit pria itu yang licin dan menjadi mengkilap.

"Kau selalu cantik, selalu..." desah Chanyeol memuji.

Kulit mereka terus beradu dan menghasilkan simfoni yang akan membuat semua orang merasa malu. Aroma seks pekat menguar dan segera menginvasi ruangan, hingga membawa suhu panas membakar yang sanggup mengalahkan dinginnya AC. Keduanya meraih kepuasan satu sama lain. Kacau balau dan hilang akal dalam sekejap.

"Ahh—ahh—ahh—kumohon, lebih dalam," pinta Baekhyun. Ia mengulum bibirnya dengan tubuh yang terus berguncang di setiap tusukan Chanyeol. Wajanya merona dengan bibir merah serupa apel matang. Keringat nampak mengucur, membuat tubuhnya mengkilap di bawah kungkungan lengan Chanyeol yang kuat. "Nnh—a-ahh—ahh!"

Tetapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, membuatnya bangkit. Matanya menatap Chanyeol bingung, terlebih saat pria itu menarik penisnya keluar dan membawa tubuhnya turun dari atas meja. "Ke-kenapa—aaangh!" Baekhyun memekik, terkejut setengah mati saat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga ia kembali menungging di depan meja.

Penis Chanyeol kembali menerobos masuk liangnya, menghentak membuatnya mendesah panjang. Kakinya terbuka lebar, dan tubuhnya condong ke bawah, menekan meja. Di belakangnya Chanyeol terus menungganginya tanpa ampun. Alpha itu mencengkram pinggangnya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya. Apadravya itu bergerak kasar, menggaruk dinding anusnya dari sudut yang berbeda. Ujung penis Chanyeol terus mengalirkan tetes-tetes precum yang membuat lubangnya licin sehingga memudahkan penis pria itu bergerak keluar-masuk.

"Chanyeol!" Ia menangis dan merintih di saat yang bersamaan. Omega itu lalu memiringkan lehernya untuk memudahkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggarap bagian tersebut. Lututnya gemetaran, menggelinjang nikmat saat merasakan satu tangan Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya, lalu mengurut frenulumnya yang sensitif. Membuatnya semakin kacau, dan kacau lagi.

"Chanyeollie—ahh—ahh—a-aku dekat." Tubuhnya bangkit dengan kedua tangan menekan meja. Wajahnya kemudian berpaling menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang menatap matanya dengan kilatan nafsu mendalam. Tangannya menyentuh wajah aristokrat itu, membelai sesaat sebelum menariknya mendekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, menyambut ciuman Chanyeol.

Mereka terus bergerak, dan Baekhyun mengerang di dalam ciumannya saat merasakan bola kembarnya semakin membesar dan mengetat, siap meledak.

"Ohh—Chanyeollie—ahh—ahh—sampai," rintihnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan mata setengah terpejam. Di belakang sana Chanyeol menungganginya semakin cepat, kasar, dan tepat. Bola kembarnya menabrak bongkahan pantat Baekhyun berulang kali, sementara penisnya semakin membesar hingga menyesakkan lubang Baekhyun. "Chanyeol," rintihnya. Omega itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga telah dekat, sehingga ia dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya; menghisap penis Chanyeol, membuat Alpha itu menggeram dan menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"Berikan padaku," bisik Chanyeol serak. "Ayolah _baby_ ," desaknya.

Bergerak liar, dan semakin kehilangan kendali hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memekik lalu menjeritkan nama Chanyeol dalam satu desahan panjang yang bernada penuh memuja. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja, tengkurap lemas di atas meja. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol," panggilnya putus asa. Matanya terpejam erat, dan pahanya gemetaran. Sementara itu penisnya terus mengalirkan tali-tali sperma kental dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengurut frenulumnya.

"Milikku," geram Chanyeol posesif.

"Mi-milikmu," desah Baekhyun.

Tak lama Chanyeol mendengus dengan kening mengkerut dalam. Tahu bahwa dirinya juga akan menemui pelepasan. Ia mencengkram tepian meja, dan terus mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan sodokannya, tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengais napas dan mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya.

Wajah berpeluhnya terbenam di leher Baekhyun seperti biasa untuk membaui aroma Omeganya yang memabukkan dan membuatnya semakin terangsang hebat. Hal itu juga berakibat pada tusukannya yang semakin kasar, hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan tempo dan pada akhirnya meledak menembakkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaangh—Chanyeol." Baekhyun melenguh, gemetar nikmat saat merasakan sperma Chanyeol menyemprot deras mengotori lubangnya. Rasanya begitu hangat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan tetes demi tetes sperma pria itu mengucur dari sela-sela lubangnya yang masih penuh sesak.

Pinggul Chanyeol masih bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya untuk mengosongkan sperma. Tak lama Chanyeol mencabut penis setengah ereksinya tersebut dari lubang Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyeringai setan saat mendapati spermanya langsung mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang merah jambu tersebut.

"Chanyeollie." Wajah Baekhyun perlahan menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah berjalan menuju kursi lalu mendudukinya.

"Kemari," perintah Chanyeol.

Meski ia merasa begitu lelah, ia tetap bangkit untuk menghampiri Chanyeol-nya. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang, dan dihiasi bercak merah keunguan diraih Chanyeol begitu saja. Lalu tanpa sungkan ia naik ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol, duduk mengangkangi pinggang pria itu. "Di-dia masih bangun," beritahunya malu-malu saat mendapati penis Chanyeol masih sekeras sebelumnya, bahkan benda itu nampak bergerak sesekali, membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kau tahu sendiri tabiatku," balas Chanyeol tak acuh.

Memang benar, Chanyeol tidak dapat dipuaskan hanya dengan satu kali orgasme. Namun sepertinya pria itu enggan melanjutkan permainan. Seingatnya mereka tidak memiliki agenda lain pagi ini. Atau barang kali Chanyeol harus pergi ke kantor, tetapi bisa jadi pria itu berniat melanjutkannya nanti malam. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rona merah di pipinya. Dengan malu-malu tangannya menggenggam penis Chanyeol, dan membantu pria itu memasukkan kembali benda licin tersebut ke dalam celananya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" dengus Chanyeol geli. Pria itu meraih wajah Baekhyun, lalu menyerangnya dengan ciuman panas yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menjepit pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka melekat erat.

"Apa Chanyeollie akan pergi ke kantor hari ini?" tanyanya saat Chanyeol telah memutus ciuman mereka.

"Hmm," balas Chanyeol malas. Tangannya meraih punggung Baekhyun, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada si mungil. Bibirnya menciumi bagian dada Baekhyun, dan merasa heran karena ukuran dada Baekhyun jauh dari standar terbaiknya, tetapi justru ia begitu menyukai dada ini. Dengan kurang ajar giginya menarik puting susu Baekhyun yang ranum dan melenting untuk ia hisap—layaknya lintah menghisap darah.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran, tetapi ia tidak protes dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyusu di dadanya. Jari-jari Baekhyun dengan lembut menyugar surai hitam Chanyeol sambil bertanya-tanya kapan Chanyeol pergi ke salon untuk merubah warna rambutnya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap ragu apakah pria seperti Chanyeol sudi mengunjungi salon?

"Nnh—geli!" Baekhyun memekik dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan satu tangan, membuat wajah bengal itu mendongak menatapnya. "Jangan digigit, geli!" omel Baekhyun. Wajahnya merah padam, begitu malu saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang tengah menggigit bagian putingnya, lalu menggesek daging kecil itu untuk menunjukkan kenakalannya.

Sialan untuk Baekhyun karena bajingan mesum kurang ajar yang tengah menyusu di dadanya seperti bayi besar itu adalah Alphanya. Pria yang dicintainya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya dapat membiarkan Chanyeol berlaku sesukanya.

"Sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada susu yang keluar dari dalam sana Chanyeollie..." _kecuali nanti saat aku telah melahirkan anak darimu_ lanjutnya di dalam hati. Diam-diam Baekhyun terkikik atas pemikirannya. Sementara itu dibandingkan marah karena terkena omelan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru nampak tak acuh.

Keningnya mengkerut saat menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memang memiliki dada yang mirip seperti gadis pubertas, tetapi sepertinya tidak segemuk sekarang. Selain itu, mengapa bentuk putingnya menjadi lebih besar? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa heat keduanya sudah semakin dekat? Bukankah hal ini juga menandakan bahwa dinding rahimnya akan siap dibuahi, sehingga tubuhnya pun mulai menyesuaikan diri. Seperti orang bodoh Baekhyun meremas-remas dadanya, dan memilin-milin puting susunya yang memang mulai membesar.

"Apa kau berniat menggodaku?" tuding Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan puting susu Baekhyun dari mulutnya.

"Sa-sama sekali tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali, dan membuang pandangannya ke depan. Wajahnya nampak merah merona.

"Katakan, ada apa?" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Tidak ada," tandas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan tahu saat kau berbohong," ucap Chanyeol berbahaya.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali menyumpal mulutnya dengan puting susu Baekhyun. Ini aneh, tubuhnya merasa begitu nyaman berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Bukan berarti selama ini ia merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, tetapi hal ini jelas berbeda.

Rasanya seperti ia merasakan kehadiran ibunya.

e)(o

Sore hari seusai tidur siang Minseok dan enam orang staf tiba-tiba datang ke kamar, lalu menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Lelaki itu memakaikannya kaus putih dengan bawahan berupa jin hitam ketat yang menyetak kaki serta dua bongkahan pantat gemuknya. Seketika membuatnya tiba-tiba terkena krisis kepercayaan diri, sebab ia merasa setiap langkah kakinya hanya akan membuat pantatnya semakin tercetak jelas. Hal itu tentu saja menyebabkan Minseok—sebagai sang tata rias busana—gemas bukan main.

"Dengar darling, kau memiliki sepasang pantat luar biasa, jadi jangan merasa terbebani dengan hal itu. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya berdiri penuh percaya diri, dan langkahkan kakimu." Salah satu tangan Minseok berkacak pinggang, menatap Baekhyun tajam. Kemudian lelaki itu mendekat, dan bebisik penuh seduksi, "Lagi pula, seluruh dunia sudah tahu jika semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milik Phoenix yang agung."

Malu-malu matanya menatap Minseok, dan menemukan lelaki itu mengedipkan satu mata genit ke arahnya.

"Tapi..." Baekhyun pada akhirnya menghela napas, dan mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, akan aku coba Minseokie _hyung_." Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar, tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Chanyeol berada di ambang pintu. Tetapi pria itu datang dengan visual tidak biasa. Chanyeol yang selalu ia lihat dengan pakaian semi formal tiba-tiba sekarang datang dengan pakaian yang begitu masa bodoh. Alpha tampan itu hanya mengenakan jin hitam robek-robek yang terlihat lusuh, sepotong kaus hitam tipis dengan luaran berupa jaket jin hijau _army_ , serta sepatu kets hitam belel.

Ia seolah melihat Chanyeol enam tahun lalu.

Seorang remaja delapan belas tahun yang berdiri malas di depan podium, menatap setiap mata dengan tajam menggunakan sepasang abu-abu terangnya yang berkilat berbahaya. Remaja ambisius dengan segudang kemampuan. Remaja yang nampak mempesona meski hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi.

Remaja arogan itu kini telah menjelma menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"Ha-hai Chanyeollie," sapa Baekhyun kikuk. Tiba-tiba Omega di dalam jiwanya mendesah malu, merasa seperti baru saja jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun jatuh pada pria yang sama. _Ke-kenapa jantungku berdebar tidak karuan? Kalau Chanyeollie memakai pakaian seperti itu, rasanya seperti kami akan berkencan_ pikir Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Su—be-belum, iya—maksudnya belum!" Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya di dalam hati karena tiba-tiba ia menjadi begitu gugup sekaligus gagap. "Maksudku, kami belum selesai," koreksinya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Minseok tanpa suara sembari melempar kode mata pada Baekhyun. Bocah itu meliriknya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan mengatakannya segera setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"Baiklah." Pria itu kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk melompat-lompat penuh semangat dan tertawa seperti orang gila. Matanya menatap Minseok dengan binar kebahagiaan. "Minseokie _hyung!_ "

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya jika sudah selesai," kekeh Minseok.

Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dan berhenti dari kegiatan melompatnya. Bocah bersurai madu itu terkekeh-kekeh, memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang membuat Minseok tersenyum lega dengan perkembangan kondisi mentalnya. "Minseokie _hyung_ , Chanyeollie-ku tampan sekali, kan?!"

"Dasar." Bibir Minseok mencebik, menatap Baekhyun dengan binar menggoda di matanya. "Yah, baiklah, aku tidak akan menyangkal yang satu itu," godanya.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik malu.

"Kau bisa mengatakan langsung padanya," kekeh Minseok. "Jadi ayo kita keluar," ajaknya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" sergah Baekhyun. Ia meremas-remas jemarinya dan berjalan gelisah ke arah Minseok. "Minseokie _hyung_ , se-sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Se-sepertinya..." Tangannya dengan perlahan menaikkan ujung kausnya untuk memperlihatkan dadanya yang nampak gemuk dan memiliki puting lebih besar dari sebelumnya—selain itu dadanya juga dihiasi beberapa tanda merah yang jelas bukan berasal dari nyamuk. Meski begitu Minseok benar-benar tidak menangkap maksudnya. "Sepertinya tubuhku mulai menyesuaikan diri agar siap dibuahi. Aku merasa heat keduaku akan segera tiba," jelasnya sembari menurunkan kausnya.

Minseok merasa terkejut bukan main.

"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini," bisiknya sembari menutup mulut. Tangannya lalu meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun, menatap tepat di kedua matanya. "Itu artinya kita harus mulai waspada. Heat-mu bisa datang kapan saja. Seluruh staf di rumah ini adalah Beta, mereka tidak akan mengalami masa heat sedahsyat kita. Selain itu, akan gawat jika Phoenix berada jauh darimu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah ini, dan Chanyeollie selalu berada di dekatku," ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kita harus memikirkan sampai ke situasi terburuknya darling." Bola mata Minseok nampak berkobar oleh sesuatu yang tidak ingin Baekhyun bayangkan. "Ingat, kau bukan Omega dari seorang Alpha biasa. Dia menggenggam dunia di tangannya. Jadi bayangkan, berapa banyak nyawa yang berusaha terlepas dari sana? Jika mereka mencium keberadaanmu, lalu mengambilmu saat masa heat-mu akan segera tiba. Kau tidak akan sudi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?" desis Minseok.

Ia menelan ludah susah payah, dan menatap Minseok risau. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau hanya harus selalu berada di samping Phoenix, menuruti kata-kataku, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Minseok tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutnya gemas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," beo Baekhyun.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, benar?

e)(o

Saat mereka keluar dari pintu kamar ternyata sudah ada Jaesuk yang menunggu mereka di depan pintu. Pria itu lalu mengantar mereka ke bagasi di mana Chanyeol nampak tengah memilih mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong darling, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Phoenix?" bisik Minseok saat mereka berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Setiap Alpha biasanya memiliki, kau tahu, semacam _gejala_ jika Omega mereka akan memasuki masa heat. Mungkin dia tiba-tiba berubah manja padamu, atau dia menjadi begitu perasa, atau dia... begitulah."

Awalnya Baekhyun berniat menggeleng, tetapi kemudian matanya melotot mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi siang. "Yah... sepertinya ada," cicitnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minseok. Dari nada bicaranya, Minseok sepertinya begitu penasaran.

Perlahan wajahnya mendongak, memandang Minseok ragu sekaligus malu. "C-Chanyeollie... dia..." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya tetapi justru menyentuh dadanya.

"Oh!" Wajah Minseok berubah menjadi merah padam. "Ya Tuhan. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya. Aku melihat bagaimana putingmu tadi—ya ampun, dia benar-benar mesum!" desisnya keras.

"Ta-tapi mungkin juga bukan," sergah Baekhyun. "Dia baru melakukan itu tadi pagi," lanjutnya.

"Oke, lalu kenapa kau sempat berpikir itu bagian dari _gejala?_ " desak Minseok.

"Ka-karena dia melakukan itu lama sekali," desahnya. "Dia bahkan sempat marah—"

"Tidak salah lagi, itu memang _gejala_ -nya," potong Minseok. Tubuhnya kaku tegang. Lalu ia melangkah cepat menuju Chanyeol, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal. "Dasar mesum, apa dia tidak bisa memiliki _gejala_ yang lain!" rengeknya malu setengah mati.

"Hai!" Minseok berseru terlalu bersemangat. "Jadi, kau akan mengemudi?" tanya Minseok saat sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Beberapa Phoenix akan ikut," ucapnya sembari meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya sesaat setelah Omega itu berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebuah mobil berkelir hitam berhenti di depan Chanyeol saat Minseok berkata, "Kupikir kalian akan berkencan," godanya.

"Memang," balas Chanyeol tak acuh.

Baekhyun segera mendongak. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat," ujarnya.

"Apakah tidak terlalu canggung jika berkencan sambil membawa banyak Phoenix? Lagi pula, wajah mereka terlihat seperti buronan. Orang-orang mungkin akan salah paham," komentar Minseok. Diliriknya para anggota Phoenix yang tengah mempersiapkan mobil; tubuh kekar, aroma laut, pakaian preman. "Yang benar saja," desahnya kecewa.

"Ayo pergi," ucap Chanyeol.

e)(o

Perjalanan ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebagai perjalanan kencan bagi Minseok. Sejak tadi mereka hanya melewati jalanan beraspal dengan pepohonan menjulang yang tumbuh berbaris di sepanjang jalan. Terlebih, Minseok tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa jalanan ini adalah satu-satunya jalanan penghubung menuju markas.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Matanya memicing tajam, dan menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi penumpang bersama Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ketika ia ingin mengucapkan kegelisahannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membalas tatapannya dan mengangkat satu tangan. Pria itu baru saja memberi isyarat untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Apakah masih lama?" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," balas Chanyeol tenang. Tangannya mendekap Baekhyun di dadanya, membiarkan bocah itu menyurukkan wajah di lehernya.

"Di sini dingin," rengek Baekhyun.

Tanpa berkata-kata Chanyeol melepas jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk membalas menatapnya. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menekan hidung dan mulutnya di dada Chanyeol; memeluk Alphanya erat untuk mencari kehangatan. "Chanyeollie sangat hangat," desahnya.

"Kau juga," bisik Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali mendongak, tersipu-sipu ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam. Situasi dan pakaian ini membuat mereka nampak seperti remaja normal kebanyakan. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh wajah tampan Chanyeol, membelai menggunakan ibu jarinya saat pelan-pelan pria itu mendekat lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Baekhyun malu.

Tiba-tiba mobil mereka berhenti. Dari luar nampak medan luas yang ditumbuhi pepohonan. Para rombongan keluar dari mobil, tidak terkecuali Minseok. Tetapi Baekhyun masih memeluk Chanyeol, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berhenti di tempat ini. Apa mereka berniat piknik?

"Chanyeollie bilang kita akan berkencan, lalu kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau akan tahu, ayo," balas Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergeser dan lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil. Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh tepi mobil, menjaga kepala Baekhyun agar tidak sampai terantuk.

Luas dan hijau, tetapi begitu mencekam. Itulah yang nampak dari sudut pandang Minseok. Tempat ini berada di dataran tinggi, sehingga pantas jika Baekhyun mengeluh dingin. Wilayah Chanyeol yang satu ini juga sering sebut sebagai kota hujan. Sebab, tidak pernah ada satu haripun terlewatkan tanpa hujan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa rumput dan pepohonan di tempat ini selalu basah.

Para Phoenix berdiri siaga di sekitar dengan senjata api laras panjang di tangan mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun keluar dari Mansion setelah sekian lama terkurung, sehingga Chanyeol tidak dapat membawa bocah itu tanpa merasa khawatir sedikitpun. Selain itu Chanyeol tidak ingin munafik. Ia memiliki banyak musuh, dan meski mereka belum memunculkan diri sampai saat ini, bukan berarti mereka tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Terlebih ia sudah terlanjur membuat banyak masalah di mana-mana. Cepat atau lambat seseorang pasti akan mencoba bermain-main dengannya, dan saat itu terjadi Chanyeol akan menunjukkan permainan favoritnya.

Helaian surai hitam Chanyeol melambai dramatis tertiup angin. Mata abu-abunya memandang jauh ke depan, menyapu hamparan hijau luas di depannya. Medan ini cocok untuk dijadikan Baekhyun sebagai tempat berlatih, Chanyeol pikir. Ia tidak bermaksud membohongi Baekhyun. Namun hanya dengan cara ini Baekhyun bersedia ikut dengannya. Jika ia mengatakan maksudnya, bisa jadi bocah itu akan merengek dan menolak mentah-mentah perintahnya. Dan Minseok, lelaki itu akan secara sukarela menjadi tameng bagi Baekhyun. Bersekutu menentangnya.

"Jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?" Minseok menghampirinya. Tatapan mata lelaki itu nampak gusar bukan main.

"Kau ingat tempo hari, saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendidiknya? Hari inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memulainya," ucap Chanyeol.

"A-apa?!" Minseok melotot tidak percaya. "Tapi dia—"

Satu tangan Chanyeol terangkat, mencegah lelaki itu untuk berkata-kata.

Minseok nampak langsung membuang pandangannya, dan mendesah kecewa. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak menyetujui niat Chanyeol yang satu ini. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak resiko. Selain itu, ia masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental Baekhyun yang sempat terguncang. Anak itu baru sembuh, biar bagaimana pun. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan hal ini. Meskipun Minseok tahu bahwa pria itu pasti sudah merencanakan ini secara matang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Aku memiliki hadiah lain untukmu," ucap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Pria itu mengulurkan satu tangannya, memberi isyarat pada salah seorang Phoenix yang langsung sigap menghampirinya, lalu menyimpan sebuah gulungan kain hitam tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengannya sembari membuka gulungan kain hitam tersebut. Segera setelah gulungan itu terbuka, bola matanya membelalak lebar, terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang ada di baliknya. Manik matanya nampak bergetar, memandang Chanyeol dan benda itu bergantian. Mengapa Chanyeol berniat menghadiahinya benda tersebut?

"Ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Chanyeol. Suaranya dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Sementara satu tangannya nampak terulur, tepat mengarah pada Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu dalam genggamannya; benda berkelir silver dengan hiasan berupa julai-julai cantik yang membuat benda itu nampak mengerikan sekaligus indah di saat yang bersamaan.

Benda itu, sebuah _safari arms matchmaster._

Senjata api pilihan Chanyeol yang ingin ia hadiahkan pada Baekhyun di umurnya yang ke delapan belas tahun.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," ulang Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak!" tolak Baekhyun. Kepalanya menggeleng keras berulang kali, bahkan kakinya melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Bola matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, memancarkan binar luka sekaligus ketakutan mendalam yang membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa mengeraskan hati, dan mengesampingkan perasaannya terhadap bocah itu.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau!" pekik Baekhyun marah. Ia mendekap tangannya sendiri, dan menangis ketakutan. Ia tidak membutuhkan senjata itu. Ia tidak menginginkan benda mengerikan itu berada dalam genggamannya. Orang tua dan kakaknya mati di tangan benda itu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun dengan benda itu. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang bernasib sama seperti keluarganya.

"Ini bukan negosiasi," ucap Chanyeol. Ia melangkah mendekat, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya kasar hingga anak itu menjerit meminta ampun. Sayang, Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk mengampuni siapapun saat ini. "Hentikan tangismu," sambungnya dingin.

"Chanyeollie..." isaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar takut, dan lututnya terasa lemas bukan main saat tangan yang berada dalam cengkraman Chanyeol perlahan terbuka. Air matanya berjatuhan, menatap dari tangannya lalu mata Chanyeol yang begitu kosong tanpa emosi.

Cengkraman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun mengendur hingga hanya meninggalkan bekas merah. Matanya bersinar, membalas tatapan paling menyedihkan milik Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tidak berniat jatuh pada tatapan itu. Terbukti, tangannya tetap menyimpan pistol tadi di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun yang dingin.

"Biarkan rasa sakit itu ada dalam dirimu," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia tahu benar trauma apa yang Baekhyun rasakan pada benda itu. "Saat kau mulai terbiasa, rasa sakit itu akan menjadi temanmu yang paling setia," sambungnya dingin.

 _"Ayah sakit! Tolong aku, Ayah!" Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan hingga kuku-kukunya memar. Ia hanya dapat meringkuk lemah di atas lantai kayu yang dingin. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu sekarat. Tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan karena dipenuhi luka, sementara telapak kakinya rusak akibat belasan luka sayat yang mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga menjejak lantai. "Tolong aku, Ayah..."_

 _"Biarkan rasa sakit itu ada dalam dirimu," ucap sang Ayah. Suaranya serak dan dalam, dipenuhi oleh kekuasaan. Ayahnya kemudian berjalan tak acuh menuju pintu, menggesernya hingga sedikit cahaya matahari senja melesak masuk dan menyilaukan pandangannya. "Saat kau mulai terbiasa, rasa sakit itu akan menjadi temanmu yang paling setia," sambungnya lamat-lamat sebelum pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _Ia ditinggalkan bersama kegelapan. Berjam-jam terkurung di dalam sana sendirian, meringkuk lemah tanpa pakaian. Tak ada air dan makanan._

 _"Aku sekarat... hyung..."_

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Seperti doa yang terkabul tiba-tiba pintu digeser tidak sabaran hingga menimbulkan suara berderak yang kasar. Chanyeol membuka sedikit matanya, dan menemukan sosok remaja tampan berusia dua belas tahun yang membawa kantung plastik besar di tangannya._

 _"Chanyeol!" Remaja itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Chanyeol, membantu remaja yang lain untuk bangun._

 _"Hyung... untuk apa kau di sini?" Chanyeol menatap wajah remaja itu. Diam-diam merasa tenang karena kehadirannya. "Ayah akan marah jika dia tahu... cepat pergi," dustanya kepayahan. Biar bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin remaja itu terkena masalah. Tangannya dengan lemas mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi orang itu hanya bergeming._

 _"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, aku sudah terlanjur ada di sini." Remaja itu terkekeh dan mengeluarkan sweter miliknya dari dalam kantong plastik tadi. "Ini, cepat pakai bajuku!"_

 _"Hyung..." Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat orang itu membantu memakaikannya sweter tebal, sehingga sekarang tubuhnya tidak lagi kedinginan._

 _"Baiklah, sekarang ini!" Remaja itu dengan penuh semangat mengeluarkan jeligen kecil dari dalam kantung plastik tadi._

 _"HAAAAA!"_

 _"HAAAA!" Orang itu ikut berteriak. "Kenapa kau berteriak, ada apa?!"_

 _"I-itu kan... kenapa kau membawa jeligen itu? Jangan-jangan..." Chanyeol menatap jeligen itu horor._

 _"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi?" kata orang itu sambil duduk bersila dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Hanya dengan ini lukamu bisa cepat sembuh."_

 _"Aku tidak mau huwaaaaaa!" Wajah Chanyeol langsung dipenuhi air mata dan ingus. Menatap orang itu memelas._

 _"Sudah, kau tenang saja, ada aku!" Orang itu mengambil kedua kaki Chanyeol, lalu segera membuka tutup jeligen tadi tidak sabaran. "Iya, ini dia hahahahahah." Lalu dengan penuh semangat ia langsung mengguyurkan jeligen berisikan obat mujarab tersebut pada kaki Chanyeol._

 _"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chanyeol memukul-mukul lantai dengan keras, lalu menggelinjang heboh seperti cacing kepanasan. Tidak lama ia dengan bringas menggigit pantat orang itu hingga objek yang digigit ikut berteriak._

 _"AAAAAA sialan kau Chanyeol, pantatku!"_

 _Pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama sama berguling di atas lantai._

 _"Aduh, hyung..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menekan perutnya dan meringkuk dengan kening mengkerut dalam._

 _"C-Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya orang itu cemas. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol dan ikut menyentuh perutnya. "Katakan padaku, Chan."_

 _KRAAWWWWUUKK_

 _Perempatan siku-siku langsung muncul di kepala orang itu._

 _"Perutku lapar." Chanyeol terkekeh dan menatap wajah itu seperti orang idiot._

 _"Tidak perlu khawatair, aku membawa makanan untukmu." Orang itu mengeluarkan kotak makanan serta botol air minum dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya._

 _"Waaah, apa itu?!" Seperti orang yang tidak pernah sekarat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dengan penuh semangat, lalu duduk bersila,_ _dan menatap berbinar kotak makanan di depannya. Bocah itu benar-benar terlihat sangat sehat._

 _Orang itu tersentak, menatap Chanyeol takjub, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum hangat. Benar kata Ayah mereka, Chanyeol memang lebih pantas memimpin kerajaan Phoenix kelak dibandingkan dirinya. Biar bagaimana pun ia akan terus mendorong Chanyeol sampai bocah itu berhasil duduk di kursi kekuasaan milik Ayah mereka._

 _'Berjuanglah, Chan,' bisik orang itu di dalam hati._

 _"I-ini apa?!" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Bocah itu menatap isi bekal makanan itu dengan wajah aneh."Terlihat seperti makanan sisa," gumamnya._

 _PLAK_

 _"Aduh, sakiiiit!"_

 _Orang itu dengan kesal memukul kepala Chanyeol lalu berbalik memunggunginya sambil bersedekap. Wajahnya nampak memerah sampai leher. "Itu nasi gulung buatanku, bodoh, jangan bicara sembarangan!" ucapnya._

 _"O-oh!" Chanyeol menyengir bodoh. Tetapi kemudian ia terkesiap. Wajah tampannya pelan-pelan menatap punggung orang itu dengan mata bersinar terang hingga menyilaukan orang di depannya. "Hyuuuung!"_

 _Orang itu kembali berbalik. "Apa—Hiyaaa, ya ampun!" Matanya membelalak horor saat mendapati bunga-bunga imajiner langsung bermekaran di sekeliling Chanyeol yang menatapnya bodoh._

 _"Terima kasih hyuuuung," ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus untuk kedua kalinya._

 _"Sudahlah makan saja," kata orang itu sembari menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang tadi digigit Chanyeol. "Aduh, sakit," gumamnya._

 _"Ya, baiklah!" Chanyeol langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan mendekatkan kotak nasi tadi ke mulutnya. "Selamat makan!" Dengan penuh semangat dan suka cita ia memakan nasi gulung buatan orang yang paling disayanginya tersebut._

 _"Kau kelaparan ternyata," ejek orang itu. Ia lalu memilih berbaring telentang. Kakinya menekuk dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di belakang kepala. "Maaf ya Chanyeol, aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku harus menunggu sampai Ayah pergi. Juga melumpuhkan para penjaga yang berjaga di tempat ini," jelasnya sembari menumpukan satu kakinya pada kaki yang lain._

 _"Twidak aphwa-aphwa hywung, akhwu menghwertwi!" balas Chanyeol. "Akhwu swudah swhenwhang khauw dhatwang!"_

 _"Hm, syukurlah," gumam orang itu sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan._

 _"Fanfan hyung," panggil Chanyeol saat ia sudah menelan nasinya._

 _"Iya, Chan?" sahut Kris._

 _"Sekali lagi, terima kasih heheee." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari kotak nasi dan menatap wajah Kris dengan senyuman lebar._

 _"Jangan berterima kasih pada keluarga. Lagi pula kau itu, kan, saudaraku satu-satunya," balas Kris tenang. "Aku... sangat menyayangimu." Remaja itu lalu ikut tersenyum tidak kalah lebar hingga matanya melengkung dan menghilang di balik kelopak matanya._

 _"Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangimu, hyung," balas Chanyeol tulus. Bocah itu kemudian menunduk untuk kembali memakan makanannya. Suara burung yang bernyanyi terdengar dari luar. Membawa damai di tengah suasana tenang di antara mereka._

 _"Chan," panggil Kris tiba-tiba._

 _"Ya?" sahut Chanyeol cepat._

 _"Jika aku berada dalam masalah, kau juga pasti akan menolongku, kan?" tanya Kris._

 _"Tentu saja!" balas Chanyeol dengan semangat yang berkobar di mata abu-abu terangnya. "Aku akan menolongmu, dan melindungimu dari orang-orang jahat, seperti kau yang selalu melindungiku Fanfan hyung!"_

 _"Hm." Kris terkekeh. "Syukurlah. Aku jadi merasa lega."_

 _"Fanfan hyung?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Chanyeol lugu._

 _Mata Kris melebar, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Apa kita akan selalu bersama selamanya?"_

 _"Ya, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."_

 _"Kau harus bersumpah."_

 _"Aku bersumpah, Chan."_

 _Sebuah sumpah tergores tanpa tinta._

 _"Berjanjilah kau akan memimpin Phoenix bersamaku. Kita akan menggenggam dunia ini bersama-sama."_

 _"Hm, baiklah," sahut Kris. Matanya menerawang, menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan._

 _Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara mulut Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memakan bekalnya._

 _KRAAAAWWWUUKKK_

 _Mata Chanyeol berkedip-kedip, perlahan mendongak menatap Kris yang nampak terkekeh canggung. "Hyung, kau juga lapar, ayo makan bersama!" ajak Chanyeol._

 _"Tidak perlu," tolak Kris. "Kau saja yang makan, Chan."_

 _"Ayolah hyung. Kau membuat bekal makan yang banyak, pasti tadinya berniat makan berdua bersamaku, kan?" kata Chanyeol sembari menyimpan bekalnya di lantai. "Ayo, Fanfan hyung!"_

 _Kris bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. "Maaf ya, Chan, tadi aku belum sempat makan."_

 _Karena terburu-buru ingin menemui Chanyeol, Kris lupa makan dan minum. Ia justru dengan cepat membuat bekal makanan diam-diam, lalu segera pergi menemui Chanyeol. Tubuhnya juga sempat dipukuli oleh para penjaga tempat ini. Beruntung ia masih memiliki energi yang cukup untuk melumpuhkan mereka semua._

 _"Ke mari hyung." Kris menyeret duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Nah, karena sumpitnya hanya ada satu, jadi ini." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyuapi Kris. "AAAAAA!" mulut Chanyeol terbuka dengan sangat lebar._

 _"AAAAA!" beo Kris. Lalu potongan telur dadar segera masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kris mengunyahnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membelalak. "Waaaah! Ternyata makanan buatanku enak juga!" pujinya pada diri sendiri dengan mata berbinar-binar terang._

 _"Bukannya tidak baik memuji diri sendiri," gumam Chanyeol sembari menatap Kris dengan mata memicing sebal._

 _Mereka kemudian saling menatap sengit. Mata memicing seperti sebilah pedang._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Keduanya tiba-tiba tertawa lebar, menatap satu sama lain dengan binar bahagia di mata mereka._

 _"Ada nasi di wajahmu," kata Kris sambil mengambil nasi di wajah Chanyeol lalu memakannya._

 _"Hei, itu kan nasiku!" protes Chanyeol._

 _"Sudah kutelan!" ledek Kris._

 _Mereka berseteru seperti dua orang saudara. Tepat di bawah naungan sinar matahari senja yang menerobos dari sela-sela atap, menyinari wajah lugu keduanya. Sore itu terasa begitu hangat dan tak terlupakan. Mereka lupa akan luka, lupa akan duka. Ini adalah salah satu kenangan indah mereka, yang kelak akan meninggali ingatan._

 _"Fanfan hyung, itu telur dadarku!"_

 _"Enak saja, ini telur dadarku Chan!"_

 _"Telur dadarku!"_

 _"Telur dadarku!"_

 _to be continued_

cuap-cuap:

hiks berakhir dengan telur dadar.

oke, jadi flashback ini akan mengawali chapter 10 nanti. aku akan membawa kalian ke masa-masa indah chanyeol bersama kris sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi muzuh.

gak nyangka kan chanyeol waktu kecil ingusan? kris ternyata bisa masak meskipun masakannya kayak makanan sisa? emang sengaja si. soalnya kemarin ada yang bilang kalau sosok chanyeol ini terlalu 'kuat dan sempurna' jadi di sini aku mau ngasih tau kalau sosok gelapnya yang sekarang ini gak ujug-ujug terbentuk hehehehehehehehe

btw ternyata rubik itu bukan sembarang rubik eak. aku sebenernya terinspirasi dari film, jadi rubiknya itu warnanya netral dan digunain jadi brangkas kecil untuk nyimpen barang. kayak cip atau berlian gitu muahahahaha

dan ya gitu, luhan bukan dicambuk sama han zhuo atau siapa pun, tapi dicambuk sama leluhur werewolf/apaan si/ ngawur banget ya, tapi yaudalah, imajinasi aku emang nyangkutnya ke situ si.

habis gitu aku juga di situ ngasih sedikit penjelasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian tentang kenapa mereka gak berubah jadi srigala. jadi mereka ceritanya berhenti berevolusi, azik.

kan udah ada gedung, pistol, bom, mobil sport, ranjang king size, masa iya mau berubah jadi srigala? -_-"

ngomong2 jadwal publish ff ini melenceng jauh dari janji karena aku mentok di nc.

nc itu bagian tersulit bikin ff, menurut aku pribadi.

aku sampai kezel, stres, mood rusak, hampir kehilangan arah dan tujuan(lebay) kacau pokoknya. aku respect banget sama author yang pada jago bikin nc.

emang bener, lebih enak baca ketimbang nulis.

oh iya, yang bilang cerita ini gak bakal dilanjut, tenang aja dear, jangan takut jangan ragu apalagi bimbang, buktinya aku lanjutin kan^^

lagian cerita ini sebenernya udah tamat kok. di kepalaku HAHAHAHA.

Jadi tenang aja, aku udah tau ff ini mau di bawa ke mana, dan bakal jadi apa. emang si bisa tiba-tiba berubah, tergantung mood aku, tapi keseluruhan ff ini gak berbelit-belit kok.

kamu hanya perlu sabar.

terima kasih untuk lagu mbak Seohyun Magic, Lotto, Love me like you do, dll :3

Aku ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri berkomentar. Readersnim yang setia, kalian memang luar biasa banget pokoknya. big love buat kalian!

untuk kalian yang kasih kritik membangun, masukan, catatan, ide, keluhan, req, pokoknya semuanya, makasih banget. pasti aku tampung(meskipun dari semua komentar baik biasanya yang paing diinget itu cuma komentar jeleknya aja HAHAHA)

gimana chapter ini? percakapannya udah lumayan seimbang? terus penjabarannya gak belibet kan? iya aku tau tulisan aku kadang belibet libet gitu ya hehe maklum aku kan masih belajar

Kamu yang kemarin naik gojek dan sampai ke kosan dengan selamat, gimana chapter ini? yang nyolong wifi tetangga? semoga kamu gak nyolong lagi amin. Dan yang lain juga^^

untuk semua dukungan kalian selama ini, meskipun namanya gak aku tulis di sini, tapi percayalah wahai readesnim hiks kata kata penyemangat dari kalian itu selalu aku inget karena bikin aku bahagia. kalian lucu banget soalnya. kadang kadang kalian pake kosa kata yang bikin aku ngakak abis. bahkan kalian nyempetin untuk nulis panjang panjang gitu cuma untuk kasih semangat hiks.

 _Thank you and I love you mmmuah_


	10. Chapter 10: Semuanya Akan Baik-Baik Saja

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya."

"Ya, dia akan."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu seperti ini—"

"Minseok," sela Chanyeol cepat, mencegah lelaki itu menentangnya untuk kesekian kali. "Kau harus mulai berhenti mencemaskan Baekhyun, juga berhenti memanjakannya. Kita tahu bahwa dia yang terlemah. Jika kau terus melakukan hal sama secara berulang, aku pastikan, bukan hanya nyawanya yang terancam... tapi nyawamu juga," tandasnya.

"Bukan berarti dengan memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat traumanya bangkit," jelas Minseok. Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam sebelum melanjutkan, "Semua tahu bahwa kuasamu tidak bisa dilanggar, tapi sebaiknya kau lihat siapa yang berdiri gemetar di depan sana. Jika kau terus mengeraskan hatimu, dan berpikir yang kau lakukan benar, maka di mataku, dibandingkan mati di tangan musuh-musuhmu, Baekhyun justru sepertinya akan lebih cepat mati di tanganmu!"

Tanpa peringatan tangan kanan Chanyeol menekan rahang Minseok, menarik kasar wajah itu mendekat pada wajahnya yang datar tanpa emosi. Namun, mata abu-abunya nampak redup; menunjukkan ancaman serta kekecewaan yang membuat Minseok sukar bernapas.

"Jika kau berharap aku memperlakukan Baekhyun sesuai khayalanmu selama ini, maka kau harus mengubur khayalan itu jauh sampai ke dasar hatimu. Bagiku, apa yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah jalan untuk Baekhyun sembuh." Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol mengencang, dan bola matanya semakin menggelap. "Karena dia akan memaafkan masa lalunya dan bangkit, tidak sepertimu yang terus hidup dalam bayangan masa lalu," desisnya.

Seakan mendapat tamparan keras, matanya membelalak. Manik mata Minseok bergetar dan berkaca-kaca, menatap mata abu-abu terang itu lewat pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman menyakitkan yang membuat rahangnya mati rasa, tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia segera berbalik meninggalkan lapangan untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil—dan pergi.

Langit dihias mendung pekat, dan awan berubah menjadi kelabu. Tetes-tetes gerimis mulai berjatuhan seperti serdadu, mengenai bahu Chanyeol yang kokoh.

"Tarik pelatuknya, atau kita akan bermalam di sini Baekhyun!" serunya. Ia menjejalkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku, sembari memandang ke depan, ke arah Baekhyun yang nampak gemetar.

"A-aku tidak bisa..." bisik Baekhyun ketakutan. Bicaranya gagap dan bibirnya pucat gemetaran. "Aku tidak... a-aku tidak mau." Tangan kanannya yang semula menggenggam pistol kini kosong karena senjata tersebut telah terlepas dari genggamannya; jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Memori buruk yang lama terpendam jauh di bawah alam sadarnya sekarang mendadak kembali bangkit dan merecoki isi kepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak—pita-pita memori buruk itu berputar tak sesuai gulungan. Beberapa pita memori putus dengan paksa, hingga hanya menyisakan suara-suara menakutkan yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Seakan-akan matanya dapat memunculkan kilas balik masa lalunya, sekarang ia melihat Ayahnya yang terbujur kaku, Daehyun yang bersimbah darah, serta Ibunya yang terus-menerus menjerit di samping Ayahnya.

"Akh—sakit!" erang Baekhyun. Ia mencengkram kepalanya, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa bagian itu terasa begitu nyeri. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk paku tumpul yang terus berusaha membolongi kepalanya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan kembali mengerang panjang. Saat matanya berusaha terbuka, ia melihat tangis Ibunya berubah menjadi tangis darah. Ayah dan Daehyun meregang nyawa di dekat Ibunya yang tengah termangu menatapnya, seakan meminta pertanggungjawaban. "Ma-mama... maafkan aku..." bisiknya menyesal.

Tak lama, kegelapan segera menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

Rumput di sekelilingnya begitu hijau, terawat, dan basah jika disentuh. Padahal matahari di atas kepalanya begitu terik menyengat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendapati pakaiannya menjadi serba putih. Kepalanya berputar, dan pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru; mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, Minseok, serta Phoenix yang menghilang.

Tidak ada siapa pun, hanya ada rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang.

"Se-sebenarnya ini... di mana?" gumam Baekhyun bingung. "Chanyeollie? Minseokie _hyung?_ Di mana kalian?"

"Heh, anak nakal!"

Suara seseorang membuatnya kembali terkesiap. Pelan-pelan wajah Baekhyun mendongak untuk memastikan, namun ia segera memicingkan matanya saat sinar matahari terasa menusuk pandangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya membelalak.

"Pulanglah. Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi Baekhyun."

"Da-Daehyun _hyung_? Apa itu kau?" terka Baekhyun. Ia hendak bangkit berdiri, namun mendadak tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan, seakan-akan ia lumpuh. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Matanya menatap ke depan dan terkejut menemukan Daehyun telah berlari.

Mengapa ia pergi?

"Daehyun _hyung_ , tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Baekhyun.

Kalap, Baekhyun terus menjerit memanggil-manggil Daehyun yang semakin kabur dalam pandangannya. Ia berusaha keras menggerakkan tubuhnya namun rasanya begitu sulit. Tiba-tiba semua rumput itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi kapas berbalut kain lembut yang dengan serta-merta menenggelamkan seluruh dirinya—hingga memaksanya membuka mata, dan terkejut saat mendapati dirinya justru tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Merasa baik?"

Suara terkesiap lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya menemukan Chanyeol—masih dengan pakaian sebelumnya—duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya tanpa emosi. Matanya berkedip-kedip cepat sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada telapak tangan kirinya yang Chanyeol genggam di atas kasur. Ibu jari Chanyeol dengan lembut menggosok buku-buku jarinya, namun ia justru mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai di kamar ini—dan karena untuk alasan yang sudah jelas, ia dengan berani menatap mata itu tajam.

"Kau jatuh pingsan, dan tertidur hampir delapan jam," bisik Chanyeol. Mata abu-abu terang itu menggali ke dalam bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau juga terus mengigau... tentang kakakmu."

"Aku, a-aku bertemu dengannya tadi," balas Baekhyun. Rasa marahnya tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan oleh perasaan bingung. "Aku bertemu dengan di—akh!" Bocah itu segera memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terserang pusing.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," beritahu Chanyeol. Tubuhnya condong ke depan untuk meraih salah satu sisi wajah Baekhyun dan membubuhkan ciuman penenang di keningnya—perbuatan yang tidak dapat ditolak, atau bahkan disangkal olehnya. "Beristirahatlah," ucap Chanyeol lembut sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap bocah itu yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Saat Chanyeol hendak pergi, Baekhyun segera mencengkram kausnya erat, membuat wajah Chanyeol menunduk hingga hidung mereka bersinggungan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya parau.

"Aku selalu bersamamu," balas Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya yang tenang seperti biasa membuat perasaan menenangkan bergulung-gulung mengisi hatinya.

"Bisakah Chanyeollie menemaniku tidur?" pinta Baekhyun. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak risau, menatap ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana anak itu mencengkram kausnya dengan gemetar. "Aku merasa takut," adunya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya, dan naik ke atas tempat tidur—ikut bergulung di dalam selimut. Tangannya dengan serta merta membawa tubuh gemetar itu dalam dekapan lengannya yang aman.

Omega muda itu terisak keras sebelum berbisik parau, "Aku merindukan mereka."

Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan hanya menekan bibirnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu semakin mendesak ke dalam pelukannya, mencari kehangatan sekaligus perlindungan.

e)(o

Lampu bundar dengan cahaya warna-warni berputar ke segala arah, selagi musik berdentum keras, dan ruangan penuh sesak oleh para budak nafsu pencari kepuasan—yang sayangnya tidak pernah merasa puas. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, sebab masalah sebenarnya ada pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan salah satu bar.

Malam ini tidak seperti biasanya Minseok keluar dari Mansion Phoenix dengan mengenakan pakaian berantakan—yang membuatnya terlihat seksi dan panas. Dibandingkan memakai kemeja satin dan celana kain berwarna pastel lembut, lelaki itu justru memilih mengenakan jin hitam ketat, sepotong kaus tanpa lengan, dengan luaran jaket kulit hitam mengkilap yang memiliki banyak juntaian. Namun, pakaian itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan _choker_ yang membelit lehernya, atau bahkan _eyeliner_ yang memoles mata bulat bersinarnya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang. Yah, kami merasa sedikit merindukanmu. Jadi... untuk apa kau membelinya lagi? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan benda seksi ini?" cerocos Leon—temannya dari masa lalu, saat dirinya masih begitu badung dan senang melalukan hal-hal ceroboh bersama Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai.

Apakah sekarang ia berhenti menjadi anak badung, ngomong-ngomong?

"Aku juga merindukan kalian," ucap Minseok. "Dan kebetulan aku membutuhkan benda ini lagi."

"Sangat frustasi, Minseok?" tanya Vixx—temannya yang lain. Vixx dan Leon adalah dua orang sahabat yang kemudian berteman akrab dengan dirinya. Tangan Vixx dengan cekatan mengelap belasan gelas kristal yang baru diantar dari belakang, selagi matanya menatap ke arah belasan pisau cantik namun mematikan yang berbaris rapi di atas meja kaca; menunggu untuk dipilih.

"Ya, aku merasa sangat frustasi," jawabnya sembari tersenyum cantik.

"Baiklah," kekeh Vixx. "Satu minuman paling frustasi untuk kawan lamaku yang sangat frustasi," ucapnya bersemangat.

"Tunggu!" Leon menyela. Keningnya mengkerut, menatap Minseok penuh selidik. "Jangan bilang kau membeli pisau dariku untuk... melakukan itu? Tidak! Minseok, ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Melakukan apa?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Tidak Minseok tidak..." Leon menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Kau berniat bunuh diri, aku tahu itu!" pekik Leon heboh yang langsung membuat Vixx meloncat, dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas dalam genggamannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Minseok tidak mengerti.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu!" Seorang pria yang pada awalnya berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba mendekat dengan ceroboh, dan membuka kilat selubung sweter yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jhony?!" sentak Minseok kaget.

"Siapa Jhony? Siapa pria ini?" tanya Leon bingung. Matanya menatap pria bernama Jhony dengan curiga.

Menelan ludah susah payah, Jhony mencoba mendekat pada Minseok dan berkata-kata dengan nada membujuk, "Minseok, kumohon, jangan mencoba bunuh diri. Lagipula untuk apa kau melakukannya? Jika kau merasa ti—"

"Jhony, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Minseok tidak dapat menurunkan lengkingan suaranya. Bahkan dengan refleks ia menggenggam pisau di tangannya kencang. Kabar buruknya, suasana belum sepenuhnya mereda, sehingga ketika manik mata Vixx melihat reaksi Minseok yang dinilainya cukup berlebihan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas dikenalnya, juga cengkraman lelaki itu yang begitu kencang pada pisau di atas meja, Vixx meyakini sesuatu yang buruk pasti tengah menimpa hubungan keduanya.

"Aku tahu. Bajingan ini yang membuat Minseok berniat mengakhiri hidupnya!" tuding Vixx penuh penekanan.

"Apa?!" sergah Jhony tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga," tandas Leon. Tangannya mengambil salah satu pisau, dan hendak menikamkannya pada Jhony saat pria itu berseru heboh, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tahan senjata kalian, okey? Negara tidak mengijinkanku menggunakan senjata sembarangan, terlebih di tempat umum," terang Jhony sembari sesekali melirik Minseok yang justru terlihat termangu menatap lantai.

"Jongdae di sini..." bisik Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang pria ini katakan tapi sebaiknya kau cepat habisi dia Leon!" seru Vixx penuh provokasi.

"Brengsek, lebih baik kau mati!" umpat Leon dengan tangan siap mengambil ancang-ancang, tetapi seseorang telah lebih dulu memegangi lengannya.

"Tahan," ucap orang itu.

Menoleh, Leon menemukan pria berpakaian hitam lain tengah menatapnya tanpa emosi. "Siapa kau?"

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Leon pria itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, lalu beralih memandang Minseok yang memunggunginya. Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Minseok hingga menghadapnya. "Hei, Minseok, lihat aku, ini aku," ucap pria itu sembari menangkup wajah Minseok dan menarik wajah itu lembut agar menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Jongdae..." desah Minseok. Suaranya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jongdae merebut pisau dari genggaman tangan Minseok, dan menyerahkannya pada Leon yang menerima benda tersebut tanpa perlawanan. "Dengar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, okey?" bujuk Jongdae sembari membawa tubuh bergetar Minseok dalam pelukannya. "Jangan takut, aku selalu bersamamu Minseok," ucap Jongdae menenangkan.

"Jongdae... Tapi untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Minseok tidak mengerti.

Ia mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya tetapi Jongdae justru menahannya, dan berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu. Tolong jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri Minseok. Jika kau sakit, maka aku akan menderita."

"Persetan denganmu!" isak Minseok. Ia mendorong Jongdae dengan seluruh tenaganya dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun lagi-lagi Jongdae menahannya. Kali ini pria itu menangkup wajahnya, dan menunduk cepat, membenturkan bibir keduanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman putus asa yang membuat Minseok melotot.

"Sialan, sebenarnya mereka berdua itu siapa?" bisik Vixx pada Leon.

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama Vixx," balas Leon. Matanya lalu menatap Jhony yang seolah tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanya Leon dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Kami Tentara Nasional Korea," balas Jhony sarkastis. Sejujurnya situasi ini sedikit membuat harga dirinya terluka. Pria itu kemudian menunjuk Jongdae. "Dan pria itu Alpha dari Minseok."

" _Fuck_ ," desis Leon dan Vixx bersamaan.

"Setidaknya wajah bodoh kalian sedikit mengobati harga diriku," gumam Jhony.

e)(o

 **Satu Bulan Sebelumnya.**

"Aku menyukai seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah seorang detektif sama sepertiku. Kau ingin yang lebih spesifik? Bajingan itu adalah rekan kerjaku. Dia berada di divisi yang sama denganku, dan kami bergabung di tim yang sialnya juga sama. Dia tampan, mapan, dan digilai seluruh carrier angkatan kami. Dia pria yang manis jika kau tanya aku. Selain itu—"

"Bisakah kita lewati bagian itu? Aku sedikit frustasi di sini," potong Jongin. Ia hampir memotong kabel yang salah—yang hampir meledakkan mereka berdua secara harfiah—karena ngomong-ngomong, pria yang mengaku belum mandi selama dua hari tersebut tengah menjinakkan bom, yang merekat di rompi yang di saat ini Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Kau yakin ingin melewati bagian itu?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap.

Terlihat sangat buruk, bagaimana keduanya dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Jongin belum mandi selama dua hari, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja dan sepotong boxer. Mereka bahkan nampak begitu tenang, meskipun sebuah bom siap meledakkan keduanya.

Pasangan yang hebat.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan melewatkan bagian menyenangkan antara aku dan dia." Kyungsoo berdehem anggun dan menekan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kap mobil yang tengah ia duduki.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Apa kau bilang? Bagian menyenangkan apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin penuh curiga. Sial, karena konsentrasinya menjadi semakin kacau.

"Bagian menyenangkan itu saat—tunggu! Aku belum memberitahukan namanya padamu. Baiklah, jadi, namanya adalah Yeon Dujun, dan bagian menyenangkan antara aku dan Dujun adalah saat di mana kami mendapat tugas yang cukup berat tetapi beruntungnya kami berhasil menyelesaikan tugas tersebut—"

"Ck, kupikir terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian," dengus Jongin geli.

"Lalu setelah itu dia mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restoran mahal untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami—"

"Oke, sialan, itu bagian menyenangkan yang kau maksud," umpat Jongin.

"Kami mengikuti jamuan makan malam romantis. Dia berbicara banyak padaku yang tidak biasanya dia lakukan karena dia pria dingin yang irit bicara. Hmm... Apa lagi yang dia lakukan? Oh! Dia memberiku hadiah, sebuah jam tangan, sementara aku tidak membawa apa pun. Obrolan kami terus mengalir, sampai akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam obrolan yang semakin, kau tahu, dalam dan penuh privasi. Di saat itulah aku tahu bahwa dia ternyata seorang Omega."

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bersuara.

Entah mengapa mendadak Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Alpha itu bahkan dengan semangat mengorek-ngorek telinganya sebagai antisipasi.

Berdecak kesal, Kyungsoo menatap wajah bodoh Jongin malas. "Dia seorang Omega, okey?" ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Dan Ayahku sengaja memasukan dia di divisi yang sama denganku, karena dia pikir jiwa Alphaku akan bangkit lalu aku akan meng- _imprint_ bajingan sialan itu."

Jongin tidak dapat menahan semburan tawanya.

Satu alis Kyungsoo naik, dan matanya yang bulat menyerupai burung hantu memandang datar Jongin yang tertawa keras dengan mata tertutup sepenuhnya. Tawa pria itu menggelegar membuat kuping Kyungsoo sakit. Jongin nampak sangat puas dengan akhir ceritanya, dan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak ingat bahwa ia menyukai pria seksi itu, maka sudah dapat dipastikan, obeng di dekatnya siap menyumpal mulut pria itu tanpa ampun.

"Simpan tawamu itu, ceritaku belum habis sepenuhnya," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau menutupi identitasmu dan menyukai lelaki yang kau pikir seorang Alpha, padahal kenyataannya bajingan itu juga seorang Omega sama sepertimu. Kutebak, otak kotormu itu pasti sudah memikirkan hal-hal kotor tentang dia!" Jongin tertawa seperti seorang idiot akut, begitu lepas, namun sepertinya pria itu tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Di saat seperti ini orang-orang akan ragu tentang status Jongin sebagai bagian terpenting dari Phoenix yang agung.

"Diam kau, berhenti menertawaiku!" Mendengus marah, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menangkup wajah Jongin lalu menggigit bibir bawah pria itu, bahkan menariknya seakan-akan bibir itu karet, hingga Jongin mengerang kesakitan.

"Sshh..." desis Jongin. "Kau benar-benar brutal," protesnya sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa asin karena darah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Dengar," ucap Kyungsoo. Ia memainkan obeng di tangannya sementara Jongin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. "Setelah mengatahui kenyataan sialan itu, aku berubah menjadi pria bisu," sambungnya.

"Pria bisu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengamini. "Mm-hm. Rasa frustasiku kualihkan dengan cara berhenti bicara," jelasnya.

"Dan?"

"Kehidupanku berubah, aku berubah. Mulanya aku berpikir bahwa meskipun aku hidup di bawah tekanan Ayahku, aku akan tetap bisa menemukan Alphaku. Seorang Alpha yang dapat memahami diriku yang sebenarnya. Seperti yang kau tahu, ketika seorang Omega berusaha menutup-nutupi bau dan identitasnya, maka leluhur tidak akan mengirimkan takdir untuknya dalam waktu dekat."

"Itu seperti kontak jodoh," komentar Jongin. "Mereka kadang melakukan semau mereka." Kata-katanya merujuk pada Chanyeol yang mendadak memiliki seorang Omega. Entah bagaimana Omega itu saat ini. Mungkin Omega itu diselamatkan sebelum akhirnya dibuang seperti biasa, atau bahkan Omega itu justru langsung dilenyapkan begitu saja.

"Benar!" Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya sekali dengan penuh semangat. "Leluhur seperti membiarkanku sendiri untuk selamanya. Aku menunggu, tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada tanda di lenganku. Mmh... aku pernah berharap Dujun akan menghadiahkan tandanya padaku. A-aku terlalu berharap padanya, tapi sialnya dia bukan. Dia hanya si bodoh yang sudi dibodoh-bodohi oleh Ayahku," cibirnya.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku baik!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Matanya berkedip, menatap wajah Jongin yang tampan menyerupai jelmaan dewa-dewa Yunani. "Meskipun sebelum bertemu denganmu aku benar-benar merasa buruk. Aku frustasi. Aku menangis seminggu penuh mengetahui Dujun ternyata tidak seperti harapanku. Ayah dan Ibuku bergantian mengetuk pintu kamarku, mereka bahkan terpaksa mendobrak pintu kamarku karena berpikir aku sudah mati bunuh diri."

"Ini pasti bagian dramatisnya," gumam Jongin masih dengan mata yang fokus menatap juntaian kabel.

"Hmm." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk. Ia lalu tertawa lebar sampai matanya berair. "Kau tahu bagian lucu yang lainnya? Aku benar-benar bunuh diri."

Jongin tidak tertawa.

"Orang tuaku langsung melarikanku ke rumah sakit karena aku mengalami pendarahan berat di kedua pergelangan tanganku. Urat nadiku hampir putus, dan aku sekarat. Anehnya, aku tetap hidup setelah berbulan-bulan dirawat. Sehari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku langsung kembali bertugas. Kuputuskan untuk memilih tugas _kamuflase_. Mengintai salah satu gembong narkoba internasional. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Ayahku mengijinkan tanpa banyak perdebatan seperti sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menyamar menjadi salah satu penyabung ayam, karena menurut info yang aku dapatkan, Mike memiliki tempat sabung ayam khusus yang berdekatan dengan Mansionnya. Dia pecinta ayam—"

"Dia bukan," potong Jongin.

"Oke terserah." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, ingat bahwa Jongin pernah bercerita bahwa ia seorang pecinta ayam sejati. "Seminggu setelah menyamar dan berkali-kali hampir dicurigai, aku akhirnya sampai diakhir karirku. Kau menemuiku, berjalan mengendap seperti predator, lalu berdiri mendesakku dari belakang. Saat itu rasa frustasiku belum hilang, tapi mendapatimu di tempat terpencil membuat hasratku meledak begitu saja."

"Terdengar seperti kau sangat bernafsu padaku," goda Jongin.

"Lebih daripada itu Kai," desah Kyungsoo. "Karena saat melihat dan merasakanmu, aku merasa dihidupkan kembali." Ia menatap wajah Jongin, mengagumi pahatan-pahatan tegas dengan lekukan yang pas di permukaan wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis Soo, aku di sini bersamamu," ucap Jongin saat matanya menemukan Kyungsoo menangis.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menghapus air matanya. "Yah, aku memang menjadi lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini—"

"Soo..." sela Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo turun ke bawah, menatap bom yang melekat di pakaiannya. Jongin menyusuri satu-persatu juntaian kabel dengan penuh hati-hati. Pria itu nampak sangat serius, membuat Kyungsoo menahan napas.

"Violet itu ungu, langit itu biru, mawar itu merah..."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan aku—"

"Semerah bibirmu yang selalu kupuja," gumam Jongin. Lalu dengan cepat pria itu memotong kabel merah di depannya.

"Oh, astaga!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kalap, namun ternyata tubuhnya tidak meledak seperti dugaannya. "Kita tidak mati," desah Kyungsoo sembari membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan," ucap Jongin menyebalkan. Namun mendadak pria itu melotot. "Sial, aku baru ingat kalau pemicunya masih aktif!" serunya yang membuat Kyungsoo berteriak heboh.

Dengan serampangan Jongin melepas rompi sialan itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo lalu melemparnya ke atas kap mobil.

"Jongin!" jerit Kyungsoo saat Jongin membopong tubuhnya di satu tangan lalu berlari kencang menjauhi mobil.

DOR

Jongin dengan sengaja melesatkan tembakan hingga tepat mengenai bom.

DOR

DDUUAAARRR

Bom itu meledak dan menyemburkan api yang langsung membumbung tinggi ke langit hingga menyebabkan mobil di bawahnya ikut hangus terbakar.

Seakan-akan diperlambat, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin jatuh terpelanting hingga membentur tanah berbatu. Namun, ia tidak merasakan sakit—selain rasa panik akut—sebab Jongin mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi alas jatuhnya. Pria itu mengerling genit ke arahnya, saat tubuh belakangnya justru tengah tersaruk-saruk tanah berbatu di bawahnya. Kyungsoo gemas ingin mengumpati pria itu, namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, pria itu telah lebih dulu memeluk kepalanya dan berguling-guling hingga keadaan mereka berbalik.

"Jongin, Jongin," racau Kyungsoo terengah.

"Tidak apa-apa Soo, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Jongin menenangkan.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara ledakan kedua yang kali ini terdengar lebih dahsyat dari yang pertama. Matanya memandang ke balik bahu Jongin, dan menemukan bahwa ledakan kali ini berasal dari mesin mobil yang meledak. Api yang sangat besar membumbung tinggi ke langit bersama kepulan asap pekat kehitaman. Jilatan api menghanguskan komponen mobil yang memancarkan uap panas hingga ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Oh Tuhan, aku selamat, kita selamat!" seru Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"Ya, kita selamat," kekeh Jongin.

Manik mata keduanya berpandangan, menyelami tatapan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memekik senang dan mencium Jongin tepat di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu jagoan!"

Pada satu waktu Jongin merasa bahwa telinganya menjadi sangat pengang, dan visual di sekelilingnya menjadi lamban. Ia termangu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkedip, dan menggelengkan kepalanya hingga keadaan kembali normal. Bola matanya bergerak, menatap tepat Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa kegirangan. "Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Tetapi tiba-tiba lelaki itu berkedip, dan tersenyum lembut. "Hei, tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Aku rasa... aku rasa sepertinya." Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia lebih terbiasa mengatakan aku mencintai tubuhmu ketimbang aku mencintaimu. "Aku..."

"Katakan saja," ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Ia menangkup wajah tegang Jongin, dan membuat kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Hebat!" Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan. Ia tertawa keras dan memeluk Jongin seakan ingin mencekiknya, membuat Jongin mengerang hingga matanya menjadi juling. "Tunggu!" sergahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata memicing. "Apa kau kaya?" tanyanya.

"Aku Phoenix, kau pikir aku gelandangan yang hanya sanggup memberimu boxer bekas?" cibir Jongin.

"Yeay, aku benar-benar dapat tangkapan bagus!" seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin rasa ia menyukai tawa itu.

 _'Ini dia Kai, kau benar-benar akan menghadapi Phoenix, tidak lama lagi,'_ bisik Jongin dalam hati. Ia menghela napas berat, dan bergumam memelas, "Andai saja aku punya sembilan nyawa seperti kucing... Monggu, tolong Ayah."

"Kai, sura apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh memandang langit. "Ada helikopter yang tengah menuju kemari."

"Helikopter?"

Matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Jongin segera merogoh kantung boxer yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana. "Yeah, dapat!" seru Jongin sembari memperlihatkan kalung platina berbandul yang melilit di tangannya.

"Kalungnya!" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mandi, Soo!" ucap Jongin bersemangat. Senyumnya yang lebar segera menular pada Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengganti boxer sialan ini," gumam Kyungsoo lega.

e)(o

Pada pukul empat pagi Baekhyun kembali terjaga dengan lagi-lagi Chanyeol yang menghilang dari kamar mereka. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya telah membaik, dan kepalanya tidak lagi merasa pusing. Sehingga perlahan Omega itu bangkit dari kasur, lalu berjalan mengendap keluar kamar. Misinya kali ini adalah menangkap basah Chanyeol dengan kegiatan-entah-apa-itu yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk membangunkan pria itu, atau bahkan memandangi wajah terlelapnya yang mungkin sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang bekerja—Omega di dalam jiwanya juga mengatakan demikian.

"Ya ampun, kenapa dingin sekali," keluhnya sembari kembali menuju ranjang lalu menyeret selimut raksasa yang segera ia lilitkan di tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja merah terawang. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku beganti pakaian. Tapi pakaian ini... ya ampun Minseokie _hyung_ , seperti tidak ada pakaian lain saja!" erangnya malu.

Wajahnya lalu menoleh dan mendongak memandang ke dinding kaca kamar yang tertutup tirai tipis. Dari celah tirai yang berkibar-kibar ia dapat melihat bahwa ternyata di luar tengah hujan deras.

"Pantas saja dingin," gumamnya lugu.

Ia dengan cepat berbalik melangkah keluar kamar, lalu mulai menyusuri lorong perlahan. Ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan, dan meloncat kaget saat mendengar suara barang—yang sepertinya sangat berat—dijatuhkan dengan sengaja.

"Huh! Su-suara apa itu?" tanyanya bingung. Pengetahuannya yang minim tentang Mansion Chanyeol membuatnya hanya dapat menebak-nebak. Salahkan ia yang tidak sempat melakukan tur di rumah ini. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun tahu dari mana arah suara itu berasal.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah gesit menuju ruangan mencurigakan di ujung lorong. Saat kakinya telah mencapai ruangan tersebut Baekhyun menemukan bahwa pintu dibiarkan terbuka sepenuhnya, membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan di dalam sana yang nampak dipenuhi perabotan olahraga dari yang tercanggih sampai yang paling tradisional. Mata sewarna madu miliknya berkedip-kedip selagi kakinya melangkah perlahan sampai ke ambang pintu.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Terkejut setengah mati, mulut Baekhyun menganga menemukan Chanyeol yang telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan jin hitam robek, tengah bergelantungan di atas sebuah tiang horizontal, di mana kakinya menekuk mencengkram tiang sementara kepalanya berada di bawah.

"Ch-Chanyeollie, aku hanya..." Baekhyun melongo. Ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana tetes-tetes keringat mengalir kurang ajar, membanjiri tubuh liat Chanyeol yang mengkilap dan merenggang di bawah tato-tato menakjubkannya.

"Apa kau merasa baik?"

"Ya, pu-pusingku sudah hilang."

Baekhyun pikir selama ini Chanyeol tengah melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin pria itu bagi dengan dirinya. Namun setelah melihatnya secara langsung, ia mengerti mengapa pria itu tidak pernah menjelaskan alasan menghilangnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu—karena ia hanya pergi untuk berolahraga, untuk menjaga otot-ototnya yang menakjubkan.

Kita tahu bahwa semua otot-otot itu tidak mendadak turun dari langit.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena sudah mencurigainya.

"A-aku, aku akan, mm-aku—" Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup setengah mati. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam saat pelan-pelan ia melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Tangannya dengan buru-buru membenarkan selimutnya seakan benda itu buntut dari gaun pernikahannya. Matanya melotot horor saat Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatapnya tajam, membuatnya memalingkan muka kilat.

"Mau ke mana?"

Mulanya ia hanya diam tanpa berani menjawab, tetapi saat merasakan tatapan tajam itu hampir membolongi punggunya, barulah ia menyerah.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," balasnya. "Mm... Kalau begitu aku permisi," pamitnya sembari berniat melangkah, namun sialan karena sepertinya selimut di bawah kakinya terhimpit sesuatu.

Menoleh kesal, Baekhyun justru menemukan bahwa selimutnya tengah diinjak oleh salah satu kaki Chanyeol.

Cepat sekali.

"Selimutnya terinjak," beritahu Baekhyun. Ia menarik-narik bagian selimut yang diinjak Chanyeol, tetapi pria itu hanya bersedekap dan menatapnya datar. "Selimutnya Chanyeollie!" Ia merengek.

Manik mata Chanyeol bergulir ke bawah, mendengus melihat usaha Baekhyun yang ingin melepaskan selimutnya. Saat Omega itu menarik selimut tersebut menggunakan seluruh tenaga, Chanyeol justru dengan sengaja melepas selimut itu dari kakinya hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun oleng dan hampir jatuh terlentang—beruntung karena tangan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengantisipasi dengan menarik lengan itu ke arahnya.

Baekhyun memekik, namun sebelum sempat protes Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menangkup wajahnya dan merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jari-jarinya yang linu refleks meremas selimut di depan dadanya erat.

Ia merengek di dalam lumatan Chanyeol saat pria itu mendadak mendorongnya ke tembok, lalu mengungkungnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan yang menekan dinding di sisi wajahnya—percis seperti adegan dalam drama yang dulu sering ia tonton di televisi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang, selagi darah terus menyerbu sampai ke pipinya yang merona merah seperti disiram saus.

"C-Chanyeollie jangan cium." _Aku belum mandi_. Ia mendorong dada Chanyeol, tetapi justru merasa salah tingkah saat pria itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman liarnya. Matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya semakin didesak hingga ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Dari aroma gin dan tonik yang menginvasi mulutnya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah sikat gigi.

Saat paru-parunya mulai kehabisan oksigen, ia mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan membuang wajahnya. "Me-menyebalkan! Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jatuh tadi? K-kepalaku bisa-bisa benjol Chanyeollie!" omelnya terbata.

Mengabaikan omelan itu, Chanyeol justru kembali menciumnya. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan yang lain menekan dinding di dekat kepalanya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tenang karena ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Jari-jarinya menjalar naik hingga mencapai leher Chanyeol, dan memeluknya erat. Ia mendesah merasakan remasan-remasan gemas Chanyeol di pantatnya, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah hingga selimutnya meluncur turun begitu saja.

Saat ciuman mereka terputus, Baekhyun akan menatap mata itu dengan mata sayu dan bibir memerah yang membuat Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Lalu jari-jarinya menjalar sampai ke rambut Chanyeol yang kusut, menariknya gemas.

"Kau bisa saja jatuh dan membentur kusen pintu sampai kepalamu pecah," ujar Chanyeol saat ciuman panas mereka telah terputus. Kemudian dengan cepat pria itu mengangkat tubuh yang sudah tak berbalut selimut itu dalam gendongannya. Meninggalkan selimut malang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu jatuh. Tapi jika itu orang lain, aku tidak bisa menjamin."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia memeluk lehernya erat, lalu menekan bibir dan hidungnya di bahu Chanyeol saat kaki pria itu mulai menjauh dari ruangan menuju tempat lain.

"Jika aku tidak bersamamu," mulainya yang membuat Baekhyun merengek dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jika aku dalam keadaan sulit, dan tanganku tidak sanggup untuk meraihmu, tidak akan ada yang dapat menyelamatkanmu selain dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mengerti maksudku, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Jangan berbicara seperti itu," sahutnya parau. Sorot matanya meredup, dan memeluk Chanyeol erat seakan takut kehilangan.

"Itulah alasanku melatihmu. Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan begitu kau akan memiliki kemampuan untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri," terang Chanyeol.

 _Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat Baekhyun._

"Daehyun _hyung_ juga berkata begitu di dalam mimpiku," gumamnya.

"Sepertinya kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama," dengus Chanyeol.

e)(o

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, apakah sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa Chanyeollie masih menggunakan pisau cukur seperti ini? Aku dulu sering melihat Papa bercukur, tapi sepertinya Papa tidak pernah menggunakan pisau cukur seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun sembari mengamati pisau cukur antik di tangannya lewat pantulan cermin dinding di sampingnya. Mereka tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol menyeret kursi hingga sampai ke dekat wastafel, sementara Baekhyun duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

"Aku suka cara lama," balas Chanyeol.

"Oh." Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti. Saat mata pisau telah mencapai rahang kiri Chanyeol, mendadak matanya membelalak. "Lihat! Jenggot Santa sudah hampir habis," beritahunya heboh.

Chanyeol hanya memandanginya, menyukai tawanya yang bergemerincing.

Saat keadaan kembali sunyi, Chanyeol menatapnya dan berkata, "Katakan sesuatu. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Panas menjalar sampai ke pipi saat malu-malu ia tersenyum, dan berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia katakan. Kemudian, ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh! Apa Minseokie _hyung_ yang menggantikan pakaianku?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol menggeleng.

Matanya mengamati cara Baekhyun menggunakan pisau di tangannya yang terlihat begitu piawai, seakan-akan telah terbiasa. Padahal jelas Chanyeol baru memberikan pisau tersebut beberapa menit lalu. Keningnya mengkerut dalam, diam-diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu siapa yang menggantikannya?" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Aku."

Baekhyun tersentak, dan menatap Chanyeol salah tingkah. "Oh! A-aku pikir para stafyang sudah melakukannya," ucapnya malu-malu. Manik mata sewarna madu itu bergulir ke arah lain saat mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan dalam. Tidak ingin berlarut-larut Baekhyun segera memutar otak, dan mencari peralihan yang tepat. "C-Chanyeollie, tolong lebih mendongak lagi," pintanya sembari menekan kepala belakang Chanyeol dengan satu tangan.

Tanpa protes Chanyeol mendongak, tidak ingin mempersulit pekerjaan yang lebih muda. Baekhyuh telaten menyapukan pisau platina dalam genggamannya di sekitaran dagu dan rahang Chanyeol yang tertutup krim cukur. Meskipun, jari-jarinya masih sedikit gemetaran karena kikuk, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai geli. "Rileks _baby_ , kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar."

Bocah itu tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat bernada memuji tersebut. Tangannya dengan cepat melakukan sapuan terakhir, dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasilnya. "Selesai!" serunya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menangkup air dari wastapel di sampingnya, dan membasuhkan air tersebut ke wajahnya sementara Baekhyun menyimpan pisau cukur tadi, lalu menarik selembar handuk.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini, apa Chanyeollie akan marah?" tanyanya hati-hati. Wajah itu menunduk menatap botol krim cukur di pangkuannya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Lalu krim sebesar biji kenari dengan segera menempel di hidungnya—yang seharusnya sudah dapat ia tebak.

"Apa Chanyeollie marah?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin melakukan ini dari awal," tuding Chanyeol.

"Iya," kikiknya lucu.

"Kemari." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Baekhyun—yang nampak terkejut atas perbuatannya—lalu menarik wajah itu mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang—Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik senang hingga matanya terpejam saat Chanyeol menggesekkan hidung mereka hingga krim itu kini juga mengotori hidungnya. "Chanyeol." Ia masih terkekeh-kekeh saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya terbuka dan menemukan masih terdapat sisa krim di hidung Chanyeol, membuatnya spontan membersihkan krim tersebut menggunakan handuk di tangannya.

Manik mata keduanya bertemu, terjerat oleh keindahan satu sama lain. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana sepasang abu-abu terang itu menatapnya tajam namun juga posesif di waktu yang bersamaan. Sementara Chanyeol merasa puas dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang diberikan sepasang cokelat bening itu padanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan sehebat itu, selain dari Ibu kandungnya.

Tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuang pandangannya—dan meski hanya sepintas, Chanyeol tetap dapat menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening mengkerut dalam. Tangannya mencengkram dagu bocah itu, tidak ingin membiarkan ia lolos dari tatapannya.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tawar. Tangannya lalu mengambil tangan Chanyeol, untuk kemudian ia genggam.

"Katakan saja," perintah Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya lembut namun tegas. Ia menyugar surai halus itu, dan menangkup sisi wajahnya untuk membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap matanya. "Jangan menghindariku. Katakan ada apa?"

Namun si mungil terus menghindar dari tatapannya. Baekhyun terlihat gelisah, risau, sekaligus ketakutan. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya demikian.

"Baekhyun, jangan menguji kemurahan hatiku."

Manik matanya perlahan-lahan begulir menatap wajah Chanyeol dari balik bulu matanya yang bergetar, dan menemukan pria itu tengah memandangnya tajam. Barangkali sekarang Chanyeol marah padanya, tetapi Baekhyun takut, Chanyeol mungkin akan jauh lebih marah jika ia mengatakan isi pikirannya selama ini. Ia hanya menunduk dalam, menjalin jari-jarinya yang berkeringat, dan terus diam. Benar-benar enggan berbicara.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kesunyian yang memekakkan itu Chanyeol berucap.

"Pergilah, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Suaranya dingin dan bengis, seakan-akan ia muak.

Dan suara itu sudah lama tidak terdengar.

Omega di dalam jiwanya meringkuk, merasa hampa sekaligus kehilangan. Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang membalas menatapnya tanpa emosi. Ini lebih seperti Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menatapnya, seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya ada. Baekhyun merasa ketakutan hingga tangannya gemetaran hebat, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seakan siap untuk meledak.

 _Aku adalah tunggal._

 _Jika dia benar-benar ada, aku akan melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri._

Suara itu, percis sama.

Ruang di sekitarnya menyempit, dan ia kehilangan cara untuk bernapas. Manik matanya bergetar, nampak berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap tepat di matanya dan berbisik, "Jangan... jangan buang aku..."

Seketika membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku _baby_ ," balas Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh yang menggigil hebat itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja saat ia balas memeluk lehernya erat karena takut kehilangan. Bocah itu tersedu-sedu, seakan Chanyeol telah menyakitinya dengan kejam, membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat buruk. "Ssh... Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya," bisik Chanyeol lembut. Ia membenturkan kening mereka, dan mencium sudut bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"A-aku hanya... aku..." Ia tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Air matanya tumpah dan berlinganan, tidak bisa berhenti.

"Baekhyun, aku di sini, bersamamu," bisik Chanyeol lembut. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata itu, sementara wajahnya semakin mendekat untuk mencium tepat di belah bibirnya yang gemetaran.

Ciuman ini begitu lembut, manis, dan membuatnya tenang. Baekhyun merasa bahagia sebab keberadaannya diakui. Chanyeol-nya, Alphanya, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, takdirnya, di sini, bersamanya. Memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat menyakitinya. Chanyeol menjaganya, dan menempatkannya di tempat teristimewa di dalam hatinya.

 _Kau milikku, dan akan selalu begitu._

 _Aku berhasrat padamu._

 _Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya._

Chanyeol tidak mungkin membuangnya.

"Kau sedih karena kata-kataku?" tanya Chanyeol saat ciuman mereka usai.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat, dan terisak-isak sampai napasnya tersendat. Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya. Ia kembali menghapus air mata itu, lalu menunduk untuk mencium kelopak matanya secara bergantian.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, apakah itu menyakitimu, hm?" kekeh Chanyeol. Ia menggesekkan hidung dan kening mereka, lalu menciumi pipinya seperti seorang maniak. "Apa aku terlihat seperti akan membunuhmu? Bukankah kau selalu jujur padaku. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah," bisiknya.

"A-aku ingin..." Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat dan menekan hidungnya di pipi Chanyeol saat ia terisak, "Aku takut, a-aku takut Chanyeollie menyakitinya."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak menangkap maksudnya. Tetapi kemudian sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, membuatnya memahami sesuatu.

"Apakah ini tentang Zitao?"

Omega dalam pelukannya menegang, seakan takut akan sebuah ancaman, padahal Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa pun selain menyebutkan namanya.

"Apakah dia baik? Apakah dia berada di sebuah penjara?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku... aku ingin bertemu dengan Taozi. To-tolong pertemukan kami. Aku berjanji hanya akan menemuinya sebentar."

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya?" Chanyeol menggamit dagunya, membuat wajah itu mendongak.

"A-aku merindukannya. Taozi keluargaku juga. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja," ujarnya sedih. Setetes air mata lolos menyentuh pipinya, membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Bibi dan Paman Huang pasti sedih karena sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya—hiks—dan ini semua salahku."

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya. Kau akan tahu keadaannya saat melihatnya nanti," jelas Chanyeol. "Dan ini bukan salahmu. Segala perbuatan pasti ada akibatnya, dan inilah yang dia dapatkan akibat mencoba mengambilmu dariku," sambungnya.

"Taozi hanya ingin melindungiku Chanyeollie," ucapnya. Ia mendongak, dan menatap mata Chanyeol penuh harap. "Ta-tapi apa benar Chanyeollie mau mempertemukanku dengan Taozi?"

Chanyeol menyeringai seperti seorang iblis arogan. "Apakah aku pernah menolak mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Chanyeol selalu mengabulkan permintaannya—kecuali cinta.

"Te-terima kasih," bisiknya. Chanyeol memang srigala yang pandai mencuri hati domba lemah seperti dirinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Merasakan perasaian bahagia yang mengisi hatinya sampai meluap-luap.

"Aku senang saat kau senang," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Matanya melebar, menatap Chanyeol tercengang. "Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

Omega itu terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menunduk, lalu menoleh menatap ke arah lain, seakan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. "A-aku harus pergi. Aku ha-harus mandi, lalu menemui Minseokie _hyung_ untuk menemaninya memasak di dapur," ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Dia tidak ada di Mansion ini, dia pergi," beritahu Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur, menyelipkan sejumput rambut Baekhyun ke balik telinganya yang sekarang telah menjadi kebiasaan. "Lagi pula, kamar mandinya ada di sini _baby_ ," godanya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan kalimat kedua, dan lebih tertarik pada kalimat pertama. "Minseokie _hyung_ pergi ke mana? Apa dia pergi ke pasar?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dia pergi sejak kemarin," balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menampilkan eskpresi apatis di wajahnya, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa hal buruk pasti telah terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Minseok tidak menyetujui keputusanku untuk melatihmu. Dia pikir itu terlalu cepat, dan itu tidak akan baik untuk kondisi mentalmu," jelasnya. Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat diselimuti perasaan bersalah. "Selain itu, aku juga mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Jadi itu bukan salahmu. Dia pergi saat kau tengah berlatih kemarin. Dia pergi karena dia marah padaku," lanjutnya menenangkan.

"Minseokie _hyung_ tidak pernah marah," bisik Baekhyun. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak menatap manik mata Chanyeol. "Chanyeollie pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kecewa," ujarnya.

"Ya," aku Chanyeol.

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Yang harus kau tahu _baby_ , Minseok memiliki seorang Alpha."

Bola matanya melebar, terkejut bukan main. "Alpha?" bisiknya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Oh! Atau mereka melakukan hubungan jarak jauh?"

"Tidak," balasnya. "Mereka berpisah."

"Kenapa mereka berpisah?" tanyanya lagi. Ia tidak menangkap maksud Chanyeol.

"Karena mereka bodoh," balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

Tanpa peringatan jari-jarinya melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun, membuat bocah itu tersipu-sipu dan menghentikan aksi kurang ajar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang Chanyeollie lakukan?" Ia memegangi punggung tangan Chanyeol, dan menatapnya kesal sekaligus malu.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mandi?" Satu alis Chanyeol naik.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeollie tidak boleh melihatku mandi," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol retoris.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apakah itu pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab?

"Tentu saja karena aku malu," rengeknya.

Chanyeol menyeringai setan dan mengabaikan rengekan itu. Pada akhirnya ia tetap melucuti pakaian Baekhyun, tidak peduli meskipun bocah itu terus merengek, dan mengomelinya.

e)(o

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mau melakukan semua ini," erang Sehun.

"Karena kau Alphaku, dan kau sangat mencintaiku."

Berdecak malas, Sehun membuang pandangannya dengan sorot mata berpikir. "Melihat hal ini, aku pikir aku harus kembali mempertimbangkannya."

"Sehun!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membantah. Aku Alphamu, dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie-ku yang tampan," kikik Luhan. "Oh, oh, dan aku juga sangat mencintai Vivi." Ia memeluk erat Vivi dalam pangkuannya, tidak menyadari perang mata yang tengah terjadi antara Sehun dan Vivi.

Sehun menghela napas berat untuk keseribu kalinya, sebelum dengan enggan mengambil sebuah cangkir merah muda bergambar _Hello Kitty_ yang tersimpan di atas meja bundar di depannya. Tangannya mengangkat malas-malasan cangkir feminim itu, untuk kemudian ia arahkan pada rusa nakal yang tengah memegang cerek bergambar serupa.

Luhan yang masih mengenakan piyama merah muda bergambar kudanil terlihat duduk nyaman di atas lantai kamar apartemen Sehun—yang untungnya telah dilapisi karpet impor dengan kualitas terbaik. Karpet itu digelar di samping dinding tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kaca bening, sehingga Luhan dapat melakukan jamuan tehnya sembari menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca.

"Lu," desah Sehun putus asa. "Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita meninggalkan ini semua, dan kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Seperti?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya, dan mulai merangkai kalimat. "Seperti kau yang pergi menuju ranjang kita, dan biarkan aku melakukan serangan fajar padamu."

"Serangan fajar? Di atas ranjang?" tanya Luhan bingung. Bocah itu cemberut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu apa artinya serangan fajar. Aku tidak mengerti cara bermainnya," ujarnya kelewat lugu.

"Sayang, kau tahu benar apa itu serangan fajar, aku bersumpah," gumam Sehun.

"Apa itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering melakukannya." Sehun mengerling nakal padanya seperti seorang bajingan kurang ajar.

"Dasar mesum!" pekik Luhan mendarah daging. Anehnya meski mengumpat, wajahnya tetap tersipu-sipu malu.

"Ayolah," bujuk Sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan mulai merengek, dan menatapnya seakan ia adalah makhluk paling kejam di muka bumi. "Padahal aku sudah menantikan ini sejak lama. Aku selalu melakukan semua ini sendirian. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman, mereka tidak mau berteman dengan anak lelaki penuh luka mengerikan di tubuh—"

"Ok hentikan!" potong Sehun cepat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu karena baginya itu terdengar seperti Luhan tengah membicarakan tentang semua dosa-dosanya yang mengerikan. "Silahkan, tuan putri," ucap Sehun seperti seorang pangeran sesungguhnya.

Diam-diam Luhan terkikik. Kenyataannya, seluruh pengawal Han Zhuo tidak pernah membiarkan ia melakukan jamuan teh sendirian. Ia selalu melakukannya secara beramai-ramai. Luhan memiliki banyak pengikut setia, ngomong-ngomong.

"Berapa banyak balok gula yang anda inginkan?" tanya Luhan selayaknya seorang putri kerajaan.

"Tidak pakai gula," jawab Sehun seakan ia tengah berbicara dengan pelayan kafe.

"Anda menyukai teh tawar?" tanya Luhan. Matanya yang indah menatap terkejut Sehun yang duduk di sebrang meja.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka teh, aku suka _Bubble tea_. Dan aku tidak suka _Hello Kitty,_ aku suka _Spidermen_ ," ungkapnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan cerek di tangannya, dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hei, Lu, kenapa menangis?!" tanya Sehun kebingungan. Ia segera mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mengusap kepala Luhan, membujuk lelaki itu untuk menatapnya.

"Jika jamuan teh kali ini tidak berjalan lancar, maka aku akan dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari negeri lain Pangeran Oh!" isaknya dramatis.

Mendadak air muka Sehun berubah menyerupai dinding di sampingnya.

"Lu," panggilnya datar.

"Pangeran dari negeri sebrang itu akan datang hari ini, Pangeran Oh. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan!" Luhan mulai mengembangkan ceritanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sehun, kau hanya harus berimprovisasi," gumam Sehun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan, menatapnya seperti seorang kesatria sejati, sembari pelan-pelan menghapus air matanya. "Jangan takut tuan putri. Aku akan melenyapkan bajingan itu demi dirimu. Kapanpun dia datang, aku akan siap menghadapinya. Bahkan jika bajingan itu memutuskan untuk datang sekarang—"

SSYYUUUTTT

PPRRAANNGG

Dengan cepat Sehun melompat, dan mengungkung Luhan di bawah tubuhnya tepat saat tembok ampartemennya bolong hingga pecahan beling memancar dan berhamburan di lantai kamar. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam, geram dengan siapa pun bajingan yang sudah berani mengganggu waktu paginya.

"Sialan, bukan serangan fajar seperti ini yang aku maksud," umpat Sehun. Ia lalu menunduk, memandang Luhan yang menampilkan wajah terkejut sementara tangannya tetap memeluk Vivi erat-erat.

"Wow, apakah dia benar-benar datang?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Jika itu benar-benar bajingan yang kau maksud, maka aku bersumpah akan melenyapkannya," ucap Sehun berang. Ia lalu menoleh, memandang lantai apartemennya yang berbalut karpet mahal kualitas impor rusak dan terkoyak akibat tertancap jangkar payung.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bedebum dari telapak kaki seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja melompati pagar balkon. Sehun mendengus sinis, tahu bahwa bajingan itu meluncur dari gedung apartemen sebrang, dan sengaja menggunakan jangkar sebagai jalan pintas.

"Pergilah," perintah Sehun pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyusup ke dalam hatinya. "Bagaima jika... aku..."

"Jangan takut Lu, aku akan selalu bersamamu," ucap Sehun menenangkan. Pria itu tersenyum tampan dan mencium keningnya dalam. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah," bisiknya.

Mengangguk patuh, Luhan cepat-cepat beranjak dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam lemari dengan Vivi yang ikut bersamanya—ini adalah salah satu hal yang Sehun ajarkan kepadanya.

Setelah memastikan Luhan benar-benar aman, Sehun bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan sisa-sisa serpihan beling yang mengotori punggung serta tengkuknya. Kakinya melangkah santai menuju dinding yang tertutup tirai. Sehun yakin bajingan itu berada di baliknya, sehingga dengan hati-hati tangannya menggenggam tirai untuk kemudian menariknya dalam satu sentakan kuat.

BUAGH

Satu pukulan telak tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sehun hingga memaksanya mundur beberapa langkah. Sehun menjilat pipi bagian dalamnya saat merasakan anyir bercampur besi berkarat, dan mendongak memandang ke depan, tepat ke arah bajingan berpakaian hitam yang tengah melangkah santai melewati dinding.

Darah mendidih dan mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubun, berang atas perbuatan kurang ajar orang tersebut. Dengan bringas Sehun berjalan dan mencengkram kerah orang itu yang sepertinya tidak menduga-duga tindakannya, lalu memukulnya tepat di wajahnya yang tertutup selubung hitam. Bajingan itu rupanya tidak ingin kalah, sebab setelah mendapat pukulan yang membuat wajahnya terlempar, ia justru dengan cepat ikut mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sehun hingga mereka harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Orang itu melangkah cepat ke arah Sehun yang juga tengah melangkah tidak kalah cepat ke arahnya. Mereka saling memukul; terlibat perkelahian yang menyebabkan keadaan semakin kacau. Cangkir, pisin, dan cerek cantik milik Luhan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping hingga berserakan di atas meja yang kini telah terbalik. Beberapa pecahan beling masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur Sehun, namun beruntung karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku," ancam Sehun.

"Aku suka bermain-main," balas orang itu dari balik penutup wajahnya.

Mereka kembali terlibat adu pukul, lalu ketika ada celah, orang itu dengan cepat mencengkram bahu Sehun dari belakang dan berniat membantingnya, tetapi Sehun sigap memegangi pundak orang itu dan lebih dulu membantingnya dalam satu sentakan keras hingga orang itu terkapar, dan mengerang kesakitan. Sehun menyeringai puas. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menginjak wajahnya, namun orang itu dengan cepat berguling dan bangkit; mendengus remeh ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya muak.

Perkelahian berikutnya menjadi semakin memanas.

Keduanya saling menumpukan tangan di atas lutut dan berebut mengais oksigen. Sehun mendongak, menatap tajam pria di sebrang sana yang juga menatapnya tidak kalah tajam. Mereka lalu kembali berdiri tegak, untuk kemudian melangkah menghampiri satu sama lain seperti mobil yang tak memiliki rem. Namun alih-alih terjadi tabrakan hebat, keduanya justru berhenti dan berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat; mengambil pistol dari balik punggung masing-masing—

Duk

—untuk kemudian menekan moncong pistol tepat di dahi lawan.

"Aku pulang." Orang itu melepaskan penutup wajah yang dikenakannya.

"Selamat datang di rumah," balas Sehun acuh tak acuh.

Keduanya berpandangan, yang satu menyeringai lebar, sementara yang lainnya justru tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun—bahkan cenderung bosan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Sehuuuun mumumu!" Jongin berlari dan memeluk Sehun erat. Pria itu tertawa, membuat Sehun mendengus geli karena kelakuan idiotnya yang tidak berubah.

"Bantinganmu tadi itu berlebihan bodoh!"

"Pukulanmu di awal itu yang keterlaluan idiot!" balas Sehun kesal.

Mereka kemudian saling memisahkan diri dan menatap keadaan sekitar.

"Dindingnya kau yang urus," ucap Sehun sembari bersedekap dan mengedikkan dagunya ke dinding kamar yang bolong serta rusak parah. "Sialan, aku tidak bisa tidur di sini malam ini, kecuali jika aku ingin masuk angin," gerutu Sehun.

"Lantainya kau yang urus," sahut Jongin sembari menunjuk lantai berbalut karpet yang terkoyak akibat jangkar miliknya.

Sehun memejamkan mata sebentar, dan menggaruk pangkal hidungnya tidak habis pikir. Matanya menatap Jongin, dengan satu tangan menadah ke depan. "Apa kau tidak bisa pulang dengan cara yang lebih normal Kkamjong? Sekarang alasan apa lagi yang akan kita katakan pada tetangga kita?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Ayolah, ini bukan kali pertama kita, kan?" ucap Jongin kelewat santai.

"Itulah masalahnya, karena kau—"

"Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" potong Jongin sembari memungut cangkir rusak di dekat kakinya. " _Hello Kitty?_ " bisik Jongin penuh curiga.

Sehun menatap cangkir di tangan Jongin, lalu lemari di ujung ruangan. "Yah, sebenarnya kau baru saja merusak jamuan teh seseorang," balas Sehun.

Kening Jongin mengkerut dalam. Kepalanya meneleng saat ia berkata, "Apa kita memiliki keponakan?"

"Kita bahkan tidak punya saudara."

Mulut Jongin terbuka, menunjukkan ke atas cangkir feminin di tangannya. "Kau tidak mungkin mulai menyukai—"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng.

"Jadi?"

Sehun kembali menatap lemari di ujung ruangan, dan berkata, "Luhan sayang, keluarlah. Semuanya sudah aman."

"Siapa itu Luhan?"

"Lihat ke sana, dan perhatikan," perintah Sehun.

Meski bingung, Jongin tetap ikut menoleh memandang lemari. Keningnya semakin mengkerut saat kepala seseorang menyembul dari dalam lemari, hingga akhirnya muncul sosok mungil yang begitu asing di matanya. Bocah itu lalu melangkah setengah berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, sebab Jongin juga dapat melihat bagaimana Sehun membalas pelukan bocah itu tidak kalah erat, sambil diam-diam meremas pantat sintalnya.

"Perkenalkan," ucap Sehun sembari membalik tubuh Luhan menghadap Jongin, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, aku tahu." Jongin menggeleng. "Kau mengadopsi bocah di bawah umur untuk menjadikannya budak pemuas—"

"Berhenti bicara brengsek!" umpat Sehun.

"Kau yang brengsek!" balas Jongin.

Luhan hanya diam, dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyumnya. Ia yakin bahwa pria di depannya adalah Jongin, orang yang selama ini sering Sehun ceritakan kepadanya. Tetapi Luhan pikir, dilihat dari sisi mana pun keduanya benar-benar tidak mirip satu sama lain.

"Dasar pedofil."

"Dia ini Omega-ku!" teriak Sehun.

Hening.

Mulut Jongin menganga lebar. Manik matanya bergulir menatap wajah lugu Luhan yang memandangnya takut-takut saat ia berucap keras, "Jangan bercanda denganku, leluconmu itu tidak lucu!"

"Itulah kenyataannya."

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

e)(o

Minseok tidak percaya bahwa suatu hari dirinya akan berdiri gemetar di tengah ruangan, dan mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang yang setiap hari ditemuinya, percis seperti apa yang Sehun rasakan tempo hari. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tetapi pria yang berdiri di sampingnya benar-benar tidak dapat membuatnya bersikap demikian.

"Kau bukan Ayahnya, tapi Minseok telah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya padamu, dan menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Sekarang aku berdiri di sini, berniat mengambilnya kembali. Jadi aku berharap, kau yang dianggap agung di dunia bawah tanah, bisa merestui kami tanpa mencoba mempersulitku."

Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Jongdae adalah seorang prajurit sejati. Dibandingkan meminta seperti seorang hamba, pria ini justru datang dengan dagu terangkat dan kalimat pembuka yang seolah telah dikonsep terlebih dulu.

Menggigit bibir risau, Minseok semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, dan menoleh menatap wajah Jongdae sesekali, hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri merasa lebih tenang. Karena demi seluruh leluhur _werewolf_ di muka bumi, ia merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

"Kurestui."

Apa?

Sesingkat itu.

Matanya mengerjap cepat, memandang Chanyeol yang duduk tenang di kursinya. Pria itu menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, dan menautkan jemarinya. Tatapannya begitu apatis, membuat dahi Minseok mengernyit sebab di situasi seperti ini ia menjadi sulit menebak isi pikiran Chanyeol, atau bahkan apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya bagian dari jebakan?

"Aku benar-benar merestui kalian," ucap Chanyeol, seakan tahu apa yang tengah Minseok khawatirkan. "Baekhyun sangat menyayangimu. Dia sedih karena kau tidak ada di rumah ini. Anggap saja kemurahan hatiku ini semata-mata untuk membuatnya merasa senang," ujarnya.

"Baekhyun," bisik Minseok. Ia jadi merasa semakin merindukan bocah itu. " _Well_ , aku harus berterima kasih pada darling kecil itu. Dia penyelamat hidupku," kekehnya.

"Terima kasih," timpal Jongdae. Ia merangkul bahu Minseok, dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol berkedip. Keningnya mengkerut mengamati cara Jongdae menyampaikan perasaannya terhadap Minseok. Bagaimana pria itu mengatakan kata cinta dengan begitu mudahnya, sementara Minseok menanggapinya dengan mata berbinar; seakan-akan kalimat cinta itu begitu berharga baginya.

 _Aku hanya ingin cinta._

Kenyataannya ada satu keinginan Baekhyun yang belum dapat ia kabulkan.

"Aku—"

Minseok tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya sebab pintu di belakangnya telah lebih dulu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang pria berkulit kontras namun dengan ketampanan yang mirip, melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi semua!" seru Jongin. Namun tiba-tiba matanya memicing saat menemukan wajah seseorang yang dibencinya. "Bajingan ini," sentak Jongin. Dengan serta merta ia menarik pistol dari balik punggungnya lalu mengarahkan senjata itu tepat ke arah Jongdae yang ikut mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Tarik pelatuknya dan kepala kalian akan kujadikan hiasan pintu," desis Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Minseok dengan segera menurunkan moncong pistol keduanya.

"Kenapa budak pemerintah ini ada di sini? Minseok, apa kau sudah gila membiarkan dia berada di sekitarmu? Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah bajingan ini lakukan padamu?" ucap Jongin marah.

"Jongin, aku akan menjelaskannya, okey?" ucap Minseok menenangkan.

Kening Sehun mengkerut dalam. Ia menumpukan lengannya di bahu kiri Jongin, lalu ikut memperhatikan. Ia menebak bahwa Minseok dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk kembali bersama.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku terlebih dulu, Kai," ucap Chanyeol. Sontak membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget hingga hampir membuat Sehun tersungkur. "Bos, aku pulang!" ucap Jongin penuh semangat sambil menyeringai lebar ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar—sebenarnya tatapan itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Minseok dan Sehun. "Terima kasih helikopternya. Juga hadiah kejutan yang kau berikan pada Mike. Itu sangat berarti untukku."

"Kupikir seharusnya kau pulang bulan lalu," ujar Chanyeol.

Jongin menelan liurnya susah payah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan menggigit-gigit bibirnya sembari memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Itu, aku... aku pergi berlibur Bos," jelasnya terbata.

"Satu bulan?" cemooh Chanyeol.

"Itu cuti," kilah Jongin.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Kakinya melangkah sampai ke depan meja, lalu duduk di tepinya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih, dan sebuah jin hitam robek, namun tatapannya sanggup membuat Jongin gemetaran. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang selama sebulan ini kau lakukan. Kau pergi berlibur dengan seorang detektif yang jelas-jelas memiliki misi untuk membobol pertahanan Mike. Jika Mike tidak berusaha membunuhmu, maka detektif itu yang akan mencoba melakukannya," sindir Chanyeol telak.

"Persetan Kai," gumam Sehun.

"Sekarang aku tahu," ucap Minseok.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," dalihnya. "Dia tidak akan membunuhku, dan dia tidak akan mengganggu Phoenix. Dia hanya seorang detektif biasa, maksudku, dia bahkan masih setingkat junior di kelasnya. Dia—"

"Menyukaimu," potong Chanyeol cepat. Ia menyeringai setan, menatap Jongin yang telah tertangkap basah tanpa bisa melawan. "Dan kau... juga menyukainya."

Suara terkesiap memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Halo?"

Semua orang menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sosok mungil berbalut kaus putih dan basterop hitam berbahan jin tengah berdiri kikuk sambil memegangi kenop pintu bersama lelaki mungil lain di sampingnya—yang tidak kalah kikuk.

" _Damn_ , rumah ini sudah terlihat seperti taman kanak-kanak sekarang, "gumam Jongin. Satu alisnya naik melihat dua orang remaja dengan kuncir rambut apel yang mirip melangkah masuk.

Luhan melangkah menuju Sehun lalu memeluknya dengan kencang, sementara Baekhyun melangkah setengah berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Jongin terus saja memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun lebih daripada Jongin. Bibirnya ia gigit, sementara keningnya mengkerut dalam. Jongin begitu asing dengan sosok yang tengah memeluk Chanyeol manja itu. Meski begitu, semua orang di ruangan ini sepertinya begitu mengenalnya—kecuali ia dan Jongdae.

"Selamat pagi." Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menyapa. Sepertinya hampir semua orang yang ia temui di rumah ini disapanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada semua orang, termasuk Jongin dan Jongdae meski ia tidak mengenal mereka. Tubuhnya berada di antara kaki Chanyeol, bersandar sepenuhnya di dada bidang itu. "Chanyeollie, Minseokie _hyung_ sudah pulang," bisiknya sembari mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk membalas tatapannya.

"Hmm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol seperti anak manja, lalu kembali berbisik, "Apa itu Alphanya?"

"Coba kau tanyakan langsung padanya," balas Chanyeol sembari melirik ke arah Jongdae dan Minseok yang tersenyum.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin berbisik.

"Hmmm."

"Siapa bocah itu?"

"Coba kau tanyakan langsung padanya," bisik Sehun.

Jongin berniat memberi Sehun kata-kata makian seperti brengsek atau semacamnya, tetapi pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah mencium bibir bocah itu dengan penuh nafsu—di mata seorang Jongin mesum—membuat pikirannya kosong seketika. "Sepertinya kau benar Sehun. Aku telah melewatkan banyak hal," gumamnya lemas.

Chanyeol memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Menciumnya seakan mereka hanya berdua, dan bahkan meremas pipi pantatnya tanpa ragu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Baekhyun malu. Wajahnya merah padam sampai telinga, dan ia terus merengek-rengek kecil di tengah ciuman intens yang mereka lakukan. Terlebih saat Chanyeol melakukan manuver lidahnya, membuat mulutnya terbuka dan tubuhnya semakin mendesak tubuh keras Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie aku malu," bisiknya. Ia memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol, lalu memundurkan wajahnya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan lutut gemetaran.

"Apa kami harus pergi?" tanya Minseok. Nada bicaranya bercampur geli dan canggung, membuat Jongdae di sampingnya menyeringai geli.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. Matanya menatap seluruh orang dalam ruangan. "Jongdae, meski kau bukan bagian dari geng, tapi aku pikir kau bukan seseorang yang perlu aku khawatirkan," ucapnya sembari menjilat bibirnya yang basah.

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kupikir dia seharusnya pergi tanpa harus diperintah, tapi aku ingat kalau dia ini hanya melakukan sesuatu atas dasar perintah," ucap Jongin sarkastik.

Minseok memejamkan mata sebentar. Ia akan berbicara dengan Jongin nanti, biar bagaimanapun Jongin harus dibuat mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih santai Kai," nasehat Sehun sembari menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. Ia tidak ingin Jongin terus-menerus beradu tatap sengit dengan Jongdae, sebab bisa jadi sebentar lagi salah satu dari kepala mereka akan lebih dulu diledakkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kai," panggil Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Perkenalkan, Baekhyun, Omegaku."

Rahang Jongin jatuh. "A-apa? Omega?"

Sehun dan Minseok mendengus geli.

Chanyeol tidak berniat mengulangi ucapannya. "Aku berniat mendidik Baekhyun, agar dia memiliki kemampuan untuk setidaknya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," mulai Chanyeol. Tubuh dalam pelukannya menegang, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "Karena aku memiliki cukup banyak musuh, sementara aku berniat melatihnya di medan terbuka, aku memerintahkan kalian bertiga untuk menjadi mentor sekaligus pelindungnya."

"Itu bukan masalah," jawab Sehun.

"Aku akan menjadi mentor yang baik untuknya!" seru Minseok semangat.

Sementara Jongin justru hanya diam mengamati bocah bernama Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan tegang.

"Ada apa Kai? Kau keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah!" Jongin terperanjat lalu menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, aku hanya merasa... merasa sangat terkejut," ungkapnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendengus.

"Ini pekerjaan mudah. Baekhyun telah bersedia mengikuti pelatihan, dan aku berharap kalian bisa bersikap profesional." Matanya menatap tepat Minseok, memberi isyarat bahwa kata-kata barusan ditujukan kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti," balas Minseok dongkol.

"Selain itu..." Chanyeol menatap pintu yang masih tertutup dan melanjutkan, "Kalian akan mendapat mitra lain."

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"TAOZI!"

e)(o

Medan yang sama, dan suasana mencekam yang sama.

Seperti sebelumnya Baekhyun menggenggam pistol di tangannya dengan gemetaran. Pada satu titik ia merasa seperti terkena tremor akut. Kepalanya berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa meter jauh di belakangnya. Pria itu tidak sendiri, melainkan ditemani Minseok, Sehun, Luhan, dan Jongin yang ikut memperhatikan. Sementara itu di sampingnya berdiri Zitao yang bertugas untuk menemaninya. Lelaki Panda itu tersenyum hangat, dan meskipun selama dalam perjalanan mereka berada dalam satu mobil serta tidak berhenti mengoceh, rasanya tetap saja ia ingin terus berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

"Berhenti menatapnya dan segera tarik pelatukmu!" seru Chanyeol.

Terperanjat, Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap cepat lalu menoleh ke balik bahunya—ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya tajam—sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. Tepat ke arah papan tembak.

"Kau tidak ingin Phoenix meledakkan kepalaku, kan? Jadi sebaiknya fokus dan tarik pelatuknya," ucap Zitao sembari berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya geli.

"Tapi aku takut, ini mengingatkanku pada beberapa kenangan buruk." Baekhyun cemberut dan menggigit bibirnya risau. "A-aku, meskipun aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeollie untuk mengikuti latihan dengan benar. Tetap saja aku merasa..."

"Lupakan semua kesedihan itu. Lupakan kenangan buruk yang membayangimu. Aku yakin, Ayah, Ibu, dan Daehyun _hyung_ juga tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih," ucap Zitao. Mereka kembali bertatapan, saling memberi isyarat lewat suara hati. Zitao memberikan senyum terbaiknya, dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun gemas. Membuat bocah itu terkikik dan balas tersenyum menatapnya.

DOR

"AAAARRRRGGHH!" Baekhyun dan Zitao menjerit bersamaan lalu melompat mundur seperti cacing kepanasan.

Peluru tepat mengenai tanda merah di tengah papan. Karena Minseok telah memberi skor pada setiap tanda, maka peluru tadi berhasil mendarat di angka yang sempurna, yaitu seratus.

"Zitao," ucap Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap mereka datar, sementara Jongin terlihat baru saja meniup moncong pistolnya puas.

"Maaf anak-anak, ini perintah!" seru Jongin menyebalkan. Ia menyeringai lebar dan mengedikkan alis kanannya ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun mencemooh, seakan mengejeknya.

Lubang hidung Baekhyun mekar. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang ikut menyeringai, serta Minseok yang memajukan bibirnya seakan menahan senyuman geli.

"Tidak lucu!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa aku boleh ikut berlatih?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke balik bahunya dan menemukan Luhan tengah menggenggam pistol di tangannya. Mendapati Luhan berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya membuat Sehun berniat menghampirinya, tetapi lengan Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya; mencegahnya pergi.

"Bos," ucap Sehun bingung.

"Jika Baekhyun melihat kemampuan Luhan, dia akan tahu di mana posisinya. Dia akan merasa memiliki rival, dan aku yakin hal itu akan memacu semangatnya. Jadi biarkan saja Omegamu berlatih bersamanya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi Luhan tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu," kilah Sehun.

"Setiap kurir khusus memiliki sedikit kemampuan setidaknya dalam hal menembak," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak yakin Luhan bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Dia sangat suka melakukan permainan yang dilakukan di dalam rumah, seperti melakukan jamuan minum teh bersama Vivi—"

DOR

Semua orang terdiam.

"Sehun, aku pikir kau harus mulai memikirkan keselamatan jiwamu. Saranku, sebaiknya kau jangan membuatnya marah," gumam Jongin.

"Wow!" seru Minseok. Ia menatap papan tembak dan menemukan bahwa skor Luhan berada di angka sembilan puluh. "90? Skor yang bagus Luhan, kau memang hebat! Sehun pasti sangat bangga padamu. _Well_ , kami semua sangat bangga padamu! Itu tadi sangat luar biasa, kan?" Matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sembari berbicara dari balik gigi-giginya yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Apa suaraku sudah cukup memprovokasi?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Hebat!" seru Sehun. Ia tertawa keras dan berlari ke arah Luhan yang langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menembak," ucap Sehun terkejut.

"Han Zhuo pernah mengajariku sekali. Kau ingat kan kalau aku ini genius," balasnya penuh percaya diri.

Sementara itu Baekhyun terlihat tengah memandangi Luhan dan papan skor secara bergantian. Matanya lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pria itu tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun, masih datar seperti biasa. Namun Baekhyun merasa begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin Chanyeol juga merasa kecewa padanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu Baekhyun," ucap Zitao.

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Dengan gemetar ia menggam pistolnya menggunakan kedua tangan, lalu mengarahkannya ke depan, tepat ke arah papan yang terasa semakin menjauh.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya," ucapnya terbata.

DOR

"BAEKHYUN!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak keras lalu berlari ke arahnya.

to be continued

A/n: aku mulai bosen sama cerita ini.

Cerita cinta panas, gelap, dan serius abissss.

Ternyata nulis itu emang urusannya sama mood. Meskipun dukungan kalian besar banget, tapi tetep aja aku ngerasa bosen. Mungkin karena penulis nggak bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasain sama pembaca. Penulis cuma tahu kata "puas" tapi dalam batas wajar. Sementara pembaca itu bisa ngerasain lebih dari "puas" sampai batas yang gak wajar.

Sama kayak aku baca ff orang lain. Meskipun misalkan cerita itu sederhana tapi aku ngerasa "wow" sama ceritanya.

Aku juga akhir-akhir ini sering ngasih sugesti ke diri sendiri kalau aku gak cinta sama Chanyeol. aku cuma cinta Sehun. Aku gak mau jatuh hati sama kamu Yeol/pukul-pukul dada kris wu/ /nangis dipelukan Kai/ aduh mateeeek.

Readersnim juga, makasih komentarnya/bow/ aku tau typo membuat kalian frustasi, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku mau publish ulang terus aku edit lagi dari awal, nanti yang ada kalian ngamuk^^

Lotto tinggal delapan chapter lagi.

What I want for christmas nanti diposting.

Maaf kalau chapter ini ngebosenin.

Flashback ada di chapter depan (mungkin). Chapter ini aku gak bisa ngasih flashback krisyeol karena aku harus mulangin sehun, kai, zitao, sama minseok dulu hehehehehehe

 **Q:** Hukum cambuk cuma buat Luhan?

 **A** : dear, baca ulang deh biar lebih paham. Tapi aku bakal jelasin sedikit. Kan Luhan udah 20 tahun. Dia dapet tandanya pas umur 18. Secara otomatis ada jenjang dua tahun sebelum dia ketemu Sehun, nah itulah sebabnya dia dicambuk, karena Sehun ataupun Luhan gak tau mate masing-masing. Sementara Baekhyun, sehari setelah dia dapet tandanya dia langsung diculik, dibawa sama Chanyeol. Dan gak ada waktu untuk Chanyeol enaena sama yang lain. Gitu:)

Kalo aku _**gak update**_ soalnya kominfo block internet sama chrome(?) jadi gak bisa masuk.

aku cinta kalian, jaga kesehatan, sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^ Jangan ditunggu ya!


	11. Chapter 11: Aku Membencimu Baekhyun

**Pairings**

ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

 **Genre**

AU, Lemon, Action, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Mpreg, sexual content, mention of rape, lots of drug and alcohol, violence and abuse.

e)(o

Tik

Tik

Tik

Hujan mengguyur bumi layaknya ribuan serdadu perang. Rintiknya jatuh melesat, menusuk bagai cucuk yang mencocok sampai ke tulang. Tanah dibawah menjadi berlumpur, menyimprat mengenai kaki sampai betis Baekyun yang gemetaran. Bocah dengan iris cokelat seterang bulan itu mengerjap cepat, mengusap wajah dengan satu tangannya yang beku saat napasnya berubah menjadi tersendat, sementara jantungnya berdebar sangat keras memukul sampai ke ulu hatinya.

Wajahnya menoleh waspada ke kiri dan kanan. Dari celah tubuh Jongin dan Minseok yang berdiri memunggunginya, ia dapat melihat sekumpulan orang asing berpakaian serba hitam, dengan kain penutup wajah tebal menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah lingkaran setan yang terdiri dari Sehun sampai Chanyeol. Jelas untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan.

"Kusarankan untuk menyerah. Mungkin dengan begitu akan kuampuni nyawa kalian," ucap Chanyeol. Matanya semakin memicing saat ia berbisik melanjutkan, "Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap..."

Suara gemuruh petir yang menyambar-nyambar tenggelam bersama ketegangan di sekitar. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut atau bahkan bergerak barang seincipun. Bahkan tidak saat angin besar bertiup kencang hingga menggoyangkan pepohonan. Jongin di sisi lain mengernyit, merasa tidak asing dengan gaya yang ditujukan musuh. Seakan ia begitu mengenal mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka lebih suka mati!" Sehun berteriak geram. Mulut _Mark 23_ di tangannya mulai bergerak, mencari sasaran yang tepat untuk dilenyapkan.

Jongin berdecak, "Apa yang bedebah-bedebah itu pikirkan, mereka bahkan terkepung." Ucapannya menjurus pada beberapa Phoenix yang berdiri siaga di lapisan terluar. Layaknya anjing penjaga, mereka siap mengoyak daging siapa pun yang berusaha mendekati tuannya.

Semua ini berawal dari tembakan yang dilesatkan musuh. Yang kemudian sukses membuat Chanyeol berteriak, dan berlari menuju Baekhyun. Itu adalah teriakan pertamanya, yang disuarakan dengan begitu takut sekaligus kacau. Ia merasa hampir mati saat melihat bocah itu berdiri ketakutan tanpa dirinya, sementara orang-orang mulai berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan senjata api di tangan mereka. Jika mereka berani menyentuh meski hanya sehelai rambutnya saja, maka Chanyeol bersumpah, ia akan menghabisi mereka semua dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah mereka bayangkan. Hingga neraka sekalipun enggan menerima mereka.

"C-Chanyeollie." Baekhyun mencengkram kaus Chanyeol erat saat salah satu dari kawanan musuh menancapkan tatapan ke arahnya, dan menggeser mulut pistol hingga membidik tepat di jantungnya.

Dengan segera tubuh besar Chanyeol berdiri kokoh menyembunyikan si mungil Byun di balik punggungnya. "Jangan pernah berani... bahkan sekedar berpikir kau bisa," ucap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Suaranya yang tenang dan terkontrol diselimuti amarah. Pria itu bahkan tanpa sungkan mengarahkan moncong _Glock_ miliknya ke arah si pelaku, dan mendesah mengejek saat sosok dalang dari balik penyerangan mampir ke kepalanya.

Tidak salah lagi. Seseorang yang dapat memasuki wilayahnya dengan sangat mudah, layaknya kawanan semut saat tengah memasuki sarangnya sendiri.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Minseok penasaran. "Apa kita mengenal mereka?"

Perlahan suara gemuruh petir semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan kilat yang gemerlap. Di tengah kesunyian mencekam itu Chanyeol justru mendengus geli. Pria itu mengusap kasar wajahnya bolak-balik sampai ke rambut hitam legamnya, dan menatap musuh dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Kupikir Ayahku telah menyetujui kesepakatan. Tidak kusangka, dia berani berkhianat dariku," ucapnya penuh humor.

"Persetan," gumam Jongin. "Hei! Bukan begitu caranya bertemu menantu," sentaknya kasar. Ia bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk geram musuh di depannya; merefleksikannya sebagai ayah Chanyeol.

Umpatan Jongin nyatanya disambut gumaman Sehun. "Sudah kuduga. Orang yang bisa berbuat seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia." Pria itu mengeratkan genggaman di pistolnya menggunakan satu tangan selagi tangan yang lain mencengkram lengan Luhan erat, menarik lelaki itu berada di antara lengannya.

Di sisi lain Minseok terlihat berdecak malas. Lelaki itu bahkan memutar bola mata, lalu menoleh menatap Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya. "Baekhyun, tolong jangan tersinggung dengan sikap Ayah mertuamu. Dia memang sedikit... gila."

Mengapa semua orang berani mengata-ngatai ayah Phoenix, pikir Luhan ngeri. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap sisi wajah Sehun. "Kenapa kalian begitu berani mengejek Ayah Phoenix?" bisiknya ngeri.

Sehun mendengus geli, membuat Luhan merasa semakin kebingungan.

"Phoenix yang mengajarkan kami agar memperlakukan Ayahnya seakan-akan kami tidak takut padanya. Karena yang harus kami takuti hanya dia. Dulu begitu berat, tapi sekarang sangat mudah untuk melakukannya. Setelah dia mendapatkan seluruh kekuasaan dari dunia bawah tanah, _God Father_ bukan lagi seseorang yang tepat untuk dihormati. Dia hanya legenda," sahut Sehun nyeleneh.

"Lalu? Siapa mereka?" tanyanya lagi. Jelas ditujukan ke arah para pria bertopeng.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas. Meski begitu, Luhan dapat melihat jelas kesedihan di matanya. "Mereka mesin. Mesin yang dirancang untuk satu tujuan... membunuh. Pilihan yang mereka miliki hanya dua. Berhasil dan tetap hidup, atau gagal lalu mati," jelasnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Dibandingkan kami yang masih memiliki jiwa, mereka justru sebaliknya. Layaknya telur, mereka hanya cangkang telur kosong yang menunggu untuk di isi."

"Bagaimana mereka memulai itu semua?" bisik Luhan lagi. "Itu mengerikan."

"Mereka bertarung. Membantai kawanannya sendiri. Akan tetapi semua itu belum cukup. Tahap terakhir untuk menyempurnakannya adalah dengan membantai keluargamu sendiri," jawab Sehun kaku. Keningnya mengkerut dalam, diam-diam kembali menggali luka.

DOR

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Chanyeol menembak salah seorang musuh, semata-mata untuk memulai pertempuran. "Habisi mereka semua!" perintahnya pasti.

"Wohoo!" Jongin berseru keras saat mereka berpencar seperti gerombolan semut yang sarangnya dihancurkan.

Sehun memegang Luhan erat, dan mulai membidik tepat pada sasaran. Namun, tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang jauh ke awang. Membuatnya lupa di mana tempatnya saat ini berpijak.

 _Ayahnya adalah seorang mesin._

 _Ayahnya telah_ _membunuh ibunya tepat di malam ulang tahunnya. Tetapi bukan Sehun yang melihat hal mengerikan itu, justru Jonginlah, adik kembarnya yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat nyawa ibunya direnggut paksa oleh sang ayah tepat di dapur rumah mereka. Jongin melihat ibunya yang terbujur kaku telah bersimbah darah, sementara sang ayah berdiri di depan mayat ibunya sembari menodongkan sebuah pistol._

 _Seseorang yang mereka_ _idolakan, ternyata tidak lebih dari mesin pembunuh._

 _Mereka dipindahkan ke panti asuhan kumuh yang dipenuhi pengganggu, sementara ayah mereka menghilang seolah tertelan bumi. Jongin mengalami trauma berat sehingga kesulitan untuk berbicara dan harus menjalani pengobatan mental sepanjang tahun, sementara Sehun tidak pernah menampilkan emosi atau pun bicara sejak pertama kali dipindahkan. Tiga tahun yang berat dan menyedihkan itu berlalu dengan begitu lambat hingga seseorang yang mereka kenal mengambil mereka dari panti asuhan kumuh tersebut._

 _Itu adalah paman mereka, Oh Seung_ _won._

 _Paman mereka membawa mereka ke tempat yang mereka pikir terlalu mengerikan untuk disebut dengan rumah._

 _Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah keluarga baru setelah keluarganya sendiri hancur. Tetapi bocah itu juga tidak berkengininan untuk menjadi seperti ayahnya karena ia sangat menyayangi Jongin, adik kembarnya yang malang._

 _Itu adalah sebuah akademi. Tempat yang Sehun ketahui sebagai markas Phoenix. Ayahnya_ _pun_ _tidak pernah kembali ke markas dan menghilangkan jejaknya dari Phoenix. Seorang mesin yang gagal dalam menjalankan misinya seharusnya mati. Entah ia membunuh dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan dilenyapkan secara paksa._

 _Tetapi ayahnya yang pengecut tidak dapat membunuh anak-anaknya yang malang. Malam itu ia hanya berhasil membunuh istrinya, dan meninggalkan dua target lainnya hidup, sehingga ia akhirnya memilih melarikan diri dari kawanan._

 _Malam itu saat Sehun tengah tertidur lelap di asrama mereka yang dingin bersama kawanan Phoenix muda yang lain, adiknya tiba-tiba berteriak meminta tolong padanya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia terbangun dan berlari ke balkon hanya untuk menemukan ayahnya tengah mencekik leher Jongin dari belakang menggunakan satu lengannya sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam pistol, mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Sehun yang berdiri dua meter di depannya._

 _"Lepaskan adikku!" pekik Sehun._

 _Malam itu bukan hanya Sehun yang menyaksikan aksi mengerikan ayahnya, tetapi juga Chanyeol yang ikut terbangun dan diam-diam berdiri di celah pintu._

 _"Bunuh aku, atau aku akan membunuh adikmu yang sangat kau sayangi ini," balas ayahnya. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, tapi Sehun tidak dapat tersentuh sebab bocah itu hanya dapat menangkap gambaran ibunya yang mati bersimbah darah di malam ulang tahunnya._

 _Sehun tidak mengerti apakah itu sebuah ancaman, atau ia memang benar-benar meminta dirinya untuk membunuhnya._

 _"Bunuh aku!" perintah ayahnya. Pria itu dengan segera melemparkan pistol tadi hingga jatuh ke lantai dan berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kaki Sehun._

 _"Ayah, jangan lakukan itu pada Sehun!" teriak Jongin. Ia menangis keras dan menggeliat dalam cengkraman ayahnya yang berangsur-angsur mengendur hingga hanya terasa seperti sebuah pelukan. Jongin sangat merindukan ayahnya, tapi orang yang dapat ia percaya sekarang hanya Sehun kakaknya._

 _Sehun menunduk, memungut pistol tersebut lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke dahi sang ayah. Matanya berkedip mengingat seluruh kenangan manis mereka bersama sang ayah. Saat ia digendong, disuapi, dikecup keningnya sebelum tidur. Saat mereka bermain bola di depan rumah mereka sementara ibu mereka memperhatikan dari beranda rumah. Saat ayahnya mengajarkan Sehun cara menembak. Ayahnya_ _mengatakan bahwa_ _ia harus menggenggam pistolnya dengan kuat, menodongkannya tepat ke arah target yang dituju, dan menarik pelatuknya dengan mantap tanpa ragu._

 _DOR!_

 _Tepat mengenai jantung._

 _Ayahnya terjatuh dengan kepala membentur tembok sebelum akhirnya tertidur telentang di lantai kayu yang dingin. Ia tersenyum, menatap Sehun bangga. Air matanya mengalir saat ia menyentuh kepala Jongin dan mengusapnya seperti seorang_ _ayah yang sesunggungnya. Begitu menyakiti Jongin._

 _"Ayah," isak Jongin._

 _"Akh!_ _Kakakmu_ _menembak di tempat yang tepat." Ayahnya_ _meringis sakit dan menyentuh dada kirinya yang bersimbah darah, kemudian_ _tertawa di tengah napasnya yang putus-putus._

 _"Ayah." Jongin menangis dengan keras._

 _"Kau tidak merepotkan kakakmu, kan?" tanya Ayahnya lembut._

 _"Mmm!" Jongin mengangguk keras berkali-kali._

 _"Anak pintar." Ayahnya tersenyum. Manik matanya lalu bergulir, memandang Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku di depannya, membuatnya mendengus geli._

 _"Jaga diri kalian. A-aku tahu kau kakak yang hebat... dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Maaf karena sudah membuat... kalian bersedih. Saat kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti..." Tiba-tiba ayahnya terbatuk keras hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah yang membuat Sehun hampir melangkah mendekat. Tetapi_ _bocah itu_ _mengeraskan hatinya dan mengepalkan tangan._

 _"Ayo bermain bola bersama lagi... Sehun, Jongin..." bisiknya terakhir kali._

 _Malam itu Jongin menangis meraung-raung di samping mayat ayahnya yang terbujur kaku, sementara Sehun berdiri di samping mereka tanpa sepatah katapun._

 _Tanpa Sehun sadari perbuatannya malam itu semakin memacu dendam Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal sama pada seseorang yang begitu dibencinya._

 _Sehun sekali lagi tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seperti ayahnya, meski malam itu ia telah berhasil melenyapkan ayah kandungnya tanpa ragu._

 _"Bahkan jika tergetmu adalah keluargamu sendiri, apakah kau sanggup untuk melenyapkannya layaknya musuh?"_

 _Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab._

 _Sehun menggenggan tangan adik laki-lakinya dengan erat. Berpikir bahwa Jongin adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, maka tidak mungkin ia berani melenyapkan Jongin. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, lagi, meski itu adalah sebuah misi. Membunuh ayahnya adalah sebuah pengecualian._

 _"_ _Tentu kau harus selalu menyanggupinya. Itu bagian dari kewajiban."_

 _"Huh!" Sehun tercekat. Manik matanya bergulir, menatap punggung seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di barisan paling depan._

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Sehun mengingatnya, karena ia adalah keturunan dari God Father: pemimpin mafia asia yang merajai dunia bawah tanah. Chanyeol adalah penerus kerajaan hitam ini. Seseorang yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekuasaan ayahnya kelak. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sanggup melenyapkan keluarganya. Bagaimana jika targetnya adalah ayahnya sendiri?_

 _Saat Sehun mulai tenggelam pada pemikirannya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara Chanyeol yang membuatnya kembali menatap ke depan._

 _"Misi adalah misi. Tidak peduli siapa dia, atau dari mana dia berasal. Bahkan sekalipun dia adalah keluarga, kau harus tetap menghabisinya. Misi dibuat untuk dijalankan, untuk mengukur seberapa setianya dirimu. Sementara ikatan..." Chanyeol nampak sedikit ragu saat akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ikatan hanya omong kosong yang akan membuatmu menjadi lemah. Lagi pula, manusia dilahirkan sendirian, dan memiliki jalan hidup yang ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat mereka mati."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa dia perpikir semengerikan itu," bisik Sehun gusar. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jongin yang menoleh menatapnya bingung. Sekarang Sehun yakin, seperti itulah cara ayahnya berpikir dulu. Benar-benar licik._

 _Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa beberapa di antara manusia yang lahir, mereka tidak pernah terlahir sendiri. Lihat bagaimana Sehun dan Jongin memulai hidup mereka dari rahim yang sama._

 _"Sehun," panggil Jongin pelan._

 _"Ya, Jongin?"_

 _"Apa kau juga akan mlenyapkanku seperti kau melenyapkan Ayah?" tanya Jongin pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar._

 _"Apa yang kau katakan idiot. Jangan bicara sembarangan. Diamlah," balas Sehun kesal._

 _"Ujian kelulusannya sudah semakin dekat, tapi kemampuanku masih saja berada di bawah rata-rata. Jika aku tidak lulus nanti, kita akan dipisahkan. Kau akan pergi mengikuti pelatihan berikutnya, sementara aku.. aku.. entahlah. Mungkin mereka akan mengeksekusiku, dan menjadikanku umpan untuk me—"_

 _"Kubilang diamlah!" Sehun berbisik keras._

 _Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi._

 _Tetapi masa pelatihan begitu cepat berakhir, dan Sehun menemukan adik laki-lakinya belum memiliki kemampuan yang dapat membuatnya siap untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan besok. Jongin sangat buruk dalam hal menembak, dan tidak dapat berkelahi dengan baik bahkan hanya untuk posisi bertahan. Seluruh kekuatan adik laki-lakinya menghilang semenjak ia terkena trauma mental yang hampir menghabisi nyawanya tempo hari._

 _"Jongin, berusahalah!" ucap Sehun kesal. "Bukankah dulu kau sangat jago berkelahi, kenapa sekarang kau lemah?"_

 _"Aku sudah berusaha. Aku memang payah. Sudahlah Sehun hyung!" Jongin mengusap luka berdarah di tepi bibirnya dan menangis seperti anak kecil._

 _"Bangun Jongin."_

 _"Tidak mau. Aku menyerah. Kau seharusnya berlatih untuk dirimu sendiri Sehun hyung. Jangan hanya karena kau mendapat nilai sempurna, lalu kau bisa berleha-leha, pergilah bodoh!" teriak Jongin kasar. Remaja tiga belas tahun itu menekuk kakinya sampai menyentuh dada, lalu menangis keras._

 _"Bangun Jongin. Kau pikir berapa usiamu sampai kau berani menangis seperti laki-laki cengeng huh!"_

 _"Bukan urusanmu!" isaknya. Jongin menghapus air matanya dan terisak lagi. "Aku ingin berada di tim yang sama denganmu Sehun. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun jika tidak bersamamu. Aku ini Alpha yang payah!" teriaknya._

 _"Kalau begitu bangunlah idiot!" ucap Sehun sambil diam-diam menghapus air matanya menggunakan kepalan tangannya yang gemetaran. "Bangun!"_

 _"Aku bilang tidak mau sialan!" Jongin berteriak memaki Sehun yang sekarang menarik-narik kausnya brutal._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Tiba-tiba suara berat seseorang menginterupsi pertengkaran dua saudara kembar tersebut._

 _Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya bingung namun tidak menemukan siapa pun. Tetapi Sehun tahu dari mana arah suara itu berasal. Wajahnya menengadah menatap dahan tertinggi pohon, di mana seorang pria dengan sepasang abu-abu terang menyala terlihat tengah berselonjor malas di atasnya._

 _"Park Chanyeol," desis Sehun. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya? Dia tepat di atasku."_

 _"Kalian benar-benar berisik ya. Aku sampai bangun dari tidurku karena suara menjengkelkan kalian. Terutama kau bocah cengeng!" cibir Chanyeol._

 _"Sehun hyung, ayo lari. Dia si anak itu kan?" bisik Jongin takut._

 _"Jangan berbicara di belakangku," desis Chanyeol tajam. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin yang dengan sigap membuat posisi siaga._

 _"Berdiri di belakangku Jongin," perintah Sehun cepat._

 _Chanyeol mendengus geli lalu turun dari atas pohon._

 _"Dia melompat seperti kera," bisik Jongin takjub._

 _"Diamlah bodoh!" hardik Sehun._

 _"Jadi.." mulai Chanyeol. Ia menjejalkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku jinsnya, dan menatap Jongin dengan seringaian mengejek. "Adikmu itu payah, ya?"_

 _"Ya." Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Sehun!" Jongin mengerengek._

 _"Tapi itu bukan urusanmu," sambung Sehun dingin._

 _"Begitu," balas Chanyeol. Ia berdecak sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku berniat membantumu, agar adikmu yang payah dan cengeng itu tidak menjadi tumbal. Karena kudengar, calon anggota yang tidak lulus, akan dikirim sebagai kurir khusus. Jauh dari wilayah Phoenix. Kurasa... kau dan aku adalah yang paling tahu bahwa adikmu sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi tumbal. Benar bukan?" terang Chanyeol dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang membuat Sehun bernafsu untuk meninjunya._

 _"Brengsek," desis Sehun._

 _"Kurir," ucap Jongin. "Sehun, bukankah tugas seorang kurir sangat berat. Ada banyak kurir yang mati sebelum mencapai wilayah. Bagaimana jika aku mati terbunuh sebelum barang itu sampai ke wilayah Phoenix," desisnya takut._

 _"Katakan, bagaimana caramu membantu kami?" tanya Sehun._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai setan, lalu berbalik begitu saja. "Entahlah. Hasratku untuk menolong kalian sudah padam."_

 _"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun murka._

 _"Kau." Chanyeol berbalik cepat. Raut wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Ada pancaran dendam di dalam bola matanya, tetapi gestur tubuhnya begitu tenang. "Beraninya menyebut namaku dengan lancang. Kau pikir siapa dirimu payah? Kau hanya anak menyedihkan yang Ibunya dibunuh oleh Ayahmu sendiri. Lalu kalian dibuang ke panti asuhan kumuh. Kalian berdua hanyalah target yang gagal dilenyapkan." Bola matanya menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa tujuan Phoenix membawamu ke tempat ini adalah untuk mendidikmu agar kau menjadi sama seperti Ayahmu."_

 _Sehun tercekat._

 _"Adikmu telah menjadi target yang siap untuk dilenyapkan. Kami tidak membutuhkannya, dan ini hanya perkara waktu." Chanyeol kembali mendengus melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu tentang kenyataan menyedihkan itu. Beruntung, aku mau berbaik hati menyampaikannya," sambung Chanyeol._

 _Kenyataan itu begitu memukul Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa orang-orang gila itu hanya menginginkannya. Mengapa adiknya juga akan dilenyapkan?_

 _"Apalagi yang kau tahu? Apalagi yang kau ketahui tentang kami, cepat katakan!" pekik Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun dia hanya anak berumur tiga belas tahun._

 _Chanyeol berkedip, merasa bercermin saat melihat dinding pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Bocah itu akhirnya menangis._

 _"Ayahmu tidak pernah membunuh Ibumu."_

 _"Apa?!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya._

 _"A-aku melihatnya... Ayah menggenggam sebuah pistol... dan... dan mengarahkannya ke arah Ibu yang tertidur di lantai," isak Jongin ngeri. "Ibu bersimbah darah. Ibu mati karena dia dibunuh." Bocah itu terisak keras._

 _"Ah." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak acuh. "Dia hanya berakting. Itu hanya akal-akalan Ayahmu saja. Yang membunuh Ibumu, seharusnya kau tahu siapa dia," ucap Chanyeol bersemangat._

 _"Si-siapa?"_ _tanya Jongin._

 _'Lupakan Ayahmu.'_

 _'Huh?'_

 _'_ _'Lupakan dia Sehun_ _.'_

 _"Paman," bisik Sehun tegang._

 _"_ _Lihat, kau tidak perlu waktu banyak untuk mendapatkan namanya_ _." Chanyeol menyeringai puas._

 _"Paman?" bisik Jongin. "Pa-Paman yang membunuh Ibu?_ _Tidak mungkin!_ _"_

 _"Ibu mati di tangan Paman, Jongin_ _. Itulah sebabnya... Itulah sebabnya Paman membawa kita ke tempat ini..._ _" ucap Sehun kaku. Lebih seperti ia tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri._

 _"Sehun,_ _Sehun_ _a_ _-ak_ _u sudah salah." Jongin mencengkram kaus Sehun kencang dan semakin terisak. "_ _Jika bukan_ _Ayah yang_ _sudah_ _membunuh Ibu_ _... Itu artinya aku sudah..." Jongin bergumam ketakutan._

 _"Jongin..." panggil Sehun tenang._

 _"_ _Seharusnya kita tidak membunuh Ayah_ _!_ _"_ _Jongin_ _mencengkram rambut di kepalanya dan menangis keras-keras, merasa hampir mati ketakutan._

 _Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol._ _"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kata-katamu?_ _Bagaimana jika kau hanya sedang membual,_ _"_ _ujar_ _Sehun_ _lemah. Ia merasa putus asa._

 _Biar bagaimana pun Sehun merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri jika benar ayah yang selama ini begitu dibencinya ternyata tidak bersalah sama sekali._

 _Chanyeol_ _m_ _engangguk. "Benar, bagaimana bisa? Tentu kau bisa. Karena aku mendengar semuanya, dan aku melihat beberapa tragedi di antaranya. Aku menyaksikan setiap perintah yang diucapkan Phoenix pada Paman dan Ayahmu. Dan aku melihat bagaimana kau melenyapkan Ayahmu yang membuat Phoenix semakin memperhatikanmu."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana Pamanku..."_

 _"Target Pamanmu adalah melenyapkan keluarga Ayahmu," jelas Chanyeol. "Setelah Ibumu mati terbunuh, Ayah dan pamanmu menghilang. Paman kalian membawa lari kalian dari panti asuhan._ _Ini benar-benar rumit, karena sebelum terbunuh Ayahmu sempat membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan Phoenix. Dia menumbalkan nyawanya dengan jaminan kalian berdua tetap hidup. Kematian Ayahmu, malam di mana kau membunuhnya, itu telah direncanakan."_

 _"_ _Kenapa dia melakukan itu?!" jerit Sehun._

 _"Agar Phoenix melindungi kalian dari Paman kalian," jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Lalu kenapa Pamanku masih berada di wilayah Phoenix? Seharusnya orang itu juga dilenyapkan. Bajingan itu sudah gagal melenyapkan kami!"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa, menatap Sehun mencemooh. "Bodoh. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Phoenix membawamu kemari untuk menjadikanmu seperti Ayahmu. Itu artinya, jika kau ingin Pamanmu mati, maka kau harus melenyapkannya dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ayahmu tempo hari." Bola mata Chanyeol berbinar terang, dan pupil matanya yang gelap dengan percikan serupa api itu menatap Sehun penuh provokasi. "Bunuhlah Pamanmu... maka aku akan memberikan sedikit kuasaku untuk menyelamatkan adikmu yang kau sayangi," desisnya menggiurkan._

 _Chanyeol begitu mengerikan. Ini sama halnya dengan Sehun yang harus menumbalkan nyawanya pada iblis. Tentu membunuh pamannya akan berbeda dengan ia yang membunuh ayahnya. Lagi pula, pamannya tidak akan menyerahkan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma. Terlebih lagi, ia hanya_ _seorang_ _anak_ _kecil._

 _"Tunggu." Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan pupil mata melebar. "Jelas-jelas perintah ini diberikan oleh Phoenix, itu artinya..." Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya._

 _"Benar, semua ini skenario yang dibuat oleh Phoenix." Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya sembari menggaruk pelipisnya menggunakan telunjuk. "Ayahmu adalah mesin pembunuh. Salah satu kebanggan. Tetapi dia selalu gagal dalam menyelesaikan misi utamanya."_

 _"Misi utama?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti._

 _"Misi untuk membantai keluarganya adalah tahap utama untuk menjadi seorang mesin." Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa terhibur dengan wajah tegang Sehun dan Jongin yang hampir mati berdiri. "Kesetiaannya diuji, tapi dia memilih menyerah. Seorang mesin seharusnya tidak memiliki jiwa, tapi dia menyimpannya diam-diam. Untuk itu Pamanmu bergerak membantunya. Dengan titah Phoenix, Pamanmu memiliki kuasa untuk melenyapkan kalian. Sayang, dia hanya berhasil membunuh Ibu kalian," ungkap Chanyeol enteng._

 _"BRENGSEEEEK!" teriak Sehun murka._

 _Sehun benci dengan wajah tenang Chanyeol. Semua ini tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu adalah anak dari dalang penyebab kehancuran keluarganya._

 _Tanpa buang waktu, Sehun berlari ke arah Chanyeol, bersiap untuk memukul dengan perhitungan yang tepat. Namun aneh, saat ia siap memukul, Chanyeol dengan begitu mudah menangkap lengannya, dan menarik kausnya hingga tubuhnya melayang-layang sebelum akhirnya terbanting jatuh membentur tanah._

 _"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak._

 _"Akh!" Sehun mengerang merasakan punggungnya yang kesakitan._

 _"Sehun hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?!_ _"_

 _"Akh!"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah Sehun hyung, jangan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Jangan melawannya." Jongin_ _lagi-lagi menangis. Merasa tidak berguna._

 _"Tolong... selamatkan adikku," ucap Sehun sembari menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang nampak termangu. Meski ia menyimpan banyak dendam dan kebencian, namun Sehun tahu, hanya Chanyeol yang dapat menyelematkannya._

 _Chanyeol tercekat tetapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang memukul-mukul tanah di bawahnya kesal. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia benci karena ia tidak bisa menyelematkan adiknya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri._

 _Malam itu Sehun merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya, dan wajah penuh kepastiannya seakan memberi setitik harapan bagi Sehun yang putus asa. Ia hanya harus membunuh pamannya, maka semua siksaan ini akan lenyap dari dirinya dan juga Jongin._

 _Setidaknya,_ _dengan ini,_ _rasa menyesalnya karena sudah membunuh_ _ayah kandungnya_ _akan sedikit terobati_ _._

 _"Paman... aku menyayangi Ayahku, tolong temani dia."_

DOR

"Sehun!"

Seseorang menarik kasar kerah jaket Sehun hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh orang tersebut bertabrakan. Sehun jelas merasa terkejut. Gerakan tidak terduga tersebut sukses membawanya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Wajahnya mendongak, dan menelan ludah susah payah saat menemukan wajah murka Chanyeol.

Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Apa kau tuli? Aku memanggilmu!" ucap Chanyeol geram.

Kepalanya berputar ke balik bahunya, dan menemukan Luhan masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya; ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap Sehun linglung. Ia menoleh, dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat kekacauan yang tengah terjadi di depannya. Pria itu bahkan dapat melihat Jongin yang baru saja mematahkan leher seseorang seakan ia tengah mematahkan sebuah pensil. Mereka bertarung tanpa dirinya, dan itu karena ia yang terlalu sibuk berkutat bersama masa lalunya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?" desisnya.

"Kau kehilangan dirimu begitu banyak," ejek Chanyeol. "Kendalikan dirimu."

Mereka melangkah tergesa-gesa untuk dapat berbicara, meski suara tembakan dan lolongan kesakitan menggema hingga bersahut-sahutan bersama rintik hujan. Beruntung, sebab beberapa Phoenix terus setia mengikuti; membuat benteng pertahanan sementara.

"Aku hanya... mengingat semuanya," balas Sehun. Suaranya diselimuti penyesalan, membuat Luhan menatapnya cemas.

"Aku harap kau sudah selesai," kata Chanyeol. Tidak menahan-nahan tatapan jengahnya. "Aku muak melihat wajah lemah itu. Jika kau bersikeras untuk terus memasangnya, Sehun, maka aku akan melenyapkanmu tepat di depannya," lanjutnya sembari mengedikkan dagu tak acuh ke arah Luhan yang mengkeret.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun merasa menyesal.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu," balas Chanyeol muak. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun yang beku, membawanya hingga tubuh ringkih itu menabrak dada bidang Sehun tanpa sengaja—sukses membuat Baekhyun ketakutan dan dengan segera melompat menjauh. "Bawa dia pergi dari tempat ini," perintahnya.

Kendati hujan masih mengguyur tanah dan membuat suara mereka menjadi tenggelam, Baekhyun tetap saja samar-samar dapat mendengar perintah tidak masuk akal tersebut. Bocah itu berbalik cepat. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol marah, membuat yang ditatap menunduk membalas tatapannya dingin.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke mana pun!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Ia mencengkram kaus di pinggang Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang keriput, dan menatap pria itu lewat tatapan penuh luka. Baekhyun hanya ingin bersamanya sampai akhir. "Kumohon..." Ia memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bos, sebaiknya kalian cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!" Salah seorang anggota Phoenix berteriak ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kanannya sesaat dan menatap Baekhyun geram. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar rengekanmu." Ia memegangi lengan kiri bocah itu, dan mendorongnya mundur. "Pergilah bersama Sehun dan kekasihnya, kau akan aman." Suaranya memerintah.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi Chanyeollie!" teriaknya lagi. Ia memandang Chanyeol tajam, membuat pria itu semakin marah dan menarik lengannya kasar.

DOR

DOR

Tembakan melesat cepat, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mengumpat hampir bersamaan. Mereka melangkah terburu-buru, membawa Omega mereka di lengan masing-masing sembari menarik pistol dari balik punggung penuh waspada.

DOR

DOR

Salah seorang musuh melompat dari atas mobil, namun Sehun berhasil merespon cepat gerakan tersebut. Ia menembak orang itu tepat di betis, membuat ia jatuh membentur badan mobil, dan kemudian berakhir terkapar di tanah. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi penjagaan di sekeliling mereka, membuat mereka harus bekerja ekstra.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi!"

Baekhyun tidak berhenti berteriak meski ia tengah merasa ketakutan setengah mati dengan semua suara mengerikan itu.

"Aku ingin di sini. Aku ingin bersama Chanyeollie!"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, geram dengan penolakan Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan lengan Baekhyun kasar, lalu mengangkat pinggang Omega itu hingga ia berada di gendongan lengan kirinya: percis seperti tawanan. Namun bocah nakal itu tidak melakukannya secara suka rela. Ini adalah sebuah paksaan, sehingga tidak heran jika Sehun dan Luhan melihatnya terus menjerit, dan menggeliat-geliat brutal seperti cacing kepanasan. Di sisi lain, Luhan tahu benar apa yang saat ini tengah Baekhyun rasakan; perasaan takut kehilangan, seperti apa yang selama ini Luhan rasakan terhadap Sehun, meski ia tahu pria itu akan selalu bersamanya.

"Kupikir, kau akan membiarkanku bertarung, bukan melarikan diri!"

"Di antara kita, hanya kau dan akulah yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal mengemudi!" jawab Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Pria itu berbalik cepat lalu melesatkan tiga kali tembakan yang tepat mengenai musuh. Jadi, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main.

DOR

DOR

DOR

"Mereka semua berSIM A!" bantah Sehun. Ia membungkuk, membawa satu lengan di atas kepala sebelum berbalik dan ikut menembak sebanyak dua kali. Sayang, tembakan kedua meleset dan hanya mengenai kaca spion salah satu mobil.

"Aku memikirkan keselamatan Omegaku," balas Chanyeol terengah. Namun kata-kata yang seharusnya terdengar manis itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan rontaan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia memilih mengubah posisi bocah itu tanpa menurunkannya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang saat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat, membuat bocah itu mau tidak mau memeluk bahunya. Namun, bukannya berakhir akur, keadaan justru semakin ribut saat Chanyeol tahu-tahu saja memanggulnya layaknya karung beras.

"Aku membencinmu!" jerit Baekhyun mendarah daging. Ia memukul-mukul Chanyeol, dan berteriak marah namun tidak ada satupun yang mengacuhkannya.

"Kau seharusnya melibatkan Minseok. Wanita dengan wanita!" komentar Sehun.

"Minseok akan membuatnya semakin panik, sementara Kai memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal dalam bertindak. Aku tidak akan memilih satu di antara mereka. Tapi kau, kau tidak akan mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat menyelamatkannya dulu!" sambungnya sembari memukul pantat sintal si nakal Byun yang tidak mau diam.

Sehun sebenarnya merasa tersanjung: Chanyeol jarang sekali memuji. Ia berdehem, dan menyebut nama yang lainnya, "Bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

"Dia akan menyusul!"

"Jadi mengapa tidak kau biarkan Zitao yang mengambil alih—"

Chanyeol meliriknya tajam. Sebuah kode bahwa Sehun harus menutup mulutnya. Zitao hanya seorang Beta. Ego Chanyeol yang keras—sebagai seorang Alpha—tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun berada dalam pengawasan penuh seseorang yang lebih hina dari dirinya. Zitao dari Huang memang sangat cocok untuk menjadi pengawal Baekhyun, namun hanya untuk melindunginya dari hal-hal yang mudah, bukan tugas riskan seperti sekarang.

DOR

DOR

Sehun berdecak dan memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Dilihatnya lelaki itu terus diam sedari tadi, sehingga Sehun berinisiatif mencium pipinya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang manis di daun telinganya—

"Malam ini kita akan tidur bertelanjang, dengan aku yang ada di dalammu. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apa pun."

—bagi si mesum Sehun, tentunya.

"Apa kau pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu?!" Luhan hampir mencakar wajah sialan menyebalkan namun tampan itu.

Mereka berlari menuju mobil, dengan kaki-kaki mereka yang terbalut bot—yang sekarang kotor akibat lumpur. Keduanya tetap waspada, sebab serangan bisa datang dari mana saja. Meski sebagian musuh telah berhasil dilumpuhkan, namun mereka tetap tidak boleh lengah. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan, dan Chanyeol tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan menggigit punggung Chanyeol, tetapi pria itu tidak peduli. "Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil, sementara Sehun berdiri siaga selagi Chanyeol mengurus si mungil Baekhyun.

"Tolong, selesaikan dengan cepat," canda Sehun sembari memasang kuda-kuda dan menodongkan pistolnya ke depan.

"Akan kuusahakan," dengus Chanyeol. Ia menurunkan bocah itu perlahan, tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan tangisnya. Saat kakinya telah kembali menyentuh tanah, Omega itu terisak dan mulai menangis sampai sesenggukan. Hatinya sakit, dan Omega di dalam jiwanya merana sebab Chanyeol menginginkan kepergiannya. Dengan gemetar tangannya mencoba meraih leher Chanyeol, namun pria itu lebih dulu menarik kedua lengannya menggunakan satu tangan dan membuka pintu dengan tangan yang lain. Tidak ada kesempatan.

Ia hampir tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Masuk," perintah Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu mobil di depannya dan mendorong Baekhyun, namun bocah itu menggeleng brutal. "Jangan membantahku di situasi seperti ini Baekhyun!" ucapnya kasar.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" Tangisnnya semakis keras. Bahkan ia menjerit histeris saat Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya kencang. "Aku ingin bersama Chanyeollie, biarkan aku di sini!" pintanya putus asa.

Chanyeol mencengkram bahunya untuk mendapat seluruh perhatian bocah itu. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berada di sini. Kau akan lebih aman saat telah sampai di Mansion. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, jadi cobalah untuk menurutiku." Suaranya masih tenang seperti biasa. Namun kemarahannya kali ini terasa jauh lebih besar dibandingkan biasanya.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol merasa risau?

Apakah kali ini Phoenix tidak bisa mengendalikan situasinya?

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya marah, kemudian mendongak menatap Chanyeol tajam, dan berteriak, "Aku bukan bagian dari Phoenix-mu, jadi aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu! Jika... jika mereka memang menginginkan nyawaku, maka aku akan memberikannya!" Ia terisak keras dan mencengkram kaus Chanyeol, menariknya dengan kekuatan entah dari mana hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, lalu membeku dalam tatapan yang menggetarkan. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Chanyeollie. Aku takut kehilangan lagi..." ungkapnya pilu.

Chanyeol menyentak kepalanya ke belakang—terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat. Awalnya Chanyeol merasa marah dengan omong kosong yang Baekhyun ucapkan, namun mendengar kalimat terakhirnya justru malah membuatnya gelisah. Matanya membalas tatapan mata Baekhyun lewat emosi yang sama. Bocah itu terus menangis seperti anak kecil, berkali-kali menarik cepat ingusnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, hingga sukses membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli karena ulahnya.

"Chanyeollie, dengarkan aku," rengeknya.

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku."

Chanyeol meraih pinggang ramping itu, memeluknya posesif. Ia mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang basah kuyup karena air hujan, lalu menghapus air mata dan ingus bocah itu dengan ibu jarinya yang besar. Wajahnya menunduk, menggosokkan ujung hidung mereka sebentar sebelum menempatkan ciuman menenangkan di bibirnya. "Tempat ini tidak aman untukmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi kawanan mereka akan datang menyusul. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku ingin kau cepat meninggalkan tempat ini," bisiknya tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun.

Ia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan Chanyeol; bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Namun Baekhyun ingat bahwa dirinya tidak berguna. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membantu. Sebab itulah Chanyeol memintanya pergi. Keberadaannya di sisi Chanyeol hanya akan membuat situasinya semakin sulit.

"A-aku akan pergi," isaknya penuh kekecewaan. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, dan membuka mulutnya perlahan saat Chanyeol meminta ciuman lebih.

Meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan tidak cocok dilakukan disituasi genting seperti sekarang, toh mereka tetap menikmati setiap detiknya. Baekhyun menggenggam helaian rambut di tengkuk Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya, selagi tangan kirinya mengusap kening pria itu untuk menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang jatuh menyentuh keningnya. Ia merabai wajah Chanyeol, menikmati konturnya yang tegas. Saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dengan perlahan, kelopak mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka—membuatnya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol menghisap dan menarik bibir bawahnya gemas dengan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Pulanglah ke rumah kita... aku akan menyusulmu," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

"Rumah kita," isak Baekhyun sedih. Ia menunduk lalu memukul dada Chanyeol karena merasa kesal dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya kilat, kemudian menyentuh kepala belakang Baekhyun lembut dan mencium keningnya dalam.

"Masuklah," suruhnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Matanya terus waspada, memandang ke belakang badan mobil untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar.

Saat pintu telah tertutup, Baekhyun dengan cepat menekan kaca mobil menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Di saat yang sama Chanyeol merunduk, lalu mencengkram tepian jendela dengan tangan kirinya sementara keningnya menempel pada lengannya. Tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu dalam, membuat dadanya bergemuruh dengan hebat. Ia memajukan wajahnya yang penuh air mata, dan menempelkan keningnya ke kaca jendela, lalu berpura-pura menyentuh wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan menyentuh kaca di depannya.

Alphanya, belahan jiwanya, mengapa mereka harus kembali dipisahkan?

"Aku mencintaimu!" seru Baekhyun panik. Ia mengusap-ngusap kasar kaca jendela di depannya yang perlahan memburam karena air hujan. Namun hal itu hanya berakhir sia-sia. "Chanyeollie," isaknya saat melihat Chanyeol menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah lalu berbalik pergi.

Tak lama Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, dan melihat kaca di atas kepalanya. "Mr. Park, tolong pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Aku tidak bisa menancap gasku jika kau belum memasangnya," ucap Sehun.

"Sehunnie jangan," sela Luhan cepat. Ia memegangi lengan Sehun, meminta pria itu untuk tidak mengganggu.

Dengan enggan Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah penuh air matanya dari sana. Ia lalu menunduk, hendak memasang sabuk pengamannya—saat tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan terdengar begitu keras hingga membuatnya terlonjak dari kursi. Matanya seketika membelalak. Ia lalu menoleh cepat ke jendela, dan hampir mati saat menemukan seorang pria baru saja jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh bersimbah darah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Chanyeollie!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu mobil, dan berlari pergi.

"Baekhyun, mau ke mana kau?!" seru Sehun. Ia berlari keluar mobil lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kencang.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Baekhyun linglung. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus, sementara tangannya terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun. "Tolong, biarkan aku bersamanya." Ia memohon seperti budak, membuat Sehun membuang pandangannya tak tega.

Haruskah Sehun menyerah untuk membujuknya? Tentu saja tidak.

"Itu bukan dia Baekhyun. Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan. "Ayo, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang," sambungnya.

Namun Baekhyun menolak mempercayai ucapan Sehun. Belahan bibirnya terbuka, mengais oksigen dengan rakus. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, sebab ia gusar bukan main. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seakan ia tengah mencari benda atau semacamnya, sampai tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan benda perak yang menggantung indah di pinggang Sehun. Dengan kalap bocah itu menarik benda tersebut dari sarungnya, hingga sukses membuat Sehun melotot terkejut.

"Sial!"

Biar bagaimana pun Sehun tidak dapat menahan umpatannya saat tanpa diduga-duga Baekhyun berlari kencang ke arahnya; menyeruduknya, lalu melakukan gerakan mencapit dan membanting yang membuat tubuh besarnya melayang-layang sebelum akhirnya jatuh telentang membentur keras tanah di bawahnya.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Rintik hujan membasahi wajahnya tanpa ampun, namun ia masih saja terkejut. Demi Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"A-apa itu?" gumam Sehun. Ia mengerjap cepat saat merasakan nyeri yang lumayan di bagian punggung sampai pinggangnya.

"Cepat bangun dan kejar dia bodoh!"

Seperti orang bodoh Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Luhan yang tengah menjulurkan setengah tubuhnya dari jendela mobil sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tidak sabaran.

"Cepat kejar dia!" Luhan berteriak, lagi.

Mengangguk patuh, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun berlari, dan terkejut menemukan bocah itu telah hilang dari pandangannya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, dan berlari sekencang mungkin. "A-akh, sialan. Itu tadi benar-benar lumayan," umpatnya sembari memelankan langkah dan memegangi pinggangnya yang pegal.

"Cepat lari pria encok, atau—"

Dengan cepat Sehun berbalik, dan terkejut mendapati Bambi-nya tengah membuat gerakan menggorok leher sadis.

"—Jatahmu tamat." Ia mengucapkannya dengan bengis dan tanpa belas kasih.

"Matilah aku..." gumam Sehun sedih. Alpha di dalam jiwanya bahkan mencicit, kehilangan hasrat untuk tetap hidup.

Berlebihan sekali.

Sementara itu, kaki yang lebih muda masih terus berlari. Seolah kerasukan, Baekhyun menggenggam pisau belati di tangannya tanpa ragu. Bola matanya yang berkilau bergulir mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, dan terkesiap saat menemukan pria itu tengah bertarung dengan tiga orang musuh sekaligus. Ia nampak kuat, kokoh, dan indah. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bertarung, dan tidak pernah menduga-duga bahwa Chanyeol setangguh itu saat tengah melawan musuh. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, di luar imajinasinya selama ini.

Matanya berkedip cepat, tidak melewatkan barang sedetikpun semua gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Meski ilmu bela diri yang ia pelajari di sekolah hanya Hapkido, namun ia dapat menebak bahwa gerakan bertarung Chanyeol memiliki beberapa unsur ilmu bela diri. Entah sampai mana kekuatannya, hingga ia dapat mematahkan leher seseorang lewat satu gerakan ringan, dan membuat mereka berlutut paksa hingga akhirnya mati dengan cara diledakkan kepalanya.

Salah seorang musuh yang terlihat cukup kuat datang dari arah belakang, lalu memulai pertarungan dengan cara yang curang. Baekhyun ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ia merasa marah, sekaligus benci dengan cara kotor yang dilakukan musuh. Kakinya melangkah cepat berniat menghampiri mereka, namun mendadak matanya melebar. Terkejut setengah mati saat melihat darah mengalir bersama guyuran air hujan dari luka sayat di lengan kirinya, tepat di bawah lipatan lengannya.

"Cha-Chanyeollie," bisiknya parau.

Keterkejutannya bertambah saat musuh itu dengan bringas menendang betis Chanyeol, kemudian membuat gerakan mengunci pada kedua pergelangan tangannya hingga menyebabkannya jatuh tersungkur. Napas Baekhyun semakin memburu, geram dengan pemandangan tersebut. Bajingan itu berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang memunggunginya, bersiap menusuknya dari belakang. Namun beruntung, Chanyeol dengan gesit menarik pergelangan tangan si musuh yang membuat posisi mereka berbalik.

Tidak diragukan lagi, pukulan-pukulan mematikan tanpa ampun terus-menerus menghantam wajah bajingan itu hingga membuat bagian tersebut berlumuran darah. Sepasang abu-abu terang milik Chanyeol diselimuti kabut dendam dan amarah. Ia lekas menduduki perut bajingan itu, dan merebut pisau tadi dari tangannya. "Sudah keperingatkan, jangan pernah berani melakukannya, bahkan sekedar berpikir kau bisa!" amuknya.

TSUUK

Tanpa belas kasih Chanyeol menusukkan benda tajam itu hingga tepat mengenai dada kiri orang tersebut. Ia tidak peduli pada teriakan kesakitan musuhnya, atau bahkan darah segar yang menyimprat mengenai lengan juga kausnya. Justru, Chanyeol dengan tenang terus menekan pisau itu hingga tertancap seluruhnya.

"Akan ada akibat dari setiap perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh siapa pun yang berusaha menyentuh milikku," ucapnya penuh ancaman. Suaranya dingin dan bengis, seakan diucapkan dari kegelapan.

"Aaarrggghhh!"

Pupil mata Chanyeol melebar, terang benderang. Rahangnya berkedut kasar saat ia semakin dalam menusukkan pisau dalam genggaman tangannya hingga darah terus mengucur deras, bercampur bersama aliran air hujan yang sebagian menggenang. Pemandangan ngeri tersebut tak ubahnya seperti sebuah ritual persembahan untuk menebus dosa.

KKRRRKK

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Tak lama berselang, bau besi dan anyir menyatu, lalu dengan segera menginvasi indera penciumannya. Membuatnya menjulurkan lidah dan mendesah puas.

Chanyeol terengah. Ia menyugar rambutnya sekali dan bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya lalu berbalik, dan terkejut menemukan Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi lebih, musuh di belakangnya mendadak bangkit, lalu memiting lehernya hingga akhirnya ia kembali jatuh telentang.

"Aaarrgghhh! Ini belum berakhir!"

Orang itu berteriak kesetanan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik paksa pisau tadi keluar dari dadanya hingga lolongan kesakitan menggema di tengah hujan. Bajingan itu menggeram marah. Tatapannya yang bengis sejalan dengan aksinya yang bersiap menusukkan pisau di tangannya pada Chanyeol yang justru tengah termangu menatap Baekhyun. Namun, belum sempat pisau tersebut menancap di dada Chanyeol sesuai tujuannya, pisau lain telah lebih dulu menancap di punggungnya. Membuat matanya melotot, hingga biji matanya terlihat hampir keluar dari rongganya.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi.

Meskipun pelaku penusukan berdiri tepat di depannya, dan nampak gemetaran.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana anak itu membungkuk, lalu menekan pisau belati milik Sehun—yang menusuk punggung pria di atasnya—hingga benda itu menancap seluruhnya. Darah berlomba-lomba menyimprat hingga mengenai kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun anak itu hanya fokus menatap Chanyeol—semata-mata untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sudah benar. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya, tidak peduli jika tangannya harus bermandikan darah.

"Baekhyun!" Minseok berteriak histeris. Kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat apa yang tengah bocah 'rumahan' itu perbuat.

Sementara Sehun, meski sepertinya ia datang terlambat, namun tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh hingga setidaknya satu meter dari posisi Chanyeol berada.

"Sial, aku kecolongan lagi," umpat Sehun. Ia menjilat bibirnya, terengah-engah, dan membungkuk menarik paksa pisau belati miliknya dari punggung pria tadi.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?!" seru Jongin. Ia berlari cepat menghampiri mereka setelah sebelumnya berhasil menembak kepala salah seorang musuh. Jongin merasa puas, sebab setelah masa cutinya yang panjang, ia akhirnya bisa kembali mendengar suara ledakan kasar dari tengkorak kepala seseorang.

Sehun berkacak pinggang. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Pria itu nampak kelelahan setelah dihadang beberapa musuh. "Yah, sepertinya semuanya sudah berakhir." Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku minta maaf."

Jika saja ia tidak lengah sedikit saja, dan tidak menganggap remeh Baekhyun, dan anak itu tidak membantingnya—sial, hal ini belum dapat Sehun terima, biar bagaimana pun—bocah itu mungkin tidak akan menghilang dari pengawasannya.

"Hei, apa bocah itu yang melakukannya?" bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang nampak terdiam seperti orang linglung. Mendapati saudara kembarnya tidak bereaksi, Jongin lantas menyenggol bahunya. "Sehun, kau mendengarku tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini tangannya mengibas-ngibas tidak sabaran di depan wajah datar Sehun.

Namun Sehun seperti tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dilihatnya sang kakak hanya memusatkan perhatian ke arah Baekhyun yang nampak sama termangunya. Bocah itu bahkan terlihat seperti tidak bernapas. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu tengah sibuk berjongkok di sisi mayat, sepertinya untuk mencari informasi dari semua kantung yang ada di pakaian musuh tersebut.

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggu siapa pun. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau bicara," monolog Jongin. Ia mungkin berniat marah dengan membuat gestur melipat lengan dan membuang wajah. Tapi siapa peduli dengan suasana hatinya?

Tak lama Minseok datang. Ia berlari cepat menuju mereka, dan menatap Baekhyun cemas. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau bicara dengannya?" sarannya, jelas ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang membeku, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan." Minseok menambahkan. Tangannya memeluk Baekhyun erat, mengusap-ngusap punggungnya lembut, dan mendesah berat saat merasakan tubuh bocah itu gemetaran dalam pelukannya.

Anak yang malang.

Minseok menatap Jongin dan Sehun, serta Zitao yang baru saja datang setelah sebelumnya mengurusi identitas para mayat. Mereka berempat hanya dapat diam; diam-diam merasa patah hati saat mendengar suara tangisan pilu bocah Omega dalam pelukan Minseok. Mungkin Baekhyun saat ini tengah merasa bersalah. Bocah itu sering berpikir negatif tentang Chanyeol, dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol terhadapnya barusan, pastilah membuatnya sedih bukan main.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau aman sekarang Darling," hibur Minseok. Ia memunduk dan meringis melihat darah mengotori seluruh tangan, serta kaus yang bocah itu kenakan. "Yang kau lakukan tadi sudah benar. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkannya," bisiknya lembut.

Matanya kemudian bergulir menatap Chanyeol, dan terkejut saat melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan. Sebab, alih-alih menghampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menatap bocah itu sesaat sebelum kemudian membuang pandangannya dengan dingin. Ia bahkan pergi begitu saja menemui kawanan Phoenix yang telah menunggunya di dekat pembakaran.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" desis Minseok kesal. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun, dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah kuyup sama seperti miliknya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Tidak usah dipikirkan," ucap Minseok lembut.

Beberapa Phoenix berkerumun di dekat perapian—termasuk Sehun, Jongin, dan Zitao—untuk membakar senjata-senjata musuh seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan. Beruntung karena bubuk-bubuk mesiu itu mempermudah mereka dalam pembakaran. Sementara Phoenix yang lain masih terus berjaga-jaga di sekeliling medan. Meski pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menghabisi seluruh musuh, dan menyisakan satu di antaranya untuk dijadikan pusat informasi, namun tetap saja mereka harus selalu mengantisipasi.

"Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya mengambil kain yang diberikan Taecyeon kepadanya, dan menggunakan benda tersebut untuk mengikat luka sayat di lengannya.

"Tidak ada. Seperti biasa, mereka hanya menjalankan misi yang disampaikan secara langsung. Tidak ada perantara, tidak ada jejak, tidak ada bukti. Beruntung karena kita menyisakan satu dari mereka. Sekarang, dia sedang dalam proses interogasi," lapor Zitao panjang lebar. Ia kemudian menatap ke belakang sesaat, dan memambahkan, "Kurasa kita harus segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak yakin mereka—"

DOR

DOR

DOR

Mendadak terdengar suara tembakan keras yang dilesatkan berkali-kali ke udara. Seketika membuat mereka terkejut dan menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru dengan penuh waspada.

"Sial, Ayahmu benar-benar tidak mau menyerah!" teriak Minseok marah.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar. Ayo, datanglah. Aku selalu siap," kekeh Jongin. Ia menyeringai, lalu melakukan peregangan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Bahkan meloncat-loncat kecil, membuat Zitao menatapnya aneh.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kecolongan lagi!" timpal Sehun penuh semangat.

"Beritahu yang lain. Perintahkan mereka untuk memblokade jalan. Jangan biarkan siapa pun memasuki wilayahku. Siapa pun..." ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Pria itu berdiri seperti arca tepat di depan pembakaran yang berkobar-kobar melalap belasan senjata. Ia terlihat lebih bugar dari sebelum bertarung, atau itu hanya perasaan Minseok saja. Pria itu lalu menoleh, mengejutkan Minseok. "Bawa dia pergi dari tempat ini," perintahnya.

Sebuah ultimatum.

e)(o

Luhan menatap kaca spion di atas kepalanya hati-hati, dan meringis ngeri saat melihat jejak darah mengerak dari tangan sampai kaus yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Baunya masih segar, membuat Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak berbicara sejak memasuki mobil. Bekas-bekas air mata mengotori wajahnya, namun ia tidak berusaha menghapusnya. Mata dan hidungnya memerah, sementara tubuhnya basah kuyup sama seperti dirinya. Luhan bahkan bisa melihat bahwa tubuh itu menggigil hebat. Namun yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan adalah sorot matanya yang kosong. Padahal pagi tadi Luhan masih melihat bagaimana keping cokelat itu bersinar dengan indah.

Sekarang, ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

"Aku akan pindah ke belakang Sehunnie," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Sehun.

"Hei, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Lu?" Sehun menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan Luhan lembut saat lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi, dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju kursi penumpang.

Wajah Sehun mendongak memandang kaca spion di atas kepalanya, dan menyadari bahwa Bambi kecilnya hanya berniat menghibur Baekhyun yang nampak kesulitan di belakang sana.

"Ah." Luhan mendesah lega sesaat setelah dirinya berhasil menduduki kursi yang diinginkannya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mengeluarkan dengungan kecil seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara halus mesin mobil, dan ban yang bergesekkan dengan aspal. Sehun bahkan beberapa kali kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kaca spion untuk memastikan keadaan keduanya.

Tek

Mengerjap bingung, Baekhyun menarik pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan Luhan baru saja memakaikannya sabuk pengaman. Ia lalu menoleh cepat ke samping kirinya, dan terkejut mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia ingin membalas senyuman hangat Luhan, namun hatinya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menggerakkan otot-otot di bibirnya.

"Apa kau sedih karena Phoenix mengabaikanmu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Meski pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan pada Baekhyun, tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah objek yang dimaksud. Ia hanya bersandar malas hingga lehernya menghilang di lipatan dagunya, dan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya kau jauh lebih beruntung dibanding aku. Menurutku, Phoenix sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Meskipin aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dicintai Alpha seperti Phoenix."

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mencintainya.

Tapi menyenangkan mendengarkan hal-hal baik dari mulut orang lain.

"Dia melakukan apa pun untukmu. Bahkan dia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melindungimu," ucap Luhan semangat.

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Kupikir sikapnya hari ini hanya karena ia merasa kecewa. Kau tidak menuruti ucapannya untuk pergi melarikan diri bersama kami, dan justru membahayakan dirimu dengan membunuh seseorang. Meski aku yakin dia bangga, tapi dia orang yang sulit untuk mengekspresikan, kau tahu, isi hatinya," terang Luhan. Ia mengambil rubik yang telah ia acak-acak sebelumnya dari kantung celana jin-nya, lalu memainkannya cepat. "Sehunnie pernah mengabaikanku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

Tidak mungkin, pikir Baekhyun sedih. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Tetapi kemudian ia mengingat apa yang Sehun perbuat baru-baru ini; meminta restu Chanyeol dengan, katakan saja, cara yang ilegal dan tidak biasa. Artinya, bukan tidak mungkin ucapan Luhan adalah benar.

Tiba-tiba Luhan terkikik kecil, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung dari balik bulu matanya yang cantik. "Kau tidak mempercayai kata-kataku?" tuding Luhan.

Saat Baekhyun hanya diam, bocah yang lebih tua perlahan-lahan menarik kausnya, membuat bola mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat guratan-guratan memanjang, berwarna cokelat tua hampir pudar yang terlihat menghiasi kulit putih porselen milik Luhan. Guratan-guratan itu terlihat seperti seseorang baru saja mencorat-coret tubuhnya menggunakan krayon.

"Itu?" bisiknya terperangah.

Luhan memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan berbisik, "Kau pernah mendengarnya bukan? Hukuman itu benar-benar nyata."

Baekhyun pernah mendengar hal itu, beberapa kali dari orang tuanya.

"Entah berapa banyak jalang yang sudah ia tiduri," sindir Luhan. Sukses membuat Sehun terbatuk keras di kursinya. Namun aneh, wajah Luhan tidak menunjukkan kesedihan, hanya senyum gembira yang terlihat tulus. "Aku bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang karena Sehun setiap hari selalu melimpahiku dengan cinta. Dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku, dan kami saling mencintai. Dia juga bersumpah tidak akan memberikan cintanya pada jalang lain. Benar, kan, Sehunnie?!" seru Luhan.

Sehun berdehem, merasa sedikit canggung karena kekasih dari bos-nya melihat. "Ya, tentu saja, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu!" katanya lantang.

Luhan terkikik-kikik sebelum kemudian menghela napas pendek, lalu memutar rubiknya cepat. "Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika Alpha-ku tidak membalas cintaku."

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun tersentak di kursinya.

"Aku mungkin akan mati," bisik Luhan. Ia menyentuh dadanya dengan air muka sedih. Kemudian kembali terkikik, tidak menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang semakin keruh. "Sangat mengejutkan mengetahui kami masih dipertemukan dalam keadaan akur tanpa berusaha saling membunuh, atau setidaknya aku yang membunuhnya haha, sempat terlintas dipikiranku, kau tahu kan—"

CKIIIITTT

JDUK

"Aww!" Luhan mengaduh kesakitan. Ia memegangi kepala belakangnya yang baru saja terantuk punggung kursi, dan terburu-buru menatap ke depan hanya untuk menemukan wajah melongo Sehun. "Apa? Kenapa? Apa musuh berhasil membuntuti kita?!" tanyanya heboh. Ia bahkan memutar kepalanya, dan segera mencari-cari keberadaan musuh.

"Tidak ada musuh," jawab Sehun datar.

"Tidak?" beo Luhan. Ia memutar kembali kepalanya menghadap Sehun, bingung.

Sehun menggeleng, membuat Luhan menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum. "Huh, kupikir terjadi sesuatu." Ia tertawa kecil lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah berpikir. "Sampai di mana tadi aku bercerita? Oh ya, tentang aku yang—"

"Luhanie," panggil Sehun tegang.

"Yah?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menceritakan semua dosaku, aku merasa—"

"Berdosa?"

"Berdosa, dan—"

"Merasa seperti bajingan?"

"Y-yah terasa seperti itu, memang. Tapi selain itu aku juga merasa—"

"Malu?"

"Tentu saja, dan—"

"Kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Mereka terus melempar omong kosong sepanjang perjalanan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang diam-diam menangis. Hatinya semakin sakit, dan sakit, seperti dihancurkan dalam sekali genggam. Jika Omega di dalam jiwanya dapat berlari ke tempat tergelap, dan terdalam jauh di dasar hatinya hanya untuk menghukum dirinya, seharusnya Baekhyun juga memiliki tempat yang sama. Semua cahaya, dan kemewahan yang Chanyeol berikan, pada dasarnya tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia.

Ini membuktikan, bahwa ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi melarikan diri, seratus persen salah.

Chanyeol lupa jika sekarang Sehun memiliki bayi rusa cerewet.

e)(o

Kakinya melangkah lebar, melewati lorong panjang dengan dinding berwarna cokelat hangat, dan dihiasi sulur-sulur indah, yang anehnya masih terasa dingin. Barang kali karena seseorang yang merawat rumah ini, serta selalu membuatnya hangat telah pergi bersama seluruh hatinya. Chanyeol mendengus sinis. Ibunya memang tidak seharusnya kembali ke tempat sialan ini. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat ia telah mencapai ujung lorong, di mana terdapat pintu rangkap berwarna cokelat tua yang menghias sudut ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu—karena ia merasa tidak perlu—ia langsung membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk begitu saja.

Ayahnya ada di sana; duduk nyaman di atas kursi roda, tengah menikmati santap siang, bermandikan cahaya dari balik jendela besar di balik punggungnya.

DOR

DOR

PRRAAANG

Chanyeol menembak dua kaki meja hingga semua piring, gelas, dan perabotan mahal yang menghias di atasnya tumpah ruah—tidak bersisa sama sekali. Dua orang pelayan wanita berteriak histeris, lalu berlari pergi setelah mengetahui siapa yang rupanya berani bertandang.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kita masih memiliki hubungan keluarga," mulai Chanyeol lamat-lamat sembari melangkah pelan menghampiri kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Sepatu bot hitamnya masih terlihat mengkilap meski meninggalkan jejak air dan lumpur yang begitu banyak. "Karena darah kotormu mengalir di tubuhku, membuat ikatan yang kubenci ini tidak pernah bisa terhapus, meski seberapa keras aku mencoba!" sambungnya marah.

Suaranya bahkan bergaung kasar di dalam ruangan yang terang benderang itu.

Sunyi sekejap.

"Bukan aku yang memerintahkan mereka untuk mengacaukan wilayahmu," balas ayahnya. Suaranya berat dan dalam. Penuh wibawa; tipikal pria paruh baya berbahaya yang sering muncul dalam film. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, hanya duduk santai sembari mengelap kedua tangannya menggunakan serbet merah di atas pangkuannya. "Bisnis adalah bisnis. Kau tidak bisa mencampur adukan antara bisnis dan keluarga. Itulah yang harus selalu kau ingat Park Chanyeol," dalihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bisnismu. Siapa pun yang berusaha menyentuh milikku, harus berhadapan denganku, Phoenix."

Ayahnya terkejut, jelas sekali. "Jadi kau marah karena milikmu diganggu? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pribadi yang setia?" Ada senyum mengejek dalam ucapannya.

Tetapi Chanyeol enggan terpengaruh. Pria tua itu hanya tengah mengulur waktu.

"Kau berkhianat dariku," ucap Chanyeol. Suaranya terkontrol dan profesional. "Maka segera, aku akan memutus seluruh bisnis dan perlindunganku selama ini—"

"Dia!" Ayahnya menghela napas berat, dan menatapnya seperti hampir kolaps.

e)(o

Lima orang pengawal berdiri siaga di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Sebab saat ini pengamanan rumah mulai diperketat.

Terdapat puluhan anggota Phoenix yang tersebar di hampir seluruh titik rawan. Bahkan gerbang Mansion yang biasanya terbuka lebar—lagi-lagi karena ego Chanyeol yang tinggi—kini tertutup rapat. Gerbang hanya memajang beberapa mobil Jip hitam besar, berisikan anggota Phoenix dengan seluruh senjatanya.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Minseok sesaat setelah mencapai lantai kamar.

Sehun menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia masih menemui Ayahnya." Pria itu bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, bertugas menjaga keamanan, selagi Luhan dan Zitao berjaga di dalam kamar bersama para staf wanita.

"Ck, butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke sana," ucap Minseok malas. Ia lalu melihat jam di tangannya dan berbinar. "Melihat dia sudah pergi sekitar empat jam yang lalu, aku pikir dia pasti tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Yah, lagi pula dia hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengobrol bersama Ayahnya."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jongin. Ia bersandar di dinding yang bersebrangan dengan dinding tempat Sehun bersandar, dan menatap Minseok penuh tanya.

"Aku harus melakukan rapat darurat, menggantikan Bos kita yang super sibuk." Minseok menghela napas panjang, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. "Ditambah aku hampir saja membuat salah satu investor melarikan diri melihat pakaianku dikotori noda darah. Selain itu, aku juga baru saja mengecek kiriman undangan. Kalian tahu kan? Rekan bisnis, pasar saham, obrolan politik. Tempat membosankan semacam itu. Tapi kalian tahu, hari ini aku mendapat banyak undangan pernikahan. Sepertinya sekarang sedang musim kawin, entahlah," ujarnya. Jelas sekali bernada sinis.

"Jadi kau iri karena belum dinikahi padahal kau sudah setua ini," cibir Jongin.

"Jaga bicaramu hitam!" hardik Minseok.

"Menikahlah. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarmu sambil memandangi foto unta sialan itu. Lihat, sebentar lagi kau bahkan jadi kakek-kakek," ucap Jongin kurang ajar.

Minseok menatapnya juling, lalu membuang pandangannya pada Sehun. "Hei Sehun, apa kau mendengar ada suara orang bicara, huh?" tanya Minseok. Ia menepuk lengan Sehun dengan punggung tangannya, dan membuka pintu kamar. "Jangan-jangan rumah ini angker," ucap Minseok ngeri. Ia sengaja mengatakannya untuk membalas candaan Jongin.

"Sialan," gumam Jongin.

Sesaat setelah Minseok menutup pintu, sosok jangkung Chanyeol muncul.

e)(o

Pintu kamar mandinya tertutup. Lebih tepatnya: dengan sengaja dikunci dari dalam. Ia tidak ingin siapa pun masuk, bahkan Chanyeol sekali pun. Tubuhnya setengah telanjang, hanya terbungkus selembar kaus tipis tanpa celana. Ia duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya sampai dada, tepat di bawah kucuran air shower. Titik-titik air bergemericik, turun melewati puncak kepalanya yang panas, dan kemudian berakhir di punggung tangannya. Bekas-bekas darah perlahan memudar, terbawa aliran air. Matanya yang bening menatap dengan sorot kosong saat genangan darah segar itu memasuki saluran air, lalu menghilang.

Ia menangis, menatap telapak tangannya ketakutan. Ia berusaha keras dengan seluruh yang ia bisa untuk menghilangkan jejak darahnya, namun rasanya seperti benda itu enggan pergi. Tidak dapat dihilangkan. Entah ia mencucinya berkali-kali dengan sabun, sampo, bahkan pasta gigi. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Pergi, pergi, pergi!" Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya, lalu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya kasar, dan justru malah membuat kulitnya memerah.

Wajahnya mendongak dengan cepat saat ia mendengar suara dobrakan, sampai tak lama pintu kamar mandinya menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah marah.

"Kenapa kau mengurung dirimu di sini?" sentak Chanyeol. Bola matanya bergulir, dan heran melihat beberapa peralatan mandi mereka berserakan di lantai.

Di momen itu untuk beberapa waktu mereka hanya saling bertatapan.

"Darahnya..." bisik Baekhyun parau. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya, dan terisak. "Darahnya tidak mau menghilang. Aku masih bisa merasakannya," adunya.

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya sampai ia bertelanjang kaki, melangkah cepat menuju Baekhyun, dan kemudian duduk bersila di sampingnya. Ia meloloskan kausnya, membuangnya sembarangan, lalu duduk bersandar sehingga Baekhyun lekas bersandar di lengannya. Bocah itu menangis tersedu-sedu, menggosokkan-gosokkan telapak tangan kanannya kasar di paha Chanyeol yang masih terbalut jins.

"Tidak mau menghilang," rengeknya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Chanyeol meraih tangan yang bergetar itu, lalu mulai mengulum jari-jari mungil itu satu-persatu di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Ia memulai dengan ibu jari, lalu telunjuk, sampai kemudian jari manisnya.

"A-ah." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menggigit ujung jari manisnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sekarang tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda hingga hanya menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Merasa lebih baik?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Jejak darah itu telah berganti dengan jejak Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu hangat, membuat perasaannya membaik.

"Apa kau berjanji tidak akan mengurung dirimu lagi?" bisik Chanyeol lagi. Ia membungkuk dan mencium pelipisnya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan mengangguk patuh. "Mmm."

"Bagus." Chanyeol mendesah puas. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Lain kali jangan pernah membahayakan dirimu seperti tadi. Apa kau mengerti?" bisiknya.

Manik mata yang lebih mungil bergetar saat ia mencicit tepat di depan mulutnya, "Apa Chanyeollie marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah," bisiknya lembut. Pria itu mengecup bibirnya kilat lalu kembali menegakkan duduknya. Kali ini ciuman Alphanya mulai berpindah ke telapak tangannya. Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat sambil lalu buku-buku jarinya yang kesemutan, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dalam, membuat wajahnya terbakar sampai telinga.

"Chanyeollie." bibir bocah itu melengkuh ke bawah, hampir menangis. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa sangat senang dengan perlakuan lembut Chanyeol.

"Ke mari." Chanyeol meraih bahunya yang bergetar, dan menarik tubuh itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang aman. "Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya, kemudian meraih tangan yang memeluk perutnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia berpegangan pada leher Chanyeol, dan membiarkan pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan. Kening mereka beradu lembut, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan sejumput rambut Chanyeol menggelitik keningnya. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke tubuh Chanyeol, bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Alphanya yang kokoh. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap manik mata Chanyeol yang indah. Ia membuat pola tak beraturan di tulang selangka Chanyeol menggunakan telunjuknya, dan tersentak saat pria itu menggamit bibirnya ke dalam ciuman memabukkan.

Chanyeol menciumnya dalam. Tidak menahan-nahan gerakannya. Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menghisap bibirnya rakus. Tubuhnya semakin merapat pada kehangatan pria itu, dan merengek-rengek dalam ciumannya saat pria itu meremas pantat sintalnya gemas.

"Chanyeollie." Ia mendesah saat Chanyeol memutus ciumannya. Mata keduanya berpandangan dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung dapat menyentuh kulit Chanyeol dengan leluasa.

Ia menyibak rambut Chanyeol, dan mengusap dahi favoritnya. Tanpa sungkan bibirnya mencium dahi pria itu kilat, dan sama sekali tidak mendapat protes dari pemiliknya. Namun, setelah itu giliran Chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir cerinya kilat. Sukses membuat yang lebih muda berdebar-debar hebat. Pria itu mengecupnya berulang kali, membuatnya hampir kehabisan oksigen. Baekhyun bahkan segera menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh, dan memeluk Chanyeol erat saat merasa hampir meledak.

e)(o

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat si mungil Baekhyun beranjak dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol yang duduk di dalam bak _jacuzzi_. Pipinya merah merona seperti kelopak mawar, sementara aroma stroberi dan floral menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia memberikan ciuman di bibir Chanyeol untuk terakhir kali lalu meraih jubah mandinya, dan berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang panas itu.

"Aku malas berpakaian—hngh!" Bocah itu merengek-rengek sebelum melemparkan tubuh montoknya hingga jatuh telentang membentur kasur. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang membuatnya untuk sesaat termangu. Sampai tak lama ia menguap lebar, dan mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Semakin lama kelopak matanya semakin memberat. Ia akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuknya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap begitu saja.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kusen pintu, mendengus geli melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mafia itu melangkah perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun, membungkuk di dekatnya untuk memberinya kecupan selamat malam di dahinya. Chanyeol masih mengenakan jubah mandi, namun dengan gaya seperti itu ia masih tetap percaya diri memajang dirinya di depan dinding kamar, dan menatap ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul yang berkilau dengan ponsel menyala di telinga.

"Aku menantikan kedatanganmu," ucap Chanyeol pada sambungan telepon.

e)(o

 _"Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika Alpha-ku tidak membalas cintaku."_

 _Baekhyun berdiri di tengah padang ilalang, mendengarkan suara yang menggema di telinganya, membuatnya sakit._

 _"Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika Alpha-ku tidak membalas cintaku."_

 _"Aku mungkin akan mati."_

 _Mati._

 _Mati._

 _Ia akan mati, karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas cintanya._

 _Chanyeol tidak mencintainya._

 _Tidak, tolong cintai aku._

"Tidak, tidak, tidak—huh!"

Ia membuka paksa kelopak matanya dan terduduk. Napasnya memburu, dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus, sementara tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh ribut dan tersadar sesuatu menetes di pipinya. Ia menyentuh bagian itu, merasakan basah, dan terkesiap saat tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata.

"Chanyeollie," isaknya. Ia mencengkram tepian selimutnya dan menunduk, tidak terkejut saat menemukan tubuhnya telah berbalut piyama. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol, namun seperti biasa, pria itu pergi entah ke mana.

Baekhyun berniat kembali tidur, dan melupakan mimpi buruknya, namun suara klakson mobil mengurungkan niatnya.

"Chanyeollie?"

Bocah itu menjejak selimutnya, dan beranjak. Ia melompat dari atas kasur, lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju dinding besar kamar. Wajahnya menempel di dinding itu, sementara manik matanya memandang ke bawah. Di sana, ada dua mobil hitam terparkir. Matanya mengamati satu-persatu penumpang. Namun dilihatnya mereka hanya sekumpulan orang ber-suit hitam. Saat Baekhyun hendak memutar balik tubuhnya, matanya tiba-tiba terpaku ke arah mobil hitam kedua di mana sebuah _heels_ merah menyala berikut dengan kaki jenjang pemiliknya, nampak keluar dengan anggun dari celah pintu.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia berpikir mungkin itu Seohyun, tetapi mustahil wanita itu berani kembali.

Tak lama, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat sepunggung, dan gaun indah di tubuh boneka-nya melangkah keluar. Membuat Baekhyun menggigil karena rasa iri menggerogoti hatinya.

"Tidak lagi," bisiknya.

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

Ia mengambil napas cepat, dan menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh sakit. Tidak, ia pernah mengatasi situasi ini sebelumnya, jadi seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Chanyeol akan mengajaknya menemui wanita itu. Ia akan diperkenalkan sebagai Omeganya seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan pada semua tamunya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Aku akan duduk, dan menunggu Chanyeollie datang," bisiknya. Lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah sampai ke ujung tempat tidur. Ia lalu mengambil duduk pada tepiannya—mencoba untuk santai meski kakinya berubah menjadi sedingin es dan bibirnya terus menerus ia gigit. Tangannya tersimpan di atas pahanya, dan wajahnya menatap ke lantai. Sesekali ia akan menatap pintu yang tertutup, serta jam yang jarum panjangnya telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi, pikirnya mencoba positif. Ia meremas tangannya dan mengentuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung jari-jarinya, namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menjemputnya.

Pada akhirnya, tiga puluh menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa dapat ia cegah.

e)(o

"Aku merindukanmu."

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah. Secara sengaja, ia menyilangkan kakinya agar kain dari gaunnya terbelah, dan memperlihatkan bagian seluruh paha sampai kakinya yang indah juga terawat. Sunbin memang pintar memanfaatkan fungsi dari gaunnya. Tidak heran karena ia merancangnya sendiri. _Well_ , sekarang ia hanya harus menunggu respon Chanyeol.

"Aku akan langsung menyampaikan alasanku mengundangmu ke mari." Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, bersemangat. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru gelap dan celana kain hitam. Meski begitu, apa pun yang dikenakannya selalu berhasil membuat siapa pun kepanasan.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Sunbin mengambil gelas sampanye-nya dan beranjak, melangkah menuju jendela yang tertutup. "Tentang penyerangan hari ini, memang aku pelakunya," ucapnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Wanita itu bersandar pada dinding, lalu meminum sampanye-nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku senang karena kau selalu menjadi salah satu wanitaku yang jujur," balas Chanyeol serak. Pria itu menyeringai, memandang Sunbin dengan kilatan berbahaya. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk tangan kursi, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa kau suka kejutanku?" tanya wanita itu. Ia melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol, duduk di atas pangkuannya tanpa ragu, dan bersitatap dalam jarak yang dekat. "Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di Paris, meniti karir, menyulam namaku di setiap kain tapi... cinta pertamaku selalu membuatku ingin kembali," bisiknya.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika aku memiliki seorang Omega?" tanya Chanyeol. Langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

Sunbin terkikik kecil, dan meremas bahu kiri Chanyeol tanpa sungkan. "Secara kebetulan aku bertemu Seohyun saat aku baru tiba di sini. Dia terlihat frustasi, aku pikir itu karena saudaramu. Mereka melakukan kesepakatan, tapi sepertinya Kris melanggar kesepakatan itu, entah karena alasan apa. Jadi aku berpikir..." Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan seringaian lebar. "Akan lebih baik jika aku yang mewujudkan keinginan Seohyun. Karena, aku juga ingin menyingkirkan anak kecil itu dari hidupmu," sambungnya licik.

"Jadi kalian berkomplot.."

"Tidak." Sunbin menggeleng. Wajahnya menjadi kaku, menatap Chanyeol marah. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan pria itu dan melangkah mundur. "Kami berbagi. Meski aku membencinya, dan dia diam-diam menyimpan dendam padaku, tetapi kami berusaha untuk merelakan itu."

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi pada kata-katanya, yang mungkin seharusnya membuat ia tersentuh?

"Saat itu setelah perceraian kedua orang tuaku, aku hanya memilikimu di hidupku, sementara di saat yang sama kau ternyata dijodohkan dengan Seohyun. Beruntung karena saat itu dia hanya gadis polos yang belum mengerti apa pun. Aku memanfaatkannya, hanya agar tetap bisa bersamamu." Sunbin memeluk perutnya dengan satu tangan dan mendesis marah, "Tapi Ayahku membawaku pergi jauh. Aku membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya, menunggu kematian Ayahku, hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa terbebas."

Wanita itu menyesap sampanye-nya dan terkikik-kikik seperti orang mabuk.

"Tapi kau telah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tidak sembarang orang bisa bertemu denganmu, termasuk aku. Jadi aku kembali pergi, untuk membuat diriku lebih kuat sampai aku merasa benar-benar pantas untuk bersanding dengan orang sepertimu. Sayang, saat aku hampir berhasil, aku justru mendapat kabar jika kau telah memiliki seorang Omega." Ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum hingga sampai pada matanya, senyum yang dulu selalu ia berikan pada Chanyeol. "Meski begitu aku tetap yakin, akulah yang seharusnya terpilih. Akulah yang lebih pantas menjadi takdirmu. Bukan anak kecil bodoh itu," bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kanannya sesaat, dan mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan cincin peraknya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi takdir seseorang. Pada kenyataannya, aku memang telah memiliki seorang Omega," ucap Chanyeol. "Bahkan sejujurnya aku telah melupakan sebagaian besar dari cerita lama kita, kecuali bagian di mana kau dan Seohyun mencoba untuk saling membunuh. Itu cukup menarik bagiku."

Ia menggenggam gelasnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, lalu berteriak, "Kau merampas segalanya dariku! Bahkan, aku membiarkanmu meniduriku—"

"Aku meniduri banyak wanita," sela Chanyeol.

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau lihat kesungguhan hatiku?! Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku seperti dulu? Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sebagai seseorang yang berarti? Hanya tentang kita?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Dulu?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya skeptis. "Aku tidak pernah mencintamu."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sunbin membuka mulutnya tidak habis pikir.

"Saat itu aku hanya melihat kalian sebagai dua orang gadis bodoh yang mudah sekali mempercayai kata-kata pria sepertiku," gumamnya tak acuh. Ia lalu mengambil gelas wiski-nya dan bergumam, "Tidak ada bedanya dengan sekarang."

Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan. Sunbin menatapnya marah, sementara Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sensual.

"Tapi kupikir, sudah waktunya kita untuk melupakan itu semua," bisik Chanyeol.

Kali ini Sunbin menatapnya terkejut. Mata abu-abu itu berkilat terang, menatap keping hitam Sunbin dengan seringaian menggoda yang membuat wanita itu terkesiap dan melembutkan tatapannya.

Selalu ada kesempatan untuknya, pikir Sunbin senang.

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol penuh senyum.

Ia terdiam, hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh penantian. Pria itu terlihat mendengus, seolah geli dengan sikapnya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya di sini?" goda Chanyeol. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkah menghampiri Sunbin sembari membuka kancing mansetnya, lalu menggulungnya sampai siku; memperlihatkan lengannya yang dipenuhi pembuluh darah vena.

"Aku tidak peduli," desah Sunbin. Ia menyentuh dada Chanyeol saat jari-jari pria itu menyentuh lembut perutnya, dan mengambil posisi di belakang. "Di mana pun kau menginginkannya aku—akh!" Ia memekik merasakan Chanyeol yang baru saja merenggut kasar rambutnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya di sini," kekeh Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mencengkram dagunya, dan memaksa wanita itu mendongak menatapnya. "Aku akan memberimu sebuah tanda, hadiah," bisik Chanyeol lembut, tepat di depan bibirnya.

e)(o

Chanyeol bisa saja berada di ruang kerjanya, namun Baekhyun lebih yakin jika pria itu berada di ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyambut tamu. Di mana pun Chanyeol berada, ia harus menemuinya, dan memastikannya aman. Sebab, entah mengapa firasatnya buruk terhadap wanita bergaun violet tersebut.

"Cepat, cepat, cepat!" bisiknya menyemangati diri sendiri saat kakinya mulai setengah berlari melewati lorong.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Matanya mengintip dari sisi tembok, dan mendapati beberapa pria ber-suit hitam yang ia lihat di pekarangan rumah terlihat baru saja meninggalkan lorong bersama beberapa anak Phoenix. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, sepertinya wanita ini punya nyali yang besar. Mungkin ia sama ularnya dengan Seohyun, atau bahkan lebih: mungkin ia ular dari segala ular.

Itu artinya ia harus cepat!

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kembali berhenti saat telah mencapai pintu ruangan. Manik matanya bergerak dari bawah ke atas, memandang pintu rangkap di depannya penuh curiga.

Mendadak jantungnya berdebar ribut, membuatnya menggigit bibir gelisah.

"Aku merasa gugup." Ia melangkah maju dengan ragu, berniat mengetuk pintu saat tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan suara desahan melengking seorang wanita yang membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti.

Apa itu?

Rasa takut tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam hatinya, membuat tubuhnya mematung, hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa pun. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Saat ia menggeleng berulang kali untuk memberi sugesti pada dirinya bahwa suara yang didengarnya adalah bohong, suara menjijikkan itu justru lagi-lagi terdengar, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Tidak mungkin!" Bocah itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar, kali ini jauh lebih keras.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah hampir menangis. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak menatap pintu dengan liar. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, dan sekarang begitu sulit baginya untuk berdiri saat lututnya terasa seperti akan lepas dari kakinya. Ia membuka mulutnya yang kaku dan beku, berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata namun tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar. Perlahan ia melangkah semakin mendekat, dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya sampai menapak di atas permukaan pintu yang terasa dingin. Ia bertanya-tanya, mungkin suara desahan itu hanya halusinasinya, tapi mengapa terdengar begitu nyata?

Ia meraba permukaan pintu, dan berbisik memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan penuh luka. Suara itu nyata, datang dari balik pintu, membuatnya memejamkan mata merasakan perasaan patah hati yang merobek-robek hatinya. Chanyeol-nya, belahan jiwanya, Alphanya, takdirnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan lakukan!" Ia berteriak histeris dan terisak keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal, lantas kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berbahan kayu tebal itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya?

"Kumohon jangan melakukannya." Ia terus mengetuk, mengetuk, dan mengetuk hingga punggung tangannya menjadi kemerahan. "Kumohon, kumohon." Ia meminta, hampir putus asa.

Di mana Minseok? Di mana semua orang?

Tolong.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seperti orang kebingungan, namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang ia lihat. Ia kembali menatap pintu di depannya, dan merasa hancur saat Chanyeol tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Keluar, jangan lakukan ini padaku, kumohon Chanyeollie," isaknya pilu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, menggigil hebat karena nyeri di hatinya yang terkoyak.

Hatinya teriris, seperti ada luka menganga yang membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa. Omega di dalam jiwanya melonglong layaknya tengah sekararat, membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi berlipat-lipat hingga terasa menyesakkan.

"Chanyeollie," panggilnya susah payah.

Namun mendadak ia menghilang.

Lenyap.

Bocah itu tersentak dan menghentikan ketukan pada pintu. Matanya berkedip lamat-lamat saat perlahan salah satu tangannya menyentuh dadanya, mencari keberadaan sisi lain dari dirinya. Namun, tidak ada yang dapat ia rasakan selain kekosongan. Seakan ia pergi ke tempat terjauh di dalam dirinya, di mana ia tidak lagi dapat merasakannya. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Ia hampir bisa merasakan kematiannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah, membuat ia akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh di lantai.

"Tolong jangan lakukan," bisiknya bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes jatuh melewati pipinya.

e)(o

Ruangan itu terkunci rapat. Sengaja, karena si pemilik ruangan tidak ingin siapa pun menganggu aksinya.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mendesah puas, "Ahh, Sunbin... ini benar-benar nikmat." Ia terkekeh-kekeh dan menyugar rambutnya yang basah. "Kau memuaskanku malam ini. Aku senang pertemuan ini tidak akan berakhir sia-sia."

Tidak.

Sunbin menjerit setengah sinting, meminta ampun seperti seorang budak putus asa. Punggungnya dipenuhi guratan luka merah mengerikan; bekas cambuk yang dihadiahkan Chanyeol untuk malam mereka yang indah. Pria itu kerasukan, mencambuknya keji dengan sebuah ikat pinggang. Pening menyengat kepala saat ia berusaha membuka mata, mencoba mengais sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Tidak banyak gerakan yang dapat ia lakukan dalam posisinya saat ini. Bersimpuh seperti seorang budak. Hanya kepalanya yang sesekali berputar ke belakang, menatap lemah sekelilingnya seperti orang linglung.

"Kau monster, kau bukan manusia!" jeritnya kepayahan.

Namun yang ia dengar justru suara kekehan serak Chanyeol.

"Kau mencoba menyentuh milikku yang berharga, jadi bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya. Aku hanya memberimu tanda, agar kau bisa memamerkannya pada orang-orang. Mereka akan tahu, seberapa besar reaksiku terhadap setiap tindakan kecil yang mereka lakukan."

Suaranya bengis dan kejam, membuat Sunbin ketakutan.

Tidak, ia selalu takut dengan pria itu.

"Hh—cukup!" pintanya putus asa.

Ia memandang ke depan, namun didapatinya ruangan di depannya justru semakin menjauh, lalu menjadi buram dan bergerak mengombang-ambing membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Pada akhirnya, seluruh kesadarannya menghilang, dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol terengah. Ikat pinggangnya yang berlumur darah menjuntai menyentuh lantai. Dengan cepat ia menariknya, menggulungnya asal, dan melemparnya ke sofa.

Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju meja, mengambil gelas wiskinya. Ia meminum alkohol itu dalam sekali tenggak, dan mendesah puas pada rasa pahit yang membakarnya. Mulanya Chanyeol berniat menelepon Minseok untuk meminta pria itu membersihkan kekacauan kecil yang terjadi, namun gerakannya yang hendak mengambil ponsel terhenti saat ia samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang.

Chanyeol mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya—dan hanya butuh waktu sedetik sampai ia tersadar dari siapa suara menyedihkan itu berasal.

" _Fuck._ "

e)(o

Pintu mendadak terbuka, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia mengenali suara langkah kaki itu. Wajah penuh air matanya perlahan-lahan mendongak, menatap ke arah sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia menarik pandangannya semakin ke atas, dan berhenti saat telah bertemu pandang dengan wajah tegang Chanyeol.

Pria itu berkeringat. Ada luka cakar di dekat rahangnya, bekas merah lipstik di ibu jari kirinya, dan penampilannya begitu berantakan; seakan ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan.

Atau mungkin menyenangkan.

"Aku—"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bocah itu sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan lorong tersebut dengan berlari terseok-seok.

e)(o

"Jadi jalang itu yang menjadi dalang dari balik penyerangan? Benar-benar jalang tidak tahu malu. Beruntung, Bos sudah memberinya hukuman yang setimpal. Sekarang aku yakin, dia pasti akan mulai memikirkan ide untuk kembali ke Paris."

Minseok berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan komentar kebenciannya terhadap Sunbin yang kebetulan telah dibawa pergi oleh para pengawalnya. Mereka tidak akan mungkin berani melaporkan Chanyeol atas kekejaman yang pria itu lakukan malam ini—seperti korban-korbannya yang lain—karena Minseok yakin wanita itu masih waras dan tidak akan membawa dirinya terlalu jauh dalam bahaya.

"Phoenix pasti sangat kelelahan setelah mencambuk jalang itu, itulah sebabnya mengapa penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku benar, kan?" Minseok melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur menyamping sembari memeluk guling erat. Bocah itu masih menangis, belum ingin berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya.

Yah, meski itu hanya kesalahpahaman, tetap saja hatinya merasa patah hati.

Baekhyun masih remaja, jika semua orang di rumah itu lupa.

"Kata-katamu kurang memprovokasi," bisik Jongin. "Kau harus mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menghinanya. Itu akan membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, karena dia akan berpikir semua orang berpihak padanya, bukan pada jalang itu."

"Benarkah?" bisik Minseok.

"Kau kurang berimprovisasi sebenarnya," timpal Sehun, mengingat betul perannya sebagai seorang pangeran tempo hari.

"Benar, improvisasi." Jongin mengiyakan yang disambut anggukan mantap Zitao.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau membantuku?" balas Minseok pada Jongin.

"Baiklah" Jongin memberinya jempol. Pria itu berdehem keras untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, dan kemudian mulai berkata penuh provokasi. "Jalang bodoh itu berpikir Bos mengundangnya untuk sebuah alasan klasik," ucapnya angkuh.

Kedua pria dan satu lelaki yang mendengarnya mengangguk-angguk pada kata-kata seorang Jongin—sampai saat di mana Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketiganya justru melotot lebar, menatap Jongin lewat pandangan horor.

"Dia berpikir bisa menghabiskan malam panas bersama Phoenix yang akan menungganginya keras sampai—"

PLAK

Kepala belakangnya di tampar keras oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Jongin menyeru protes.

Sehun hanya menatapnya tak acuh dan justru Minseok yang menanggapinya dengan memberi Jongin sebuah kalimat sarkastik yang begitu sadis. "Karena kata-katamu sama hinanya dengan wajahmu!"

"Hei, apa kau bilang?" Jongin menunjuk Minseok marah, membuat Sehun yang berdiri di tengah mereka segera berusaha melerai. "Tidak Sehun, biarkan aku."

"Dasar kkamjong bodoh. Kata-katamu itu memang benar-benar memprovokasi. Memprovokasi mereka agar semakin bertengkar. Apa kau tahu itu?!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, kau saja yang terlalu sensitif, dasar perawan tua!"

"Kalian benar-benar dewasa," ucap Sehun saat keduanya hendak mencakar wajah satu sama lain, hingga Sehun membuat tameng dengan kedua lengannya.

Mereka lalu terlibat perang mulut yang membuat Zitao harus ikut turun tangan. Pada akhirnya mereka lupa pada Baekhyun yang nyatanya masih sibuk menguras air mata di atas ranjangnya.

"Keluar."

Suara berat dan dalam Chanyeol menyentak keempat kucing liar itu.

Chanyeol turun dari atas tangga. Pria itu telah berganti pakaian. _Well_ , ia tidak mungkin memakai pakaian sebelumnya, sebab mungkin pakaian itu telah tercemar oleh aroma Sunbin—dan itu tidak baik untuk hubungan asmaranya bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan ia memilih mandi untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali 'bersih'. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kemeja merah malam, dan sebuah jins biru gelap. Malam ini ia ingin terlihat seperti pria muda Korea normal di depan kekasihnya. Bukan seorang CEO workaholik, atau bahkan pemimpin geng mafia yang sadis.

"Kubilang keluar," ulang Chanyeol sembari membuka kancing mansetnya, dan melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

Tidak ingin terbunuh, dan mengalami mati konyol di usia belia, keempatnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggal ketiganya Chanyeol kembali melanjutkah langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih setia mengubur wajahnya di bantal. Bahkan guling yang dipeluknya juga ikut mengubur wajahnya. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara Omega itu masih dapat bernapas dengan posisi seperti itu, namun ia sadar bahwa bukan hal itu yang seharusnya ia cemaskan.

" _Baby_ ," panggilnya lembut. Ia naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak mendekat pada Omeganya yang tak menghiraukannya.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Ia menarik pelan guling yang menutupi wajah Omeganya, dan merasa bersalah saat mendengar isakan lelahnya, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk segera mencium pelipisnya dalam. Tubuh itu juga gemetaran sekaligus berkeringat. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Chanyeol meraih tubuh itu, dan membawanya masuk dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap bocah itu erat, dan membawa satu telapak tangannya agar menapak di permukaan wajahnya untuk mengingatkan Omega itu bahwa ia tidak pergi ke mana pun. Chanyeol berada di sisinya, dan ia tidak perlu merasa takut.

"Sst... Kau tidak perlu menangis, aku di sini, bersamamu," bisiknya. Ia menghapus air matanya lembut, dan mencium kantung matanya yang membengkak. "Buka matamu Baekhyun," pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan marah jika ia tidak mau menuruti perintahnya, jadi ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan terkejut saat menemukan wajah tampan pria itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Manik matanya bergerak, meneliti wajah Alpha-nya lamat-lamat. Ia menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin, dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan isakan saat ia kembali mengingat suara desahan yang ia dengar di lorong.

Masih terasa sakit meski itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menangis?" ucap Chanyeol bingung. Pria itu membawa kepala Baekhyun terbaring di bantal dengan nyaman, sementara ia berada di atasnya. "Katakan," perintahnya.

Bocah itu nampak kesulitan untuk mengambil napas. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, dan Chanyeol merasa semakin buruk karena ia tidak mampu membaca isi hatinya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sakitnya tanpa bisa mengerti.

"Jangan menangis." Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menghapus air matanya. Jari-jarinya meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, menggenggam dengan erat. Kemudian Chanyeol membawa tangan mereka lebih tinggi, hanya agar Baekhyun dapat melihatnya. "Lihatlah, aku di sini. Kau seharusnya bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Jadi berhentilah menangis," ucap Chanyeol di depan wajahnya.

Manik matanya bergulir menatap tangan mereka yang bergenggaman erat. Tangan Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat hingga menyentuh sampai ke hatinya. Ia dapat merasakan air matanya menetes cepat melewati sudut matanya saat ia meraih leher Chanyeol, dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di lekukan lehernya.

Ia di sini, bersamanya.

Chanyeol di sini, memeluknya.

"Namanya Sunbin, Sunbin Lee," mulai Chanyeol. Meskipun tubuh dalam pelukannya tersentak oleh ucapannya, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan, "Dia kekasih pertamaku. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari hubunganku dengannya."

Kekasih pertamanya.

Kenyataan itu membuatnya iri.

"Dia sangat cantik," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau mengatakan itu pada semua wanita yang kau lihat," balas Chanyeol geli.

Mereka hanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu menjauh dari pelukannya, dan membawa kepalanya agar kembali terbaring di bantal. Ia menggamit dagu bocah itu, menariknya lembut untuk membuatnya mendongak menatapnya. Manik Chanyeol menatap matanya dalam, dan terkejut saat menemukan ketakutan dalam tatapannya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berbisik dengan getir, "Kehilanganmu."

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali bertanya, "Apa yang kau rasakan saat tahu jika aku Alpha-mu?"

"Aku ketakutan, tapi aku juga merasa sangat bahagia," balasnya. Ia lalu membalik pertanyaan tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeollie—"

"Aku marah," potong Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Aku membencimu Baekhyun. Aku membencimu hingga aku terobsesi untuk melenyapkanmu. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah kulakukan. Mungkin karena aku menginginkanmu untuk berada di sisiku..." Ia merunduk dan hendak menciumnya, tetapi Omega itu memalingkan wajah seakan menolaknya.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu. Itu sangat melelahkan," ucapnya seperti akan kembali menangis. "Aku ingin berhenti."

"Kau ingin berhenti mencintaiku?" dengus Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin berhenti berharap," jawabnya. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol, namun tidak berani menatap tepat di manik matanya. "Aku ingin menyerah," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mencengkram dagunya, memaksa bocah itu menatap tepat di matanya. "Katakan kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Mata itu bahkan berkilat bebahaya, seakan dikuasai oleh amarah.

"Seribu tahun terlalu lama... aku tidak sanggup menunggu sampai selama itu," isaknya. Ia menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, dan membelainya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja hidup seperti ini," katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Senyumnya begitu hampa, melukai hati Chanyeol.

Anak itu menghapus air matanya cepat, dan memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa emosi. Pria itu mungkin marah, atau bahkan bingung dengan ucapannya. Tetapi Baekhyun pikir tidak ada gunanya untuk terus menunggu. Saat ia melihat bagaimana pasangan lain dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, dirinya justru tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Itu menyedihkan, tapi ia pikir ia akan bisa melewatinya. Mungkin hal itu akan menjadi mudah saat telah terbiasa.

Saat Chanyeol terus menancapkan tatapannya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kupikir... kita tidak seharusnya menikah," ucapnya susah payah. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya dan melanjutkan, "Kau tidak—"

Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Pria itu menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menariknya hingga melewati kepala mereka. Bibirnya melumat rakus bibir Baekhyun, menyalurkan kemarahannya. Ciuman itu begitu menuntut, membuat Baekhyun kesulitan mengimbanginya. Ia meremas tangan Chanyeol dalam genggamannya, dan menangis saat merasakan emosi Chanyeol yang kacau.

Sama kacaunya dengan dirinya.

Satu tangannya dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan pria itu hanya agar ia dapat menyentuh wajah tegangnya dan mengusapnya. Chanyeol menghisap dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak berhenti memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin menekan bantal.

Meski ia bisa saja membiarkan pria itu berbuat semaunya, namun Baekhyun memilih bereaksi atas tindakan tersebut. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, dan mencoba mendorongnya dengan satu tangan, namun semua itu hanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Chanyeollie." Ia mencoba menyadarkan pria itu di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Jari-jarinya menyelinap di antara dagu, naik hingga mencapai bibirnya yang hendak kembali menciumnya. "Hentikan," ucapnya mencoba untuk tegas.

Pupil mata pria itu melebar, menatapnya tajam dan bengis, seakan ia menatap seorang musuh. Dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki cara lain selain memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, aku takut," ucap Baekhyun. Ia menekan bibirnya di bahu Chanyeol dan menangis. "Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan marah," isaknya.

Chanyeol melepas kasar pelukannya hingga bocah itu kembali jatuh tertidur. Ia mengurung Baekhyun di antara lengannya yang kuat. Wajahnya mendekat hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, sementara hidung mereka bergesekan intim. Napas mereka beradu, dan Baekhyun dapat meraskaan emosi Chanyeol yang seperti banteng mengamuk.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi," bisik Chanyeol. Suaranya serak dan memburu. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi," desisnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya patuh. "A-aku berjanji."

Mereka bertatapan dan Chanyeol tidak dapat melawan egonya untuk kembali mencium Baekhyun. Pria itu menciumnya rakus, dan melumat bibirnya seperti orang kelaparan. Ia hanya memberi waktu Baekhyun dua detik untuk bernapas sebelum kembali menciumnya dengan panas. Tubuhnya mendesak, namun ia tidak membiarkan dirinya dalam kendali. Ia menjilat pada tepi bibirnya, dan menyeringai pada rengekannya yang terdengar menyenangkan. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, dan meski ia ingin hal itu berlanjut, ia memilih mengakhirinya.

"Kau ingin tahu perasaanku terhadapmu?" bisik Chanyeol di dekat telinganya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan cahaya harapan di bola matanya.

e)(o

Ruangan asing.

Ruangan yang belum pernah dijumpainya.

Begitu luas dan kosong. Atapnya begitu tinggi, dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang hangat. Tidak seperti ruangan mewah yang biasa ia kunjungi di dalam rumah ini, ruangan ini justru begitu bersih dari segala perabot—kecuali _grand piano_ besar yang berdiri gagah di tengah ruangan. Ia berdiri menghadap dinding kaca yang tertutup tirai tipis putih, nampak sendirian, dan muram.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa terkejut, sebab ia tidak menyangka ada ruangan seperti ini di rumah seoeang mafia kelas kakap. Selain itu ia juga merasa penasaran, siapa penghuni rumah ini yang dapat memainkan alat musik tersebut. Satu-satunya sosok yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah Minseok.

"Chanyeollie, apakah itu milik Minseokie _hyung_?" Baekhyun tidak dapat mencegah rasa penasarannya.

Chanyeol bersandar pada tepian piano dan melipat lengannya. Pria itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Bukan. Ini milikku."

"A-apa?"

to be continued

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Hai, apa kabar sahabat majalah bobo? hehehehehehe semoga sehat selalu~~~ Minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Kalau ada sumur di ladang boleh kita menumpang mandi, kalau ada keshilafan janganlah di simpan di dalam hati eheheh minal aidzin oke geng^^_

 _terima kasih semangatnya. Aku dapat saran dari beberapa readers untuk mencintai tulisanku sendiri. Well, aku engga bisa HIKS. Setiap selesai posting biasanya aku engga bakal baca cerita itu lagi HAHAHAHA_

 _Percayalah, mencintai tulisan sendiri itu jauh lebih sulit ketimbang mencintai tulisan orang lain. Itulah sebabnya ada plagiarism._

 _MMMMMMM!_

 _Cie bentar lagi EXOH mau comeback, judul lagunya KoKoBop lagi, warna warni ceria dihatiku. Ceunah temanya dark. Naon anjiran, meuni caang kitu sampe-sampe yang buta warna aja langsung sehat. Kayak tema bajak laut tea ya, padahal katanya army gara gara baju konser mereka tea yang kayak baju tentara eropa(?) yah pupus sudah harapan, niat hati ingin jadi tentara, yang ada malah jadi preman pasar rebo. Tapi gapapalah, yang penting happy ae~~~_

 _Oh iya rambut Baekhyun merah dan panjang gitu ya. Kayak Billy Cyrus. Kenapa si SM seneng banget bikin rambut begitu. Si Taeil aja gitu rambutnya kemarin kemarin. Mana suka ada kepang-kepangan lagih. Udah dua anak SM yang rambutnya di gimbal. Dan yang terdahulu tuh, si menangmenang NCT127 digimbal jadi mirip Jadon Smit. Ya gapapa si Jongin digimbal, cocok cocok aja dia mah diapain juga, mukanya rakyatjelataable. Ehehehe Onginongin kecayangan tapi lebih cayang Sehun sama Chanyeol._

 _Btw rambut Baekhyun itu jadi ngebuat aku terinspirasi. Pokoknya entar rambut Baekhyun di sini juga gitu. Gatau deh kapan. Tapi harus sesuai dong ya sama imagenya. Kan sekarang cute, dan udah mulai panjang. Entar, ya entar ajalah hehehehehehe_

 _BTW aku bikin Twitter tapi khusus fangirl-ing. Masih baru, baru netes. Yang punya twt fangirl juga kuy follow followan biar bisa bacod bareng da etamah akun untuk menyampah. Resep siah gais hastag EXO-nya ada emotnyahh:(( syalalahun tong poho difollow, ke difollback hehe_

 _Udah ya, inget, jangan ditungguin mmuah!_


End file.
